


-Ready, Aim, Fire- {LoZ: Twilight Princess}

by KeyBearer



Series: Elysia's Story [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: City in the Sky, Death Mountain, Eldin Province, F/M, Fantasy, Faron Province, Faron Woods, Fiction, Fire, Gen, Hyrule - Freeform, Hyrule Castle Town, Kakariko, Lake Hylia, Lanayru Province, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Freeform, Mesa, Ordon Village, Ordona Province, Snowpeak, Tribe - Freeform, Video Game, gerudo, twilight - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 291,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBearer/pseuds/KeyBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of the Faron Woods lies a small village called Ordon, where a young man named Link resides. Competing against him constantly is a sexist, spirited female, Elysia, who was snatched by poachers as a child but was soon rescued by a tribe in the Gerudo Desert. By unfortunate events, Elysia was brought to Ordon to be raised and cared for (for reasons unknown), but cultures clashed, and she was labeled as an outsider from the rest of the village. She denies help from anyone, especially from the noble Hylian that everyone seems to worship.</p><p>As the story develops between the female and Link, the two are in denial of each other’s perspectives, but must work together to rescue one of the children whose been kidnapped by the harmful creatures of the woods. To make matters worse, the skies turn black, and a scene of Twilight begins to unfold before their very eyes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude/ Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I own Elysia and the events that pertain to her, but I do not own the game in any form.
> 
> I know Link does not speak in any of the games, so my assumptions are really guesses, taking into consideration the attitude everyone and he himself portrays; out-of-character is something I definitely want to avoid.

Name: Elysia©

Age: 24

Personality: 

Elysia is valiant in her approaches and is spirited in whatever she does. She takes opportunities quickly whenever offered, though when caught in difficult situations, she sees fit that she must resolve it on her own. She does not like taking help from anyone, but when seeing that things do not play in her favor, she tags along for the better option offered. She is sexist to men and is very cold and harsh to them if they approach her.

_"For the female of the species is more deadly than the male." - Rudyard Kipling_

_In this world there is much to seek,_

_Where the strong are always valiant to save the weak;_

_Where actions bestow a fate upon the soul_

_Where it’s important to stay true and keep control._

_Where bonds create to keep one alive_

_Where there is evil afoot but important to strive_

_For the happiness all souls want_

_Where you cannot ever daunt_

_To fight for those who you truly love._

_Reach the skies for the heavens above;_

_There the answers lay_

_Of the dawning of a brighter day._

*************************************

# Chapter 1: Introduction

THE BEGINNING:

In the southern lands of Hyrule, a land full of vast terrain of stretching grasslands and vivacious forests stands a small village in the Ordon Province. The Ordon Province holds that of the regions of the Faron Woods, trunks full of wisdom and age with flowers and grass newly blossoming upon the lands. The pinks sway with the yellow and purples, the reeds whistling along the blowing hair as they travel inward, past the rounded hut at the outskirts of the Ordon Village.

Passing the long, wooden bridge we come across the beginning brushes and trees of the large crevices between the rock walls. There lays a house, two stories with the base of it up high in what seems like a built tree house. The light leaves of the trees surrounding it brushing gently across its wooden roof, but we travel away from Link’s home to that within the original Ordon Village.

Inside, there are other houses keeping residents, with a small shop near the entrance with another large house across from it on the left side, built in what seems to be a large tree dome. The green leaves above fall gently toward the ground as a hive of bees buzzes with honey leaking out of the hive, dripping along the bark of wood and somewhat falling near the steps leading to the front door. The tiles of the houses range in color, but others are made of simple, yellowed straw. As we walk along, we come across two bridges, but we take the one on the right, it leads over the small river to a home with a waterwheel, fern growing steadily and tall among the ground in front of the lawn. The waterwheel turns with slight creaks, churning the water into the wide pool behind the house and out towards the lake bed out near the surrounding rock walls.

We trek back toward the other bridge we decided to ignore, passing a few more houses and find ourselves in between two large houses, one within the small ring of river at the left, the chimney smoking gently where a pregnant woman and her husband are tending to help the other residents who have lined up to get some food the woman had served happily for the rest. The man aids her gently, his hand brushing gently her lump belly. We head back over to the other house, where Mayor Bo resides.

Mayor Bo is a human around his forties, with a sleeveless white tunic and a trusty, leather waistband around his wide belly. His legs are bandaged, with his feet wearing sandals to protect him from the prickly grass as he walks within his large home, his daughter Ilia cleaning the house.

“I will be back, Ilia, I must check on Elysia once more,” Mayor Bo replied firmly. Ilia looked up past the made broom, slightly tilting her head.

“Father, you cannot be checking up on her every day....she can’t get herself into any more trouble than she already is,” she replied gently. “She’s as not as bad as you think she is.”

“I know she’s not, but we must simply keep her in check. Her actions are becoming more predictable as the days continue,” the man replied once more, stroking his double chin, accidentally bumping his wrist against the horns he had inserted near the end of his nostrils. He certainly presented himself as a bull; as charging as they would be, Bo was certain to keep the village in check, and certainly safe from enemies wandering from the forest.

His necklace chimed as he headed to the door, turning the knob as it clicked, “I will be back shortly...with some good news, I hope.” Ilia smiled with a nod as Bo left the door open, walking down the wooden steps with his feet slightly tapping against the ground. He began to make his way past the house across from him, seeing Rusl, a man of fair hair and deep eyes waving to him.

“Bo! Where you off ta?” Rusl called out. His wife Uli continued to serve the rest of the residents as they all bowed their heads to Bo who made his appearance.

“Where is Colin? Off with Link, I presume?” Bo questioned with arms crossed, his golden bands around his upper arms glistening.

“Yes, indeed he is, along with the res’ of the children. They’re very fond of him, but I do not question why. That young man serves as a great model for ‘dem,” Rusl replied. He walked over to stand in front of Bo, but found interest on where he was going. Before he could ask-

“I’m off to see Elysia,” Bo replied, and seemed to see that Rusl was willing to follow. The two men walked toward the bridge and began to head to the small hut that was diagonally across from the waterwheel home of Jaggle and Pergie, the parents of both Talo and Malo.

“I fear that young lady has gotten herself into a situation again. She’s been quiet....too quiet this morning,” Bo replied.

“Perhaps she has learned her lesson, Bo. You cannot just always assume she is going to do the worst,” Rusl replied as they passed the hills of the pumpkins patches.

“I suppose beheading most of the chickens and plucking the vegetables before their harvest is not the worst...what else could she not do, that’s the question,” Bo replied exasperated, rubbing the side of his temple as the two were now in earshot of the small hut.

“You never know what ‘er intentions were on those situations...you must ask her,” Rusl replied. Bo shot a glance to him. “But...considering that she doesn’t really...talk to anyone...then we may never know.”

As they reached the hut, they examined the outside of it, seeing it was poorly constructed, the worst and the only worst shelter in the whole village. The walls were bent slightly, the house tilting more to the left with the top pressing against the rock wall behind it. The sides of the house had grown moss with nothing but a tattered cloth used as the roof. Bo approached it as he knocked; unexpectedly finding the door was left open. Inside he checked toward the dead fire pit in the center, the pot settled on top of it severely cracked. At the end of the dark room was the bed, with a small lump laying against it. There was a stream of red hair following down.

“Why...she’s asleep!” Bo exclaimed in a sharp whisper to Rusl. Rusl blinked in surprise, hurrying forward as the two looked toward the lump on the bed, then preceded their heads out as Bo closed the door.

“I suppose that lecture with her the day before really got into her,” Rusl replied, brushing his green sleeves with his rough hands.

“I suppose it has-“

“IT’S HER!! IT’S HER!” Bo and Rusl swiftly shot their heads around to find a young man running swiftly towards them, passing and stumbling near the bridge as kicking by the ferns. His layered tunic of intricate designs tattered among his legs as his sandals skidded to a stop. His large arms pulsed with sweat as he held onto his knees, his chest huffing out to catch his breath.

“Fado! Why are you shouting?” Bo demanded.

“E-Elysia! She’s at it again!” Fado struggled out, his eyes gleaming with horror as he ran his hands through his cut, dark blond hair. “I tried to stop her, but she wouldn’t listen!”

“What? Elysia is sleeping in her hut-“ Bo stopped himself as Rusl’s eyes opened wide. Bo quickly pushed the door open once more and rushed inside, quickly gripping the edge of the fabric and tossing it aside. There was a lump of ferns settled to create the body figures, and the strings of thousands intertwined and coated in red, crushed, rock sand. Elysia was not in bed, but her bow and arrows were here-

“The goats!” Bo swiftly whirled, “....ELYSIA!”

Rusl sighed heavily, turning around to walk away, “I’ll fetch Link....”

ELYSIA’S POV:

“WHOOOOOO!” The air smacked against my face as I jeered louder, gripping the made reins of leather that were snatched around the goat’s large muzzle. It sparked red in rage as it continued to kick its hind legs in the air, its one and curving horn almost snapping at my forehead. I quickly ducked and gripped onto its blue fur at the sides, grunting as the goat became more aggressive. It snorted irritably as I pulled the reins back, making it tilt its head back and stand on its hind legs before it charged forward. The other goats were ballistic and ran for cover, pressing themselves against the fences as I continued my ride.

“C’mon, don’t give in so easily!” I taunted, snapping the reins to the side and making it turn. The goat snorted loudly once more as it charged, and suddenly began to head toward the mountain side. My golden irises widened as I pulled the reins back as powerful as I could, but the goat did not budge as it ran straight right for it. I flew forward, rolling off the curving horn as I hit the rock wall. The goat swiftly backed up as I groaned, rolling onto my side. I perched my head up, suddenly finding the flaming goat rasping its front hoof against the floor. Oh no.

I swiftly lunged to the side, finding the goat suddenly swerve, missing the rock formation as it now threw me up off the grassy floor. I shouted as I hit the ground hard on my back this time, wincing as my red hair flew about my face. I clutched my arm, seeing it was completely rasped and bruised. I swiftly shot my eyes up as the goat began to charge once more.

“Shoot!” I hastily pulled myself to my feet, limping as fast as I could and darting to the side. The goat stumbled to keep up, but it rolled off and hit the ground on its front side, huffing in annoyance. I turned around, blowing a raspberry to it, “HAHA!....Uh oh-“ I turned back, continuing to run as the goat immediately got up. I could feel it catching up, and to my great splendor, I fell. I tripped on a stupid rock.

I hit the ground again, the back of my shirt torn. I shot my eyes up, the sun almost blinding me as I winced to find the goat on its hind legs, and ready to strike down on me. Suddenly, there was a loud thud, making the floor shake around me. I cracked an eye open, finding a young man had set himself in front of him, and was still gripping onto the one horn of the large goat. Link had completely turned it over to its side, and calmed it with just one throw. Figures....

I sat up as I began to stand, regrettably looking toward the fence of the large pasture, finding Mayor Bo, Rusl, and Fado approaching, not to mention a few of the nosiest villagers. I blew my hair out of my face, groaning mostly in annoyance rather than pain. My clutched my injured arm, feeling something sprained indeed, but nothing broken. The goat began to take its leave after Link had taken off the muzzle and reins I created. He headed over to me, reaching me first before the enraged Bo did.

Link’s storming eyes gleamed, his fair hair sweeping to the left side of his forehead. His arms were toned and bare from his sleeveless one-piece outfit, with a slung piece of long fabric on his left shoulder to cover most of his left arm that was bandaged at the wrist. His abdomen was layered with several waistbands, with the large poofs of his dirty, beige pants reaching the middle of his calves.

He handed me my reins, “Are you alright?”

I tsked loudly, rudely snapping my reins back in my possession, “I’m fine.”

Link’s half smile dropped, a stern firm line, “You know you shouldn’t be messing with the goats, Elysia. They’re dangerous when they’re enraged.”

“I’m about to be lectured by another one right now,” I replied lowly, looking to see Bo was now in reach, his feet stomping on the ground. He pretty much looked like the goat that just beat the living crap out of me, except the horns were in two instead of one. His face was completely red, with Rusl approaching, mostly worried if I was going to live it seemed.

“What. Have. I. Said. About. The. Goats,” Bo began, his hand in a fist with the other pointing right at my face, nearly jabbing into my personal space. I rolled my eyes slowly. “Do not dare roll your eyes at me. This is the last straw, Elysia. I have confiscated your bow in my hut!”

My eyes shot open, looking at him, completely offended, “WHAT?! No, you can’t do that! Those are my things!”

Bo huffed once, placing his fists on his sides, “Then I suppose these are your goats?”

I quickly shot my eyes around to the goats, but looked to Bo, “N-No! No no, they’re not mine, but-“

“Exactly, they are not yours. They are Fado’s, and you have no right to treat them as if they were your things,” Bo continued, his eyes narrowed dangerously at me. I began to feel a creep of cold sweep across my back, but the hot sweat was now dripping down the sides of my temples, and it wasn’t because of the hot sun. All these people...staring at me being lectured...it was simply too much to take; it would’ve been fine if it was just Bo and me. Now, in front of Link, who had to practically save me from the charging goat.....that was the worst of it....that they had to call....him.

I did not hate Link, but we simply did not get along, and he knew it. It was simply that way, but I did not care to better it. Link was always competition to me, and nothing else, and it somewhat made me scorch with rage every time someone compared me to him, and that seemed to be Bo’s specialty. Of all the years I’ve been here, nothing is worse than being compared to Link, or having him save you, now that it has now happened. I usually found myself unscathed, but perhaps trying to tie down the largest goat here of the herd was not the smartest thing.

I bowed my head slightly down, feeling the edges of my eyes...suddenly trickle with anger. It was anger, not guilt. I was angry....

“You treat this land as if you owned the village, and you do not. The village is for every one of us, who share resources. This is inexcusable behavior, and I will not take it lightly anymore,” Bo snapped out.

“Then why don’t you just kick me out?” I shouted, stomping a foot forward. Bo scrunched his eyebrows together as I continued to glare at him, “What’s stopping you? Since I ruin everything, I don’t see why I should bother even being here!” No....I couldn’t say more, but it was bubbling at my throat, telling me to continue, to keep going.

“No....we do not wish for you to leave...” Bo sighed heavily. I suddenly picked my head up to look at him, the reins gripped tightly in my grasp. “We do not wish for you to be alone Elysia...”

“I’m alone...either way, whether I am here, or not,” I choked back, and began to swiftly pass Bo.

“Elysia, you’re injured!” Link took a couple of steps forward.

“I will mend it myself,” I snapped, stopping immediately in front of Link who had kept pace. He jerked back, as I nearly growled at him, “I do not need your help, nor will I ever!” I whirled around, feeling the edges of my wild hair slap against his face. It bounced against my back as I hugged my injured right arm, finding a path was cleared for me as the villagers watched me go. I trekked down the dirt hill, my reins pressed furiously against my arm, making me wince from the sudden pressure. I noticed there was a huge huddle of people among Rusl’s house, and I quickly looked away from them as I caught sight of the pregnant Uli, unbelieving still that she was able to live with that man, or a man to be precise.

I stumbled my way across the bridge, passing the waterwheel house and passing the ferns I used from to create my decoy. As I went to my house, I grimaced at it, knowing that either Bo or Rusl were already in it....I literally did not want to go inside it now, but my mending kit was in there.....

Sucking up...whatever pride I had left at this point, I headed inside the creaking door, closing it behind me and making the whole inside of the small hut dark. I walked my feet among the memorized objects on the floor, heading to my rounded, glass lantern that was near the corner of my made, straw bed. The pillow case snatched on some as I carefully lit the lantern, opening the compartment as best as I could with one good arm as I set it near the fire pit. I turned the click on, and the fire burst. I snatched a piece of straw, letting it catch flame as I then set it on the fire pit, making a large fire as I had a bundle of chopped wood sitting at the edge of the wall near the end of the bed. I put two logs, then stood up on my tiptoes on the bed, reaching up and pulling the fabric down and placed it near my pillow. The smoke of the fire rose out from the large opening of the poor roof. The wood cracked pleasingly in my long ears as my dark skin glowed radiantly orange from the fire.

I sat crisscrossed in front of the side of my bed, reaching in with my left arm to the kit I had within the fabric pouches. I settled myself with my blanket around my rear, giving me some comfort from the hard, dirt floor. I began to open the pouches gently, reaching into until I found the slimy substance that was truly my savior.

I found it, feeling my nails creep around to pick up a small bundle as I then took my hand out. The green, bright substance glittered from the fire as I pulled my fingers apart, making the substance also stretch. I spread my nails along the injury I had made myself on my forearm of my right arm, weaving the substance back and forth. The injury began to stich itself as I continued the process, staring at the fire in thought as my red-orange hair settled on the bed behind me, resting easily on the cream fabric.

As I continued to mend my bruise, simply...being here did not have its perks, nor did it ever, for me at least. It seemed everyone liked to be getting along with each other...but not with me. I was so different...and I knew it, I wasn’t lying to myself at least. I knew I didn’t belong here, but I was never explained to why I was here. The women from my Gerudo tribe just happened to drop me off here when I was a kid, and...that was the last time I ever saw them. It made me sad how I was never able to go back....could I? Surely....I can.

The idea sprang into my eyes, making them glitter as I thought about it. Going back...and finding them...surely I can, but I would not know where to look. That desert was so large, beyond any region, larger than the lands of Hyrule combined, and to find one tribe in there...it would be a task, but it was doable.

The thing was...I was not allowed to leave, for whatever reason, I had no idea why. The subject of leaving was brought up once when I was being lectured by Bo, and he did...not find the idea so fond, nor was it still acceptable those moments ago back at the pasture of the goats just now. No matter how many times I screwed up, the idea of me leaving was simply not accepted....and really, I had no idea why. Besides...who would want me around?

Leaving was a crazy idea.....but that was me basically. Crazy Elysia.

LATER:

My feet and legs were soaked, with the ends of my flamboyant fabric tied at the top of my knees. My colored hands reached forward, but they grabbed mud and moss as I missed another fish that swam past me. I cussed in annoyance, finding this ridiculous. If I had my bow and arrow, I would’ve already been eating, but instead I’ve been out here for at least two hours. I mean, the sun was still out, but it was beginning to set, letting flares of orange and yellow rays gleam the river.

“Jeezes!” I snapped at myself as I had missed against, making the water splash at my face accidentally. I coughed, rubbing my nose against the dry fabric of my shoulder and upper arm. I looked back down, watching carefully as my gold eyes continued to roll around the small bank of the river.

“What is she doing?”

“I think she’s trying to catch fish.”

“She’s trying to catch fish...like that?”

I growled slightly as I shot my eyes up, making the kids jump from my sudden stare. I recognized them immediately as being as Link’s fan group. Great.

The girl, the oldest one, adorned in an outfit similar to her mother’s, Sera, was looking at me literally in disgust, her brown hair parted diagonally from the top of her edge with a small bow. Her purple attire was nice at least, but I was never going to admit to that. At her sides were the obnoxious Talo, carrying his ordinary pathetic stick. His tunic ended with a blue pattern, and the side of his head he wore a red....headband? I don’t know, I just thought the kid was never lectured on how to dress properly. Beside him was his younger brother, Malo, the youngest of the group and was...amazingly more mature than Talo, who was around 4 years older than he was. He had protruding cheeks and vibrant green eyes, and the bottom of his tunic was a dragging, brown skirt, considering he was a bit short for his age.

The last was Colin, who I had no fight against, but the boy was so....reserved...I could not tell what he wanted or was interested in most of the time. Whenever Rusl was around with Bo with me, Colin was always quiet, and simply...I felt sort of bad that I was probably scaring the kid. His blond hair parted in the middle, with his white tunic ending a dark, lovely green, and a yellow waistband. He reminded me of his mother the most, Uli, who was very gently and kind, but he also held that helpfulness that Rusl also portrayed.

“Yes, I’m catching fish this way,” I stated boldly, looking back to the water, “Now if you don’t mind, go bug your idol. I’m busy.”

“I bet Link could catch more fish than you ever could!” Talo suddenly pointed out, grinning. I growled under my lip, but continued to lurch myself forward toward the bottom of the bank, quite glad that my red face was blending with my concealing hair. They wouldn’t be too smart to tell that apart.

“Ohh, you know she doesn’t like it when you compare her to Link,” Beth teased, giggling underneath her hand. I froze slightly, but I continued to trek along the water, turning my back to them. However, I swiftly shot to the side, shooting my body up to stand properly to glance at them. Of course, I barely dodged Talo’s deku nut from hitting my rear as it splashed onto the surface of the water.

“Trying to hit me? You wouldn’t be doing that if I had my bow and arrow, you brat,” I growled, turning my dark hand into a white fist.

“But you don’t, so too bad!” Talo pressed his finger against the bottom of his eye, stretching it down. He stuck out his tongue as both Beth and Malo began to laugh, all except for Colin who looked apprehensively to them and then toward me.

“That does it,” I hurriedly headed for the bank, keeping my eyes on them. The children screamed as they backed away, but unfortunately, I found my foot catching a slippery fish, and I literally fell face first into the water. I flailed as I swiftly threw my head back, stumbling as I then fell onto my rear, my back hitting the muddy floor of the bank. Their laughter was now roaring as I began to shamefully stand up, flicking the mud off of my arms as I shook them, and groaned in dismay to find some of it had stuck to my hair.

“She has mud all over her face!” Talo screamed in mirth as he rolled on the ground. I shot my eyes to them, growling visibly as Beth had to cling herself to a tree to support herself.

“W-We have to....to tell Link!” Beth cried out, leading the way in a run as Malo and Talo hurried behind her. I could literally still hear them laughing as they left the village, making my cheeks burn to their ultimate displeasure.

I sighed heavily as I dropped my head, staring at the bank. I swiftly slapped myself on the cheek, not daring to show off a weakness. As I turned to begin to climb up to the grassy floor, I stumbled back slightly to see Colin there, and he...was holding out his hand to me.

“I’ll help you,” Colin replied, stretching his small fingers out even further.

I looked to him, them to his hand, “No...” Colin blinked, but retracted his hand. I bent over slightly, squeezing the water out of my thin tunic, then began to clean off the ends of my hair as best as I could.

“I’m really sorry...I knew it wasn’t funny,” Colin replied once more, holding his hands gently in front of him, his thumbs twiddling each other.

“Yeah...because you knew I would shoot any arrow at you,” I grumbled.

“No...I mean...it was pretty mean,” Colin replied.

Again, I shot my eyes up to him, my eyebrows raised, “....You’re...being nice to me?”

Colin had to blink, his fair skin gleaming from the orange rays, “Y-Yes...”

I raised a brow, crossing my arms as I tilted my head slightly up, “....Why?”

“That’s what....Link would do-“

“And again with this!” I threw my head back after punching the water, slamming my wet hands against my face. The droplets of water ran down my cheeks as I shot my eyes to Colin, who was somewhat terrified of my sudden reaction, “Why do you people always bring him up? He’s annoying.”

Colin seemed to bring his chest out, and turned his hands into fists, “Link is not annoying. He’s very friendly, and brave.”

“Brave......brave he says,” I muttered as I turned to look back to the water, looking at the fish again, but Colin didn’t seem to be moving. What could this kid want?

“If I went to go get him, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping you-“

“No,” I replied firmly as I shot my eyes up at Colin from my bent posture.

The little boy’s eyes drooped slightly, “But...why? Do you hate him?”

“No, I don’t, but I don’t want his help,” I replied boldly, “I can do this on my own, without anyone’s help.”

Colin seemed to have gotten the hint, and he relaxed his posture, “Okay....” He turned as I watched him go, blinking slowly as the rays had grown far more in color, the clouds thin in the yellowing sky. I sighed as I watched Colin round the waterwheel house, and resumed my chore of trying to catch a fish.

But as the dusk of night began to creep, I grew cold, and accepted my failure of catching anything. I was glad I stepped out however, watching the little kids were back in view, and running along the pathway to head back to their homes. I looked past the darkening ferns from the entrance of my hut, watching as Link made sure they made it safely to their houses. What made me stand on end was seeing his footsteps continuing to walk, and crossing the small wooden, curving bridge, and headed toward my direction.

I finally was able to squeeze the water out of my clothes, and there seemed to be no more mud on me. Surely Link could not poke it out, but knowing him....I knew he was bound to bring it up. As he walked closer, he stopped two yards away, looking at me almost apologetically, but at least he was respecting the fact that I did have personal space.

“Are you alright, Elysia?” he questioned.

“I’m fine,” I replied flatly, staring at him dejectedly.

“They told me about what happened....and I knew it wasn’t right,” Link replied carefully, placing one hand on his hip. “I told them not to do it again.”

“Nice to know you have pity on me,” I rolled my eyes.

“No...it’s not pity, Elysia,” Link replied, taking a few steps forward. I kept my narrowed eyes at him, seeing him lift up his other hand to my direction, “I don’t know what is it, but we have to make amends. We cannot continue to argue like this.”

“There is nothing to amend, especially with you,” I replied, jabbing my finger at his direction. He looked to it, and seemed somewhat offended of the gesture. His eyes slightly narrowed, taking me by surprise.

“Whatever it is, you have to get over it. I’m not here to make you look like a fool, I want to help you, and you won’t let me,” Link stated more firmly.

“I don’t need anyone’s help, and I certainly do not want yours,” I recoiled back. I turned to head inside my hut, and I closed the door, the light of the fire within creaking out of the crevices of the wooden walls. I sat in front of the fire as I began to let my clothes dry themselves completely, hearing Link’s footsteps beginning to fade away.

Draping the blanket over my shoulders, I stared at the fire as my hair had dried at last, curling maliciously around and plumping at the sides of my head. My gold eyes twinkled in despair as I waited for the slumber to consume me, easing my hungry and growling stomach for the night.


	2. Into the Woods

THE NEXT DAY:

The sound of drumming wood woke me up, but it was pleasant at least....

I sat up as the thin fabric slid off my shoulders, my drooping eyes blinking slowly as I yawned particularly loud, smacking my lips right after. My cheeks were flushed from the sleep as I lazily slopped my legs over the edge of the bed. The sounds of the lake nearby left a gentle breeze in my ears, telling me that perhaps....today would be better, but it wasn’t long before the sound of my rumbling stomach nearly quaked the whole hut.

With a heavy sigh, I reached beneath my pillow, and pulled out the pouch embedded with the small design of a gem where I kept the Rupees. It was pretty small, considering I didn’t have only one, but three beneath the pillow. I seriously needed to get a bigger wallet.

I stood up to place my quiver around my shoulders, letting the curved, decorated exterior of it rest gently on my back as I moved my hair up and laid it over the quiver. With one last look of the place, I began to head my way toward the door.

Outside, the breeze of the air tickled my toes, ordinary that I had no shoes; they were...somewhat a bother really, not really useful when climbing the trees in the Faron Woods. That was probably the farthest I’ve gotten out, but I knew that the Gerudo Desert was out there...somewhere, waiting for me. Was my tribe still out there? Possibly...but the realization that they were waiting for me...was unlikely. They did...give me up to bring me here after all. What could they possibly expect from someone they literally handed off?

The rays of the sun were touching the brimming edges of the tiled rooftops, with the waterwheel literally glimmering with thousands of stars flashing among it. The ferns swayed gently and the sound of placid chirping was swimming among the air, those most of them were coming from the exit of the Ordon Village.

I walked over the bridge over the small river, and began to make my way to the left toward where the exit was. It was really tempting every time I took a look at it, but the more I thought about it, the more it was unlikely for me to leave. I mean....I could survive...but the thought of simply not being able to get to Gerudo Desert was depressing enough to not make the journey.

With the thought of hunger gnawing at me, I began to head toward the shop that was owned by Beth’s mother, Sera; Sera’s Sundries is the only shop around here, and despite not really wanting to talk to the bulgy woman, I had no choice, seeing that my fishing from the day before did not turn out exactly as planned, and what a marvelous thing to discover that my last batch of fish was yesterday. I stood before the door, but before I could knock it swung open. I quickly took a couple of steps back, watching as my “next-door” neighbors came out.

Jaggle was a man of a pug-like face, with sideburns of burnt, fair hair. His son Talo....looked exactly like him. Perhaps that’s why I wasn’t so fond of the kid. His bushy hairs were holding up a large barrel, with the ends of his sandals rubbing against the dirt ground. His yellow waistband swung to and fro at his side, with his eyes catching a glimpse of me and immediately not pleased.

I furrowed my eyebrows as he walked by, with his wife Pergie, a woman of a bit more darker skin than me, a little more an olive-shape around the face. Her hair was in a tight, rounded bun above her head, with her voluptuous breasts nearly smacking me back....seriously. Her fists were on her sides as she caught sight of me, and I knew she was going to tell me something unpleasant.

“It seems the little fox has come to pay the shop a visit,” she scowled.

I frowned, “....A fox am I?”

“Yes you are...always sneaking around, and trying to find ways to only fend for yourself. You’re a sneaky, rebellious fox,” she replied more firmly.

I rolled my eyes as I quirked my mouth to one side, “At least I can get around places without smacking people with my body.” I walked by her as I made my way into the shop, leaving her completely fuming behind the closing door.

Once inside, I made my way across to stand before the wooden perch of a table, stretching long across from wall to wall. Lying on top of it was a feline of brown fur trekking down the middle of its back, with its tail moving from side to side. Its large eyes looked to me, but it seemed to be the only thing that did not frown at me...or so I thought. Behind him was Sera, a woman of deep greenish eyes and a mole in the middle between her eyebrow. She had a double chin, with a leather waist over another red, wide one. Her hair was kept “tidy” on her head, swooped to the sides behind her small, rounded ears in curls. Again, the scowl was met as she took a somewhat defensive stance, and to my dismay she had a broom just at the moment from sweeping. She must’ve caught my voice from outside, or she really was cleaning before I just got here. Her shop was pretty neat almost all the time...I couldn’t be sure.

“What do you want?” she asked almost with poison. I raised a brow; wow...people really didn’t like me.

“I would like some fish, and some milk,” I replied as I took a cautious step forward. Been a while since I’ve been here...and now I could see why.

Sera seemed unpleased of my answer, “You can afford it?”

I narrowed my eyes sharply to her, the golden swirls targeting her wide face, “...What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Can you afford it?” Sera asked again, that cold tone still present.

“Depends....did you over price things as usual?” I asked back calmly.

“I do not!” she barked, stabbing the bushy end of the broom against the floor. Very intimidating. “If you are you to complain, then I suggest you leave!”

“I just ask if I could have some food and you insulted me by asking me if I could afford it!” I spat back.

“You are rather rude, and I will be talking to Mayor Bo soon,” she lifted a finger, and wagged it to me. Oh....no she didn’t. She didn’t. BUT SHE DID.

“I’m rude? I’M rude?” I exclaimed loudly, my wild hair literally flaming at my head. My arms literally shook at my sides, and her cat had to literally jump down from the counter and hide behind the counter. I did not blame him, it was about to get ugly.

“Yes, you are! You are as rude as your Gerudo tribe, and to think I only met them once! I’m quite glad they just dropped you off!” Sera shouted back. My eyes literally flared open, and I could feel my flesh boiling within the hut and heating up the inside of the shop. Sera had her arms crossed, and was waiting for my answer.....but she had literally crossed the line. It was no mercy from here.

“I’m even surprised that they released me to some rude, degrading humans such as yourself!” I exclaimed, slamming my hands against the counter and making the walls rattle. Sera’s eyes slightly widened, but I continued, past enraged, past annoyed. “When all you do is just depend on some PATHETIC man to assist you in practically everything! You didn’t build this shop, and I bet my arse that you didn’t even provide the shop’s items on your own! Who went to go get them?! A MAN!”

At this point, Sera was just staring at me in disbelief, but I continued my rampage, simply having had enough with this woman, “I get my own things, because I know how to, so when you tell me if I can afford, you better be damned reminded that I can because I provide for myself, with no one’s help! Bo tells me it’s always about helping one another, and I come here in whatever sucky pride I have left to give you business, but NOPE, NOPE! You can forget it! May your shop burn and rot in hell!” I exhaled deeply as Sera continued to stare at me...and to see that her eyes were gleaming...she was at the verge of tears. I did not really care, and turned on my heel as my hair whipped back to her direction, but my eyes were wide with the realization that someone had witnessed the whole scene.

Before the opened door was the young Uli, holding a woven basket at her side, her eyes wide of shock of having to see the scene unfold. Her blue eyes scanned my face, but I didn’t give her another second as I rushed past her and outside, heading toward the bridge and heading past the waterwheel house.

Instead of heading to the hut, I rounded the house and began to head for the large body of water of the lake where the river ran into. I placed my quiver against the small dock and placed the bag of Rupees in it, making sure it was not visible that I had it with me. I marched into the lake as I rolled up the bottom of my pants, making sure they were secure underneath my knees. My bare shoulders gleamed from the warmth of the sun, but they were soon glistening as I immediately began to dive my hands forward for the passing fish. I was beyond comprehension with anyone here...and it annoyed me greatly how it just...wasn’t most of my fault, but I would be the only one to get punished.

I seethed internally, in aggravation, in frustration of being here but I knew I would lose every battle that was sought against me; I lost miserably to Bo yesterday, and I would love the battle with Sera today when she told Bo about it. It was simply not fair. My teeth were grinding against each other, and I growled loudly, tossing my hands to and fro, but only splashing my face of my efforts. I spit out the water every time it came up to my mouth, but it seemed that my efforts of being sane here were not working, not even slightly. I was destined to forever live in a place where I was hated.

“Elysia?” I froze, and I perch my eyes past my wet bangs against my face. I saw it was Uli, and I immediately stood up properly, my eyes looking to her. She was smiling slightly to me, which left me....completely unguarded...but perhaps it was because of her protruding belly that I actually cared. She was pregnant, with the waistband made purposely loose at the end to cover most of her belly. Her knees slightly bent from the weight, but she was still able to stand with the woven basket now filled with all sorts of vegetables, fish and milk. I blinked to it and frowned greatly.

“...Yes?” I asked, feeling quite embarrassed. How long had she seen my slapping at the water like a rabid monkey?

“Will you assist me? Rusl went out early today to tend to some things,” she asked..........UGH, I couldn’t say no, and knowing she was very sweet, even to me....

I looked to the water, not really sure what to say. I mean...no one has really asked me to come with them...except for Bo...when he needed a lecture to be listened to. Out of all people...she was being nice to me...perhaps she just felt sorry for me when she saw what happened in Sundries Shop.....or completely agrees with Sera and just wants to make fun of me once I follow her.

“Don’t be shy,” Uli replied. I sighed as I felt my face burn, walking forward as I hauled myself out of the lake and onto the dock where Uli was waiting patiently. I gathered my things and placed my quiver back on me, my hair still slightly damp around her face and shoulders. I slightly looked up to her with my head bowed somewhat, then I remembered she had the woven basket. I walked ahead as she watched carefully, and I gently took the basket into my arms, surprised to see it was slightly hefty. And she was pregnant?...She was already my hero.

Uli smiled warmly to me, “Thank you. Please follow me.” She began to walk forward as I followed behind her, careful to make sure I wouldn’t trip her with anything I had. I swear if she fell and I was around, people would believe I killed her baby on purpose for the sake of being me. It was humiliating to think that...but I knew people were capable of such tales, and to believe them, and if I was the culprit, shoot...even I would believe I did it.

Shaking the annoying thoughts out, we crossed the bridge and I noticed people were beginning to walk out of their huts to attend to their business bright and early, but when they saw that flash of red hair walking by, they literally stopped what they were doing, whether it be seeding the pumpkins gardens or tending to the chickens, all eyes were on us as Uli simply smiled, waving to passing villagers as I merely stared at the food, wanting to disappear, or at least have hair that could blend in.

Finally we were near her home as she walked up the small hill, and I followed, careful against to watch where I was stepping as I made my way up the wooden steps that creaked gently at my firm feet. The door opened as Uli headed inside, and let me pass as I walked by the small porch with several flowers growing at the ends of it. The maroon-colored door was decorated even with a made wreathe....did this woman really trust me going into her home? Has she even seen mine? Well...I’m sure she has...come on...it was the crappiest hut here.

I walked inside to find that they had a nicely huge pot perched in the middle of the room, with a few chests lying around. There was also a rounded wooden table, with plates. Plates....I never thought I would actually see one. Heck, even Sera’s cat had a bowl. Beside the table was a pair of staircases leading upwards which I guess would be where the beds were, and indeed as I placed the woven basket on the table, I backed up a few steps to see the room was filled with certain candles set around, with a wooden guardrail around the top floor to make sure they wouldn’t fall out. There was a study platform of it, and with that belly of hers, I was surprised she hasn’t fallen right through the ceiling. The top of the hut was curving upwards into a center point, with the walls running down in an almost circular shape, and the walls decorated with trinkets and beads.

Uli walked toward the pot that had steaming water in it, the fire crackling and roaring as she then headed to the woven basket where she collected the tomatoes and potatoes, dropping them in gently into the pot. It was there I noticed that the potatoes were even shaved clean...probably by Sera.

“Would you like some cooked fish?” Uli asked. She opened up the folded fabric to reveal the fresh and cooked fish I had wanted to buy earlier, but before I could object my stomach rumbled like an ogre. I clamped my hands to it tightly, blushing mad as I looked up shyly to Uli who was giggling of my stomach’s reaction. Great.

“Come here, I will serve you some,” she replied as she served not one, but two on a plate. So...tempting.

“I....really can’t,” I replied feebly, rubbing the side of my shoulder, the other hand clamping onto my opposite arm.

Uli looked up, confused, “Why not? Aren’t you hungry?”

“I mean, I am- but you really shouldn’t....strain yourself for me....” I replied again, feeling my whole face on fire.

“Don’t be silly,” Uli replied, and she was walking to me. Oh crap, she was coming, and she was going to make me sit down. Oh no. I couldn’t push her; I push her, I’m dead, her baby would be dead. I would throw her against the hot pot...I would accidently cook her baby, I just knew it! I froze, I just froze as she came to stand beside me, and she led me to the table with a hand on my shoulder. I gulped as I found my feet walking forward.

“You have no reason to be embarrassed,” Uli replied gently as she made me sit down. She took the seat across from me, and pushed the plate forward with utensils in hand. Wow.....when was the last time I used a fork? It felt as weird in my hand as I looked at it with interest.

“With the reputation I have...I’m surprised you even let me in,” I replied honestly and began to slowly cut the fish into parts.

Uli noticed the direction I was leading to, and she rested her hands on the table, folded, “Elysia....I do not believe you are as bad as people make you out to be.”

“I nearly made the woman cry in her own shop....and you’re telling me that,” I scoffed slightly, now cutting the second fish. “I doubt this will be a normal invite for lunch...”

Uli blinked, “You believe I’m going to lecture you?”

I shrugged, “Most likely.” I placed my fork down, and looked to her, “Who hasn’t at this point? Bo just is special enough to lecture me every day. Even the children lecture me.”

“They just do not understand you well enough to see what you actually mean,” Uli replied. “Now eat...I know you haven’t eaten in a while.”

“...How do you kn-...Colin...Colin told you,” I sighed, groaning slightly. Nevertheless I took two pieces of fish with the fork, and I munched on it, savoring the juices of the fish. I almost fainted from the sweet flavor of it in my mouth...or the fact that I was eating already prepared fish with spices and salt already on it. It was marvelous on my tongue, and when I swallowed, I almost danced in my seat.

“Yes, he did. He believes everyone is a bit too rough on you, but I would have to agree dear,” Uli began. “However...you must also be a little more mature for your age.”

“See? SEE, you’re already lecturing me, that’s just perfect,” I dropped the fork beside the plate, and crossed my arms, trying not to chew sourly in front of her.

“Then perhaps you can help me understand...why is it that you seek no help from anyone?” Uli began, placing her hands on the top of her curved tummy. I looked to her, and saw she seemed...persistent of her question. “What is it that makes you so reluctant to be here? You should know that not everyone hates you, or despises you.”

“Or they’re just afraid of me,” I replied lowly, picked up the fork again, and ate a few more pieces. As bad as this conversation was going, I could not ignore my stomach for long. I’ll suck up the lecture if it means I could eat.

“It’s important to understand that you are family to this village,” Uli replied. I literally had to stop and look at her when she said that. She nodded once to me, “You are family, whether you see it that way or not. We do not abandon family.”

“Well...explains why Bo doesn’t let me leave.”

“I believe he does it for your welfare. He does care what could happen to you Elysia....” Uli sighed gently, “As well as Rusl, and me. When the Gerudo women came to drop you off, you were very young, and so was I. Perhaps I did not understand why then, but now I believe I can. Watching you grow, perhaps it was best for you to stay here, where you could be family.”

“But I could’ve been family over there as well,” I replied back coldly, snapping at my foot now with my teeth. Uli waited as I groaned, placing the fork down again, “I know my parents died when I was as an infant, but the tribe was taking care of me just fine. For you to say that I came here to have a family is wrong. You’re wrong.” Great, it seems like I won’t be having that second fish now.

I pushed the plate away as I stood up, though I reached into me quiver and pulled out the bag of Rupees, taking some out of different colors, though most of them consisted of being yellow, those worth ten Rupees. Uli stood up as I placed them on the table, and then set my bag in my quiver again.

“Not a restaurant, but I know that fish wasn’t free,” I replied as I began to make my way to the door. As I neared it, I saw Rusl was opening it, and he was surprised to find me inside, though it seemed he knew the whereabouts of where I was.

“Elysia, how are you today?” Rusl asked with a smile.

“...Peachy,” I stated flatly as I walked past him and down the steps from his house. I hopped over the small bridge where the river streamed, looking down the pathway to look up toward Bo’s house. With a heavy weight on my chest, I walked up the path as several people watched me go, I bet most of them expecting me to head up toward the ranch, and straddle me up another goat.

I walked up the steps leading to Bo’s house, and knocked. Wiggling my feet a bit, I waited as the sound of steady footsteps came into hearing, and the door opened to reveal Bo, his eyes looking to me in surprise.

“Elysia, what brings you here?” As if he didn’t know.....

I huffed once, “...My bow. I came to ask for it.”

“Ah...I see,” Bo replied. I seriously was expecting him to say no, but then he said, “Come inside.” I blinked, but I did so as Bo walked ahead of me. I left the door open as I let the stream of the sun hover at the entrance of the door. I looked about Bo’s home, seeing it was just as before as when I arrived, seeing as he took me in when Ilia was an infant.

There was a somewhat large area in the middle of the room, with all sorts of weaponry stalked and placed among the walls with several trinkets set on tables and barrels around with a large, red rug in the middle of the room. There were stairs leading upwards just as in Uli’s house, but there was also one ladder leading straight down to Bo’s basement. There were trunks of special decoration, but of what they contained now, you weren’t sure. At the table at the end, my bow was waiting with its embedded gems fitted perfectly among the ovals set at the ends of the curving wood. Bo picked it up very gently, and began to walk to me, and handed it out. I stared at it, then to him. There had to be a catch.

“No lecture....you can take your bow,” Bo replied softly.

....He had to be pulling my leg here. He had to, it could not be this easy....there was something up, and he wasn’t telling me.

“It...can’t be this easy...” I replied firmly, but reached forward, and I retrieved my bow without a fuss. I placed it around my shoulder, and continued to look at Bo.

“I realize...that perhaps I am a bit...too harsh on you,” Bo began. My mouth almost dropped. He was apologizing...TO ME? TO ME? It appeared so.

I never thought this day would come! But just to my sheer luck, the door opened, and in came Link. I knew it was too good to last!!! I slightly hunched my shoulders forward, seeing him approaching, not once hesitating to at least say sorry for interrupting. NO, you ruined it! You ruined it you big oaf! He was about to apologize!

“All the goats are herded, but I came to ask you something,” Link replied. He turned to look at me, “Elysia.”

“....Link,” I replied back, except more coldly. We kept our glares firm as Bo was simply standing in front of us, looking at us worriedly, and sweating beads.

“I...did not interrupt something...did I?” Link asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, yes you did, thanks a lot,” I slapped my hands on my hips.

“I apologize,” Link blinked toward Bo.

“It’s not a problem,” Bo replied nervously, and now my jaw hit the ground as I stared at him. Not a problem?! NO, it was a problem. “We will discuss this afterwards, Elysia.” NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I wanted to cry.

“I came to ask, if you can make a sword for Talo. It seems it has borrowed mine, but I believe it’s too heavy for him,” Link replied.

“Too heavy for him...it’s made nearly out of light wood,” I crossed my arms. He stared at me, looking at me in irritation. Oh yes, if he interrupted my conversation, I was going to interrupt his.

“He asked to borrow it, but I believe he should have his own sword made,” Link replied, turning back to Bo, “that way, I can teach him properly.”

“Alright,” Bo nodded once. “It won’t take long to make, I’ll see if I have time today.”

“Liiiiiiiiink!” The voice of Colin rang out as the three of us looked toward the door, seeing the little boy’s chest jump up and down, heaving for breath. His hands were on his knees as he literally had to crawl up the stairs, “Link....Elysia...” He suddenly collapsed as Link and I rushed over to him, Link getting to him first and helping him up. I looked him over, finding no scratch on him...so why the heck was he yelling for the heavens?

“Colin, what is it?” Link asked worriedly.

“I-It’s Talo.....he went running onto the woods with your sword after that monkey!” Colin gasped. “He said he was trying to be like you...”

“....Some role model you are,” I crossed my arms, scoffing as I looked toward the blond Hylian. “This time it’s your fault.”

“Now’s not the time, Elysia,” Link huffed out as well, heading down the steps as I quickly trekked behind him. Bo attended to Colin as we began to both walk side by side, with the rest of the villagers looking at us as if the world had just gone mad. I was with Uli, now I was with Link. Seriously. As we passed by Sera’s Sundries, now it felt odd to even be close to him, and I shot a glance at him, knowing fully well that this time it was Link’s own fault for lending Talo his sword.

Link noticed, and he shot his eyes at me as well, “Why are you following?”

“For several reasons,” I replied, as I lifted my fingers, counting off, “To see you fail, to clear my name because those brats are bound to pin this on me, to see you fail, and.....to see you fail. I think I already mentioned that.”

“You know....you’re quite annoying, Elysia,” Link replied firmly as he continued to walk in long strides.

I kept up pace, gritting my teeth, “So are you.” We both headed out of the village as I saw Link’s house up ahead. We swiftly turned to the right, heading now through the pathway leading into the beginning woods. As we did so, we passed by the spring where Ilia was, with Link’s horse, Epona, seeming to be giving her a bath.

“Link!...Elysia?” Ilia questioned as he tilted her head in confusion. I would be too. We walked over to the spring as Link brushed the front of Epona’s face as she approached, then he looked to Ilia.

“Have you seen Talo, Malo and Beth?” Link asked.

“Why...yes...they went past the bridge, but I thought you were with them,” Ilia grew worried with every word.

“Nope, genius here let them chase a monkey with his sword,” I added in, scratching my cheek.

“I didn’t tell him to go,” Link defended.

“But you motivated him nonetheless,” I replied back, quirking my mouth to one side.

“Then you best hurry up...you know it’s not allowed to pass the bridge,” Illia replied again. “You’ll have to go on foot; you pushed Epona to hard again with the horses.”

“...You sent a kid to his deathbed, and you can’t even take care of your horse properly. You are not as perfect as I thought,” I replied once more.

“ELYSIA....please,” Link replied exasperated. I shrugged. “Come on,” he led the way once more as I followed behind, Ilia looking to us as Epona neighed hoarsely. We came toward the wooden gates that were usually locked, but they were slightly ajar, seeing that perhaps Talo and the others had squeezed by to fit through the gaps. Link fumbled with the lock as I waited, and then found he opened them by snapping off the vine-like rope that the lock was tied around in. The metal lock fell as Link hurried forward as I followed behind, our feet pounding against the wooden bridge as it slightly sway from side to side. When we reached the end, it was Beth and Malo waiting, waving their arms to us in desperation.

“Hey!!” Beth called out, placing her hands on her chest as Malo was looking in the distance of the Faron Woods. We approached them, but it was instant as Beth exclaimed, “He went in there! We told him not to go, but he wouldn’t listen!”

“Sounds like somebody else we know,” Link replied. I shot a glare to him. “We need you to head to the village...we’ll bring him soon.”

“...Okay...” Beth nodded as she held onto Malo’s hand, and began to drag him along, “Be careful....” Malo looked to the two of you, but followed Beth as the two began to cross the bridge, and headed inside the gates and out of sight.

“Are you ready?” Link asked me.

“The question is....are you ready? I already know these woods,” I replied with arms crossed. He seemed confused, but again led the way as I followed behind him.

The sun was beginning to move its way high in the sky, and I knew if we took too long, we were going to see ourselves in the dark soon. The woods were not abundant, but with a little kid like Talo, there would be little chance to find him before night came. We continued our way through as I had my bow and arrow ready at least, but Link was walking forward in confidence, even though he had no weapon whatsoever. I rolled my eyes at him, but followed him as we passed over logs, pushed our way through bushes, and swerved our way around the trees, finally reaching the tall, green grass. But...that meant we reached the end....and we hadn’t seen Talo.

“Where could he have gone?” Link asked as he looked about. In the distance at the left, I noticed there was a small hut, though I had never seen it before when I was first brought here, and knowing this was now the farthest I’ve gotten outside of the village, I was curious to find out who lived here.

I walked forward as Link looked to my direction, asking me where I was going, but I completely ignored him as I approached the front of the circular hut. Sitting on a log in front of a roaring fire was a man of humorous features, his dark maroon hair wild about his head, almost looking like an orb. He had a large forehead, with nothing but a small, faded shirt, and some poufy pants that ran all the way down his skinny legs. His sandals’ fabric was green polka-dotted, and he held a large pot-like canteen on his back. It seemed...that his hair was also the habitat for a few birds as they chirped as I approached. As much as I hated to ask, I had to, seeing as Link was lost on where to go next.

“Hey, have you seen a little boy running by?” I asked.

The man held his chin, then his face brightened at the memory, “Yup, he went inside that cave, chasing that monkey. Poor monkey...” the teen replied, shaking his head in disdain.

“...In...the cave?” Link blinked rapidly, thumbing to it when he finally caught up.

“Yup, that one,” the teen replied as he crossed his arms. “Gee...he shouldn’t have?”

“It’s a cave....that’s pitch black....what do you think?” I rolled my eyes. See, another reason why guys are annoying. They don’t know anything....or don’t have any common sense when running into pitch dark caves.

“Well gee...when you put it that way,” the teen stood up. “All I can offer is a lantern for you to take...but I can’t just give it to you.”

“Fine,” I sighed as I reached into my quiver, and tossed him the pouch of Rupees. He caught it, and seemed surprised. To my pleasure...so did Link.

“Wait...all of it?” the teen asked.

“Just give us the lantern! We’re wasting time!” I groaned heavily, rubbing my neck.

“Oh...right...” the teen replied as he hurried toward his hut, leaving Link and me outside to wait.

“Since when have you had those Rupees?” Link asked immediately.

I looked at him brazenly, “I head into the woods to find them. Why do you ask?”

“You’ve left the village?” Link asked.

“Please, I don’t have people keeping tabs on me. I can go wherever I want,” I waved a hand aimlessly to him. He seemed quite red in the face, but he could not do a thing as the teen came back, and handed me the box-like lantern, made of deep, charcoal metal, with a bright light emitting from the wax candle inside.

“Full of oil and ready to go,” the teen replied, “Coro at your service.” He bowed slightly.

“Thanks kid,” I replied as I walked forward, and slammed the lantern into Link’s chest. He groaned and winced as he rubbed the top of his collarbone, following behind me as Coro watched in amusement, watching us go and head around the corner as we began to make our way to the entrance of the gloomy cave.

“Why am I carrying this?” Link asked.

“Because you’re not holding anything, and because you’re going in first,” I replied, taking a step to the side. Link looked at me in disbelief. I shook my head slightly, “I will use you as a shield if I have to.”

“...You’re so kind,” Link mumbled as he began to lead the way, but before we could fully go in, his eyes met the floor. I followed his gaze, and the pit of my stomach dropped, looking at the Link’s wooden sword that was found at the foot of the cave’s damp beginning. There was a shout of a young boy from the end of it, with the echo crawling along the walls and onto our flesh.

“Oh yeah....you’re definitely going in first.”

Link picked up the sword, and held the handle of it firmly in his hand, the lantern firm on the other as he held it up, with the light reflecting among our faces, “Let’s go rescue Talo.”


	3. The Rescue

It wasn’t the fact that Link was in front of me that bothered me, but the absolute fact that Link did not fight it, and was heading right into the darkness of the cave, unmoved of the noises echoing from within it to make my skin shudder. No, it wasn’t that either that bothered me, but the truth of what everyone was always saying about him; Link was no man of little courage, but of absolute strength and chivalry, unscathed of the horror lying within deep inside the cave.

That’s what bothered me the most: Link was truly himself in every way, and I scowled at the back of his head as he continued forth, his wooden sword held out and the lantern swinging in its black chain in front of him. I had my bow at the ready, missing its curving surface and embedded gems as I ran my thumbs over it. The arrow was ready to shoot as I looked among our reflected light source, but seeing nothing but the cave walls. It wasn’t long before the walls began to outstretch themselves to the sides, and all that was seen was just us, and two feet of ground in every direction.

“How are you doing, Elysia?” Link asked from in front.

I grew offended, “I’m peachy. I can handle myself, Link.”

Link sighed from ahead, but did not bother to stop walking or look to me, “Again with this? All I asked was if you were alright.”

“Yes, again with this. I already have enough people insulting me, and I don’t need you to think that I can’t handle myself,” I replied back, rolling my eyes as my fingers gripped the bow tighter, pulling the arrow back on the leather string.

“Sorry I asked then...” Link grumbled from in front as he suddenly slowed his pace a few moments later, almost stopping. “There’s something up ahead.” I looked past his shoulder to see something indeed was making noises in front, almost like a slither of something moving along the ground.

“Well put up the lantern more, I can’t see a thing-“ I gasped as a large rat lurched from the side. Link moved quickly and struck it powerfully on its head, sending it across and making it smack against the wall, dead. There was another slither, and a rat came from the front, charging as it aimed for Link. I retracted the arrow and shot in a flash, piercing the chest of the animal, and making it flop over in death. Its red eyes twitched, but they turned dark with its legs and tails halting of movement.

“I doubt those are the only things housing the cave,” Link replied and stepped over the rat as I did the same, the two of us continuing our way further inside.

I reloaded another arrow as Link bravely walked ahead, his reflecting, yellow eyes looking about the ground and the ceiling of the cave. There was another movement among some grass, and I did not hesitate to shoot at the ferocious, venus-like trap that had lunged its pink-colored jaw toward us. It was shot on its blue veined head as its vine neck lay on the ground, lifeless. Link nodded to me as he bent down toward the head, retrieved my arrow and passed it to me, and split the mouth wider, breaking the jaw off. He reached into its mouth and snapped something off, making me wince. He retracted his hand, and had a large shell in his possession, a deep brown with a hint of lavender with little slime left on it. He stood and cleaned it among his pants and pushed it inside of his tunic, picking up the lantern in front with sword in hand.

“What is that?” I asked. I seriously could not guess what it would be used for, and surprised that Link even knew about it.

“It’s a Deku Nut. We’ll be able to use it soon I’m sure,” Link replied, and stopped there. For once I expected him to continue on his explanation, but nope, he left me wondering what the heck a Deku Nut was now. It was fairly large, as big as a hand, but I suppose I would see it in action soon enough.

We continued our path into the dark cave, as it seemed to be taking a while. We stepped onto a wooden platform however, catching me by surprise. My eyes caught sight of two set candles at the sides, and I immediately tapped Link with my arrow, pointing to them. Link waved the lantern forward, but I wasn’t sure why...until the sight of a burning, large spider web blasted into view. I stared at it as it burned down to the rocky floor, and now Link hurried forward and lit the two, tribal candle platforms, the fire roaring as Link quickly put out the lantern, tying it around his waist.

“It’s running out of oil, we’ll have to risk going blind into the rest of the cave,” he replied, rubbing his palm that held the sword.

“We won’t have to, look,” I pointed forward toward the end, seeing a small barricade of light coming in.

“Let’s get going,” he replied as he swung his sword once in hand. I followed as we began to make our way up the slight steep of rock, a few bats flying as they zipped past our heads and out toward where the dim light was.

As we approached, I immediately felt the thick fog among the place, Link looking about as I did the same. The place was almost left in ruins, taking the large, fallen trees of oak. The standing trees towered high into the sky, higher than any trees I have ever seen in the course of my lifetime. Their leaves brush gently with the soft wind as the ground was covered in different shades of dirt and grass. There were falling hills and steep climbs of them, and we began to scouter the area from where we were standing with two lit fires set at the exit of the cave. They seemed barely lit, and I knew we weren’t alone.

“Over there,” Link hurried forward to crouch as I followed, peeking past the old bark of a tree to see there were two, azure goblin-like creatures standing on guard in front of a closed gate. In their grubby hands were made, spiked clubs. Their stretched ears slightly flopped over at the tips, with white-silver hair running down in a stream behind their heads toward the back of their scrawny necks. Their thin chests were tiny compared to their wide hips, covered in a brown, tattered fabric that was wrapped around and tied at the base of their ankles. Their large feet thudded softly against the floor, with their heads hunching forward for their beady eyes to better see out in the far distance.

“Bokoblins,” I snapped, groaning to myself as I rubbed the top of my head.

“That’s what they are?” Link whispered, blinking to them with narrowed eyes.

“Yes. They’re quite easy to defeat...” Link looked at me with a raised brow. I sighed, shrugging, “Or that’s what I’ve heard.” There was a loud shout echoing in the distance, and from our long ears, both Link and I could tell it was from within the closed gates that they were guarding.

“They must’ve taken Talo while he was chasing the monkey,” Link replied, and swung his sword once in place.

“Don’t you think we should approach this in a sneak attack?” I raised a brow.

Link shot his eyes to me, “We can’t be wasting time and be thinking of a plan. The sun is almost down, and if we don’t hurry, we might not find him.” I looked about the area, seeing that it wasn’t the fog that made this place look gloomy, but the amount of sunlight hitting within the place. For once, Link was right.

“Alright, fine, when do we charge?” I asked.

“Watch out!” Link suddenly pushed me to the floor as I grunted, shooting my eyes up to see him towering over me, with his sword drawn and blocking against the club that had been raised to strike me down. The sly Bokoblin screeched loudly as Link struck forward, sending it reeling back. I shot my eyes toward the gates, seeing the two Bokoblins had heard the call, and were heading straight for us. So much for the charge toward them.

I swiftly stood as I retracted an arrow on the bow; aiming it for a racing Bokoblin on Link’s opposite side, making it wriggle and fall on its back. I pulled out another arrow, but had to dodge as the club aimed for my head. I ducked again as the Bokoblin from the gate swung. I kicked my foot upward, sending it reeling back as Link jumped overhead, striking it down easily. It screeched as I hurried forward with Link racing off to fend off the three approaching goblins at the side. I shot an arrow at the head of the laying enemy, making it stop squirming with my foot on its neck. I noticed something glimmering at the edge of its hip, and I pulled out a string...with a key attached to it. My eyes widened, and I looked over to Link hurriedly who had pulled out the Deku Nut and slammed it against the ground. The Bokoblins that were nearby the blast were stunned as Link charged to them, defeating two of them as the third regained its will to fight. Though in the distance....there were a whole lot more coming.

Retrieving my arrows and placing them back inside my quiver, I ran forward toward the gates with my bow tightly in hand, “Link!” I fumbled with the lock on the crated gates, quickly turning the body around and taking the locking neck off of the made, wooden hinges. I turned to see Link was running hurriedly toward me as I cracked the door slightly open, enough for him and me to slip into. The Bokoblins rushed forward in haste as I reattached the lock from within the gates this time, the grimy hands shooting through the gaps of the gates, but none could reach the hanging, opened lock at the center. I sighed as the gates continued to thrash, but after a few moments the enemies could only stare at us in vengeance, their growls and huffs escaping their wide mouths as they placed their clubs down in defeat. I placed the key within the pocket of my pants, grinning toward the grumpy creatures.

“Not so smart, are ya?” I chuckled, sticking my tongue out to them. A few of them grunted in anger.

“Elysia, let’s get moving,” Link replied as he lowered his wooden sword, attaching it to his back. I sneered at the Bokoblins once more as I followed right beside Link, heading into the outstretching hallway of a cave. The fog was settling now to the floor as we headed further inside, looking across to see the end was near. The sunset sky was now beginning to creep, as I now realized the urgency of finding Talo.

We both came in the open area of a secluded base of tall grass, looking among the rock, high walls to see a path leading towards the left. Link led once again as I loaded my bow with two arrows, noticing some movement ahead where what appeared to be the remains of a bridge settled against the rock wall. It was almost thirty feet high, covered in some vines hanging from the high trees above. Near it were two Bokoblins, seeming to be pitching and grunting in language, their clubs lightly tapping each other in some sort of play. Link stopped but I walked a few paces forward, stopping before they could hear me.

“Elysia, you can’t shoot that far,” Link whispered. I ignored him as I aimed, breathing deeply as I squinted my eyes. The Bokoblins slowly began to look my way, but the arrows pierced across into their skulls, making them fall over and on top of each other. I walked ahead, ignoring Link’s surprised expression. I stopped a few yards behind them, and looked up to the broken bridge, but noticed that it did not appear to be a part of anything nearby here. So...why was it here?

“Odd...” I tilted my head to it after I had reached down to pull out my arrows, hearing Link walking past me and began to make his way forward toward where the grass had stopped growing. There was a foundation of what appeared to be a large, forty diameter foot trunk of a tree, but the floor seemed to be smoothed out purposely to make the floor. The rings decorated the floor marvelously as I bent down to touch it, but looked about to see nobody was in sight of this place. Who could’ve made it?

“Where are we?” I couldn’t help but ask, looking among the arching rock walls flooded with green vines, and a stretch of something snaking its way among the air into a platform in the distance. Link seemed to be staring at it as he made his way past the foundation of the rings, and he gasped to what he was seeing. I quickly walked and stood beside, looking into the distance, and not a moment later the sound of a calling child rung into the air.

“Link!” Talo shouted, trapped in a made cage that was perched on a wooden platform. Beside his cage was another, and there was a monkey with a flower resting on the side of its ear. It screeched and jumped in excitement, gripping onto the bars of the bamboo cage and rattling them desperately. “Save us!” Talo shouted.

It was not a second later when the sitting Bokoblins stood, six in total as they spotted Link and me running up through the bark-made, tunnel-bridge, the air pushing my flaming hair back. I aimed at the first Bokoblin and fired an arrow, making it fall flat on its face with the club falling over the edge of the curving wood. The second Bokoblin rushed as Link shouted, striking the club out of its hand and then swung his weapon across, smacking the neck of the creature. The creature’s heavy head rolled over the edge of the bridge, making the rest of its body follow and fall into the deep depths of the fog below where its screeched disappeared.

“Kick their butts!” Talo cheered as the monkey clapped its hand in encouragement, rattling its prison once more.

Two more Bokoblins charged as I pulled out two arrows, shooting at their raised grips as the clubs fell out of their hands. They cried out as Link did not hesitate to swing his sword in a full circle, knocking the enemies off of their feet and sending them hurtling up and over the edges. Two were left as Link made haste, striking powerfully against the first goblin and immediately killing it, though his sword had split down right in the middle. Link stared at it, but amazingly dodged to the side as the club missed him by inches, the goblin rushing forward and baring its sharp teeth in rage. However, it stumbled as Link backed away, seeing it fall to the ground with one of my arrows already on its back, the blood leaking out from the puncture wound. I walked over and pulled out my arrow, flickering it once cleaning and placing it back into my possession.

“Your sword,” I replied, looking at the drooping weapon in Link’s hand as he approached.

He shrugged, “It ran its course. Glad it held out this far.” I hummed slightly to myself as I looked to him, then back at the sword.

“You were amazing!” Talo cheered as the monkey whooped softly in agreement.

“Is this the monkey you were chasing?” I asked, pointing to her.

“....Yeah,” Talo replied, sighing. I walked forward, and began to untie the leather string wrapped around her cage first. “What? Shouldn’t you be letting me out first?”

“No way, you got yourself into this mess in the first place. You owe me for each arrow I had used at your expense,” I huffed, making the little boy drop his jaw in displeasure.

“Link, aren’t you going to tell her something?” Talo quickly interjected as I unloosened two bars of the cage, the monkey waiting patiently as she sat on her rear, her wide eyes looking up to me.

“I can’t punish her if that’s what you mean,” Link crossed his arms, looking intently at Talo. I looked toward him beneath the bars of the cage as I bent down to untie the bottom strings, suppressing my grin to see Talo was further more enraged of Link not telling me anything.

“You aren’t going to defend me?” Talo questioned again, gripping the bars of his cage.

“You knew you weren’t supposed to run off into the Faron Woods. What’s more, you were captured for your rash decision-making of using the sword,” Link replied, placing his damaged sword on his back.

“Ohhh...” Talo sighed in disappointment as he slumped inside his cage, his hands holding onto his knees. His head dropped in shame, but it lifted slightly to look over as I had finally set the monkey free of its prison. It climbed out and oohed at me in gratitude, running off into the woods as it used the bridge we had just crossed. I picked up the cage and tossed it over the edge of the wooden platform we were on, looking to see it tumble and crash into pieces on its way down, though I could no longer hear it as it passed the surface of the misty fog.

I clapped my hands off as I stood next to Link now, looking to Talo with my hands on my hips. Talo looked between Link and me, blinking questionably.

“You’re not...going to leave me here, are you?” Talo asked worriedly.

“No, of course not,” Link shook his head, but he looked to the boy demandingly, “Did you learn your lesson?”

“...Yes...” Talo dropped his eyes again to his lap. “I won’t run off again...”

“I think you also need to apologize to someone,” Link replied. “Then I’ll let you go.” Talo shot his eyes up, and I followed, seeing Link was moving his head toward me while still looking to Talo.

“Apologize...to Elysia?” Talo grew shocked.

“Yes, for that day when she was fishing. You should know better than to tease people who come to rescue you,” Link continued. I stared at Link, somewhat surprised of what he was saying. Never would I think to see him make someone apologize to me, considering how annoying I was....but that didn’t mean I didn’t like it. An apology from Talo...this was my lucky day.

Talo sighed as he stood up, bowing his head slightly. He pushed his arms behind his back, and mumbled. Apparently that was wasn’t enough, and Link waited with arms crossed. I looked to Talo, seeing the little boy pick up his head, his large eyes lifting to stare at me. I waited with a small smirk on my lips.

“...I’m sorry...Elysia,” Talo replied. My goodness...my heart was doing flips. What a glorious day.

“Now I’ll get you out,” Link replied as he began to head over, and loosen the leather binds. “Mind helping me, Elysia?”

“For once...no, I wouldn’t mind,” I replied with a grin as I took the side beside him, untying the binds as well.

BACK AT THE VILLAGE:

It was a good thing we had left when we did, because once we reached the outskirts of Ordon Village, the night had finally set, though we were met with Rusl and Mayor Bo at the entrance. Talo was completely exhausted from the walking, and I will admit I was sort of worn out as well. Link seemed to have kept up his exhaustion at bay, and Talo hurried forward, wrapping his arms around Rusl first whose face reflected yellow from the torch Bo was holding.

“My dear boy, you’re safe,” Rusl replied, ruffling the top of Talo’s head that began to sniff. “Your parents are worried sick about cha. Mayor Bo will take ya home.”

“O-Okay,” Talo nodded, rubbing off the corner of his eyes.

“Come, and thank you, Link and Elysia,” Mayor Bo nodded to the two of you. “Perhaps you both work together in a pair, instead of alone.”

“No way, this was a one thing in a lifetime,” I replied quickly, crossing my arms. “I just wanted to see how Link could hold himself in his own mess.”

“...Likewise Bo....despite having a successful rescue, I do believe this is the only time you’ll ever see us working together,” Link replied, rubbing his shoulder.

Mayor Bo didn’t seem convinced, and Link and I stared at him questionably as he grinned, “Suit yourself. Fate as a funny way of curving our destinies...” Bo began to lead Talo by his back as the two disappeared into the village.

Rusl approached us as he smiled widely, “Thank you for your efforts to save Talo together. Who knows what would’ve happened if ya hadn’t gone when ya did.”

“Good thing we’ll never know then,” Link replied.

“When Colin and Bo informed me that cha both set out to find him, I knew ya would not fail at the mission...but such a heavy task should have never fallen onto your shoulders in the first place.” He placed his hands on his hips, a small frown on his face, “I do apologize for any trouble you might have faced when you went to go find him....”

Link and I shared a glance, and then we looked to Rusl, shaking our heads, “No problem. Totally fine.”

Rusl’s eyes scrutinized in worry, his large eyebrows marking down towards the bridge of his nose, “You did not encounter strange beings in the woods? There is something uneasy of them lately....as if something is waiting within ‘em.”

Link and I shared a glance, but come to think of it...I never thought I would meet one of those Bokoblins ever, especially so close to a place like Ordon, considering they were tales of dark creatures that shouldn’t be in Hyrule or remotely close to it. Taking into account of my voodoo ancestry....they were beings not to be meddled with either. I’m just glad I ended up defeating them easily with Link.

“Anyways...” Rusl waved a hand, seeming to find his conversation silly perhaps. He looked to Link, “Tomorrow you will be departing for Hyrule with Bo’s gift to the royal family, and do make it back safely.” My mouth dropped the instant he said Hyrule, and I shot a glance to Link. He looked to me, and looked guilty as he looked quickly toward Rusl, escaping my gaze.

“Wait.....he gets to leave the village?” I quickly cut in, thumbing to the blond.

Rusl opened his eyes wide to me, his arms crossed, “Bo did not explain this to you?”

I opened my mouth in a large frown, “...No...I guess not.” I dropped my head as I stared at the ground, my hands turning into fists underneath my arms.

Rusl turned back to Link, clearing his throat from the awkward realization, “I believe...it’s a good thing I have given this task to you Link....Hey, you might even be lucky and get to meet Princess Zelda herself.” He chuckled as he slapped his hand onto Link’s shoulder, “In any case, it’s best to rest, you have a long day ahead of you, as well as you Elysia.” Rusl smiled to both of us as I held my frown, looking to the ground as I waved him off. Once he was out of earshot, I glared to Link who turned his face to look at me directly.

“Elysia....I’m sorry,” he began.

“Why are you apologizing? You don’t need to apologize to me,” I snorted out angrily beginning to walk away. Link hurried forward as he gripped onto my shoulder. I swiftly whirled around and slapped his hand off of me, “Don’t touch me! If you ever lay a hand on me, I will cut your tongue out!”

“Elysia, I’m sorry...I know you want to leave....but you mustn’t be angry. I will be back....and if Bo had sent you, he wasn’t sure if you would come back....”

“That’s what you all think of me....of stabbing you all in the back. Why would I believe you were any different than the rest of the villagers here?” I spat back, growling. I began to retreat inside the village, but Link continued to follow me. I stopped in my tracks and pointed back toward the outside of Ordon, my eyes dangerously narrowed gold, “Your house is that way.”

Link stopped in his tracks, and his eyes narrowed just the same as mine, “Not everyone is as betraying as you think of them to be. I don’t know what your deal is-“

“My deal is with you, Link!” I hissed, stomping a foot into his direction, “Just because you’re Link, you have all the privileges in the world! It’s so damn annoying, and I hope you come scathed in bandages tomorrow!”

Link’s eyes widened slightly, but they narrowed again, “I would never wish for something like that to happen to you....”

“I don’t care what you wish for,” I retorted. His teeth gritted each other as I turned away; beginning to make my way across the pathway, looking up to see Bo had met up with Rusl who was waiting in between their houses. I quickly shuffled my way onto the bridge and past the waterwheel house, kicking the ferns out of my way as I found myself in my poorly constructed hut.

Despite Link being as brave as people said he was...he was just like the rest of these humans. I should’ve known.


	4. Into the Twilight

THE NEXT DAY:

Needless to say, the next morning...I was not looking forward to it. A big day for Link, definitely. For me? I doubted it.

I woke up with a hungry stomach, and it slightly distracted me which I was grateful for. I gathered up my quiver and bow and set off for the lake behind the waterwheel house of Talo and Malo’s parents. It was a nice morning, with a slight breeze and a warm sun. The clouds moved along the sky undisturbed as the ferns kissed along my bare legs and feet. I made it to the pier and settled myself on top of it. I made sure the leather strings I gathered were tied secured to several arrows, and I loaded them up to fire. Unsurprisingly, I caught five fish in ten minutes. Everyone else was going about their usual business, which left me relieved that no one was planning on bothering me.

As I picked up my belongings, with the fishes pushed along through one arrow that I carried, I began to head back to my hut, though I stopped to find Bo was heading into my direction. Oh....great. This couldn’t be good.

I stopped walking as I stabbed the end of the sharp arrow against the ground, the fish drying slightly from the warm air. I tightened my quiver on my chest, exhaling deeply as Bo was now within earshot.

“Elysia...I must speak with you,” Bo began. My eyes redirected however to the waterwheel house, seeing little Talo and Malo walking out hurriedly. They suddenly turned to my direction, but they merely stared. I stared back, but I did not give any threatening look to them. Talo quirked his mouth to one side as he looked at me, then edged on his brother to follow. The two left as Bo watched them go, and then stood a yard away from me, looking to me. I looked at the grass for a bit, and then looked back up to him. Might as well get it over with.

“About what?” I asked. I really hoped he wouldn’t bring it up.

“It’s about Link’s trip-“ YES, of course he brings it up, “-and I do believe you need an explanation about it.”

“You...really don’t need to explain it. I get it, you don’t trust me,” I began. Before Bo could interfere, “or you believe it’s too dangerous for someone like me to make.”

“...Well...yes,” Bo replied.

My face slightly flared red, but I kept it down as best as I could, “And then you wonder why I’m sexist. Just because he’s a boy doesn’t mean that I can’t handle the job.”

Bo crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at me, “Your past performances don’t exactly give me a different story to work with. Be honest Elysia....would you have come back?” I blinked to him, and I opened my mouth to reply, but he stopped me with narrowing his eyes, “...Be honest.”

I sighed, looking to the side for a moment, gathering my thoughts as I could hear the chatter of the villagers at the far end of the bridge, walking along the path to deliver goods as the children ran along the grasses, cheering. Then I heard the heavy thuds of hooves and I had to look up, seeing it was Link riding Epona and heading toward where the ranch laid in wait.

I looked among the wooden fences of the pumpkin harvest at the sides, remembering when I had plucked them all out because Talo dared me to beat Link’s record. I only plucked the chickens to help prepare them for the grand festival we were going to have, and I only rode onto the goat last time because I believed I would be able to strain it like the others. Overall....my past performances were nothing but misleading to what I wanted to show Bo, to show I could do it all, and without having to be a guy.

Back in my tribe, it was all women, and they did men’s work, or was considered men’s work, but here.....the culture was beyond my expectations. I could not do certain activities because they were deemed “unlady-like”. Ever since I’ve been here, I’ve been treated nothing but uncivil and prejudiced, just because of the way I lived before. How long would it last really? The patience?

I picked up my head to look at Bo, and I blinked once, “No, I wouldn’t have come back.”

“Then what is why Rusl believed it was best to send Link,” Bo replied. A placed a hand on my shoulder, and I froze, swiftly looking to him. However, he smiled generously, and I lowered my guard, loosening the leather band of my quiver resting against my torso. He hadn’t approached me so fondly since.....I moved out of his home really.

“It is not that we do not believe you cannot do it....it is because we worry for you,” Bo began. “You have great potential Elysia; you just have to put it to better use.” He let go of me as he turned slightly, but turned back to look at me, “I would like for you to follow me. Ilia has asked for your assistance with something.”

“...She’s asking...for me?” I questioned tentatively.

“Yes,” Bo nodded once, “She is hoping you can teach her some tricks for healing and mending wounds.” I opened my mouth, but Bo interrupted again, “I suppose I’m not the only one who knows of your voodoo tricks.” He smiled as he began to walk away. I blinked at him slowly; surprised that he even approached me with some kindness.

Nevertheless, I knew it was an opportunity to get on his good side as I hurried inside the hut of mine, quickly pulling out my box of pouches from underneath the bed. I reached under the pillow to retrieve my two bags of Rupees, and placed them inside my quiver. I attacked the threads of the pouches to my waist as I then pushed the empty box back underneath the bed. I checked to make sure I didn’t leave anything vital behind, and I walked out of the hut. The pouches slid across my thighs and hips as I walked by the ferns, passing the pumpkin patches and walking chickens about, but they were sure to stay clear of me, seeing that I had....murdered some of their friends before.

I walked over the small bridge, the river trickling sweetly underneath as the wood creaked. I touched onto the walkway of the passing villagers. Several looked toward me, but none held long gazes as I began to make my way up the small hill of dirt and squished grass, heading past the small river revolving around Rusl’s house to Bo’s staircase, looking to see the door was already opened and Ilia was already waiting near the door.

She smiled warmly to me as I walked up the steps hesitantly, seeing she was motioning me to her, “Don’t be shy, Elysia.” I swallowed roughly, but I walked up with some confidence and stood in front of her, my golden irises looking down to her slightly.

“...Um....did you need me....or...?” I poorly asked. Jeezes, why was it so easy to talk to that Coro guy? Perhaps...because he didn’t know of my reputation around here.

Ilia nodded quickly, and she gripped my hand tightly. I almost slapped her away, but thought better of it as she tugged me inside Bo’s house. In the middle of the room, it seemed she had set a small table there, and there were different herbs and plants among the surface of it. There were also small vials of several liquids of different colors, along with different types of bandages.

She walked me forward, but she looked to see the arrow of fish I still had, “Oh, you were successful today?”

“Um...yeah,” I nodded awkwardly.

“We’ll cook them, I’ll take it,” Ilia gripped the end of the arrow, and she began to place it beside the roaring pot that was beside. She took the fish off one by one, leaving my arrow bare. She dropped the fish into the pot gently, and began to stir the cooking water with a large wooden spoon. She began to head back to me, my arrow in her hand with her eyes carefully scanning it, “You...made this?”

I grew slightly red, “Er.....yeah. I like to make my arrows.”

“The cuts are so precise...you must care deeply about them,” Ilia smiled, and handed me the arrow. I took it gently and placed it in my quiver. She looked toward the table instead, and waited. I raised a brow questionably, and found her eyes looking back to me.

“Well....what do you think?” she asked, her bright eyes blinking to me.

“Uh....” I scratched my head, looking to the contents, “Bo said...you were interested in....healing medicine?”

“Quite,” Ilia nodded once, and began to point to the several different types of vials around. “I gathered these ingredients among the lake and river, some from the ranch. I noticed the goats are very healthy, and I thought of making some medicine from the shrubs that they eat. It seems that their scars heal rather quickly, and I noticed they liked to rub against the mountain sides, so I collected some of the dirt from them.” And...she didn’t stop there. She pointed out every piece of plant she collected, and why she thought it was useful. I couldn’t help but stare at her as she continued, seeing she was so intrigued on learning about what she had collected. Oddly enough...she reminded me of....me when I was her age, except it was more for weaponry than medicine.

When she finished, she looked to me, beaming. I had to blink several times to gather my thoughts and I couldn’t help but wonder who had taught her. I never thought of Bo being the main man for medicine, that was usually Rusl....did she learn from him?

“Ilia...” I started, intrigued, “Where did you learn all of this?”

“Oh....I learned it on my own. See, my mother left a book of medicine behind, and I thought to read it,” Ilia began. Her mother...that’s right...she passed away when giving birth. At least...she gave birth to a girl like Ilia. I could only guess my bond with Bo would be different if he had raised a boy; Ilia left a soft spot on him somehow, I could feel it.

“That’s...very resourceful of you,” I replied slowly, removing my quiver and bow, and setting it aside by the door. I returned back to the table where Ilia waited, and I noticed that she had retrieved the book.

“Would you like to take a look?” she asked, handing it out to me. I looked toward it, and handled it gently, feeling the worn fabric among the surface. It was tied completely with thick string, with a scent of lilacs among the object. I wriggled my nose of the nice fragrance, and then gently opened the book in my arms. My eyes widened slightly to see the extensive notes her mother had written in lovely cursive, slightly faded of black ink. I continued to turn the pages, and I became....fascinated of all the facts, not ever guessing that the juices inside a Deku Nut could be used as either oil or cooling aids for burns. It seemed that the minerals of the dirt Ilia had collected did indeed help aid against fresh scars, which explained why the goats were fast healers.

I settled the book down on the table, and looked toward the vials she had. I held them up to look at them properly, and then began to feel the herbs she had collected. Ilia waited patiently as she somewhat jumped in place, excited to hear what I had to say. I smelled them slightly, and then moved onto the next plant.

“Well, the plants you collected are of different variety, but I would say these are better for covering wounds than for curing headaches,” I replied as I placed the long leaves of different colors aside, then moved onto some prickly leaves that were covered in rounded needles, “These are for the headaches, definitely.”

“What about the liquids?” Ilia asked next.

I picked up two containers, then swirled the yellow liquid first, “It looks like you collected some honey with some water of a water lily...perhaps better for rashes.” I looked to the one with the blue liquid, remembering it...from somewhere. “I believe...this is for....bruises, but I can’t be sure. It’s been a while.”

“Did you learn from your tribe?” Ilia asked. I nodded to her. “That must’ve been amazing....not many people here are interested in medicine like my mother was....”

“When you’re in the desert, you must learn how to survive with limited resources,” I replied next, rearranging the objects on the table by how much effectiveness each one had for each time of illness. I wasn’t too sure about the ones for headaches, but I certainly knew the ones for bruises and burns.

Ilia watched carefully as I explained thoroughly the properties of each herb, but I did not bother to explain the liquid ones, seeing that it was quite rare to have such exotic things in my village. The trade was usually for food, clothes or herbs, herbs being the most abundant in the market. And considering babies had to be bathed in cold water because of the extensive heat, the herbs were added to further strengthen their skins for the wild winds and temperature.

We spent enough time to talk about the ingredients that the fish was already done, and Ilia was more than happy to serve it for us. I gladly shared my catch with her, and we both ate in nice silence, though she was quite persistent to know what else I knew about. It wasn’t long before she asked me about my voodoo practices and I knew Bo wasn’t lying after all. I could only wonder how she had come to know of that, if only Bo and Rusl knew.

“Do you do those...um....dolls with pins kind of voodoo?” Ilia asked.

I looked to her...and laughed, shaking my head, “That is the stereotypical guess. My voodoo is among medicine, and some aspects of spiritual effects.”

“Oh? Like what?” Ilia asked as she had finished her two fishes. I chewed mine in thought, humming a bit before I swallowed.

“Well, there are types of magic that are....prohibited from learning, and there are others only available to those with higher experience. Because I didn’t get to fully learn, I began to practice on my own, but I don’t go beyond my boundaries.”

“But you know a ton of medicine, yes?” Ilia asked.

I nodded, finishing my last bit of fish, “Most certainly.”

“Do...the herbs also work well with animals?” Ilia asked. I drank some water, and nodded, but I looked to her, seeing she had more to tell it seemed. “I also wanted to get your advice on the things I have because I’m taking care of Epona. Link keeps pushing her too hard, and I don’t have doubts that he will do the same today.”

My jaw slightly tightened at his name, but I kept my cool as I nodded slowly, “You don’t say?”

“My only hope is that she’s not bruised,” Ilia replied.

“...Neither do I....poor horse,” I replied honestly, shaking my head. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and I looked around to see it was Bo, smiling warmly to us.

“How is everything going?”

Before I could answer him, Ilia stood up and smiled widely, “It’s great! Elysia taught me many things, some that even mother didn’t know.” Well...at least I impressed her.

“That’s amazing to hear. And...” Bo turned momentarily to the side, and looked to Ilia, “I believe I hear Link approaching.” I paused, and indeed I heard the stomps of an approaching horse outside. Ilia quickly began to head out as I stood up as well, now feeling uncomfortable that Link was going to be sticking around.

Bo seemed to have noticed my hurry, and looked to me, “Now Elysia....perhaps Ilia is going to want you to stick around.” I stared at him slightly dumfounded, Ilia outside as she waved to the approaching Link I could not see. I picked up my effects, tying the quiver around me again.

“It only seems that you want me to make peace with Link,” I replied. Bo said nothing. I rolled my eyes, huffing once, “I knew it.....and you’re using your daughter to do it. I am ashamed of you.”

Bo briefly hunched his head, but he shook his head, “I suppose I cannot do well either.” He walked out as I watched him go, completely baffled of what he had just revealed. Using Ilia?...He....was clever, considering I almost fell for it.

Any case, I made sure I had everything, but I slowed my pace as I could hear Bo talking to Link outside, who I guess dismounted Epona. Ilia seemed to be talking to Epona, but my ears redirected themselves to hear Link and Bo’s conversation...and I couldn’t help but feel that horrid green monster within me roaring to steal Epona and leaving the village.

“The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle,” Bo replied, slapping his hand to Link’s shoulder.

“I won’t let you down,” Link replied firmly. My stomach boiled.

“The royal family requested this gift specifically, so it’s real special. Be sure to keep your eyes on it throughout the whole trip,” Bo stated again. “Plus....it wouldn’t be a good representation for Ordon if our delivery man were to be late for such a special occasion. You get me, lad?”

Now my curiosity was striking me more powerfully than my anger. What could Link possibly be delivering to the royal family of all of Hyrule? Surely...something to be worth protecting if Link was transporting it. And he had no weapon......the chivalry never dies with him...it was...unbearable.

“Wait...what is this?” I blinked, and couldn’t help but make myself known as I looked outside to see Ilia was rubbing Epona’s front, left leg. She was moving the hairs out of the way for a better look as Link and Bo turned to look at her direction. Before Link could reply, she show her green eyes toward him, swirling in mist as her blond bangs curved along her forehead, sweeping to the right side of her face.

“She’s injured Link,” Ilia replied. It wasn’t a question, and Link opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come out. I leaned against the door frame, crossing my arms and grinning at the scene. Bo turned to look at me, signaling me to be respectful, but I shook my head to and fro, my red hair waving along my shoulders. Bo sighed in irritation.

“Link! How could you!” Ilia shouted instantly, making several people turn about to look at the commotion. Oh dear, this was hilarious, and I couldn’t help but giggle as I covered my mouth with a slapping hand. Link shot his eyes to me, barely noticing that I was there, but his direction looked back to Ilia and he swiftly backed away at her advance, his neck craning back with his blue eyes widening at Ilia’s fury. Bo watched hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to face the same wrath as Link.

“You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn’t you!” Ilia continued. Link’s eyes widened another fraction, and I grew more pleased by the second. Oh no...Bo was going to interfere as he waved his hands gesturally to Ilia to calm down. This was going to be good.

“Now now....Ilia. There’s no need to get so hot with him....” Bo replied, swallowing.

“FATHER!” Ilia shouted again, and I couldn’t help but let all my hearty laughter out, holding onto my stomach and the other hand holding onto the door frame. Oh no, my stomach was hurting, but I could not stop as she continued, “How can you be so easy on him? You’re the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!” BURN.

Bo and Link both dropped their heads in defeat. This was marvelous. I really shouldn’t be getting a kick out of it, but I wasn’t going to deny myself of such a luxurious moment such as this. I cleared my throat after a few moments, unable to rid of the huge, fat grin on my face as Ilia brushed Epona’s mane. Link and Bo both cracked an eye open to each other, seeming conflicted on what to say now.

“You poor thing....Elysia?” Ilia suddenly turned to my direction.

I looked up, clearing my throat one last time, “Yes?”

“Do you mind accompanying me to the forest spring? I want to tend to Epona’s wound,” she asked politely.

“Do you want me to bring some of the herbs you collected?” I asked, thumbing inside. She nodded and I hurried, collecting the herbs I recognized for the bruises and cut flesh, feeling for my pouch to make sure I had my goo. Outside I could hear Bo pleading with Ilia.

“I-Ilia, if Link does not have Epona, he won’t make the delivery in time!”

“He should’ve thought of that before he pushed Epona too hard this morning,” Ilia replied firmly with a huff. I walked back outside as Ilia was waiting for me, and Link and Bo looked toward me as I approached. Probably the best thing about it was that Link was staring at me with some hatred, and I smiled widely at him as I passed him, purposely whipping my hair in his direction. He looked away as my hair wacked him, and now I stood in front of Ilia as I showed her the herbs, and she smiled as she began to lead the way.

“You were right, Bo! We are bonding!” I called out with a hearty laugh, turning back to face forward with Ilia as we began to pass the small bridge and heading past the Sundries Shop with Epona’s harness in her hand.

AT THE FOREST SPRING:

The herbs Ilia had picked were enough to tend to Epona’s wound, which turned a dark red as it began to scar. Of course, I wasn’t touching the horse, seeing that the moment I stepped onto the spring with both her and Ilia, Epona had neighed horrifically at me. Well...yeah...I guess my reputation did run in the village enough to even make the horse hate me. Perfect.

From a distance, I guided Ilia instructions, but it wasn’t long before she tended to the wound on her very own knowledge. Epona seemed pleased of the wash from the spring’s water, and it....felt awfully nice, almost rejuvenating to my whole being.

I walked over to the small platforms of where the river was flowing from, reaching forward as I rested my hand on the rocky platform and letting the river run down my hands and wrists. It felt lovely as I cupped my hands underneath the running water and splashed some on my face. The dirt and mud I collected a few days ago was dropping, but as they touched back onto the lake, the dirt almost seemed to vanish, the water clean once again. This was indeed some spring, and I did not hesitate to clean my feet and legs off, then my arms as they glistened from the rays of the sun.

A few moments after our arrival, Colin arrived, but Ilia was quick to lock the gates leading into the spring, knowing that Link could not be too far behind. Colin walked over, then spotted me, waving hello to me. I waved back briefly, continuing to clean myself.

“How is she doing?” Colin asked, looking to Epona. Epona purred her lips as she dipped her head, nuzzling Colin’s chest. I threw my arm up in disbelief; even the little kid had better luck than I had.

“She is doing better,” Ilia replied smiling. “Aren’t you girl?” Epona nodded once as Ilia began to brush her hair.

“Hi Elysia...aren’t you going to pet Epona?” Colin asked.

I shook my head, “That horse doesn’t like me as much as the owner!” I rolled my eyes as Epona shot a glance to me. I stared back at her, “Yeah.....you know who I’m talking about.” Epona shook her mane as she turned back to Colin and Ilia.

“Well I’m glad she’s feeling better,” Colin smiled, patting down Epona’s nose.

“Thanks to Elysia’s help of course...she knows more about medicine than I do,” Ilia added in the distance. I instinctively looked away, feeling my cheeks flare again, but I had finished cleaning myself, and instead I was playing with the water with my fingers.

“Ilia...?” I recognized that as Link’s voice as I looked up, seeing Link was gripping onto the bars of the gates from outside, rattling them slightly. He rested his chin against the wooden bar below his face, squinting inside the spring with a few flowers decorating among his head. Ilia simply ignored him as Colin looked between the two. I grinned, giggling as I crossed my arms, looking over to Link.

“How’s it going over there?” I waved. Link glared at me, and I smiled further, “Aww...someone looks a little sad.”

“Elysia, I’m not here to play games,” Link gritted his teeth. His eyes looked apologetically toward Ilia. “Ilia...please let me have Epona back.” Ilia looked away, continuing to brush Epona. Colin was now looking worried. “Please? I have to make the delivery....”

“Epona is injured because of you- Colin, don’t you dare open that gate,” Ilia looked to see Colin was heading toward the gate.

Colin fiddled with his fingers, but nodded, “I won’t open it.” Colin was now standing in front of Link on the other side of the gate, but seemed to be whispering something to him. I raised a brow in their direction, and then when I saw Link’s eyes brightened, I knew he had a way to sneak in.

He cleared his throat, clapping his hands together as he backed away from the gate, “Well! I suppose you are right Ilia! I don’t believe I will make the delivery today....I shall fetch Epona later then....” He quickly darted to the side. As I watched him go, and found that Colin wasn’t turning around.

“You told him a way to get in, didn’t you?” I called out. Colin hunched his shoulders as Ilia turned to look at him, seeing he wasn’t turning around, but he was shaking his head.

“N-No.....I didn’t....” he replied bitterly.

“He’s in trouble Colin....why are you helping him?” Ilia crossed her arms.

Colin turned, and he furrowed his eyebrows, “I’m sure Link didn’t mean to hurt Epona. I’m sure he was just tired from the capture of Talo yesterday.”

Ilia blinked, and she placed her hands on her hips as she approached Colin, tilting her head, “...Talo was captured?”

“Mmyes...and Link and Elysia went to go save him when he went to chase that monkey,” Colin nodded quickly. Ilia turned to me, and I could feel my stomach drop. She was now approaching me, and it was there I could feel Bo’s fear of her.

“Is this true?” Ilia asked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, “....Yeah.” Sadly, she persisted further of what happened, and I began to explain what had occurred. She grew softer in the face, and I knew that she was going to forgive Link. Damn it all, my one chance of having someone by my side, and I myself blew it. It literally was a second later that I heard rustling, and then a push of branches and bushes fell forward onto the ground as Link had crawled out of a small space by the right side of the lake. I glared at him as she stood up, and dusted himself off at his pants and chest. He looked to our direction, and Colin smiled as Ilia looked to me, to Link, and then to me again.

“Oh dear.....well...” Ilia replied, rubbing the edge of her jaw in confusion. Please don’t forgive him...please don’t forgive him.

“Link....” Ilia replied, folding her hands in front of her lap.

Link approached, and he sighed, “I really am sorry for pushing Epona too hard.” Ilia looked to Epona, seeing that she was heading over to Link. Link smiled warmly as he brushed along the long face of Epona, nuzzling her mane with his fingers. She neighed softly as he did.

Ilia looked to Epona, and then to Link, shaking her head, “It appears that Epona will always be in favor of you, despite her injuries or not.” She rubbed her arm, and then shrugged, “The injury wasn’t bad....so I suppose you both can go make that delivery in time.”

Link nodded, “Thank you.” He gripped onto the reins, and Epona neighed again at his touch, her eyelids flickering. For all I know, she was probably blushing for him. Good god.

“But Link....” Ilia began, looking to Link with misty eyes.

Link blinked, “Yes what is it?” Oh no, I could feel the gushy feelings coming, and Colin could too as he smiled widely as he looked between the two. I really just wanted to bash my head against the rock wall. Just end it for me now....please.

“Can you at least promise me this?” Ilia asked, looking to Epona one last time, before averting her gaze to Link. Link waited, and she continued, “No matter what happens on your journey....don’t try to do anything...out of your league. Please.” She smiled as Link did as well, “Just come home safely.” I knew it....a cheesy line. Good grief.

Suddenly the sound of rushing hooves banged and I swiftly turned. Before anyone could shout, the gates of the spring were abruptly splintered and knocked down, the dust flying everywhere. Ilia and Colin screamed as I hurried forward, Epona suddenly stomping on her hooves in surprise and left in a rush. The water splashed widely around as I caught sight of a large boar, its large tusks knocking down the gates as disguised, green goblins were riding on its metal plate of a seat. The boar dashed forward in haste, larger than Epona as Link quickly moved out of the way of its thrashing rampage. I rolled to the side, pulling my bow out as I retrieved an arrow, shooting it and catching the rear of the boar. The boar thrashed around as the green Bulblin driver averted its attention to me. My eyes widened to find the archer behind him suddenly aimed an arrow, catching Ilia on her back. Her scream halted as she fell on the bank of the river, Colin hurrying to her.

“NO!” Link shouted as he began to run.

“Link, watch-!” I shot an arm out, but the second boar that approached with its rider knocked the back of Link’s head with its club. Link gasped, and he hit the water on his back, his eyes rolling back into his head. My mouth dropped in horror, and I cried out, but to my dismay, I shouldn’t have done that.

I screamed as an arrow zipped, snaring me across my leg. I dropped to the ground, but I quickly aimed my arrow up, shooting at the archer who had shot at me first. He screeched as he then fell off the boar, lifeless on the ground as his robes tattered and his arrows fell out of his quiver. I began to stand, but felt a large grip at the side of my throat. I gurgled loudly as I kicked, only to be picked off the ground. My eyes looked at the corner, seeing a large Bulbin had me, sickly green for its skin. His large horns on his head curved upwards toward the sky, with his armored boar huffing at my presence. I kicked as the Bulbin suddenly gripped my bow...and literally crushed it in the palm of his free hand. I squirmed violently as it shot its face in front of mine, clutching my throat tighter as its metal shoulder clanked against each other. I sank my nails into its dirty flesh, feeling the air slowly leaving my lungs. I was going to die.

The Bulbin’s red-outlined eyes snared at me, and it opened its mouth, its rotting teeth throwing a hot breath of a horrible stench against my face, “.......Fox.” My eyes squinted further, trying to stay open. I screamed as my back met against the rock wall, my body falling down as I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. I pushed my arms about the ground, whimpering as I tried to stand, unable to fully see where I was, but the pain entering my body was tremendous. I shot my eyes up, only seething in pain to see a blurred Colin and Ilia being picked up, Link at the floor of the large, armored boar that Bulbin was riding with the water splashing among the ends of his face. There was a loud blow of a horn, and the air shook terribly from the sound of it. It cried out to the sky as I could feel this sudden uneasiness in the air.

“L-Link!” I cried out, seeing he was beginning to come to, with the boars now riding out of the spring. No, they were...getting away! Link was now standing on wobbling feet, his eyes quickly averting across the area in haste, and they dropped to me. I groaned as I pointed forward, but he hurried to me.

“Elysia!” Link replied, beginning to pick me up.

“They went out! They took them!” I quickly replied, gasping for air. Nevertheless Link helped me to my feet. My eyes flickered rapidly as I looked to the side, and I...almost cried at the sight of my broken bow. I went to pick it up, pieces of the splintered wood falling onto the edge of the spring.

“You must head back to the village! I will retrieve Colin and Ilia!” Link replied. I shot my eyes to him, but he was already running out of the spring, heading toward the bridge.

“N-No! Wait!” I called out, but I fell forward onto the ground, my face meeting the wet grass. I grunted as I began to stand up poorly, hearing Link’s footsteps fading...No.....don’t go Link....

I stumbled onto my feet, the tree tops spinning above my head as I tried my very best to concentrate, but whatever that Bulblin did.....it was effecting me immensely to the extent of dulling my body functions. But after what seemed like an hour, which really was ten minutes, I reached the edge of the village, and I fell face first again, my bow falling out of my grasp. I cried out as I could feel the blood running down my leg, my face scrunching up in agony. My tears fell for the love of my broken bow.

“Bo!” I cried out, trying to crawl forward, but even my fingers were not obligating as they weakly gripped the ferns near my, not even being able to snap them. There was a shout of several voices, and a pair of large feet began to head to me. I was lifted to sit up, but I gripped onto my leg, crying out in pain. I shot my eyes up, seeing a blurred Bo in view.

“Elysia! You’re injured! What happened?!” Bo asked as I saw Rusl come into view, and Fado on the other side.

“L-Link! Colin- Ilia! They were....” I froze though as my eyes shot up past Bo’s large face and into the sky. The three men followed my gaze, and there, in the wake of all evil and horror, was a large pool of darkness beginning to consume the sky, and beginning to dim the whole village in a nightmare. Red outlines began to creep among it, settling the whole view of the world into twilight.


	5. The Fire Lit

It was a horrific sight, the sky derisively at any hope of salvation from the traumatic spur of events; everyone had lost control, and there were hundreds of footsteps running back and forth, with the screams and shouts filling the air. My skin crawled at the feeling that had taken upon the safe village, knowing well that something was brought unwelcomed, and was terrorizing the sanctuary of these humans.

“We must tend to your wound!” Bo picked me up easily into his arms, rushing past the villagers who were scrambling back and forth in my vision, several bumping into Bo. He shouted out for everyone to calm down, but even his mighty and powerful lungs could not halt the chaos that had already erupted.

“Something...is coming!” I struggled in his arms, groaning. The air was thickening, and cold sweat ran down my forehead and cheeks. Something was indeed wavering in the air, but I wasn’t sure what this.....malicious feeling was. The cries of the villagers were shrilly, and there was a loud thud against the floor. Bo quickly turned, and approaching the entrance of the village were these....large creatures.

My eyes widened at their sights as Bo ran faster, making them distant, but their skin was as black as that of a cold heart. They were large than a man, hunching over as their black claws rattled the ground and their shabby, black hair waved to and fro as they jogged into the grounds. There was a piercing screech, and I winced from it, feeling a sort of jerk within my stomach as Bo was now running ahead, the rest of the villagers quickly heading inside their huts.

“Barricade the doors!” Bo commanded out and he ran up his own steps, slamming the door behind him. He quickly and gently placed me down on a chair as I seethed, shutting my eyes tightly as I gripped onto my leg roughly, trying not to press my hands against the cut. It was deep, but I knew I had to compose myself quickly. Bo was setting a large log against the door, but then there was a loud scream of fear outside.

“No! Talo! MALO!” My eyes widened at the sound of the crying parents, and it was there....I was about to make up for everything I had done to this village.

I swiftly gripped the pouch at my waist, digging my hands into the green substance. I lifted and stretched my fingers, letting the slime run down along my nails. I snapped my eyes toward the wound, and I bit onto the scruff of my tunic. I jabbed my nails into the wound, crying out as I felt the stinging, prodding pain take hold, but quickly began to move and sew my nails among the cut, feeling the relief of my medicine. The edges of my eyes were wet of agony as I began to work my way up the wound, seeing it was closing, but not quick enough.

I stood up, limped once, but sucked it up as I pushed the goo back into the pouch, securing it closed. I swiftly headed forward, but Bo was standing in front of me, and holding his arms at his sides.

“Elysia, you can’t go out there!” he replied. Outside the door I could hear the distant cries of help, but I narrowed my eyes.

“Step aside, I need to do something!” I pushed his arm away, but I was whirled around, facing him as my back was facing the door.

Bo’s face hardened, “If you go, then you too will be consumed by the twilight.”

“Then so be it!” I swiftly yanked my arm back as I ran to the log pressed against the door. Suddenly Bo was beside me, but before I could tell him off, he was pressing a bow toward me. I looked at it, then toward him, seeing him glare in acceptance.

“Be careful. Be ready to ride a horse,” Bo replied as he opened the door, stepping outside. I followed, pulling an arrow out and resting it on the bow as I rushed out into view.

I stepped onto the dirt path, shooting my golden eyes down toward the fleeing villagers, more of the monsters that had entered beginning to tread further into the slaughter of the pumpkins and rooftops. The villagers quickly ran past me as I aimed an arrow, and let it fly, hitting its mark against one of the masked monsters. It screeched as it flailed around, and to my luck, it had brought three more of its friends.

“Everyone to the ranch!” Bo ordered. Two villagers were pulling Jaggle behind as his wife Pergie followed, her eyes completely red. Jaggle struggled I shot a glance to him, hearing him yell for his little boys. Following beside them was Sera, clamping her hands to her mouth as she cried out.

“My Beth! My Beth!” she pleaded to herself as her cat followed her. I turned my attention back to the monstrous beings, pulling out three arrows and catching the beasts on their chests. One managed to pull it out as it began to run in my direction, its hair flapping in the air. My throat lurched as I quickly ducked underneath the swinging, large arm, crawling but shortly sprinting shortly after toward the waterwheel house. The three beasts turned their attention to me as the rest of the villagers were now running toward the ranch that was on the hill above.

“C’mon!” I taunted, beckoning the beasts to step further closer. Two rushed forward as I aimed three arrows in hand, and let them fly, catching one in the face as the other two arrows pierced against the chest of the second. They fell to the ground, but before I could aim at the last one, there was a piercing, feverish cry. I swiftly clamped my hands against my ears, yelling in the swift agony of the sound. I cracked an eye open and let my mouth drop as I saw the three beasts that I had killed now getting up again, as if nothing had happened. They all began to head to my direction as I backed up, looking back to see I was meeting the side of the rock wall. I cursed, and swiftly turned my attention back to the beasts, seeing one charge in quick flight. I pulled out another arrow, and fired it, hitting my mark perfectly at the middle of its chest. It stumbled, but it kept heading to me.

I swiftly rolled to the side, pulling out two more arrows and letting them fly, hitting the beast once more on the chest, and it finally surrendered to its weak spot, falling to the ground. I faced the other three, but I was suddenly falling back, dodging the swinging claw. I scrambled on the ground, but I screamed as two more pairs of claws snapped their nails against the ground, blocking me from exiting. I was now cornered in three ways, but before I could even attempt to flee, one of them dead-straight sent me to the ground, pinning me. The bow fell out of my hands as another beast pinned it to the ground for safety.

The clawed hand behind my back began to put pressure on the quiver against me, and I gritted my teeth as I could feel...this poison sink into my very flesh. There was a pulse within my body, and I winced greatly from it. My eyes were scorching and flaming as I scrambled and threw my arms against the ground, moaning in terrible agony, my head throwing itself from side to side to its own will. The air tightened, and my lungs contracted tersely. I groaned, and I could feel...this monster......within me.

“Get...off...” my throat grew hoarse, and I growled, almost hissing that it made my hair stand at their ends. I struck my hands forward, and I could feel the dirt floor crumble beneath my grasps. My back arched, and I shot myself forward, snarling as I cut across the chest of the nearest beast. It’s back hit the floor strongly, making it shake as I continued my assault with my lengthened claws. There was a splatter of black blood among the air, and little did I know that I had turned onto the other two beasts. It was a quick death for them all, and at least I turned my attention to the last one. It screeched, but this time I was immune to the sound as I leapt forward, baring my fangs as I growled, jabbing my clawed hand into the chest of the monster. It shot its chest upward, and then it went limp. I stood up, gritting my sharpened teeth together as stepped off of the beast. I blinked rapidly, and my eyes widened as I shot my eyes down to my outstretched fingers. What...was this??

The black blood dripped down my fingers as I quickly kneeled, rubbing my hands against the grass and ferns. The black blood suddenly pixelated into the air, and I swiftly looked about to see the defeated enemies beginning to drain and pixelate toward the sky. I swiftly turned, stumbling as I made to the river bank, and...I was horrified of what I was seeing. My eyes had taken the shape of slits, and my mouth held fangs instead of the normal canines of a human. I quickly dumped my hands in the water, but shortly after I looked again, seeing the ripples of the water hold my normal appearance once more. I reached to touched my teeth, finding them flat again, and my eyes had reverted back to their state. I shook my head once, but immediately regained what my objective was. The children....

I swiftly headed toward the bow on the ground, picking it up as I sprinted past the waterwheel house, crossing the bridge as I wobbled on my feet. I swiftly turned toward the ranch, watching as Bo was running down to my direction, with a horse in hand. I grimaced at the sight suddenly, seeing that it was no other horse but Epona. His eyes watched me carefully as I walked to him, taking the harness of the horse. She neighed in objection, but I was in no mood to deal with drama as I tugged it down. She stayed motionless as I looked to Bo, but her glare was prominent to me.

“The villagers are safe for now, but make sure they’re doors are locked up tightly,” I advised, gripping the saddle of the horse, hoisting myself up. Epona moved briskly in place, but she had no other choice but to accept me as the rider. I gripped quickly on the harness, feeling somewhat odd that I was taking Link’s on here. Bo gripped my ankle, and I looked down to him, “What?”

“Elysia....you don’t have to do this,” Bo replied firmly.

I stared at him, “Of course I do. They took the children. Link went after Colin and Ilia to save them. I can’t leave them out there either.” After I had finished the sentence, I wanted to jab myself in the throat, once seeing Bo’s eyes glitter in hope.

“You do care...” Bo replied. I gritted my teeth, but I faced forward and snapped the leather of the harness. Epona neighed roughly, her white mane hitting against my chest as I leaned forward, looking straight ahead as the large, brown horse began to run forward in haste, passing by Sera’s shop and skidding to the right from Link’s house. The trees and bushes whipped past me in blurs as I snapped the harness again, Epona furthering her quick pace. The bow stayed glued to my chest as I could feel the arrows rattle in my secure quiver.

We came to the bridge as I held my breath, knowing that for once, I was really leaving the village, but not in the circumstances that I wanted. I cursed at the thought, but nevertheless, the hooves of the flying horse brought my attention back to reality, stomping across the wooden bridge and flying past the grass beneath her feet.

Suddenly, in view was a dark portal lingering before the cliffs on either side of the path and stretching up the sky, blocking the exit of the Faron Woods. I shivered at the view, but I was determined to catch up to the kidnappers. Epona unexpectedly halted, and she neighed loudly. I held on tightly, pressing my thighs against the saddle to keep me from falling backwards.

“Epona!” I pulled the harness down. She was back down on her feet, and she hesitated among the sight, “We have to go!” I motioned her forward, but she backed up. I groaned loudly, “Please Epona! Link would want to save those children!” Epona stared forward, and she moved her hooves along in place. She stopped, and then...it seemed as if....

I stared ahead, and she bowed her head readily, glaring at the wall of twilight before us. I tangled my arm into the harness of hers, brushing her mane once. Perhaps what I was most afraid of was turning back into that creature moments before, and not having any control of it like before. I was just relieved that no one else saw it, or Epona. I doubt she would’ve left me on the saddle. What if....I turned into it again? I hoped not...but why the heck did it happen? Was it from the Twilight that I had touched, from that dreadful Bulblin?

Epona huffed strongly out of her nostrils, and was now flying in quick speed. I sunk my bare feet into the paddles below the saddle, feeling the world underneath me jump at Epona’s actions. We approached into the twilight portal, and I closed my eyes in the fright of what we would find. However, a second later I opened my eyes, and found that nothing had occurred. We were flying through darkness, but whatever kept Epona flying forward, I was not going to question it. It was...as if this wonderful light was protecting us, as if Epona was the light itself.

There was a bright flash, and finally we were out in the clearing, Epona skidding to the left as I led her. She seemed edgy that I was on, but I knew I had to trust her to at least keep me on top. We were in view of Coro’s house, but I did not stop to think that he was sticking around. The camp outside his house was completely destroyed, but I did not dare think of what could’ve happened to him. Ahead, I saw the gates leading out to Hyrule, and my heart fluttered, but then I almost stopped Epona as she approached the gates leading out.

Epona jolted forward and leapt, and my rear literally left the seat. I gripped tightly around her neck as I grunted; my eyes were wide open as I found her feet touch the floor again. She had completely leapt over the gates, and was now dashing down the woods. Jeezes, Link must’ve pushed her beyond her limits to learn how to jump that high-

“Help us!” That sound like Beth.

“Let’s see how fast you can run,” I replied firmly and snapped the reins. Epona huffed louder and she sped off, the trees flying past us as my red hair looked like flames behind my head, kicking and flapping in the wind. Ahead I could see the sky of the night in the Hyrule fields, with several flames lit on tall torches in the distance. There was a cage of some sort, guarded by several more Bulblins on two boars, with a head boar in the front. I immediately recognized it as the one that had raided the spring in Ordon.

“Time to repay back the favor,” I gritted under my teeth. Epona marched into view quickly, and I was quick to pull out my bow and arrow at the ready.

“Elysia!” Talo suddenly shouted. The Bulblins tore their gaze from in front and shot their eyes to me. Damn it Talo!

I aimed an arrow, catching the preparing and only archer on the boar on the left side. It fell off and fell to the ground, Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin crying out as I approached faster. If Colin was there...where was- there, with the rider in front was Ilia, hunched over on her side on the neck of the boar in front of the leader Bulblin.

The King Bulblin shot its red eyes to me, and snapped the reins of its boar, making it squeal and race forward. The children were pushed back, hitting against the fence of the cage as the carriage raced behind the large, shielded boar. The two left henchman of King Bulblin were quick to lead the rear, but it wasn’t long before Epona shot forward, catching up to them. As we approached, the Bulblins had passed the bridge. Epona shot nearly over it, but I had to turn back to see that the bridge was now pixelating toward the sky. Just in the nick of time.

“Elysia!” the children gripped onto the bars of the carriage, shaking it strongly.

“Hold on!” I called out, and snapped the reins harder. Epona obliged to the command and she was racing forward in such speed, if she tripped, she would definitely kill me.

I aimed another arrow, pointing it toward the Bulblin on the right boar, and hitting it dead on its back. It flopped over, landing on top of the cage. The children screamed, but I immediately pulled out a second arrow, aiming it for the preparing Bulblin on the left; it met the same cruel fate as its comrade, instead laying against the boar in death. The boar squealed, untamed as its body hammered against the cage. The children screamed as I neared closer, but I swiftly redirected Epona to the side. The cage’s bind with the main boar in front was now cut. The carriage rolled without lead as the children braced themselves, pressing themselves down against the boarded floor of it.

“Quick, Epona!” I directed her forward, but something told me she knew what to do; she stopped near the stopped cage as I hurriedly climbed off of Epona, heading to the wooden fence. I tugged at the opening, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Come on!” I panted heavily.

“Elysia, hurry!” Talo persisted. His eyes shot to the side, but I didn’t need to look to hear the distant, rushing hooves arriving. More of them were coming; I didn’t have much time left.

“He has a knife!” Beth quickly exclaimed, pointing to the fallen Bulblin on top of the cage. I swiftly threw it off, and indeed around its belt was a knife. I snatched it and I moved over to the opening of the cage again, beginning to hack and saw away desperately as I could hear the kids shouting in fear, with Epona neighing loudly and the hooves now in plain earshot. I struck the knife down, and the door of the cage finally opened.

“Hurry, hurry!” I ordered as Beth was the first one out. Talo followed as I reached in, pulling Malo out and setting him in my arms. Colin was out last as I moved toward Epona, but the Bulblins were now in range. Damn it all.

“Colin, help them up onto the saddle!” I brought out my bow and a few arrows out, shooting them from the distance, but catching one Bulbin, making its boar swerve and hit against the one next to it, completely confusing the rider and archer on it. I looked toward Epona, seeing Colin was giving the others a boost with his hands clamped against each other, serving as a support. Beth was already up, and Talo was climbing, gripping onto Epona’s mane. I quickly placed my bow on my shoulder as I hurried next, carrying Malo next and heaving Colin up to press against his back. At least, I hauled myself up, almost pressing against Epona’s rear, but squeezed myself forward. I gripped the reins as Talo handed them to me, and I snapped them immediately. The flaming torches came into view, and Epona neighed frightfully as she took off.

“ARGH!” I doubled over, shutting my eyes as I gripping onto the reins, Epona running forward in haste. The hooves followed us as I looked straight ahead in the direction Epona was leading us.

“E-Elysia! Your leg!” Colin gasped.

I ignored the arrow that had protruded through it, “RUN! GO!” I snapped the reins harder, and Epona understood my urgency. The hooves became distant, but the arrows kept shooting further forward. I cried out again, wincing strongly as Epona’s hooves grew louder in rhythm, the beating of my heart racing in my chest.

“Open the gates!” the children cried out, and I managed to pry an eye open, seeing that we were heading inside a canyon of some sort. The dust picked up behind us, and the sound of opening gates emitted from in front. Epona neighed and rushed past a gasping man. There was a path of rock walls, and I wasn’t sure where we were heading into.

Epona cut across to the left, and to my right I saw a whole town, deserted. Epona had walked onto a spring of some sort, a small lake that had turned a ghastly dark blue from the dark sky above. I finally let go of the reins, but my body no longer supported me as I slid off, and fell on my side. I groaned as I met the water in my mouth, coughing. I looked down to the arrow on my leg, shutting my eyes as I went to grip the wooden neck of it.

“No, don’t child! Barnes, grab the children and the horse!” There was a splash of water behind me, and I could feel Epona being taken away.

“Will she be okay?” I could hear Colin ask frantically.

“We must bring her in, hurry, before the Shadow Beasts approach!” I looked up in agony, seeing there was a man, with a long, brown dressing in front of his long-sleeved tunic. His dark eyes examined my face, with his dark dreadlocks moving to and fro from me to something in the distance, and back again.

“I-I can...get up,” I objected, groaning as I tried to sit up. I felt something piercing at the top of my shoulder, and I stopped, crying out sharply.

“There’s two arrows lodged onto your shoulder. We have to carry you in- Barnes!” There was a shuffle of feet, and a man with little, ginger hair and rounded glasses came into view.

“Yeesh, I’m surprised she’s not dead!” the man named Barnes commented. I growled at his comment.

“We must pick her up, gently, but quickly!” the man with dark eyes precaution. I felt the bottom of my knees lifted, and the back of my arms. I seethed and winced in pain, unreal on how I was still conscious of it all.

I felt the water drip from my skin and clothes, the quiver dangling from my back with the bow’s wood pressing against the side of my head. From the cold night, I was met with a rounded doorframe, and then there was warmth within the hut; there was no fire, but a little candle was lit in the middle of the stone room, and I stared at it as I was laid on my side. I heard Epona shuffle about at the end of the large hut, the door closed with a slam, and then a couple of footsteps were running towards me.

“Oh no...” Colin whispered. I looked up to him, but I could not say a word, the pain too excoriating to bear without having to whine about it.

“I will have to pull these arrows out, but you must be very quiet about it,” the man with dark eyes replied, making me turn into his direction. “Do you understand?” He looked down to me as my eyes tried to adjust themselves, and I saw him staring at me worriedly. He seemed like he didn’t really want to do it.

“Barnes,” the man held out his hand toward Barnes. Barnes seemed to hand him something, and it appeared to be a large bundle of cloth. Oh no. The man looked to me, and folded the bundle of fabric in a tight fashion. He placed it in front of my face, and I looked at him.

“I’m very sorry,” he replied. I stared at him, and then slightly looked to see that Beth, Malo, Talo and Colin were all watching, huddling against each other. Barnes quickly went over to them, trying to huddle them away.

“Will she be okay?” Beth questioned worriedly, her eyes shining from the light of the candle.

“Let’s head this way,” Barnes motioned, pulling down the iron mask that he had on his head onto his face, shielding his expression but exposing the large spot of baldness.

“Are you ready?” the man of colored skin looked to me. I stared back, and I bit onto the fabric as securely as I could, looking at the candle. The man reached for the bow that was on my leg first, and I immediately winced when he grabbed it securely. “On the count of three-“

“Don’t tell me,” I managed to say clearly through the fabric. The man nodded once, and stared at the open window space behind me in somewhat deep concentration, the dark moonlight leaking in. I began to move my eyes in that direction, but they immediately shut as they cried in pain. I bit as hard as I could onto the fabric, feeling my teeth almost devour the fabric. It was dry and burned my tongue with my hands clamping onto the ground beneath me, but the burning pain on my leg subsided faintly enough for me to open my squinting, reddened eyes.

“Good, we have two more,” the man replied. Oh joy...two more.

The man moved over slightly, kneeling as his tribal dressing covered the front of his chest and legs, “Luda, please bring some water from the end.” There was a shuffle, and I peered up to see there was a young girl of black, short and clean hair, her eyes whimsical as they looked down to me. Her arms held a large bowl of water, and a few rags resting underneath it. Her opened vest hung over as she kneeled to hand the man what he requested and I could feel him getting ready to pull out the second arrow. The girl, Luda, was suddenly kneeling before me, and her hands reached forward, brushing my wet hair out of my face.

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon,” she replied warmly, her knees pulling out of her high boots and resting them on the ground. “My father can tended many wounds-“

“MMFFF!” I grunted onto the fabric, sinking my teeth into it once more as I shivered uncontrollably in place. My hands smacked onto the ground as I kicked violently, arching my back. I felt Luda’s hand reached forward, and they were stroking my face tenderly.

“Shh....” she persisted, rubbing her knuckles against my cheek. I panted heavily as I felt the cold water pour over the hot spot where the arrow had rested, but my body tensed again as I felt the man grip onto the last arrow. “Don’t think about it; just look at me, okay?” Luda replied softly once more, her voice lovely and soothing. I looked up to her, my tears rolling down the side of my face and pressing against the dirt floor. She smiled warmly to me, and...for the first time in my life, I had never felt so comforted by someone else in so many years...

Her touch was graceful as my eyes flickered from it, my chest heaving once in a quick flash. She began to brush the front bangs on my face, and wiping the sweat with a small rag she had. She had such nice manners, unlike the other-

I snapped my mouth onto the fabric, throwing my head forward and almost hitting Luda on her bent knees. My back heaved strongly as I shuddered once more unpleasantly, my pants muffled into the cloth. That one had to be the most painful, and of course it would be the last arrow.

“There, last one, rest,” the man replied from behind me. I felt a tear on my tunic behind me, and I couldn’t help but grimace. I knew he was tending to my wounds...but if he continued to tear away, I wouldn’t have any clothes left.

“All better,” Luda whispered, brushing my cheeks off.

I moved my teeth from the cloth, ashen faced as I looked up to the ceiling, my eyes rolling, “Need.....to save....Ilia...”

“Barnes, fetch for more rags, she’s bleeding profusely,” the man behind me commented hesitantly. There was a movement of feet, but it seemed so distant to me, the world spinning a black vortex.

“Mister, look into her pouches, she carries medicine!” Colin hurried forward, kneeling somewhere beside my legs. “I think its green...” I felt something tug at my waist.

“...Well this can’t be....this pouch....it belongs to that of the Gerudo tribe of Gerudo Mesa....I’ve seen it before...”

“Elysia is from Gerudo...” Colin commented faintly.

I felt a face over me, and I wasn’t sure who it was...until the male spoke to me, “...Elysia? It’s not possible....it’s been so long since I’ve spoken to Ineza...”

My eyes widened, and I was able to see more clearly than before, as if something within me snapped me to stay awake for this, “...Ineza? Chief Ineza?”

The man looked down to me, his eyes soft, “She gave this to you, didn’t she?”

My eyes widened, “You know...my tribe?”


	6. New Arrival

I should not be surprised that Ineza was known, but the odds of this man that was saving my life knowing her was more than I would have bet my life on. He knew of my Chief, of all the tribes in Gerudo Mesa, he ended up knowing the one that I grew up with.

I sat up more, but I was pushed back down, “Who...are you?”

The man smiled warmly to me, a hint of worry on his face, “I am the shaman of Kakariko Village. My name is Renado, and this is my daughter Luda.” He motioned a hand to her direction as she smiled widely; busy with wetting the pieces of fabric that Barnes had begun to bring over. The children began to approach further, and soon they were circling me with Barnes the only one that was standing as he continued to deliver whichever objects Renado was asking him for.

“This is Barnes, he is the explosives expert, the best one I’ve ever encountered, but a bit on the cowardly side,” Renado began.

“I heard that...” Barnes grumbled from the distance, rummaging through some pottery and tribal artifacts.

“Unfortunately, we are the only living residents of the village. You see, when the sky turned Twilight, those Shadows Beasts-“

“That’s what they’re called?” I winced, exhaling deeply.

Renado nodded, his dark eyes inspecting my face for any other wounds, “Yes....those Shadow Beasts had completely dismantled the place, and begun to attack the villagers. Our best to revive them from the Twilight proved useless. They too, turned into monstrous creatures, and we could do nothing but hide.” Renado sighed heavily as I felt my wounds finally clean, feeling them stinging. I began to sit up, but Renado was ready to force me back down.

“No...I’ll mend them myself,” I replied firmly, reaching for the pouch Renado had taken from me and set aside beside him. He watched me carefully as I sat with my fine leg crossed underneath my injured one. Colin scooted closer to me, but I said nothing as I reached into the bag, and pulled out the green goo into my fingers, stretching it gently. I motioned my covered hand toward my injury on my leg, and began to dig my nails into the wound. I winced and grunted, but I finally began to take the pain calmly as I intertwined my fingers against each other, stitching the wound upwards like a skilled spider. The wound began to glow a faint emerald.

“I can only guess that Ineza has kept up her voodoo lessons,” Renado commented. “I will help with your other wounds-“

“No thanks...” I quickly cut in, shaking my head. Renado raised a brow to me, but then I felt someone shift behind me.

“She doesn’t like men,” Beth commented. Renado blinked to her and then glanced to me. I did not meet his gaze as I continued to mend my leg.

“You do not like the opposite sex?” Renado asked. Didn’t you just hear the girl? I think she was very clear on what she said.

“No, I do not,” I replied a little coldly, but kept my concentration on my leg.

“Why is that? Surely Ineza did not teach you that,” Renado commented carefully.

“No, she didn’t,” I defended.

“Then why is that so?”

“I’m not the sharing person,” I replied once more. Finally the wound was healed as I removed my fingers, seeing that there was hardly a scar left. It was still sore, but it would have to do. I now sat crisscrossed, and bent myself forward. I reached with my left hand this time after I exchanged the goo from the right, and doubled my arm behind me as I began to dig my nails into the wound on my left shoulder. AUGH.....the arrow struck right into the bone. Great, this was going to take a while to heal.

“But you are very valiant,” Renado smiled. The children began to circle around more fully, though Barnes was keeping himself upright, and began to board up the window with any furniture he could find. The only light now entering was from the candle in the middle of the room, but it turned now into five candles as Barnes had found more. My nails continued to click against each other as the goo glowed more fiercely, but the process of healing the bone was taking a while.

“Their parents were worried....I had to do something,” I replied, almost mumbled.

“And you did something very noble,” Renado replied. “You made them proud.”

“I highly doubt that,” I scoffed, “They probably think I died and are rejoicing of the news.” The children looked toward me, but I continued to stare at my lap, shaking my head. “They always believe I’m going to screw up. They wouldn’t even thank me for doing the right thing because it’s me....they’ll only remember the horrible things I’ve done....” my hand’s movements began to slow, and I gritted my teeth, “they’ll scold me for not being able to rescue Ilia.”

“That’s not true!” Colin whispered.

I shot my eyes to him, seeing him hold back his tongue, “Yes it is.....and you know that. You know that....”

Renado’s eyes scrunched in concern, glittering to me, “It sounds as if you’ve been through a lot of turmoil Elysia....”

I lifted my eyes slowly up to him, “Do you know...where Ineza is?”

Renado slowly shook his head, his eyes still on me, “No...I do not.” Renado’s eyes narrowed, “You’re...looking for her.”

“I need to go home.....my home is wherever she is...” I replied softly, my eyes flickering. Renado’s eyes locked onto me, and I felt it. I looked up to him, “You know...something that you’re not telling me.”

Renado’s chest dropped gently, his thick fingers circling up underneath his rough hands, “....She left you in Ordon for a reason...”

My eyes turned livid, “...Do you know the reason?”

Renado held his face stone, “No, I do not. She trusted me greatly, but whatever the reason it was for leaving you, she would not tell me. I persisted with questioning...on whether it was best to leave you in Ordon, but she did not budge from her decision. I have not seen her since....except...for one visit after she had left you. She had come to ask me if I had heard any word on you, but you were still safe and sound in Ordon....though she seemed somewhat displeased of the news that you had not left.”

I blinked, dropping my gaze. Was that....a hint that she had wanted me to come back home? Maybe.....she knew how I was. Maybe...she thought I had gotten the courage to leave the village. But...if Renado told her no, then did...she lose hope on me? It was hard to tell....but I knew she had wanted me to come back. I could feel it. Ineza....she was like a mother to me. I should’ve run all those years ago, when I could’ve had the chance to go back to Gerudo without anyone knowing.

“Great. Great,” I rolled my eyes, pulling my fingers out as I moved them over to the next wound beside. Hear I felt a sharp pain, feeling that the arrow had lodged into muscle. Slowly as I could, I began to wiggle my nails around, seething internally. This hurt more than the bone did, like I was plucking every nerve off.

“Elysia?” I turned my heard about, seeing Malo huddled in Talo’s arms, and Beth sitting beside them.

“What?”

“We’re...sorry for everything we’ve done to you...” Beth replied first, rubbing her hands nervously.

“Y-Yeah....” Talo sighed, rubbing his head.

“Very sorry,” Malo finished, dropping his rather large head.

“Apology not accepted,” I answered confidently. They shot their eyes up to me, with Colin sighing and Luda looking very confused. Renado opened his mouth, but then closed it.

“You’re not going to accept their apology?” Barnes hissed to me.

I shot my eyes to him as they glowed from the candles, “No. I don’t see why I should.” Barnes pulled down his iron mask again, quickly looking away.

“But...why not?” Renado asked.

“Of everything they’ve done to me, they think me saving them once is going to fix everything. Well, too bad. It’s not going to. Think of me as a witch, I don’t care, but I will not accept your apology,” I finished sternly, pulling my fingers back from the cured wound. I reached for my bag and began to dump the green goo inside it. I closed it up and began to stand, Renado quick to follow as the children looked at us.

“Where are you going?” Renado asked.

“I need to leave,” I dusted off the bottom of my pants. “I need to find Ilia and Link. Who knows what that idiot has gotten himself into-“

“Link is not an idiot!” Talo shot up to his feet, hurrying over with his hands in fists.

“He’ll come save us, just you wait!” Beth exclaimed next.

“SHHH!” Barnes whispered, flailing an arm to our direction.

“YOU SHH!!” I whispered back, jabbing my finger in his direction, “Or I’ll shoot an arrow at your.....” My eyes widened as I quickly looked behind me. I pulled off the leather strap of the quiver, and looked inside. I groaned to myself as I slapped a hand to my face, seeing that the arrow insides were all broken, and the quiver itself had taken massive damage. The bow attached was splitting in half.

“Your weapons are in bad shape,” Renado informed me.

“I didn’t even notice,” I hugged, staring at his straight-faced.

“Just wait for Link to come get us...” Beth requested.

I shook my head vigorously, “I’m not waiting for some guy to come save me. He can save you guys, but not me,” I spat back.

“This Link....he sounds heroic,” Renado commented, rubbing his rough chin.

“Oh yes! He is,” Talo nodded excitedly. “He’s always coming to save us, have no doubt about that.” I buried my face into my hand, rolling my eyes in disgust. Renado noticed, but he kept his eyes to the children of Ordon who began to stand, and were now discussing excitedly on how Link was....amazing. Amazing my arse.

“Quite the extraordinary man,” Renado smiled widely. But it dropped, his eyes looking toward me again, “Did you say...Ilia? Not Bo’s daughter...”

“That’s it. I’m just going to let those beasts take me-” I mumbled, but I looked to Renado, surprised....well not really to this point, to know Bo’s daughter. “Yes....that Ilia. A massive Bulblin and his henchman attacked the spring in Ordon. They fetched off with Colin and Ilia.”

“King Bulblin....this is worse than I feared,” Renado gripped his chin, shaking his head lightly. “If they attacked the spring, they must’ve contaminated it with Twilight. Without the proper light, Twilight will forever reign among the village, such as here.”

I crossed my arms, motioning a hand to him, “Then what do you propose we do?”

“Order must be restored to the springs, by ridding of the Twilight in each vicinity,” Renado replied, almost lost in his thoughts. “Though....I’m not sure how to do that.”

“Then we’ll have to find the way...but I won’t be able to do that by staying here,” I began to walk toward the door. Renado reached, and held onto my arm. I shot my eyes to him, trying to pull off, but he kept me firm. I was about to punch him until he shot me a look. I froze.

He looked politely toward the children, “I’ll be right back. I need to fetch some things from the open attic.” The children nodded as they began to head back to Luda, taking amongst themselves quietly as Barnes continued his post by the windows and door.

Renado let me go as I shot my eyes to him, but saw he was motioning me to follow him. He began up the stone steps nearby, and I followed. We continued upward as the darkness up into the open attic grew, but enough to distinguish my hand in front of my face. The light flickered among the sides of the objects as Renado began to push his way about, and finally he kneeled down in front of a large chest. He opened it and pulled a bundle of things out, wrapped in thick fabric.

He turned to face me, “If you wish to journey out, then you must take proper effects, or else you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“You’re....giving these...to me?” I asked, astonished of his generosity.

He nodded, “We cannot see you changing up here. When you’re ready, come down.” He passed me with a hand on my shoulder, and began to walk back down the stairs. I stared at the content in my hands, peering in the darkness. I laid the objects down, seeing there were three separate piles. I set aside the obvious one, a bow, but it seemed very rigid. The second object wrapped was the quiver, and I could hear the faint rattle of arrows within it. I moved to the third pile, and began to pull back the fabric.

I felt the soft of a tunic as I held it up, amazed of its slick design, a jumpsuit of some sort. I looked down, seeing the others shrouded in light, and Renado keeping them occupied. Barnes seemed busy on his own, constantly checking out the boarded windows and looking out to the dark night.

I began to undress as quietly as I could, tossing away my tattered shirt and pants. I felt the soft, durable jumpsuit, feeling something firm inside it. I began to place it on, seeing it was a perfect fit, a little more open around the neck. The fabric reached to my upper knees, and I could feel the chainmail within the fabric, sealed on both sides. Over my shoulder was more of the fabric, and it reached to me waist. I pulled it up and around, figuring out it could be used as a hood, or scarf.

I bent down and felt a pair of long socks, and I began to slip those on, though I quickly took them off. I cleaned off whatever dirt I had on my feet and between my toes, and began to slip on the socks again. It felt wonderful as I wiggled my toes, and then looked to see there were boots. I reached for one, and began to feel it out, feeling they were entirely made out of durable leather, with the front attached with a metal, curving place. The front of the boot, its heel, and around the bend was also made of metal, the bottom of the sole jagged with iron. I grinned at the design, and began to place the left boot on. I stood up, and heard the thud of it against the stone floor.

Next, I reached down, and felt a pair of armor plates, and long gloves. I couldn’t tell the color, but I slipped on the gloves first, feeling my fingers leave out of their designated holes. The cloth was soft inside, but very firm on the outside. I next placed the shoulder armor on, feeling them curved over my small shoulders. I tightened out my hairband on top of my head, and looked about for some more objects, but that seemed about it.

Next, I began to unclothe the quiver, and my mouth dropped. It glimmered and shined in the darkness, made entirely of smooth bronze. It had wonderful curves on the surface for decoration, with a few pouches already inserted around the head. There was a bag hanging near the bottom of it, and a feather was hanging from the opening of the quiver. Inside, I could see so many arrows....I didn’t even want to count them. They were endless, and seemed to be going on forever.

I hoisted the leather strap around me, securing it as my red hair bounced at the opening of the quiver. Finally, I went toward the bow, folding back the fabric gently. My gold eyes gleamed happily, my eyebrows lifting in excitement as I held it up to view it. It was bronze in color, with leather straps curling around the ends and body of the wooden bow. At the center of it was a large gem embedded, with the curves of the wood encasing it like a pair of sharpened hands. The string gleamed as I smoothed out the body, my lungs exhaling in disbelief. He was....really giving this to me?

With one last look to check if I had missed anything, I began to head down the stone steps, securing the quiver one last time. I looked up as I reached the bottom step, seeing Renado had stood up once more, looking into my direction. He smiled warmly, nodding as he stepped around the children whose eyes were glued to me, Talo gaping at my attire. I held onto the bow around my shoulder, feeling Renado’s hand clamp onto my shoulder.

“A perfect fit. I’m surprised,” Renado replied. “After all these years....I doubted it would fit you.”

“Wait....you were planning on giving this to me?” I blinked. “Without even knowing who I was?”

“Yes....a gift from Ineza,” Renado replied. My eyes widened. “She had given them to me before her first departure, and instructed me specifically to hand them to you if you should have ever arrived to Kakariko.”

“Ineza...” I hugged my arms, burying my face into the scarf around my neck. I cleared my throat as I looked back up, keeping my face stern once more, happy to know that the candle’s poor light would hide my blush, “Then I best be off...”

“Of course,” Renado bowed his head once, “May you have a safe journey.” His eyes narrowed, and he lifted a finger, “For the Twilight is a monstrous element....it opens up the darkest souls and poisons the heart. For you ever go near it, disastrous things could happen...” Epona suddenly huffed from behind, making me turn to see she was walking forward, and standing beside me. She bowed her head sharply down, her mane shaking at me.

“Be safe as well,” I replied, gripping onto her harness as I began to walk forward toward the door that Barnes had bombarded with furniture. Renado lifted his hand toward it, and Barnes mumbled, beginning to take some objects off. Renado turned to look at me, but I shot my eyes to the children.

“Listen to whatever Renado tells you to do, you understand? Or I will personally come back as use you guys as targets,” I pointed my eyes toward Talo, Malo, and Beth. My gaze averted to Colin, softening slightly, “....Don’t let them out of your sight.”

“...I won’t,” Colin nodded. Talo, Malo and Beth shot a glance to him.

I turned back toward Renado, the doors finally unblocked, “Thanks...for the clothes.”

“Pleasure was all mine,” Renado bowed his head to me. I stood astounded at his gesture, but I bowed my head slightly to him.

“Ready, Epona?” I asked, looking to the horse. She stomped a foot to the ground. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I faced the door with her as Barnes gripped onto the edge of the closed door, trembling in place.

“One......two......” Barnes shakily stated. “THREE!” The door burst opened at his pulled as I ran forward in haste, Epona right behind me. It was no surprise to me that the Shadow Beasts had turned to our position, and began to stomp toward our direction. I hurriedly hoisted myself on Epona as she threw her upper body up, her body now standing on her hind legs. She neighed loudly as she then burst forward into a run, cutting across the edge of the lake as the water picked up. My eyes narrowed with anger to see the gates were closed, surrounded by more Shadow Beasts.

“Let’s see what you can do!” I spun my new bow in hand, and reached back for the first arrow in the quiver. I pulled it against the string, and fired as it cut clean through the air, soundless as it pierced the first Shadow Beast heading our way. I reached back for a second arrow, a third, and the beasts fell to their pixelating deaths.

“Heyah!” I snapped the reins in my possession as Epona neighed, and shot clean over the gate with no problem. Her hooves began to kick up the dirt behind us, the sky a murky orange and gray as she began to head into the open field of Hyrule.

The hills stretched over the lands as the trees were still as stone among the edges that indicated the forests. Epona wasted no time in rushing forward as I hoisted myself forward, my hair flaming back on my head. I looked about, but found no sign of the Bulblins, or King Bulblin. The land continued to stretch before us, but as we continued, it didn’t feel as if time was passing. The streams we left behind us hardly flowed as the grass only moved when we passed it. The air was thick, and it felt completely isolated from every living thing.

I led Epona among the different landscapes of grass and dead flowers, but nothing gave me direction to where Ilia might be. They had taken her away...but I knew that if I had attempted to get her back, the other children wouldn’t have been able to make it. Protecting them all...it had almost cost me my life, and I was in no mood to die so early.

Epona and I continued our search, but even she was getting tired of me being the one in charge. It seemed that our pursuit for Ilia must end, and instead focus our attention to Link, but where in heaven could he possibly be?

“Link!” I called out, looking about the open land, but there was silence. “LINK!” My eyes looked forward, to the sides, and behind me, but he was nowhere in sight. Epona must’ve immediately caught on who I was looking for, and began to trot faster across the grass hills. Finally we came across something, but it was the broken carriage I had destroyed earlier that had held the children prisoner. I looked ahead, seeing the cut bridge. I began to lead Epona toward there, but she already seemed set to jump it. I held on tightly as Epona shot herself forward, barely making the jump as I grunted, snatching her neck in my arms. She hurried forward as I tried to pull the reins back to stop here...but something told me that she wasn’t going to listen to me.

“Not Ordon!” I fought to pull the reins, but Epona neighed angrily, and shot forward into the entrance of the forest. As I continued to try to pull them I stopped when I noticed something familiar....the woods...they were no longer shrouded in Twilight.

I shot a look around, the leaves moving on their own accord. The sky had brightened among the area, and something was relatively bright over the small mountain side that led to the bridge. Epona did not hesitate as she once again cleared the gate, making me almost lose my balance in the seat. We shot by the trees and tall ferns, and I looked up to see Coro was well alive, hesitantly walking out of his hut and looking about. I pulled the reins as hard as I could, and finally Epona stopped, quite roughly I must add.

Coro looked up to me, sighing in relief, “Gee, I thought you were one of those beasts again...”

“Have you seen anyone else come by?” I asked.

“No, I haven’t, unless you count a few flying birds and a wolf,” Coro replied, swiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“Wait....wolf?” my throat lurched, the grip on the reins tight.

“Yes, but he’s long gone,” Coro waved a hand. “Do you know what happened? Everything went all dark and-hey!” I could not listen to another word as I pushed Epona forward, letting her lead the way inward the entrance of the tall trees leading into the woods. We were soon passing the wooden bridge as I looked about, finding it quite odd that...everything was back to normal...sort of. There was something sinister still lurking in the air, but I couldn’t feel it as much as I found myself at the end of the bridge and in the opened gates of Ordon. Epona took no time to swiftly shoot forward, and I almost fell off the saddle as she spun and began to head into the spring.

“Epona!” Epona neighed excitedly as she threw herself upward. I lost my grip as I found myself falling back. Unexpectedly, I felt a pair of arms catch me from behind, but the weight was too much as I fell entirely back, taking down the person behind me. I grunted as I swiftly turned, and to my utter surprise, it was Link.

“Elysia! You’re alrigh- OW!” Link hissed, gripping onto his head with both palms.

I retracted my hand, jabbing my finger to him, “Where the hell have you been?! Well I see you decided to go shopping.” I glared at him as he began to stand, his hands dusting off the new, green tunic he wore, a layer of chainmail and collared shirt underneath. He fixed his drooping hat with his blond hair swayed to the right side of his forehead. He also seemed to acquire a new sword and exquisite shield, attached to his back. His arms consisted of steel, bronze plates, his fingers inserted into fingerless, leather gloves. His white pants were tucked into his brown boots.

He looked to me, and his eyes widened, “...Seems I wasn’t the only one.”

“Hey, these were a gift, it’s different,” I retorted back.

Link cleared his throat, crossing his arms, “...So were mine.”

“Uh huh...” I rolled my eyes.

“Wait....why were you riding Epona?” Link asked, looking to see she was waiting patiently in the pond of the spring.

I crossed my arms, “Just because I prefer bulls and goats doesn’t mean I can’t ride a horse.”

“Wait, where’s Ilia and Colin?” Link hurriedly mentioned, his hands opening to his sides.

I felt my heart drop, “...She’s not with you?”

Link’s face froze, and he shook it, “No...she’s not.”

“Damn,” I cursed, gripping onto the side of my head. “Colin is in Kakariko, with the rest of the little ones.”

“...Ilia...is not with you...” Link dropped my head, his teeth gritting each other. His hands turned into fists as I walked a bit forward, his back to me. I frowned significantly, rubbing the side of my face.

“We’ll find her....together,” I replied.

Link swiftly turned to look at me, surprised, “What did you...say?”

“I’ll help you find her....I feel that is is...part of my fault. I mean...” I rubbed the back of my neck, looking to the ground.

I heard Link approaching me, and he stopped in front of me, holding onto my shoulders, “You will help me?”

“Yes, I don’t need to repeat myself twice!” I grumbled, slapping his hands off. "This stays between us, understood?"

He rubbed them, but he was smiling widely, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mentioned it,” I replied. “No....really...don’t ever mention it.”

Link cleared his throat, “If that’s the case, I know what our next step is.” I looked to him, but didn’t question as he continued, “Our search for Ilia isn’t over, but the Twilight won’t stop with just our village. How is Kakariko?”

“Same as here....or...was the same as here,” I corrected. “How...why did it go back to normal? Did you do something?”

“You could say that-“

“Hylian, you didn’t do it on your own~”

My eyes widened, looking about...but I could’ve sworn that came from Link’s direction, “...Was...that you?” Before he could answer, the shadow among his feet suddenly moved, and I almost flailed back in surprise. Almost.

The shadow jerked itself off from the floor, and floating in between us. It was definitely female, taking into her small breasts and giggle. She was...probably half the size of me, but she was clearly not human. She was naked, completely, but her body was tattooed in black and grey, with bright, azure outlines running along her arms, ankles and pointed ears. On her head she wore a stone helmet, a crown of some sort that had jagged horns at the top and curling toward each other. It had symbols and writing that I had never seen, and coming out of it was a river of bright, yellow-orange tinted hair. It was no mistake....I could feel the presence of Twilight around her.

“What the hell is this thing?” I took a step back, staring at her.

“How dare you call me a thing!” she hissed immediately, shooting her arms at her sides and looking pointedly at my direction. She blinked, her red eyes scanning my face. Suddenly she was whirling around me, floating quickly around me in a blur of darkness. She was now in front of me as I watched her intently.

“Hmmm....you must be from Gerudo!” she tapped her chin with a small finger. “I hear they have very bad manners.”

“YOU LITTLE-“

“Elysia!” Link shot forward, holding me back as I scrambled my arms forward, trying to slice at the little brat who was sitting crisscrossed, grinning with a pointed tooth poking out at the side of her mouth. She was mocking me!

“How easy it is to tick you off~” the little creature replied.

“Elysia, no! NO, no arrows,” Link immediately gripped onto my wrist.

“I’m going to break that helmet in half and see who would be laughing!” I jerked back.

“We need her to clear the Twilight from the village entirely,” Link replied.

My jaw dropped, “....Oh no......you can’t be serious.....NOT HER......she’s coming with us?”

“Then I suppose you would just like to have the Twilight permanently? Fine by me,” the little creature replied, looking at her nails with interest. Well great. GREAT. Link looked to me, and was now expecting my answer. UGH...I knew I should’ve let those Shadow Beasts take me while I had the chance.....

“Fine....whatever,” I looked away, mumbling angrily.

“Midna, this is Elysia. Elysia, this is Midna,” Link motioned between us as I looked to the little creature. She shot a mocking smile at me, making me growl.

“This is going to be fun, isn’t it~?” Midna giggled, patting her crossed knee.


	7. The Right Thing

It was no accident or coincidence that the Twilight had decided to drop it. Hearing Link’s explanation on how he came across Midna in a jail cell, it was certain that she would be able to rid of the malicious substance from the world, but she could not do it alone. Link had no idea what she was to begin with, and the little brat wasn’t bothering on telling us either as she hid within Link’s shadow, away from the sun’s rays.

Though, the story did not end there; they had gone to visit Princess Zelda herself, incognito and were able to pass the guards undetected. It made me very curious on how they actually did it; surely her chambers were in the highest tower of the castle, and no doubts with the whole Twilight scenery among the world, more of those creatures would’ve been lurking about the whole place; they must’ve run into several.

In addition, Princess Zelda had addressed that the Twilight events were performed by someone of the name of Zant, the King of Twilight. The name was unfamiliar to me, but if Zelda addressed him in such a way as that....it was clearly someone of absolute strength and if he had completely disarmed her and taken her kingdom in short time.

“So what’s the plan then?” I raised a brow toward Link. He held his chin with a hand, the other pulling Epona’s reins. 

He was leading the way across the forest, though toward Ordon Village, seeing that he wanted to check up on the villagers first. I had explained what the Shadow Beasts were, and it didn’t surprise me when he told me that Midna and he had faced several in the spring at their arrival. I did not explain what had occurred to me however, or I wasn’t going to plan on telling him; he didn’t really need to know, and he would not benefit anything about that monster inside me. It wasn’t the thought of having it inside me that terrified me...

“Moments before you arrived, the spirit of the spring had explained that in order for the Twilight to be cleansed completely, it was to bring back the light for the spirits,” Link started. 

“Oh...really?” I raised a brow, giving him a skeptical look, “The spirit?”

Link stopped, darting his eyes to me, “...You don’t believe me.”

“What else did....this _spirit_ tell you??” I smirked slightly.

Link sighed, but shook his head, continuing his explanation, “In order to be a match against Zant, it’s essential to gather some powerful force within the temples. Though...it didn’t exactly specify where those would be, or what kind of force they were.”

“So basically,” I clicked my tongue, “a game of cat and mouse. Well that sounds thrilling.”

“Are you going to help me or not?” Link questioned.

“I said I was going to, didn’t I? If it means retrieving Ilia,” I exhaled. We spotted Link’s house in the distance, but the silence was eerie, it made me hesitant to approach further. Link turned to the left bend as I followed beside him, with Epona on his right. 

The village was completely dismantled, with crops of pumpkins and squash scattered and plastered among the torn and dug-out ground. There were smashed ferns, and the fences were broken where they had once stood. The exterior of the tiled house took most of the damage with wooden splitters fleshed out among the ground. There were hardly any chickens walking about, but none of the villagers were in sight.

Link took a good look around as we walked in, the only sound emitting from the area being Epona’s thudding hooves. Ordon was no longer the peaceful village it once was, and it made me slightly enraged that the Twilight had to invade here. The humans were stupid...but they didn’t even pose a threat to anyone.

I took a step forward, “Bo!” My voice echoed among the deserted village. My eyes looked about, wondering....thinking of the worst, remembering what Renado had told me back in Kakariko Village, when he, his daughter and Barnes had tried to save those civilians. Did those....Shadow Beasts come back and take them as well?

I began to quickly head down the ruined trail, jumping over the tiny, broken bridge. Up ahead, I spotted Bo’s house and began to make my way toward it. I heard the door shuffling, and I froze, though my nerves were quickly calmed when I saw it was Bo who was struggling to open it. Several others of the village walked out, their eyes widening to see me. Bo immediately began to run down the steps of his house, and opened his arms toward me. Before I could point to Link to give him a distraction, Bo’s strong arms clasped and snared me toward him, crushing my lungs.

“Elysia!” Bo broke off the hug shortly after, leaving me gasping mostly. “You’re alright! And-Link!” He shot his eyes to the left, Link approaching with Epona in hand.

“Link!” Pergie and Sera hurriedly pushed several of the others out of the way, but it was apparent Link had a fan club swarming him. I slightly frowned from the sight, but looked away, crossing my arms. At least....Bo was glad _I_ was still alive. Link smiled warmly to the two women and the rest of the villagers, indicating he was well.

“And my sweet Beth! You saved her didn’t you?” Sera clasped her hands in front of her to him.

Link had lifted his eyes to look at me briefly, making me slightly timid of his stare, “No, I did not.”

“W-What? What about Talo, and Malo??” Pergie insisted eagerly, her eyes shaking.

“I did not save them,” Link replied, “Elysia did.” Every set of eyes froze to look at me, well, I would say half of the set of eyes were brave enough to my direction.

Bo stood by my side, “You found the little ones?”

“They’re...in Kakariko right now,” I stated softly, crossing my arms and looking away.

“You....assisted Link, yes?” Pergie came forward, slightly pouting.

“NO, I did not assist him. I did it on my own,” I stated harshly, “Your hero here was absent.” Though, my eyes dimmed as I looked hurtfully to Bo. Bo looked back, but he sensed the bad news I was about to tell him.

“What is it?” Bo asked.

“Bo...” I began, my hands shaking lightly underneath my crossed arms. I pulled them in tighter, “I’m....sorry.”

Bo’s eyes widened, “...Where’s Ilia?” The air tensed as the villagers looked to my direction.

“I...don’t know,” I shook my head. “When I went after the Bulblins, she was out of my reach. I wasn’t able to save her. I truly am sorry, I did what I could.” Bo blinked, and began to drop his gaze. It hurt...a lot....to see him do that. It was a good minute before he picked up his head back up, and nodded once to me.

“As long as the other little ones are alright,” Bo cleared his throat, and I could hear his voice cracking.

Link appeared beside me, looking to Bo sincerely, “We’ll find her, promise.” Bo perched his head up, and looked between the two of us. Oh no, that ray of devious hope in his eyes again.

I couldn’t help but groan slightly, but nodded with a shrug, “...Yeah.”

“And I thought you two weren’t going to work together....” Bo’s mouth quirked to one side.

“This is absolutely the _last_ time we do. Understood? For Ilia...I will...suffer to be with this Hylian...” I scoffed.

“Very nice of you,” Link rolled his eyes to me.

“I see that the royal family gift is in good hands,” Rusl came into view, but I was shocked to see in what state he was left in. His leg was bandaged, and his arm was in a sling. His one good, left arm was carrying a cane; I wasn’t the only one worried as Link looked to him in disbelief.

“Rusl...what happened to you?” Link asked.

“It’s nuthin’,” Rusl shook his head, “Those beasts decided to pay anotha visit after Elysia’s departure.” .....UGH....why me? Why did the bloody guilt always come to bite me in the ass?

“I’ll...mend it...for you...” I stated with difficulty. Again, the stares jerked toward my direction, but I wasn’t planning chickening out now. I walked forward, standing before Rusl, “I’ll mend your wounds with my practices. You’ll be walking in no time.” Rusl stared at me in shock, but I wasn’t going to repeat myself again.

“I’ll lead you,” Link replied, wrapping an arm gently underneath Rusl’s good arm. “Where to?”

“By the water is fine,” I replied, pointing to the lakebed ring around Rusl’s damaged house. Link began to lead Rusl who smiled to him, limping forward as he held onto the neck of his cane.

“Thank you,” Rusl’s wife, Uli came forward from the crowd, bowing her head to me, but I was quick enough to her from doing so. I did not want her to have her kid at the moment; whatever movements of crouch her body made, even the slightest now terrified me, and I wasn’t even the father.

I quickly shook my head, “It’s fine.” I began to walk behind Link and Rusl as we finally made it to the lakebed, slightly out of earshot. Link made Rusl sit on the grass as the man grunted and winced, but strengthened his leg forward while holding it from underneath his good hand.

“I’ll need to talk to Bo,” Link replied. I watched him go as I then directed my attention to Rusl, kneeling beside him on his slung arm. I began to unhook the pouches from around my waist, and began to take out several from inside my jumpsuit. 

“Can you take the bandages off?” I asked as I began to set up the pouches by order. I felt the contents from outside, but figured the green goo would not help with old wounds; it was specifically for open and fresh injuries only...unless Rusl’s injuries were still openly fresh.

Rusl struggled to unsling his arm so I ended up helping him doing so. As I began to unravel the gauze, even the slight breeze was harmful to the wound. As I peeled off the single roll, I almost gasped at the horrific sight of what I was looking at on his arm. Rusl’s arm was chafed and sickly green. I shuddered from the sight of it, but began to head to my pouches, feeling the prickly, black sand I had. I unraveled the string on top and reached in with the tips of my fingers. 

“Hold out your arm, this might sting,” I warned. Rusl moved his arm forward, but he could not stretch it out in his own.

“Sorry,” I replied as I gripped his wrist, and began to firmly pull it forward. Rusl groaned strongly as he shut his eyes, and I finally outstretched it in front of him, resting it on his good, bent leg. I began to sprinkle the black sand across his skin, the sand sinking into the blotches of scabbing, green wounds. Again Rusl winced, but he exhaled deeply.

“It’s like....salt on wounds,” Rusl sweated from his forehead, gasping for air now as I continued to progress. Soon his whole arm was covered in black sand, sinking within his open wounds, the rest lingering among the hairs of his arm.

“Don’t move,” I quickly stood up as Rusl nodded, shutting his eyes as he bowed his head in agony. I swiftly looked among the waterbed, ignoring the stares I was getting, my feet gliding along the small floor of the lake. I almost panicked, until I spotted several water lilies floating among their green beds. I kneeled to collected them, collecting five larges ones in total. I began to make my way toward Rusl again, whose eyes were twinkling now, preventing his tears from falling out. 

I began to place the water lilies among Rusl’s arm, wrapping the ends around to make them secure around his arm. Instantly Rusl’s face relaxed and the lily pads were now fully ensnared around his arm, his whole arm now cloaked in a soft green exterior.

“That...feels lovely,” Rusl chimed in, smiling widely. “What is this black sand?”

“It’s for skin purposes,” I replied. “Now I can see why no one would want to be healed by me.”

“Why is that?” Rusl blinked.

“They were looking at me as if I were about to cut your arm off to fend for my hungry needs,” I rolled my eyes, now beginning to unravel his leg. 

“They fear of your voodoo practices,” Rusl replied.

“...Figures.”

“Oh, here, let me,” Rusl was now able to move his injured arm fully around, and began to release his leg from its binds. He exhaled when it took the rest of it off, and it was there I was relieved to find this wound was still fresh. I recollected my green goo, opening the pouch and reaching in to take a good amount. The wound was deep cut into his thigh and knee, but luckily it didn’t go fully around to the back of his leg; that would’ve been a painful process for him to endure.

I inserted my nails covered in goo with a jab, and Rusl cried out sharply. Several of the villagers jumped back, but I began to click my nails together, beginning to stitch the wound.

BO’S POV:

“She is murdering your poor husband!” Sera fidgeted to Uli who looked toward where Rusl was.

“No, I trust in Elysia to mend my husband back in one piece,” Uli confidently stated, rubbing her belly once and then resting the bottom of her hands at the top of her curving flesh.

“B-But she’s a witch!” Pergie hissed.

“No she’s not,” Link quickly cut in. Sera and Pergie looked hurriedly to Link, Bo raising a bro toward his direction. “She saved your children, and you still think of her to cause damage? You didn’t even thank her,” Link finished.

“Of everything that she’s done, you can’t possibly-“

“Yes I can. Elysia might’ve made mistakes before, but she’s no fool,” Link replied firmly. Sera and Pergie looked at one another, but quickly began to move away, heading toward the crowd of villagers at the side, out of earshot. Uli, Link and Bo watched them go, Uli shaking her head in disdain.

“Honestly...they never learn,” Uli breathed.

“That was very nice of you Link,” Bo replied, “For defending Elysia.”

“It’s the truth...” Link replied, looking toward Elysia’s direction, “I know we don’t get along....”

“Perhaps it will change,” Uli placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. 

He looked to her, “What makes you say that?”

“You must be prepared for your journey ahead,” Bo insisted. Link turned to look at him. “Is there anything else you need?”

Link thought for a moment, but he shook his head, “Just be sure to stay safe in the village. I don’t believe those beasts will come back after we’re done clearing the temple.”

Bo nodded, holding his chin in thought, “Yes, indeed. Oh, Link.”

“Yes?”

“...Make sure to keep an eye on Elysia when you go within any Twilight residue. I fear something will happen to her if she’s not careful,” Bo replied.

Link nodded, “Understood.” He began to walk forward toward where Elysia and Rusl were. Bo looked over to their direction as Uli stood beside him, watching as well. Rusl was now standing properly on his feet, slightly limping, but he was rather looking better than before. The villagers at the side were staring in disbelief toward Elysia, but it made Bo grin to see them in such shock. Rusl thanked Elysia kindly as she waved off his thanks, but Link was sure to reassure him that if he needed any medical attention, Elysia would of course be in service.

“What are you thinking?” Uli asked, looking up to him smiling.

“I believe....they’re going to change each other,” Bo stroke his chin, smiling wider, “She’s already changing him. Let’s hope he can do the same for her.”

“I believe that as well,” Uli nodded slowly. “They’ll get along...it’s only a matter of time.”

“They’ll have plenty of it,” Bo chuckled. He waved a hand up as Uli copied, seeing Link and Elysia were now boarding onto Epona. Link waved as Elysia sat behind Link, but stared in confusion of where she was supposed to grab onto. Bo couldn’t help but slap a hand to his mouth, covering his loud chuckle as Uli giggled, seeing Elysia now fidgeting around, her arms flailing at her sides.

“Link, I’m not grabbing onto you!” she argued, shaking her wild hair to and fro.

“Hope you don’t fall then,” Link replied, looking at her with a smug look. Elysia glowered back at him, and she hesitantly gripped the back of his tunic, staring deadpanned at the back of his head. Bo and Uli now laughed a little harder, Bo shaking his head.

“Take care!” Link called out as he waved. Elysia grumbled under her breath, but she almost screamed as Epona threw herself back, standing on her hind legs. Elysia snapped her arms around Link’s waist as Link grinned, and snapped the reins.

“Heyah!” Link called out as Epona dashed out into a run, and was trampling over the ground in haste. They darted to the right as the hooves disappeared from earshot.

“Yes...plenty of time,” Bo chuckled. Rusl walked forward toward the two as Uli hurried carefully forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rusl smiled widely, and kissed the top of her head as both his green and normal peach arms wrapped around her back. He was well once again.

ELYSIA’S POV:

We had lent Epona to the care of Coro outside the village, who agreed to keep an eye on her, but it already seemed Epona knew exactly where to stay and stood almost very still. Link gave her a good rub down her long nose, and she neighed softly to him. Link smiled as he waved off to Coro, and I began to walk alongside him as we began to make our way towards the cave once again.

Link walked forward, the lantern I had bought for him in hand. I grew surprised that he still had it, but quickly shook the thought out as I continued to follow behind him. This time, I was less worried knowing we were now fully prepared on what we would be facing inside here, but the mere existence of this still air still made me shudder uncomfortably, it was getting on my nerves. 

Deeper we trekked into the cave, but found no enemies among the ground or the ceiling, and soon we came across the two candle totems from before. Link huffed out the flame of the lantern, and began to walk up the slight slope of the cave as I followed right behind into the dim light at the end. Though as we finally came into view of the trees, my mouth dropped, and so did Link’s.

The whole floor bed of the trees was covered in dark, lavender fog. The plants surrounding near the top of the fog were deep ebony in color. Link and I backed up quickly, but found that there would be no way to reach deepest part of the forest without having to walk through it.

“What now?” I asked, looking to Link’s direction. Suddenly, Link’s shadow shot up, and there was Midna, giggling as she looked about.

“This is great, I wonder how you’ll get to the temple now~” she chimed in.

I stared at her, “Are you here to help us, or make fun of us?”

“...Both~” Midna smirked, her sharp tooth quirking on her bottom lip. I growled.

“There must be a way...” Link rubbed his chin in thought.

“We are not going to try to jump along the trees. That’s our deathbed if we go in there,” I pointed toward the purple fog.

“Look, something is moving along the trees,” Link pointed out. I looked up along with Midna, seeing there was a creature, and Link drew out his sword as I spun the bow in my hand. However, we settled down as we saw that it was the monkey from before, the one that was trapped with Talo in those cages. She jumped down from the nearest tree, landing safely on the upper part of the floor where the fog did not reside. She looked toward the two of us, but she quickly shot to the side, and seemed to be picking up a firm branch of tree that had fallen. 

“What is she-LINK!” I shouted as the monkey had completely topped him off to the ground, and snatched at the lantern Link had strapped to his waist. She yipped as Link shot forward the same time I did, but we both bumped into each other’s foreheads, falling back.

“OW,” I whined, rubbing my face roughly.

“She’s taking your lantern!” Midna shouted, pointing. Link and I hurriedly stood as Midna was close beside, floating quickly among the air. We skidded to a stop to see the monkey yipping, and she had hoisted Link’s lantern onto the made staff. She gestured for us to follow, and I raised a brow. She suddenly hopped down to the fog floor, and we swiftly shot after her. We looked to see she was waving the staff around, the lantern brimming brightly against the fog. The fog suddenly was kicked backwards, and a whole section of a circle was clear where there monkey stood. She continued to wave the staff around, and yipped at us.

“I think she wants us to follow her,” I replied. I jumped down to where she was as Link followed. The monkey yipped excitedly as she now began to walk through the fog, swinging the lantern fully around, making sure none of the fog was surrounding us.

“That’s very clever,” Link blinked, looking about. “You think she knows why we’re here?”

“It sounds crazy...but she might,” I nodded, readying my bow with an arrow. We continued to follow as Midna glided alongside, floating on her back but changing positions as she sat on Link’s shoulder, facing the opposite direction.

Midna yawned, “How much more till we get there?”

“We’re almost there,” Link replied.

“...Seriously, what the hell are you?” I couldn’t help but ask to her.

Midna crossed her legs, waving a hand dismissively, “It doesn’t concern you.” 

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, “Fine, whatever. Then at least tell me why you’re helping Link on defeating this....Zant?”

Midna merely shrugged, placing her hands behind her large head, “As much as I would like for this world to stay in Twilight, it seems that the hero just wants to do the right thing.” I blinked, knowing full well that Link was able to listen into the conversation, but he wasn’t adding anything. 

Shaking the thought out, I realized we finally made it to the entrance of the closed gate. The fog did not reach the high platform of the ground and the monkey was quick to drop the staff and lantern. She hurriedly climbed in between the cracks of the gate, and ran inside. 

Link spun his sword once, and shot down toward the lock of the gate, cutting it off in a clean cut. He withdrew his sword in another swing, and he pushed the gate open. He went to retrieve the lantern as I stared at his sword, remembering what Rusl had said.

“She helped you take those, didn’t she?” I commented, thumbing to Midna. Before Link could answer, I heard Midna giggle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I had no weapons on me at the time,” Link replied. “I needed something to fight with. I’m...borrowing” I slightly smirked at his rolling eyes as the three of us now began to walk within the hallway of the cave. Near the end, we soon came across the secluded area leading to the left, and we approached with caution when we could no longer hear the monkey. I kept the bow ready in my hand as Link had his sword out, looking about. Midna strode forward first, looking around and hinted that the coast was clear. However, I did not settle as I followed closely beside Link, looking among the gloomed scenery of the place. The foundation of the large tree was still there, and it seemed no damage was taken among the wooden bridge leading to the perching platform at the top. I blinked to find that the monkey was now there, and she was clapping her hands to get our attention. 

Link went into a run as I followed behind, the two of us rushing across the bridge. Finally we faced the platform of the tree, but stared into the dark hallway that had formed within the large tree. The monkey yipped again, and she ran right in with no hesitation.

“Oh, that monkey is very intelligent~” Midna replied, tilting her head as she looked within the darkness of the hall. “The temple indeed is here.”

Link turned to look at me, gripping tightly onto his sword, “Ready, Elysia?”

I nodded firmly, staring intently into the darkness, “Ready.” Link pulled out the lantern once more, and began to lead the way inside as I followed, Midna making me shudder with the small but strong giggle of hers.


	8. The Forest Temple [1]

It was either feeling the old, damaged spider webs from the ceiling that made me shudder, or the fact that even Link was a bit hesitant trekking into the dark wooden cave as he led the way. Or...probably both. 

I stuck relatively close beside him, able to feel his shoulder brush mine every couple of seconds the more we ventured inward. I could feel Midna and her reeking Twilight among her being on Link’s other side, and that also made me hesitant on going forward; what if I encountered a whole barrel of Twilight here, and ended up transforming? I just hoped that if I did...Link would not cut my head off in self-defense. I mean, if he turned into something, I’d probably shoot at least _one_ at the guy. But this...this being within me....it was rather odd I was even able to control some aspect of it. In all honesty, who could control themselves fully when they transformed into a beast in a matter of minutes? Something was bound to happen that I would lose control....

The light began to brighten just a small degree; the open area was very dim in light. Ahead four, wooden totems stood erect, two on either side of the pathway. The cave’s walls were merely thousands of wooden trunks and vines braided into each other, hooking over one another and binding tightly to make the ceiling arc. The hanging vines from the protruding trunks at the sides did not bow one inch, although there was a slight ray of light coming from the cracks above from the ceiling. The ground was a bit mossy, but even I was surprised by the remarkable plants and flowers that were growing among the floor. There were these weeds, ferns almost that were almost bright white.

Ahead around the curbing, cleared path, it led to a wooden platform yards away, where...something was trapped in a cage. It was a monkey- oh good grief...it was the same one. Jeezes. She was fidgeting with the wooden pipes of the cage and guarding it were two, azure Bokoblins. I was just glad their poor eyesight did not see us directly coming. 

“Where’s...?” Link began, but he looked to the direction, and Link and I swiftly ducked down to stand behind the nearby totem at our left, peering over. The Bokoblins were now watchful, looking about with their clubs drawn.

“For all that is mighty, can this monkey stop being the damsel in distress?” I replied, gripping the front of my bangs and wanting to rip them off. The monkey whined lowly from afar.

“Think you can aim from here?” Link asked.

I stared at him, somewhat scowling, “Link.....please...you’re offending me.” I scoffed as I walked out in the open, bow drawn with an arrow in place. I aimed straight ahead, the Bokoblins attentive, but the one on the right immediately went down, my arrow lodged into the center of its forehead. Its comrade looked over in a hurry, and turned immediately in my direction, but it also met the same fate when I had released the second arrow. I turned over to look at Link who came out of hiding, the female monkey banging against the sides of the cage. 

“I say we leave her there to teach her a lesson,” I replied to Link, placing my bow around my shoulder and arm. 

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” Link led the way again, Midna looking over to me...and grinning widely. I blinked at her expression, but followed right behind. Approaching the wooden platform, I efficiently pulled out my arrows from my targets, flicking them clean once and then stacking them back into my quiver. Link swung out his sword into view, and struck down to one side of the cage where the monkey was kept prisoner. The monkey whooped in glee.

“You better not get caught again, or I will personally put you down myself,” I pointed to the monkey. 

“Sometimes...you worry me Elysia. I mean, you have no idea,” Link replied, kicking the cage to the side as he sheathed his sword against his back. We looked in front to look at the wooden wall in front of us, seeing vines climbing upwards. 

Midna hummed as she flew upwards, and pointed forward in the said direction, “There’s an entrance here.” The female monkey immediately began to climb the vines, leaving Link and me at the bottom.

“Might as well get moving,” I replied as I gripped onto the vines, beginning to pull myself up.

Link followed beside, pulling his feet up as he began to climb, “Why so eager for the adventure Elysia?”

“The-faster,” I tugged myself upwards, jabbing the tips of my boots against the opened gaps of vines in front of me, climbing higher, “we finish here.....the faster- we’re closer to saving Ilia.”

“Is she-that important to you?” Link questioned. I reached the top first and hauled myself over, rolling as I then stood up, dusting my legs off. I looked over to Link who pushed his knee forward in between his chest and pelvis, standing himself up and dusting off his sleeves.

“It’s the least I could do...for Bo,” I replied. Link looked up to me, humming in acceptance. “Plus, she’s not as bad as the other kids. I mean, if someone had to be entirely kidnapped with no saving at that moment, I would vote either Talo or Beth, but not Ilia-“

“Elysia, honestly,” Link sighed heavily.

“What? I’m just being honest,” I shrugged, rolling my golden irises. “You like all of them, but I don’t.”

“My, how strange for a human to say~” Midna giggled, floating into view beside us. 

I took a slight step back, looking to her, “I’m not a human.”

“Indeed you are not, but you are much like them~” Midna commented, crossing her arms and laying on her tummy in midair. She tsked, “You fit in with humans perfectly, and you just don’t see it.”

“I swear I’m going to-“

“Elysia, NO! No arrows,” Link went forward, blocking my bow from being removed from my shoulder.

I grumbled, letting it go, “Fine. Let’s just keep moving.” I turned toward the dark concave area of the platform, seeing the female monkey rubbing her hands against the wooden, circular door in front, seeing it had a decorated, red swirl on it. I headed toward it, and pushed forward as the monkey moved aside, but the door would not budge.

“Here, let me,” Link cracked his knuckles, and pressing the flat of his palms against the wooden surface of the door. He heaved, grunting as the door suddenly rolled to the side. The dust picked up greatly from below and above the crevices, making me cough and wave at the wind to draw it away. Link smirked faintly, looking over to me, “See, you do need my help.”

“Just go...before I throw you over the vines,” I whispered. Link chuckled as he walked ahead. Our feet immediately met something solid, and it took me a while to notice that we were walking on cut wood. I looked about, seeing that we were standing on what seemed to be a man-made porch.

The whole area was covered in greenery, with large trunks of tree shooting out from the ground and through the fogged ceiling above. Several fireflies circled among the area, around the several torches that were lit among the made porch ahead of us. Down the wooden stairs of the porch we stood on, there was an abundance of grass and flowers, and the walls consisted of nothing but braided and intertwined tress again. This place....looked absolutely magnificent. 

“Who in the world built this in here?” I couldn’t help but ask, looking about the room in awe.

Link shook his head slowly, his eyes scanning around the area in disbelief, “This is....amazing. Whoever must’ve done it....must’ve had a lot of time in their hands. C’mon, let’s go, there are more of those round doors ahead.” Link pointed forward and began to walk down the wooden stairs as I followed, Midna having gone back to being Link’s shadow.

Link was now treading across the grass, his eyes attentive around the area. I immediately pulled out my bow and an arrow in hand. I looked about, and we had made it to the center platform porch of the whole area. There were four totems at each corner of it, and then there were three passages of doors on each opened side; one in front, one at the right, and one at the left. However, we knew we wouldn’t make that jump...unless we had a rope to swing on.

“Watch out!” Link rolled out of the way as I immediately did the same. Something large shook the porch we stood on, and I nearly toppled over the edge to see it was a large spider, bigger than two men standing side by side. Its fangs dripped with venom as its long legs danced along to support its large, chalk body. Its green eyes targeted to Link as Link withdrew his sword out, swinging it in front of him to draw back the spider. He began to walk down the wooden steps, the spider immediately charging toward him. Link caught the fangs in a lock, grunting as his body began to drive back.

“Over here!” I pulled back the arrow and let it sing through the air, catching the spider on one of its legs. It grunted and wobbled, but it immediately rotated around, hitting Link on his back with its behind. Link fell back and hit the grassy floor below, leaving me to deal with the advancing spider now.

“Great,” I cursed as I immediately took steps back, jumping onto the fence guarding around the platform. The spider lurch its body forward as I jumped to the side of the fence, waving my arms around to keep balance as the spider lodged its fangs against the wood, making splinters fly in the air as it drew back, snarling. I aimed another arrow, letting it go with power as it struck down against the spider’s head. It began to flail on the porch, bumping against the fences around.

“Heeyah!” Link was suddenly airborne as he jumped from the top step of the stairs, and slammed the tip of the sword against the connection between the spider’s head and body. The spider screeched as Link sank the blade deeper, the bottom of his boots standing on top of its head. The spider remained motionless as Link flicked his sword up, making the head he once stood on roll off and hit the side of the fence at the opposite side of me. I hopped off the fence, exhaling as the body and legs of the spider twitched for several moments, then lay motionless.

I walked over to it, kicking the side of its body gently, then tilted my head to look at the incision, “...I’m impressed. Clean cut. You hardly left a mess.”

Link walked over, flicking his sword clean, “Thank you....training pays off.”

“Indeed it does,” I replied as I looked about the either side of the porch again after seeing that the girl monkey had arrived again, sticking with us closely. I looked at the four totems then, “Maybe we should light these up. It’ll give us some more light in here.”

“Good idea,” Link nodded as he unhooked the lantern from his waist. “Oh no...”

“What is it?” I looked over. 

Link held up the lantern, and shook his head, “We should’ve refilled it with Coro.” I took a couple of steps ahead, looking into the lantern, and seeing that we were extremely low on oil.

“Maybe...we can find something here to our benefit...” my eyes slowly trailed along the area, but then they stopped at the spider. 

“What are you doing?” Link asked as he approached behind me, seeing that I was kneeling before the spider’s body.

“Hand me your sword,” I stood up, pressing the tip of my foot against the behind of the spider. 

“Think it has oil?” Link replied as he handed it to me delicately. I wrapped my fingers around the handle, but the heaviness quickly took me by surprise when Link had let go of it. I hoisted the sword up in front of me, huffing swiftly before I could regain my posture properly. Link must’ve....had some muscle in those arms if he was able to pick this up with one hand easily.

“Yeah....the more silky its webbing is, the more oil it has in its body,” I replied. I hoisted the sword over my head with both arms, and struck down horizontally to the spider’s body. The end part of its behind cut off, and there was a squish and gargle from the cut, making me almost gag from the feeling of it. I shook the thought out, hoisting the bottom of the spider’s bottom upward, preventing from any of the clear liquid from continuing to drip onto the wooden floor. 

“There, just open the lantern and I’ll pour it in,” I replied. Link quickly headed over at the side, opening the compartment of the lantern and motioning it underneath the certain bladder of the spider. I slowly let the liquid drop into the compartment as the lantern began to drink its sweet drink.

“There,” Link smiled firmly, standing as he spun the carved, geared wheel at the side. The liquid bubbled for a second, and then a roaring fire burst inside the lantern. Link held it up high, and it provided much better lighting as I had hoped.

“Look, up there!” I quickly jerked my head upwards toward the curving ceiling. Link followed my gaze, and we could see a couple of glittering things hanging from the ceiling with threads of web keeping them hoisted up.

“Looks like.....a chest...and some sort of bottles,” Link replied, squinting his eyes to peer into the darkness.

“Well, we wouldn’t want this oil to go to waste, right?” I prompted the bottom of the spider’s behind upward, sliding the handle of the sword against the ground until it fully stayed perched. I pressed my foot against the bottom end of the handle, and then retrieved an arrow from my quiver. From one of the pockets on the quiver, I pulled out a durable, thin and long length of string, tying it at the end of my arrow, making sure the end of it was tied around my wrist. I aimed upwards as let the bow go, cutting off two lines of the webbing. The glittering objects fell as Link caught one bottle in hand, though he had missed the small vase, letting it crash onto the floor and break into tiny shards. The monkey shrieked in surprise, lunging itself to hug onto Link’s knees. Link stumbled, but kept his balance as he corked the bottle open in his hand, and drawing out the Rupees it held. 

“There’s purple ones!” Link gasped. “Those are worth fifty right?”

“I believe so...if I remember correctly,” I replied as withdrew my arrow from the ceiling, tugging the string down and letting the arrow fall onto the porch’s floor. I picked it up and aimed toward the ceiling again, making the head of it slice across another string of web. 

This time the three of us quickly backed away, letting the small sized chest fall to the ground with a large thud. The lock on it immediately broke as the heavy top of it rolled over to lay useless on its back. Link hurried over as I yanked the arrow back, letting it fall over to the side of the porch. I began to reel it in, looking over Link’s shoulder along with the monkey to see Link opening the chest, and retrieving....a set of keys among a metal ring.

“Keys?” Link replied, looking to me as he stood, jingling them in his hands.

“Well...it seems obvious that whoever left them here intended for someone else to find them...that is....if they survived the spider beast,” I replied. I looked up as Link followed, and we could see from the dark shadows against the ceiling the formations of bone bodies coated up in hundreds of web threads.

Link grimaced, “That must have not been pleasant. OH! Look, one more chest,” he pointed up at the highest part of the ceiling.

“I got it,” I smirked as I recollected the arrow, and let it zip and cut across the air. It snapped off the chest’s webbing, the arrow quickly doubling over and falling to the ground. The chest stumbled as it hit against the fence on the right side, hard as it made the wood crack and bend down from its weight. It fell forward onto the face of the porch’s floor. Link hurried over as I stayed put, reeling back my arrow and placing it back into my quiver after removing the string from it. Link flipped the heavy, teal-faded chest over, and retrieved a parchment from it, along with a rounded compass. He stood up as he walked, standing beside me as he began to unfold the aged, beige paper.

“It’s a map...a foundation of the place,” Link replied, “We’re here.”

“And....this apparently isn’t the only floor....great, means we’re going to have to climb more vines,” I replied. “Ready to fill that bottle up?”

“Where do I put the Rupees then?” Link replied. I reached back, pulling out the wallet I had, and handing it to him. “...Curious...how did you ever find these Rupees?” Link untied the strong thread among the opening, stuffing in the Rupees he had just found within my own.

“Like I said, no one really kept tabs on me where I was going when I went into the forest,” I raised a brow, giving a cocky smirk. 

The corner of Link’s mouth twitched upwards, but he quickly shook his head. He now held the clear bottle in his hand and began to move toward the front of the backside of the spider again, placing the lit lantern down along with the map and Rupee bag. I quickly kneeled once more, gently lifting the handle of the blade up and then down, letting the liquid flow over the dead spider’s layers of skin and into the opening of the cork bottle. It nearly filled all the way toward the top as Link collected the last drip of the clear liquid, corking it closed and giving it a tightly squeeze. He tied the bottle onto the sheath of his sword, and then proceeded to look at the map in his hand as he picked up the lantern and the bag of Rupees. I retrieved his sword back, letting the body of the spider drop with a thud as I motioned my way over to stand by Link’s side, the handle of his blade firm in my hands with the tip of it resting against the wood floor we stood on. 

“You said to head forward...seems like you have a good sense of direction,” Link replied. “There’s a bridge connecting to the other side.”

“Sounds good,” I replied.

“Want to trade?” Link replied as he lifted the Rupee bag upward. 

I rolled my eyes, but nodded, “Yup.” I handed him his sword as his hand holding the bag met mine. I froze slightly, feeling Link’s fingers slither across mine, placing the bottom of the Rupee bag against my fist. I opened my grasp gently, next feeling Link’s hand draw down, stroking past the back of my hand before he collected the handle of his sword, accidently squeezing my ring and pinky fingers into his grip.

“Oh, sorry,” Link replied, twirling his sword in hand before he pushed it within its barrier. I shook my head as I gripped the Rupee bag roughly, and pushed it within the opening of my quiver, making sure it was tied in place. Next Link held up the lantern, and proceeded to light up the totems at the corners of the porch. The area lit it immensely as Link blew out the fire, tying it around his waist before he held the map out in front. Before he could give a direction, the floor below us shook and three wooden planks of wood shot upwards from the grassy floor, creating a bridge toward the door at the far side where I had insisted on going to first.

“Well....I guess we won’t need to jump,” Link smiled nervously, walking forward as I began to follow behind. The girl monkey hurried in front as Link and I approached the circular door with the red marking on it. Link slapped his hands against the wooden surface, drawing up dust as he rolled it toward the side. The dust collected further as I waved my hand again, clearing the air. Outside, we were immediately met with bright light from the outside.

The winds were harsh as I felt my hair fly toward the left side, looking forward to see there lay a swinging bridge in front of us. On the other end, there was a pathway of a curving hill of green leading up toward a large, ancient door.

“The bridge seems unsteady, don’t you think so?” I replied as I peered over the edge of the rocky platform we stood on. The wooden planks seemed to be wavering back and forth, with several parts of the rope hung down, blowing in the breeze.

Link turned to look at me, the side of his hat blowing to the left side of him, almost smacking against me as he walked a couple of steps ahead, “We’ll go one by one! Just to be sure!” he called out from the roaring wings.

“EEK!” the monkey suddenly cried out. Link and I shot our eyes forward, seeing that the monkey had taken a lead and was already rushing forward. However, and the end of the bridge stood a male monkey, coated in white fur with its mandible curving inward. It shrieked loudly as the girl monkey stopped. The male suddenly raised its hand upward, and it held...some sort of winged boomerang?

The male monkey swung the weapon forward as Link and I stared in bewilderment, seeing that when the weapon was swung, a circle of wings had surrounded the weapon, stronger than the winds already out here. The bridge suddenly began to fling itself up and down, the wooden planks giving way immediately as the ropes snapped. The girl monkey rushed forward back to our direction, and threw herself forward. I immediately passed Link as I held my arms forward, catching the monkey’s arms into mine. I stumbled back as the monkey shivered, looking back over the male who had now retrieved the weapon back in his hand. He turned around....and it was there I immediately vowed that I would kick its ass. It smacked the side of the boomerang against its plump, pink rear, taunting and cackling as it rushed forward toward the ancient door at the end. 

“Classy...” I snorted angrily as I let the monkey back on the ground.

Link huffed, “I guess we’ll have to find another way to get across.”

“Did you not see it~?” I looked immediately over to Link’s rising shadow, seeing Midna making an appearance. She looked toward where the male monkey had left, then toward Link and I. “That boomerang was enchanted with Twilight.”

“Wouldn’t that mean that the monkey also came into contact with it?” Link asked.

Midna nodded, “Probably why it decided to break off the bridge when the female chimp tried to go across. They probably had a monkey fight of some sort. Not every day when someone tries to send their comrade to their death~.”

“Then we do have to find a way to get across,” I replied, swiping my blowing hair out of my face.

“Perhaps she has some ideas~” Midna turned to look at the female monkey jumping up and down, positioning herself to stand in front of the sliding, stone door. “There is nothing to do but go back.”

“Might as well scavenge the rest of the temple as well,” Link replied with a firm stare. Midna twirled in place as the darkness of her form swooped down, returning within Link’s shadow. He went forward toward the door and pushed it to the side, letting the monkey and I enter into the darkened place again. Once inside, I began to walk across the wooden planks again, standing in the center porch again. Link followed as he held the map in front of him, and then turned toward the left side of where we stood.

“We should go through there first,” he replied.

“Um...question,” I replied. “How are we going to get across?” I looked toward the wide gap of it, seeing only a pair of wooden bars hanging at each end of the platform with a thick rope of leather attached to each end. The monkey cheered and whooped as she suddenly climbed onto my back, and threw herself forward. I looked up to see she had caught onto the thick rope, and adjusted herself to hang upside down. She turned to face us, and she extended her arms out toward our direction.

“Nicely done,” Link smiled widely as he took a couple of steps back, pushing the map into his tunic. He leapt forward in a quick dash, his hands clamping to grip onto the hands of the female monkey. She swung to and fro as Link then let go, landing onto the other side of the rock platform where the stone door awaited. 

“Alright...” I shrugged as I took a couple of steps back, making sure not to topple over the dead body of the spider. I ran forward in haste and clamped my hands against the air, immediately feeling the wrinkled palms of the girl monkey. She whooped in excitement as she began to swing me forward, and I began to help her as I swung my legs forward and back. I then let go, my upper body suddenly throwing itself forward first. Link swiftly came forward, clamping his arms around me, preventing me from falling against the ground. I grunted as my forehead hit against the center of his chest. 

“Ow...” I stood up, rubbing against my head.

“You alright?” Link asked.

“Yeah, let’s keep going,” I nodded and straightened up as Link turned toward the monkey, signaling it to follow. The monkey yipped as she landed behind me, and we approached to wait for Link to turn the door. He grunted, but successfully rolled the door to the side. We walked into the darkened cave, the door suddenly rolling back into place and making the place pitch black. I heard Link fidgeting with the keys he tied to his waist, and then the sound of something clicking came next; a roaring burst of fire emitted from the iron lantern Link held, and he began to trek his way inward, immediately retrieving his sword in his other hand. I stood at the ready with my bow hoisted up in front of me, my fingers wiggling in case I needed to retrieve an arrow from my quiver. Link stopped as the monkey and I waited, seeing Link wave the lantern forward, and the burst of web came to life, burning upwards toward the rock ceiling; I could only hope we wouldn’t run into another spider again.

Further the cave curved inward, and then there was something standing at the end of the cave, its eyes a red color, gleaming against the light of the fire we held.

“What is that?” Link replied and squint his eyes. I came forward to stand beside him, aiming an arrow and making it hit in between the red, bulging eyes. It sounded hard, but then it began to light up red brightly. Link and I took a step back, gasping as the object suddenly exploded against the caved in boulders. The light immediately broke into the dark cave, making me squint my eyes to adjust my vision. Link turned off the lantern as we hurried forward, walking into the lit room. The monkey shirked behind Link’s legs, and we turned to see that what I had hit was a bug, with thin legs. It seemed to be sprouting from the ground, and had the head of a fly. 

Huh...the bug was a carrying bomb.

We turned back to look at our surroundings, seeing there were now two sets of circular, stone entrances at the far end of the area, where a wall of vines laid on our left with platforms of cut off porches toward our left. The monkey immediately took off toward the porches as Link and I stared after her, immediately following. 

Link grunted as he landed on the first porch, but kept his balance as he made it past the second and third, finally onto the rocky platform where the marked entrance waited. I followed quickly behind, and made it successfully across as I looked among the area, looking down to see the murky water squishing against the platform we stood on.

“I say we rest here...for a bit,” Link nodded as he approached the cave door, but sat on the wooden steps leading to it. I sighed as I swayed my heels in place, my hands on my hips.

“Hey, Midna?” I asked. Link’s shadow fidgeted, and up popped up the little creature again, her large eyes looking to me with her body fully showing blackness. “What does.....Twilight actually _do_ to someone who touches it?”

“Why do you ask~?” she questioned, hovering over me.

“You said the boomerang that the monkey held had some of it...but what does it actually do when in contact?” I replied.

“Objects that are not of Twilight,” Midna began, a crooked smile on her face, “If Twilight touches them, they turn into spirits~.”

“Spirits?” I raised a brow.

“Yes. When I rescued Link from the prison, we came across a whole ton of spirits....they were consumed but so much of it, there was nothing but despair and havoc wretched into their souls~,” Midna replied, lying on her back in midair.

“Wait....so wasn’t Link a spirit?” I looked over to her, then to him.

Before Link could answer, Midna giggled highly, making me shot my glance to her, “No no no~~! Link did not turn into a spirit. But you could say he was not himself~” I narrowed my eyes, but shook the thought out, “So....whoever touches it...turns into a spirit?”

“Yes. Or you become possessed by it, and lose your own mind of the power it holds~,” Midna raised a brow at me, the corner of her eyes constricting in my direction, “Have you come into contact with it?”

“No, I have not,” I lied.

“Hmmm~ Then we shall see soon enough, won’t we?” Midna giggled. My eyes widened by a fraction, and she seemed to notice. “You’ll have to touch it soon enough, if it means you’re venturing forth with Link~ Link will be fine, but he perhaps won’t be recognizable to you. But you.....I am _most_ curious of what will happen~” I gulped softly.

“Nothing is going to happen,” Link stood up next. He smiled to my direction as I looked to him, “I’ll make sure of it.”

“My....protecting your comrade, that is most thoughtful~” Midna giggled. “If you say so....but then again...it might already be too late.”

I felt my throat constricting as I tried to swallow the hundreds of Rupees in my mouth, making it dry and hostile to breathe from. My heart thudded strongly against my chest, and that was all I could hear at the moment. They were going to see me what I was going to turn into.....I could not let that happen.

“Let’s continue,” Link replied, nodding to me. 

“Suit yourself~” Midna giggled, but her eyes were glued to mine. I stared back at her, and saw her grin widely, the bottom lid of her eyes perking and curving. She whisked down to enter Link’s shadow, and I began to follow behind Link, feeling this horrible anticipation bubbling underneath my very flesh.


	9. The Forest Temple [2]

After moving the rock entrance to the side, the dust collected again, but merely blew rapidly forward into the windy air. The winds were certainly out of proportions here, sending my hair whipping to the left side again as Link’s hat, again, almost smacked me right in my face. I nearly gripped onto it to yank it off, but the view in front made me stop. There was a spinning platform in the center, supported with nothing but a tall, wooden plank of wood that shot out of the fogs from below. Ahead in the distance was a platform of land leading to the entrance of another marked door.

“Link!” I called out from the roaring winds. Link turned to look at me as I pointed to the monkey who was staying inside the protected room. “I don’t think she wants us to go there yet!” The female monkey began to clap her hands, and she seemed to be pointing off to the left of her from inside.

“Are you sure?” Link called out to me. “Or are you just scared of heights?”

“Link.....don’t make me throw you over!” I shouted back, rolling my eyes. 

Link chuckled as we headed back inside the room, the winds immediately dying as my hair fell right back to rest along my shoulders. I looked to where the monkey was headed, seeing she jumped over to the next rocky platform, and began to run up the steps up the marked entrance above. Link and I followed after he closed the rock door, jumping our way over as we reached the platform of land. We began to walk up the porch of wooden steps. The monkey yipped as I approached first, and blinked to see the door was locked, with six chains connecting to a metal lock at the center.

“Doesn’t this look promising...” I twitched my eyebrow, stepping aside as Link took out the chain of keys from his pocket, and began to try each individual one. Finally, the lock fell onto the ground as the chains withdrew back in a quick swoop, rattling as they dug into the rock wall. Link placed the keys safely away and proceeded to roll the rock door to the side, revealing the next room for us to enter.

We were perched up high off the leveled ground, and I walked ahead to look over the wooden railing of the land, seeing there was an abundance of grass and weeds below. In the center of the vast place was a totem, with a caged monkey at the top of it. It rattled its cage at the sight of us, and the female chimp began to hurriedly run down the wooden planks at the right side, crossing the shaky bridge.

“I guess we’ll have to rescue a few friends,” Link replied, following after her. I rolled my eyes, in pursuit of the Hylian as I jumped across some steps, running past the wooden bridge. Suddenly, there was a snap and I stumbled forward, shooting my eyes back to see the bridge had given way, and parted in half with two planks of it falling to the leveled ground below. I groaned; I couldn’t have possibly been that heavy to break it, or it was really old.

Link paid no attention as he continued to run down, reaching the bottom level of the open area. The winds were calm here, with us practically inside the hollow space of a cut-off trunk of a tree. Seriously...how big were these trees? It seemed so fitting to put a house in this one.

Link and I reached the totem as the female chimp yipped up to the monkey who had grown anxious of our arrival to set it free. It merely grabbed onto its cage bars and looked to us, curious. Link walked around the totem, inspecting it, but shaking his head.

“We can’t climb this....” he replied.

“Yes we can,” I raised a brow.

“Seeing how you just broke that bridge, I doubt it will stand either of our weight. It must be fragile, and we don’t want to risk hurting the monkey, or us,” Link added.

“I don’t know...” I jabbed my foot against the base totem, “It feels pretty sturdy to me.” The female chimp suddenly yipped to me, and I looked at her, “What?” She waved her arms above her head, and lifted her foot, kicking it forward, and then motioned to me. I blinked, “...Kick?” I lifted my foot, and then gently kicked it in the air while my knee was bent. The monkey yipped.

“...She wants us to kick it?” Link asked, raising a brow.

“One way to find out!” I lifted my leg up, and sent it flying against the base pillar of the totem. The totem trembled, and the monkey perched on the pillar exclaimed excitedly, rattling the bars of its sturdy cage. The female monkey yipped louder, and I backed up a step, and then slammed my foot forward again. The totem shook, but stayed rigid in place as the cage on top rattled this time.

“A little help....” I looked to Link. Link blinked, but he came beside me. I was expecting him to pick up his leg, but what he did completely astonished me. He literally ran shoulder first against the totem, and it shook greatly at his massive strength. The cage on top trembled as the edge of it began to show from below.

“On three,” Link replied as he backed up a couple of steps. I immediately followed beside him, and turned myself on my side, facing my head forward. “One......two....” Link gritted his teeth, popping up his shoulder and arm as I did the same, “Three!” We sprinted forward and slammed ourselves head-on onto the side of the totem. The pillar trembled greatly, and the cage up on tip tipped off. It crashed into the ground as the cage broke up on contact, the monkey safely moving itself out of its prison as it then went toward the female monkey, grabbing onto its shoulders as the two jumped for joy.

“EEK!” the monkeys shrieked as Link and I shot our eyes up, seeing two Bokoblins jumped over the ledge of the ancient trunk of the tree, landing on their hefty feet and facing our direction. Link immediately unsheathed his sword as I withdrew my bow in a spin, reaching back as I grabbed an arrow and aimed, but the Bokoblin in my side dodged, and began to quickly charge to me. I skidded to the side as its club smacked against the ground, bringing up splinter from the rings of the trunk, and then swung its club across. I quickly rolled out of the way, looking past it to see Link was fighting his own Bokoblin, blocking the club as the sound of his sword’s metal clanked and thudded against the wooden club.

Returning back to my enemy, I withdrew another arrow, but aimed too low as the arrow pierced at the shoulder of the Bokoblin as I had to dodge its swinging club over my head. I rolled once again to the side, the Bokoblin charging. I growled and grabbed three arrows all at once, aiming and shooting. The Bokoblin screeched as all three made contact on its chest. It stumbled back and fell to the ground, lifeless. I sighed, looking up to see Link and struck down on his Bokoblin at the center of its chest. Its club left its grasp as Link withdrew his sword in a quick haul, flicking off the blood and placing the sword back into its sheath. I began to quickly head over to the Bokoblin of mine, retrieving my arrows from it and the others that had missed, and placed them back into my quiver after cleaning them off with a flick. 

“Question...how are we going to get back up there?” I rose by eyebrows at once toward the collapsed bridge. The two monkeys began to hurriedly walk up the platform onto the edge of the bridge, and they hung themselves off from the leather ropes on top. They clapped their hands, motioning their hands toward our direction.

“Like that,” Link smiled as he began to hurry up. I sighed and followed behind again, reaching the edge of the bridge. Link swung himself across as both monkeys caught his grasp, swinging him to the other side easily. I exhaled as I leapt next, the female monkey grappling my wrist as she tossed me behind her. I almost screamed, but felt relief when the male monkey gripped me next. I was tossed across as I landed on my feet onto the platform in front of Link. The two monkeys crawled their way on the tied ropes above as then they leapt to land in front of Link and me, making their way toward the rock entrance again. 

Link rolled it open as we entered, the chimps immediately heading across the standing platform in front, passing by the first marking we had entered through, and began to leap their way toward the darkened cave at the far side.

I groaned, “They’re taking us back to where we started...”

“We really don’t have a choice. Without the bridge, we can’t cross it. If we rescue her friends, they’ll be able to swing us across,” Link replied, looking to me. “You have to have a little faith in others, Elysia.”

“Fine, whatever, whatever,” I waved my hands up in defeat, groaning and shaking my head. 

Back we went, retracing our steps as I stuck close to Link again in the dark light of the cave. Link briefly took out the lantern, but quickly turned it off as we made it to the rock wall, noticing the two chimps were standing right beside it. Link clamped his hands against the door, and rolled it out of the way and revealing the entrance toward the main room of the area. Once again, we swung ourselves across with the chimps’ help, landing on the main porch of the area.

“We’ll take the other side,” Link replied as the female chimp hurried forward, hanging onto the leather rope and positioning herself to grab hold of us. Link jumped first as I followed behind, landing with a soft thud onto the rocky platform. Link unsheathed his sword, and began to cut across the large webbing that was blocking the door. The web quickly fell to the floor as Link stepped over it, and then pushed the door opened. I followed behind as promised.

Inside, the room was this time tall in size, with wooden steps stacked up and leading upwatds at the sides of the tree’s trunk. They seemed to be leading somewhere high, but I couldn’t tell seeing as we were standing below the construction of it. The air hit inside this place quite nicely, with vines stretching across the rocky platforms around. There was an abundance of weeds and ferns at our feet, but Link took the lead once more as he began to walk up one of the sides of the staircases. 

“So, what makes you think you’re going in the right direction?” I called out to him, walking behind him a few feet. I noticed that the monkeys had not arrived with us this time, but shook the thought out as I turned my attention back to link who was continuing to walk up to the second story of the place.

“I don’t really....just go to the best options,” Link replied from ahead. He began to head towards a gap, and looked down. However, he didn’t budge an inch further as I came right beside him.

“Why are you afraid? We can make this jump,” I replied, pointing to the rock edge across from us.

“It’s not that, look,” Link replied, pointing down. I followed gaze, and saw some sort of plant all the way down on the base of the floor. It looked like a slumbering rose, with the top petals of it bugling and decorated with teeth at the sides. Its vines and roots glued itself onto the floor, unmoving. 

“...Yeah, I’m not trusting that,” I replied, shaking my head. 

“Let’s test it,” Link replied, looking about. His eyes caught up at the rock wall at our left. He hurried off as I paid attention down, kneeling as I looked at the plant suspiciously. If we tried to jump across, surely it would do something....

Link came back as I looked over to him, and in his hand he held a medium-sized spider, slightly bigger than its hand, with its head chomped off. He came to the side, kneeling before me as I began to swing his arm to and fro. With a slightly throw, the spider bounced forward from his hand, and I jolted back as the rushing wind splashed against my face. I backed up with a toss as Link stumbled back, the Venus trap having thrown itself up and caught its meal. It munched powerfully as its body began to pull back down, its stretching body becoming plump once again as it rested on the base of its roots and vines.

“Holy crap....yeah, see!” I exclaimed, standing up. “We try to jump that, and that thing will have us for a meal.”

“We need one of those- AH!” Link pointed off to the far side. I looked to see it was one of those bomb bugs again, and it rested easily on its long legs. It seemed to be munching something off the walls, with its huge eyes glittering. “If you can snare an arrow around it, we’ll reel it in and drop it on the plant.”

“You’re going to make me waste my arrows,” I stared at Link.

“I’ll buy you new ones, I promise,” he replied quickly. 

I sighed, but rolled my eyes as I collected an arrow, tying a long string on its end. I aimed near the bottom of its leg, squinting my left eye as I took aim with feet glued to the floor. I waited as the bug straightened, and then let my arrow pierce across the air. The tip of the arrow caught against the bottom support of its body, and the bug jerked once back. I quickly tugged at the string as the bug fell to the ground, and its body began to quickly blink red.

“Hurry!” Link replied as he gripped the neck of the string, and began to tug as I backed up. The bomb flickered faster as the bug’s body suddenly tipped over the edge of the platform, falling into point-blank plant range. The Venus trap quickly shot itself up, snapping its jaws against the bug . It shot back to the ground as Link and I hurried over, seeing the sides of the plant protruding outwards in distaste. Suddenly there was a loud pop within it, and the plant opened its jaws, letting a smoke of red and green climb out of its shriveling mouth. The plant toppled over as the roots and vines immediately died with its teeth falling off and hitting the floor around it.

“Well...at least I saved the string,” I replied grumpily as I reeled in the rest of the string, placing it within one of the pouches at my quiver. I recollected my bow and placed it around my shoulder, standing up as I then leapt over to the rocky platform on the other side. I turned to see Link followed, and the both of us looked toward the other side of the platform, seeing a pair of climbing vines leading up to another rocky platform on the third floor.

“More climbing.....great,” I sighed, making my way over. Link suddenly sprinted past me, and I watched him clear the gap between the vines and the edge of the platform. His hand clamped against the bottom set of vines, and he began to pull himself up.

“Show off!” I called out, scoffing as I growled and took a couple of steps back. I faced the path directly in front of me, and sprinted across, leaping off the edge of the platform. I immediately clamped my hand against the vines, feeling myself dangle. I looked up to see Link reaching to the top as I grunted, pressing my boot against the rock wall. I heaved myself up, gripping onto the vines strongly as I began to climb myself up, sweat dripping down my forehead until I could finally protrude my boots into the gaps of the vine wall. Man....these boots made it so difficult.

“Do you need some help?” Link asked from above, peering down at me.

“....Shut up!” I growled, seeing Link quirk his smirk to one side, arching a brow in my direction. “Link, I will crack your skull open with an arrow if you don’t look away now!” Link rolled his eyes as he was now out of sight, and I concentrated my way again by climbing up the vine wall. Finally I reached the top, pulling myself on my knees and dusted my clothes off when I stood. Link waited patiently at the rock door, but once hearing me walking over, he pressed his hands flat against the surface of it, and rolled it out of the way. The dust was kicked out of the room as I coughed, seeing some breeze in the closed trunk of the tree. Link walked ahead as I followed, though the rock wall slammed instantly as we went inside.

There was a shriek, and at the far end of the green, mossy room was a caged monkey, its hands banging against the wooden bars. In the center of the bars was a lock with chains holding it steady in place.

“What the hell is that?!” I shouted instantly, seeing a bud of a plant shooting out from the center rings of the trunk at our feet. The bud of the plant cracked, and the front edge of it formed a large, sharpened grin. At the back of its head sprouted a long, curving stem neck. At the end of its neck lay the main base of the plant, its lavender-teal petals lying flat against the ground. At the center of the petals like a small, pulsing hill, and from where I was standing, it also had a mouth of some sort, much like that Venus trap earlier. The bud with the mouth clamped its way forward as Link and I parted ways, my body rolling on the floor. The monkey shrieked as Link held his sword ready in hand, though his other free palm reached around his waist and tossed the keys in my direction.

“I’ll distract it!” Link called out to me. I looked to him, but composed myself as I lunged for the keys and began to race my way around the plant. I dodged as the plant snapped its jaws at me, but then it cried out as Link shot his blade toward its neck. It wriggled in disdain as it recoiled around, knocking Link back as Link’s feet skidded across the ground in time. He blocked the oncoming jaws as he struggled to retrieve his sword back, the plant snapping and gurgling at Link’s weapon.

In the meantime, I began to fiddle with the keys, trying to remember which key he had used prior. I wasted no time in trying out every individual key, the monkey waiting anxiously as it tried to squeeze its way out of the gaps of the bars.

“Will you just wait?!” I exclaimed, trying the third key into the lock. The monkey growled as I shook my head, growling to myself, “C’mon!” The fifth key did the trick as the lock fell, with its chain immediately falling with rings onto the ground. I pried the door open with a pull, and the monkey immediately shot out, running forward along the side wall. It passed by Link who had recovered his sword, and was swinging powerfully against the jaw of the plant. The plant shrieked in anger as it lunged forward, and it knocked Link onto his back, the sword flying out of his hand.

“Jeezes, Link!” I whirled my bow in hand, and aimed an arrow, letting it fly instantly as it caught the back of the plant’s head. The plant shot around, and turned its entire attention toward me as I walked into biting range. It lunged forward as I dodged, but gasped as its huge head smacked right at my abdomen, sending me flying across. I skidded to a halt on the ground, quickly retrieving an arrow as I shot it up above me, cutting it into the drooling jaws of the plant towering over me. The plant however began to slam its heavy head against the ground as I rolled out of the way continuously, grunting as I was now pinned against the wall. My eyes widened as the plant lunged forward toward my direction.

There was a large splat of water, and the head of the plant immediately shrilled back, falling onto the ground before me. I quickly stood up, shuddering as it began to dry up, with the stem neck of it wriggling its way dry into the back of its head. Link withdrew his sword, swinging it back into his sheath as he hurried his way over to me.

“Are you hurt?” Link asked, examining my face.

“I’m fine...” I quickly responded with a meek voice, flattening out my jumpsuit from the front. Link looked over to the head of the plant, and reached down, yanking something out. He had retrieved my arrow, and was handing it to me with an open hand gesture. I stared at him, but slowly took the arrow away from his grasp, placing it back into my quiver.

“I saved you one arrow,” Link smiled widely.

“You fool,” I replied sternly.

“Uh huh,” Link chuckled as he began to make his way toward the rock wall where the rescued monkey was waiting.

“OH,” I replied, quickly heading to his side and giving him the jingling chain of keys. 

Link blinked, but took them off of my hands, and placed them securely into his tunic, “You know...maybe Bo was right.”

“About?” I asked, watching him as he rotated the rock wall to the side, revealing the exit out of the area and back onto the third floor of the room.

“You know....working together....I mean, we haven’t slit each other’s throat so far.”

“.... _So far_....” I emphasized, raising a brow to him. “Besides, I prefer to work alone, thank you.”

Link scowled slightly, but didn’t press the matter further as he looked over the ledge of the rock platform we stood on, “Be careful when you jump here.” He took a couple of steps back, and launched himself forward. He rolled to a stop at the platform before, grunting as he rubbed the side of his head. The chimp beside me began to run across next, and leapt as he grabbed onto the ledge of the rocky platform, Link heading over and quickly helping him up. I exhaled deeply as I took three paces back, and ran forward as I leapt quickly off the edge. My arms flew around my sides as my feet landed poorly onto the platform, my face immediately falling as the side of its hit the floor. I spit out the dirt in my mouth as I groaned, standing up and trying my best to dust off the dirt from my face and chest.

“Yeah yeah...laugh it up,” I shot my eyes to Link who had slapped his mouth with a hand, trying his best to clear his throat. My eyes directed forward, and noticing a crevice along the rock wall at the right of us. I quickly headed over to it, ignoring the monkey that had began to run its way down the wooden steps. I squinted my golden eyes to see that there lay another marked door.

“Link, there’s another passage in here,” I replied.

“Hmm...” Link held his chin in thought. “You might want to step aside.”

I pursed my lips together, blowing on them, “PSH, what are you going to do, break the rock?” A flashing red ball of a bug shot forward, almost smacking me in the face. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Link yanked at my arm as he quickly pulled me back. He ducked himself down as I was pressed against his chest, my face covered as the debris of shattering rocks flew over and across Link’s back. After a few moments, the dust cleared as Link stood, my eyes looking to see that the boulder that stood in the way was now gone, revealing the marked door.

“You could’ve warned me before you shoved that in my face,” I retorted back. 

“We’re in a hurry, no?” Link raised a brow, making his way over to the marked door. He rolled it to the side as I followed behind him, and this time found us in a very dim, lit room. I could hear the sound of dragonflies, and the flickering lights of the fireflies loomed over us as we entered. From the wooden porch we stood on, there was a wide and long lagoon with a tiled pathway leading to the other side, where a wooden staircase lead up to another captured monkey on the second floor.

“Just to let you know...I’m getting the chills too from here,” Link replied as he began to make his way down the ride side of the porch steps. I immediately followed, seeing there were several totems where we were, all facing toward the direction of the captured monkey. Link made his way past the dark, mossy floor as his eyes gleamed toward the tiled floor.

“There’s something under there,” Link replied, gripping onto the handle of his sword. I followed his gaze, in disbelief to see some the tiles of the path over the lagoon were moving. In the dark water, something was slithering across, making me shudder.

“Do we really have to cross?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“Unless you’d rather stay behind...” Link raised a brow to me, his hand still at the handle of his blade.

“...No way,” I replied, shaking his head as I crossed my arms. “But....what is it? We exactly don’t know if it’s vegetarian. I doubt it is.”

“We’ll be careful. I’ll go first,” Link replied. “Just stick close right behind me.” I blinked to Link, seeing him giving me a reassuring smile.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Link was already planting his feet against the tiled floor, and at the precise moment he did, the tiled immediately stopped trembling. I froze and bit my bottom lip, semi-jogging in place as I sucked up my courage, and stick close to Link’s back. My hand reached forward to grip onto the back of his tunic, and he had to stop momentarily to register what I was doing.

“J-Just keep going!” I hissed desperately.

“Can you lighten your grip-” Link cut off. The tiles shifted under our feet, and in an instant we were sent flying into the body of the lagoon. I kicked frantically, gasping and not feeling any ground beneath my feet. I kicked harder, but my arms flailed up toward the dark ceiling of the room. The fireflies flew off from sight as my feeling of panic raised, my lungs gasping for breath. I knew something was in the water, and it was going to eat me. Oh dear no.

My eyes shut tightly as I tried to move myself forward, but my body sank lower into the water, my fingers fighting against the water as I felt my ankle gripped and being tugged down. My eyes widened as I shouted in my closed mouth, feeling the thudding of my racing heart in my eardrums, quaking the world. 

There was a grip on my wrist, something slithering around it. I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t as I shut my eyes, and felt the bind around my ankle releasing. My arm left the water, and the rest of my body followed as I was yanked from the lagoon, a lily pad resting on my head with several cattails picked up by my feet with mud. I was laying on something, but my loud coughing distracted me as I tried to regain my air. Link shifted below me, sitting up as he settled me on my knees, his hands reaching up to push the hair out of my face.

“Elysia! Breath, breath!” Link smacked his hand against my upper back, and I finally was able to cough the last pint of water out of my lungs. I gulped loudly, gasping and panting as I shivered. Oh god...no...that was close.

“S-Something...grabbed me....I felt it!” I exhaled deeply, gripping onto my chest.

“Elysia....can’t you swim?” Link replied, looking to me. I shot my eyes up, moving the water as best as I could out of my face, and feeling my cheeks burning. I curled my knees against me, rubbing my hand against my forehead, slapping my wet bangs.

“....No...no one ever taught me,” I replied, dropping my gaze from him. Link watched me as I dropped my face into my bent knees, burying my face further. I felt him move, but didn’t look up as I felt the embarrassment ride up my spine. Link had to save me.........AGAIN. _AGAIN._

Something shifted beside me, and I looked to see the flickering light of a fire forming at the center of the totems. I looked to see Link was gathering all the dry moss he could find, setting a ring of wet rocks around the made fireplace. He began to walk over to me, lending an open hand down to me.

“C’mon....we should get some rest,” he replied. I looked to his hand, but took it hesitantly as I stood and walked over with him. He rested down, crossing his legs as I followed suite beside him, but scooted a few inches away from him. I crossed my arms on my chest, feeling the fire warm against my hunched face and hair. 

It was silent for a few moments, until Link looked to me, “I’m sorry Elysia, I thought you knew how to swim.”

“No...” I replied lowly, hiding my gaze from him.

Link exhaled deeply, resting his elbows on his bent knees in front of him, his eyes gazing toward the fire, “It’s funny...because I always thought...you could do everything.”

I blinked, my eyebrows furrowing as I looked over to him, “...What?”

Link shrugged to himself, tilting his head slightly away from my direction, “I always thought....you could do everything. I mean....you could say I was....” He gripped onto his fingers, cracking them one by one as he quirked his mouth to one side, “...Jealous....I suppose.”

My mouth dropped slightly, a small scoff escaping my lips, “You were jealous....of me? How the hell does that happen?”

Link looked to me briefly before looking at the fire again, “Bo would always be telling me...of all these things you could do. You could cook, you could fish, heal, make your own weaponry....I mean, if I could do all of those things....”

“But, you’re great at swordsmanship, and you’re great with.....making friends....” I dropped my gaze slowly, a frown forming on my lips. Link looked to me, his lashes flickering gently. “I would give....all of that.....just to be nice for once......” 

Link scooted closer to me, his face leaning slightly toward the fire, but his eyes directed to me, trying to see me past my drying bangs, “You are nice...”

I shot a glance to him, “No I’m not...you’re just saying that.”

“No....you are nice, Elysia,” Link replied. “You just...don’t show it with everybody. You make people earn it.”

I blinked slowly, looking to see his eyes gleaming yellow from the fire, “...Link....why are you so nice? It’s annoying.” Link stayed motionless, but he suddenly smiled widely, chuckling. “What’s so funny?”

“Sorry, it’s just,” Link suddenly reached forward, and swiped my left cheek with the back of his head, “You had mud there...I couldn’t stop looking at it.” My eyes widened at his touch, looking to see him flick the mud off as it landed in front of the fire. The fire crackled in my ears, but the prickling sensation at the base of my neck was far more than I had anticipated. 

After all this time...Link had been jealous of me as I was of him....I did not understand his kind gestures to me, after everything I had done to him, from threatening him to almost punching him across the face a couple of times, and yet...he was always there to save me when I needed saving the most.

“..Thanks...for saving me,” I replied meekly, looking at the floor with my eyes half-opened.

“You’re welcome. Lay down, you can sleep for a bit,” he replied, patting the ground behind me. I blinked, but began to remove my effects as I laid the quiver nearby. I looked behind me to see a huge group of moss bundled, and yanked it off the ground as I patted it down. Next I laid my scarf against it, resting the side of his face onto the cloth. Link looked to me as I looked up at him, seeing him smile.

“I will wake you up in case something happens,” he replied. I nodded slowly to him as he turned back to look at the fire, the ends of his hair brimming with the light of the fire near the base of his pointy ears. The green hat on him rested somewhat damp against his back, with the end of it slightly dripping of the water it had been soaked with. 

I began to count the droplets, my eyes shifting open and closed until finally I felt my chest heave one last time, and found myself resting in the company of Link, the first time someone watching over me for almost a decade.


	10. The Forest Temple [3]

I began to feel a stir in my sleep, and I managed to open my eyes to see something yipping at me, dark and hidden in the shadows of the lit fire. I almost doubled back and punched forward until I realized it was not a Bokoblin, but a monkey before me as it came into the lit view. 

I swiftly sat up, feeling, the moss attached to my head. I grumbled and quickly brushed it off, yanking the twigs that had managed to catch themselves in my strands. I felt the moist feeling on the back of my head and neck, quickly scrubbing it off with the base of my palm. I whirled around to hear and see Link was walking back from the tiled path, exhaling deeply as he made it to the end and stood a few yards away from me. I looked past him, seeing the gate where the monkey had been was unlocked, and a couple of lit torches around the base at the end. He looked at my direction, and smiled seeing me awake.

“Did you have a nice rest?” I swiftly bolted up, glaring at Link as the flames of the fire danced along my face and front. He blinked to me, “....What?”

“You saved the bloody monkey without me?” I quickly snapped, pointing to it as the monkey sat on his rear, looking up between us curiously.

Link opened his mouth, seeming to hesitate with his words, “...Um...you seemed...very content in your sleep and....I didn’t want to wake you up-“

“You rescued him while I was sleeping!” I quickly shot back, growling.

“What’s the problem?!” Link quickly questioned, beginning to gather up his things from around the camp as he began to kick the dirt toward the fire, beginning to dowse it out. I stared at him, bending down to reach for my things. I erected my body back up, and I jabbed a finger to Link’s direction once my bow was around my shoulders, my face full of scrunching rage. 

“Did you not think I could make it across the lake? Just because I almost drowned doesn’t mean you can think lowly of me, Link!” I interjected with poison.

“Elysia, what is your problem?” Link shot back as he took a couple of steps forward, staring at me directly, “I didn’t want to wake you up! I wanted you to rest!”

“And then you left me completely unguarded! I left my life in your possession, and you failed to even watch over me while I was slumbering!” I retorted back. Link opened his mouth again, but he was only able to scoff as he shook his head at me, his eyes flaring.

“You are unbelievable, Elysia,” Link narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

“So are you,” I snarled.

“Let’s keep going....we’re almost done,” Link merely replied, and he began to walk up the wooden steps of the porch leading outside to where we had entered from. I glared at his back, but began to follow unwillingly behind him as the monkey walked in between us, giving us wanted space from each other. 

Once outside, Link began to lead the way down the path toward the leveled ground below, but now the monkey was racing down, passing him as he awaited us near the bottom where the circular, marked door lay in wait. As we reached the bottom step, Link turned to look up at me, and I stayed still, glaring at him with my fists by my sides.

“What is it now?”

“Look....Elysia I’m sorry, alright?” Link sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “We were....getting along well, and-“

“Exactly, we _were_ ,” I replied.

“Why is it so difficult for you to understand that I didn’t mean to leave you behind?” Link asked.

“The matter of that fact is is that you did....your actions spoke louder than your words,” I replied firmly back. “If you would have wished to continue bonding, I seriously would’ve doubted it. You drive me at the end of my nerves, Link. I don’t see how we’ll even be able to get along.”

“You don’t even attempt to,” Link gritted his teeth, “And I’m becoming slightly fed up with that attitude of yours.”

“It’s the only one I have, deal with it,” I snapped back, walking down the steps as I bumped into his shoulder, pushing him out of my way as he staggered back. He sighed heavily behind, and I stopped near the marked door with my arms crossed, waiting as Link took the lead again. He looked back to me as I quickly waved a hand, signaling his attention to move the door. 

With a small frown, Link faced it, and clamped his hands against the rock door, and turned it to its side. The monkeys on the other side cheered gleefully as the fourth comrade came into their group, all of them hugging and chattering with one another. The female took the lead as she began to race toward the center porch, leaping with two friends as the fourth one hung from the leather rope swinging above the connecting wooden arches. 

Link did not move as I rolled my eyes, and leapt forward off the edge as the male monkey swung me across, letting me land gracefully on my feet this time. I looked over to see the monkeys were now running toward the center, rock wall at the end, and before I could tell Link to hurry up, he was already walking past me, accompanied by the fourth monkey. Following behind, I looked ahead to see Link was opening the door, and the rays of the morning sun hit the cliff’s platform where I soon stood on. It was so warm out here, but the whipping breeze came again, making my hair fly to the left side with Link’s hat flowing in the air like a proud flag. 

The four monkeys yipped once, and the female took the lead, and she jumped forward, attaching her feet to the hanging leather rope overhead that connected the two, wooden archways from either side, the broken bridge swinging below. The second monkey climbed over the rope over her, and swung himself into position as he hung upside down, clapping his hands eagerly to our direction. The third monkey was careful on walking around, and laid himself upside-down on the rope. Finally the fourth one took the nearest position near the end of the line, his eyes looked to the platform, then to us, seeming to calculate how far he would have to throw us once we reached to his grip.

I slowly walked ahead, standing beside Link as we both looked over the edge, and down the fogging abyss below. I could feel my bowels swim uncontrollably, and felt this fear among my face. We were going to have to swing across if it meant getting to the other side...and I really didn’t like the thought that much.

“You don’t have to worry, I’ll make it across,” Link replied, nodding once as he inspected the monkeys, the abyss below, and the monkeys again.

“Are you insane? The winds are beyond normal,” I quickly argued. “We’re going to fly off.” Suddenly, the winds died down instantly, and all was still as I looked quickly around. However, a moment later they picked up again, blowing my hair to the left as I squint my eyes toward the primates.

“Elysia!” Link called out from the roaring winds. He turned to look at me as I looked back at him, and he suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders. His eyes brightened brightly from the shining rays, and I blinked, giving him a perplexed looked.

“What?” I called back out, feeling my hair fly back from my face. 

“Just know....that if I fall, I want you to keep looking for Ilia, for Bo!” Link replied.

“Link, don’t talk stupid!” I shouted back.

“I will be going! I want you to stay here!”

“Link! I AM GOING TO THROW YOU OVER MYSELF IF YOU DON’T QUIT DOING THAT!” I blurted out.

“Elysia, I’m serious,” Link stated normally, but it was very difficult to hear. But...that look on his face, it was as if he was never going to see me again. “If I make it to the end, I don’t want you to do it,” Link nodded once.

“Link- LINK!” I shot my arm out, but Link was already on a run as he dashed off the cliff’s side. 

I slapped my hands to my face, hearing a grunt a second later. I peered through my fingers, and saw him hanging onto the palms of the female monkey. He swung to and fro, but the winds kicked into high gear as Link held on tightly, though his eyes were wide open, crying from the vicious winds. The female monkey tossed Link forward, and Link shouted as he slammed his hands forward, gripping onto the second, male monkey who kept him firm, but did bother giving Link time to think as he swung the Hylian to the third. Link caught the hands with ease as the third monkey began to pick up momentum, the winds slightly dying down as he then threw Link across to the fourth. 

The fourth caught him with some difficulty, but I watched with much anticipation as the winds kicked in again, making Link’s hair whip to the left of him. He gritted his teeth as he swung his legs back and forth, the fourth monkey keeping him steady as he then shot Link backwards, tossing him toward the other side with a roll. Link kneeled as he stood up, and then he then looked over to my direction. The winds were roaring, but I was able to make out his shouts as he cupped the sides of his mouth with his gloved hands.

“Elysia, stay there! I’ll be back!” I gritted my teeth. The nerve of him...he really thought I was going to wait for him here like a damsel in distress. I began to take a few steps back, and I bent my body forward, my fingertips touching the ground with my rear in the air. I looked up, my eyes narrowing to see Link waving his arms frantically in my direction.

“Elysia, no! NO!” he shook his head. I bit onto my tongue once, and then shot myself up in a run, my hair flying back. Suddenly, the winds kicked in when I had leapt, and I felt my body shifting to the side. I slammed my hands forward, gripping onto the female as she screeched from the sudden throw of the winds. I shut my eyes as I refused to look down, looking instead to the next monkey. The female chimp began to swing in place as I readied my body, and finally with a toss, I threw my lower body forward, slamming my top body across as I gripped onto the second monkey, but he did not hesitate to throw me across to the waiting third. I clamped my teeth against each other, but my eyes looked down, and I felt the world shake. My hands sweated as I began to kick myself forward and back, the third monkey picking up momentum as the fourth was waiting anxiously for my catch.

“Elysia, concentrate!” Link called from behind, and I knew I was almost there. One more monkey, one more. With a swing, I threw myself forward, but only one hand managed to grab me. I kicked below to pick myself up, and I felt my chest heaving greatly. The monkey screeched as he picked me up, and it was there I noticed he was scrawnier than the rest. I gulped as I was now in his full possession, giving him my life as he began to swing back and forth. In front I could see Link with squinted vision, his arms opened as his sides with his hands reached toward me direction. 

“Open your eyes, c’mon!” Link encouraged. I blinked rapidly, and began to swing my legs back and forth, swallowing roughly as the winds picked up again. I felt myself at the mercy of fate, knowing that if I missed...It would be the end of me. 

I never thought how I would die...but then again, I would never think I would find myself inside a hidden temple within the large bark of a tree. I never think I would ever realize what Twilight was, or how....willing Link wanted to save me from my deathbed below. He still had his opens ready for me, and it felt like years that I was swinging there, ready to give my life for the action of saving Ilia. How funny did this fate occur, to find myself with Link, the two of us wanting to rid of the Twilight that had fallen to our world? Is this how far we were willing to go to stop it all? Was I really ready to give my life up for it? What else did I have to lose?

Ineza.

“I have...to see Ineza,” I mouthed to myself, and I shouted as I threw myself forward, my hands meeting the air. 

The winds whipped into life, and my hair flew to the left as my eyes widened, finding my body tilting. My hands shot forward as Link skid to the said side, moving in slow-motion as I swung my left arm forward...but I missed his hand. Next I slammed my right, shutting my eyes, unknowing if they would meet his. If felt as if the heavens themselves decided to take my life early, but then I felt this sharp relief in my throat when I felt Link’s grip on me. He shoved himself back as I was tossed forward, landing on top of him as we both fell to the ground. I shuddered heavily as I looked back, seeing the monkeys were clapping at our victory.

Link perched his head up, looking up to me...though he didn’t seem quite happy, “Elysia, why didn’t you listen to me?”

I scoffed, standing up as I straightened out my tunic from the front, “You would think I would listen to you at this point?”

Link sighed heavily, “That was very risky of you to do...”

“Please, if you thought I was going to let you have all the fun today...” I scoffed, slightly smirking.

“C’mon, that baboon is waiting for us,” Link grinned, standing as he spun his sword in hand. I quickly nodded as I gathered my bow, readying myself an arrow as Link trekked the way up hurriedly the slopping formation of land. 

I followed beside as Link came upon the rock wall, gripping it merely with one hand as he slammed his body weight against it, and moved it successfully out of the way. Inside we were met with a very open area, curving near the end as the rays of the sun entered through an opening at the far wall, perched up high of the rock wall as it lit the base of an area in the middle of surround totems. In the center of them was the tallest, largest totem, and on top of it smacking its rear to us was the white baboon from earlier.

“Oh that monkey is so dead,” I hissed.

“Look!” Link pointed, and noticed that on top of several of the totems were cages, filled with even more monkeys. They screeched for release as the main baboon hollered angry at each and every one of them.

“It’s the Twilight!” Midna’s voice suddenly called out from Link’s shadow. 

We both looked up, and in possession of the baboon’s raised hand was the boomerang from earlier. It suddenly swung its arm across, and the boomerang slashed against the ceiling. There was a cut of vines, the winds kicking powerfully as I had to duck my head along with Link. Falling from the ceiling were heads of Venus-traps, all suddenly slithering in our direction. They were different than the ones we faced, seeing as they could still function without the neck of their vines, and were bloodshot red with yellow veins decorated among the heads and eyes.

Link stepped forward, sword ready in hand as the jawed mouths sprang up to attack. Link shouted as he swung in a full circle in front of me, slicing at each of the three heads that had made their way to us, and made them drop to the ground. However, they slithered some more as Link was quick to slash his blade across their bodies, releasing a slew spray of green blood among the ground. The baboon cried out in rage as it collected the boomerang again.

“No you don’t!” I quickly retrieved an arrow, my bow ready as I released an arrow. The baboon swung the boomerang across, and it literally shredded my arrow in pieces in midair. My jaw dropped as the baboon cackled, clapping its hands. The monkeys captured screeched in rage as they rattled their cages.

“You owe me a new arrow!” I shouted as the baboon cackled louder. “You’re dead!”

“Think you can distract him for me?” Link whispered.

“What’s your plan?” I asked, grabbing another arrow in possession onto my bow.

“We need to free those monkeys first. If they get caught in any of the attacks, I don’t think more than half will be alive by the time we finish,” Link replied. “Distract the baboon for me long enough to knock down the cages from the pedestals.”

“I will charge you for every arrow this insolence destroys,” I remarked, charging forward. Link quickly set himself to run alongside as the baboon leveled his eyes to Link. “Hey, over here!” I fired an arrow as it scraped across the baboon’s shoulder. The baboon hollered as it shot its glaring eyes to me. “That’s what you get for not paying attention,” I smirked, aiming another arrow, but I quickly had to run to the side, advancing as I now stood near the pedestal, looking up to see the baboon raising the boomerang up. I quickly dodged and slammed myself against the ground, looking back to see the boomerang clashed against the ground five feet from me, and completely tore the moss that was attached to the ground. The boomerang glowed bright Twilight as I quickly felt a sudden surge run through me. I could not let that thing touch me. 

I stood up quickly, but I had to keep running in circles around the totem, able to feel the boomerang chasing after me. I clenched my teeth as I blazed faster through the area, feeling my hair kick behind my head wildly. I slammed my body forward as the boomerang zipped past me overhead, climbing into the air as its wind rattled the surrounding totems viciously around. It was there I noticed that all the cages had been knocked down, and Link was releasing the last monkey from its prison. The baboon turned into Link’s direction, Link ready with sword in hand as he glared at the Twilight-controlled creature.

“Nice job, Elysia!” Link called out to me from across the totem space, and he gave chase forward as I followed from the other side. The baboon screeched as it began to jump from totem to totem, the two of us pursuing behind it. It suddenly lost footing as it stumbled onto one of the totem.

“Argh!” Link slammed his body against the totem, and it shook violently, causing the baboon to slip and fall from the high perch of the platform. Link quickly collected his sword and slashed forward against the baboon from the backside of it, seeming to be attacking on the plump rear of it as the baboon hollered. 

I quickly jumped forward, smashing my foot against its palm, preventing it from running further as Link continued its attack. It was until I was pressing down on the back of its neck with my foot that the baboon was hacked away mercilessly, the boomerang flying out of its hand. Finally, there was a loud squish, and running out from the baboon’s rear was a large beetle of some sort, reeking of Twilight as it ran along the ground for escape. I quickly aimed and fired, my quick arrow catching the neck of it as the beetle squirmed, and then curled its legs in death, turning black and wrinkly. A second later, it burst out in black dust.

“That thing was inside him?” I questioned as I lifted my foot from pinning own the baboon, seeing it was no longer struggling, and its mean demeanor quickly dropped. It sat up as it looked between Link and me, until it screeched in fright and began to run up and out the small window-shaped cutout at the end wall of the area. 

“I suppose it was. He was being controlled by it...that’s why he was locking up his friends,” Link replied. “And...It left this behind...” Link whirled his sword behind his back, inserting it back into its protective barrier. He began to approach the boomerang the baboon had dropped, no longer shrouded in dark magic or Twilight. 

I advanced to stand beside Link, looking to the boomerang he held, inspecting it carefully. One wing of the boomerang was crafted beautifully like the wing of a white, pure bird, the edges of the feathers tinted with teal. At the base was a base of wood, engraved with bronze, intricate plates at the sides with a large gem of seafoam-green in the middle. Running down along the other wing of the boomerang was the handle, pure white with the top bronze, enabling for a firm grip before tossing it. 

“What is it?” Link asked.

I held my chin in hand, tilting my head, “...I think it’s the Gale Boomerang.”

Link blinked, “How do you know what it is?”

“Please.....my tribe has told me so many stories and myths.....” I waved a hand to him, but then held my palm out to the weapon, “Alright, hand it over.”

“What, why?” Link narrowed his eyes.

“It’s the price for all the arrows you have had me waste,” I replied firmly, “Or do you want to pay me for one hundred arrows?”

“ONE HUNDRED ARROWS?” Link’s mouth dropped. “You only need half to fill your entire quiver up!”

“It’s either the boomerang, or the arrows,” I taunted, flexing my fingers.

“....UGH, deal, I’ll buy you one hundred arrows...”

“Good. I didn’t want the boomerang anyways,” I smiled widely.

“.........” Link stared at me in disbelief, “.....Damn it, Elysia. That’s not fair.”

“You said deal, no take backs,” I wagged my finger. Link turned slightly red in the face.

“Are you both done~?” We blinked over to Link’s shadow as it rose from the floor, Midna appearing completely dark in features as her eyes glowed in our direction. “Ohhh~ Seems like you found something good~” Midna clapped her hands in sarcastic celebration.

“Better than the spiders and the bugs we’ve faced so far,” I crossed my arms.

“It seems the monkeys are waiting for you,” Midna pointed. Link and I turned our heads, seeing the monkeys were yipping at us, signaling and pointing to the door where had come through from earlier. “You are nearly finished with the temple it seems. I believe they want to take you to the main Twilight source of the place, how fun~”

I blinked rapidly, swallowing silently to myself as I looked to see Link placed the Gale Boomerang away into his tunic, seeming to secure it in an inner pocket. He looked to Midna in reassurance, but she did not go away. She was looking right at me, and I felt uneasy as I slightly looked away, rubbing the top of my head as I moved my bangs out of the way before letting them drop on my forehead again. Midna giggled loudly, and she reverted back to Link’s shadow.

He looked toward me, “Let’s get moving.”

“Right...” I nodded back as we hurriedly began to make our way toward the outside again. 

The winds continued to rain strongly against our skin, but I felt instant relief when I saw the rest of the rescued monkeys rushing forward to joins their comrades, and soon they began to hoist themselves upside down along with the others, clapping their hands as   
Link and I made out way over. Link was first as he gripped onto the first monkey, and didn’t even have to swung himself over as he merely gripped onto the next hand, then the next, and the next. He was practically swinging himself across like a chimp as he safely made it to the other side.

I readied myself as I tightened the bun on top of my head, and proceeded to follow Link’s actions. Amazingly, I barely weighted a feather as I found my feet swinging below me, my arms exchanging from one chimp’s hand to the other, and soon found myself on the other side no problem. Definitely, it was easier than the first time when it was just four monkeys. 

Once at the end, Link hurried his way up the sloping hill as I followed, looking back to see the female chimp leading her whole gang of friends behind us. Link shoved the door to the side as we then headed inside, and it was no surprise that she was going to take it to that one door we could not pass earlier. 

Swinging from the porch to the next, into the darkness of the cave we went, and hopping over the wooden platforms above the lake, Link was now prying the door leading outside again, the sun’s ray hitting our dimmed vision again as we adjusted ourselves to see better. At the center of the abyss was the bridge from earlier, and it was there I noticed that there was some sort of fan gear at the top of it. 

I pointed to it, “The Gale Boomerang!” 

Link nodded as he retrieved the weapon from within his tunic, and steadied himself at the edge of the cliff. He raised a strong arm up, squinting to the fan-gear at the top as the winds roared against him. He grunted and swung forward, the Gale Boomerang lurching forward as it shined, rotating with precision as it whirled perfectly around the fan-gear on the bridge. The bridge grunted as it suddenly began to move, Link catching the weapon back in possession. 

The edge of the bridge made contact with the edge of the platform as I hurried on it, making sure all the monkeys were on board of it as they held tightly onto the sides of the wooden railing and fence at the sides. Link strode forward as he made it to the edge, looking to see another air-geared bridge in front. He swung the boomerang again, and the bridge creaked as the edge of it connected perfectly to that of the bridge we stood on. The monkeys hurried forward as they made it to the sloping hill, Link and I followed with weapon back in possession. We looked back to see the winds roared, and the bridges were reverted back to their horizontal state, preventing us from going back.

“Stick close by!” Link nodded to me with a smile. I looked to him, following once more as Link ran up the smoothed cliff, seeing the monkeys yipping as they slammed their hands to Link to hurry. 

Link planted his hands flat against the interrupting door, grunting as he slid the door to the side. The monkeys hurried inside as Link and I kept pursuit, seeing the monkeys had stopped again. Inside, the light was cool with the whole area gleaming in green. At the center again was a bridge, with another fan-mechanism perched on the top of it. Link wasted no time in taking out the boomerang again, and swung it as the bridge creaked loudly, moaning as it then halted dead, connecting our side to the far side wooden steps leading up to a darkened hallway. The monkeys did not hesitated as they rushed forward, Link retrieving the boomerang again and watching to see if I was sticking close by him.

We began to race our way up the stairs, entering the darkness of the place as we were then met with the inside of the large tree. Large trunks of the tree rained upwards toward the ceiling, with several buds of growing mushrooms resting at the sides of them. The female monkey yipped in command as we watched her closely, seeing she was hopping off the broken platform we came to face. She landed on the nearest bud, and began to climb her way up the following buds. The monkeys followed her one by one as they began to race up a large trunk, my eyes following it closely and seeing it was the only one that curved overhead, dead center between us and the other end of the torn platform. The remains of a bridge remained, and....I couldn’t help but let my jaw drop as the monkeys began to chain themselves up, clinging to each other’s feet as the female monkey waited and was last. She clapped her hands to us as we stared at her, seeing the rope of monkeys was now swinging from the trunk above. They wanted us to swing across to the other side.

“Is she insane?! What if we all collapse down to our deaths?” I instantly argued, pointing down to the pit of blackness and hung readily below to claim our lives.

“Elysia...” Link turned to face me, “It’s time to trust them. The door is on the other side. If we pass safely across, we can rid of the Twilight here, in this temple. We’ll be that much closer to saving Ilia.”

“...Link...” I rubbed the front of my face, peering at him between the gaps of my fingers.

Link gripped the sides of my arms, giving them a gentle, firm squeeze, “They won’t let us fall, I promise. Nothing will happen to you, alright?”

For a minute, I thought he was talking about the Twilight that awaited us at the far end. What would...Link do if I transformed into the animal again? Would he still think the same way about me? Would he still promise that nothing bad would happen to me? 

For once....I was beginning to worry what Link would think of me if he saw me like that. If....I was careful....perhaps everything would go well...and he wouldn’t see anything different about me.

I nodded slowly, “Alright.....I’ll go first.” 

Link turned to look at the female chimp, and signaled for her to get closer. The female chimp clapped her hands and jeered once, and suddenly the whole chain of monkeys began to swing closer to us. I readied myself as I saw them motion back, and then they came closer once more. I took a leap forward, my hands gripping into the female monkey’s hands, feeling her gripping onto my wrists tightly as I held on tightly to the bristle of her hair arms. The rope of monkeys swung once, but she did not let go. My hair was flowing behind me as I began to swing my legs to help them, and the farther we swung. My heart pounded in my throat as I saw the other side coming and I swung one last swing as I found the whole chain of monkeys just above the platform. I released as the monkey tossed me back, and I rolled to a stop onto the dirt platform. I quickly kneeled and stood, dusting my legs off as I looked to see Link not hesitating to grip onto the chimp’s hands, seeing that the powerful swing I delivered made it possible for Link to hold onto next. 

There was an orchestra of sudden grunts from the monkeys above, but they formed their bonds tighter as Link now began to swing his legs in motion, coming closer, back again, and closer as I waited with my upper body bending slightly, ready to catching Link if he happened to stumble back. However, my thoughts were settled as Link leapt, and landed perfectly on his feet before me. The rest of the monkeys cheered as they began to climb up the chain they had formed, and were now looking to us as they rested among the buds of the large mushroom beds.

Link and I turned as Link pulled out the ring of keys he had, and began to scavenge over them. He looked to the large lock that laid flat against the large rock wall, the red symbol of it smeared across the ground surface of it. It seemed that it hadn’t been touched for many years, but the chain seemed somewhat newer. 

Link finally managed to spot the odd key among the group, and inserted it into the lock, giving it a turn and backing up as the chains connected to the lock quickly drew back like terrified snakes into the walls. The rock door stayed firmed as Link planted his hands on it. I followed suite as I looked to him, nodding as he looked back to me with a smile. We both grunted as we moved the rocky entrance to the side, seeing it roll out of view as the dust collected among our face from crevices of both the ground and ceiling. 

Link whirled his sword in view as I readied my bow with two arrows, peering readily into the darkness of the entrance as we both began to venture within it side by side, and hearing the sounds of rushing water from within..


	11. The Forest Temple [4]

The air was murky on its own, and smelled of something thick and intoxicated. There was a thick fog of mist sliding against my face as I continued inward, feeling Link close beside me. I could hear the falling water much closer, and finally we came upon a dim lit cavern on some sort. 

Link took a couple more steps forward, looking toward the lake of deep violet, the rock wall curving upwards behind it. At the center of it was a large tree trunk spiraling upwards, sticking out of the rock ceiling. At the sides of the walls were an abundance of green, sick vines, with one waterfall of the purple water rushing down on each side of the center, spiraling tree. Among the land we stood on were a couple of those bomb bugs, though they were merely standing still in place, undisturbed and slumbering. 

“What can possibly live in here?” I coughed, wriggling my nose in slight disgust. Suddenly, the pathway we had come from was barricaded with a dropping pair of heavy, wooden bars. I immediately ran over, trying to pull the trapping bars, but with no success. We were locked in. 

“That’s...not good,” Link’s chest quaked.

“You think!?” I fought back, feeling the pit of my stomach trembling and slapping against the rest of my organs. I looked among the area intently, and noticed a bubbling in the violet water in front of us, “....Oh no....” Link turned to follow my gaze, and he stood ready with sword in hand as I readied my bow and arrows again.

With a pause, the air grew still, with nothing but the waterfalls rushing down to strike against the surface of the lake. The next second, the water exploded in front of us, two Venus-trap heads shooting out. Their large jaws opened widely as they screeched at us, their bottom lips drooling of the violet water and green ooze of their mouths. Their long stems of necks curved inwards as they inspected their meal...which was us.....unfortunately.

“You take the one on the left?” Link asked.

“...You can take them both...if you’re up for it,” I meekly replied, gritting my teeth as my grip tightened on the bow. We immediately rolled to the sides, my knees touching the mossy floor as I looked over to the chomping mouth that had shot forward, missing Link by several feet. 

Link regained his stance as I stood, and aimed for the left head I faced. I fired both arrows, but they seemed to deliver no effect as they pierced the forehead of the plant. They were merely lodged in there, and the beast was still moving, its jaws drooling of hunger. The right head in front of Link shot forward, and Link swung his blade across to slide across its face. The plant growled, and retracted its head back. Suddenly, the violet water began to stream out of its wound until the whole wound was patched up. This thing could regenerate? Damn it. I would be screaming to the ceiling right now if I didn’t have to be on the defensive.

“Elysia!” Link called out. I looked to him, and saw him looking past me. I followed the direction, and saw he was looking at the bug bomb resting near me. I immediately realized his plan, and I hurried over to the bug, dodging the snapping, approaching jaw of the plant on my side. I reached back, grabbing an arrow as I lodged it at the neck of the bug, instantly waking it up. Its long legs squirmed as they suddenly curled in, and the bug’s body began to illuminate red. I quickly aimed the buoyant bug upwards, taking aim as the Venus-trap aimed its jaws for me again, and shot outward, its neck shining from the violet water. I fired the arrow forward, aiming perfectly within the mouth of the trap. The Venus-trap shut its jaws closed, and the next second, it completely exploded. I quickly backed away, covering my head and face as the ooze scattered among the air, most of it dropping into the water and hitting against the far wall behind. 

“Elysia!” I swiftly loaded another arrow, hurrying toward Link’s side as he had grabbed a one of the bomb-bugs at his side. He threw it upward as I took aim, waiting as the bomb began to lose to gravity, the Venus-trap dashing forward with mouth open toward Link. I fired, the arrow catching the bug against the neck as it raced forward into the mouth of the plant. The plant shut its mouth, and the next second it burst into pieces, its dislodged parts falling into the water again and the rest scattering in front of our feet.

“That wasn’t so bad...” Link sighed heavily, letting the head of his blade rest among the moss.

“You just threw a bug. I basically did all the work,” I scoffed, twirling my bow in hand, “Can we go now? The air is very thick in here...it’s-“ My attention shot toward the base of the tree at the center of the lake, and there I could see the rise of bubbles again.

“What is-“ Link cut himself off as the air screeched loudly, a blast of the violet water shooting upwards toward the ceiling. 

Link and I quickly backed away from the toxic water, the level base of the lake dropping down several feet. My eyes shot upward, my jaw dropping to see the large plant that had emerged, a mega-Venus-trap. Its thick neck of skin lurched forward toward our direction as Link and I stared wide-eyed at the approaching jaw, seeing it part open with the lower jaw separating into halves. The teeth and upper lips drooled of a clear substance as the brown fog of breath rained down upon us followed with the loud screech of it again. Shooting out the center of its mouth was an eyeball, grotesque yellow and red at the edges of its slit, black pupil. The mouth slithered back, the neck curving upwards like a readying snake about to pounce, the back of its head expanding out the dried up petals and leaves like a wild, blooming flower. At each side of the main beast were the same traps from earlier, their thin stems curving as they launched themselves forward to attack.

I lunged forward to the right side this time, Link taking the left as the two of us faces forward, staring at the horrific monster. How could this possibly get any worse, aside from the fact that we were trapped in here with this ravaging beast? Oh wait....that Twilight...I could feel it....so close.

I felt my body shudder, my throat trembling as I felt my arms shake. No, not here....I will not....transform here, not in front of Link. I had to keep it together; I had to help him defeat this thing. For Ilia, I could not disappoint Bo or Ilia.

“How will you fight this Diababa~?” Midna’s voice sprang up from where Link stood.

“Diababa?” I whispered, but I had to skid to the side, dodging the oncoming jaw of the trap. I hurried to the bomb bug that stood erect and slumbering at the side, though its red eyes remained vigilant of my arrival. I gripped it by the legs and toss it in the air. I aimed an arrow ready, and shot forward, though I had missed the neck and punctured the main body of the pest. The explosion rang in the air as the plants screeched in discomfort, the smog falling as I prepared another arrow.

“Elysia, you have to focus!” Link called out, slashing his blade across to the approaching, small Venus at his side. The neck elongated enough to be pierced, and Link took his chance as he sliced his sword down, dislodging the head from the neck....however....the head was still moving! Did these things not die easily? Apparently not.

“Link!” I hurried over as Link began to fend off the head of the trap, blocking and evading the oncoming jaws chasing after him. He slashed relentlessly against it, his teeth pounding against each other in worry. 

I skidded back, dropping onto the moss as I looked to the lurching, main head, the eye darting its eye around and catching me on the floor, having missed its target. The head retracted and swung forward as I yelled, rolling to the side with my left arm almost touching the violet lake. I scrambled to my feet as I hurried toward the bomb-bug again, but to my dismay, I felt the heavy, small head of the second trap, feeling my body knocked back and hitting against the ground. 

I struggled to stand, and hassled forward as the striking jaws missed me by several inches. I launched myself forward, gripping the legs of the bug as it automatically turned to explode, blinking red. I shot my eyes up, grunting as the small trap of jaws began to head down in my direction. I rapidly swung my arm forward, tossing the bug forward as the Venus closed its mouth on it, thinking it had succeeded in its capture of me. The sides of its mouth were bulging and pulsing red, and the next pause, the explosion rang out as I ducked my head in my arms, feeling the falling parts falling around me, some on my back. I swiftly stood up to rid of the parts on me, feeling them drop behind me. I turned my direction toward Link, seeing he had killed the head that had been chasing him, its body instantaneously decomposing at the far wall at his left. He turned to look at me, though we both turned our attention to look at the main head now.

It seemed very displeased of its destroyed allies, and opened its mouth widely, the eyeball looking dangerously at both Link and me. The sharp, vertical teeth drooled heavily as it then shot headfirst, clamping its jaws shut several times, but missing Link as he rolled to the side. He gripped the firm handle of his sword, swinging ruthlessly at the back of the head as the Diababa screeched in agony. It pulled back as it suddenly began to slam its thick, long neck against the mossy land we stood on, swinging its head around. I rolled backwards, feeling the bottom of my leg smash against, and the teeth grazing across my skin. I immediately crawled back, the snapping teeth in front of me as I screamed, throwing my head back as the brown, ragged breath of the Diababa rained down on me. I sent a flying kick forward, making the head retract, but it pounced forward again. I was ready to fire an arrow, until Link skid in front of me, and blocked the jaws in their tracks. He struggled with shaking arms, keeping the Diababa at bay with the tip of his blade cut up into the upper, ribbed jaw of the plant.

“Elysia, the bomb!” Link shouted as I quickly raced sideways, snatching the legs of the resting bug. The bomb began to count down in red flashes as I began to race my way back, the plant suddenly retracting back as Link stumbled forward. His blade skidded a foot away from him as he lunged to reach it. The jaws parted themselves opened as Link looked up, his eyes wide as his face stared into the mouth of the beast. 

“No!” I lunged forward, slamming myself against Link’s front as I whirled my arm back and forward, tossing the bug up as it hit against the back throat of the Diababa. The Diababa shut its mouth closed, its jaws snapping at the odd object in its mouth. It unexpectedly gurgled as it threw itself back, and began to swing around mindlessly against the rock walls. One last gurgle was followed by a detonation of smoke in its mouth, leaking upwards from its dead jaws as the Diababa began to swing its neck around, flailing its last breath as it smacked into the lake of violet water. The neck of it began to dry off as the head rolled to lay in front of our feet. The jaws opened wide enough to let the eyeball roll out as Link and I watched it turned dark as coal.

Looking around, I saw the dust of the Diababa rise from the lake, and was beginning to collect itself into dark shards among the air. The area suddenly gleamed brightly as the shards of Twilight began to conjoin themselves inward, toward where the eye rested at our feet. The sound of repairing, broken glass collected among the green room, the water turning to a rich blue as the rushing waterfalls of clear life burst out from the drying, dead moss around the walls. The eyeball began to float upwards, the black shards whirling around it hurriedly, coiling it into a cocoon until finally the black object began to materialize, with a dark fog surrounding the edges of the item. 

Link held his arms open to retrieve it as I quickly took a step back from it, inspecting it carefully. It reminded me much of Midna’s helmet, and speak of the devil, she popped up from Link’s shadow the moment it stood right in front of him. She giggled as her bright eyes looked to Link and me, and then toward the object floating above Link’s opened palms. It was no doubt that this was what ruined the temple, and it was extraordinarily powerful, including the fact that it reeked of the Twilight smell. It was not of death, but of something dark, almost the smell of ash from a burnt out fireplace.

Midna clapped her hands excitedly, giggling again as she rounded the object once, and floating in front of the object, “Well done~! That’s _what I was_ looking for.” The back of her hair began to form into that of an orange, glowing hand, and it snatched up the object that Link once held. I took a step forward, relieved that she was actually taking it.

“What is it?” Link asked, his eyes examining the object Midna was now looking overhead to. It was slightly bigger than her face, and reminded me of something of a chest plate, of some sort of armor.

“It’s a Fused Shadow~” she responded cheerfully, “It’s the dark power the spirit at the lake told you about.”

“Do we need it? It seems...like some sort of armor,” I added in, looking to Link worriedly and back to her.

“Do you remember, Link, when the spirit said? About how to overthrow the king of shadows?” Midna looked to him, smirking.

“Something about.....matching his power, yes?” Link held his chin, looking up to her.

“Exactly! Could finding this power _really be this_ easy? Is this _all there is_ to it? How exciting!” Midna giggled again, making me shudder in place.

“If we need that...then how many more are left?” Link crossed his arms.

“There are three Fused Shadows in total, and no doubt the infected lands will have them, waiting for us,” Midna hummed.

“But what does...it do? What do they do?” I inquired immediately. If Link had to touch them....did it mean he would not be himself again? Recalling what Midna said earlier, Link was now himself whenever he was near Twilight...and I could only wonder _why_ she stated it like that.

“I will tell you, if we find the other two~” Midna giggled, “I guess you’d better do your _best_ to find them, huh?” 

I frowned nervously, looking to Link who looked to me, “Why does she have to phrase it like that?”

Link hummed for a moment, and then looked to Midna, “Then let’s not waste any more time. We should be looking for the other two, if it means ridding of the Twilight and finding Ilia.”

“Excellent~” Midna smiled widely as her hair retracted back, fusing the armor Link head into herself. She began to move over toward an open spot of grass at the side, near the clear, blue lake behind her. She threw a hand forward, and a pixelated pool of Darkness formed on the ground, outlined with blue, neon lights. Link began to walk toward it as I stayed in place, looking at it cautiously, and grimacing.

“Elysia, what’s wrong?” Link asked, standing at the center of the rotating ring of blue fire.

“I...think I’ll take that way out,” I thumbed to the bars at the end.

“Nothing is going to happen, c’mon,” Link smiled widely, extending his hand out to me. I stared at it, and then up to him, seeing his face warm and beaming, “I promise. She’s just going to take us outside.”

“But...I...” I clattered my teeth together, looking at the pool of Twilight resting at his feet.

“You have to trust me,” Link replied, his smile slightly dropping as his eyes watched me intently. I looked to him, gulping as I could feel his hand wrap around mine. He was beginning to pull me forward, and I staggered when my foot touched the glowing lines of the portal. I walked in further unwillingly, and looking at the rotating ring of fire among my ankles and Link’s. It felt...so warm in here, and oddly enough, my body was not shuddering from this Twilight. It felt...so much different than the piece of Twilight Link was holding moments before.

Link gripped my shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “See? You’re alright.”

“Y-Yeah...” I nodded quickly, my eyes scanning the pixelating portal.

“Shall we?” Midna giggled once more. She rushed to stand above us, and began to spin in place. She suddenly began to float upwards into dark shards of Twilight. I swiftly looked to Link, but I was met with nothing but the bright flash of a light. I could feel my whole body seeming to float somewhere, in some sort of warm abyss, yet it was cold among the edges of my skin. The next moment, I felt my feet touch the ground, and a body holding me steady from beside. I blinked rapidly, gaining the bright surroundings of the spring we stood before. It was the same spring in Ordon, and a set of, white, blooming tulips swayed among the soft breeze of the forest around. The spring sparkled vibrantly before us as Link took a couple of steps forward, his eyes looking intently at the spring before the tips of his boots.

My eyes quickly clamped up to my face, touching the edges of my teeth to find them normal and flat. I sighed, rolling my shoulders a bit as I ran my fingers through my curled bangs, letting them drop back onto my forehead.

_“Heroic Link...”_

My eyes widened as I looked about, but found no one else around, “Link...did you say something?” Link said nothing as he continued to look at the sparkling spring, and I walked a bit forward, standing a foot away from him as I did as well. No...It couldn’t be.....was it the spirit Link mentioned to me earlier? 

_“Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight...”_

Holy crap...it was talking to him.

 _”Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit, Eldin. There....you will find those you seek...But know that these lands lay in Twilight. They are now a dark realism covered by the clouds of dusk. If you set foot beyond the curtain of Twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so be prepared. Hero chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit, Eldin.”_ There was then silence.

Link slowly turned to look at me, and I immediately saw that smug face of his. I grumbled as I tuned slightly red, seeing him cross his arm, and standing fully in front of me.

“...You were saying?” Link raised a brow.

“....Shut up,” I rolled my eyes, darting my eyes away. Though, I turned back to look at him, “West....that’s where Kakariko is.”

“Where Colin and the others are,” Link nodded quickly, holding his chin.

“....Do I dare ask...?”

“Ask what?”

“....What did it mean by _beast_?” I stared at him.

“You’ll see~” Midna suddenly sprouted up from Link’s shadow, twirling in place as she looked to me enthusiastically, “Now the search has turned out much easier for us. Once you reach the land of Twilight, I will be sure to guide you in the right direction. See you later~” Midna sunk back into Link’s shadow, leaving the two of us alone at the spring. 

“Let’s go to Coro’s and see how Epona is doing,” Link smiled widely, dusting his hands off. I nodded as Link began to lead the way out of the spring and across the bridge. I followed a steady pace behind as the bridge creaked underneath our feet, and began to step onto the ferns blocking our clear path further into the forest out of Ordon. 

As we began to make our way through, I turned to Link again, and collected my thoughts, “...A beast?”

“Are you that worried?” Link blinked to me, giving me a skeptical look.

“Well I’m worried if you’re going to bite my face off,” I replied back quickly.

“No, I won’t,” Link shook his head, “I have it completely under control, Elysia. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“Lately....you’ve been making a lot of promises to me,” I replied, scoffing slightly.

“Is that bad?” Link questioned, looking to me.

“...It’s just.....weird,” I honestly replied, slowing my pace a bit as the birds chirped among the trees appearing in our direction. Our feet continued to crushing gently onto the ferns before us, the sun warm on our skin, “You’re always saying on how you won’t let anything happen to me, or how we’ll find Ilia.”

“Because I intend to make it happen, Elysia. I don’t make promises I won’t keep,” Link replied once more, rounding the rock wall as I stuck behind him.

“But you don’t know if you can keep them.” Link stopped, turning to look at me, and staring directly at me. I bit my tongue, feeling his breath among my face. “What?”

“Is it wrong for me to make such promises? Of wanting to keep everyone safe? I promised Bo I would look out for you, but you always seem.....so concerned of everything going so wrong. Why?” 

I blinked several times until I regained my ground, passing Link as I began to lead the way to Coro’s house that was now in eye-shot, “Because you never know what’s going to happen. Sometimes, not everything turns out the way you want it to.” We came upon the campsite of Coro, and it was instantaneous that Epona charged into view, and galloped her way eagerly toward Link. I moved out of the way quickly, looking back to see Epona nuzzle her face against Link’s chest. Link chuckled as he brushed along her face and nose, running his fingers through her mane.

“You’re well, Epona,” Link smiled, Epona huffing at his words.

“Ugh, I think I’m going to barf...” I rolled my eyes, looking over to Coro’s fixed up hut to see him peeking out. Once catching sight of us, he hurried out, the birds among his head fluttering before nesting themselves again in their habitat. Coro looked to Link and Epona first.

“I already fed her some good ferns while you were gone, though I was worried if you would come back or not,” Coro replied, “She was slightly restless in the night.”

“So it’s barely morning?” Link asked. Coro nodded. “Then we’ll make great time to head to Kakariko.”

“...Have you even slept?” I raised a brow in Link’s direction. Before Link could answer, I heard a rumble, and directed my attention to his stomach before looking back up to him, “...Or eaten?”

“Why don’t you stay, rest for a while, and then head out in the afternoon? I don’t think you will want to rest up for the whole entire day...” Coro suggested.

“Food sounds good,” I cut in quickly.

“But...Ilia...” Link began as Coro took Epona’s reins, leading her away as I began to grip Link’s shoulder, leading him to the log in front of the dead fire pit at the center of the area.

“We won’t get far if you knock out in the middle of the journey. Sleep for at least four hours,” I commented.

“Where are you going?” Link raised a brow.

“I’m going to catch us some squirrels to eat, what else?” I replied, twirling my bow in view.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Link asked, looking about the forest, “I don’t want you to get lost.”

“Please...me, get lost?” I scoffed, “You offend me yet again.”

“Oh, oh! Can you catch me three squirrels?” Coro cut in energetically. I glared to him. “....Please?”

“Thank you...” I huffed, then pointed to Link while keeping my eyes on the young boy, “Make sure he stays put. I don’t want him leaving.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Coro saluted with two fingers to his temple.

“Elysia, you can’t be serious! I don’t need any babysitting!” Link quickly jumped to his feet.

“It’s either the squirrels, or you,” I replied firmly, twirling an arrow in my fingers before aiming it to Link’s face. Link stared at it, and plopped himself back down onto the log, his elbows resting on his knees before looking at me crossly, his lips pouting. “Good boy!” I smiled widely as I began to make my way toward the forest, ducking myself in the trees.

It was a good half hour until I had caught five squirrels for the three of us, very glad that my archery skills were still in top shape over the years. With strings attached to their numb feet, they swung on my back as I hauled them over my shoulder, looking around readily with arrow in place on my bow. I began to direct my way back toward Coro’s camp, but when I did, I found Link was gone, and Coro alone outside. My mouth dropped as I hurried over, but before I could yell my lungs out, Coro quickly stood up, holding a finger to his lips before pointing inside the hut. I blinked, and noticed Epona was near the side of the hut, neighing before shaking her mane to it. 

“Oh...” I nodded quickly, placing my effects down before sitting next to Coro on the log, and showing him the squirrels I caught.

“You know...I’ll just take one or two. I realized you two have a long journey ahead of you. Tell you what, I will fill up your lanterns for free this time, since you got me the squirrels,” Coro replied.

“Sounds fair,” I nodded quickly, placing the dead animals near the fireplace as Coro began to spark a fire, and began to skin the first squirrel with a flat, long board on his lap, his right hand holding a sharp knife while his left held onto the squirrel. 

“You live here all by yourself?” I asked, looking around. Coro nodded. “It’s not a bad place really...”

“I’ve been living here for a while already. I just didn’t expect those huge....black things to come here,” Coro answered, continuing to skinning of the second squirrel.

“I don’t think anyone did....In Kakariko, the whole town was slaughtered, and only three people were left in it.”

“The whole town???” I nodded. “Jeezes.....then I call myself very lucky then. What’s he to you?”

“Hmm?” I rested a chin in hand, looking over to Coro. “Link?”

“OH.....so _that’s_ Link....” Coro pursed his lips slightly, nodding to himself.

“Don’t tell me...you’ve heard of him too...” I rolled my eyes.

“Your boyfriend?”

“HELL NO,” I immediately cut in.

“Then what’s he to you?” Coro questioned.

“He’s.....an acquaintance,” I replied simply, “just helping him find someone.”

“Hopefully you find him...or her,” Coro replied. “Mind helping me skin the rest?” I shrugged as Coro handed me a second blade. I took it, rubbing the side of it with my thumb before beginning the chore.

As I did, I began to wonder what kind of beast Link could possibly turn into. Was it...something like me, was he deadlier? I was...somewhat afraid to ask....but then my mind wandered to that armor we collected from the Diababa; how was Link going to use that against the one called Zant? Midna was leaving us with too vague information, and I wondered what her role was in all of this. No random creature like her would set Link free to destroy Twilight...unless she gained something in return. Could we really trust her? 

I seriously doubted it...unless I was proven wrong.

Midna...what was she hiding...?


	12. Kakariko Village

_“You know Elysia....the most wonderful thing you can do is to help others.”_

_“Why would I want to do that?”_

_“Well....Raveza taught you archery. You asked her to. Wouldn’t you want to help someone who wants to get where they want? To achieve what they desire the most?”_

_“...I guess...you have a point.”_

_“Even if they are men.”_

_“But-“_

_“Is that understood? I have taught you better than to discriminate your friends.”_

_“...Why would I want to be friends with....a male?”_

_“Men are not as blunt as you think them to be. They have emotions as much as you do. How would you like it if some male came up to you and said he didn’t like you because of your sex?”_

_“....I wouldn’t like it very much....”_

_“Young girl, you have so much to learn. Now, are you ready for your archery lesson?”_

“Ineza....” The name was purred out of my dry lips, my eyes flickering slightly as the moonlight blinded me from the opened window at the far wall of the hut. I felt the ground stiff on my side, the side of my face sprinkled with dirt as I reached up to quickly brush it off. There was a huff of Epona from outside, but my eyes adjusted around the dark scenery within the hut. I looked at the door, then toward the shelves where Coro had made a bed for himself. I looked toward the left this time, toward the bed, but....

“Link?” I swiftly sat up, my eyes squinting as my hands clamped against the empty sheets, tossing them aside to find the Link had left nothing but the cold pillow. Link was gone.

“Goddamn it,” I hissed as I bent down to grab my quiver and bow, instantly hearing Coro shifting, and groaning himself awake. I swiftly looked over, seeing he was rubbing his eyes awake, somewhat bothered that I had woken him.

“W-What is it?” he mumbled, yawning.

I felt my face flush in anger, and I began to make my way toward the door, picking up the lantern Link had left, “Link is gone. He left without me.”

“He’s gone?” Coro immediately shot himself up awake, though he lost balance and fell off from the shelf, crashing onto the dirt and bringing up a puff of dust. I checked the lantern as I headed outside, seeing it was full of oil. Though, I stopped as Epona came from beside the house, her mane flapping once in my direction. 

I narrowed my eyes, feeling Coro was behind me, seeming to hold a couple of filled, glass bottles, and seemed to have collected up the rest of the squirrels I had found from the hunt the afternoon before, “He left his horse.”

“It appears so. Maybe he went to go hunt in the woods?” Coro raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head, my eyes looking off into the distance toward the shrouding Twilight, “No...I know exactly where he went.” With every amount of patience I had, I went to grip Epona’s reigns, leading her toward the empty campfire. Coro came beside, and began to pack in the packaged oil and food in one of Epona’s pouches attached to her saddle. I began to maneuver around, waiting for Coro to finish until finally I threw my weight up and my leg over, settling myself into Epona’s back. She didn’t seem bothered that I was on top this time, but it seemed she was urgent to lead me because she was already going forward until I commanded otherwise with a yank in the reins. She huffed, and then I turned my attention back to Coro.

“Thanks for everything,” I nodded once.

“No problem. You ever need oil, you know who to call,” Coro smiled, the moonlight resting on his face, flickering along his wild mane of hair. I nodded once more, and then snapped Epona’s reins. Epona wasted no time as she began to lead the way through the opened path that led to the bridge, and into the full darkness of the forest, the lit lantern resting against my thigh and creating a soft luminance around us. My arrows jumped within the quiver against my back, with my bow around my shoulder and ready to prepare if we ended up running into enemies.

The night was very dark indeed, but it seemed to be moving leisurely toward dawn, our shadows reflecting largely behind us; over the rocks and fallen branches and leaves, the sounds of crickets and leaves rustling in the breeze aiding the large, stomping hooves of Epona to create sound. The night was taking into full account of my vision, filling the forest with different shades of blue with the trunks of trees ebony as coal. Above the moonlight zipped along our backs and hair through the cracks and crevices of the trees until finally we came upon the clearing of Hyrule, out of the Ordon Province from between two large, rocky dome formations.

Link had left me behind, again, but to what gain? Again I was irritated; did he honestly think he could do everything alone? Not that he couldn’t, his brash decision-making have been followed up to this point. He was so cocky and independent to the point of annoyance. I seriously needed to smack the daylights out of him.

The Hyrule field was deserted, but in the distances, I could make out lit out lanterns. I made Epona stop briefly as I squint my eyes, taking notice that they were Bulblins, some of them gathered while others were scattered along the terrain. They had now infected Hyrule. Just perfect, what I needed.

My gold eyes looked among the grassy plains at the left, where the hills rolled. It should eventually lead me to the bridge, and I took the chance to take the path, Epona again eagerly running across the grass with ease. I hunched myself down closely to press against her, the reins tight in my grasp as we came upon the bridge. Epona picked up speed, and she leapt over with a great push from the rocky edge. I braced myself, and yelped sharply when the horse’s large back smacked against my chest. I coughed twice, sitting up again as I made Epona trot more slowly, making her walk instead. The lantern felt really warm against my leg, but I knew if I wanted us to stay hidden, I would have to turn it off. 

I reached and unattached the lantern from my leg, opening the compartment as I blew out the fire. Instantly, I shot my eyes around, and Epona jerked back. I quickly clamped the lantern on my leg, making it stayed attached as my eyes looked ahead of Epona, seeing she was not just doing it on purpose....

Rising from the ground, there was something bony, with a dark-spiked, short mane riding along its skeletal head down to its hunched back of rotting flesh. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth, Epona now panicking as she neighed loudly. The animal continued to emerge from the ground, and completely in plain sight, it looked much like some sort of deceased hound, its skeletal legs in plain view, and taking the action of a pounce. Epona quickly dashed to the side, the Stalhound missing its bite on Epona’s leg as she neighed more angrily, though it was just the beginning as more of the creatures began to pop up from the ground, their neon green eyes glowing.

“Move!” I snapped the reins as Epona shot ahead, neighing in panic as I shot my eyes back, seeing the pack of Stalhounds keeping pursuit. The grassy, flat lands served us no aid as they were now maneuvering ahead in rapid speed, creating a barrier around us. I shot my eyes about, gritting my teeth as I took my bow and several arrows out, ready for combat.

One Stalhound shot forward as I quickly shot the first arrow, catching it in between its eyes as the skull shattered down its face, the body falling dead against the ground. Two more shot forward, one from the left and the other behind as Epona shot her back legs up, turning the hound into shards of bone as the other was shot on the back with another arrow. However, Epona whirled around too fast, and I lost my balance to shoot an arrow. The bare fangs of skeleton dragged me off Epona, the Stalhound snatching at my hood as it began to pull me forward. I yelled as I threw my body around, kicking the hound against the abdomen and sending it to the ground. I shot an arrow at it, quickly equipping myself with five arrows as I whirled around with a knee to the ground, shooting at the Stalhounds that had leapt over to attack me from behind. My victory didn’t last long as I was knocked to my side, the large claws of one Stalhound scratching against my arm. I seethed as I backed up, sending a kick to one dog, but found it was slightly unfazed. It pursued further as I began to yelp in panic, looking to the side as I saw Epona too was surrounded. Holy crap, I was going to die.

There was a low growl, and I quickly shot my head around, but only to find the blur of dark fur against my face. I screamed as there was an abundance of snarls and leaps above me until I was able to crawl forward, reaching for my bow as I took out an arrow and prepared myself. I whirled around, finding a large wolf was standing above the scattered and mangled bones of the Stalhounds. I swiftly stood up, taking aim, but the wolf did not hesitate as it leapt forward with a snarl, and threw me against the floor. I screamed as the paws almost snapped my wrists against the ground like locks, its muzzle growling above my face as I shut my eyes. I screamed in fright, feeling the edges of my eyes trickle, knowing it was going to go for the throat. 

When I was a little girl, I was chased by a wolf once, and it was the most unpleasant memory that was ever bestowed on me. I had wandered too far into the Faron Woods when I was brought on the first days of Ordon Village, taken care under Bo. I could remember that foamed muzzle of a mouth, and the yellow, bright eyes against the spiked up fur of the animal. I ran, and I was certain I wasn’t going to get away until Bo had come to fetch for me, a spear in his hand. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here....but now that I was alone, facing this beast, I was ashamed to find I could not even muster the courage to kick it off me. My heart didn’t settle when I felt the wolf kept its body on top of me, but its snarling had stopped. I was too afraid to open my eyes, and already accept death, until the wet nose of the wolf brushed against my cheek.

I yelped in shock, squirming violently as I covered my face with my let go arms, my body trembling greatly as I felt the chilly air ride up my spine. I couldn’t pick up my face, nor peek through the crevice of my arms. I felt so helpless, it was pure fear I had with this animal, with this wolf.

“Oh dear...I think you scared her to the boot~.” My eyes immediately shot open, and I looked up to look that the wolf...was right in front of me, sitting obediently with its head hunched down to peer at me at the same level.

“AHH!” I screamed stridently, knocking myself back against the floor as I tried to regain my senses. I looked up above the wolf, my eyes widening to see Midna was there, hovering over me fully with her jaw resting in between her hands, her body flat as if she were lying on the floor. Her toothed grin ran across her lips as she hummed at my appearance.

“I take it you're scared of wolves,” she replied casually.

“MIDNA! The hell!” I spat out with poison. My eyes looked down again, seeing the wolf had now stood up on all fours. I immediately backed up with my rear pushing against the ground, my trembling fingers reaching but unable to grip my bow correctly. I reached for an arrow, and Midna was sent laughing on her back with I pulled out too many, making them scatter among the floor.

“Oh dear! You _are_ very scared indeed~!” I was flustered red, but finally was able to get an arrow, though the wolf was now approaching quickly. I fired, but the wolf slammed against my hands, making me miss and the arrow sent flying to the side instead. I screamed once more, unsure when my lungs were going to explode. I curled up with my bow in my grasp, my body a massive earthquake as I tensed sharply.

“If you keep this up, she will kill you I’m sure,” Midna replied from above me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the wolf to run away at least, but it seemed glued on the spot beside me. However, when I felt the pair of hands grip my shoulder, I swiftly loomed my eyes up, seeing Link was now there. The hell?!

I blinked rapidly as Link smiled faintly to me, but he then frowned, “Elysia...I didn’t scare you, did I?”

“L-Link?” I breathed out shallowly, beginning to somewhat relieve myself of the tension, but then...

“Ow!” Link was shoved back as I was now standing up fully, my eyes shooting at him maliciously. I bent down to grab an arrow, perching it on the bow as Link quickly threw his arms open, his chest heaving greatly as I stood over him, my foot slamming against his firm abdomen, “Whoa whoa! EASY!”

“What the hell was that, Link!?” I quickly snapped at him, my face pale white.

“E-Elysia...take it easy,” Link swallowed greatly.

“Out of all the damn things, you had to be a wolf!?” I cried out angrily, the edges of my eyes tearing up.

“I-I’m sorry!” Link winced, my foot slamming against him again.

“Don’t ever do that! Don’t you ever dare do that again!” I sniffed, quickly backing up and beginning to pick up my arrows from the ground, and placing them back in my quiver. I rubbed my eyes with an arm, feeling my chest heaving uncomfortably, placing the bow around my shoulders.

“Elysia....” I didn’t dare look back and instead looked at Epona who was approaching from the distance, having been rescued by the Stalhounds as well. She passed me and instead went to be petted by Link. 

Midna came from above, her upside-down head looking to me. I quickly swatted a hand to her direction, moving away a good distance until I stopped, rubbing the rest of my tears off from my cheeks. I could hear Midna whispering something, and then there was a giggle. I growled under my breath, but heard Link was approaching me yet again. 

“Elysia....please turn around.” I hugged my arms, hearing Link sigh heavily from behind, “...I’m very sorry I didn’t tell you....but I thought I would make it back in time from Kakariko to pick you and Epona up from Coro’s.”

“Out of all the things...” I shakily exhaled, “a wolf...”

“I didn’t know you were scared of wolves....but the reason why I left you was because I knew you didn’t want to face the Twilight.” I picked up my head fairly up, and turned around, my side facing Link’s front. My bangs rested gently on my face as Link looked directly at me, Midna keeping Epona busy a few yards away.

I looked to Link’s moonlit face, his eyes glittering in my direction, “...You were...going to come back?”

Link took a cautious step forward, “I knew how uncomfortable you were with it....and....now that I know how you react to wolves...it’s a good thing I left you back with Epona. I don’t think you would’ve liked to see my transform. You would’ve shot an arrow to me at the spot, I’m sure.”

He knew....I didn’t like the Twilight. Did he really take that into consideration? No....possibly he couldn’t. But...he just admitted to it, so why couldn’t I believe him? Was it this difficult to accept his kindness? To think that I had been judging men the same, and for someone like Bo, Rusl and Link to completely dismantle it all....Link was now posing a problem. After all these years...

“You’re....still angry with me?” Link questioned softly. I looked to him, but looked to the ground, the sequence of scenes now a blur in my mind. 

I shook my head slightly, and feeling the back of my hair brush along my back, “...No.” Link and I stayed in the same position for a few moments until Link took another step forward, catching my attention.

“Kakariko is waiting for us,” Link replied, “Epona.” The horse quickly made her way over as Midna was next to follow, floating above the three of us with a mischievous look on her face.

“My, my, the Gerudo woman has a soft side~.”

“Midna,” Link replied firmly, shooting a glare to her. Midna giggled, shrugging as she reverted down toward Link’s lighting shadow. I looked toward the horizon, taking notice that the sun was now coming up, filling the sky with a faint glow of yellow and azure. 

Link turned Epona to her side, “Are you comfortable riding a horse with me?” I looked to him, then to the saddle. If I rode with him, we would most certainly reach Kakariko faster...but was I really relaxed riding with him now that I knew what he turned into? More importantly....how would he react when I transformed in front of him?

“Before I change my mind,” I replied, heading over as Link hauled himself onto Epona first, then held a hand out to me to take. I ignored it, hauled myself on my own as I held onto Epona’s saddle, Link looking back to me with a small frown.

“I’m really sorry I scared you,” Link replied again. He didn’t move Epona, and I sighed, moving a bit forward and gripping onto the sides of his tunic. He gave me one last look, but faced forward, leading Epona forward as she huffed once in acceptance of his order. 

It was only after a few moments until I opened my mouth, “Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re quite welcome...though I should’ve woken you up to tell you I was leaving,” Link replied, leading Epona through the rolling hills of grass, the sun now halfway on the horizon. The rays felt so warm, with the fog from the night settling nicely along my shoulders and arms. I didn’t realize I was so hot from the whole wolf predicament.

“It’s fine,” I replied. Yeah...because I didn’t really want to see Link transform. Seriously. I mean....knowing he turned into that, it kind of tarnished this whole pure, god-ideal I had of him. He was tainted of the Twilight now, tainted of some level of darkness like everybody else. At least his intentions on helping others were still there.

“How are things in Kakariko?” I questioned after several moments of silence.

“The town looked almost deserted....except the children, who were with these two men.”

“Renado, and Barnes,” I replied, “And Luda.”

“Hmm?” Link blinked.

“Renado is the one adorned in the robes, and Barnes is the welder. Luda is Renado’s daughter.”

“Oh...the little girl,” Link nodded slowly. I looked past his shoulder, seeing the entrance to Kakariko was now opened. The whole atmosphere of Twilight was now gone, but I knew fully well that the spirit still needed attending to. 

“What did the spirit tell you? At the spring?” I asked again, Link making his way within the canyon, with rock sides towering upwards to the sky.

“The Fused Shadow is in Death Mountain,” Link replied, his face stern and leveled.

“...You mean...inside?” my mouth dropped. “How in the world are we getting in there?”

“I found a way, while I was....you know,” Link nodded several times.

“Oh...alright,” I nodded back, not pestering his method any further. We came upon the edge of the spring by the entrance, the water trickling nicely as the winds began to pick up the dust along the floor. My eyes immediately shot forward toward the Renado’s home, and instantly I saw the door budging itself to open. Link stopped Epona as I climbed off, settling my jumpsuit down as Link hopped off of Epona and led her to the spring to cleanse herself and drink. 

“Link!” I turned toward the opened door of the stone hut, seeing Colin was there, his eyes wide. He hurried forward, but he was instantly knocked down by a pushing Talo and Beth, the two cheering as they hurried toward Link who turned to look at them, seeming blissful of Colin’s knockdown. I frowned as I walked ahead, Malo passing me as I stood beside Colin, helping him up as I patted his front clean, and ruffling his hair back into formation.

“Elysia!” Colin smiled warmly, though he winced.

“Don’t let them push you around....or they’ll always think it will be okay,” I replied firmly to him. Colin blinked, but dropped his gaze. Jeezes, this kid was hesitant with everyone. 

“See, Beth? I _told_ you Link would save us!” Talo shouted. I shot a glare toward Talo, who didn’t seem to pay attention to my direction. If looks could kill....that brat would be on the floor already.

“You’re safe!” I turned back to look behind Colin, seeing Renado and Luda coming out from the house with a curious but timid Barnes looking out. Colin was quick to hurry over to Link, energetic once again. Renado kept his stare to me, a large smile on his face,  
“I’ve very glad to see the bow has served you well.”

“Yeah,” I nodded back, and then looked to see Luda hurrying, latching her arms around my waist.

“I’m so glad you’re safe!” she replied. I sweat dropped, but I patted her on the head as comforting as I could.

Renado’s eyes caught glimpse of Link behind me, and he looked to me again, “Is this the young man?” Luda let go of me, and I proceeded forward, clearing my throat as I waved my hand toward Beth, Talo and Malo, shooing them a few inches away. Link caught my action, but his eyes leveled up toward Renado who was now standing before him.

“This is Link,” I motioned, not too enthusiastically I might say.

“You are the one from Ordon?” Renado asked.

“Yes, sir,” Link replied.

“The children believe a great deal in you. They did not falter you would come to rescue them,” Renado smiled warmly, his arms resting easily at his sides. “I am Renado, shaman of this town, and I am very pleased to meet you.” He locked his hands together, covered by the large sleeves of his robes as he bowed his head down. Link quickly bowed back, and Renado looked back. Barnes hurried forward, removing his welding mask from his face as he lifted a hand, greeting Link. 

“And this is my daughter, Luda,” Renado replied, entirely skipping Barnes. I snorted, coughing my throat clean as Barnes shot me a look from behind Renado, crossing his arms. Luda looked to Link, her eyes wide and dark as she smiled widely. Link smiled just the same.

“Thank you so much for taking care of the children,” Link replied, looking to the group of Ordon, then back to Renado.

“To think they had arrived from such a far place as Ordon...the gratitude should be showed to your companion, Elysia, here,” Renado replied, looking toward my direction. I hunched my shoulders a bit up, feeling red in the face as Link turned to my direction with a small grin. The children, on the other hand, seemed to dwell a confused look on their faces, except for Colin who stood by Renado’s other side and smiled to me.

“I have much more gratitude for her than she realizes,” Link replied. 

I flustered further, clearing my throat, “Renado! Is there any news on the Shadow Beasts?”

Renado shook his head, “They are no longer present, but there is still trouble brewing among the town.”

“What do you mean?” Link asked.

“The Goron tribe that resides up in Death Mountain has worsened ties with the Kakariko Village. We were companions, but ever since after the Twilight beasts were dispersed from the town, they treat us as foes. Even now, they refused to permit us entry into their mines for resources. To think, such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly.” Link looked in my direction, and instantly we both knew what the problem was. That Fused Shadow was more trouble than we had anticipated.

“I could take a guess,” I whispered, crossing my arms sourly.

“Hmm?” Renado blinked.

“What Elysia means to say is, we’ll handle the situation,” Link nodded quickly, catching Renado’s attention yet again. 

“But I fear that if the children stay here, more of the Twilight will take charge of the town,” Renado replied again. The children instantly looked toward Link for his answer, though I quickly cleared my throat, gripping Link’s shoulder and hauled him off to the side. The group watched us as I looked to them, and then looked to Link who gave me a conflicted expression.

“What is it?”

“Can you be this dense?” I whispered irritably.

“Dense? With what?”

“Do you know what Gorons are?”

“I’ve.....heard stories,” Link scratched his cheek with a finger, smiling nervously.

I rolled my eyes, pointing up to the smoking volcano behind the tallest building of the town, “Gorons are fierce in body mass, and if we so much as try to climb up there, they’ll be sure to knock us down like twigs. Or snap us in half like one. Renado said they haven’t been too generous to the town ever since the Twilight settled in.”

“Then we’ll have to convince our way through...and I have an idea,” Link snapped his fingers.

I raised a brow, “...Do tell.”

“First, I’ll have to go back to Ordon, and talk to Bo,” Link replied. “I’ve heard him talk about dealing with Gorons once, but I’ll make sure. Plus, I would like for him to decide whether the children stay here or not.”

“...Alright...you have a point,” I crossed my arms, sighing. “How long do you think you’ll take?”

“What, not looking forward to babysitting?” Link raised a brow, smirking.

“...Don’t you dare tease me,” I glared.

Link chuckled, “Sorry. Hopefully they won’t be much trouble. I see you have a liking to Colin.”

“Because he’s the most sincere of the whole bunch...and he’s quiet,” I crossed my arms.

“Makes sense,” Link smiled softly, “Alright, think you can hold down the fort?”

“...I’ll try...I guess. Don’t really have a choice do I?” I shrugged. Link scoffed with a grin as he began to head back, and I followed behind.

Link cleared his throat, looked to Renado, “I’ll go back to Ordon to see what Bo has to say about it.”

“Please, send him my greetings. I have not seen him in a long time,” Renado replied.

“Of course,” Link replied. He whistled as Epona perked her head up, and began to walk over, the hair along her buff feet trickling and sprayed with glistening water. She brushed her face against Link as he smiled, brushing her softly as he then turned to look at Beth, Colin, Talo and Malo who looked up to him, “Elysia is going to stay and-“

“AWW! WHAT?” Link blinked as I glared at the children, Colin seeming to be the only one okay with it.

“She is going to stay and keep an eye on you, until I get Bo’s approval to bring you back,” Link finished, trying so hard to keep a chuckle back.

“Fine...” Talo crossed his arms, pouting.

Link looked up to me, and raised a brow, “Don’t make them into target practices.”

“...I’ll try not to...as long as they don’t show me attitude,” I quirked my mouth to one side, staring innocently toward Talo and Beth. The two exchanged looks, but quickly looked back around to see Link mounting onto Epona. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Link replied to Renado.

“Of course. Be careful,” Renado replied. Link gave me one last look before he faced forward, and patted Epona’s side with the side of his leg. Epona neighed as she ran forward in a sprint, Link and her disappearing around the corner of the rock formation. Slowly, the children looked around to face me, my eyes dawning upon them deviously.

“Why don’t you watch over them while Barnes and I tend to some amends in town?” Renado replied, “Behave, Luda.”

“Of course,” Luda smiled warmly. Renado signaled the neglected Barnes with a finger as he scoffed, but followed Renado into the town. 

“What did you have in mind, Elysia?” Colin questioned.

I quirked my mouth again, adjusting my bow as I looked to the worried Talo, Malo and Beth, “A few things.”


	13. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking this out late, but I'm busy with school and animation at the moment. I'll continue to be writing, don't worry if you're reading. Enjoy (:

I think that the fact that Link wasn’t present added to the effect of me unable to use the three little twerps as target practice for my arrows. I honestly didn’t see what the problem was, it’s not like I was going to purposely _on accident_ catch them in the leg or face....

With Renado and Barnes trying to get rid of some of the debris from the fallen town, I continued to babysit the little children as much as far as my patience was letting me. The only problem I had was Talo, who continued to savagely throw his remarks back at me whenever I asked him to do something, so I resorted to demanding them instead. It was more efficient when I had my bow in hand at the ready. 

For a good hour we ended up making little dolls from the ferns and marsh that were around the edge of the spring. Beth in particular was surprised I was even able to make one for her as she took it in hand, brushing down the soft, wet hair on the braided face of the doll. 

“Where did you learn to make this?” she asked, Luda sitting on my other side with Colin and Malo sitting across from me. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” I replied, tying up another doll’s waist and giving it to Luda who took it graciously with a large smile on her face.

“This is lovely! Thank you so much,” she replied.

Beth looked to her, ducked her head a bit to look at her doll in her lap, and then picked it up to look at me, “...Thank you.” I simply nodded slightly as I cleaned off my lap of the leftover straws.

“Please, anyone can make a doll....It’s not _that_ hard,” Talo huffed, crossing his arms as he looked over Colin and Malo to glance at me.

I picked up my head, narrowing my eyes, “Let’s see you make one.”

Talo scoffed, looking away, “Why do I need to make dolls when I have Link to show me swordship? I bet he could make a doll quicker than you can.” Beth and Malo exchanged worried glances, for once not laughing at Talo’s remark as he kept a stern face to me. I glowered at him as Colin bit his lip, watching as I slowly stood up, Luda observing intently.

I jabbed a finger to Talo’s direction, watching him become angrier as my words, “I don’t know how many bloody times I have to tell you, but stop comparing me to Link. It’s irritating.”

“You’re just jealous because he’s better at everything than you!” Talo spat back, stomping a foot on the ground and picking up slight dust from it. I glared at him further, and I was about to erupt, volcano eruption, until I blinked back to that time we were in the Forest Temple:

_”I always thought....you could do everything. I mean....you could say I was...jealous....I suppose.”_

My stomach settled, though something somewhat kicked in my stomach. I cleared my throat, shaking the thought out as I paid attention back to Talo who huffed once more, suddenly jabbing a finger to me now, “He’s a better archer than you are! I’ve seen him!”

“.....Test me,” I replied, flipping my bow off my shoulders, instantly having an arrow in the slot. Beth and Malo quickly retreat a seat back (from past experience I might add) as Colin and Luda stared at me in disbelief, but Talo was set on proving me wrong.

Talo grinned as he tapped his chin, then his eyes looked past over my shoulder as he pointed above, “There!” I turned my head around, my profile facing him as I looked, seeing Talo was pointing to the tallest building of the town. 

“You want me to hit the building?” I asked.

Talo shook his head, “No, the pole.” My eyes widened by a fraction, and I looked away to look back, seeing that Talo was able to pick out the wooden pole that stood near the top balcony of the building. There seemed to be an entrance to it, probably leading down to the shop’s first floor on the flat plateau above Barnes’s explosive shop. I was surprised by the fact that Talo was able to see it from where we were. Link must’ve been training him for more time than I thought to pick out something such as that from a far distance.

“What is he pointing to?” Beth asked, squinting her eyes to see.

“Oh, here!” Luda reached into her pocket, pulling out a scope of some sort, made out of pure bronze metal. I had never seen such an object before, but Beth took it kindly and looked through the hole that she placed on her eye, her mouth opening.

“The pole?” she blinked, handing it to Luda who then handed it to Colin who looked next.

“Yup, that one!” Talo grinned further.

I scoffed, “Easy.”

“Prove it,” he replied.

I glared at him, and took aim, looking up and squinting past the rays of the sun in the sky. My pupils dilated as I straightened my aim, pulling back the arrow. The leather stretched as the others watched intently once more, Talo more lean and confident in his posture. I exhaled deeply as I felt the air still, the breeze stopping, and the next second I let the arrow fly with precision and great speed that I jerked my head back. There was a loud smack from the distance, and Colin still had the scope in his hand. 

His mouth dropped, but then it turned to a large smile as he cheered, “You hit it!”

“......GIVE ME THAT!” Talo shrieked, snatching the scope form Colin abruptly as he then saw through the scope next. Luda clapped as Talo’s mouth completely dropped as much as Colin’s, his shoulders slumped, “NO WAY! That’s impossible!”

“I told you it was easy-“ I began.

“Do it, again!” Talo shouted.

“Let us see!” Beth argued, waving her arm frantically to the scope as Talo kept his grip firm on the object.

“I want to see it agai-“ Talo stopped midsentence, the smack ringing among the rock walls of the canyon as I had let another arrow go. Talo’s face drained of color as his grip on the telescope loosened, Beth and Malo looking next.

“Wow, you’re really good!” Beth blinked rapidly. “They’re right on top of each other!”

“That pole can’t be more than 5 inches wide!” Colin remarked happily. 

“Pfht....I bet Link can do much better!” Talo persisted.

“I’m at the end of my ropes with you,” I growled slightly, taking a step forward. Talo shot his face up to look at me, the others watching worriedly, “When Link comes back, let’s see if he can do better.”

“Alright, you’re on!” Talo spat back.

“AGGGGH!” I shouted as I threw my arms up in disbelief, placing my bow back on me. I watched Renado passing by, and he looked in my direction as I began to confront him.

“Elysia, why are you red in the face?” I blushed further; great, this mad could tell when I was blushing. 

I merely huffed in irritation, my hands white clubs as I trembled in place. He looked to me cautiously, over my shoulder to the children who were wading by the water with Colin and Luda now playing with the rocks and skipping them across the surface with Talo looking sourly at my direction while Malo and Beth continuing to look through the scope. Renado looked back to me.

“They’re giving you a hard time?” he asked.

“It’s just Talo mainly. I don’t know how to deal with that brat....he’s been at it with me since day one,” I replied. I knew the day he was born, there would be an iffy relationship between us, considering I never got along with his parents. Malo was....slightly different. He was sure more intelligent than Talo, but he was more reserved in his thoughts rather than blurting and spitting them out like a rabid snake.

“Walk with me,” Renado nodded as I blinked, looking to the children, but back to him as I began to slowly follow beside him in the opposite direction of the spring.

“What is it? I’m not getting a lecture am I?”

“A lecture, yes, but not because you did something wrong,” Renado replied, locking his hands together, letting his robes sway along his body. I watched him carefully, dropping my guard slightly as I relaxed my shoulders, the wind feeling nice and dry along my face and skin. For some odd reason....it felt nice walking with Renado, and as I looked back to him, I saw him smiling widely to me. 

“...” I blinked, watching his smile widen, and he stopped.

“I’m sorry, but you are truly a pupil of Ineza...”

I felt my throat stiffen, and I cleared my throat, “How can you tell...?”

“That glint in your eyes, of virtue and self-awakening, you are a true seeker of what lies ahead. You don’t know where the winds of the sand will take you, but you know to face the challenges ahead,” he began. I felt my face burn, but he continued, “You are a master with that bow, but I believe you can become much better than you ever realized.”

“...How?”

“By-“ Renado froze as the sounds of hooves instantly came to audio, and I swiftly turned. Link was........NO.....that wasn’t Link.

I swiftly shot forward, my eyes widening to see the large and armored boars in view, their snouts grotesque in shape as they snorted out angrily. Their bodies stayed rigid in motion as the rider of the front boar shot his eyes to the children that had now stood up, their eyes swiftly looking in the direction of the hooves. Luda screamed as Colin immediately began to lead her away, Talo grabbing Malo as the four began to hurriedly push themselves to the side of the boar rampage of King Bulblin and his henchman.

“BETH, MOVE!” I shouted, but the girl stayed in shock, her eyes wide in fright as her mouth dropped in awe, and her arms limps at her sides. “MOOOVE!”

“Barnes!” Renado called out, rushing behind me as I bolted in a full sprint, my hair flying behind me and whipping like wild flames. To my utter shock, Colin suddenly appeared in the picture again, and he smacked Beth out of the way, making her fly to the side. Colin cried out as he was suddenly slammed from his waist, and the back of his shirt was hoisted upward by King Bulblin.

“COLIN!” Luda cried out as Colin wriggled in King Bulblin’s grip. I instantly sprung forward, my boots stomping against the face of his boar, my hands clamping against the horns of it and launching myself like an arrow. I slammed my elbow against the ogre’s exposed face within his head helmet as he grunted in rage, Colin being tossed in his grip. I slammed my feet against his protected abdomen, reaching up to retrieve Colin from his grip. Suddenly, the air became constricted as my throat was clutched. I gasped loudly as I could feel that burning sensation rising on my face again, my eyes flaming as I screamed, kicking frantically.

“Elysia!” Link! As try as I might, I could not open my eyes to look in his direction, my hair whipping to the side to feel that King Bulblin was now gaining speed, the hooves stomping below me. My eyes flickered madly as I shot them open, seeing the ogre looking at me menacingly, a large grin exposing his rotting and crooked teeth. His eyes scorched a bright red as I gurgled, the grip he had on me snapping further. He was going to break my neck.

“Foooox....” he grumbled as he suddenly flung me away. I yelped as my back hit against the rock wall of the canyon, my surroundings blurred as I heard Colin screaming, his voice becoming distant.

“C-Colin!” I gasped poorly, coughing greatly. I squinted my eyes further, seeing the pair of hooves of a horse running by, and belonging to no one other than Epona as Link shouted a command to me, and then proceeded to call after Colin. What did he say?

But my mind was not in the right to follow. My body was beginning to burn, and I gasped greatly, repeatedly as my nails clutched to the dirt floor and my chest heaving greatly. My back arched up, making my head hunch forward as my knees scraped along the floor. I snarled as my eyes shot wide opened, my vision sharpening immensely as my nails elongated into large claws. I growled and snapped my fangs shut, hissing angrily as I directed my face to the side, hearing the distance hooves of the pack of boars and the one horse. 

I had...to save Colin....but no....not again.....not here not now...I had transformed. I couldn’t let Renado and the others see me.....I had to take my chances with Link.

My hands and feet sprang down onto the ground, and I noticed that my lower body had grown taller for me to crouch properly....had the Twilight grown much further in my body when that mangy ogre clutched me? I looked to my legs, but looked ahead as I steadied myself, and bolted forward like a hungry wolf. 

I snarled again as my body began to pick up quicker speed, the canyon rock formations blazing past me. The gate leading out to the other end of the Hyrule Fields had been smashed down, and in the distance over the rock bridge of the canyon, I could make out Link dealing with the henchman of King Bulblin. My eyes set on the main armored boar, which began to head its way through the fields of grass and began to shoot its way toward the stone bridge of the Eldin Province. 

My transformed body took no hesitation to make me race across, my hands and soles of my boots rarely staying for a long period of time on the grass as I kicked the dirt and twigs behind me. My shoulders popped upwards as I sprang my legs forward and my hands in between my legs, making massive leaps and sharp turns. My claws dug into the dirt floor as I saw King Bulblin’s boar thrash against the wooden gates of the bridge, sending the wooden bars rolling over the edges to the deep trench of abyss below. 

I hurried and sprinted as fast as I could, my hands meeting the coldness of the stone as I then leapt forward, smacking and clawing right against King Bulblin’s arm and face. The ogre cried out in agony as I found myself rolling forward, skidding on my hands and feet as I looked up, seeing Bulblin still having Colin who was now unconscious. I leapt again with no hesitation, smacking myself right onto Bulblin’s back and began to repeatedly lash against his gear and armor, bending and scratching deeply along the metal plates. The hooves of the boar began to teeter among the edge of the stone bridge, snorting in surprise from how close the edges of the bridge were. Finally, with one last leap, I rolled off, gripping tightly onto the body in my arms. I landed onto my side, looking down to see Colin was completely out cold, his hair completely messed up on his head and around his forehead. I swiftly stood up, propping him on my back, and leaping away from the charging boar.

“Elysia!” Link called out. I looked past the large boar, seeing Link held tightly to Epona’s reins, his face scrutinized in anger toward King Bulblin. “Escape to the other side!” I blinked, but quickly began to race my way around, quickly sprinting to the other edge of the bridge. Suddenly, the blaze of fire erupted from the spilled oil along the ground, making my stutter back, my grip on Colin tightly with my arms holding his rear up. I swiftly turned with my eyes wide to see Bulblin was turning his attention back to me.

“No!” Link shouted in rage, Epona neighing as he sprung her forward.

“W-What?” Colin muttered behind me. I swiftly picked him up further, but gripped the back of his head, shoving his back into my hair.

“Colin, don’t open your eyes!” I commanded firmly. He shivered in my grasp, and I knew he wanted to see. I prevented him as I kept his head study, instead showering my hair over him, concealing him completely from view, “Colin, you have to close your eyes! Hold on tightly, don’t let go no matter what!”

“O-Okay!” Colin whimpered as he tangled his legs around my waist, locked on. My eyes shot up, the boar roaring as Bulblin came closer, an axe ready in hand. He was going to tear us in pieces.

“Elysia, move!” 

“Ready, Colin?” 

“R-Ready!” 

“Don’t open your eyes!” I commanded once last time, slamming my hands and feet against the stone floor. Bulblin snarled as Colin whimpered greatly into me. I propelled myself forward with a leap, my body bouncing fluidly as I suddenly dove over the edge of the bridge. 

Link shouted out in surprise, but I snapped my grip onto the bottom, mossy bed of the bridge, the vines dangling and smacking along my face as I quickly began to crawl myself along the neck of the bridge, my claws digging into the vegetation and stone surface.  
Colin’s grip was firm, his face dug into my jumpsuit and hood. The arrows in my quiver jiggled greatly as my hair swung to and fro beneath us until finally I came up to the side of the bridge, hoisting myself up with a leap and back onto the top platform. Colin did not pick up his head as I stood up properly, looking over to see Link and Bulblin were now charging right into each other, sword in Link’s hand and King Bulblin swinging his axe. 

My eyes widened as Link swiftly jerked out of the way at the last second, the axe missing the nape of his neck as he twirled his sword effectively in hand. Bulblin was rocketed off his boar, the animal instantly shooting forward once its rider was gone. I swiftly jumped from its path, looking at it jog into the distance, and over the hills of the fields as the armor on it jingled out of earshot. Bulblin had fallen into the abyss below, and I slightly looked over, only able to catch the glimpse of the tips of his horns...then he was gone....

The air had taken to the red sunset of the fields, my eyes lingering over to look at Link with sword still in his hand. Epona stretched her body up, her hind legs holding her up as she neighed greatly, Link holding up his sword in victory...and his eyes catching mine. My eyes widened, able to see every strand of his blowing, blond hair from my distance, and the sparkle that radiated from his luscious eyes. Oh my god.......why....why was I just staring at him like that? 

His eyebrows furrowed in determination as Epona then dropped to her regular four hooves. My face drained of color, noticing that I had not....reverted back to my normal self. Oh crap...Link was going to see me.

I swiftly turned my body around, and began to quickly walk away, onto the field of Hyrule, glad that it had not been set up with oil to catch fire like the other end. I noticed Colin had not made a sound since getting on the bridge, and it was from his weight that I noticed he had knocked out again. As long as he didn’t see me.....then I was completely fine with it. A kid to be smacked around by someone like Bulblin...I’m surprised his limbs were still attached. 

“Elysia!” Link called, but I did not stop walking. Suddenly, I had to, because my body lurched itself back, my face burning, and then abruptly cooling the next second. My mouth opened, leaving a gasp in the air as the size of my mouth decreased dramatically. My height reverted back, the world growing a bit taller in view as my hands twitched, the claws forming themselves back to fingernails. Oh jeez....it was so sudden that the world spun, and I almost fell over, as if someone had put me in a cup and spun me for a good ten seconds of madness. I turned, seeing Link and Epona right beside, Epona stopped as Link quickly leapt off the horse and hurried to me.

“How is he?” he asked, moving my hair gently out of Colin’s face. 

I shivered from the sudden motion, but nodded shakily, “He’s fine. He’s just unconscious.”

“Here,” Link moved himself behind, moving the rest of my hair over my shoulder, making me shiver again. He lifted Colin off of me, relieving me of the weight. He carried Colin bridal-style, but his eyes directed to me, and kept themselves there.

“What?” I asked, somewhat worriedly as I sunk my face a bit back.

“...Are you alright?” Link questioned. Oh crap.

“Yes, I’m fine,” I replied a bit more firmly, swallowing as subtle as I could.

His eyes were stern still, “...Are you sure?” 

As he persisted, I wondered if he even did see my transformation. Perhaps maybe he was too busy dealing with Bulblin that he had no time to inspect me properly, but the fact that I was able to climb across the bottom of the bridge so skillfully, it would raise doubt that I had done that on my own if I was in human form. Did he suspect something? Why wasn’t he just being direct as he usually was? Was...he hesitant on bringing it up?

“Let’s go back....the others must be worried about him,” I completely ignored his question, and I think he understood. 

“Alright...you’re leading us back,” Link replied, signaling Epona to come closer.

“W-What?”

“You go first, in the front,” Link replied firmly again, signaling me to grip onto the reins. I stared at him in disbelief, and for some unknown reason....I blushed, greatly. The sunset seemed to have concealed my blush, making my skin a dark brown, but I followed his order willingly as I hoisted myself up first. 

I settled my bottom on the saddle as Link then lifted Colin to me, and I held onto him tightly, pressing his front against my side, seeing as I had to twist my body to keep him steady. Link lifted his leg onto the pedal of the saddle as he then hoisted himself up, his other leg over and his arms now wrapping themselves underneath Colin’s arms...and his strong hands holding onto my sides. I jumped in place, but it was unknown as Epona had jerked herself back, getting herself used to the weight. 

“Easy...” Link warned me, and I shot my glance ahead, my face now as red as the sunset in the sky. Oh god.....no one had ever held me like this before....it was ridiculous blushing this much, but he was....so delicate with the touch, careful not to tug me back. 

All my life I had seen Link handle the most ferocious chores from lifting heavy objects to tossing an ox to the side, I just had always suspected that Link had a rough and brute touch to him. The way he was holding my waist, almost straddling it, I knew he was merely doing so to hold himself up, keep Colin between us, and not fall off the horse, but my body was rocketing, it was shooting different colors of lights in my head. I could feel the edges of his nails, and the pulsing movements of his fingertips and palms....oh my god....this was unreal, to be touched in a delicate place in such a manner. It was as if he was afraid to break me, limiting himself to my command...and that was simply enriching in some odd way. And the fact that it was Link, the guy who I had been constantly bickering with my whole entire life with.....it did not make the experience much easier to withstand.

Exhaling unsteadily, I began to motion Epona forward in a graceful walk, being careful not to go too fast for Colin’s unconscious body. Who knew how much damage he had received, probably some terrible bruising and cuts from the splinters of wood that had exploded when Bulblin had crashed into both of the wooden gates. The sun settled easily on our backs, my hair still over my shoulder when Link had moved it, and he continued to do so, making sure none of it was going onto Colin’s face. God, he kept touching me....I wanted to hit him, but I was way too paranoid to turn around and look at him in the eye. If I did snap at him, he would probably snap at me from not telling him what happened on the bridge. I would just rather keep my mouth shut.

When he had lifted his sword like that, with Epona’s front hooves in the air in triumph, it was no wonder everyone saw him like....a hero. He was definitely a hero....but I still was not accepting it. Link was something different, something far more fetched than I had ever seen. He had a history unlike anyone I had ever met, and the fact that he was completely genuine throughout, it was hard to believe he was even a Hylian. No, Link was something much, much more....and it bothered me....how I could not control it. 

I will admit, I’m not very good in situations where I’m not in control, but the mere presence of Link, who showed no signs of brutality, no signs of sexism like me, no signs of disrespect to anyone, it was...so infuriating. It disgusted my view point, my culture of mind, but it also entranced my sense of human. What human did not like to be touched, to be liked, to be assisted with when it was Link to the rescue?

No, NO NO. I could not accept it....I did not need his help. I was perfectly fine on my own. If I hadn’t showed up, Link wouldn’t have rescued Colin, _I’m_ the one who helped him.

........I was so pathetic. Even I couldn’t accept my own words.

“Elysia?” Link’s voice boomed, making me jump in place. I shot my eyes up, seeing that I had completely stopped Epona from walking. OH god, I wasn’t even able to concentrate riding his freaking horse. Damn it.

With a clearing of my throat, I moved Epona along again, again breathing unsteadily as I bit my tongue. I moved Epona through the fields, the sunset growing redder in color and making the ground of the inner canyon formations almost purple. Further we went in, Link still holding onto me in that delicate fashion, my body feeling better about it as the coldness of the night was barely approaching. Renado, Barnes, and the children had shot into view, darting out from the abandoned hotel at the center of town. I stopped Epona as Link let go of me, leaving me cold from his grasp as he then motioned to removed Colin from Epona. I helped him; making sure Colin’s neck did not twist as he was then off. I hopped off Epona next, letting her walk off toward the spring as she passed by the rushing Renado and the children.

Link held Colin in his arms, resting the bottom half of his body on the ground, and holding onto his shoulders tightly, “Colin....wake up.”

“Link....” Colin flickered his eyes open, wincing slightly as I moved to Colin’s other side, brushing his hair from his face. Despite this kid being so timid from the rest, the most insecure of the group, he sure had guts pushing Beth out of the way. 

“Are you alright?” I asked, blinking to him.

“Is....everyone okay?” he requested. Oh man..............this was like.......miniature Link right here. Always looking out for others....gah, it hurt soooo muuuuch to see it. I resisted from slapping my hand to my face.

It took a second for me to notice that the other children had circled us completely, looking admirably and worriedly to Colin. Beth locked her hands in front of her, looking at him with trickling eyes. Colin looked to her, smiling widely, but he frowned the next second, his blue eyes averting her gaze.

“Beth...I’m sorry. You know for shoving you....You’re not mad, are you?” Colin questioned.

“....Why would she be mad?! You pushed her out of the way of a raging boar!” I instantly snapped. Link rolled his eyes in my direction. “It’s true!” 

Beth giggled at my comment, and she quickly shook her head, “We’re just glad you’re safe.” Even Talo was looking impressed...which was rare.

“You careless boy...” Renado came from behind the children, but he sighed heavily, rubbing the side of his neck with a thick hand, “You sure worried us....”

“I’m sorry....” Colin craned his neck around, looking up to Link who held him still, “But....I think I finally...understand.”

“Hmm? Understand what?” Link blinked, tilting his head, confused. 

“I understand....what my dad meant. When he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link....” Colin’s eyes glittered, and he smiled again, Link looking at him softly. My eyes looked between the two, and then they dropped to Colin in...amazement. This boy....he was truly insane. There were other ways to get stronger...but the way he meant it, this literally send my mind reeling back. How could one person influence another so much....influence all these children to do better things in just the manner on the way he was?

I froze in place, and I remembered....Ineza. My body stayed still as stone, but I had to quickly regain my posture as Colin coughed, putting us all on edge.

“Thank you, for saving me,” Colin replied, his eyes looking to Link, and then gazing to me. I bit my tongue, strongly as I felt the edges of my lips quiver. I reached forward, and ruffling Colin’s hair lightly. He smiled at the gesture, and I could feel Link’s eyes on me. I tried to say something, but I knew if I did....my voice would not be prepared to hold back my feeling of emptiness.

“You two...can do anything together,” Colin whispered. His body unexpectedly fell limp, and immediately everyone scrambled. Talo moved himself forward, trying to lift Colin off of Link’s arms. Beth and Malo began to assist him, but Renado moved forward, kneeling.

“He’ll be alright. I will take him with me,” Renado replied, carrying Colin off of Link’s arms and standing up. Link and I stood up next, but then Renado looked to us, “The Gorons can wait until morning. You will rest tonight in the hotel. There are plenty of beds, refreshments, and food.”

“Thank you so much,” Link nodded as I bowed my head.

“Elysia? Will you assist me on mending Colin’s wounds?” Renado asked. I merely nodded, still choking back the lurching in my throat. Renado began to lead the way in an elegant manner, and I followed behind him as the children and Link began to follow us. 

In the next thirty minutes, night had finally settled. The hotel was extremely vacant, but there were still supplies, enough to last for a good month. There were two stories, the bottom floor being a bar and market stand with the east side of it holding a dining place with several tables. Upstairs, there were plenty of beds as Renado had stated, with two portions of the platform separated by a wall. At the moment, the children and Link were settled in the closed off bedroom with Barnes, as Renado and I agreed to sleep and settle to attend to Colin in the same room down the pathway, where the bedroom could look out the windows of the place. 

Colin was settled on the third bed underneath a window, the doorway completely opened with no door that gave view down the hall and the first floor. I was sitting in a wooden chair from one of the dining tables, Renado having taken the spot across. I could feel him looking at me, but I didn’t even pick up my head since entering inside with him, or when everyone else would come inside to see how Colin was doing. Mostly, my hands worked with the wet clothes, and the wooden bowl of water Barnes had warmed up (from the stove below) that was settled in between Colin’s parted legs. In addition, I was using my medicine, rubbing the green goo along the small cuts Colin had along his arms and face. Looking at his youth, I bit my tongue again, stiffening in my chair.

“Something is the matter with you, child,” Renado replied, nonchalantly squeezing the towels out for me as I reached for them, rubbing them tenderly along Colin’s skin again for the fifth time. I said nothing, but I knew I could not hold it in for much longer as I checked Colin for anymore bruises and cuts. When I made sure he was done, I began to place my stuff away in their corresponding pouches and stood up. I moved to my bed, ignoring Renado’s stare as I collected my bow and quiver, and made my way out the door, barefoot. I swiftly passed the second room and hurried down the stairs, soon out the door into the cool night of Kakariko. 

I made my way down the dirt path toward the spring, noticing there was an old tree behind Renado’s hut. I made my way there, settling my quiver down on the ground as I moved myself a good distance away from the tree. I lifted my bow, filling the empty slot of leather with an arrow and pulled back. The arrow was let go, and it hit smack center against the tree, making a snipping sound in the air. Again, I reloaded once more, taking aim slightly lower as I fired, hitting my target...but I wasn’t feeling any better. 

The moon rose to the sky, my eyes trickling of water as I continued to fire arrows relentlessly, collected seven from the trunk of the tree, and restarted again. Again, and again I fired those arrows, but to my utter disappointment, I was now crying silently, merely letting the tears run over my cheeks, and fall down to the floor and to my bare feet. 

_“You’re going to do it on your own this time, but I’m right here!”_

_“B-But what if I miss?! I won’t ever be good!”_

_“I have full confidence in you, you’re my girl, and you can do it.”_

_“I did it, I did it! Did you see that, Nezzy?”_

_“I sure did! What did I tell you, hmm?”_

_“I want to be like you when I grow up! You’re so brave; you’re not scared of anything. Can I be like you, Ineza?”_

_“No you can’t.”_

_“Huh, why not?”_

_“Because....you are so much better.”_

The seventh arrow hit the bark of the tree again, and I stared at it, my teeth gritting as the flow of tears continued, jetting out from the corners of my eyes, freeing all of my sensitivity from my body. Oh Ineza...I remembered when I wanted to be like you....when you taught me how to be brave, how you showed me the way to do things right.....

Ineza....why am I not there with you?

I choked back a sob, feeling my throat sore and burning as my chest stiffened. Ineza, I missed you so much, and I still miss you. The way Colin was looking at Link....I want to look at you like that again. Can I...just one more time? Please? I miss you. Damn, I miss you so much.

I dropped my gaze, falling to my knees as my bow fell out of my grasp. My hands clamped to my face, and I sniffed again, softly sobbing my soul out, my pain and sorrow flourishing like a blooming flower. I felt her arms hold me tight, and I curled against her, feeling the soft, made fabric of her tunic. Those soft yet firm hands rubbing my back, brushing my hair down as my bangs mashed against my wet face. I sobbed more, my mouth burning of this deep depression, my hands clutching the person holding me tightly as my legs curled inwards to their knees.

“I miss her too,” Renado replied, cradling me in his lap as I shook my head, sobbing louder, my teeth rattling each other.

“I-Ineza!” I mouthed painfully, gripping onto the sleeves of his tunic, “I’m so sorry! I failed you! I failed to be a better person....” I sniffed louder, trembling in Renado’s arms, my voice crackling.

“You made her very proud. Don’t ever tell yourself otherwise. You are the spitting version of her. She is in you....you must believe it.”

“I miss her, I miss her so much.”

“So do I, child. So do I.”


	14. Death Mountain [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the supporting and reading guys, I'm glad to entertain you~  
> Enjoy (:

The morning was dry, but not even the cold water delivered could quench my thirst to find Ineza. 

Last night was more of a blur, and I couldn’t seem to recall how I got back inside, curled in bed with the sheets wrapped tightly around me and the empty glass that Renado brought me resting on the table beside the head of the bed. I could feel my hair curled around me, draped over my side and wrapping around my bare legs. The side of my face rested on the warm pillow, wanting to stay there. I could feel the fabric sink into my flesh, marking my skin. I couldn’t seem to grasp that I was actually here, in Kakariko Village. I wanted to be somewhere else; I wanted to be with Ineza, in Gerudo Valley, wherever she was.

Before I never thought that the pain of isolation in Ordon would be topped....but now that I had left it, there was indeed something else: Ineza’s abandonment of me. I never realized how great of a pain this was, to constantly be reminded that I was left alone for a reason, but that alone was unclear. What did she leave me? I was never explained why, and Bo didn’t seem to have known either from what I could tell, or he was a pretty good liar. 

So...why did Ordon accept me? As I recalled, Ordon was not the only place I visited to take me in, but I was so young...those lands were so distant from my mind to recall their names. All I knew was Ordon....but I was a product of Gerudo. Two different societies, clashed together into me...I’ve never been so confused in my life up to this point, except knowing that I was helping Link to search for Ilia, but that was about it. 

When we did find Ilia....if we find her, where would I go then? What would my purpose be? Would I still be trapped within Ordon against my wishes, or would I finally be able to set myself free from Bo’s clutches? It’s not that I wanted to make him the bad guy here, because he wasn’t, but the main reason why I couldn’t leave was because on his orders, and this man knew well on how to keep me there. Plus....he had saved me from a wolf. Even now at this age, years, a decade later, I could not fight off a wolf on my own. I was still a child it seemed.

As I continued to trek among my mind, did Bo...somehow sense that my leave would bring up this feeling of abandonment? Was it possible that he knew such a small detail would give me great impact? I wouldn’t know until I asked, which I would _never_ do.

Funny...how this whole time, Link had always been saving my butt since day one as well, whether it was helping collect the chickens I had accidently let loose once, or when I accidently dropped that bee hive near the exit of the village, and hurriedly dragged me as we both fell into the lake nearby. I never thought about it until now, when I had seen him on that bridge. How funny it was to be traveling with Link, and instead of competing against him, we were helping each other. It was really odd.

It just....really sucked sometimes on how Bo was right.

"Elysia." I picked up my head slightly, my eyes groggy and drooping as I tried to look up to see who was talking to me, but from my tense body, it was no one other than Link. That musk of his scent entered my nostrils, making me shudder. What was that scent? It tasted like.....ashes, like fire.

His eyes loomed across mine, and I felt pink in the face, but I was too worn out to tell him to go away, or bury my face away in the pillow. Instead I rested easily on my side, seeing him sit across from me on the other bed. I curled up further in the sheets, making sure none of my legs were showing now. 

"How are you this morning?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair, his hat for once not on and letting the bangs of his hair roll gently across his forehead.

"....Crappy," I replied honestly.

"Oh..." Link blinked, seeming surprised...but that relieved me. It seemed whatever occurred between Renado and me last night was kept confidential. The last thing I wanted was Link to butt in as usual, and I really didn’t want to talk about it with him. There was no doubt in my mind that Link would try to make me feel better, and that really wasn’t his specialty towards me. 

I felt myself frown, and I looked toward one of my bent knees underneath the blanket. It felt too cold...yet I was in the warmest blanket. It seemed nothing would be able to heal this wound, of being forgotten and abandoned. Not even the warming temperature of the Village was keeping me awake, as if death itself was cloaking itself around me, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

“When are we heading out?” I asked, looking to Link again, though softly. I couldn’t seem to glare at him this morning. “What about the children?”

“Bo instructed us to leave them here with Renado. I’ll wait for you to get something to eat, to drink, freshen up if you have to, and then we’ll be heading out. It’ll take a while to go up Death Mountain.” Ugh, now I had to get up...he was waiting on me. “Take your time though, since you’re having a crappy morning.”

I quickly interjected, “Oh no...I’d rather face those Gorons sooner than later,” I sat up though I kept my legs covered. Link blinked, and I glared at him, “Well?”

“Oh! Right! Sorry,” Link cleared his throat, beginning to head out of the room. I rolled my eyes as I quickly darted to retrieve my clothes from underneath the bed, removing the bed sheets from me to reveal my cropped top and undergarments. 

I slipped into my tunic, fixing it down as I sighed, sitting back down. I retrieved my long, thin socks, and then placed on the boots as I rolled the top rim of leather along my knees. I stood up next, walking around the bed to retrieve my bow and quiver from the other side, making sure I had enough arrows, and that my bow was stretched correctly for efficient trajectory and speed. Knowing we would be going through dirt and smog, it was better to freshen up after the trip; it didn’t matter to me if I reeked or not.

I walked out of the room, walking across the wooden platform and looked over the edge to see Renado was tending to feed the children who were all sitting among the table. However, special attention was certainly given to Colin who was sitting beside Link, Link just watching them eat. I could only guess he had his fill, and I walked down the steps, catching Renado’s attention.

“Come eat with us, child,” Renado smiled. I looked to him, giving no reply, but I did as I was requested, taking a seat across from Link and sitting in between Talo and Luda. Malo was sitting on Talo’s other side, with Beth sitting in between Colin and Luda. Renado sat in between Malo and Link, with Barnes cooking behind the wooden stall with the stove warming up the cold morning. 

“What would you like to eat?” Renado asked me.

I shrugged, “Anything edible.”

“Nothing specific?” 

“No,” I shook my head slowly, looking to the table. It seemed Renado caught onto my mood, but didn’t pressure it further as he sat up, gathering a clean plate from the shelf where Barnes was cooking, and from earshot I made out that that he was asking Barnes to cook something for me, and next followed the sizzling sound of cracking eggs.

“How are you feeling, Colin?” Link asked.

“I feel alright,” Colin smiled widely to Link, munching his food slowly, seeming to have some eggs and cooked pork. 

“Do you need me to cut those for you more?” Beth suddenly asked, looking to Colin and scooting her seat closer. I felt my mouth drop slightly as I stared at her, but before Colin could interject, and before Beth could reach over, Luda had moved herself over, out of her seat and was beginning to cut the pork pieces for him. Oh my god....they were going soft for him.

“I was going to cut those!” Beth whispered angrily, Luda seeming to not perceive her tone and continuing to cut Colin’s pieces serenely.

“Um....I don’t mind doing it,” Link added in somewhat awkwardly, blinking.

“No, it’s okay. Done,” Luda smiled warmly to Colin, Colin picking up his eyes, and blushing greatly as he stared at Luda. Luda went over to sit back down, Beth glaring to her as she huffed, but continued to eat her food sourly.

“Hey, do you want to play by the lake Colin? When you’re done?” Talo suddenly cut in next. Colin picked up his head, but nodded slowly, seeming surprised as much as I was. Malo clapped his hands once in agreement.

“Can I?” Colin questioned as he looked to the arriving Renado with my plate. He placed the dish in front of me, and my mouth watered when I looked at the scrambled eggs with bacon, with a side of vegetables boiled warmly, leaving them soft and humming with steam. I immediately began to eat, but I tried my best to look sane while doing it. Luda just giggled at my attempts to slowly chow down the food.

“Only for a little while, then we’ll make sure to see if you have any wounds left over,” Renado replied.

“I’ll help!” Beth and Luda suddenly shouted out, practically jumping out of their seats. I groaned loudly, picking up my plate hastily as I bit strongly on my fork. The group watched me leave out the door. 

I walked out onto the porch of the Hotel, sitting on the last step as I heard the doors closed behind me with a soft slam. I chewed my food quickly, dragging the chopped carrot across the plate, picking up the leftover juices and stuffing the sweet taste in my mouth. I looked over briefly, seeing Link taking a seat beside me, having collected his sword and hat. Great. I scowled, shifting a bit in place, but continued to eat as the morning air began to pick up, dry to the skin. 

“Why the sudden leave?” Link questioned, holding onto his fingers as he rested his forearms on his bent knees.

I shook my head, huffing once in aggravation, “...It’s stupid.”

“What’s stupid?”

“How they...get all stupid for him!” I hissed, placing the empty plate on the porch, crossing my arms bitterly on my chest. I snapped my glance away from him, staring at the ground.

“It’s not a bad thing to admire something someone did,” Link scowled lightly, staring over at me.

“No, it’s bad if it makes you completely mush in the head,” I scoffed, “They’re basically at his every whim and doing everything for him....he still has his hands from what I saw ten seconds ago.” Link sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck as he straightened a leg out. I looked over to him, seeing his hand travel down his jaw to hold his chin in thought, and I could only wonder what kind of argument he was going to give me to save his judgment.

“So say....” Link cleared his throat, looking over to me once more, “you did something....I couldn’t praise you for it?”

“...Huh?” I immediately raised a brow to him, narrowing my eyes, “...what do you mean?”

Link raised a brow back, staring intently to me, “I cannot praise you for a good deed that you do?”

“...Link...it’s not the same-“

“It is the same thing. If you’re injured because you saved me, I couldn’t go to your every whim to help you get better?”

“NO!” I immediately snapped, shaking my head as I bolted onto my feet, “That is completely absurd! I don’t need any pampering from you, or from anyone!” 

Link’s eyes widened a bit at my remark, and I felt my face flush from the suddenness of it all. He stood up as I cleared my throat, taking a step aside, looking to the ground quickly. His eyes hardened, his mouth a firm line as I briefly looked to him, feeling my bangs flutter against my vision.

“It’s not pampering,” he replied, taking a step forward to me, making me look up at him hesitantly, “It’s being respectful. I would respect you.”

“Don’t you already?” I snapped back, narrowing my eyes as I looked at him directly, “I’m surprised...”

“Surprised?” Link raised a brow, nearly towering over my face. I shrunk my shoulders down, but kept my presence against Link, that ash smell sinking within my nostrils. It smelled.....enticing, just slightly.

“Y-Yes..” I nodded slowly, feeling my throat constrict, “I thought you respected me already.”

Link lowered his face, meeting me on eye-level, making my skin dance, “No, you’re not even close.”

“So what have you been doing...?” I questioned further, feeling my pupils dilate. 

“...Death Mountain awaits us,” Link suddenly responded flatly. I watched him as he straightened himself up, taking a step back as he walked up the porch, unexpectedly picking up my plate and heading inside. My face flared as he did so, gritting my teeth as I stomped a foot down against the dirt floor. OH......that Hylian....the nerve.

After, a tense silence fell upon Link and I as we gathered several supplies that were handed to us, and Link slinging the bag over his shoulder of food and water (though he carried another I wasn’t too sure of its contents), and Renado seeing us off with the rest. They left us at the base of the mountain, the air picking up slightly as several hawks called out from above the village. I sighed as I looked to Link who looked over to me, and then we both looked up at the tall mountain. Nevertheless, we parted ways from Kakariko, beginning to walk up the curving platform of dirt that began to lead to the high platform of the mountain. But the nearer we approached I knew scaling this mountain would be two days, maybe three until we reached our destination.

The sun began to rise, and it wasn’t long until we began to sweat, the beads running down our temples and our hands and knees covered in dirt and dust. I clapped my hands off every so often, though I clapped the back of my hands first, then the insides. It was something I used to do when I was a child in the desert, because that was how Ineza cleaned off her hands. It was odd, as if Ineza respected the desert sand whenever it got between her fingers. 

Link seemed to be holding his own pretty well, considering he was carrying two heavy bags with him, excluding his shield and sword. I could only wonder if he was tired, because he showed no signs of break. Further and further we trekked, mostly checking up on each other as we climbed up the steep slopes and slipping landslides of pebbles beneath our feet, making sure we were in each other’s equal pace, though I couldn’t help but feel that there was now something else dividing our unity with each other. 

Perhaps I did not understand what it meant to reward someone for their good deed, but it was ridiculous knowing that I would be spoiled to extreme extents for something I did to aid someone else. I aided the person because I wanted to, not to be coddled like some weak infant. I guess, even in Colin’s case, I could not understand, or perhaps he just didn’t know how to say no. Then again, he had been teased practically throughout his whole childhood...it would make sense to me to see him completely indulge himself into something new with the other children.

I looked up the top of the mountain every so often, noticing that the mountain held a sinister color to it, a dark and blood maroon with the piercing peak swirling of dark, ebony fog. The volcano seemed in movement, but nothing too serious to worry about. 

“Let’s take a break here,” Link replied as he made his way within a concave surface among the rock wall. It seemed we had ventured from the path, and were managing our way up the steep slope of the mountainside. Though, the ground felt really soft.

“They tried to block the path...” I replied as I walked in the shade, panting lightly as I removed my bow and quiver, letting my back breathe. Link nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he settled the bags on the floor, stabbing the sharp sheath of his sword against the ground, and rested his shield against the rock wall. He plopped himself down on a nearby boulder as I paced a bit, stretching my legs fully, hearing the cracks in my ankles.

“There’s a chance this is going to take longer than expected,” Link sighed heavily, pulling the bag of food and water in his reached. He untied the top, and began to pull out the rolls of dry fruit, though he was staring at it strangely. 

I scoffed, looking to him, “What’s the matter, never seen dried fruit?”

“Not like these....are you sure this is edible?” Link raised a brow, motioning the food in my direction. I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly as I walked over, and stood in front of him, taking the package in my hand.

“Haven’t seen this fruit...in a while actually. I’m sure you’ll like it,” I replied.

“What makes you say that?” Link asked.

“I’ve seen you eating the honey in Or-“ I froze, biting my tongue as Link picked up his eyes to look at me. “I mean....I’m guessing you like....sweet things...” Link quirked his lips, but said nothing else as he parted the fruits in halves, taking one as he then lent me one. I took it gently, nibbling on the fruit gently, and meeting the sugarcane along the rim of it, and the cold juiciness within it once I bit through the surface.

Link scooted over a bit and I sat myself beside him, feeling the air still warm, but bearable to not sweat while in the shade. Then there was this awkward silence as I continued to eat the fruit, slowly looking over to Link’s direction. To my embarrassment, he was doing the same thing, and we immediately looked away from one another, Link clearing his throat as I coughed gently, the both of us having eaten our fruit entirely.

“Do you want some water?” Link asked, reaching into the pouch of leather, twisting the top off. From inside opening I could hear the water swishing in his grasp, and I nodded, my throat unable to ignore its desire. I held the pouch gently and raised it to my lips, but   
Link held my wrist, stopping me. 

I stared at him, “What?”

“Let me take the first drink,” Link replied.

“...Why?”

“Maybe if we get rid of your sexism-“

“OH NO, I am not tasting your germs,” I quickly shook my head, unable to hold back my chuckle as I lifted the pouch’s opening to my mouth, drinking two gulps as I then removed my lips. I handed the pouch to Link who stared at it, then stared at me, shaking his head as he smirked lightly.

“You never change,” he replied, taking the pouch as he lifted the opening of it toward his lips. I couldn’t help but stare at it, my eyes widening a fraction as Link began to drink his own gulps, but his eyes staring intently on me. I watched him carefully, seeing him remove the opening slowly away from his lips, and then closing the pouch tightly. He continued his eyes on me, and I merely scoffed.

“You can have my germs, but I don’t want yours,” I simply replied as I stood up, crossing my arms.

“Not bad,” Link suddenly smirked further, wiping the bottom of his mouth with his thumb. My face flared, and I quickly looked away, lifting my shoulders up to shroud myself away. I wanted...to punch him....so bad. GOD. The mighty gods of Hyrule lend me your strength to beat your hero to a pulp.

Then, I remembered the second bag Link was carrying, and I looked over his stretched out legs, “So what’s in the bag?”

“Hmm?” Link blinked, looking to where I was staring, “OH, that. So you know how I said Bo dealt with Gorons before?”

“He gave that to you?” I replied, raising a brow, “To help us?”

“Yes, but promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“....”

“He made me promise him I wouldn’t tell anyone, but I kind of have to make an exception with you, since you’re coming along. I don’t think you’re stupid enough to miss it when the time comes.”

“...I’ll take that as a compliment, but continue.” Link kneeled beside the bag, untying the top as he then pulled the fabric down. My eyes widened to see a pair of metal-plated boots were resting inside, and Link took them the pair out, his arms tensing. 

“Apparently the Gorons like testing each other’s strengths by sumo-wrestling,” Link began, placing the boots down in between us, “Perhaps they will challenge us when we go up there, and this will be our ticket to get in.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll be rolling their way into us as we trek further up instead of waiting our marvelous arrival,” I replied, leaning down and grabbing the hem of one of the boots. I lifted, but my chest heaved, and my lungs grunted. The boot did not budge, my eyes narrowing as I then grabbed the boot with both palms, able to lift the boot off the ground. Holy crap these were freaking heavy, and this was just _one_ boot. Link had been carrying both this whole time. Jeezes.

I placed the boot back down, wiping the sweat from my forehead with an arm, “Yeah...there’s no way they’ll be throwing you off the mountain with these on.”

“Hopefully not. We’re entrusting our lives on these,” Link replied, sounding confident in his words.

“And I’m entrusting mine to you, because there’s no way I can wrestle a Goron down. I could barely pick up a boot!” I scoffed, shaking my head, “I am using you as a shield when we climb up further.”

“Of...course,” Link sighed, rolling his eyes as he picked up the boots easily, placing them back into the bag. He hauled both of the boots and the supplies over his shoulder. I blinked, seeing he was getting ready to trek up the mountain.

I began to head toward my bow and quiver, placing them on properly as I swiftly trotted over to Link’s shield and sword. Link blinked in shock as I hooked the sword over my shoulder and waist, feeling the metal cold against my back. Next I placed the shield over the sword and my quiver, keep them both in the shade as I wrapped the bow over my arm, over the shield and easier to grab. Link tilted his head to me and I rolled my eyes.

“It’ll be faster for you to climb up the mountain is all,” I replied firmly.

“....Right,” Link crooked a smile, “Lead the way.”

Time seemed to pass slowly, but the sun spoke otherwise as it began to hover at its highest peak, and then began to quickly descend down over the horizon as we ventured further up the mountain. The rock formations began to turn red in sight, the screeches of distant hawks ringing in the air. Occasionally I would look back, seeing a smiling Link to me. I was kind of wishing he would get tired soon, but the guy kept on going, and so did I.

Finally, we were able to track another path curving along the edge of the mountain, shrouded completely in shade and it didn’t take long for me to worry about the sudden temperature change. My skin began to crawl and dry up the sweat, and my teeth gritted each other as the air began still and cold. 

“Hey,” Link replied as I stopped. I looked back, seeing him looking over to a small curve of a cave on the ledge of a platform. “We should rest for the night.”

“...Good idea,” I nodded, feeling my legs throbbing horribly as I finally stopped. I groaned, but began to walk behind Link as he threw over the boots, and then pushed the supplies gently over. Next he turned to me as I stood before him, his hands folding themselves and his back hunching slightly over. 

“I’ll give you a boost,” Link replied. I blinked, but held onto his shoulders as he hoisted me up easily. I climbed up, pressing my knees against the ground as I then rotated around and hung my arms down for Link to grab onto. He did so, and I heaved back, his feet pressing against the rock wall as I grunted. I began to stand as I jerked him up, Link stumbling forward, but on his two feet before me. He left go as I did so, the two of us dragging the bags over near the rock wall of the cave. 

Link settled the bags beside each other, then headed to me, “You can take off the sword and shield.” I looked to him, and noticed he too was gritting his teeth. His skin looked blue in the night air.

“You know, for being skilled in combat....we weren’t really prepared for the cold weather,” I replied, hooking my scarf tighter around my neck, wrapping some of it on the back of my head. Link chuckled, helping me remove his effects as I took off my bow and quiver, now feeling naked in place as he placed them near the bags.

“I would have to agree. As much as I would...hate to ask you,” Link exhaled, rubbing his arms, “We’re going to have to share body warmth.”

“....Excuse me?” I darted my eyes to him, seeing him hold his hands out in defense.

“It’s only going to get colder from here, Elysia, and you know it,” Link replied sternly. 

“...UGH, fine,” I replied, though I quickly jabbed a shaking finger to his face, “Back to back.” Link did not argue as he nodded. Hurriedly, the two of us placed the bags beside each other, giving some space from the rock wall. Link plopped across the space, horizontal from the wall as he patted behind him, closing his eyes. I hesitated, biting my lip as I crossed my arms.

“Are you going to lie down? I’m getting very cold,” Link replied monotony, exhaling.

“Wait up! I’m preparing myself,” I blushed, sighing deeply as I rubbed my face with a hand. 

“What could you possibly be preparing yourself for?” Link cracked an eye open, smirking up to me. Maybe the fact that I’ve never slept with anyone before...

I glared at him, but shut my eyes as I kneeled, sliding my legs beneath me as I lay across as well, and pressing my back against Link’s. I faced the rock wall, exhaling deeply as I felt Link’s hot back against mine. It felt...insanely good, and I curled myself further, feeling my face burning as I looked at the wall. I could feel his heartbeat, and a wonderful sensation it was, feeling his shoulders glide up to breath, then roll back down. His breathing was heavy, entirely relaxed.

“Elysia...”

“...What?” I managed to speak out.

“Relax....your heart is racing,” Link merely replied from behind. I gulped, gripping my throat as I shut my eyes, trying to control my heart rate. This was beyond embarrassing. I shifted in place, my chest erratic in its movements as I hugged my arms. Now instead of being warm, I was getting hot in between this wall and Link. God, someone please shoot me in the face.

“Just think of home...” Link’s voice drowned out from his limping throat. I blinked, exhaling once as I looked to the wall, blinking slowly. Think of home...? Think of how...those archery lessons with Ineza and Raveza went? Or Ordon, _his_ home?

Raveza....I hadn’t thought of her in a long time, the teacher who taught me archery. I believe she was around eighteen years when she first taught me to pick up a bow and arrow properly, and she was perhaps maybe in her......thirties, early forties by now. I wonder where she went, or if she was still with Ineza. She was there when I was brought to Ordon, but it seemed I had forgotten most of her face, except for her piercing eyes (the color was away from mind), and bright colored hair of orange. I remember her skin being a dark almond, and her nails long and sharp. What had become of her? I wasn’t entirely sure, nor could I guess. She was close to Ineza, from what I could remember, but that was about it; her personality could not be recalled within my mind.

After a moment of silence, I recalled where I was, and I picked up my head, hearing Link sleeping soundly behind me. He sounded so calm, and I realized, I as well, was relaxed in my position now, warm with the opening of my palm on the side of my resting cheek. I continued to look at the wall, but I was nowhere near sleeping. My legs were throbbing too much to rest, and my shoulders burned from the hot sun hours ago. I lay gently against Link’s back, picking up his pleasant heart rate again instead. I felt my eyes heaving, just from the feeling of it, my chest exhaling deeply once more. This feeling on his back, it was mesmerizing.

“What is this~?” I cracked an eye open, looking up to see Midna had emerged from Link’s shadow. I completely forgot she was still traveling with us. 

“Go away...” I muttered, yawning loudly as I smacked my lips after.

“The Gerudo woman is tired~? Aww,” Midna teased giggling as she laid on the air, resting her chin in hand as she looked down at me. Her bright eyes stared at me like an owl, and I looked up to her again, turning my head slightly.

“What is it, Midna?” I yawned. Out of all the times to bug me-

“I should start calling you Fox now...” My eyes bolted open instantly, and I picked up my head too quickly to look at her. Link shifted behind me, and I froze, waiting for him to nestle down as Midna giggled again, leaving me fuming.

“You won’t be able to keep it secret for long~ Hehehe,” Midna tilted her head. “They’ll all eventually find out.”

“Shut up,” I snapped softly, baring my teeth.

“Oooohhh, I’m so scared~” Midna giggled further, swimming along the air as she then floated above me, staring at me upside down. “But you know, you shouldn’t be ashamed of it. You saved Colin with it, imagine what other things you can do. Besides, it seems this hero will stick by your side no matter what you do.”

“What do you mean?” I glared. 

Midna giggled further, “He might have not seen, but I did~.” My body froze, Midna smirking further, her fang resting on her bottom lip, “And a marvelous sight it was. You’re a natural, born of this Twilight. I don’t see why you would want to save this world.” I said nothing, feeling my throat constrict as Midna spun in the air once more, “Until morning~ HEHEHEHE.” She dove into the ground, away from sight as I jerked my head up, somewhat afraid she was going to stab me on the head, but indeed Midna was gone. 

Link shifted once more as I quickly laid myself down, feeling Link’s head tilted back, and rested gently behind mine. I could feel his brain pulsing, sending my skin reeling and running, my body vibrating for more. The smell of ash rose again, and it was there, I recognized the smell with my eyes shutting swiftly, unnerving me. 

I was picking Link’s Twilight this whole time...

Was....Midna right?


	15. Death Mountain [2]

“Elysia.”

“Hmm...”

“Elysia. Wake up.”

“Go away.”

“Elysia...I can’t move.”

“...Huh?”

“Your grip...it’s too tight.”

Okay...now I was afraid to open my eyes. But, when I felt something shift in my arms, I snapped my eyes open. I looked down, my eyes blinking quickly to readjust the swirling patterns I was trying to see past in the shade. I saw forest green, then formed that it was Link’s hat pressed against my chest. My arms had snared themselves around Link’s face and neck, muffling his mouth and breath when he had spoken. His back was to me, but I was literally towering over him, curling my upper body over his head. I blushed greatly, but I could not move as I smelled that Twilight radiate from him, aside from the dirt and sweat he collected since yesterday. 

Literally, every pulse his brain gave, I could feel it, making my nostrils flare slightly. His arms stayed still, though his hands had clutched my lower arms, and were trying to pry me off. How long as he been at it, because he had made some tracks that flowed among the side and bottom of his feet below, with prints of curves indicating where Link had stretched himself.

“Are you going to let go...?” he asked, blinking enough that I could feel his eyelashes flutter air onto my skin.

“...I’m too embarrassed to,” I honestly replied, feeling my face flaming, and his cool breath trailing along my arms. 

“You’re going to have to let go at some point,” Link slumped, sighing. Jeezes...how in the world did I get in this position? I don’t even remember moving in the middle of the night, nor did I know how long I had been holding Link like this- god, this was ridiculous.

I swiftly let go of Link and bolted to sit up, standing hurriedly on my feet as I fixed down my jumpsuit. I shivered unpleasantly as I looked back, seeing Link had sat up, his eyes looking to me, and the front of his bangs completely messed up along his forehead and hat which was crookedly misplaced on the edge of his head. He fixed it gently, shuffling his hair down to sweep toward the side again, and then proceeded to stand up and stretch himself, but he grunted once. Oh no...I had been holding him like that for some time now. How long had he been awake trying to move?

“Sorry...” I scratched my neck, looking away slightly, clearing my tight throat. 

“It’s fine...I was warm at least,” Link scoffed lightly, smiling as he cracked his shoulders, “Do you want anything eat before we go?”

“Not...really,” I replied, unable to rid of my flaming cheeks. Food was the last thing on my mind right now.

“Well you’re going to. If we replenish our energy more, the faster we’ll get up the mountain. But, I think I saw a shortcut the night before that we can take.” I simply nodded as I walked over with whatever dignity I had left, picked up my bow, quiver, Link’s sword and shield and waited as Link hooked both bags over his shoulder. He began to lead the way as I followed, the two of us having some fresh fruit as we ate and trekked. 

The air was thin, and it seemed to get harder to breathe, especially with the dry and dusty air. After finishing the fruit, I wrapped my scarf around my mouth and nose, securing it behind my head. I looked ahead to see Link was still giving it his full effort, and I couldn’t help myself but roll my eyes at his persistence. This guy was so stubborn, it was annoying.

However, Link began to cut his boots into a steep hill of jagged rock. I stared after him, then at the long trail leading around the bend of the mountain. This Hylian must be crazy to take the way up, but I didn’t judge as I followed, my hands gripping onto the jagged face of the mountain, making sure to step where Link did. His eyes were beyond vigilant, and I was surprised to see him skillfully walk up the hill with no break or hesitation for the next step. Finally, we reached the top, but it was a simple platform of rock. The sun had settled itself low in the sky, indicating the midday of dawn and the afternoon. My eyes looked up what trail we had left, seeing the jagged face of the mountain going on for at least another mile.

“You sure walking up this way is a good idea?” I asked, breathing heavily. 

“We’re getting there faster, aren’t we?” Link replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead and neck with his hand, smudging his face with some dust. I shook my head, placing my hands on my hips as I exhaled and inhaled deeply, cursing myself for having long hair for once. My brain was so damn hot I think my brain melted and was sticking to my skull.

“If you need help carrying those boots, why didn’t you just ask~?” 

I swiftly turned, seeing Midna rise up from the shadow of Link’s. Link blinked as he settled both bags down, the one containing the boots suddenly engulfed in shadow. It sunk into the ground, Midna smirking as she laid her silhouette back in midair, inspecting her fingers in a bored manner.

“You could’ve done that this whole time?” Link asked, resisting glaring at Midna.

“Why yes~. I didn’t mention it otherwise, since I wanted you two to bond more,” Midna giggled.

“YOU LITTLE-“

“Elysia!! NO!” Link swiftly grabbed around my waist, hauling me back as my nails and feet flailed in Midna’s direction.

“You insolent creature! I’m going to skin you alive!” I snapped, growling my breath.

“If you caaan~” Midna giggled loudly, sinking down into the ground into Link’s shadow. I began to repeatedly stomped my foot on Link’s double as Link continued to hold me, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Honestly, Elysia...” he let of me moments later, rubbing his temple in defeat. 

“Since you no longer have the boots-“ I swiftly untied his effects from me, and jammed it against his chest. Link flinched as I stomped on his shadow once more, and then waited for him to prepare himself. Seriously Midna......god. I think she was out to make my life a living hell, I just knew it.

Rolling his eyes again, Link placed on his sword and shield properly, reached for the bag of food, and began to make his way up the path again. 

This time, the path going up was much quicker that I was actually having a hard time keeping pace with Link, but nevertheless we made it to the top of his shortcut with the sky now up at its highest peak of the afternoon. Needless to say, I think we both needed a shower at this point, because this heat was getting ridiculous. Even stopping made me sweat as I looked within the ravine of the rock walls. They were leading up to what seemed a high, perched platform with metal wire at the front side of it, engraved into the rock.

“Yup, this is it, we’re almost there,” Link nodded, walking forward and resting the bag on a nearby boulder. I stood a yard away from him as he opened the pouch, retrieving the sack that held the water. He handed it to me as I took it gladly, opening the cork and taking a large gulp from it after I had wiped off the opening as best as I could. I handed it back to him as Link finished the rest, and began to pull out all the food that was left inside, containing the juicy fruit. 

Quickly we ate and finished, leaving the bag almost empty of its contents. Even that wasn’t much to fulfill my full hunger, but it would have to do as Link folded the thin bag up and placed it behind him in between his shield and sword. He handed me the water pouch to hold on to as I did so, tying it around my waist along with the other pouches containing my medicine. 

Link hurried forward as I followed behind, seeing him leap up and grab onto the edge of the wire. He began to climb himself up as I took a running start, leaping up and beginning to half myself up. UGH, my arms....they were crying as I pulled my body weight, but they were relived once my feet could touch the wire. I steadily climbed up now, stopping twice to see Link a few feet above me as he reached the top. I followed suite as I rolled onto my side, facing the sky with my body simply crying for rest.

“Ughhh....” I moaned, the corner of my lips twitching.

“C’mon....” Link heaved greatly, placing his hands on his knees, looking down at me, “Nothing you can’t handle.”

“Who goes there?” 

I lifted my head up swiftly as Link helped me stand, the two of us looking up the curving hill of dirt. There, on the top of the mound was a figure of wide stature, but tall in mass. His flesh of bronze carried cadmium yellow markings of tribal signatures brightened by the sun immensely that they almost seemed to glow. The back of his arms, shoulders and head were made of jagged rock formations, almost fooling me that it was hair. He wore a loincloth of worn out fabric around his small waist, and around his ankles was gauze. His face was wide, fit for his body complexity with a lifted, small nose, and his eyes were sharp purples. Though, as far as I could tell, this Goron was not pleased of our arrival.

“We wish to pass,” Link called out, taking a step forward as I stood beside him, unsure how this was going to go. If they didn’t let Renado through, a man they had known for years, there was no way they were going to let a stranger such as Link up respectfully.

“No human permitted up Death Mountain any longer! Head back to where you came, or be removed forcefully!”

“Link....are you sure you know what you’re doing?” I whispered quickly, gulping. This Goron could easily take Link out in one hit. What the hell was this Hylian thinking?

“We are not leaving! We are passing,” Link replied firmly, “If you let us through, I will spare you any trouble.” There was silence, but then the Goron let out a hearty laugh, making Link somewhat irritated.

“Puny human cannot take on this Goron!” the Goron replied determinedly. “I will demand you once more, head back. No humans allowed!” I raised a brow, looking over to Link who was keeping his stare completely solid against the Goron’s. To my utter shock, Link suddenly began to trek up the hill. The Goron stared at him, as I did, but he wasn’t stopping.

“Halt! Pass no more!” the Goron commanded, but Link continued to walk up.

“Link!” I squeaked worriedly, quickly following behind him, and grabbing the back of his tunic.

“We will cross!” Link shouted boldly, dragging me along with him as the Goron narrowed his eyes, his wide lips curling upwards to reveal his angry snarl.

“Are you insane?!” I hissed.

“This far as you’ll get!” the Goron suddenly hunched forward, rolling his belly into himself. My eyes widened to see the creature taking the shape of a tall orb, his whole back jagged of sharp rock...that was suddenly rolling down full strength and speed in our direction.

“He’s going to crush us to death!” I quickly interjected, trying to pull Link back.

“Midna?” Link asked casually, suddenly clapping his hands together once and tightening his leather gloves. In a whir of Twilight, I looked down to see Link’s legs were engulfed in darkness. The darkness withdrew back, revealing the bronzed, metal boots Link was once carrying now on him. They clanked once as Link crouched his body slightly down, his feet spread apart as I completely crouched myself behind him.

“Don’t run back!” Link replied to me as the rolling Goron approached, carving a steep ravine beneath his raging body. 

“Link!” I stared at him in disbelief, but what happened the next second made me completely live every sense of adrenaline I could ever have.

Link’s hands clamped themselves at the side of the Goron, the Goron spiking down its body once before it completely stopped in its tracks. Link yelled greatly as he hoisted the body around on his left side, my body smacking itself against the right. I watched in amazement to see Link lift _and_ throw the Goron off the ground, making the creature roll down the hill against its will, and fall over the edge of the platform where we had climbed on, making the Goron yelp in shock. 

Link exhaled deeply, the Twilight snatching up his legs once more, and then reverted back, revealing his regular boots once more. I stood up quickly, rushing over to look over the ledge of the dirt platform, seeing the Goron on his side, trying to get up as it muttered angrily. Link walked over to stand beside me, a grin across his face. I looked to him, meeting his gaze.

“Just like the oxs back in Ordon,” Link simply replied, beginning to walk up the mound of dirt. I looked back and forth, my mouth completely dropped.

“You’re comparing lifting a Goron to an ox?” I scoffed loudly, catching Link’s attention enough to make him turn to the side to look at me as I walked alongside. “You must be joking. A Goron can break down large boulders and gain a speed much greater....an ox? You baffle me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Link smirked, whistling as he continued to walk ahead. I stopped momentarily, feeling my eye twitch as I stared back at him. I looked back, blinking unexpectedly to see the Goron was trying to climb the wire pressed against the wall. His face caught sight of us, narrowing as he clamped a hand against the ledge of the platform.

“You not cro-“ the Goron grunted as he suddenly lost footing, and there was a loud grunt and thud, shaking the floor slightly.

“C’mon Elysia, we’re almost there,” Link called out as I tilted my head, hearing the Goron cuss angrily before turning around and following behind Link. But that Goron was the least of our problems as we continued forth...unfortunately.

The path grew narrower in size, the rocks turning darker in color for no apparent reason. The sky turned darker as well, almost shrouded in clouds as steam hissed from in front. I watched carefully, seeing that there were numerous geysers planted among the ground and walls. The hot steam hissed, boiling the air as the geysers withdrew, and again blew out steam. 

“...We’re going to be cooked enough that vultures won’t wait for us to die,” I groaned, dropping my shoulders.

“We just have to be careful. The peak of the mountain is just at the end,” Link encouraged, patting my shoulder. Against my will, I followed Link, though I jerked back as a geyser shot steam in between the two of us. I heaved greatly, patting down my arm from the hot air. I couldn’t tell whether I was burned or if it was just that damn hot in here.

“Are you alright?” Link called out, looking back to me. I nodded, continuing forth as Link began to lead the way again. These geysers didn’t seem to be spewing at a normal pace, making it extremely difficult to venture around. An open space appeared in the middle of the geysers as Link waited for me. I leapt over quickly, feeling my hair catch some of the steam, boiling my back as my hair hit against my back. I swiftly grabbed the top of my bun, holding it away from my back. Link exhaled deeply, wiping his forehead for the fourteenth time, but it seemed he too was lost on what was sweat and steam. 

“Alright?” I asked, Link looking to me momentarily, but nodding.

“Yeah, you?” I nodded back, and without another word, we catapulted ourselves through the geysers in front of us. It felt like two hours until we finally made it to the end, my skin feeling ridiculously hot. I hit against it, now merely letting the sweat drip down from my skin and hair. As we came out of the geyser area, we now faced a lower level of dark ground before us. In the middle of the place, an immensely tall boulder stood erect from the ground, and seemed to be boiling at the touch.

“I am not touching that,” I replied, shaking my head as Link took a step further, staring at the boulder.

“Neither am I,” Link exhaled, looking past the boulder and around. Above, perched on a high platform of a smaller mountain was something made out of metal, but I couldn’t tell what it was. It almost seemed to be leading inside the mountain.

“I’m guessing that’s our entry, right?” I replied, pointing to it as I looked around further, seeing a cliff beyond the mountain, and the scorching lava of the peak at the right. Falling debris of flaming rocks sprouted among the area, making me less inclined to continue forth. Seriously, what the hell did I get myself into with Link this time?

“I believe so,” Link nodded as he began to climb down the platforms of rock we stood on. I followed behind, touching the bottom, dark floor. However, there was an immediate among of movement around the area, and I looked up, seeing boulders rising up to stand on two legs. Gorons.

“Stick close,” Link suddenly straightened up, grabbing my wrist. 

“No humans allowed!” Our eyes shot to the other side of the area, seeing three Gorons approaching in our direction.

“Run!” Link shouted as he sprinted, my feet thudding profoundly below me to keep up. The Gorons rolled themselves up as they began to give chase, Link quickly hoisting himself up on the platform on the other side. I stretched my arms up, Link snatching them as he lunged himself back, tossing me onto him. We stumbled as we looked down, seeing the Gorons crash and tremble into the rock platform.

Link grabbed my wrist again as I tried my best to keep up, seeing him run inside a curving mound of dirt that lead inside the small mountain, and it seemed to swerve around. My best bet was that it leads to the metal entrance above, but exactly how many Gorons were we going to face?

I literally spoke too soon, because there was a rumble approaching, and fast. Link jerked me back as he pressed himself against me, pinning me to the wall. Over his shoulder I saw four Gorons roll down, having missed us and didn’t seem to notice we were inside here. Link backed up, giving me room as he began to tug me behind him again. I grunted as my arms and legs ached from so much climbing, and I seriously did not know how much longer I could take. 

“Elysia,” Link exhaled deeply, stopping as he rested against the wall, my wrist still in his grip. I slumped against him, moaning loudly as I could no longer feel my legs. 

“I-I can’t...no more....” I shook my head, my bottom lip tasting the back of his tunic.

“I’m not....letting you quit,” Link gasped greatly, reached forward as he wrapped an arm around my waist, beginning to lead me up the curving mountain. We were finally out of the shade, but we were now bare in sight, two Gorons perched on the top of the small mountain. They caught sight of us, and began to immediately roll down from their posts, and were out of sight. Not even the danger could make me keep going.

“Quick, before they catch up!” Link grunted as he pulled me further, reaching the next ledge. He grunted as he gripped onto it, trying to hoist himself up, but even Link had grown fatigued. His eyes shut, and he literally had to crawl his way up, rolling onto his back and gasping to the dark sky. He kneeled as I rested my body against the rock wall, but I had fallen to my knees, looking up to Link’s stretched out arms. 

“Elysia, c’mon....you c-can’t quit,” Link swallowed roughly.

“I can’t...” I croaked, coughing as I shook my head. I could feel my eyes roll, and the mountain tremble. The Gorons were approaching...but the entrance was right behind Link. He could make it....he could. “Go...without me...”

“No....I can’t,” Link shook his head quickly, his fingers stretching out to me still, “Don’t quit on me....don’t quit on me, please.”

“Link....” I groaned, my head rolling up and staring at his sweated and red face.

“I won’t give up on you. Don’t give up,” Link shook his head. I exhaled deeply and shallowly, but I grunted, gritting my teeth and shutting my eyes as I began to wobble onto my unstable feet. I pressed my body against the rock wall, stretching out my arms as Link grabbed hold of my wrists. He began to pull me up, grunting as sweat dripped down his arms and chest that even pulling me up was a challenge. 

Never in my life had I seen Link so tired, and yet he still wanted to go. This was simply stunning, it was beyond my comprehension to understand what made him keeping going, or why in the world I was continuing for him. He couldn’t leave me behind, and I didn’t know why, or couldn’t understand it.

Finally I smacked myself into him unintentionally, Link grunting as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He wobbled to the side, dragging me alongside him. He suddenly lost footing, and we both hit against the metal floor of the elevator within the mountain. The metal doors closed just as the two Gorons were in view, missing catching the elevator as it began to roll down, rattling the cage a bit. 

My chest was heaving greatly, my throat dry to the point where it hurt to swallow. My legs were entirely numb and my heart was pounding that it made it uncomfortable to even breathe. Below me, vulnerable Link was groaning loudly, his face looking up to me as he reached forward, brushing my hair out of my sweated face. His body was trembling, his fingers twitching as his eyes flickered madly to keep himself awake from exhaustion.

“Keep going...keep going,” he was mouthing. 

I stared back at him, my eyes rolling, “L-Link...” Link’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his head thudded against the metal floor. His teeth gritted against each other, and suddenly I was able to see all the hotspots that had grown around his skin. He must’ve gotten hit from the steaming geysers outside.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened on the other side before us. Link opened his eyes, grunting as he was suddenly slipped out from underneath me. I met the cold floor, but then my body was wiped around the air, my body hitting something hard. I whimpered and whined in great pain, gritting my teeth as I looked ahead of me, seeing Link was gripped around, his feet barely touching the ground with his throat gripped in a Goron arm. His hands gripped against the rocky arm, his mouth opened widely to relieve his lungs. 

“L-Link!” I grunted, throwing my arm forward, but suddenly a Goron arm pressed against my neck. I gasped weakly, kicking feebly as I felt my eyes rolling backwards. My hands latched onto the tough skin of bronze. My eyes were becoming too heavy. I didn’t want to pass out, not with Link in danger.

“What is purpose here?” a voice requested from somewhere nearby.

“Renado....sent us...” I could hear Link struggle to say.

“Humans not allowed up Death Mountain.”

“We come....in respect for him. The Twilight-” 

“Enough.” There was a gasp, and a thud of a falling body. I couldn’t tell what was happening, but only able to hear. It seemed Link was let go, and was trying to regain his breath, gasping. “Is this young one such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on him? I think not, Little Brothers.”

“L-Let Elysia go...”

“Release her.” I was airborne, but I met the ground harshly, falling onto my stomach as I coughed roughly. My head rolled on the dirt floor, but I felt Link’s hands lift my head up, and brushing my hair out of my face.

“Elysia,” Link worriedly asked, his ragged breaths taking control of his chest. I grunted, but opened my eyes to look at him above me. I struggled to sit up, wobbling in my stance as Link kept me firm in his grasp.

“What is your purpose here?” Link and I looked ahead of the group of Gorons surrounding us. The two at the end parted away, revealing a smaller Goron approaching from a metal entrance at the end of the large room. It was immensely cool here, and it relieved me greatly. It didn’t surprise me to see the sumo-wrestling ring in the middle of the room.

Link began to stand up, lifting me up on my feet as best as he could. He checked me once as I held onto him tightly, able now to stand somewhat as Link faced the smaller Goron, jagged rocks forming outwards on the sides of his head.

“We’ve come to relieve you of the Twilight in Death Mountain,” Link replied boldly, seeming to have gathered his strength again as I held onto him, my arm over his shoulder as his arm held around my small waist. “Renado of the Kakariko Village had informed us you would not permit humans in the mountain, so we decided to come directly to you.”

“Hmmm...” The smaller Goron walked ahead, keeping an intense eye to Link, and then motioned his eyes between the two of us. I looked up with a cracked eye, seeing our reflections among this Goron’s wide eyes. “What is this.......what a strange pair. And you say Renado sent you?”

“Yes,” Link nodded respectfully, “We only wish to help you.”

“A young Hylian and Gerudo woman have managed to pass by my Brothers this effectively?” the Goron suddenly chuckled, smirking. “I am impressed, I will give you respect for making it this far. However....” the Goron crossed his arms, “the mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed.”

“We won’t leave unless we are given permission to enter,” Link replied boldly once more. 

The Goron blinked, and he suddenly began to laugh, “What are your names?”

“I am Link, and this is Elysia,” Link replied in my place. 

“I am the Goron elder, but respectfully my name is Gor Coron,” the Goron replied. “The woman looks as if she’s about to collapse, but even so, I will not aid you...unless...”

“Unless?” I croaked.

Gor Coron grinned, placing his fists at his sides, “Because you have traveled this far, I will make an exception. Beat me in a contest of power, and I will aid and grant you access to the mines.”

Link hurriedly nodded, his eyes narrowed in vast determination, “Challenge accepted.”

“Haha, my, such determination wound up on you, young human. And you, woman, give your entire trust to him?”

I heaved once, looking up to the Goron, and then set my eyes slowly on Link who looked back to me, “I trust my life with him, at this moment.”

“It’s not a mistake if you do...” Link replied to me, his eyes glittering in my sight. I felt my chest flutter, my knees buckling just from that stare of his, but I kept myself up as best as I could.

“And why is that?” Gor Coron questioned, looking to Link.

Link picked his gaze back up to the Goron, gritting his teeth, “Because I won’t lose.”


	16. Death Mountain [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got stick a few days ago, so it's been chaotic to finish things. Nevertheless, here's the next part, enjoy.

The cave within the mountain was spinning in my view, as if someone were straddling it poorly in their hands. Everything about me felt heavy, but my eyes were concentrated on Link who was preparing before me, his skin somewhat scorched from the steams of the geysers and marks of dirt scratched along his thick neck. The Gorons on the other hand were on the other side of the cave, near the entrance where they seemed to be disputing on some matter. Link looked to them, and then looked to me. He walked in my direction and kneeled, his hand reaching and delicately holding my jaw in his grasp.

“Are you alright?”

“I will be....but....you’re exhausted.....” I remembered his pained expression when he had lifted himself up moments before, and not even my sexism could swat his hand away from me. I knew I said I had my entire trust on him, but now I was having second thoughts. Link and I were beyond tired, and I don’t see how he would be able to win against this Goron. And if he didn’t....we were left to die on Death Mountain- oh...now the name made sense. Great.

“I won’t lose, I promise,” Link nodded firmly holding onto my shoulder, “they will help us if I do, and I can’t risk any further harm to you.”

“Link....”

“What is it?”

“....You’re beyond helpful that it makes me sick,” I groaned loudly, rolling my head to the side. Link raised a brow, confused of my remark. “You should put the boots on while they’re not looking,” I replied quickly, tilting my chin up to the Gorons’ direction. Link nodded as he whispered Midna’s name, and in an instant his feet were covered in dark material, blue intricate lines of Twilight vibrating for two seconds and then dropping down. Revealed on Link’s feet were the metal boots and he stood up properly to inspect them. I watched him take two steps back, the clanks thudding within the cave walls, but the Gorons didn’t seem to notice the commotion they were making. 

“I plan on winning, no matter what it takes,” Link stated reassuringly to me. I simply coughed once and nodded, closing my eyes momentarily, drinking in the darkness of the cave. My legs felt like they were on fire, and my arms simply could not be moved at either side of me, as if the mountain had seeped itself upon them.

“Human!” Link turned around, facing Gor as the older Goron took steps forward, stepping onto the ring platform at the center of the cave. Link gave a last glance to me as I stared back, but we didn’t say a word as he looked away and proceeded to make his way slowly toward the other side of the platform. I looked over to his sword and shield that rested beside my bow and quiver, wondering if things turned badly if Link would use it against the Gorons anyways, but I’m sure we wouldn’t live to see the sun outside again if he did.

I watched intently with my arms resting on my lap, my legs spread out before me and covered in dirt. I coughed a bit from the dust collecting in my throat, but I had seemed to catch Link’s attention once more and he looked in my direction. Something soft circled among his pupils, but I couldn’t seem to understand properly what he was trying to tell me. He looked...rather worried, but determined once he faced Gor, the other Gorons surrounding the cave walls as they looked to the center where the ring laid. Two Gorons stood on either side of me, making me extremely nervous as I looked at them one at a time. One huffed in my direction as the other merely stood still as stone. 

“Link...you better win,” I mouthed, shuddering.

“I say we make the match two out of three,” Gor replied.

“Fair enough,” Link nodded, stomping his boots forward, and making him stand at the center of the ring. Gor followed suite, standing before Link as the two readied themselves in a squat position, Link’s fist against the ground, and his eyes narrowed to Gor who looked rather smug. A Goron approached from the side to the edge of the ring, and lifted a hand to signal if the duo were ready. Gor grunted as Link nodded. I bit my scarf.

“Begin!” the Goron snapped its arm down, and in an instant, I cringed when I saw Gor slam himself against Link. I’m surprised nothing broke, because the boots were now dragging themselves along the ground, Link literally slipping on ice. Link grunted angrily as he stomped his right foot forward, picking dust among the platform as he clamped his hands at Gor’s arms. He gritted his teeth as Gor kept himself firmly in place, and was beginning to push Link backwards. Immediately the Gorons around the cave began to smirk, and I couldn’t help but grit my teeth at their cockiness.

“C’mon Link!!” I shouted loudly, immediately catching the Gorons’ attention. Link squinted his eyes to my direction as I began to stagger to my feet, my back pressed against the wall. He grunted heavily as he suddenly began to slam himself forward, his chest pressed against Gor’s as his feet pressed themselves firmly against the ground. Link shouted as Gor’s eyes widened, and with a final push, Gor was thrown off the platform. The room fell silent as Gor grunted, standing up as the Gorons stared in disbelief. 

I grinned widely, “YES!” Link grinned in agreement as he clapped his hands once, throwing dust off of his arms. Gor huffed as he walked up the steps of the platform, readying himself in the center as Link followed, almost dragging the boots beneath him. I blinked in worry; how much energy did Link take to push Gor off?

“Lucky push, human,” Gor replied, squatting himself ready as Link followed, the sweat dripping down his forehead. The same Goron came before the platform, raised his arm, and brought it down swiftly.

“Begin!” Immediately, Gor slammed himself against Link as I bit my tongue, my eyes widening to see the Goron give no chances to Link to retaliate back. 

“No, Link!” I gasped as I slammed my hands against my face, peering between my fingers to see Link grunt and groan painfully. In a matter of seconds, Link was tossed off the platform, landing on his side as the boots banged ferociously on the dirt floor. There was a cheer from the Gorons as Gor hit his chest in triumph, staring down at Link briefly.

“Link!” I staggered forward, but stopped the instant he lifted his hand up to halt me. I stared at him as Link began to stand, wincing as he rubbed his arm. 

He lifted his face to me, and shook his head, “Stay there....don’t move.” I gulped nervously but did so, taking two steps back and pressing myself against the wall. Link moved himself in the boots forward, climbing himself up as he shut his eyes momentarily. Once he stood, he exhaled, inspecting Gor closely as he approached the elder Goron.

“Ready to give up, human? You still have a chance to resign,” Gor replied.

“No way....” Link almost threatened as he squatted himself ready, his fist against the ground. His eyes had darkened at the Goron as I watched carefully, seeing his eyes seeming to take a different color....almost......like when he was wolf. Was....was Link connecting himself to his Twilight?

The same Goron approached and lifted his arm, signaling the two to get ready. However, the look on Gor’s face seemed highly determined of winning. Link could lose. He could.

“KICK HIS ASS!” I shouted loudly the moment the Goron flashed down his arm to commence the match. Gor shot his eyes in my direction, but Link gave him no leeway as he slammed himself against the creature. The other Gorons in the cave had grown fed up of my remark as they too began to shout out their support for their leader, but Gor stood no chance against the valiant Link.

Link growled as he slammed his feet against the ground, pushing Gor back. The two slammed their arms against one another relentlessly, but my loud voice stood above all the others in the cave. Link’s face contorted dangerously into his inner beast, and he shouted in victory as he tossed Gor off the platform. The pebbles fell onto Gor’s body, his eyes blinking in disbelief as Link hunched a bit, his shoulders bouncing twice as he leveled his heaving chest. The Goron grunted as he picked up his upper body, staring up at Link who held his hands into fists. I grinned widely as I punched the air, but quickly grimaced from the shock of pain radiating through my body.

“Gor Coron!” the Gorons in the cave immediately headed forward, helping their leader up to his feet. Midna took the opportunity of the distraction to rid of Link the boots, and he lifted his feet up easily now, though he winced when he did. He smirked as he leapt off the platform, heading in my direction. I couldn’t wipe that smirk off my face.

“Jeezes Link....” I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief.

“You’re alright, right?” Link questioned, chuckling as he inspected me once, though we both turned when we noticed Gor approaching the two of us with three Gorons behind him. Link readied himself in front of me.

“Young warrior, you have a strong will...and sharp eyes. Fine traits indeed,” Gor cleared his throat, “As agreed, we will assist you, but first you must be treated for your wounds for the time you were climbing up the mountain. Afterwards, I will tell you of the circumstances among our mountain.”

“Thank you...that’s all we wish to do,” Link bowed his head slightly. 

Gor nodded, then looked to the three Gorons behind him, “Take them out to the spring, and be sure to give them whatever replenishes they need, Brothers.”

“Yes, Gor Coron,” the three replied. I blinked, looking to Link as we shared a glance to one another. Spring?

MOMENTS LATER:

Holy jeezes, they had a hot spring here..

The steam of the spring was very full in the air, swirling within its crater and making my cheeks blush from the sweet sensation of it among my skin. Link was to my right, and the three Gorons were behind us, having walked us a great distance to get here. I turned slightly, dodging Link’s glance as I looked to the Gorons.

“Um....are you just going to stand there?” I replied, feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. There was no doubt that Gorons were not enticed to humans in any way, but still.

“No,” the center Goron replied. 

“We have to get in together?” Link asked quickly, his cheeks slightly red.

“Yes. No exception.”

“......You can’t be serious,” I replied flatly.

“....Humans not together?” the Goron on the left questioned.

“NO,” Link and I replied in unison.

“Too bad,” the center Goron replied as the one on the right remained quiet. My shoulders dropped as I looked to the spring. God it looked so tempting.....but with Link here, I could only wonder if I was even going to enjoy it. 

From what we gathered, the spring water had special properties for our injuries, and if it meant the faster we get in, the faster we can leave to inspect the mountain hovering above us in close distance. It wasn’t a relaxation or pastime, but more of an obligation to go in.

The three Gorons turned and began to walk away, disappearing into the shade of the cavern with their footsteps retreating from sound. I watched them go, though I could not muster myself to reach for the shoulders of my tunic. I turned, and immediately looked away when I saw Link’s bare arm, not even realizing that he had begun to undress. He folded his clothes beside and laid them at the edge of the spring. I heard more rustle of clothes, but then it stopped.

“Look, I know you.....wouldn’t prefer it this way, but if it means we’ll be cured, then I’m all for it,” Link replied, sighing as I kept my glance to the surface of the steaming water. I cleared my throat, nodding, but again I didn’t make a move to undress myself.

“I’m not even paying attention to you,” Link replied moments later, the sounds of his bare feet walking among the wet rock floor. I could only wonder what the hell he had on now as the rustle of his clothes and the clanking of his sword and shield were heard.

“It’s just-....ugh...” I sighed loudly, rubbing my face with a hand, removing the sweat that was beginning to form among my temples. I just wanted to hide under a rock now.

“You’re going to have to get in at some point,” Link simply replied from a few yards away, his sigh loud and relaxed. This was totally not fair.

I knew, by far, that Link was not attracted to me in any way, but the fact remained that I had never undressed myself in front of someone from Ordon, or in front of a male was unnerving and beyond irritating. It wasn’t fair how Link was simply calm about the whole situation, because he was not new to it, while I had to struggle with a simple thing as undressing. 

Mustering whatever dignity I could hold myself to, I placed my quiver down and rested my bow beside it. Next I reached to the shoulders of my tunic, but I froze, and darted my face to the side, though I kept my eyes on the surface of the fogged water of the wide spring. 

“You’re not looking, right?”

“No, I’m not looking,” Link replied with a sigh. Did I dare?

Slowly, I turned my eyes toward the back of me, seeing Link had his eyes closed, and was resting the back of his head against the edge of the pool. My cheeks flushed, seeing his chest was glistening wet from the hot water, his arms resting at his sides. His shoulders popped up as he breathed in deeply, his face positioned up toward the sky. His bangs were wet and flicked upwards on his head, the tips dripping slightly of the liquid. His skin was radiate before my eyes, droplets of water running down the curves of his toned arms and down at the sides of his neck.

To this point, I was not attracted to Link either, but my god.....I had _never_ seen a naked man before.....well Link wasn’t completely naked, he seemed to have some undergarments as well, but to be fairly honest I couldn’t tell because of all the fog in the water. Nevertheless, I think what made me completely disarmed was seeing how relaxed and defenseless he was.....it made my face burn. 

Men’s chests were flat, from what I could tell as I continued to inspect him. Though, his pectorals were solid and formed a ridge among his muscles. I could literally feel the firmness of his body from all the way where I was standing, and no doubt I was feeling the Twilight pulsing with the beating of his heart. It was like a baby, being cradled among his being, nursing among this relaxation that he was holding among the water. 

My nose wriggled as I turned away, swallowing roughly as my face continued to burn. I removed my tunic, folding it up and placing it with my belongings at the side. I removed myself from my boots and socks, and finally for the first time, I reached up to grip the fabric forming my bun. I hesitated, but I slowly unknotted the teal fabric, and down my curls rained upon me like the slumping vines of a willow tree. I brushed off the dirt from my darkened arms, noticing I had a slight tan, just slight. 

“Are you in now?” Link questioned lowly from behind. I panicked for a second, darting my head back to look at him, but amazed to see he was still in the same position. 

“Um...” I hurried a few feet away, my bare feet plopping on the wet floor as I stood over the edge of the spring. My hair flowed around my back and sides, my hands and arms curled into my chest as I dug a foot into the foggy water. The instant I did, I shuddered, biting my lip and engrossing myself in the steaming water. 

I glided the rest of my body right in, the layers of my defense instantly dropping as the water reached up to my lower region, then underneath my chest. The water draped itself over my shoulders like a mother’s arms and finally I was inside the spring, nursed and caressed. I stretched my legs out in front of me, and I laid my head back slowly into the water, sighing loudly as the water streamed itself into the slits of my hair, making my mane dance beneath me. I sunk my face in further, briefly letting the water run over as I then rested my back against the edge of the pool to be in the same position as Link. My eyes flickered as I looked up to the dark sky of Death Mountain, the red lava pouring ridiculously out of it in quick rate, and small pebbles flying out of it that quaked the surface of the water faintly. 

“Now I’m in...” I replied softly, my lashes fluttering to keep myself awake. I could feel the warm water somewhat circling around each individual part of my body, and I was beginning to feel better to be honest. I suppose this spring _did_ hold magical properties, something that I never knew existed. 

I felt the water flow over my chin, making me crack an eye open to Link’s direction. His eyes were now open, though his stare was looking forward at the rock wall. I followed his gaze, noticing that the rock wall itself was coating down a waterfall of the hot water. The bubbles emerged among the surface of the water, spreading outwards as the ringlets collided among each other in delicate rhythm. Just looking at the steam rising in dances was spellbinding.

“Tell me...” Link’s voice droned out. 

“Tell you what...?” I sighed again, blinking slowly.

“What was your home like?”

I blinked a couple of times, feeling the drops of the water fall from my lashes, trailing off the tips and landing on the lakebed choking around my throat. I stayed still for about a minute before I felt the water shift. I slowly turned my head, seeing Link was watching my face closely, though his posture was completely relaxed. I felt my cheeks flush, mesmerized by the bright shade of his eyes, almost looking like the bright sky upon morning.

“My home...?” 

“Yes.....Gerudo.” It took me no moment to register that Link knew my home wasn’t Ordon, and I couldn’t help but stare back at him.

He kept surprising me, kept taking me off-guard whenever he talked to me. At times, I wanted nothing more but to understand him, understand his curiosity, understand why....we had been fighting for so long. This feeling of regret was beginning to formulate this heavy brick among my stomach, but for whatever independence I had left, I knew I could never tell him how I truly felt about our whole relationship with one another. It was not friendship, but more of companionship, and loyalty to each other’s abilities. 

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that perhaps that’s why Link did not let me give up; he trusted completely in my abilities as I had trusted myself to him. I trusted him to get us help, to defeat a rejuvenated Goron when we were at the brink of exhaustion. We were actually here, basking in this wonderful hot spring because of our cooperation with one another. How funny....what a funny thing to understand.

_“Perhaps you both work together in a pair, instead of alone.”_

But that was it, I didn’t understand it, I couldn’t wrap my mind entirely around it. I was still set on seeing Link fail, on seeing something going wrong in our journey of rescuing Ilia. How far would we really get? How big of a trust did we hold for one another, and how long would it uphold? If I had stated I would stick around to find Ilia, then what? I wouldn’t have to travel with Link anymore...but then I didn’t want to stick around Ordon....or did I? It was nothing but a prison to me, and now...?

“It’s very dry...considering it’s in the desert,” I began slowly, still keeping my eyes to Link. I shifted slightly, seeing he scooted a little closer. The distance was now two heads apart, but I didn’t make a move to scoot back from him. He rested his head against the edge as well, keeping his eyes to mine as I kept the gaze. His neck dripped of the steam, his forehead and cheeks radiating pink.

“I heard that people from Gerudo don’t have to drink water that often...because they get used to the hot weather,” Link replied. 

“That’s true,” I replied back, “I don’t need to drink a lot of water.”

“An advantage,” Link scoffed lightly, smiling faintly. “What else?”

“There are groups, or packs of people to live with, but they’re all women as you might’ve guessed. You never travel alone in the desert, its suicide if you do.”

“Have you traveled alone?”

“No, because I was a child when I lived in Gerudo. There are poisonous snakes and scorpions that wait for a dinner,” I continued. “But then if there is no food, we eat those.”

“Do you know why?”

“...Why what?”

“Why they brought you to Ordon?”

I dropped my gaze slightly, looking to the water near his collarbones, “...No. I was never told.”

“I figured someone like Bo would know...” Link blinked.

“No, he doesn’t,” I replied. “If I had a Rupee for every time I asked....”

“Do you miss it?”

The edges of my eyes burned, “Yes. Every day.”

“...You want to go back, don’t you?” Link asked.

I gritted my teeth, but opened my mouth, “Yes...”

“Then you will, soon enough,” Link replied.

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t believe Bo would be able to keep you in Ordon now, and he shouldn’t. You’ve seen too much to go back,” Link smiled sadly as I looked to him. “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t go back.”

“....You would be relieved if I left,” I replied slowly. Link stared at me, the bridge of his nose glistening as the sound of water trickled among our ears.

“What makes you say that?” Link questioned lowly. 

“You wouldn’t have to be looking after me. You wouldn’t have to be bickering with me anymore.”

“You don’t think I would miss that?”

“...Don’t tell me you enjoy it when we fight,” I raised a brow.

Link stared intently, his eyes glistening with his cheeks rosy red, “You don’t know what I like.”

I felt my skin crawl, the inside of my stomach rocketing with minor movements, “What do you like, other than swords and combat? And practically everything else that a man wants?”

“I think you seem to forget that not all men are machines, Elysia.”

“You are, regardless of what you tell me,” I replied sternly, sitting up as Link moved a head closer. His shoulders streamed of small rivers as I felt my throat swallow, my nose picking up the smell of ash again. Oh no...

Link towered slightly over me, and I had to pick up my head to meet his gaze properly, “You are wrong, in many ways, and I will prove you wrong.”

“...How so?” I bit my tongue.

Link blinked once, but his mouth softened, his eyes roaming across my face, “You’ll just have to wait to find out.”

“Humans!” I jolted automatically in place, slapping my hand tomy chest as I looked over to the cavern entrance, seeing Gor was standing there. Jeezes, this guy couldn’t pick a worse timing. 

Link cleared his throat, moving a bit away from me as he looked to Gor, “Yes?”

“By now, your injuries should have washed away from my special spring. It is time I confide in you what has happening to our Death Mountain,” Gor replied, his fists on his hips.

“Of course,” Link nodded.

“Then let’s hurry and get dressed. There is no more time to waste.”

LATER:

Getting dressed was quicker than undressing, and now Link and I stood before the entrance to where Gor had arrived the first time. The ring was left untouched, and it seemed I had left wet marks among the rock floor from where the droplets of my hair fell. Link brushed off his wet, clean cheeks as I squeezed out my hair for the fourth time, letting my front bangs frizz up to dry. Gor stood in front of us before the wooden staircase leading to the entrance of the mountain. 

“You look much better, I give you that,” Gor replied.

“Thank you for your spring,” Link nodded once, indicating I should do that same. I did so, adjusting my bow on my shoulder once more. 

“You have seen it, the mountain erupting without pause,” Gor began, stroking his chin as his crooked teeth clamped once, “When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger.”

“What did you find?” I raised a brow.

“It is not that we were curious on what it was, but because we elders have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits. We would do everything to protect, and to have something happening in the mountain means endangering this prized possession,” Gor replied.

“Was there anything wrong with it?” Link replied.

Gor frowned visibly, his eyes narrowing, “The moment Darbus touched the treasure, everything went wrong.” Link and I shared a glance, but waited for Gor as he continued, “He collapsed, and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!” 

“The Twilight,” I mouthed to Link as he nodded to me, and then looked to Gor as he crossed his arms.

“Is he still inside the mountain?” Link asked.

“Yes, we sealed him inside, but as far as damage goes within the mines, we do not know for sure. When we had sealed him the eruptions of the mountain grew more frequent and more severe that it was absolutely unpermitted to go in. There was no other course of action; we do not know how to save our patriarch.”

“We will do everything we can to save him,” Link nodded once. 

Gor’s eyes widened a bit, “And what makes me believe you will be able to accomplish this without casualties?”

“...You could say we.....have some experience,” I quirked my lips, nodding a couple of times. “With this dark force...you could say.”

“Ahh...” Gor nodded slowly, “then....I shall entrust you to aid Darbus, on behalf of our clan. Let the humans pass!” Gor turned toward the entrance as the two Gorons standing before it moved to either side. Link and I shared a determined glance, and then looked to Gor.

“Thank you,” we both replied in unison. Gor nodded as we both began to make our way up the wooden staircase, passing the two Gorons, and entering the darkness of the cavern. 

“Stick close,” Link whispered from beside as I traveled my hand on the rock wall, our sounds picking up the thudding of our boots. I kept myself level with Link as we continued further in, the rock walls a deep, blood red in color. The sound of loud thudding could be heard in the distance, making me shudder. Whatever that was...was huge.

Finally, we reached in the end after a good while, and came upon the top, rock platform. The area was bright in light, and it didn’t surprise me as I looked down to the rolling river of bright, yellow lava. My forehead dripped of sweat already, but it wasn’t as bad when we had climbed up the mountain. It made me question the spring we were in: did the water somehow let us be compatible with the climate in here?

Link and I stood side by side, looking down at the rock formations that lay before us. They seemed to be making a bridge toward the end of the cave, but they were stripped of some land at some parts, meaning we were going to have to jump across. There were large pips drenching in the lava while others were jabbed into the rock walls and ceiling. There were iron gates near the end, seeming to lead the way within the mines.

“Ready?” Link asked, rubbing a shoulder briefly.

I exhaled deeply, picking up the smell of deep charcoal and dust in the air, and the slight mix of ash around us, “Ready.”


	17. Goron Mines [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A page less than the usual, but things really got hectic with school and healthy issues. Thanks for the reading, I appreciate it tremendously. Enjoy.

I never knew lava was so hot. I mean, _this_ hot. I seriously regretted going into that hot spring, but because of its properties, we seemed to be managing our skin well, almost as if a special barrier was around it. 

Further we trekked down, careful not to slip as Link took the lead in front. He inclined his body at an angle, slowing his pace as we approached the first edge of land at the bottom of the cliff side. Link stood up once I was beside him, his eyes scanning the lava over the edge, then looking to the other platform of land on the other side. I looked to it, then him, seeing his eyes blazing red as they reflected the bubbling lava below us. He seemed to be nodding slowly to himself, and then he looked to me.

“I’ll jump first. We can’t take risks tripping or underestimating our distance here,” Link replied sternly. 

I nodded back, “Understood.” Link took a good few steps away, facing the edge as I moved a bit away, making sure I was not in his way whatsoever. Link turned his hands into fists, breathing heavily as he huffed his chest in. Next, he bolted forward in a quick run, and lunged himself forward like a leopard, legs extended out to their full extent. He landed on the other patch of land, holding tightly onto the floor when he did. He stood up, looking toward the other edge, backing himself a step to position himself to give me space. 

Link turned his clear eyes to my direction, nodding for me to proceed. I did so, going back a bit more distance behind. Just when I thought the Forest Temple was dangerous, we had to deal with treacherous landscapes. I could only wonder what else awaited us to lead us to our doom.

I readied myself, bending my knees slightly as I breathed shallowly in and out, staring at the floor as my temples dripped of sweat, feeling my heart racing unpleasantly. My hands perspired vigorously, but I squeezed them tightly within each other, feeling my nails pick at my palm tightly. Next, I launched myself in a sprint, my hair flaming behind me like my own flame of lava. 

I was airborne, stretching my arms and legs forward, trying to ignoring the bubbling lava beneath me as I soared over it as feeling the striking steam hit against my face. Link came into view as I gritted my teeth, landing roughly on my stinging feet as Link clasped his strong arms around me, holding me in a constricted grip. My hair poured over my shoulders as Link moved a step forward, still holding me as I looked over shoulder, seeing the other edge of cracked dirt leading to the next spot of land. Letting me go, Link went first again with whatever room we had to get a head start, and leapt over just the same as he then waited for me. We repeated the process several times until we came to the land patch of large land, and seeing a whole wall of metal grating. At the far right side, the entrance leading into the mines was blocked by wooden planks. 

“You think that would hold in whatever is in here?” Link asked as he walked over to it, pulling out his sword out of its sleeping barrier.

“No,” I simply shook my head, looking about the tough and cracked ceiling. Jeezes...I’m surprised it hasn’t caved in. Gorons were so buff and heavy in size, and with them constantly rolling around the floor and making the floor quake like it was having its own episode, this rock must’ve been beyond normal dirt properties.

I jumped in place, darting my eyes over to see Link had begun to swing his sword down against the wooden planks, his eyes narrowed in concentration to destroy it in a few strikes. On the third, the wooden planks clanked to the floor with several splinters resting among the metal grating walls. Link spun his sword skillfully in hand, his fingers tracing me as they slammed his sword back into its sheath. He looked over to me, but I could tell he was concerned of something.

“What is it?” I asked.

“If the Gorons didn’t put the wooden planks...then who did?” he questioned, raising a brow as he rubbing his chin. 

“You think something else is in here?” I asked.

“Hmm, I don’t believe it would be Bokoblins...” Link replied. I would give him that...being in here would be too ridiculously hot for them, and the thick air wouldn’t be easy to see through with their kind of eyesight.

“Then let’s keep progressing, but stay attentive,” Link replied as he lead the way inside the curving chambers of fences. 

Following him, my eyes scanned among the ceiling of metal above us, and the heated metal at our sides. My eased my way through the path as Link made a left turn, walking among the long path as he then turned to a left. Curving around another path was a ladder, making us question further who would’ve needed to use a ladder. 

Climbing determinedly, Link waited for me at the top as he helped me up onto the top part of the cage. Looking over the edge, my eyes scanned to the far side of the cave, noticing some sort of metal door. It wasn’t easy to read from the intense heat shrouding the air from this distance. 

“This way,” Link pointed to our right, behind us. I saw him beginning to walk along the top of the cage as I followed, looking below to see where we had entered, and at the far right where we had initially entered first. Link led us toward the rock wall where a stretch of land leads toward the end of the cave, though he did not jump across yet. I stared at him, seeing him look up to the ceiling. I followed suite, seeing some sort of dark, flaming lump was resting against the roof of the rock ceiling, a good six feet above us. It seemed to be moving rather slowly...and had two small antennas at the end of one, slim side. It looked like a flaming slug. 

“The moment we jump, that thing is going to fall on us,” I replied. Though, my eyes widened as I looked across the whole ceiling above the stretch of land, seeing a whole row of slugs were aligned. Well crap. Slug armada. 

“Tch,” I growled, taking out my bow and slipping an arrow in my grasp. 

“You think that’s a good idea?” Link raised a brow.

“Got anything better?” I questioned, scoffing.

“...Alright, let her rip,” Link motioned with a hand, placing his other against his hip. I rolled my eyes as I directed the bow upwards, squinting to take aim. All was still as the sweat dripped down the sleeve of my skin, falling off with a jerk as the bow retracted back, the arrow singing as it struck toward its target. However, the moment it reached range, the slug’s exterior body burst with an aura of flames, turning the arrow into ash immediately in the air.

My mouth dropped, my hand slapping to my face as I moaned, “My arrow!”

Link pouted his lips momentarily, “...Well.....that’s unfortunate.”

“Any ideas then, blondie?” I huffed, mumbling as I placed my bow around my shoulder again, crossing my arms. Oh god...my arrow. No. Didn’t even receive a proper burial. Link thought for a good moment, then nodded, gripping my upper arm tightly and pulling me beside him. 

I stared at him suspiciously, “What the heck are you doing?”

Link smirked, suddenly reaching back with his free hand to his shield, and pulling it over our heads. My eyes widened. Oh crap, this Hylian was going to make us run for it. 

“You serious?” I snapped with a groan.

“Because your idea worked so well,” Link commented sweetly.

“...I outta trip you halfway and just snatch your shield away,” I stared deadpanned at him.

“Trip me and I take you down with me,” Link stared with a glint in his eyes.

“.....On three?”

“Three.” He nodded, facing forward as I copied, our knees bending slightly, “One......two......three!” With a blast of adrenaline, we cleared the gap of rushing lava below, and something heavy hitting against the shield on top of our heads and bent necks. I dared not look back as Link continued to pull me, my body huddled beside his as we raced beside the cave wall. More thuds continued to drip onto our heads like brick raindrop, a few hits making my head thump irritably. 

“Almost there!” Link encouraged as I kept up pace, my chest thumping as my ankles flared hot beneath me. Finally we curved to the right sharply, though Link suddenly pushed me away. I staggered on my feet, shooting a glare at him. However, I saw the top of his shield was mounted with two slugs, one of them almost curving around toward the inside of the shield. Link shouted as he slammed his shield against the rock wall, the slugs writhing in pain, bursting flames to prevent Link from thrashing them again. The Hylian wasn’t swayed as he continued to bash his shield until finally the slugs gave up living, their flames instantly dying and sliding off the shield. They curled and cracked into lifeless bodies on the floor, Link sighing deeply as he whipped his shield once to the side, getting rid of the slim as best as he could without having to touch his torching shield. He placed it neatly on his back, walking down the ramp of rock as I followed...and smacked him upside the head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Link immediately interrogated, his eyes sinking blue into mine.

“For pushing me,” I pouted.

“I kind of had to...unless you wanted your hair to catch on fire,” Link replied flatly.

“Still need to smack you.”

“....Still ticked off about your arrow?”

“.....A little,” I replied honestly, leading the way this time. I stopped at the edge of a metal crate, looking down to see some sort of heavy lever was propped up, large enough to stand on a few feet from me. It connected to a stone wall, with a metal arc holding the structure against the heavy rock ceiling. Within the locked, metal gates was a circular door, no doubt the main entrance within the mines.

“Excuse me,” Link politely asked. I stepped aside, seeing him leap off the crate and onto the lever. He examined it beneath his feet, tapping his heel against it, and then looking to the heavy gates at the left, “Mind helping, Midna?” A second later, a cover of Twilight shrouded his boots, and then pulled down to reveal the metal boots Link had acquired from Bo. 

The lever cranked with a loud groan, beginning to descend leisurely down as the metal chipped slightly at the edges. I blinked, but hurried to hop down and stand beside Link and watch as the rock floor grew closer into view. When the lever touched the surface, the metal doors at the left began to roll themselves open toward the sides, revealing entry toward the circular door. With another wisp of Twilight, the boots were off again as Link hassled, pressing his calms against the door and rolling it to the side to allow access for the two of us. Stepping inside with the door rolling closed behind us; I now knew we were in the presence of a mining factory. 

We seemed to have stepped on a metal stage that led to an octagon shaped platform at the center of the area. Above it was a similar shaped, magnet crane, the large, main control of it on a higher platform near the center. The center platform separated into two different directions, one to the left, and the other to the right. Though, there seemed to be some activity where the main panel of the crane was. Squinting my eyes, I followed to crouch with Link’s hand pressing against my upper back as we hid behind the metal railing. 

“Arrow snipers, like the ones with King Bulblin,” Link replied.

“We can just take them out right now,” I insisted.

“No, we won’t risk going into a battle when we don’t know the area well,” Link shook his head. He looked over to the metal staircase leading down as I followed, seeing what seemed to be some more arrow snipers guarding a navy chest. 

“Well, kinda curious on what’s in there,” I replied, quirking my mouth to one side.

“Then I say we find out, yes?” Link replied, grabbing the handle of his shield. 

“Wait, I think I should take these out,” I replied, kneeling a bit higher as I positioned my upper body against the railing, taking my bow into view and drawing out a delicious arrow in my hungry grip. 

“Wait, why?” Link questioned.

I rolled my eyes over to his direction, “Because...if we make a ruckus, then we’ll attract attention from the snipers on the higher platform.”

“...Makes sense,” Link frowned slightly, nodded slowly as he released his grip on his sword, then looked over as he gave me some arm room. “Proceed.” I took steady aim as I released two arrows, catching two snipers instantly on the back of the neck, instantly quieting them. However, the other two hurried looked about, spotting me. Before they could even make an attempt to cry out, my arrows caught them at the base of their throats, silencing them abruptly as they fell to the metal floor. 

“Easier than I expected,” I replied as I followed Link in a crouching position, hurrying down the ramp and then turning to the right to stand on the metal platform of the dead snipers. Link looked at them intently, but after reassuring himself they wouldn’t get up, he went over to the chest as I collected my arrows back, flicking them off clean and resting them in my quiver again. I took a look among the snipers among the ground, shrugging to myself and I quickly hurried to each one, destroying each of their bows but stuffing their arrows into my own arsenal. I checked for any more items on them, gathering some medicine, pouches of Rupees, and some rolls of gauze. I hurried over to the chest to stand beside Link, seeing Link inspecting the contents of the chest. Inside was a set of keys, much like the keys we had found in the Forest Temple. 

“Great, more locks to run into,” I sighed, rubbing my face, staring at them sourly as he jingled them once. He examined them, and then proceeded to scavenge around the items left inside, including some more Rupees, more healing properties, and a few additional arrows for me to carry.

“Does this count for the bundle of arrows I owe you?” Link raised a brow at me. 

“Nope, these arrows suck. I want high quality ones from you,” I quirked my mouth, blinking at him innocently. 

“...Of course,” Link rolled his eyes, looking up the ramp toward the platform we were standing on moments before. “You know Elysia....I need to ask you something...”

“Hmm, what is it?” I blinked, looking to him. Link opened his mouth, but he...seemed to be hesitating to form the words, as if they were lodged in his throat. He cleared it once, pressing his fist to his lips. I raised a questionable brow to him, but Link was already walking up the ramp as if he had said nothing. Like a little child, I followed right alongside him, looking at him from my angle while tilting my head further.

“It’s nothing,” Link waved a hand, “Forget it.”

“Well not really, since you wanted to talk to me about it,” I replied firmly, gripping his wrist and preventing him from walking further. We stopped at the entrance of the second ramp leading upwards. Link stopped and looked over to me, his face seeming somewhat stern in expression, with his eyebrows furrowed and cheekbones protruding, signaling his was clenching his reply back. 

I persisted further, shaking his arm once, “Link, tell me.” He was not going to walk away free.

“I’d rather wait,” Link replied, shaking his head, making the end of his hat sway back and forth.

I scoffed, crossing my arms, “Link, you’re unbeli-“ 

“RAH!” Link and I swiftly turned, seeing the snipers on the high platform had caught visual of us, instantly pulling out their bow and arrows in hand.

“Run!” Link shouted as I sprinted in front, ducking as the arrows hit above our heads and the floor, missing our heels and legs. Leaping and skidding around the bend, my hands slammed themselves against the door in our way, with a lock jingling in the middle of it. Link hurried to pull the keys out as he hastily tried the keys individually. He cowered his head as I pulled out my bow and arrow, shooting against the arrows coming our way and piercing them through the feather ends to change their trajectory. 

“Hurry up, Link!” I snapped as I continued to shoot the stolen arrows, the snipers continuing their assaults, making it hard to actually take an aim at any of them. Finally, the sound of the lock breaking open and slam against the ground sang wonderfully in my ears. Link hauled me back as I followed, ducking my head as an arrow zipped above my head, sticking itself against the door frame as it rolled to a close. The front half of the arrow fell to the floor at my feet as I sighed, feeling my arms burning from the massive fleet of arrows I had to unleash. I looked over to see Link was well, placing the keys away in his pocket for the time being. 

Looking behind, we began to inspect the room we had entered, seeing a ramp leading down to the scorched, brown floor, with puddles of land floating above a sprouting lava bed. Around the side appeared to be an open area leading to someplace out of view. At the center of the floating lands was a metal door, but it seemed sealed shut. Among the dirt floor near the ramp was some type of reptile, as tall as a human it seemed. Its scales glittered bright teal and aqua, but its underbelly and scaled tail were brimmed with orange and red highlights. The crown of its head stretched outward behind it, and its feet seemed to be webbed and padded. 

“I’ll handle this one,” Link replied, stepping down the ramp as he pulled his sword out in view. The ringing of metal made my shudder, but I completely composed myself and followed behind Link as he made his way toward the creature. With a hop down the ramp, he faced the lizard as it hissed at the Hylian’s appearance. 

“Go around, I’ll keep it busy. Figure out a way to open the gate,” Link ordered. With a silent agreement, I hopped off the metal ramp as I hurried my way quickly over to the bed of lava, springing across the floating puddles of land. I looked back, my eyes widening to see Link had thrown his shield in front of him in defense, with a jet of burning flames sprouting out from the jaws of the creature. Oh great, it can breathe fire. Just what we needed.

Shaking the thought out, the urgency to save us both took over rapidly as I continued to launch my body across the floating islands, feeling the scorching lava flowing below me, feeding my face a smog of hot, scorching air. Jeezes, something is bound to cook us to death in here. 

My eyes shot up to look at the metal gate at the center but...wait. I continued to jump across the lava bed, noticing there was some sort of chain at the side of the door. If I guessed correctly-

“Hurry up, Elysia!” Link called from the side. Without looking over, I hurried toward the chain buried within the dirt, touching it hesitantly, surprised it was cold to the touch. I pulled it out of its concealment, coughing as the dust and ash picked up. Swiftly I began to heave the chain backwards toward the rock wall, hearing something loudly creaking. I tugged harder, sinking my heels into the dirt floor, feeling the sweat running down my temples. Damn, this was heavy!

“L-Link!” I hissed, throwing my body backwards, finding the chain tugging me forward. As if he had heard my plea, Link was right behind me, one hand gripping the chain handle while the other held his shield and sword. 

“Where’s the lizard?” I probed.

“In the lava!” Link hurriedly replied, continuing the tug the chain as I let go, dodging the chain from whipping me across the head. 

“So shouldn’t we not worry?” I questioned, confused. Before Link could answer, my eyes widened as I looked over to the edge of the lava, seeing the padded feet slam against the rock floor. The lava slithered and rolled off the scales of the creature burning the dirt floor. OH CRAP.

“Is the door open yet?” Link questioned.

“Just hold it!” I quickly snatched at Link’s sword, holding it with both hands. With gritting teeth, I rushed forward, beginning to swing aimlessly at the creature. Again it hissed, snarling as it opened its mouth wide in my direction. I swiftly stumbled back, the flames dancing fiercely before me. The lizard snapped its jaws as I swung Link’s sword again, catching it on its snout. It yelped as it threw its body to the side.

“Now’s our chance!” Link’s arm suddenly snatched around mine as I found his heavy sword lifting a large burden from my grip. We began to hurriedly jump across the land platforms, hurrying over toward the center gate that was slowly beginning to close toward the right side. 

“Go, I’m right behind!” Link persisted, and seriously I didn’t question it. I sprinted across the path of land, passing the gate as I felt Link slightly bump into me. We both turned, seeing the lizard was making its way toward our direction, the gate halfway closed as the creature began to take a sprint.

“Oh hell no!” I shook my head frantically. In a swift move, I spun my bow effortlessly in aim, shooting an arrow onto the perches of tail of the lizard. The animal screeched loudly in agony as it stopped cold in its tracks, squirming among the ground. With a loud groan, the gate closed, leaving Link and me in a dimmed hallway of rock wall. In view now was a rolling, wooden door, a lock placed at the heart of it. Link walked over as he placed his sword and shield away, sighing heavily as I followed behind him. I blinked as I took a good look at him as he began to fiddle around with the key ring, grumbling to himself whenever the key did not work.

The lengths this guy took to save Ilia....it still baffled me up to this point, seeing I couldn’t quite figure him out. He wasn’t one to really question my motives....but the lingering curiosity that he wanted to ask me something was now bothering me tremendously. 

I inhaled sharply, clearing my throat, “So what did you want to ask me?” Link sighed heavily, dropping his hands as he pressed his fist with the keys against his hip, the other rubbing the front of his forehead as I could make it out crinkling in agitation.

“You know what, I shouldn’t have asked you anything,” Link rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Well now you need to ask, or else there will be an arrow shot at your back,” I narrowed my eyes.

Link rolled his eyes over to me, staring intently, “Do you always have to threaten me to get answers?”

“....It’s worked so far,” I replied flatly. 

“Elysia, you’re unbelievable,” Link scoffed angrily.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, “Link, what is your problem?”

Link shot his eyes to me, making me back up slightly, “You want to know what my problem is?” I gritted my teeth. “Despite everything we’ve been through, you just don’t seem to trust me.”

“W-What? Of course I have!” I argued back instantly, “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know what it is you’re hiding from me, but I know you are....I know you are,” Link gritted his teeth.

“You have no proof of me keeping something from you,” I defended quickly, crossing my eyes. Link took a step forward, making my nose wrinkle. Oh no...that ash again.

Its affection rose up to my nostrils, making my eyes swim nauseously, lost in a black sea. My body shuddered greatly as I bit my tongue, staring at Link as seriously as I could. I must’ve worried him because his demeanor immediately dropped, his eyes widening at my sudden, stumbling body. Needless to say, I felt drunk...or unstable. 

“What’s wrong?” he questioned, placing his hand on my shoulder. Unsuspectingly, my body jolted, my throat lurching. Oh god, what was this? Why did his touch send my stomach rocketing and burn my skin?

_“Besides, it seems this hero will stick by your side no matter what you do.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“He might have not seen, but I did~.”_

“W-We should keep moving,” I quickly commented, pushing his hand off. Though, my eyes widened, staring at him fully in the face. Midna. Stupid Midna hinted him something.

Link kept that stare as we both exhaled, our bodies stiffening at the mere presence of each other. What the hell was he thinking? His eyes narrowed slightly, and I slightly cowered my head away from him. At this rate, we weren’t going to keep moving.

“I’m not keeping anything from you,” I replied firmly, feeling my cheeks burning.

“...” Link kept that stare, making me completely insecure around my face. He wanted to tell me something, I was sure of it. But...he seemed to be fighting it with all his might to blow up in my face.

“Link, we need to...keep going,” I cowardly replied, biting my lip. Link continued to stare, but in the next second, he cleared his throat, beginning to try out the keys again, never having let them go. His pupils sharpened and glistened with orange highlights as I watched him carefully, my hand reaching to rub the middle of my chest. 

To be honest, I was afraid of what he wanted to ask me now. My curiosity seriously tanked, and I could only wonder what Midna had told him. Surely...it must’ve been something that wasn’t in my favor. And considering I had no idea what she was up to or what her hidden motives were....it made me that much worried. Was something coming over Link as the Twilight had fatigued and entranced me? I could only hope not as I stood beside him, looking into the room as the Hylian rolled the door out of the way, and revealing the cool breeze among our faces.

Was....was that water?


	18. Goron Mines [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to take this chapter out, but finals and more health issues came up. Hope you enjoy, and sorry if it feels a little rushed in the end....I was just tired of having this sitting on my computer xD  
> Elysia's story continues!

When we had entered, I was facing a sloping rock hill, leading down to a small metal pier, and a deep pool of water with a tall metal fence of barbed wire cutting in the middle of it, supported by two metal, rusted beams at the sides. Above at the end of the cave was another circular, wooden door, but there was this....weird, colored teal rock formation curving in front of it. I wasn’t sure what it was, but it was no ordinary rock, that was sure. It almost looked crystalized, but it was just odd seeing it positioned like that, and hovering over the lakebed a good height. It would be impossible to get up there, even with the equipment we had. Above our heads were bronzed, metal platform built beside the rock walls. Well certainly getting up there would be impossible too.

Link approached the body of water, standing at the edge of the pier as I followed him. The water was super clear, so we were able to make out the rock floor beneath. Despite being a cave, the place was very well lit, with a ton of fires set around as lanterns among the place. However, what posed a problem was that the fence even reached all the way at the bottom of the lake. As I looked properly at the fence, it would be impossible to climb without injuring one’s hands. The fence seemed to have sharp silts among the metal rods, and certainly hauling oneself over the top would be difficult.

“How are we going to get over this?” I asked, on the verge of turning back.

“We don’t, we go under,” Link replied from beside.

I glanced to his direction, “Under?”

“Look,” Link pointed. I followed where his direction was, and noticed that at the _very_ bottom of the lakebed was an opening among the fence, as if something completely tore through it, wide enough for a human to walk through. Oh great, more water.

“I can tell you’re not very comfortable with the idea,” Link replied flatly.

“...Jee....you think?” I shot a glare at him, huffing out of my upper lip, making one of my bangs flop up, but letting it drop back to fall in place again. But it looked too deep...by the time we reached down there...we would’ve already expensed our energy and struggle to cross under the fence.

“C’mon, I have an idea,” Link replied as he jumped off the pier, splashing into the water. I quickly crawled down the side of the pier, standing before the edge of the lake as I looked over to see Link drenched in water, and he seemed to be enjoying it. It felt tempting, and when I sunk my heels and the rest of my legs into the water, it felt so good to ease the hot temperature of my skin. It was really fresh within the cave, and it seriously made me question how there would even be water in here that was luke warm.

“C’mon Elysia,” Link appeared in view as I picked up my gaze to him, seeing he was extending his hand out to me. 

I looked at it, but frowned, “I told you I don’t know how to swim.”

Link smiled, “Then I’ll teach you.”

“Right now? Aren’t we supposed to be in a hurry?” I questioned immediately.

“That’s why you can’t be wasting any time. Learn now,” Link replied more reassuringly, his fingers wiggling. I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes fully around in irritation. Nevertheless, I mustered my legs forward, feeling the warm water rise up to the middle of my body, then roll over my hips. However, the ledge stopped as I stumbled back slightly, looking to see it immediately went to the deep fifteen feet. I was going to sink and die, I was sure of it.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little water-“

“Link, shut up,” I snapped, opening my arms widely at my sides as I timidly peered over the edge of waving rock beneath my feet. 

“Midna!” Too late. I ate the water.

Literally I kicked as if my life depended on it, my eyes shut as I felt the water consume my whole body. I was sinking, and I tried to reach for the rock wall, but the stupid midget had kicked me too far from it. For an instant I opened my eyes, hectic and wide in panic as I tried to compose myself, but to my dismay, I was too afraid of drowning, and could’ve sworn I felt that same sensation around my leg, pulling me under. Behind me, Link heaved me out of the water, letting my face crash up through the surface. 

I coughed hoarsely, gripping tightly around Link’s shoulders, pulling his neck to me as I immediately curled my body against him, blushing red from the close contact, and the fact that Midna was hovering over us in her shadow form, having a fit of victorious giggles of shoving me in.

“I’m going to skin you ALIVE!” I punched the water angrily, snarling up at her as she began to wipe her eyes off.

“Hahahehehehahahah~” she threw her head back, making backward spins in the air before disappearing into the surface of the lake, and forming herself with Link’s shadow once more.

I tried to dispel what was left in my lungs, breathing heavily as I rested my chin on Link’s shoulder, feeling him hit my back to help me. Finally, I regained my composure, backing my face slightly, but still gripping around Link’s shoulder, my right arm open at my side down. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Are you really asking me?” I sniffled, muttering irritably under my breath as I avoided his gaze. “She kicked me in; she is so having an arrow through her skull! When I get the chance-“

“Well I have you, you don’t need to worry.” Slowly, I peered to his glance, seeing his eyes brimming with confidence, “I suppose...we’ll teach you how to swim another time.”

“....Right...” I replied hesitantly, biting the side of my mouth in question. I could, again, feel that brimming ash smell around him, but with the water fogging the scent; it helped me stay focused as I held onto him firmly, seeing he was motioning us over toward the fence. As he looked below, he wrapped his arm fully around my waist, literally pressing me against his firm side. I felt my face burn, trying to let my wet hair conceal my face as best as I could. He had me with no effort, despite my heavy body in the water making us sink a few inches lower.

“We’re going to sink pretty fast. You can close your eyes if you want,” Link advised, breathing heavily as he began to prepare himself, moving his wet bangs out of his face and making them perch slightly up on his forehead.

“Wait....sink?” I blinked...but then my mouth opened in surprise, “The boots.”

Link nodded, glancing briefly over before looking to the fence again, “Again, you can close your eyes if you want. I won’t let you go.”

“....I don’t know, I mean...this is the perfect way to get rid of me completely,” I replied, blinking several times as the droplets feel off of my lashes.

“Why would I want to get rid of you, when we’re already having so much fun...?” Link smirked widely, looking over to me and keeping his stare.

“.....Yeah....sure,” I rolled my eyes to their full extent, shaking my head.

“Heh, alright, ready?” Link questioned, his fingers gripping to the side of my tunic. However, I motioned his hand off, and led myself over toward his back, moving his hat and over my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then pressed by sides of my legs slightly against his sides. But I wasn’t prepared when Link held onto them, cupping my thighs in his grasp. I immediately smacked the side of his head, signaling to let me go.

“Ow, jeezes....you could warn me,” Link grumbled, settled himself again.

“Vice versa,” I replied sternly, keeping my front close to his, but enough for a hand to protrude through. Sighing deeply, I regained my breathing, making sure nothing was left in my lungs but air. Link looked over to check at me, but once he was connived, he nodded, and signaled for me to take a deep breath. 

“Please, Midna,” Link asked politely. I looked straight ahead, and immediately drew in a deep breath. It was a two seconds later when my face met the water once more, catching me slightly off-guard, but I kept myself calm as Link and I began to descend downwards in the water, the rock floor approaching quickly as the fence zipped quickly in view in front of us. The water rode up into my tunic, making my body shiver from the rushing movements of the water around my hair and face, the bubbles floating and exploding to the surface.

When we reached the floor, I held myself tightly around Link, but he kept his hands away as promised, and began to move the boots forward. As I looked down, I saw them pick up dirt, and then as they stomped down, an explosion of pressure blew beneath them, making the water move outwards, and Link’s stance tremble. I looked above, quickly raising a hand when my hair flew up, making sure none of it caught among the wires of the fence, and checked the same with Link’s hat. As Link continued to push himself forward like a slow soldier, something caught my attention in front, and I quickly pointed to it, catching Link’s attention.

Five feet away was a bronze square, and it looked much like a button, some part of a machine that might be buried underneath the rock floor. Link caught sight of it instantly and began to motion to it, our eyes locked on it. My lungs began to ache as I let out spew of bubbles, signaling Link to pick up the pace. He did so, but the moment he stepped on the button with both, slamming boots, I almost screamed in the water. 

There was a whir of a zipping sound, and sharp lines of white began to thrust upwards toward the surface of the water. One second I’m facing forward, and literally the next I was flying upwards, going completely one-eighty degrees, upside down. My feet broke the surface first as I gasped in complete shock, yelping as I clutched tightly onto Link who exhaled and inhaled loudly, gripping his chest from the sudden motion as we both coughed up the water that had entered our lungs. We were now upside down on the rock ceiling, and as I inspected on how the hell it happened, I saw the boots were lighting up with a strong, magnetic field, almost as if the boots were made of pure lightning. I kept myself firm onto Link, looking toward the water to see droplets of the liquid raining down from our soaked hair and clothes. 

“Oh...I wasn’t expecting that,” Link sighed heavily, rubbing the middle of his chest. “What happened? A force of some sort?”

“It appears so,” I replied, shaking my hair to and fro, slightly admiring its length before I turned to look at the boots again, “It’s not ordinary, shiny blue rock I will admit.”

“Don’t have to worry about getting to the door now,” Link replied, and he began to lift his legs forward. I swiftly clung myself tighter around him, wrapping my arms around his waist and watching his face turn slightly red from the blood rushing to his head. I was hoping not to fall, and it really would’ve sucked if he was holding me the same way as before. I would’ve been dangling like some doll while he would’ve struggled to pull me up. 

The further Link walked, the more we began to turn ourselves upright, and found our destination ahead of us with the lake bed now below us properly again. I quickly let go of Link as I hurried forward, making sure I wasn’t standing near the jade rock formation. Link stopped as he asked for Midna, and swiftly as she put them on him, the boots were gone from view, the magnetic field swiftly dissolved and leaving Link to walk freely. Squeezing my hair out, I watched Link head over to the door at my left, seeing him move the door to the side with a heave, the dust falling down the edges of the metal curving frame of the entrance. Link waited for me as I followed behind him, the door rolled back. Inside when we turned, we noticed we were now in an open room of rock wall again, but this time, someone was occupying it at the end. 

As we hurried down the small corridor of rock and in front of the circular platform where the small Goron stood, my eyes caught the surroundings of the room, seeing there was some sort of wooden ledge built around the circular-shaped room. Several chairs were set around at the sides, facing the platform while there laid some torches among the wooden columns set along to support the wooden, decorative structures that led to the platform above. I noticed there was a ladder behind the Goron, and figured that’s where he would be sending us. Oh....the bronze platforms I noticed earlier...that’s how you got up there. Because even where we once stood where the jade rock was, those platforms were still nowhere near reach to climb onto.

Link and I walked onto the leveled, rock platform, looking to the elder, half-sized Goron. He was holding a wooden cane to support himself, and had a rather long beard of rock drooping down his rounded body. His thin legs slightly shook as we approached, but the moment Link smiled and bowed his head to him, the elder held more confidence, his drooping eyes picking up more skin to see us properly with his head raised. I was surprised Gorons could be this tiny; this elder was barely half our size.

“Ah...” the elder Goron spoke kindly, “I thought I felt a presence among the place....but what a surprise to find young humans running amok inside such a dangerous place.”

“You could say it’s habit,” I crossed my arms, whispering slightly.

Link cleared his throat, “We’re here to resolve the issue of what has invaded your mines. Gor Coron gave us permission to enter.”

“Well, is that so?” the man replied, tapping his cane several times, “If Gor Coron has faith in you, then your heart must be true.” Link nodded in reassurance once more. 

I looked to him, scratching my cheek in somewhat confusion of his disposition. Even with others, Link could hold himself respectable and kind...I seriously didn’t know how he did it. I mean, even I wasn’t very kind to elders back in Ordon, but it was because they already knew of my reputation. It still irked me tremendously on how Link could have everything so easy with just the way he presented himself. Despite of him admitting he was jealous of my solider side of making weapons....I could only frown at the fact that I would always have envy about him when it dealt with making fast friends, and gaining trust so quickly. Even though he might think I trust him....I really didn’t. I was probably the only person who didn’t trust him, despite if I said I did. 

He was quick, and agile, perhaps more skilled than I was. Then again, I did not know how long the man had held a sword, but from what Bo has told me, Link was not an ordinary boy. I could not trust that, or trust that fact that someone was better at me when I admitted it so. He was better at quick, logical decisions, of thinking more complex strategies and identifying flaws, and much more social than I was. Those were all my weaknesses, and after a decade, I could still not master those, or even begin to touch the topic on them. They should be part human nature, but I just did not have it; I was just raised by humans.

“I am one of the four Goron elders. Gor Amoto is my name. Please, you must lend this tribe your power and courage. We depend on you greatly to aid us. We do not know this force and its flaws, but perhaps you could shed some light on what can be done to save our mines, and our Big Brother.”

“We’ll do our very best,” Link smiled widely, placing his hands on his hips, “Just tell us what we need to do.” 

“Take this,” the elder pointed to the side behind him on the right. I looked over, but before Link could go, I was already heading over to the ancient chest, pulling over the worn out top and peering inside. Gently I collected the map that was pressed against the side of the chest, rolling it up and placing it in my pocket. Next, I leaned my fingers to the odd object left inside, returning back to the other two as I inspected it. 

It was a piece of...something to say the least. It looked like a large, cylinder shard, the edges precise and smoothed out, but something seemed to be missing about it. One side it held the magnetic, jade rock we encountered outside, and the other was protected by layers of metal and gears, a rim of gold among the top of it. It seemed pretty light compared to its look, and I handed into Link as he inspected it. It glistened in his grip as he looked to Gor Amoto.

“What exactly is this?” Link asked.

“That is one of the key shards that, when merged together, form the key to the room where Darbus is being held. Our patriarch.”

“So where are the rest? With the other elders?” I asked, raising a brow.

“Exactly. We all carry a piece each. You must hurry to the other elders, before it’s too late!” Gor Amoto suddenly threw his cane up, stumbling on his feet as Link and I motioned to catch him, but he caught balance again, and was resting his weight onto the object in hand again, legs slightly trembling. 

“Um, right,” Link smiled reassured, turning to me, “Want to keep going?”

“Yeah, the faster we move, the faster we get this done,” I replied firmly.

“Thank you for the key Gor Amoto, it will not be given in vain. Let’s continue,” Link replied as he headed toward the ladder, beginning to climb himself up as I followed behind. Looking back briefly, Amoto watched us head up as Link waited for me at the top.

As I climbed that ladder, taking every step up the wooden planks, I began to wonder how much of a socialized kid I was back then. The memories were hazy, but the more I recalled back, all I could remembered was Ineza’s face, Raveza’s eyes, and my bow. Perhaps...I was just not meant to be liked, or like anyone no matter what. Instead, I raised my weapon and pride; because I knew deep down those were the only things protecting me. Once I reached, Link held his hand to me to help me, and I stopped, staring at it. His eyes brightened at my face, and I could see my reflection them, the roaring torches behind him lighting up my flaming hair. Though, I climbed myself up on my own, and Link retreated his hand. I looked away from him, and a second later Link began to walk among the rock platform curving along the left side of the cave. I followed him, watching his back as we kept a warm silence between us. Reaching the end, Link grabbed onto the wooden, rounded door, sliding it over powerfully to the right side. The walls thudded as he walked forward, revealing us the room we were in once before, with the still water trickling underneath us. 

However, along with the bronze platforms leading to the entrance on the other side, they were too far away to jump to. The jade walls curved from the platform we stood on toward the edge of the platforms on the other side. There was also a large pipe sticking out from the center of the rock ceiling, and trenched itself into the end wall, making me question if this was how they transported the water inside the volcano. 

“We’re going to need the boots again,” Link advised as he headed over to the jade wall. He stopped, and the soles of his feet burst with Twilight, coating his entire legs. The magnetic boots spiked up once more in electricity, and Link turned to look at me, holding his arm open in my direction. I stared at him momentarily, and his smile dropped, the room gray in ambiance, the only flames below giving up light. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. The shadows on his face were soft, coating around his eyes to make his eyes glisten that much more. His head tilted, the strands of blond hair moving along his forehead gracefully. I never inspected Link’s face properly before, but it felt so strange doing it now, when we were supposed to be concentrating on saving this patriarch. 

“Nothing..” I shook my head and walked to him, “How are we going to do this?”

“Do you consider going piggyback again?” Link asked. I shrugged, but accepting that answer, Link kneeled down slightly, opening his arms at his sides. I gently climbed myself onto him, resting my chin on his shoulder, but enough to not make myself comfortable. Link straightened up, keeping his arms at his sides, making sure not to touch me again. He began to walk forward along the jaded wall, and it wasn’t long until we got to the end.

My nose brushed along the blond hair along his upper back, that ash scent still somewhat present. It seemed the dunk in the lakebed below picked up his natural musk instead of that wretched power. He smelled...just like the forest in Ordon, with a hint of cattails and wet wood. I could feel my face flush, just hope the shadows of the cave could conceal it.

Quickly, I slid off and insisted Link to hurry. He did so, the boots off again as he headed to the rounded door and turned it open. However, I groaned in annoyance to see we appeared in the lava room once before, but this time the ceiling was covered in jade rock, and the entrance was at least fifty yards away from reach. I was going to end up hating this type of mineral for the entire time we were in here. I was seriously getting tired of being helped by Link. 

“Link, this is getting ridiculous,” I prompted irritably, looking to see Link walking down the worn out steel ramp, soon standing over the large, bronze button at the end of the walkway.

“What is?”

“You have to keep helping me, and it’s frustrating me,” I replied honestly. Link raised a brow as I came into full view of him, crossing my eyes as I looked sourly up along the ceiling, then toward the end where the entrance waited us, “I’m not some child to just keep getting picked up.”

“I know you’re not a child,” Link replied, “You’re a woman who just seems so fed up with being aided with.”

“...Seriously Link...” I rolled my eyes. 

“Would you prefer it if I held you a different way?” Link insisted.

“...No, let’s just get this over with,” I grumbled, simply slamming my front against his back, and hoisted myself up. Link grunted, but fixed his position beneath me. Once more, the boots sprung on, and up we sprang like a possessed spring. Link wasted no time headed toward the other side of the cave, my hair and his hat swaying above our heads in sync. The boots clanked loudly against the jade rock, securing our position of staying upside down. 

We reached the end in silence, and Link held his hands out for me to take. I did so, and he flipped me over his head, making me stand upright. I looked down, nodding to Link to let me go. He did so, letting me land on my feet firmly with a small quake rattling my bones insides my skin. I took a couple of steps back, letting Link free himself of his boots as he flipped over, landing directly in front of me. He fixed himself up as we hurried to the circular door, rolling it out of the way. 

We were now standing outside, but to our fabulous luck, the steel, rusted ramp lead down toward the control panel of the crane. Swiftly with a spin, my bow came in hand as Link held his shield in front of us. We ducked as the oncoming arrows of the archers from before clanked against the metal, and I prepared myself properly with multiple arrows. When the shooting of arrows ceased for a second, I sprang up from the protection of the shield, piercing one arrow to each of the archers’ necks. They all fell with a gurgled screech, leaving me to smirk at my precise shootings. 

“Great work,” Link smiled widely as he quickly began to head down the ramp, his feet thudding firmly of his run. I followed behind the Hylian once more, looking up the bronze, engraved crane. Again, I spotted the jade formation of rock, but it seemed to be under the plate of the moving crane. But....oh crap...there was a ton more cranes above us, settled easily on rock formations. Oh jeez...we were going to be moving above more lava..... Perfect. 

Once again, Link placed on the boots as he pushed the lever on the main crane. Instantaneously, all the cranes among the area began to swing around, the jade rocks along the plates sparking with energy. It wasn’t long until Link and I were sent up with trusty boots of Bo in hand, swinging us over steady to another rounded opening. 

As we continued through various caverns, I kept close to Link as the levels of lava continued to rise. Carefully as we could, further and further we trekked, Link having the keys trusty in hand. It wasn’t long before I began to feel weary of the travel, but I knew I had to suck it up for the time being. I could not let Ilia down, no matter how much my body asked for rest. 

Finally, we seemed to come across an entrance, seeing two columns of stone rotating among a metal platform. In between was a closed gate, tied with a thick rope around a metal hook that was attached to the far rock wall, preventing entry. As we walked forward, I raised my bow and an arrow, taking aim as Link readied himself. With a quick snap, the arrow shot forward in haste, and the metal gate was released, slamming down as it blew our hair back from our faces. Ahead, we noticed another rounded entrance, but this time, a large lock settled in between, the chains still and dusted. Link hurried as he then unlocked it, the chains running back into the walls as I kicked the lock out of the way. The door rolled by Link’s mighty hands, but for some odd reason...we were outside again. 

This time, the outside held a dry ambiance, with no signs of lava anywhere. There were wooden ramps leading upwards, but what I saw literally made me grit my teeth. There were at least eight archers, and they all had open range to fire arrows at us. At the end, I noticed there was an entrance....but if we both raced for it.

“I’ll stay and keep the archers busy,” I replied, giving Link a glance as I readied my bow in hand.

“I can’t leave you,” Link looked over, shaking his head.

“But you will, if it means one of us can go to the other elders,” I replied next, dragging Link hurriedly behind to a set of crates beside. I looked over the corner of the crate, but instantly I shot my face back, seeing an arrow whizzing and nearly missing me. It was then the flow of arrows were storming over us, zipping into the wooden ramps and crates around us. 

“You’re going to have to run for it, I’ll keep them busy!” I encouraged. Link took a second look to me. I growled, “Go or I will pierce this arrow through you next.”

“...Be careful then.” Link replied as he spun his shield in hand. He began to run up the wooden ramps as I took steady aim, seeing the archers were now focusing on him. I let a whole string of arrows shoot, catching two archers as they fell back, one thudding against the wooden ramp it stood on while the other fell off, seeming to fall and splash into the water below. Oh jeezes...more water to worry about.

I watched intensely, seeing Link had made his way to the entrance. Swiftly as he could, he rolled the door out of the way, and dove himself into the safety of the cavern, hopefully....

I gritted my teeth as I aimed more arrows, firing continuously...but to my total dismay....some of they were now running down the mountain of ramps.

...............CRAP.


	19. Goron Mines [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more bonus pages, I surely hope you enjoy this chapter. It's somewhat difficult working with Elysia to be honest, but I deem that more enjoyable to work around, seeing she has her quirks and peeves. I really like how this chapter ends, but that's just me.   
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long, but without holding you back, enjoy this next part~  
> Thank you so much for the support, I appreciate it greatly <3

_“You have to be brave and strong, and never give in!”_

They were in such high numbers, all slowly moving in my direction. The arrows were all shooting toward my spot, and for a slow second, I couldn’t move. My mind had left my body, and I was no longer there, leaving that heavy weight lift from me; I was no longer trapped in the Goron Mines, or knew nor cared for the Hylian, Link. I was somewhere else, somewhere far away. 

The sun was hot, and it felt delicious on my skin, feeding me that sense of freedom I have missed for so long. I was looking at Ineza, her aged eyes looking to me, and her wrinkled hands delicate in moving through the air, stretching out to me. The dry wind felt good, kicking the ends of my medium-length hair up, but death was below me, miles down into the deep canyon, its jaws ready to eat me in, and take me prisoner.

_“I c-can’t...I’ll fall!”_

_“You must be brave, Elysia! If you do not give me your hand, you will fall!”_

_“You’re too far, Ineza!”_

The memory had never entered my mind, until now. I was staring at something impossible. I was falling, and for some reason, I didn’t believe I was here. I had fallen. But then....I remember those arms catching me. I remember looking behind me, and seeing that sleek, tough body, slender and dark. Her hair whipped in the air radiantly, deep orange, a true Gerudo woman.

_“Raveza!”_

I looked up to her, and I remember those deep, bronze eyes, glittering in the rays of the sun, and her strong hand gripping onto the ledge of the canyon easily, despite being a teen.

_“R-Raveza!”_

_“Little Ellie, you should know better than to fall into a canyon,” she replied firmly in a sweet tone._

_“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know where I was going-“_

_“I lend you my strength. Fight Elysia, fight.”_

“Fight, Elysia....fight,” my eyes widened, my head swiftly dodging the arrows. I began to run sideways across the wooden plank, aiming five arrows in hand. I let them loose in precision, catching all five targets at their throats. Suddenly, my lower legs singed as the arrows pierced, but I did not lose footing as I continued to run up the wooden crates, the arrows cutting along the boxes beneath me. I took a leap forward, heading to the next ramp as I held five arrows in between my fingers, shooting each individual arrow in consecutive order to the archers heading my way. 

Their arrows sang and wobbled beside each side of my head, my legs crouching underneath me as they missed below. One zipped past my cheek, creating a river of red down my chin. I landed in front of one archer, swiftly ending its life as I twisted by body sideways, running up the ramp with my body declined down in an angle. I was carrying the body in front of me as a shield, catching the oncoming archers behind it. All six went down, only leaving five to deal with on the top ramp that was at least ten yards away. The distance diminished as I continued to use the body as a shield, gritting my teeth as I looked to a stack of wooden crates. I tossed the body down, giving myself two arrows in possession. With a quick turn, I shot the two forward, catching two archers in the hands, making them instantly drop their bows. 

Once again, I took into a run sideways, loading my bow arrow after arrow, ending the lives of each one as they soon thudded to the ground in defeat. In a sudden second, all was still as I took a look down the ramps and crates I had climbed, my chest heaving greatly at the damage that was done. Suddenly, my eyes averted to the ramp above, angrily glaring at the archer that had arrived. I wasted no time in launching another arrow, but what happened the next moment when that arrow shot through the air simply stunned me.  
The moment it reached in range, the archer simply snatched the arrow at its body. The sharpened end was hovering right in between its eyes, making my chest heave in bewilderment. It didn’t take long for the archer to spin the arrow in hand, and face it back in my direction. 

Now I was running, looking back to see the arrow wasn’t even following me. I yelped, looking down to see the arrow slip in between two boxes of crates, having pierced the front of my boot, cutting through the sock and injuring the side of my toe. Immediately I pulled the arrow out, gripping it tightly as I began to limp forward, falling onto my front and ducking the arrow that missed the back of my head. Shaking, my teeth clenched each other as I heard the soft pull of leather from above, knowing that archer had pulled out another arrow, and was simply waiting for me to make a move..

I pulled my legs in, seething as I looked momentarily at the spot forming along the top of my boot. Damn it, it hurt like hell. This archer was definitely much better than any of the ones I had killed. 

Slowly, I took an arrow in possession, knowing full well that if I didn’t eliminate it, it would catch Link in a heartbeat, and I had no idea when he was going to come back. I maneuvered by eyes to the side of the crate, beginning to leisurely look around the corner with my body on my knees. I took steady aim, swiftly shooting out and letting the arrow go. Before I could see it hit, the archer above took no hesitation to fire, cutting at the corner of the crate. The splinters flew, and by the sound of the wooden snap above, I knew I had missed. 

“Think...think,” I groaned slightly, my eyes darting among the wooden floor before me. Suddenly, my eyes averted to the dead bodies of archers nearby. I reached over swiftly, pulling the arm of one. I cringed with the third arrow shooting, cutting into the arm of the former archer. The flesh protruded greatly, rivers of blood running down the edges. Swallowing whatever meal was coming up my throat, I pulled the archer now before me, moving its dead face away from me, and closing its jaw to stop the awful smell of its breath from nearing me. I began to run my hands along its gear and clothes, removing the quiver it had on its back. Next, I began to feel around the waist, scrunching my face in question at the pouches it was carrying. There was something...moving inside.

I removed the pouches, opening one as I set the other two beside. I unwrapped the cloth around, slowly opening the compartment, and disgusted by the crawling bugs within. There were literally by the hundreds, as big as a phalanx of a finger. They were rounded, their bodies looking very bulgy and pink in appearance. The moment they felt an opening, they all began to crawl up, and I instantly closed the bag, feeling their prickling feet against the leather sides of the bag. But...what were they? They reminded me of the shape of those explosive bugs in.....the.....Forest..............

I swiftly grabbed an arrow of mine ready, pressing my side against the crate again, and moving the bag in front of my knees. This time, with locked hands on the bow and arrow, I tipped the tip of the arrow within the small opening of the pouch, swiftly pulling it out in view. The bugs began to radiate quickly in hot flashes, and in a desperate attempt, I stood up in full view, aiming right at the archer. It was a unison moment, the arrow left my grip as it zipped across the air, and catching the archer in an explosion around the head. With quick rotation, I threw myself sideways, the arrow facing me piercing my shoulder. 

With a yelp, the pain seeped within my muscle, making me tear up as I looked up, seeing the archer falling off the platform, and crashing onto the boarded floor below. Looking back, I winced at the bleeding wound, gripping the arrow tightly, and grunting. 

“Why aren’t you here, Renado?” I snapped, shutting my eyes. I took a deep breath, feeling the tears run down my cheeks. With a yell, I pulled out the arrow, throwing my head back against the plank floor beneath me. With a squirm, I began to reach into my tunic, bloody fingers trembling into the sturdy pouch of my green goo. 

“Oh g-god..” I seethed, exhaling deeply and uncontrollably as I sunk my nails into my shoulder, beginning to click my nails and wrapping up the wound. The skin began to replenish as best as I could muster it to, feeling my chest quaking uneasily on me. Next, I stood, collecting my bow and the arrow that had pierced me. I needed to wash up first...before I did anything else.

I noticed the clear water below, and to my fabulous luck, a ladder was leading down to the wooded board at the bottom. Steadily, I turned my body around, stepping onto the first step, then the second, making my way down easily. Once below, I bent my legs, beginning to remove my boots and socks leisurely. The wound I endured stung and I bit onto the folds of my tunic. Gently as I could, I sunk my legs into the water, right beneath the boarded floor. A heavy sigh escape my lips, encasing me in a sense of relief. With goo back in hand, I began to fix up my toe, and in a few moments, my foot was healed. 

Pulling my feet back up, I looked around the floor bed, seeing nothing to contaminate the water too severely. Cupping my hands, I began to scoop up water, drinking heavily and taking my time. With a wipe of my mouth, I began to dress my legs again, snapping on my boots and I then proceeded to wash out the bloody marks on my skin and clothes. Once that was done, leaving no trace of a battle, I began to make my way up the ladder and collecting my bow and quiver. 

I began to pick out the archers among the planks, collecting whatever arrows they had, and throwing out the useless ones. My quiver began to feel full with everything I was able to put into it, and around my waist hung hefty bags of those explosive bugs I had used prior. I could only wonder where these creatures obtained them, but it appeared I had to look for them if I ran out.

“Elysia?” I turned, looking down the ramp to see...Link running up the planks. How the heck did he end up back down there?

“Link?” I tilted my head, blinking in disbelief of his arrival. And here I was worried about the archer nailing him when he arrived back the way he came.

Rolling my eyes in that thought, I inspected the ground once more around me, seeing nothing was left behind or marked. I watched as Link approached, his eyes averting around the battle scene, blinking slowly. I think he was surprised to see I had handled all of these archers on my own, but my heart nearly stopped. In Link’s possession was a bow. 

It was slender in its carving, shined at the wooden skin with armored metal shielding the middle handle of the bow. The leather was painted in tan color, and to my amazement, Link even had a quiver, seeing the leather strapping around his shoulder.  
I stared at the bow once more, then to Link's jubilant expression. His eyes locked to mine, and he suddenly smirked, twirling the bow once in hand, and catching me completely off guard. Something told me this wasn’t the first time he held a bow.

"Where did you get that??" I asked instantly, taking a step forward and quickly holding the handle in my hand. Link didn't fight to push me off, but instead let go of the marvelous bow, and let me hold it. I inspected the smoothness of the wood, cradling the curved body like an infant just born. It was treated well, although there was a sign of use for it.

"It was entrusted to me, after defeating the guardian of it," Link began as I made my way around him, still holding the bow. I look to the quiver now, whimsically decorated with colored leather stretched across it and engraved in the wooden surface of the object were intricate patterns. It was so beautiful...I simply could not stop staring at it. It held some heftiness to it, and I could only suspect it could hold a large amount of arrows in it.

"You defeated a Goron for this?" I replied, standing back in front of him, stroking the body of the bow. "I can’t imagine it was easy.”

"No....it wasn't," Link grimaced somewhat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How bad? I-I mean, just...curious," I cleared my throat.

"The platform we stood on wobbled a lot...above a lakebed of lava...and I had to wear the boots to not fall off. You missed the party, but then again, it seems like you had a party of your own,” Link scoffed gently, looking around the damage again.

I bit my tongue, but nodded as I held out the bow for Link to take back, "Then...you deserve this."

Link gazed to me in wonder, blinking, "Really? Do you mean that?"

I nodded, swallowing roughly, "Yes...I mean it."

"What compels you to say that?" Link questioned softly as he took the weapon back in hand, "I'm curious."

"I just....admire bows...a lot....." I nodded slowly, rubbing the side of one of my ears. Though... "Link...are you familiar with archery?" The question is now bothering me.

Link thought for a moment, but nodded, "You could say that."

"How many years?"

"Heh, are we going to compete any time soon?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. "Talo spoke on your behalf," I replied firmly, reaching back and twirling an arrow in hand. I pointed the sharpened tip against Link's cheek, making him suddenly smirk. "There is no way I would lose to you."

"You're afraid I will win, which is why you're challenging me," Link replied lowly. He took a step forward, looking at me directly, holding onto my wrist. I tensed, staring at him fully around his smug expression, straining back the head butt I desperately craved to deliver.

"I am not afraid of any man or anyone!" I clearly snapped.

Link suddenly smirked wider, his eyes turning to slits. He leaned closer, holding me steady. My eyes widened to see his face hovering over mine, the shadows of his eyelids darkening. My heart was spitting my blood in an unpredictable rate. I couldn't breathe, but when I did, all I smelled...was that ash familiarity, the Twilight flaring my nostrils. It was pouring all over me, and it was mighty delicious too even resist. I couldn't, and I stayed still, looking to Link, knowing that I was blushing incredibly well for him to see.

But just when I thought I wouldn't lose it, his lips parted open, and the cool breeze of his mouth hit mine. The world was tilting, and I simply could not register how my body was standing or positioned at this point.

"Who said I was a man..?" Link replied in deep firmness, knocking my knees off their balance. He wasn't letting go, I was stuck there. The corner of his lips twitched, quirking up as he exposed the ends of his teeth, and unexpectedly he opened it slightly, and slithered the tip of his tongue against the pointed end of a tooth.

By this point, I was fully concentrated on that, on the shining of his pearls, my chest heaving once I saw his tongue. It must be cold...like his breath. Maybe. I don't know! Oh god.

I blinked rapidly, gulping loudly from Link's presence around me. I was by far outmatched, too entranced of my curiosity, of wondering how Link was possibly holding me so close, able to make me shut up for once. Possibly-NO. No no no!!

After gritting my teeth to get back to this reality we were in, I looked up to Link who was watching me carefully, "There is no way I'm going to lose to the likes of you, wolf."

"Still that determined to beat me?" Link blinked slowly, tilting his head slightly. I could feel my body warming up beyond comfort, making my concentration swim in haziness. God he was so close...I could literally taste his breath.

"Y-You bet I am!!" I stomped a foot down, catching Link's left toe. He seethed and swiftly let go of me, gripping onto the crate beside him.

"Your boots are budded from the bottom, Elysia!"

"You should've thought of that before you grabbed me," I huffed, stuffing my arrow back into my quiver. "Our match will be in Kakariko when we get back!"

Link furrowed his eyebrows, turning his lips to a firm line, and stabbed a finger in my direction, "You're on." I was breathing heavily, jeezes, it was the first time I knew I had lungs. They were pounding in my bones, making me tremble in place.

Link cleared his throat moments later, and the large cylinder keys, all united into one heavy metal object. I looked to it, realizing that this was in fact the end of this ridiculous mine maze.

“I was told where the large door is, c’mon,” Link began to lead the way as I blinked, but followed behind. He was walking toward the end of the plank way, and was climbing over some crates. He pointed up a few yards anyway to the left, and I barely noticed there was an unmovable crane. Well, hard to see when someone has fifty arrows shooting in their direction.

Link jumped down as he began to hurry up the mountainside. Following behind, the path curved around a left bend, leading us down toward the mechanism of the lever. There was a button, and Link looked to me. I groaned, gripping his hands as he stood over the metal square. In a second, the boots were on, and the button pressed down easily from the heavy weight. There was a surge of power, and the boots shoot upward, yanking Link upside down as I followed like a ragdoll. 

I hung upright as Link gripped tightly onto my forearms, the crane suddenly moving around the mountain side. As the rock formation passed, with the lakebed below us, I saw the large door of pure, bronze metal. There was a tight, thick rope holding it closed.

“Give me your legs,” Link replied. I hoisted my lower body up, grunting as I slipped my feet in between my hooked arms. Link let go of my left hand, then my right as he held my legs firmly in place, gripping the fabric of the boots tightly. I was now hanging upside down, but reached behind to grab an arrow accompanied by my bow. I took steady aim, exhaling once as the arrow shot forward. In a snap, the rope ripped, and the large door began to fall downwards in rapid speed. Link swung my body out of the way as I yelped slightly; looking down to see the door was hovering exactly over the lake, the ends of rope dancing among the surface of the water. 

Once fixing my bow in hand, I reached up to have Link hold me by my left, letting go of my legs as I was hanging upright again. He let go once he calculated the throw, helping me land safely onto the engraved, metal door. Looking up, the boots dispersed and Link dove nicely into the lakebed, swimming his way over to the edge of the door. He climbed himself up after taking a large drink, kneeling then squeezing his shirt out when he stood. He shook his head to and fro, smiling to me.

“We’re almost there,” Link replied once more as he began to walk into the entryway before us. At the end of the rising, layered floor was a round door surrounded within a frame of rusted metal, Link hurrying his way and opening it with full determination. 

As we entered inside with the door closing behind us, once again we were above a lava lakebed, with the wired floor showing us the bubbling fire. With a gulp, we both began to steadily make our way, making sure the wire would not give way from our weight, but it seemed pretty much intact to hold us. As the trail led down against the rock wall at the far side toward the center at the end of the cave, I was quick to catch the grumbling voices.

I pulled Link behind a large, metal pipe, making him look over the edge with me to see that there were three more archers guarding a large entryway behind them. 

“Looks like that’s the last stop,” Link replied. With a steady grip, Link gripped onto his bow, and pulled out a carved arrow in hand. I watched him carefully as his eyes narrowed, ignoring me completely. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the arrow shot out in rapid speed, piercing one archer dead center on the forehead. My mouth dropped, but quickly I readied an arrow in hand, killing the other before they could launch their lit arrows in our direction. Link took care of the last one in haste, tilting his head briefly to make sure they were dead.

“Well, that was fun,” Link nodded once, clamping his teeth once before beginning to make his way down the metal trail. “We could make great archer partners.”

....Holy crap, he had great aim. Yeah, not good, GREAT aim. 

With a slight quirk of my lips, I willingly followed behind him as we made our way carefully down the ramp, and faced the last, engraved door before us. Again, it was held by rope, but Link did not wait for me to aim an arrow. With ease, the door dropped down as I watched him in disdain, realizing that perhaps Link was good at everything at this point. He could fire an arrow so well without instruction....was it possible that.....

With a shake of my head, the door fell down as Link hurriedly pushed me back, the door slightly pushing up the lava beneath it. All was still, and the door held its own on its lower hinges. Carefully Link waited for me to walk alongside him, but it was either the disappointment down my throat or the steaming, hot air that was making me unready to face the possessed patriarch ahead.

To our sudden surprise, even more archers came sprinting in our direction. With whatever patience we had left, Link and I combined our archery skills, letting the arrows shoot forward in quick rhythm. One by one the archers fell as we walked further into the entry, rock hallway, the fire brimming along the sides of the wall to light our way. At last, the last archer of the ten fell and we began to restock our quivers and pockets of Rupees. 

With a slow glance upwards, Link began to walk up the rocky walkway. With arrow ready in my possession, I followed beside, looking round the tunneled area. It looked much like a shrine of some sort, with rock buttresses holding the roof steadily above us. At the end, two metal torches were lit greatly with darkened fire, reflecting the shadows heavily on our faces when we approached. 

Within a decorated, archway of metal, designed in heavy marking was the last door, with a heavy lock in the middle. It was layered in pure gold, glimmering from the light from both sides of the door. Massive chains were stretched from the back center of it, and the more I looked at this door, it reminded me greatly of a gear. 

“We came this far,” Link walked forward as he reached into his tunic, pulling out the hefty key in his hand. He reached up, arm twisting the cylinder key within the circular keyhole above his head. With a swift turn, the lock clicked, and the three plates on the first layer of the lock shot outward. The third layer began to rotate quickly around and around, and Link immediately backed away. My body trembled from the rasping sound of the chains against the door, withdrawing themselves from view and into the gear wall. The lock rolled off then fell with a loud thud, the key still within it. 

With a huff, Link walked forward before the towering door, four times his height. He gritted his teeth as he began to push his rough fingers toward the right side. With a swallow, I stood beside him, and began to follow his direction of opening the door. With a sudden heave, the metal, geared door rolled as a second door of the same fashion rolled to the left side, now exposing us to the darkness in front. 

With silence still holding us, we walked within the darkness, and it was no sooner when the geared doors rolled back, and locked us with a thundering click. There was a clinking of chains, making my spine tremble within my skin. The moment I turned, my eyes widened among the dark, sixty foot beast standing before us.

It was, without a doubt, the patriarch of the Goron Tribe, his thick ankles and wrists bound by large chains that attached to the ceiling and the decorated floor. His face was shrouded in a large containment of stone, with tribal designs running along the surface of rock with three shaped horns running backwards on the crown of the head. He seemed to be in total stillness, though his heaving chest was beginning to elevate slowly. Oh god, I could hear him breathing from all the way over here. 

Among the engraved stone buttresses surrounding the inner circular floor of the patriarch was the faint light of blue among the cavern, providing us some light. Link showed some curiosity, and began to walk forward as I quickly followed, but walked behind him, my eyes not leaving the beast for a second.

"When they said they tied him, I can see why," I replied lowly. Oh jeezes, how the heck were we going to save him? Did we have to get rid of the mask? Carefully, Link moved himself forward, and gazed up toward the patriarch. 

His eyes narrowed, and he pointed faintly with a gloved finger, “Elysia, do you see that?”

“What?” I neared beside him, seeing we were standing relatively close to this thing. Oh jeezes, we were going to die.

Though, as I followed Link’s direction, I saw him pointing to the middle of the stone helmet. Something glittered there, and as I looked closer, it held sort of a green gem- oh crap it turned yellow. 

“Is that an eye?” I whispered hurriedly, gripping onto the side of Link’s shoulder. Indeed it was, and it pulsed. In a matter of seconds, the room was blaring in a bright orange glow. The empty orbs of the helmet lit up a neon red, indicating the eyes of the Goron. “L-Link, are you sure that’s-“ Link swiftly backed a step up, pushing me back with an arm as we stared up at the roaring patriarch. It began to swiftly yank its head back and forth, its thick neck pulsing with a raging anger. As it lurched its head forward, I noticed that on its head was not a mask at all, but it was the Goron’s face. Along the ridge of its thick neck ran layers and layers of rock, spiked at the sharp tips. The moment the patriarch drew its head back, the metal ceiling flickered in flames, the red sea of flashing fire surrounded the body of the Goron. 

“LINK, THIS IS INSANE!” I shouted angrily and frightfully to Link. 

Link swung his arm back, gripping his sword into hand and giving it one twirl, “It’s a good thing I run on hope!”

“........WHAT?!” I shouted with arms flying open in his direction, “You’re going to get us killed-“

“Watch out!” Link rushed forward, gripping me by the waist and tugging me back. The end of a chain swung right before my abdomen, missing me as a second chain came swinging over our heads when we ducked. Oh my fucking god, this thing broke off the chains off their hinges. 

I was freaking out. I was. I’m not going to lie. My body was trembling in cold fear, despite the fact that this creature opened its jaws once more, and shot flames out of its mouth above us. It took no moment to feel the sweat dripping down my forehead and arms, my head shaking to and fro from this. Link immediately prepared for battle, but for some odd reason, I could not compose myself. 

“Elysia!” Link shot himself forward, gripping my arm and tugging me to hide behind a stone pillar. The flames followed us, but they ceased from reach. However, my eyes widened in full fear when the floor trembled, indicating that it was heading our way. Looking up, I saw Link shouting to me, his face full of worry. He shook my shoulders, but I seemed to feel numb until finally he shook me rather harshly, waking me up from my trance.

“Elysia, you have to listen to me!” Link replied, nodding urgently for me to pay attention, “I need you to pay full attention. Aim the jewel on its forehead.”

“W-What if I miss?!” I trembled greatly. 

“DUCK!” Link gripped my wrist, dragging me behind him as we ducked our heads. The footsteps sped up, and I looked back to see the chains hand whipped across the air, completely knocking down the pillar we stood behind into halves. Ash picked up from the fallen debris, but the creature turned its direction to us, and began to pick up its pace, walking quickly along the floor on its two feet. 

Link continued to pull me along, but in a swift movement, he tossed me forward, making me stagger. I turned, but saw him turn around to face the patriarch, pulling out his shield in his other hand. 

“Link, watch out!” I threw a hand forward, but had to back away when the flames cut us off. I looked past it to see Link was caught in the blaze, his shield protecting him as the flames poured out from the sides. Link gritted his teeth, his face dripping of sweat.

“Aim!” Link shouted to me. I blinked rapidly, but fumbled with the arrow in hand. I took aim, pulling back the leather of the bow, and tossed the arrow in quick flight. However, from the trembling of my hand, the arrow missed its mark, cutting across the forehead of the creature. It roared, its flames stopping immediately, and turned around to look in my direction. Oh no.

“Another arrow!” Link shouted, swinging his sword forward and catching the Goron by the knee. It didn’t even flinch, and suddenly began to make its hurried steps in my direction. “C’mon, Elysia! You never miss!”

I fumbled greatly with my hands, reaching into my quiver, but pulling whatever courage I had, I aimed three arrows; hoping one of them would catch my mark. Above me, the Goron roared, swinging the chains forward. I screamed as I backed away, falling onto my side. I looked up, the chains slithering among the ground at my sides. The Goron opened its jaws widely, and took aim.

“ELYSIA!” I gritted my teeth, aiming upwards. Two of the arrows met their mark as the jeweled eye at the center of the mask brightened in damage. The patriarch stumbled back as it roared. Underneath its legs, the chains gave way, and to my ultimate amazement, Link was gripping the chains at the end of its feet, and his boots equipped on. He gave a forceful tug, knocking the patriarch off its feet. It fell forward as I swiftly rolled out of the way, looking down to see the ashes and flames pick up, but die down somewhat. I wasted no time as I dashed forward, Link doing the same once he removed the boots, and had sword ready in hand. 

I stood before the jewel, twirling an arrow in hand, and began to stab viciously at the possessed object still attached to the forehead of the Fyrus. The sparks continued to fly from the contact, making me draw back from the brightness. Link came next, and began to skillfully stab and swing his sword against the beast’s jewel. After a couple more hits, the Fyrus roared and Link gripped my wrist, pulling me out of the way as the chains thrashed against the cave wall where we had stood near. The Fyrus began to kneel and pick itself up again, its body smoking in fumes. The next second, the flames sprouted out lively, and around its head shot to our presence.

“Are you ready?!” Link quickly questioned me. I nodded, gulping as I took one arrow this time, gripping the end tightly between my fingers as I set it up. “Wait for my signal!” I nodded again as Link began to take a run to the side, shield in hand once more. The Fyrus turned to his direction, but I was quick to aim this time, cutting it across the top of its eye. The Goron snarled as it turned to look at me prepare another arrow in hand. It began to rush in quick steps, swinging its chains forward as I dodged. Next, it opened its jaws, though not hearing Link’s signal, I rolled to the right, dodging the flames and running as they followed me.

“Now, Elysia!” I faced back, taking aim as the creature marched. I let the arrow fly as it caught the jewel dead center. The Fyrus creature roared as it stumbled back, and no sooner did Link haul the chain at its feet again. It fell forward as the flames died down, the ash and stone pillars collecting around from its fall. Link hurried to pick up the slack for my arrow stabbing, though this time, the Fyrus was quicker to recover. Link and I backed up once we saw the jewel flare in life, those red eyes glaring right to the Hylian. We rolled out of the way in separate directions, but this time, the Fyrus paid its sole attention to Link.

“Link!” I shouted, collecting five arrows and firing them, but they merely died from the contact of the flames that shot up its neck in defense. Damn it!

I stared helplessly as Link began to run along the rock wall, his shield in hand. Suddenly, a chain shot forward, halting Link from running. Link turned back to face the Goron, his face red from the closeness of the flames. He was stuck against the wall, and no sooner did the Goron open its jaws. I took a run forward, but suddenly Link ran the opposite direction, hopping over the chains. I watched in confusion, but suddenly I backed up, seeing an explosion orb shoot around the Fyrus creature, almost engulfing the room in flames. It roared again in disdain and shot its eyes to Link, who this time prepared himself with his bow and one arrow after his clothes off of the fire.

“Midna!” I asked, looking to Link’s shadow who was across the room. The shadow fumbled, but shot across the floor, riding underneath the Goron’s body and flashing up before me, “Hand me the boots!” I ran forward, standing at the end of the walking chains, making sure to keep my distance if that explosion of flames shot out again.

“You think you’ll be able to~?” she questioned, staring at me curiously. “You know...you won’t be able to do it on your own without a little help...~”

“Just give me the boots!” I shouted as Link had fired the arrow, and the Goron shot its head back, stumbling. The flames began to die down, and immediately I gripped one chain, the one connected on its left ankle. I picked it up, grunting as I began to pull back. The next second, the heaviness of the boots fell upon my weight, but I could not even lift one leg up. For that millisecond, I battled that this was beyond the stupidest idea I could come up with...that is until, I felt that pulse.

It was beyond strength and power, and in an instant, I felt the room sharpen in view, my pupils turning into slits. My muscles expanded and my teeth sharpened as I gritted them against each other. My hair flamed up and flared among my head as I began to tug back, the boots moving to my command as if they were ordinary footwear. I yelled angrily as the chain pulled back, my claws digging into my palms as I heaved greatly, knowing Link’s life was in danger. The next second, the floor rumbled greatly as the Fyrus fell forward, the flames instantly down and Link having sword in hand. He dropped his shield mid-run as he leapt forward, both of his hands holding his sword. He yelled bravely as he flew through the air, and stabbed the tip of the sharp blade against the jewel. There was a hurtful cry as I covered my ears, looking up to see the Fyrus shoot itself onto its legs, Link holding his sword readily for another strike. However, the jewel began to break off into tiny, flaming fragments, falling along the stone floor as the creature began to shake its head side to side. The next moment, it fell on its knees, its forehead shining brightly the lower it went to touching the ground. In a final outburst, the Fyrus shot its head back, and the jewel exploded, and turning the Goron’s body completely black.

There was a still moment, and then to my surprise, a burst of Twilight shot out in all directions from the possessed body. Midna removed the boots from me, and the moment she did, my instant change on my fangs and claws disappeared, leaving me to wonder how in the world she was able to do that....or was it all on me?

Link skillfully spun his sword back into its sheath, collecting his shield from the ground and equipping it onto him. The patriarch fell forward to the ground with the fragments of Twilight still roaming in the air. Just like in the Forest Temple, they began to pinpoint at the center of the room, the sound of broken glass collecting and making the room incredibly blurry. In a whir of a black orb, and with the Goron’s body turning to its normal rocky complexion, in front of Link hovered the second piece of armor, another Fused Shadow. Midna was quick to collect herself to zip across the room, hovering before it as I checked myself one last time before heading to their direction. Link took a brief look to me, and then his eyes glanced to the Fused Shadow hovering over his hand. 

“Well done~!” Midna congratulated, the end of her hair gripping onto the armor and collecting it gleefully within herself, “Now we have two Fused Shadows. You’ve been so helpful to me; I believe I should share a story with you as a reward.”

“A story?” Link raised a brow.

Midna giggled softly, “The one named Zant is surely the one who has cast this pall among your world, and no doubt wishes to rule it for his own bidding. The King of Darkness is very strong, but even this Goron was mere child’s play, compared to that of what he is capable of.”

“But we have a chance, with these Fused Shadows, right?” I questioned, “Because there is no way in hell he is planning on winning against us.”

Midna blinked to me, but nodded, “Zant will never be my king, either! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength. Not that your Zelda is much better....” 

Link’s eyes narrowed slightly, catching me a bit off guard, “What do you mean?”

“Honestly~! It appalls me that this world of light is controlled by that princess. A carefree youth, a life of luxury. How does that teach duty?”

“It may not, but there is no doubt she cares about the people of this world,” I unexpectedly defended, knowing Link was looking to me. Midna blinked, but I continued, “She gave up the throne to abide the rule of protecting her people, unlike this Zant who used that against her as leverage.”

Midna huffed, “...Then I guess I shouldn’t begrudge her the circumstances of her life. She didn’t choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on her...” Link and I shot a brief glance to each other when Midna looked away. What the heck was that about? Midna caring to not harm someone? She basically threw me into the deep end knowing I couldn’t swim.

“As long as I get my hands on the Fused Shadows, I’ll be just fine,” Midna replied softly. 

“What do you think..?” I whispered to Link. Midna didn’t even seem to acknowledge we were even in the room at that point.

Link whispered back, “Not quite sure, to be honest.” In a flick of her wrist, Midna sprouted down away from view the moment the patriarch began to rise on his feet. Link and I readied ourselves, looking to see the Goron rubbing his head continuously, and groaning in much pain. Link took a steady pace forward as I followed beside, our eyes looking up to the Goron who was now looking to us with one eye open. His body was much bulkier than the other Gorons, but something was held about his face, mature and ancient. 

“Who are you?” he questioned in a deep voice, looking back and forth between us.

“We were sent to rid you of the Twilight that possessed you,” Link replied, “My name is Link, and this is Elysia.”

“You two...rid of the Twilight within me, how so?” Darbus questioned.

“It wasn’t easy..” I replied, rubbing the back of my head, “but your clan trusted us to bring you back.”

“Then I am in debt to you, my Brother...and Sister,” Darbus bowed his head. Link smiled widely as I blinked. Sister eh? “Please, come with me, I will help escort you to the entrance of the mines once more.”

LATER:

Link and I stood before the Goron tribe, carrying supplies for our trip back down the mountain once we stood outside the trail. The steaming geysers were settled, and the activity of the volcano had dropped tremendously, making our trip down easier, especially with the usual trails now cleared by the Gorons. It was falling near the sunset, though we were unsure how long we were actually in the mines. We would arrive to Kakariko surely sooner near the night.

Link smiled as he bowed his head down, and I copied. We both stood straight up, and saw Darbus and the other Gorons elders before us, and bowing their heads along with the rest of the Goron tribe behind them.

“We owe you greatly for your endeavors to rescue our patriarch,” Gor Coron replied. “Our connection to Kakariko Village will fully be restored. We will be bringing down supplies immediately.”

“Thank you, that would help the village greatly,” Link smiled once more.

“May the gods of Hyrule watch over you, and help you save the rest of the lands that are in need,” Darbus replied. “Farewell, Brother and Sister.” Link waved as I walked alongside him, heading down the trail and soon out of sight.

As the sky was freshening up within our walk, Link looked to me, and stopped. I blinked to him, tilting my head in question. Link was merely giving me a soft look on his face, confusing me further.

“What, what is it?” I asked.

“Thank you, for saving me against Darbus,” he replied, “I don’t know how you did it, but you did it.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” I replied firmly. “It was needed to.” Not to mention...he still didn't know about my Twilight form. I'd rather keep it to myself. Even I didn't know how did it.

“But I need to ask...” Link thought for a moment, holding the bag over his shoulder more tightly, “why did you freak out, back in there? That was unlike you, and you never miss..”

I gritted my teeth beneath my mouth, shaking my head slowly, “...I don’t know. I just...got scared. Not everyone is like you, Link. You’re an idiot for waltzing in there....like.....” Link had stepped closer, and lifted a hand to tilt my jaw up lightly to face him directly. My face flared, my eyes looking to him in shock. They blinked rapidly, and they almost melted to see Link smiling...wonderfully. That saying, when people take your breath away, I knew now that it wasn't a total lie..

“Thank you, either way,” he replied. I swallowed, feeling my neck redden. His eyes sparkled gently in the rays of the setting sun, looking down to me as if...he was enjoying my company around him.

“..You’re welcome,” I replied softly. 

However, his smile dropped and he let go, “I promised Bo I would keep you safe. And I will, no matter what, Elysia.” I nodded slowly. Of course Bo would. “You won’t argue against it?” Link questioned.

I shook my head slowly, feeling my face turn redder, “...I will admit it....I didn’t know what to do in there. I never faced anything like that before and....” I looked down toward my opened palms, and sighed heavily.

“You’re safe with me,” Link replied. Link reached forward, gripping onto my shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked up to him again, seeing him smiling fondly, “Let’s go. It’ll be nice to rest in the village when we arrive.” And so, we proceeded our way down.

As crazy as this sounded....maybe traveling with Link might not be so bad. For some odd reason, I could see it, years from now as I looked up to the orange sky, a sense of tranquility rushing through my body.

_“See, I knew you could do it.”_

“.....Yeah.......” I quirked my lips to a smile, looking over to Link who looked back. “A bed sounds nice.”


	20. A Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any typos you might find, since I wasn't able to review over this since the beginning again. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Thank you for the support, I appreciate it greatly <3

By lucky estimate, we did arrive in Kakariko in the night, and as our feet touched the leveled soil, there was a sigh of relief from both the Hylian and me. The air was cool and present, our eyes trailing down the pathway leading down toward the spring of the silent, dark village.

Near the double doors of the Hotel was Renado, easily distinguishable because of his tall stature and clothes, along with the flickering candle he held on a portable, metal plate. His eyes trailed to our direction as we approached, his face full of glee to see us.

"You have arrived! Was your trip successful?" Renado questioned, hurriedly opening the door and motioning us to walk in when we trotted up the wooden steps. We did so, and the moment we did, I fell on my knees, holding onto my thighs for support. I was beat, and surprised that Link was still capable of standing upright. He dropped the bags by the door, and they made a soft thud, considering we didn’t really eat much while we walked down.

"Oh jeezes, I thought we would never get here," I hoarsely replied as I stood, feeling my legs swirled by a spoon practically. I could honestly just tip over and sleep.

"I can see Elysia had fun," Renado replied.

"You missed out, Renado. She was beyond happy," Link smirked gently, making Renado chuckle. “I had to convince her we had to come back.”

"...Shut..up," I lifted a finger toward the two. Ow, my arm.

"Barnes," Renado turned toward the bar, Barnes arriving from the back of the building. 

They wasted no time in preparing a table, and gladly we sat before the meat roasted for us, accompanied by eggs and a cold drink of water for each. They sat with us, but merely watched as I downed everything in a steady pace, and sipping water every now and then. Finally when the fork touched the empty, clean plate I looked up to see Link was already done, and wrapping his arms on the table, resting his head on them. I never really noticed him ever being tired, but I guess even this had drained the Hylian of any energy left; he wasn't made of stone after all as I recalled. 

Drinking my glass slowly, it fulfilled my thirst immensely, and I was indeed grateful to be treated well here, unlike in Ordon. It seemed so long ago since I was there, and to be quite honest, I saw no reason to go back. Maybe Link was right, I had no reason or purpose to go back, unless it was under Bo’s instruction. But even then, could he really keep me forever, away from the rest of the world? I mean, I have survived thus far, I was sure I could take care of myself, as long as I didn’t venture against possessed Gorons or man-eating plants.

"The Gorons agreed to fix any amends it had with you and the village," I replied on Link's behalf, who was breathing deeply and shuffling about. I reached over, pulling his hat off by grabbing the tip of it and feeling the thick, soft fabric. Link grumbled, but didn't say anything as he ran his fingers down his hair, then rested his hand on top on the back of his neck. He stilled, and then I looked over to Renado as I rubbed the hat between my fingers.

"I simply cannot thank you enough. I can only imagine it wasn't an easy challenge to handle," Renado replied. "I highly suggest you rest all day tomorrow, and continue your journey the day after." 

"I think we might take that. Link fell asleep," I replied, pointing to the Hylian with a finger. Indeed, the three of us looked to see Link was fast asleep, his face hidden within his arms, and his back heaving greatly in steady rhythm. I scoffed gently, still soothing his hat within my hands. Link was beyond anything I have ever seen, truly confusing.

"And the children?" I asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping their little heads," Barnes replied, rubbing the middle of his chest. 

"And how is Colin?" 

"He was highly attended since your leave," Renado smiled. "He is making a quick recovery, and should be moving soon."

I nodded slowly, "That's good, that he's taken care of."

"You don't need to hide it, Elysia.." Renado smiled warmly. I looked to him, and kept a stare, but shook my head. 

"I'm not hiding anything," I replied, biting the inside of my mouth gently as I slightly squeezed Link's hat in my hands.

"Hmm.." Renado hummed. "Then perhaps it’s time to take Link to a bed." I nodded, shaking my thoughts out and standing up to hurry to Link's left side, his hat stuffed gently in my tunic. Renado took the right, though Barnes stared at me in confusion.

"I can handle the weight," I replied, raising a brow to him. He grumbled as he set off to clean the dishes.

"You have thick skin, Elysia," Renado chuckled, beginning to head up the stairs as I carried Link steadily on my side.

"Always had it," I replied as Link stumbled slightly, his head resting on Renado's shoulder. We continued up the steps until finally we made it to the top step and began to lead our way within the first room.  
It seemed the beds had been pushed together, and when we entered the dim lit room, I saw Talo, Malo, Beth and Luda all huddled together, though Colin was in a separate bed on the opposite side, still recovering indeed with some gauze wrapped around his arms. There were two more empty beds on Colin's left side near the door, and we began to carefully and quietly lead Link to the one in the center. Renado took the full weight and laid him down as I hurried to the other side of the bed.

"I'll settle him in," I replied with a nod. Renado took a glance to me. "I'll be quiet."

"Then I shall leave you to him. Good night, Elysia. I shall see you in the morning."

"Night," I nodded, looking to see Renado smile, and begin his way out of the room and walking down the steps, heading toward the bright room below us.

Seeing I was now alone with Link, I turned my attention to the children behind me, but saw they were fast asleep. I had to make sure..

I turned my gaze to Link now, settling myself beside him. I reached to pull my bow and quiver off of me, along with any heavy pouches I was carrying. I settled them along the side of my bed, nearest to the door. I turned back to face Link, and began to unbuckle the belt that held his sword after I placed his hat at the top of his pillow. I turned Link to his side as I removed his sword, quiver, and shield. I lifted one of his arms, and began to remove the bow off of him, being careful not to catch anything, and began to settle things neatly beside the post of the bed.

"Hmmnn," Link mumbled, his eyes flickering.

"..Shh," I replied, beginning to slowly untie the front of his green tunic. With my face without a doubt a scorching red, I kneeled and hovered over Link, and began to tug the tunic over his head. His toned arms followed as I watched, blinking slowly. Not once have I ever undressed a male...and for some odd reason...it caught my interest. He was simply pudding in my hands, his face soft and warm with his wrists falling out of the short sleeves and onto the pillow near his head. His hair had prompted up along his head, creating a silky mess. 

With tunic off followed by the chainmail, Link was left with his old, muscle shirt from Ordon. I blinked; surprised he was still wearing it. Then...I remembered the spring. 

Underneath all these clothes was a body to behold. Full of muscle and strength, yet his fingers held the lightest touch. He had no bounds to showing his true potential, but then knew how to restrict and hold it properly. He was beyond any man I had ever met or encountered with, who valued friendships and people, rather than the lust craving for sex or drinking. All that muscle was for working for other people, to make sure they were happy and safe. It was enticing to think about him, and here he was, beat before me with his blood warm and fresh. 

Why, why was I even thinking this? It was unusual of me to do. This wasn’t me, to be pondering on such things, of relating a person’s body to anything else. I didn’t understand how my thoughts could have come to this, or why I was rationalizing these protruding interests I was creating for myself. Link was a companion, and he always would be. Nothing more, nothing less.

I swallowed roughly, feeling my chest heaving in deep quakes as I stared at him. That smell of cattails and wood sunk, making my eyes flutter. I reached forward, and brushed Link's hair back. It felt so soft in between the webbing of my fingers, taking me completely off guard. Slowly my digits wrapped and cleaned off Link's hair, my back sighing heavily. 

And here I was again, pressing past my boundaries because of my curiosity. That sense of being human was kicking in, and it was bothering me tremendously. To be touch like how I’m touching Link, to know someone was looking out for me. It reminded me of Ineza, when she used to braid and stroke my hair. 

Was it possible, that I was caring...for everyone now? No...I couldn’t possibly. Not right now, when I needed to focus what was in hand. And yet, I worried for Link, for the children, for Renado, for Barnes and Bo, and....for Link. I surely thought I was going to lose him those instances back in the Forest Temple, and now in Death Mountain. But Link has proven me wrong thus far, that he could take care of himself. It was so ironic, how it was the other way around. Link had to be taking care of me. 

How pathetic have I become to succumb to such lowness of defense? Was it my rationalizing again? To be cared for? To be shown some type of emotion to just remind myself that I needed social interaction, the one thing I failed the most at doing?

"Oohh~?" Slowly I looked up, seeing Midna was floating upside down in her shadow form, and her large eyes looking to me. I slowly raised a finger, pressing it to my lips. She blinked.

"They're asleep," I replied, indicating to the children behind us. "And so is he." My eyes traveled across Link’s face. I continued to run my fingers through his are, the buds of my palm touching the temple of his head, and feeling his heartbeat there. Slowly my hand drew down, and stroked the side of Link’s face. He sighed gently, moving his mouth gently as he nuzzled himself against my touch.

"My my, you're getting very touchy with the hero here," Midna replied softly, hovering over me. 

My face flushed redder, feeling his skin firm, covered in some dirt. I wiped it off gently, feeling Link relaxed in my grip, and humming softly in his sleep. Looking at him like this, it made my blood run and burn. It felt so hot in the room now, but it was inviting to say the least, to stay like this, to look at him for the rest of the night, and not say or do anything else. I was still not attracted to Link, but it was his way of being, of thinking and pursing that kept me on my toes. I could only wonder what was running through his mind. What could be?

"Even heroes get tired," I replied, sighing heavily. 

"Shouldn't you be as well?" Midna questioned, raising a brow.

I shook my head slowly, "I'm no hero." I brushed my left thumb underneath Link's right eye, looking genuinely at his face. His mouth parted slightly as my eyes drew to it.

"Oh, then what are you, hmm~?"

I shook my head slowly, feeling Link exhale deeply. The ash odor ran along his face, and then traveled up to enter my nose. I inhaled, feeling my eyes quake and shift, but I swallowed, keeping myself steady. I felt so weak for that smell, even though I knew it was Twilight.

"I'm just a fox, helping out to save a friend," I replied, my gaze dropping. "Ilia...I need to find Ilia for Bo."

"Is that really all? Not everyone has the same agenda," Midna commented.

I nodded slowly, the line of my mouth turning firm, "Yes..that's all. But Midna.."

"Hmm~?" 

I looked up to her as I pulled my hand away from Link, "Why wasn't I lost, to the Twilight? Like Darbus?"

Midna suddenly smirked, "Curious? Just because the old saying pertains to the cat doesn't mean it doesn't apply to all the other animals."

"I should've been lost, or possessed, but I'm neither," I persisted, the darkness of the room adjusting to my vision, and letting me see Midna more clearly. 

"To tell you the truth, Gerudo, I am interested myself," Midna hovered right in front of me, blocking Link from my view. "So vastly interested, waiting for that lovely transformation again." Why did I get the feeling she knew something that I didn't?

With eyes narrowed, I stood, and then proceeded to pull the blanket over Link, making sure he was settled. Next, with Midna still looking to me as she sat crisscrossed in midair, I rolled onto my bed, facing the opened doorway with my back facing Link and Midna. I could hear her soft giggle, making me grit my teeth. The nerve of that creature.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it," Midna suddenly whispered beside my ear. I kept absolutely still, staring ahead to the light flickering among the wall, my body tense as that ash sensation began to run up my spine. 

Suddenly, Midna's hand was stroking my bangs from my face, her sharpened fingers digging across my scalp. My eyes rolled from the sensation, and slowly I looked to her. In a jolt, I stared wide-eyed at Link, his face beyond close that I could taste that Twilight pouring out of his mouth. It was parted open, quirked on one side to expose a grin. 

Though when he spoke, it was Midna's voice, "And you don't have to be ashamed of this." The replica Link continued to stroke my hair back, and I swiftly gripped Midna's thickened wrist, making her stop. I stared wide eyed to her, seeing she was hovering fully over me, with Link's chest against mine. I briefly looked over to my right, seeing the real Link was sound asleep.

"Surely you are curious~," she whispered, grinning her mouth to one side.

"I have no time to waste for something like this," I hissed.

Midna giggled, raising a brow, "Oh, is that so~? Suite yourself." In a whir of darkness, Midna was back to her old self, and proceeded to dive into the ground, and move her way in a slither to Link's bed. I swiftly sat up as I looked over, still hearing a faint giggle. I looked up to Link who was still sleeping, his eyes flickering slightly. His chest heaved in relaxation of his dreams and slumber, though I knew I wouldn't be so lucky. 

I turned over on my side again, facing the doorway and resting my arm beneath the pillow. With final heaves, my eyes began to roll within my sockets until finally I found my own slumber, but lost myself within my pounding thoughts. 

THE NEXT MORNING: 

The morning was pleasant, slightly dry but manageable. Fully dressed and awake, I decided to get up and fixed my bed. After that, I looked over to the other beds, seeing the children were no longer resting, and all that was left was Link, who was amazingly still sleeping. I blinked for several moments in his direction, but said nothing as I collected my weaponry and pouches, and began to head down the stairway at the far side with the smell of breakfast reaching my nostrils.

Below on the first floor was Barnes with the other children, Renado making sure they had enough food for everyone as he ate along with him. As I made my way down, the children glanced my way, Renado following their gaze.

"Elysia!" Colin greeted as he waved gently. “We saw you and Link, but Renado advised us to not wake you up.”

"Hey, how are you twerps doing?" I raised a brow.

"We're not twerps," Talo defended, biting onto a sausage. "Were iff Link?"

"He's still sleeping, so make sure to not disturb him," I replied firmly, taking a seat and sitting next to Luda who scooted closer. I looked to her, seeing her smiling widely. Beside her was Colin, and sure enough Beth was on the other side. Renado sat across from me as Malo and Talo sat next to each other, an empty seat on my left.

"How was your quest?? Tell us about it!" Luda persisted. The others looked to me as I blinked.

"Elysia needs something to eat as well," Renado replied.

"It's fine," I swiftly replied, waving a hand. I cleared my throat, the children leaning into their chairs toward me. In a sudden burst, I threw my arms up, making Beth, Colin and Luda jump in their seats. Talo blinked as did Malo, who was sucking on a spoon.

"As we ventured into the trail of Death Mountain, the scorching heat was unbearable, burning our feet as we trekked upon the top of the summit," I began, curving my hand upwards in a J shape, then threw my arms open, and spreading my fingers apart. "The vultures were large, big enough to lift a human off their feet, and whisk them away for a feast! Link and I battled many as we got closer to the top, but to our sudden surprise, the mountain battled against us, and threw hot geysers in our way!"

"Uh huh," Talo fixed himself in his seat.

"We grew weary and weak, but nevertheless we came upon Goron territory! The Gorons were triple in size, and battled us as they transformed into spiked up orbs, and rammed themselves into us! But we did not fret, with Link having shield in hand, he battered against them and cleared the path for us. He wrestled the biggest Goron you could imagine, and gained us passage into the volcano."

"Then what?? Then what?!" Talo cheered, drumming his hands on the table. Malo stared wide eyed as did Colin, with Luda and Beth biting onto their food in anticipation.

I stood up, throwing a hand forward and pointing to where Barnes stood behind the counter, who looked at me in a deadpanned stare while cooking the food, "Archers awaited us by the hundreds, and without hesitation, knowing our lives were at stake, I attacked in front and shot every arrow I could get my hands on! When they were losing ground, large fire breathing lizards swarmed us, but with sword in hand, Link fended them off easily as I continued to shoot arrow after arrow!"

"What next!?" Beth blinked rapidly. 

I sat down this time, though with legs apart as I leaned forward, and spread my arms in front of me across the table, "After we defeated them, injured but ready, there it was..." My voice dropped into a whisper, "A dark cave stood in our path. Everything was in silence, but as we walked inside, there it stood..."

"What stood, what stood there!?" Talo gripped onto the table. 

I looked to each and every one of them of them, "In the wake of all evil-" I slapped my hands on the table, making everyone, even Renado, jump in their seats, "A Goron the size of a mountain, bursting into flames and sprouting lava across its back!!! It burned with rage and revenge, possessed and with eyes blood red; it broke off of its chains and ran to our direction!! We had met our end, our deaths as it opened its jaws to feast on us!!!"

"Ahh!" Beth and Luda screamed as they huddled against each other with Colin who covered his face, peeking through his fingers. Talo's face paled as Malo merely stared.

"The flames quaked the cave walls, and surely we thought we would die in there! But scared as I was, I shot my arrows, and pinned the beast to the wall! In a mighty jump-" I leapt onto my chair, and pressed a boot against the table's top with a finger pointing forward and making the plates rattle, "Link, the valiant Spartan, swung his trusted sword and sliced through the flames, and cut the beast right in half!"

"Yeah!!" Talo cheered as he jumped out of his seat.

"B-But what about the Goron?! Aren't they supposed to b-be n-nice?" Colin questioned. 

I settled myself down, clearing my throat, "Yes, indeed the Goron was. But he was possessed, and in spite of everything we faced, we took the challenge to free him, and save him from the wretched Twilight that seized his soul. The battle was won, and we won the trust of our Brothers!" Talo continued to cheer as did Luda and Beth.

"That is some story." I blinked rapidly, shooting up my glance. I reddened to see Link was resting his arms against the frame of the stairs above, his chin prompted in his hand with legs crossed beneath him to lean him forward. 

"H-How long have you been standing there?!" I asked hurriedly. Oh jeezes, he saw me acting stupid.

"Is it true, Link?!" Talo wiggled in his seat, the children looking up to the Hylian.

Link smirked, "Yup, every single word she said."

"That's so cool!" Talo squealed slightly. 

"You're both so brave!" Luda smiled widely.

"Tell us another story, please??" Beth pleaded.

"Later, I'm sure," Renado replied, motioning the kids off their seats, "Come; we have a few literacy lessons to do."

"Aww.." Talo sighed and he moved out of his seat. The children followed with Renado outside as he opened the door, then closed it behind after giving me a small smile. 

I looked to the plate being placed in front of me by Barnes, who then went to go make a second dish. I glanced my eyes to Link who reached the bottom of the steps, smiling widely to me as he made his way over. He was dressed in his tunic again, though his weapons were not on him. I could only wonder if he was questioning who undressed him.

"Didn't know you could tell stories," Link replied, taking the empty seat on my left. 

I cleared my throat, trying to rid of the red flush on my face, "Erm...hmm." I shrugged my shoulders, swinging my feet. 

"Did they used to tell you stories, in Gerudo?" Link asked. I looked to him, nodding as I swiftly picked up my fork, and began to eat my meal. Link soon joined me as we ate in some silence, then unexpectedly Barnes came to sit with his. 

He scratched the top of his head, looking to each of us, "Say, any of you interested in buying bombs?" 

"Bombs?" Link blinked. "You sell them?"

"I make and sell them," Barnes replied. "With this ghost town, it's getting hard to actually run a business."

"Think we need bombs?" Link looked to me.

"Hmm.." I stroked my chin, munching fully then swallowing nicely. "Perhaps, depends where we go.”

“Oh, come on, can’t help an old geezer like me?” Barnes questioned.

“Hm...” I continued to stroke my chin, but nodded once, and turned to him, “We'll cut you a deal. We buy bombs, and we'll throw in a few more Rupees in there."

"What's the catch?" Barnes crosses his arms, resting them on his rounded belly.

"You teaching me how to make bombs," I finished.

"What?" Link blinked as he slightly choked on his water, looking up to me with a raised brow. I ignored him as I continued to keep my glance to Barnes, who was looking to me with a brow arched.

"Hold on a sec, me teaching you how to make bombs?" Barnes chuckled, "That smells like disaster." 

I grew offended of his comment, gritting my teeth, “Just because I look incapable of making weaponry doesn’t mean I don’t know.” I crossed my arms, “No sale then.” 

"...How much Rupees are we talking here?" I reach into my tunic, pulling out two, large pouches of Rupees. Barnes eyes widened, and he cleared his throat as I dropped them onto the table, making the plates rattle again, "..That's a lot of Rupees."

"Deal, or no?" I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes to him, “And you can’t make snarky comments to me while you teach me.” 

"...Fine, deal," Barnes replied, taking the Rupees and standing. "Then we begin when you’re done." We watched Barnes opened the door outside, indicating to me where his shop once. Then Barnes was gone, and the door closed with a thud. I turned to Link who gave me a questionable look as I began to finish the rest of my food.

"Why do you want to learn how to make bombs?" Link asked.

"Psh, so we can make bombs on our own," I smirked, placing a hand on my hip. Link blinked, and the next second he scoffed, chuckling. 

"You're sneaky, you know that?" Link finished the last of his meal and stood next. "How long do you think it will take?" 

"Give me four hours, and then we're good. Plus, I still need to beat you," I replied, rolling my eyes. “I haven’t forgotten about our match.”

"I suppose we're staying here the whole day, yes?" he asked.

"I would consider myself lucky if I were you; that's four hours of practicing that bow. But then again, you won't even stand a chance."

"Uh huh. I do have to tend to Epona, but even then, I'll be ready to take you on."

"Uh huh, sure," I waved a hand, standing as I picked up my plate and placed it into the bucket of cold water on top of the counter. As I made my way to the door, Link called to me. I stopped and turned, placing a hand on my hip.

“Yes, what is it?”

“...Thank you,” Link smiled warmly. 

I blinked, “...For what?”

Link smiled wider, crossing his arms on the table, “For accompanying me, and putting up with me I suppose.” 

I scrunched my eyebrows together, but dropped my hard gaze, shrugging, “Eh, it’s whatever.”

“Have fun,” Link advised with a smirk as I walked out of the Hotel, and began to make my way toward Barnes’ shop near the exit of the town. Well, that was weird. Wonder where that came from...

LATER:

After having successfully pissed off Barnes multiple times to my pleasure and stayed attentive to his teachings, I found making a bomb to be.....very tedious. I mean, I could stay sitting for hours carving my arrows and sanding them down to perfection, but it didn’t seem I had patience for this as much as I would like to. I understood the basics and the techniques into creating the bombs, but with the materials needed, I don’t believe I would be making them so often if it meant I would be traveling with Link. It seemed my pay off of the Rupees was a bargain wasted, but then if I thought about it, I knew how to make bombs now, if need be.

Seeing the sun high in the sky, I figured I was in there for about....three to four hours as I had calculated. Barnes had handed us me two bomb bags, one for Link and the other for me, though I found the moving bugs within my pouches more reliable to attach to my arrows. I mean, the bombs were about palm sized, but really, tying it to every arrow tip before shooting? It would take too much time honestly.

As I walked down the wooden steps, I remember Barnes babbling about...underwater bombs. Huh...odd. How would the bomb go off underneath the water? The guy must be nuts, since nothing was even attempted as such. Shaking the thought out, I began to walk down the walkway of dirt, and seeing a huddle of bodies at the end of the path where the spring stood. Link was there with Epona, cleansing her off as the children played near the edge of the water. I quirked my mouth and began to head my way there.

“Elysia!” Luda called out to me as I smiled lightly, seeing she had made another doll from the weeds around the lake. I looked up to see Link turning to look at me, his boots off with his pants rolled up to his knees. Colin was wearing his hat while his effects lay near where Malo, Talo and Beth sat, playing along the dirt.

“Here,” I replied, tossing one bomb bag forward. Link swiped his arm across the air, snatching the bag. He opened the mouth of the pouch, inspecting the bombs inside as he then looked up to me.

“So how did the lesson go?” he raised a brow.

“A lot more complicated than I thought. I mean...I’ve seen how blades, swords, bows and hammers are made, but the bomb process is too tedious. Not something I would like to do for the rest of my life, but I think it will benefit us later,” I shrugged, sitting down on the ground.

“Look, Elysia.” I slowly turned, blinking rapidly to see it was Beth talking to me. Wow, this was new, but I looked to her hands, seeing she was holding a delicate, yellow flower in her hands, “Isn’t it pretty?”

“...Yeah,” I nodded, reassuring her.

“Did you want one?” she questioned, smiling brightly with Luda beside. Before even answering, they fled across the water, and began to reach the flower near the rock side of the small waterfall of water.

“Have you seen Link’s bow?” Talo asked next, signaling me to look over as I did. He stroked the wood of it as Malo was inspecting the quiver, “It looks awfully old, but still cool! Have you challenged him yet?”

“Oh he knows,” I replied, raising a brow toward the Hylian.

“Heh, ready when you are,” Link smirked as he brushed Epona’s wet mane. She huffed briefly as Link washed his arms and hands in the spring, and then proceeded to walk out of the water.

“I was ready the moment you got that bow,” I replied firmly, crossing my arms. Link chuckled as Talo and Malo immediately stood, though they helped Colin up who sat quietly beside.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Colin asked.

“Link for sure!” Talo cheered with a fist pump as Malo nodded merely in agreement. 

“No, it’ll be Elysia,” Beth commented as she and Luda arrived, holding bundles of flowers in their arms. 

“I agree. She has sharp aim,” Luda nodded once, “What about you, Colin?” 

“....Erm.....” Colin blushed as all the children looked to his way, realizing it was a tie. Link chuckled as he ruffled Colin’s hair, and then proceeded to retrieve his effects with bow and quiver in hand once he placed on his boots. 

“You don’t have to pick a side,” Link replied to Colin, then smirked as he looked to me, and stood right in front, “Would like to keep this as a surprise.”

“How sad, not accepting your fate, Link,” I quirked my mouth, staring at him intently.

“They are merely words coming out, Elysia. Show me with action,” Link beckoned. I pouted slightly, but retrieved my own bow and arrow in hand, spreading my legs apart. We both stared at each other, arrow in hand with grips tight onto our similar weapons.

“So, what’s the target?” Link raised a brow, keeping his glance to me. 

“This will be your target.” We all turned to the right of me, looking to see Renado placed a plain board of wood at the center of the pathway. In the middle of the wood was a ring of red circles. He collected his hands beneath his robes, and began to make his way toward our direction. Wow, wasn’t this a coincidence he happened to have something for target practice.

“Heh, really want to put yourself into this, Renado?” Link scoffed gently. “You might want to console Elysia when she loses though.”

“ALRIGHT, you’re so on!” I stomped a foot, glaring at Link. “Just because you’re a favorite for weaponry does not mean you will be winning this.”

“By all means Elysia,” Link leaned, grinning widely as we touched foreheads, “give me your all.”

The path was immediately cleared, with Link drawing a crevice among the ground with the ball of his foot. We stared intently to one another, then faced forward as our attention flew to the sign that stood ten yards away. Behind us stood the children, watching in tense silence with Luda and Beth on my side, Talo and Malo on Link’s, and Colin in between us. Renado and Barnes (who had finished cleaning up his shop after my messes) stood at the left side of me, closest to Link.

“Archers, at the ready,” Renado announced. “You shall fire one arrow within each of the three rings. Once you have, we will move the board further back. The first one to miss the target is deemed second best.”

“Which will be Link,” I added casually, raising a brow slightly. 

“Keep talking, Elysia,” Link rolled his eyes, “Ladies first.”

“That’s why I’m waiting for you,” I arched my brow further up, smirking at his irritated expression. He grumbled as he steadily raised his bow in perfect stance, plucking his arrow back. However, he shot his glance to me. 

“Don’t try anything,” Link replied.

“We’re doing this fairly. I wouldn’t,” I replied firmly back. Link watched me for a couple more seconds, but turned his attention forward again. Link fired his arrow with precision, and it sliced through the air easily. The tip of the arrow burst in a thud as the sign shook slightly, but held itself steady from Link’s pierced arrow. I waited as he shot his next two arrows, all catching their marks within the red surface of the crimson rings. He smirked as he spun his bow in his hand, and then spread his free arm forward toward the direction of the sign.

“Your turn,” he advised. I scoffed as I swiftly brought my bow up, and in quick accuracy, the arrows shot in simple order inward. I glared over to Link whose gaze turned steady. 

At that moment, I knew this wasn’t a fun tease, but a game of pure competition. Ever since the cavern in the mines, I knew my archery skills were in full threat because of Link’s new accessory of a toy. I was trained to be the best, and there was no way in heck I was going to let my title leave me.

“Ten more yards, Barnes!” The cleaned off sign was pounded into the ground with a hammer, and with Barnes hurrying to the side to make sure no arrows would strike him, it took no time for the two of us to fire. Link’s arrow kept a steady, slow pace, soothing with the wind as mine were more aggressive, and pierced with a snap among the air. I knew Link was placing all of his concentration on this, and it worried me vastly. 

“Forty yards!” Barnes called out as he pounded the sign further into the ground, making it face us equally. Our chest breathed heavily, our eyes locking to each other briefly. 

Link steadied himself, his body bending slightly sideways as he bent his knees apart. He cracked an eye open as he let the first arrow fire, hitting the mark right on the edge. He frowned, and slipped the second arrow in hand. I watched him carefully, seeing his index finger adjust itself slightly upward, tilting his arrow. I narrowed my eyes, but once the arrow flew, I realized he was plotting on how to fire them instead of where to aim, but it hit the center of the ring perfectly. Okay, now I was worried beyond capacity. 

It took me a bit to think as he fired the last arrow, and then stepped to the side to let me by. I steadied my aim, breathing slowly as I tightened my grip on the arrow. One by one, the arrows flew as the breeze pick up slightly, but did not falter my children from hitting their destination. 

Further and further back the sign went, but the hostility was growing without fault. More aggressively I shot my arrows while Link kept his aim firmly, the two of us giving each other glares instead of glances now. I could feel my organs constricting, disturbed of this new oncoming threat. I had to beat Link, I just had to. I wanted it so bad.

“A hundred yards!” Barnes called out after pulling out the other set of arrows. Link prepared himself as usual, but now, the air blew to present itself noticeable, and surely, I knew it would affect our aim. However, Link seemed unfazed by it, and he shot the first arrow in his possession. It cut through the air hostilely this time, catching me off guard. He was quick to twirl the second arrow in hand, and shot that the same, and caught the edge of the second, inner ring. He had one more to go. 

“C’mon, Link!” Talo cheered with Malo clapping. Link planted his feet firmly, and he let the arrow sing forward. It struck against the board as Link’s hat dropped down from the pickup of the wind, and his jaw tensed. His arrow had hit the outer edge of the ring, missing its mark.

“Now you have a chance, Elysia!” Beth commented. I blinked as Link stared at his missed arrow, and moved out of the way while Renado kept a close eye on him. Oh jeez, now I felt the pressure.

I stepped up, standing behind the mark still visible. I slowly picked up my gold eyes, blinking slowly as the winds now picked up further. It whipped my hair around me as I narrowed my eyes, stretching my fingers slightly as my thumb held my bow in grip. I rolled my shoulders next, and then parted my legs slightly, more closely than I had previously had for the past shootings. 

With an arrow slipping into my grip from my quiver, I took aim as I calculated my throw. The winds died momentarily, and I wasted no time in letting the arrow go. It snapped as the end of the feathers blew in the wind, the tip having met its mark. As the sound of cheering dulled behind me, I felt this presence beyond me, holding my arms steady as I readied the second arrow. I felt it circling around my arrow, the winds kissing my skin instead of fighting. My eyes fluttered lightly, and then looked fully forward again. The winds wavered gently, and I slightly aimed to the right just a tad, and let the arrow go. The winds pushed the arrow slightly back to the left, and the tip hit the second ring. 

“She just needs one more!” Luda cheered as she clapped her hands, but again, everything was out of view, in distortion. Nothing else mattered but that ring, sharpening in my eyesight as everything else blurred. The air was visible, but it picked up massively around. I waited as I held the last arrow steady, but as I did, the winds were not dying. Of course, the fates chose to challenge me.

My eyes directed around my surroundings, the path of wind almost curving upwards, and toward the left side. I blinked, but reassured myself that I would hit that mark. I would have the winds help me. I swiftly aimed my arrow to the right, aiming for the outer edge of the board. I let the arrow fly as the winds picked up again, blowing my extension toward the left. In an angle, the arrow met the inner, third ring of red, and everything was coming back into focus. 

I blinked rapidly to find cheers behind me, but my eyes were on that board, watching Link’s only two arrows. I frowned slightly, lowering my bow as I looked to mine. I felt something heavy drop in my stomach. Then, reality hit.

“Huh, what’s wrong, Elysia?” Beth questioned. I looked down to see her and Luda had appeared in front of me. I blinked to their faces, but my expression didn’t change. Wow, I felt really stupid.

“Elysia?” I turned my head to the left, seeing everyone else looking to me. I shook my head slowly as I took a step to the side, away from everyone. Link raised a brow, extending his hand out to me. I stared at it, and then shot my wide eyes to him.

“Elysia, what’s wrong? E-Elysia!” Link called out as I shook my head frantically, having bolted and running from the group and cutting around the bend of the canyon, passing the spring. I found myself running out of the canyons, away from Kakariko as the wind helped me escape, guiding me back to my prison self, and from everything else I had fooled myself into believing. 

I had beat Link, but I was nowhere near satisfied.


	21. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's somewhat of a steady chapter, but it will give you a glimpse of Elysia's past life. And yes, Ineza and Raveza are finally introduced, but again, this is years before than what they are now. Will we see them again? Only time will tell.
> 
> Thank you for all the support thus far, I appreciate it greatly. Please, enjoy (:
> 
> I just realized school starts next week. I'm so excited xD I know for some of you it started early, so I hope it goes well for you!   
> Because of school, the chapters might come out a little slower, but I try to stay on schedule with a new chapter within two weeks or so. Ciao~

The world of Hyrule was unlike any place. It was free and wide, with various forms of lands, stretching miles with no bounds of an easy life. The sun was high perched among the tinted yellow sky, the clouds dispersing then recollecting, creating images unseen in the mind, wonderfully dancing in the breeze of the rotating world. 

I had lived here all my life, and everything was but normal. I was from Gerudo, a part of the world so vastly different than any place here, with different people far beyond any characteristic that a person had here where I was. I felt free in the desert, from all those years ago. I remember plowing through the dunes, rolling across the warm floor, feeling myself at ease with the world and everyone, with no burden of any sort. There was no regret, no danger, no sense of self doubt of where I was..

Yet, as I continued to run upon the lovely greens of Hyrule, there was no rest of any sort. My mind was bursting at its seams, too dumbfounded of the discovery that it had made from that fatal memory long before. I continued to run, my thighs hitting the tall grass of wheat. Further and further the distance grew, but I was nowhere near sanctuary, or freedom. No matter how much I was running, I felt trapped within my thoughts, trapped among this world that was not mine. 

And as I continued to chase this unreachable freedom, my mind began to wander off into some unknown haze, taking my body up into the heavens in a vicious haul, and into the spitting images of my memories. It was there I realized something truly vital: I could never change who I was, no matter how much I tried; I was unfit for this world since the very start.

****************************

SIXTEEN YEARS AGO:

_Warm. Cold, then warm again. Hot. Blazing. There, a shadow._

_I was lost, so lost. Where was I? Nothing but dunes as high as the clouds, the sand sinking me further into its maze. The walls, made of stone and brick shot from below, throwing the sand up in pride of its arrival._

_Why was I here?_

_The shadow looked to me, “You are not lost. You need guidance.”_

With an inhale, I woke up, my eyes shooting open to the ceiling above me. My short arms scrambled for the floor beneath me, but I breathed easy to find myself in my blanket made of silk. It felt hot and humid within the hut, but it felt pleasant for my endured skin. The shade of the hut set a scene of tranquility, and brought a sense of home upon the dry and cool sand beneath me, fixated to be durable as stone. I shuffled along the blanket, but sat up, accepting to be awake. 

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up, and inspected the inside of Ineza's hut. There were dream catchers of all sorts, some decorated in feathers and other in beads, though most held the combination of the two. Along the curves of the hut's womb were draping feathers, colored necklaces made of gems and jewels, silk fabrics and leathers of all animals, and pouches of different sizes that I knew held magical properties. It was like sets of rainbows inside, and it made me smile widely to find myself in here. Though, where was- 

"Elyisa, are you awake??" a familiar voice called from outside. I blinked rapidly, then remembered once again, I had woken up late.

I quickly stood up, tightening the band around my hair with a tug. Next, I moved the blankets off of me, dusting down my shorts. I looked to my bow that waited next to the fabric exit with my quiver beside it. I quickly collected them, strapping the leather on my chest with the worn out button to adjust to my small size and hurried outside. I flapped the fabric out of the way, and revealed the rows of stone, dome buildings before me, sloping down the hills of sand. 

I looked up to see Ineza before me, giving me a sincere stare as she approached from the side of the hut, "Child, did you oversleep?" 

"Nu uh..." I rubbed my eye, yawning briefly. "I was just having a strange dream."

"Tell me all about it," she replied, stretching her arm out to me. I gladly took her extended hand, curling my rounded fingers into her lean ones. My eyes drifted to the large tunic she wore, making her look like a priest of some sort. Her sleeves were cut off, revealing her toned arms, yet her face showed so much wisdom with the wrinkles it had among the edges of her eyes. She smiled warmly to my direction, and it was contagious to say the least.

She walked through the central pathway of the village while she guided me along. The domes all varied in size, whether they are a home or a shop. As usual like every morning, she stopped by the largest dome, having me in hand and waiting in line. In front were several people, smiling warmly and bowing their heads to her in greeting.

"Morning, Chief Ineza," they all replied in unison. Ineza raised her hand as a greeting, and the women villagers turned, facing forward again to the stall inside the hut with their braided hair swinging along their backs as they chatted with each other.

"But Nezzy, I'm not thirsty," I blinked, but she ignored my comment, and placed her boney fingers on my head, brushing my bangs back from my rounded face. I blinked from the gesture, but sighed contently to her action, and once again craved to her soothing presence.

"Tell me about this dream of yours. Perhaps I can shed some light on it," she replied instead. I hummed for a bit, curling my fingers further into hers, rocking on the heels of my sandaled feet. I looked down to them, inspecting the sand between my toes.

It was indeed an odd dream, one that I hadn’t experienced in a while. Huh. That shadow too, never saw anything quite like it really, but it wasn’t terrifying, as if I had met it before...a long time ago. Or I carried the sense that I had known of it for a long time already.

"Well?" I looked back up to Ineza, seeing her braids and beads chime as she leaned slightly, the folds of her robes increasing because of the soft sill they were made of.

"All I can remember now is...being in the desert. Alone. But, I was looking for something...or someone?" I raised one of my small brows. "Hmm...and there was a shadow..."

"A shadow?" Ineza tapped her fingers along her bottom lip while walking forward in the line, gently tugging me along as her fishtail braid swung behind her. "Perhaps the shadow is a depiction of yourself, or the person you were looking for."

I blinked rapidly, keeping my eyes to Ineza, "You think so?"

"Perhaps." Ineza was now before the stone stall, her fingers reaching forward to cup around the wooden bowl, "Open up, Elysia."

I did so, pulling my teeth behind my lips. The next moment, my lips met the cold water swirling among the bowl. I took big gulps until the water was all gone. I licked my lips clean, looking up to see Ineza was now taking her bowl for the day until the afternoon trip. 

"Thank you, Lila," Ineza replied softly. The Gerudo woman smiled to her and me as I waved back.

"Oh, off to do more archery?" Lila leaned her arm against the counter, looking to me.

"Mhmm!" I nodded frantically, smiling brightly. 

"If you keep it up, you'll be better than Raveza I'm sure," Lila chuckled, her braided pigtails resting along her prompted chest. Her hands touched her bare hips, her legs dressed in loose robes. She walked around the counter and kneeled before me, fixing my crop shirt down slightly, then fixed the bend of my pants more up to my hips, "But don't get too carried away, mhmm?"

"No doubt she will," Ineza replied, brushing my high ponytail, "How does her hair look?"

"My, your enchantments are splendid, Ineza! You should do my locks sometime. Only been able to grow them shoulder length," Lila commented. "It looks marvelous on her."

"T-Thank you," I blushed greatly, smiling widely. 

"I believe Raveza has already started her archery lesson with the other children. Ready?" Ineza lifted my chin. I nodded energetically as we made our way out of the shop, bidding Lila farewell and the other people waiting in line.

That truly amazed me, how people worked together here to preserve the water in the village. No one was selfish or greedy if there was more or less; everyone took the equal amount, because everyone was family here. 

As we approached the crossroads of the domes, we ran into clerks and commoners, all bowing their heads down to Ineza in greeting. She returned the gestures as we began to walk within the shades of the shops, and finally reached the open canyon below that was a few yards away from the back of the village. 

The winds picked up as we began to make our way down the slope of sand and mound, with the rock canyon wall in entire shade. Against the walls were boards of leather, all painted with rings of royal blue, sunshine yellow and deep red. Before each of the six targets was archers, varying in age, though my attention turned to the tall teen. She stood before the empty target at the far side, which was my place.

"Ready. Aim," she called out proudly, looking to each individual archer. When satisfied, she pointed a lean arm to her left, toward the targets. Her radiant hair curled behind her, creating a hill above her hair ribbon. The sides of her face were shielded in a curtain of deep orange, the end of her strands curving inwards to frame her face into spotlight. Her bronze, deep eyes smiled brightly while her lips kept a firm line.

"Fire!" She called out and the six pupils let their arrows shoot forward, and hitting their targets. However, I scoffed slightly, seeing some missing the bullseyes that were dead center. I looked up, but saw Ineza staring right at me, her arms crossed in front of her chest in disdain of my reaction.

"It is not polite to do that, Elysia. You remember when you would always miss?" she questioned.

"..I apologize," I replied sheepishly, feeling her pat my head once.

"Good, now go. I must return to attend some matters in the village." She hugged me tightly as I copied back the gesture, taking a sniff of her ginger hair. She pecked my cheek as she then stood up properly, and I watched Ineza go back up the mound. I began to make my way down the sandy hill, feeling the shade roll onto my shining face as I came into everyone’s view. Some of the archers turned around to look at me, smiling and waving as they flipped their hair, skins varying in dark hues.

"Late again, Elysia," the one beside me replied, her eyes bright with skin a dark almond. 

"Sorry," I commented. I looked up to Raveza who stood before me. I blinked rapidly to find her finger pressing right against the middle of my eyes. 

"My goodness, Elysia. You must properly get up next time," Raveza commented, quirking her lips to one side.

And as I could recall...it was like this every day. It was the same thing, waking up late, talking with Ineza, and going to archery lessons. But, I loved it, ever so much, even if Raveza gave me the usual lecture every day about getting up late. 

Just feeling those arrows leave my grasp, and hit their mark; it was music to my ears. It was an orchestra when we all seven girls hit the bullseyes directly, with Raveza using me as an example to follow. They were my comrades, my friends. The lessons took two hours, but even then when we were done, I continued to shoot my arrows, and once my bare, ordinary quiver was empty I would go up to the target board, and pry my arrows off the leather gently to not damage them and reuse them. Then I would resume my position, facing the target board once more.

"Elysia, you don't want to come play?" One of the archers came by, thumbing to the group of girls in the back. I looked up to her, shaking my head as my temples sweated.

I shook my head, smiling, "No thank you. I need to catch up with the hour I missed."

The girl slightly frowned, "But you'll be here for hours.....again." 

"Tomorrow, promise," I nodded. She pursed her lips, but agreed as she waved goodbye, and headed up the sandy hill to reach the village above. I watched them go, and then turned to prepare my arrow in my grasp. However, I looked to see Raveza standing beside me, her eyes scanning my face. She had her hands on her bare sides, the loose fabric around her waist shifting slightly when she stepped before me. I blushed slightly, looking up to her face. 

Raveza was indeed beautiful, her cheeks glistening in perfect complexion. Her skin was not cracked, and her elbows and knees were rounded with smooth flesh. Her lashes fluttered gently to me when she kneeled, the beads around her neck settling nicely along her collarbones. Her shoulders were bare, her cropped top covering her rounded breasts. 

"Why don't you go play today?" she asked me.

"I need to get better. If I go play today, I won't be able to catch up to you," I replied, fiddling with the bow in my hands. 

Raveza smiled, brushing my cheek and causing me to look to her directly, "You're still a child. You should go play."

"When I'm done," I pouted, keeping myself firm on the spot. She grew surprised, but argued nothing as she stood. She stepped around me as she pulled out her own bow from her back, and supplied it with an arrow. 

"Position ready," she looked to me at the corner of her eye as I swiftly placed myself in the same position as she did, my feet mildly apart and chest prompted out. "Important thing is, you aim to your target, but you don't fight against the wind. Let the wind guide your arrow," she replied. 

With a snap, her arrow cut through the thick air, and pierced the bullseye of her board directly. I watched in amazement, but concentrated as I let my arrow go, though it cut the wind roughly, and swerved to the right. I grumbled as I reloaded another arrow, staring at the previous arrow in disappointment. There was hardly any wind, I was so confused. 

Raveza came from behind as she adjusted my hips, and tilted my pelvis to the side. She straightened my back and lifted my chin a bit up. She stepped behind me and curled her fingers around my wrists, fine-tuning them properly.

"You know being the best comes with a price?" She whispered in my ear, making the edge of it twitch, "There always will be."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking to her.

Raveza's smile dropped to a line, "Once you're the best that is all you can be the best in. It's when you reach the end that you realize you sacrificed everything to be here. You can be two of three.."

I dropped my aim as I listened to Raveza's honey voice fill my empty cell of an eardrum. I could feel my body grow hot as she held up her finger over my shoulder, resting her arm on it with her fingers visible before my face.

"You can be great, you can be fast, or you can be well-rounded," Raveza counted her fingers. However, she inhaled deeply, "You can be the greatest of them all, and you can be quick, but you cannot be well rounded. You won't have many friends...."

"But, I want to _be_ the best," I blinked, looking to her determinedly. 

"And why is that?" Raveza asked, raising a brow.

"So I can beat you!"

Raveza stared at me incredulously, the corner of her lips twitching, until she shot her head back, and laughed, "Is that right?" Her voice was full of mirthful mock, but she giggled in humor, covering her mouth with a hand. 

"Yes! And I will, just you wait!" I yelled triumphantly. Raveza giggled whole-heartedly as she ruffled my hair next. I cracked an eye open, gritting my teeth behind my mouth. 

"Then we shall see, little Ellie," Raveza teased. She motioned a hand up, "Alright, aim!" 

And then, like every night, Ineza would come pick me up, and bring me to the festive circle in the center of the village with Raveza right in two, and carrying me on her shoulders with ease. The merchants and commoners all stopped their chores and duties, and followed right behind us like a parade while the advisers of the village would prepare the feast.

The fire filled the cold, desert night as the flicker of lights rose up to the heavens above, dancing with the women's shadows blazing and jumping among the floor. Jewels and beads chimed as I stared in awe, clapping my hands along the chanting and the pounding drums, at times joining as I spun my body around in joy, and waved my arms around like a wild, happy animal. The rattles of the beads in wooden containers filled the air with jubilation, and the clanking of ringed metals rung with luxury. Everything was music to my ears, from the instruments, to the crackling of the fire, and to the soft thuds of our feet against the sand.

I looked up to Ineza as I rested in her lap, observing her painted, red cheeks. She smiled softly as she leaned down, and pecked the top my forehead, brushing my hair away. My eyes flickered as I grew weary, and felt those firm fingers stroking my cheeks. The shadows of her face rose greater as my eyes began to feel heavy, my slumping hand reaching over to make sure I had my bow and quiver ready.

"Time for sleep, Elysia."

“Same tomorrow?” I asked wearily.

“Yes, of course,” she replied.

"Good night, Ineza." 

"Sweetest dreams await you, my child."

But....it wasn’t the same after that.

****************************

My eyes opened slowly, against the orange sunset. The wind was cold, making my skin shudder. My legs dangled over the grassy cliff, below me the rolling fields of Hyrule. My arms rested on one of the bars of the wooden, worn fence, my chin resting on them as my face was directed to the spitting image of the horizon. 

I was back here, my senses pushed, knowing my focus was pulled into my current life right now. All I could do was stare, knowing that I was here, and I couldn't be trapped forever within my good memories. What I would give...to give to go back. 

I sniffed, my nose slightly red from all the crying I had done. My eyes were in no way of escaping their pink despair. I heaved shakily, burying my face in my arms, and feeling my hair flowing behind me. They were here with me, I felt it, in my hair and in the wind, but why did it feel like they were dead? 

How I missed them so. I had the deepest part of my soul killed when they were gone. Oh, why were they gone? Why did everything change the day after that? It was all a blur to me, the travel through the desert, then to the grassy lands. I could not remember everything, except when Ineza gave me that one last hug, and let Bo place his arms around me, preventing me from following. 

I remember crying out to her, to Raveza to save me, to take me along, but even then, the hurt on her face told me otherwise. They were leaving me, and they left me for good, to an unknown place with people I did not know and who did not like me. To this day, it had not changed very much. There was still this tension among the village, and I was thinking of heading back, to hide away from everything else, but I knew deep within me I was lost anywhere I went.

_”I-Ineza! Take me, please!”_

_“Raveza, we must take our leave.”_

_“Nezzy, take me! No! Please take me! D-Don’t leave me!”_

_“It’s going to be all right child. I will take care of you.”_

_“Nezzy! Ravez-za!”_

_“Come, we must prepare your stay here in my house.”_

_“Nezzy.....why did she leave me?”_

_“She wants you safe is all. That’s all you ever need to know, Elysia. My name is Bo, and I will be taking care of you from now on.”_

"Elysia." The chanting of my name drowned into hearing, but I said nothing nor turned as I heard Link walking forward to me, Epona huffing gently from somewhere behind. I felt Link stop behind me, but I did nothing as I continued to stare forward, my ankles floating mindlessly beneath me. I buried my mouth further into my arms, settling myself against the fence. 

With an exhale, Link sat himself down beside me, and rested his right arm on the fence, his face resting on it as he looked to me. Again, I said nothing as I continued to stare ahead, blinking slowly. 

"Elysia, why did you run off like that?" Link asked softly, his left shoulder slightly touching my right. 

I made no moves to push him off, but I kept my glance forward, "...All this time...I was an idiot." There was silence, and my glance dropped down to the hills below, the flow of white petals flying beneath me, "I was an idiot to think I wanted to have this. That I could change."

"I don't understand," Link blinked, his face shining with eyes lightly colored yellow. 

"I was looking forward to the day of beating you. That's all I ever dreamed about, to see you lose against me..." I spoke slowly. I scoffed shakily, feeling my eyes quake, "But I wasn't happy."  
Link stared at me intently as I looked to him, seeing him shake his head slowly, "Why weren't you?"

"B-Because t-this wasn't what I-I wanted after all..." I gritted my teeth, my eyelashes flickering greatly. The tears began to build as my lips curled back, my teeth gritting against each other. 

"Elysia.." Link replied worriedly, reaching forward and gripping my shoulder gently, "Elysia, why are you crying..?"

"Because, Link,” I looked over to him, seeing him inspecting my face closely, “My feelings to you and everyone else have not changed, and they could never change. I still regret everything that had brought me to Ordon, and I still have that memory biting at me. It will never go away; I scarified too much to get here where I wanted, and not even you can change that.”

“Elysia...” Link rubbed the top of my back gently. 

I looked to him, and suddenly found myself wrapping my arms around his torso. I felt my back pulled, and I buried my face into Link's chest. He gently brushed my back as I melted myself against him, conjoining myself into his security walls. His chest was warm, warmer than the sunset as I curled my legs against him, feeling so helpless like a lost chick from her mother, like the day when I had separated from Ineza. I needed something to hug, something to hold onto. 

"This wasn't what I wanted..." I sniffed loudly, unable to shake the protruding knots in my stomach, all tugged to their extent. It hurt so much, as if my other organs were constricted, and gasping for their breath of life. I was dying slowly, slowly from this curse I had thrust upon myself. 

I had gone with Raveza’s choice this whole time, in order to bottle up my feelings for so long. I was the best, and I was quick, but in the end, I ended up not having any friends. This whole time, I saw everyone else as the enemy, and the worst of it all was knowing that I might’ve been wrong. Things could’ve developed differently, and they could’ve worked out better than how it was now, or what was already done.

"I'm so sorry, Elysia," Link whispered, resting his cheek on top of my head. His heart was benevolent to my ears, making my face flush as I continued to sniff, my fingers scratching and stroking at his tunic. 

"I don't know how to have a family. I didn't build myself around to have one again, when I left Gerudo...” I replied disappointingly, trying to clean off my tears. Link sat me up right again as he held onto my forearms, cradling them in his grasp. I looked fully to him, feeling completely embarrassed to be crying in front of him, of all people. I cower my head, my back slightly hunching. 

"Elysia, don't," he replied, rubbing my wrists. I exhaled deeply, sniffing once more as I cleaned my cheek of with my shoulder. "Don't think that way. You _are_ family."

I hurriedly picked up my head, my tears dancing in the air briefly, “But you can never be mine.” 

I watched as Link smiled faintly to me, "I don't know what you have gone through to come here, but just know Elysia, just know something..." Link reached as he took my hands in his grasp, squeezing them firmly, "I'm grateful to have you."

My eyes widened, and I wanted to pull myself back, but Link was keeping me firmly in place, his eyes glittering to their full extent among his softening face. I couldn't believe anything he was saying, but he was being so sincere, as if he was giving me all of his secrets at this moment. 

"Link.." I swallowed roughly, “This is absurd, we shouldn’t be talking about something like this-“

"No it isn’t. Whatever hardships you have come across, I understand full-heartedly. Elysia, you are my friend, and I do not wish for you to think you're not important. You are, to me, and to everyone else here," Link nodded reassuringly, lifting my hands further up. “You may not see us as family, but we see you as such. Don’t chase us away, because you’re afraid to feel that way again. Don’t you see? You’re expressing your feelings to me.”

“N-No!” I shook my head, “I’m no-“

“Yes you are,” Link replied firmly, as he began to stand up, and pulled me along. I was now standing up properly, the winds picking up as they kissed along the grass, swaying our hair among the breeze. “Don’t be afraid, Elysia. What else is there to say?”

"I-I don't know-what do I even say?!" I whispered desperately, blushing extremely bright. Link leaned as my eyes lifted to him, seeing his golden strands glow, the shadows of his face illuminating. He smiled further as he brushed the back of my hands with his fingers, holding me prisoner within his touch. 

"You don't have to say anything...” he replied, his hand suddenly reaching up, and holding my jaw. His thumb ran along it as my vision blurred, the tears picking up slightly again. My mouth parted open, feeling Link lean closer, his bangs resting against mine. He was so close. Everything felt so safe.

I looked up, seeing his eyes were watching me, turning to slits as his head tilted slightly to an angle. I could feel his cold breath among my mouth, making me sigh softly. Oh god. Gods of Hyrule, what was this feeling? The intensity flared, my nostrils flaring slightly to pick up that ash smell around him. I could pull him closer and smell him all day. Jeezes, it was pouring all over. 

"Do you...really want to kiss me..?" Link whispered on my lips, his eyes flickering. I sighed sharply, feeling my throat lurch from the sudden intake of his breath down my throat. My cheeks flashed red as Link and I looked right at each other, inches away. 

"...I just really like...how you smell right now," I struggled to say, curling my fingers around his.

"..You like how I smell..?" Link questioned, brushing to tip of his nose against mine. I bit my lip, suppressing a soft groan. Link scoffed gently, quirking the edge of his mouth, "I like how you smell right now, too."

"What do you smell..?" I whispered back, feeling Link step forward, and pressing my hands against his chest. Oh jeezes. He was letting me touch him.

Link wriggles his nose once, "I smell...fresh bark, a sweet spice...and ash." Oh sweet Zelda-mother-of-Hyrule, he could freaking smell the Twilight on me. UGGGGH.

"I don’t think it’s a good idea if we do.” I struggled to say, "Everyone else might be worried."

"No they wouldn’t, because I'm here," Link boldly replied. “They know I found you, and you’re with me.”

"Link, jeezes-"

"What?" he whispered huskily.

"I'm going to stab an arrow in your throat."

"That wouldn't be wise," Link whispered, pressing his temple against mine. His eyes were closed now, but mine were still struggling to stay open. I could fall into this, but I knew it was not the proper thing to do. We still had a journey to venture through, and let’s face it, this was something beyond me. I was not built to do this with anyone.

“You don’t see me more than this,” I replied firmly, “and I don’t see you more than a companion.”

“Then we’re on the same page,” Link breathed easily, his thumb stroking my cheek tenderly. My heart pounded in an erratic rhythm, making my heart spit out my blood in an unsteady pace within my veins. The Twilight within me was surging, telling me to get closer to him. It had a mind of its own, and was taking control of my judgments.

“T-then why are...we...” I sighed heavily, my nails digging into the fabric of his tunic.

“Just showing you that you are not alone, Elysia,” Link whispered gently in my ear. I exhaled softly as he held the side of my neck, and pecked my temple. My cheeks flashed red as I nuzzled his lips, feeling them stay in position, “You are never alone.”

“Thank you, Link,” I nodded gently. Link smiled as he pulled back, giving my hand a squeeze, and nodding his head over to Epona who waited at the side. I nodded as we both let go, and began to make our way to the horse. Link hoisted himself up and waited as I followed behind, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked behind to the fence as it grew further into the distance, leaving my feelings there with one last glance.

We began to set our path back into Kakariko Village.

LATER:

The sunset was present now as we entered the boundary of the village. Epona trotted to a stop as Link and I jumped down from the saddle, Link looking to me with a large smile on his face.

“See, is that so hard to just hug me so I know you won’t fall off?”

“...Yes, that is always hard,” I stared deadpanned at him. I rolled my eyes, though I looked to the spring to my left, seeing the water was glittering...more than usual, “Link.”

“Hmm?” Link followed my gaze, and steered his stare toward the spring as well. The winds picked up slightly as we both approached the edge of the water, Epona neighing once before taking a few steps forward. Link and I stood side by side as we watched the water glow immensely, and the wind silence to the deep voice of the spring.

 _“Heroic Link...”_ Oh jeezes, here we go again.

 _“North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru, you shall find....who you seek...”_ Then....the voice died in a whisper.

My eyes widened as Link shot his glance to me, but before I could speak, his gaze looked past me. I turned around, looking to Renado hut to see him standing outside, along with the children who had grown curious. Colin stepped forward, somewhat limping. 

Link and I hurried to stand before him, preventing him from moving forward, but Colin gripped onto Link’s forearm, and shook his once, “It’s Ilia. I know it is. You have to save her. When....when I thought I couldn’t make it, I would think of you and Ilia...and hold on, Link.” I felt my mouth quirk to the side, looking over to see Link look to him kindly, and his eyes blinking slowly to Colin’s words.

Colin began to stand up straighter as we watched him, “See, I’m fine now.”

Link smiled widely, but nodded once to the little boy, “I know you will be.” He ruffled Colin’s hair once.

“Then, you don’t have to worry about me anymore! Go help Ilia,” Colin encouraged with a bright disposition placed about him. 

“Leave the children to me. I will watch over them, I swear to it,” Renado stepped forward, placing his hand on Colin’s shoulder as he looked between Link and me. “Or does Elysia plan on staying?”

“Well...” I nodded slowly, crossing my arms, “I believe it is up to Link to decide.”

“Hmm?” Link tapped his chin, but smirked slightly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, “I think I’m going to need some archery lessons on the way, heh.”

“Oh?” Renado looked between the two of us, utterly confused as Link and I shared a smile. “Why did you run off Elysia?”

My smiled dropped as I looked to Renado, rubbing the side of my neck nervously, “I’m sorry, Renado. The past is sometimes hard to forget, but then I realized...you can’t really change it. What matters now it protecting what we have now, despite all the troubles we’ve gone through. I have a new goal now, rather than being the best at the moment.”

“Very well said,” Renado smiled to me.

I then down to the children as I kneeled before them, “Even though...we’ve had some troubles before, I believe it’s time we make amends.”

“Really?” Talo questioned.

“Yes, really. Even though I’m not the best babysitter, just know that...I care about you guys,” I replied gently, careful with my words, “Be sure to follow Renado, or I will personally come back and use you all as targets-”

“Elysia!” Suddenly, Beth shot forward as she wrapped her arms around me. I blinked in shock, my arms shooting out, but finding Talo, Malo and Colin all embracing me, with Luda snapping her arms from behind me. 

“Alright, alright! Knock it off!” I growled as they all cut in laughter, letting go of me. I swiftly stood as I fixed my tunic, then felt Link slap my back appreciatively making me groan, “Ow.”

“Then we shall not stop you from fixing what is broken among the lands,” Renado smiled with his eyes, “There are further bonds to amend there, and perhaps you can shed light into the Twilight that has cursed upon the world. In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient hero, and your deeds bring them all to mind, Link.” Renado raised his arms on his chest, and bowed, “May the graces of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way.” The children swiftly followed his gesture.

Link bowed in respect as I followed, lifting our heads up. He then turned to look at me as the others began to retreat back into the hut. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about, but then I realized his intentions when he explained to me what was at hand.

“I’ll be back to collect you, so we can search for Ilia. The Twilight boundaries are ahead, and I would rather clear those up before you trek further,” he replied.

“I understand. Will you take Epona?” I asked.

“No, she will stay here. Midna will come fetch for you once I have cleared the lands. Wait here for me?”

I nodded gently, feeling Link squeeze my shoulder reassuringly, and began to make his way forward, “Be careful!” I called out. Link smiled widely as he began to take a run out of the village on the northern side, me standing before the spring with Epona huffing beside me. I felt her nose nuzzle my shoulder, making me jump. 

“What, you like me too now?” I scoffed, reaching back as I stroked her muzzle. She huffed in appreciation as she trotted a bit in place, “C’mon, I bet he didn’t even feed you.” I grabbed her reins as I began to lead her toward the back of Renado hut, where the masses of hay rested for her to feast on, “Or at least....that’s what I think Ilia would do..”


	22. Ilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy jeez, I apologize extremely for the long wait. One page less than of my goal, but it seemed proper to stop here.  
> Thank you so much for your support guys, I appreciate it greatly, and I'm glad to entertain you (:
> 
> Without further ado, here is the next part, enjoy~  
> Excuse any typos you find, I wasn't able to go back and re-edit from the beginning.
> 
> I'll try to update within the next two weeks again. School literally just swamped me, and I wasn't expecting it. I usually update a lot more on my dA page, so if you want to know any announcements, or want to know how many pages I have written so far for the next chapter, don't hesitate to find out in my journals. Until then, see ya!

I could not recall for how many times I had waken abruptly, swearing to myself that Link was alright, and that he was clearing the Twilight with ease. That he was the strong figure he has always presented himself to be, and hit no faults whatsoever. But the fact that it was now approaching dusk made me concerned...a lot. No, I stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling, then averted my eyes around the room multiple tips, played with the tip of my ears, then flowed my gaze toward the window. With my knees on the bed, I peered over the small window behind me, staring down at the vacant lot of Kakariko Village.

As the purple streams of the morning began to hit the ground, trailing up along the pathway of the village, it began to create deep shadows around the spring, hitting the trees and shrubs around it. I couldn't contain my worry any longer as I made my way off the bed, knowing fully well that something must’ve gone wrong. What was taking him so long to get back? Did something happen to him? 

Packing my things as quietly as I could, I walked down the stairs with soft thuds, watching out for the creaks to prevent waking up the others in the Hotel. I reached the bottom step, and hurried over to the counter section of the first floor, reaching an arm over and grasping underneath the wood to grab a piece of fruit stashed within a woven, straw basket. With that in hand, I began to head over to the door, opening it, locking it, then heading outside as I pressed the door closed, making sure no intruder would go inside.

I stood before the opened ground, looking to my right as I walked down the wooden ramp to see Epona trotting out of her made shed and heading over to me. I blinked, simply bewildered how she was able to release herself from the bar of wood that kept her locked in. Oh wait...she was Link's horse...

With a huff she walked over to me, bowing her head and nuzzling it against my opened hand to her. With a brush of her mane, she was content and stood straighter, saddle and bags at the ready. My golden eyes gazed over to the pathway at the left now, watching as the winds slightly picked up, rolling past Barnes' shop and the abandoned buildings around. 

Link was taking too long now, even Epona knew it.

It was weird, now having this expectation of seeing Link to ease my nerves. It was odd to worry for someone you had been conflicting with for years, and to suddenly care for him was beyond anything I had anticipated, and so much more. That Hylian was simply unpredictable, not knowing what was going on through his mind. He was simple, but I was far beyond from being as such. Nothing was simple about me, and it was mind boggling for Link to have any patience with me, or forgive me for everything I have done to him.

He was beyond any man or person I have ever met, but that didn't change the fact that there was still this smite I had with him, one that I cannot ever relieve myself from. When you're fighting with someone for so long, and you suddenly become friends, nothing that was done or said in the past will ever go away, and sometimes, you just can't forgive them for it. Call me a grouchy Goron for keeping burdens, but I could never forget anything that was done to me in the past in Ordon, though the anger was not that heavy to Link as much anymore. 

With a heavy exhale, I grabbed Epona's reins, and began to lead her toward the spring. However, she pulled back, almost knocking me onto my back. I regained ground, ready to hiss at her, but then looked past her to see a zipping shadow along the ground. I walked around Epona, quickly quieting her before she could neigh and looked to the shadow Midna who shot out of the ground. Her glowing, yellow eyes motioned in my direction, her small arms wavering gently around her like they were swaying in the water along with her tiny ankles.

"Midna, what took you so long?" I questioned immediately.

Midna hummed for a moment, "We hit a problem."

"What happened? Where's Link?!" I asked.

"I'm afraid to say that he's at the bottom of a lake now. He was the bet asset I ever had."

My mouth dropped, "W-What?! What are you...no..."

"..Hehe, I'm kidding~ he's in Hyrule Castle right now~" Midna chimed in. I glared to her, feeling her smirk beneath that black mask of hers. "Oh? So you were worried~" 

"Midna I'm going to snap your neck I swear!" I hissed. I growled, but exhaled, "Why is he in Hyrule? It’s at the center of the lands, not north."

Midna cleared her throat, motioning me to get on Epona, "I'll explain on the way." With no other option, I hoisted myself onto Epona, settling myself steadily on and grabbing her reins. I positioned her forward, and began to make her run across the dirt ground, keeping myself intact on the saddle, motioning my body with her jumps. 

"Talk, Midna," I replied firmly, looking to her at the corner of my eye as she floated beside me in the approach of the morning.

"It seems the north led us to Lake Hylia, but the lake was parched, almost dry. We went to investigate, and the whole lakebed in Zora's Domain was frozen," Midna began.

Zoras...the aquatic creatures of the Hyrule lands? They were real?! Oh jeezes, I mean, living in the desert has its tales, but up to this point, I didn't know Zoras were even here. Did they look like the pictures Ineza drew out for us? Now it made me question whether Ineza really did meet one.

"Frozen?" I raised a brow, keeping my eyes steady forward as Epona began to make her way around the bends of the canyon, dashing across easily toward the open terrain of grass. "Why would Zora's Domain be frozen?"

"The Twilight consumed her lake, and she froze her people before she was executed, shame," Midna casually replied. 

My eyes widened, "They executed the queen?"

"We unfroze the lake, but it turns out she bared a son. Link, being the hero he is, went forth to look for him. Turns out, he's at the brink of death in Hyrule Castle. There is no way of talking Link out of it." Of course Link would do the right thing; it was already honorably infested in his genes.

"Oh crap.." My eyes lingered forward, hearing the sound of rough hooves at the sides, “Really..”

"Oh, friends of yours?" Midna commented as the horned hogs began to speed up close to Epona, archers and Bulblins set on top of saddles of each. There was one of each on top of each single hog, making me count eight creatures to lose.

"Faster, Epona!" I clicked my heels to Epona's stomach, making her rocket forth across the grassy plains of the land. The rolling hills aided up as I notice the large hogs struggling to trot over them, making the escape a breeze. However, my eyes widened to look toward the stone bridge, seeing that were was a large gap in between. Epona didn’t have to travel any farther as she neighed in protest, stopping at the entrance of the stone bridge. 

"We can't make that," I shook my head. My eyes swiftly directed back, seeing the boulder-sized hogs approaching, the archers flaming their arrows and taking aim. 

"Just jump!" Midna insisted.

"You want me to fall to my death!" I snapped back, struggling to keep Epona calm as the threat began to draw closer, the arrows shooting around her hooves.

"I have a plan, trust me!"

"That’s the last thing I want to do!" I protested. I looked at the oncoming assault, toward the gap on the bridge, and back again, "What's your plan?!"

"I won't be able to hold you long, but I will try to keep you leveled. Direct the horse!" Midna suddenly burst through the air, heading down the bridge in a mere second as she floated above the gap, "Hurry!"

With gritting teeth, I snapped Epona's reins, making her neigh loudly. She shot forward through the first third of the bridge's neck. Ahead, the gap began to seem very unsettling, and Midna was gone. Before I could stop Epona, a burst of Twilight shot out from below, quickly forming a foggy plate of ground, connecting the ends of the bridge. Epona sprang her feet fully across, her hooves thudding in power as I looked behind, seeing the creatures were unhesitant to follow. Little did they know that the backend of the formed ground was beginning to disintegrate, and one by one they all began to plummet to their deaths below, screaming and shouting into the dark abyss. 

Epona huffed powerfully as she touched the other side eagerly, more relieved than I was to be on trusted soil again. She spun halfway around as I faced the bridge, staring at the edge to see a black figure laying on it. My eyes widened to remember it was Midna, and she was struggling to sit up.

Hurriedly I got off Epona, rushing over onto the stone floor as I kneeled before the little female. Her eyes were blinking to focus, but despite her powerful attitude and demeanor, even I knew she had limits.

"Midna, are you alright?" I questioned, reaching down.

"I'm fine. Pitiful human, you don't need to handle me," she replied firmly, scoffing. I frowned slightly, but ignored her warning. Gently as I could, I reached to pick Midna up by the back of her head and body. My eyes flickered gently to find her skin was unremarkably soft. Her eyes shot wide open to me, and in a hurry, she rose to the air, away from my grasp. I stared at her, but the next second she zipped down into my shadow, didn't bother coming back out. 

With this odd feeling at the pit of my stomach, I motioned my way over to the waiting Epona, settled my weight onto the saddle, and continued to ride off into the turns of the trail that lay in wait for us. In silence, Epona and I made our way through the mountain crevices and turns, occasionally dodging the random archers set along the tops of the rocky ledges. The sun was reaching higher into the sky, signaling it noon and creating delicious shades for Epona to walk through. Finally after some more turns, we came across a large open space of dirt, running down the steep land toward a vertical lakebed below. My eyes scanned the area, noticing a stone bridge leading to the entrance of the front of the castle on the far left side that curved around the bend of the sparkling moat.

This was probably as far as I have ever gotten on my own, and I could help but stare along the stone body of the castle walls. The area was absolutely large, and seemed to be positioned at the center of the plain lands, with several trees and mountain sides around. However, my eyes directed past the river, the iron of the gates at the side I faced, and to the large castle at the end, covered in metallic-yellow glass. It created a large diamond around the solely on the castle, leaving this eerie feeling around it.

"It was Zant's doing no doubt," Midna's voice replied from around me. I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing as I began to lead Epona around the edge of the castles walls now, leading down the manmade trail of dirt. As we approached the front stone steps, I hopped off of Epona and gripped her reins, beginning to lead her across the dropped, wooden bridge. I inspected the large, black chains of the gate, looking over the edge to see the river flowing eagerly beneath and around the bend of the castle. We approached the large opening structure, and inside we entered.

As Epona and I moved into the castle's interior, I was not shocked to see what lay before us. There were bundles of wooden surfaces sprawled across the brick floor, with dead animals in a wooden shed at our right. To our left, the path cut through the Castle Town, the corner disappearing with the alleyway occupied. There were some people resting against the walls, and medics were attending to them. Before I could turn to that direction-

"Hep! No, straight, go straight," Midna whispered from beneath my feet. I hesitated, feeling the medicine around my waist heavy. Though, as I looked to see the villagers being attended to fairly, and walked forward and pulled Epona along with me. 

The further we walked forward, my eyes continued to avert among the place, walking through the alleyway that was lit with the rays of the sun, perched high in the sky. The damage around the properties were supreme, with carts rolling by with damaged wheels, injuries horses with soldiers tending to them, villagers trembling as they consoled each other in embraces and pats on the back. The paleness of their faces gave it all away that indeed the kingdom of Hyrule was attacked and dethroned. Come to think of it, I didn’t even know if Princess Zelda was still anywhere around. I never bothered to ask. Did she meet the same fate as the Queen of the Zoras?

Ahead was the central part of the town it seemed, and it was filled with the most commotion thus far. It seemed everyone in the town was gathered here, with some medics going around. It seemed everyone was fine, and the soldiers were just counting heads. I began to push my way through the crowd, but it didn’t take much effort for them to move in advance when they heard Epona's large hooves. Some eyes landed on me, but the matters of checking everyone else seemed in higher priority, which was relieving to me. 

"IF ANYONE IS MISSING A FAMILY MEMBER, ALLY, OR A SIGNIFICANT OTHER, PLEASE NOTIFY THE NEAREST GUARD."

"ALL INJURED MUST FOLLOW ME TO RECEIVE PROPER CARE."

The crowds of women, children, teens and men began to push in several directions, and I was beginning to feel anxious. If Ordon didn't prove I was not a people person, this situation certainly did. 

"Go to the left!" Midna whispered. I began to go around the curve of the walkway, looking to the tattered shops against the edges, windows and doors shattered and dented. A line of soldiers began to bend around the fountain that was laid in the middle of the area, and it flourished with clear water.

"Mighty gods of Hyrule, they answered our prayers by refilling the fountains," one whispered with ecstasy. 

"Whatever problem happened in Zora’s Domain must be fixed now, since the water is said to travel from there,” the second soldier replied, beginning to take buckets of water and ordering the other men to do so. I frowned slightly, turning my gaze forward once more, continuing to pull Epona behind me. Further into the square we entered, and began down the main pathway of what seemed to be the trail for the market line. Again, the stalls were knocked down or destroyed, with crops and fruits scattered among the ground. I kicked the apples out of the way of Epona’s large hooves, looking past the heads to see Midna was leading me to the other exit of the castle, heading south. 

“Hep!” I shot my eyes down, seeing Midna’s shadow adjust to the right of my boot, her shadow pointing down to a flight of stairs in a dark alleyway. I blinked, but hurried as I gently led Epona down as she followed my command. Her hooves thudded loudly against the stone steps, and finally we curved around the bend of the stairs as we made it to the bottom of the average sized space. I looked to see Midna’s shadow zip across, and it entered a cracked door at the lower-level. I took a glance to Epona, and then began to hurry my way forward, hurrying and pushing the door open. 

Inside, I was immediately met with a warm aura of the place, seeing several tables were scattered among the room, though the majority have been pushed to the side. To my left was the counter of the bar, and behind it was a settled, stone archway, stacked with glass bottles, wrapped meats, fruits, and other edible products. At the right was some sort of main space for the fireplace, where the fire crackled gently, more tables and chairs stacked up on top of one another to give room. Near the end of the room was a section of the pub that seemed to be built separately, though it was decorated with parting, intricate curtains of deep red and gold design. 

“Elysia!” I averted my eyes to the side of the counter, seeing Link hurrying to me. I followed his gaze, but couldn’t contain my smile as he approached, though my eyes widened, then narrowed as I gripped his arm.

“Are you alright? Midna told me you fell off the bridge over the lake,” I replied.

Link blinked, quite surprised of my sudden action it seemed, “Um, yes, I’m fine. I apologize; I didn’t know my way back would’ve hit a detour.”

“Oh?” My eyes looked past Link, seeing an older woman standing behind Link, her hands on her wide hips. Link stepped aside, allowing the colored woman to step into the light of the lanterns set near the entrance of the pub.

What instantly caught my attention was the color of the woman’s hair, which was a rich auburn and was braided among the top of her scalp to be tied at the top back of her head. Her skin was a deep tan, mixed with a milky color. Her attire consisted of a tribal tunic resting in front of her leather skirt, her feet adorned in sandals with fabric tied around her ankles. Her haughty breasts were tucked in her dark coat that reached and wavered among her upper arms in a cut design. Beneath she wore two layers of shirts, but they didn’t seem to show up on her chest or neck. Frankly, I was worried her chest was going to break through her jacket at any moment. Her ears were jeweled with delicate earrings, her neck wrapped with a thick, lavender necklace tight around. The left side of her nose was pierced, and around her eyes were colored gems. Framing her face were two braids, hooked at the ends with silver hooks. Lastly, her green eyes glowed brightly in the light presented, and they scanned my own face.

“Is this the friend we have been expecting?” the woman questioned, “Who might you be?”

“My name is Elysia, and yes, I am an acquaintance of Link,” I replied.

“Elysia,” Link suddenly gripped my shoulders. I stared at him, seeing a frown upon his face.

“What? What is it?” I asked.

“...I need to tell you, before I-“

“Who is this?” My eyes quickly passed Link, widening to see that a small figure was perched on a wooden bench, draped over with a white blanket. My eyes widened, seeing that the boy carried a blue-lilac tone to his skin. His nose was dropped extensively down, almost flat against his face. The top edges of his eyes were pearled, and the sides of his cheeks held slits, quickly expanding and inhaling...like gills. Holy mother of Hyrule, this was a Zora.

Clearly, the boy was of royalty, his neck completely adorned in extensive jewelry of gold and silver. His upper arms were padded with an extensive exterior of smooth skin, reminding me of ordinary armor on a soldier. Below his chest were more silts for gills, but the rest was covered with the blanket around him. He was breathing shallowly, with the crown of wet flesh running down the sides of his face. Behind his head was a perched made of skin, the tip of the crown carrying a seashell of some sort. There was a freaking Zora before me, and I could only stare at this young being. I neared slightly forward, but instantly, a young figure stood in front of me. I blinked myself back to focus, though I instantly recognized the blond girl. 

“Don’t get so close-“ she began.

“I-Ilia!” I gasped, quickly grasping her shoulders and shaking her once. 

At last, our search for Ilia had paid off, she was here standing in front of me! Her green eyes wandered over to my face as I smiled widely, kneeling before her as I held her hands. She didn’t seem physically hurt in any way, which relieved me greatly, that she was safe in our eyes once more, despite being shot in the back with an arrow. The incident in the spring seemed so long ago. 

Before I could comment, she quickly retreated her hands, and took a step back. I stared at her, blinking slowly. Her hair swept to the side of her face with ease, though there was...something different about her expression to me. I couldn’t decipher what it was...but it looked as if this was the first time she was ever meeting me.

“Ilia?” I questioned, standing up, and reaching forward. “What’s the matter?”

“...Who are you?” My heart sunk. No...this couldn’t be.

My mouth dropped, and I blinked more rapidly, “What do you mean? It’s me, Elysia!”

“I-I don’t know you...I’m sorry,” she dropped her head, looking away. 

My mouth dropped, “B-But-“

“Elysia.” I felt a snap on my arm, and I whirled around to see it was Link, his eyes looking straight to me. I exhaled sharply, looking to him, then to Ilia, and back again. Without another word, Link began to tug me away to the secluded part of the bar, my eyes looking back to Ilia before they looked back to Link for confirmation, or a clue as to what the hell was going on.

“Link, what happened? Why is Ilia here? How did you-“

“Shh...relax yourself,” Link replied. I blinked slowly, but inhaled, then exhaled, rubbing the side of my neck. I looked to Link as he waited, then began, “I’m sure Midna told you what happened to Queen Rutela.” 

“...Yes, she did,” I nodded leisurely, “Is that...her son?”

“Prince Ralis...yes,” Link continued. “I followed...found him here, and Ilia was already with him. She said she carried him to the pub, and Telma called for the doctor.”

“That no-good of a man!” The woman came from called from the other side of the room. 

I blinked, narrowing my eyes, “What did the doctor say?”

“...He wouldn’t treat Ralis.”

“Why not? He looks like he’s on the brink of death!” I argued.

“He wouldn’t attend him, because he was a Zora....” Link hesitated.

..........

“..........WHERE. IS. HE?” I questioned with a growl.

“Time shouldn’t be wasted on looking for him. Ralis needs medical attention, that is why I asked Midna to come and get you,” Link began. 

I shook my head, “That doesn’t save the man from being kicked in his vitals. That is downright absurd and racist.” I scoffed loudly, but then I picked up my head once more, “...What is wrong with Ilia?”

“At the moment, from what Telma told me, she can’t remember anything,” Link added. 

My eyes widened, “....Nothing?” 

Link shook his head slowly. My eyes dropped again, looking to the ground. How could this be...how could Ilia forget everything...? Unless something hit her on the head, and she couldn’t remember where she was coming from, or how she even ended up where she was. But that meant...she did not know who we were, or who Bo was, or who Colin was...

“As much as I would like to know, Ralis need medical attention, right now,” Link pressured. I took a moment, but nodded quickly, reaching into my tunic, and beginning to pull out pouches. I began to set them on the counter as I looked to the woman I presumed was named Telma. 

“Hand me all the bowls you might have, and some water,” I replied quickly.

“You got it, honey,” Telma began to quickly round the counter top, beginning to fidget with the shelves beneath it.

“What do you need?” Link questioned.

“Hold on. You, girl,” I beckoned to Ilia who looked to me, to Ralis, but she made her way to my direction. 

“Yes?” she asked, now seeming firm with me than before.

“What symptoms does he have that you can tell from?” I questioned. If she was going to act like a stranger to me, I didn’t see why I should bother trying to jolt her memory right now.

“Um, it seems he might have flu. His mouth is very parched. His hands are really sweaty,” she replied.

“Link, I need you to get some towels wet. When you’re done, so I can give you vial to warm up,” I replied, beginning to pour some contents into the bowls Telma began to lay out on me.

In quick precision, I began to mix some honey within a bowl, reaching into my second pouch to retrieve some leaves picked off the lakebed of Ordon. Next, with the third pouch now opened, I began to reach in and pull out white cubes, beginning to smash it against the leaves and honey with the back-head of a spoon. Next, I unlatched a glass bottle from my hip, immediately pouring out half of the water into another empty bowl. I reached and tipped the contents of the mixed ingredients into the opening of the bottle, quickly clasping it closed and shaking the contents once. 

I handed the product to Link, “Heat this up for thirty seconds while rotating it.” Link nodded as he hurried over to the fireplace that I had seen coming inside the bar. 

“What would you like for me to do?” Ilia asked me.

“Here,” I gave her the water I had poured out in her hand, quickly tossing in a piece of cloth Telma had folded in front of me. I dipped it into the water, “Clean around his mouth and gills. Make sure nothing is blocking his airways.” She nodded as she hurried over to Ralis. Next, I turned my attention to Telma, “Do you have any Deku Nuts?”

“Hmm, let’s see,” Telma began to quickly work her eyes around the shelves, then reached behind some fruits as she pulled out a medium sized nut for me, around the size of her palm. I took it quickly as I smashed the edge of it against the table, making Telma jump in surprise. With knife provided, I began to crack the nut open, but turned it on its side as I began to peel the top layer away, revealing the nut within. Carefully, I began to peel away the top, and revealing the white interior of the nut. I began to chip and strip away parts, leaving the thin layers of edible nut within the hollow space I made.

“Child, who taught you these things..?” Telma questioned, putting a hand on her hip.

“Link!”I called out, turning and pleased to see Link was at the ready, carrying the bottom of the bottle with some metal clamps. He uncorked the top as I motioned him to pour the contents of the shiny, bronze drink into the nut’s interior. The liquid glazed down from the bottle, and began to melt the nut’s shaved skin, making the liquid glimmer.

“Perch his neck up, so he can drink it,” I replied as Link hurried in front, motioning his way over to the other side of Ralis, across from Ilia. She stood up from her spot as I kneeled where she once was, observing she did a great job of cleaning the prince’s face off.

“We need to make sure he drinks all of it,” I replied as Link nodded. He cradled the back of the young Zora’s head, opening his mouth gently. I tipped thee edge of the nut over his blue lips, and began to let the slide down the inside of his throat. The young Zora’s throat lurched, and with the last of the contents down, Link settled Ralis down easily back on the bench again.

“It was Elysia, correct?” I turned my head, looking to see Telma standing in between me and Ilia. 

I nodded, “Yes.”

“How did you learn to do that?”

“I used to live in Gerudo, with my tribe, and I learned medical practices there,” I replied. “But then I explored new methods when I moved to Ordon.”

“Ahh...” Telma nodded in understanding. Was this woman from Gerudo? I wasn't too sure.

“I recognized the bow and quiver you have. You must know of Renado, since he is the one who was told to give those to you.”

“Yes. We just happened to be there the day before,” I replied.

“Then it is safe to say that the prince of the Zora’s is safer there, with the Shaman. I do not question your abilities to make him better, Elysia, but I have known Renado for much longer than I have known you,” Telma replied.

“I understand. The medicine I gave him was just to reduce some of the flu, but I’m not expert at Zora’s,” I replied. “I can only guess their anatomical structures and organs differ than those of human. Renado is indeed fit to attend Prince Ralis.”

“Then it is agreed we must take Prince Ralis to Kakariko,” Telma replied.

“We will do so without fail,” Link added in.

“Young man, you have the courage worthy to protect the Hyrule clan, unlike these soldiers in this town. I trust you, and your friend, to aid us to take Prince Ralis.”

“We can’t go back the Eldin way,” I replied quickly.

“Yes, I know that,” Link nodded slowly, crossing his arms. 

“Then we shall take my route back,” Telma replied boldly. 

Link and I exchanged glances, “How?”

“Prepare supplies to take to the cart, and make sure to get ready. I sense enemies will head out way,” Telma replied as she began to head out of the bar, leaving the three of us with the unconscious prince. 

I looked down back to the Zora, reaching forward to place my hand on his forehead. His forehead was absolutely silky and cool, the edge of his crown decorated in beads, embedded into his flesh. I was actually touching a Zora...this was beyond anything I had every imagined.

“So you’re Link, and Elysia.” I looked to the right, seeing Ilia was facing us. We nodded. “Thank you for all your help. He will make it, I’m sure of it.”

“We know he will,” Link replied, looking to her with a smile, “We’ll get the supplies ready. Just be by his side for now.” Ilia nodded energetically as she kneeled before Ralis, running the wet cloth I handed her across his cheeks and forehead. Link began to head to the counter as I followed, watching me as I began to place my contents and pouches away, tying them securely.

“...She doesn’t remember anything...” I whispered, grabbing onto the counter with a hand.

“...No, unfortunately,” Link whispered as he stood right beside me, facing me as we were inches apart.

“Then how can we even face Bo?” I questioned.

“He will be more than happy to see her, I’m sure,” he replied.

“We promised to bring back his daughter, not a little girl who looked like her. It’s different,” I replied sharply, gritting my teeth.

“Give it some time, she will remember by then,” Link replied, grabbing my shoulder. 

I shook my head slowly, “I hope so....I really do.”

“Come, let’s start preparing for the journey. It looked like it will take at least a day back if not the Eldin way.”

“Right...” I nodded slowly as Link rounded the counter, and began to collect supplies. I looked over to Ilia and Ralis, my eyes narrowed as I stared at the back of Ilia’s head, sighing deeply. 

What in the world were we going to do now..?


	23. Same Old Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part is here guys! I tried to add more but....eh. I'm trying to keep it between 10-15 pages at most. I'm trying to keep a consistent writing schedule considering that a lot of art projects are taking my time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading guys! I appreciate it greatly (:

The sunset was setting itself onto the lands, creating the dark shadows beneath us to be obscure and blue in mystery. The gathering of foods and supplies was a hefty job, with everyone carrying individual bags for themselves. Link offered to prepare mine, making sure I had a canteen of water and some fruits. Though, the woman named Telma had offered to bring something else as a treat, though I wasn’t sure what it was. She didn’t say, but I was slightly curious to see what she was carrying in her huge basket of woven straw. She covered it with a fabric of red, and from what I could sense, it was really warm...

Nevertheless, I prepared whatever medicine Telma had in her cabinets, and when it was confirmed the wooden wagon was ready with horses strapped on to be led (though I had no idea how the heck Telma was able to obtain it with all the crisis going on during the Castle Town), that left Prince Ralis to carry. Making sure I had everything, I walked over to the Zora, seeing Ilia was still by his side, and having kept close eyes on him while walking back and forth across the room to gather supplies with Telma. Telma was by the door, but before she could make an advance, Link and I were already on either side of Ralis, setting our knees against the edge of the bench. Ilia moved away as she watched us hoist Ralis up, with Link’s arms cradling the Zora’s upper body as I carried his lower half, gently dangling his legs over my arms. 

My eyes rolled over down the Zora’s legs, looking down to his colored-gradient legs with some sort of anklet on his left heel. It reminded me much of his jewelry he already had on him, though the most interesting part aside from his crown head and gilled ribs were his finned feet, stretched out toward the front with the edges of them tainted a neon yellow. How was he even able to travel so far from Zora’s Domain with fins?

As gently as we could, we began to walk in sync with each other’s steps, heading out of the door as Telma held it open for us. Ilia followed behind me, and I turned to see Telma take one last look around her bar, making sure all the candles and fireplace were out. Satisfied, she closed the door and locked it, budging it to and fro to make sure it was fastened. With jingling keys into her leather pouch at her hip, she smiled to us as we began to leisurely walk up the steps leading to the main pathway above. Epona was waiting by the two horses that were strapped onto the wagon, shaking her mane as the two others turned her way, but resumed to stare ahead, their broad, black shoulders glistening with health.

“Easy,” Telma called from behind as Link and I were finally on top of the staircase, my back resting momentarily against the black railing of the stairs. Telma and Ilia walked by us as Telma hurried to the back of the wagon. 

The wooden carriage was rather large enough for all us to fit in, and was draped over with a dirty, white sheet of leather. In front and settled behind the two, dark horses was a setting bench of wood, where the reins were settled to take hold. It was pretty much the standard wagon, though it seemed very aged in its surface. The wheels seemed to be trimmed nicely in a design that reminded me of curving waves, and it was obvious they were given separate from the wagon. I could only hope it would hold out long enough for us to actually get to Kakariko.

With Telma setting two wooden crates beside each other, it let us step up easier with Ralis still in our steady grips. I looked past Link to see Telma has settled large bundles of hay beneath sheets of fabric, forming a bed for Ralis to lie on, a large pillow at the head. Link bent his knees as I had to adjust myself to do the same, pressing by back against the curving wall of the wagon’s interior. With Ralis now settled, Link walked over and extended a hand out to Ilia to take. She looked to him, but didn’t bother to take his hand, and climbed up herself. Link blinked a few times, and as I watched him I could sense some sort of discouragement in his face.

Link jumped from the wagon’s edge and settled his feet against the brick floor. I blinked, but turned to Ilia, “I’ll be back. We’ll tend to Ralis as we move.”

“Okay..” she nodded, and kneeled before Ralis, covering him with a blanket that was beside her. I gave her one last look before I exited the wagon, seeing Telma giving me a confusing glance.

“Aren’t you coming along?” she inquired.

“Yes, but I just need to talk to Link...for a few moments. Then we’ll move along,” I promised.

“Hmm, alright,” she nodded and waited at the entrance of the carriage, looking to Ilia and making conversation with her. I began to walk around the curve of the wagon, and looked to see Link was fixing the saddle on Epona, getting to ready to hoist himself up as he adjusted the pedal to step on. 

I hurriedly walked over, “Hey...”

Link glanced over to me, giving an arching brow as he turned to me fully, “What, what’s wrong?”

I quirked my mouth, rubbing the back of my ear and clearing my throat, “Um...are you alright? I mean...”

“Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Link replied, almost flatly. 

“I knew we were hoping to find Ilia well, and she is,” I replied, “but...I understand why you feel this way.”

“I have hopes Ilia will regain her memory,” Link replied, resting a hand on Epona’s saddle, the other hanging by his side. He looked over to his right slightly, and as I followed, I saw him looking over the bench of the wagon’s front seat, seeing the back of Ilia’s head. She didn’t seem to notice us, but as I looked back to Link, I honestly felt....bad for him. His expression, I have never seen him this disappointed, or at all...

Out of all these years I have seen him from afar, I know he held this connection to Ilia definitely, and he showed he cared for her. In what aspect? He never showed interest for anyone as I have seen, but then again I had a poor judgment on people. So, it made me think back to all those times in Death Mountain, and in the Goron Mines. Surely, I knew I was right; it was just all the Twilight acting upon us. There was no romance...I knew there wasn’t. But-

“Even though she doesn’t remember you, I think she holds this judgment on you, that she can trust you. She’s timid right now, but she’ll come around,” I replied, rubbing my temple with two fingers as I looked to his feet. 

“Why do you say that?” he asked.

I looked back up to him, “Because everyone likes you, in the end.”

Link took a step forward, tilting his head in question, “And she will like you too.”

“I really don’t care, to be honest, Link,” I replied, “but I know it matters to you. You want to be there for her, and you want to express it. You don’t like it when no one takes it.”

“....Elysia,” Link narrowed his eyes.

“I know you, Link. Even though we hardly talked or confided in each other, there are a lot of things you can learn from afar,” I replied.

Link’s eyes narrowed a margin more, and he inched closer, lifting his free hand to my direction, “And there are a lot of things you can learn...from up close.”

................JEEZES. Why the heck did he keep-UGH. Arrow in my throat. Just plunge it in there! I know he was teasing, but sometimes this was too much to handle. I really wanted to hit him. Or...was he being serious?

I swiftly backed up, clearing my throat as I felt my cheeks pulse, looking to see Link drop his hand back down, “We should get moving.”

“Right,” Link nodded, and turned to face forward after taking a glimpse back inside the wagon. Hurriedly, I rounded the wagon, heaved myself on as Telma backed up, and slammed the wooden plank up, closing us in by the metal clamps at the sides.

“We’ll be careful on the road,” she replied. I merely nodded, hugging my knees as I looked to the wall, feeling her close the curtains of the wagon’s opening, and making sure they concealed us properly. 

As I sat there, my stomach began to feel uneasy as I felt the wagon beginning to move. Inside, the crates thudded against the floor as the wheels rolled beneath us. The bags we had prepared hung from the metal hooks attached to the wall in front of me. There seemed to be some beads and decorations hanging out, but none of it was enough to drift my attention away from my own feelings. 

Knowing Link was outside, walking Epona beside Telma as they motioned their way through the almost deserted town, I moved my thoughts with the wagon, feeling my emotions twitch and rock uncomfortably within me. I didn’t know what this was, because I honestly thought I left my emotions back in that hill, when I shared my most intimate feelings with Link. Hell, I didn’t even know I could feel. Was this what it felt like? This uneasy sensation in the pit of your stomach, never ceasing to gnaw at your flesh, never stopping to make it burn and flush? 

If it was....feelings sucked a lot then. I mean. _A lot._

“..Um...” My head jerked up, noticing Ilia had moved to kneel in front of me, and was waving her hand to catch my attention. I shook my head once, regaining my focus as she tilted her head, “Should we tend to his wounds more?”

“...Yeah,” I nodded slowly as I motioned myself up, crawling toward Ralis’ side and beginning to place my pouches around according to what I had packed. 

My eyes drifted down toward Ralis’ arms, noticing he had some wounds, and they seemed to be fresh. I reached for the pouch with my green goo, opening the mouth and digging my fingers in to collect a good amount around my tips. I lifted my gaze, and noticed Ilia was watching me carefully, seeming...somewhat incredulous of what I was doing.

“What..?” I asked, feeling a little insulted of her slight scowl.

“What kind of practices do you do?” she asked.

“I do voodoo medical practices,” I replied, gently holding Ralis’ smooth arm in my lap. His skin felt so much like silk, and I began to click my fingernails within his small wounds. Beside, I could see Ilia staring wide eyed, but she said nothing as she noticed the wound beginning to close up. 

“What other voodoo practices do you do?” she asked.

“I know bodily possessions and appearance altering, but I do not like to use those a lot,” I replied. Not to mention, I found it very unnatural and unsettling to even think about using. Now that I recalled, Ineza was not fond of them either, but used them anyways.

“Oh, I see. How long have you been doing medical practices?”

“Since I was six,” I replied firmly. "You truly do not remember anything?" I questioned, checking Ralis' temperature as the wagon continued on its way. I looked up out of the opening in front, seeing that we were now marching of the castle grounds. Telma was leading the horses with ease through the plains of Hyrule, Link a little off in front as guide as the nearby trees swayed with the gentle breeze. 

Staring at Link's hat in wonderment, I could only hope that he was not shaped in any kind of resentment right now. I knew we had to talk later, whether we dreaded the conversation or not. We had found Ilia, but she was still lost to us in a very significant way, and we had to discuss what we had to do next. Plus...my arrangement only extended to finding Ilia, and that was it. The rest was up to Link as far as I knew.

I looked back down to Ralis, feeling Ilia shift beside me, "No, only my name has brought me any solace as to who I am, though I'm still not sure if Ilia even is my name." She sighed, continuing, "I found myself in a large field of grass, and it was morning."

"You don't remember who took you?" I asked again. 

Ilia shook her head, resting her hands on her knees, "No...I do not." I gazed over to her, seeing she was struggling to keep her hands calms. 

"Well...don't worry about it then. No use forcing the memory to come back," I replied, "Hand me my pouch that's hanging. His fever is slightly picking up." Ilia blinked several times, composed herself and stood while giving a nod to herself. She tiptoed on the rocketing floor, keeping balance as she unhooked my prepared bag and retrieved my cold canteen. She brought it over as I thanked her, opening it and beginning to pour some of the liquid on a cloth that was set beside the pillow. 

With some tameness, I began to run the cold fabric along the Prince's cheek, feeling the cloth simply slide with ease. The tips of my fingers ran gently along his smooth jaw, and then I leaned to clean underneath his closed eyelids. Curiously, I loomed over, and opened one eye of his, surprised of the green, sharpened pupil within his emerald orb beneath his invisible lid.

"What are you doing?" Ilia asked immediately. 

"I'm curious, all right?" I quickly defended, "I've never seen a Zora. It's only natural." With a scoff I began to clean off the beads around his eyes, but then I noticed they were not jewelry at all. They were literally born onto him. This only struck me more mystery of his origin. Next, I began to place the cloth around his neck, and began to roll down the blanket that was on him. His sides were now exposed, and my eyes glittered among his diverse body. 

"You're looking at him like he's a piece of meat." I shot my eyes to Ilia who had her arms crosses, and was slightly glaring to me. 

"Well I'm curious to know what is under his skin." 

"You're not going to dissect him right? He's a being like you and me!" She immediately defended, "I will stop you if you do-"

"Will you stop shouting at me?! God, you were not this annoying before!" I whispered harshly. 

Ilia blinked, her anger decreasing, "...Before..?"

"Forget it. We need to bring his fever down a bit. I need you to mix some medicine for me. Can you do that?"

She thought for a moment, but nodded once, "Anything to make sure he lives."

"Trust me, that's the plan," I replied with a heavy sigh. 

LATER:

Night had hit the pasture fields, raining in the shadows from the trees above. The forest curved over us as a protective dome, almost entranced of the fire I had sparked up for us. Telma was attending Prince Ralis as Link, Ilia and I surrounded ourselves by the fire, eating our bundles of fruit and seeds. The fire crackled deliciously in my ears as I looked to it, then behind it to see Link was staring over to my left occasionally, where Ilia was sitting silently. She often looked around the trees, and seemed lost in her own thoughts. This definitely was not the Ilia we knew. 

"My, my. This Prince sure has a lot of guts." I looked behind me with Ilia, seeing Telma approaching with a hint of a smile on her face, and the basket she had before in her arms. My eyes caught to it distinctively, and watched as she sat in between the space on Link and my side. 

"He seems more relaxed now, but we should take rounds for the night to check up on him," she insisted, nodding as she began to unfold the fabric over the curving object in the basket. 

"Sounds good," Link replied, munching on another handful of seeds. "What do you have?"

"Thought I should treat the two bravest warriors in Hyrule." Telma smirked as she lifted the bottom of the basket up, revealing a crisped brown dome that was sliced in horizontals. My eyes glittered upon the product as Telma began to separate one end of the bread, and began to motion it to me. I stared at it in full shock.

"What is it?" Telma asked concerned. 

"It's...um-I've never really tasted it before..." My mouth watered. All those times in Ordon, whenever people passed by with whole baskets of the delicious entrees, I never knew how it tasted, but the smell alone of it was arousing enough. And now, I was holding it in my hands..

"Then I'm sure you will enjoy it," she announced with a smile as Link took his. I looked to him, seeing him biting into it, and he seemed very happy of the flavor. I looked to my piece again, retrieving it as Telma looked to Ilia for approval, but Ilia shook her head, but thanked her anyways. 

I looked at the piece of bread in my hands, my eyes scanning the small ravines along the warm surface. My hands held the piece firmly as I lifted it to my lips, and munched down. My eyes shot open, but then they closed as my teeth began to grind down onto the soft cloud beneath the crisp exterior, hearing the crinkling of the wondrous food. Chewing slowly, I could feel a set of lights go off inside my head and on my tongue. 

"This...is soooo goooooood," I swooned, already in the next two bites as I swallowed almost whole. 

"Never had it huh?" Telma raises a brow.

"Um...no. You could say I was...not very privileged where I lived." I looked up momentarily, seeing Link direct his eyes to me, but he settled them on the fire, and back up to Ilia again. I quirked my mouth, but was lost against to the sensation in my mouth, feeling my buds dance and sing. 

"You sure you don't want any?" Telma looked to Ilia again.

"No thank you. I'm actually a little worn out. I best head to bed," Ilia replied with a soft smile. She stood up and dusted her knees off, "Please wake me up to do a round."

"We'll take care of it honey, don't you worry," Telma waved a hand dismissively, "you rest your little head."

"Hmm, thank you, good night," Ilia announced as Link and Telma returned the gesture, seeing her climb into the wagon. I could hear the shuffling of blankets, then all way still except for the crackling of the fire and the crickets around the bushes, along with the occasional hoots of owls and birds. 

"So what brings you two to Castle Hyrule? Or was it mere coincidence that you happened to drop by?" Telma raised a brow, looking to our direction. 

"We have been fighting the Twilight that has befallen among the lands," Link began. Though, his eyes dropped slightly.

"You know the girl, correct?" She questioned, "You're an open book, young man."

Link bolted up in his stance, clearing his throat with a fist against his lips, "We knew Ilia since she was an infant in Ordon, and it’s important we bring her back to her father."

"Then it must trouble you tremendously that she cannot even regain the memory of him...” Telma's face softened from the shadows on her face. Link's face directed to the flames again, seeing he was still holding on to a good amount of the bread. 

"Would you like some more dear?" I blinked rapidly, looking to see Telma offering me the whole basket.

My eyes widened, "A-Are you sure? I mean-"

"Take it. Enjoy," Telma smiled, gesturing the basket. My eyes glistened, but eagerly I leaned and took the bottom of the basket, and laid it on my lap. I began to, unashamed, stuff my face with this delicious treat. My eyes continued to direct to Link who was watching me briefly, smiled, then it dropped as he gazed to Telma.

“We appreciate everything you have done, and it will not be in vain. The events with Ilia though, I will admit it has left me in a bit of shock to see she is unaware of who we are,” he replied.

“I have hopes she will regain her lost memory, but you must be patient for it to return,” Telma replied. “You are full of brightness and energy, and I see good things headed your way if you keep up with that attitude.” Telma then gazed over to me, though she stared in slight disbelief to find the basket entirely gone, with nothing but crumbs left.

I blushed slightly, swallowing with a swig of my canteen, “Er, sorry. It was really good bread.”

Telma chuckled, “No apologies. Though I do have a favor to ask of you.”

“Hmm?” I raised a brow, settling the basket down beside on my right.

“You are from Ineza’s tribe, from Gerudo. Do you happen to know any songs?” she tilted her head.

I blinked slowly, looking to the floor, and nodded, “I know some...” An odd request.

“You sing?” Link asked, looking to me.

I shook my head, “No...” I reached into my tunic, checking my pockets as I found the thin cylinder of carved wood, and pulled out the small flute in view, “I play.”

It had been a long while since I actually played a song on this thing, not to mention it made me depressed every time I did. From Telma’s appearance though, she must’ve been surrounded by some sort of Gerudo ancestry, and it was common for songs to be shared throughout the desert. Though, there was one song Ineza had taught me, that was entirely made on her own. I thought of it, feeling my fingers clasp the flute a little tightly at the memory, not wanting to let it go.

“Do you mind playing?” Telma smiled, the fire crackling and leaving a soft glow on her face. “I know it is random, but...it might bring good memories.”

I looked up to her, and shook my head, “Not at all.” With a lift of my hand, and the repositioning of my fingers onto the individual holes in the wood, I inhaled, and began to play my flute with accuracy. 

The sounds varied in fluent high and low notes, my lips gentle as they hovered over the main valve of the instrument. In the background, the fire crackled, my half opened eyes looking to it. I could hear the instrument of a soft guitar in the background. The scenery changed, with area now a bright orange and yellow mix with several bodies sitting around. I looked up, seeing Ineza blowing into her flute, with the other girls surrounding her on either side. The winds were mild, the rolling sand kissing along everyone’s bare feet and knees. The loose strands of Ineza’s darkened, orange hair flowed along her head in the direction of the sun’s rays, as if the heavens themselves were calling for her return. Next came the sounds of soft bongos, and I was honestly entranced in the ambiance of the desert.

As the notes began to hold out longer in higher notes, my spirit began to descend downward, and began to lay itself onto the floor of my body. My eyes began to open more widely, and I played out in a soft tone, with sound of the additional instruments fading out, and out of existence. 

There was soft clapping, and my attention averted up to look to Telma, the sky reverting back to dark, and the fireplace the only light source around. Link looked to me in awe, but a smile was formed on his face, and he began to clap as well, more profoundly than Telma.

“That was lovely, dear,” Telma announced. She next stood up, and looked between the two of us, “I shall head to slumber as well. Do you mind to take the first round?”

“We don’t mind,” Link shook his head, resting his forearms on his bent knees with his hands locked to each other. Telma beamed gently as she then waved, and began to hoist herself up to the wagon. There was some rustling, but I could only guess she was settling herself as best as she could. 

After a few moments, there was nothing but silence again, though Link took the approach to stand up, and sat next to me. I looked to him, but then turned my gaze to the fire, still holding the flute in my hand. I could feel the fire sizzling in my orbs as I stared at it, feeling the hot temperature arise around my face.

Once again, depression hit as I fiddled with the flute in between my fingers, looking to it. Oh Ineza, how you filled my heart with wonderment and hope, to see you one day again. She was my desert, my song, my air and being. I knew she wasn’t my mother, but she was the closest thing of every having someone actually caring about me. I mean, Bo was alright, but it was not the same, though I give him credit for putting up with me.

“I didn’t know you could play,” Link replied.

“...There are a lot of things you do not know about me,” I replied slowly, bringing my attention back to the present.

“I know most than others,” he replied, resting his forearms on his knees once more, his fingers stroking each other, “What other songs do you know how to play?”

“I know how to play one that you might know,” I replied, looking briefly over to him.

“Do you mind playing for me?” Link asked, “What is the name of the song?”

I raised the flute, readying my fingers, “...Bolero of Fire.” I began to blow sweetly between my lips, moving my fingers in rhythm. The air felt warm as I looked to the ground, then to my feet as I repeated the tune over and over, until I looked over to see Link’s face full with some recognition of the song. He smiled as I lowered my flute, and then tucked it away safely into my tunic.

“It’s been a while since I actually played...” I announced. 

“Why haven’t you played recently?” he asked.

“...Get depressed when I do,” I replied. “All the songs I know mostly remind me of home..”

“Hmm, maybe I can teach you how to play a song I know,” he replied suddenly.

I looked to him swiftly, “You play?”

“...You could say,” Link chuckled softly. I blinked to him, wanting to slap myself. A warrior, and a musician. 

My frown furthered however, “...Link. You know we need to talk.”

Link’s smile hardened, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked to the fire, his pupils glistening orange, “I’m listening. Tell me what you need to tell me.” He knew I was going to bring it up.

“We found Ilia,” I began after a period of silence.

“...I remember what you promised,” Link replied slowly with a soft nod. “When we take her to Kakariko, what do you want to do?”

“Link, I can’t take her back like that,” I shook my head slowly. “That is not Ilia.”

“But, it is her...” Link glazed his eyes over in my direction as I did the same.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then we do you want to do?”

“I don’t know!” I whispered irritably, running my hand against my face, “I complied with retrieving her...but why do I still feel guilty even though we found her?” I shook my head, “I don’t want to deal anymore with any of this Twilight nonsense...”

“You’re not obligated to stick around in my adventure, Elysia,” Link replied firmly, “but...if it will settle with you; we may search for a way to retrieve her memories back.”

“How will...we do that?” I asked, quickly glancing to him.

“I’m not sure...but not all hope should be lost. Her memory will be gained in some fashion. We just have to look for it, together.”

“...Right,” I sighed heavily, holding my knees as I hunched my head forward, resting my chin on my bent knees. I looked to the fire again, sighing once more, “When I thought...my adventure was over.”

“There is a lot more to venture within to,” Link replied, humming gently. “You just have to be willing to go get it.”

“I don’t know what it is though...” I replied, “I don’t know what I will do after I help you with Ilia’s recovery of her memories.”

“Maybe along the way, you’ll find out,” Link smiled.

I picked up my head to him, scoffing gently, “Link, you’re unbelievable sometimes.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You’re literally rotting with good intentions. I think you’re starting to rub off on me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Link tilted his head in my direction, raising a brow.

“I’m not entirely sure. It’s surely new to me..” I quirked my mouth, “and I’m not sure what to do with it.”

“You can do many things,” Link reassured me.

“Like...?”

“You can help the sick and injured,” Link began, tapping his chin with a gloved finger, “make weaponry for the troops of Hyrule. You might even teach archery someday.”

“.....HAHA,” I shook my head, rolling my eyes in his direction, “Me? Teach archery? I do not have the patience of a saint.”

Link smirked slightly, staring at me, “You will be surprised of what the future holds you to, Elysia.”

“Do you have any idea what you will do?” I inquired. 

Link hummed for a moment, “...Wherever someone needs help, I will be there to help them.”

“See, you’re unbelievable,” I commented once again.

“You don’t seem to object to it,” Link smirked gently.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes away from him, “I can’t do much really.”

Link hummed, and then looked to the fire once more, “So, you’ll stick with me?”

“I suppose so,” I replied. “You might end up in some trouble again. You would not survive a second without me.”

“Heh, really?” Link chuckled softly.

“Yes, really,” I semi-joked.

“I think you’re right though...” Link gazed to the side, away from me. I averted my gaze to him, looking to his blond hair flickering colors from the fire. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. Link slowly turned his head over to face me directly, and our eyes locked. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, except the hint of a smile on his warm face. I felt my cheeks flush, scanning across his face, riding up his cheeks to the edges of his sharpened eyes, then to each single hair of his eyebrows.

“It makes me wonder...how we fought this whole time,” he began in a whisper, his voice rasp and gentle. 

“I’m sexist,” I replied firmly back, blinking slowly as the crackling of the fire made my skin run in waving delights.

“Are you sexist now?” Link asked me.

“...What do you mean?” I narrowed my eyes. Link lifted a hand, and held the side of my face. I slightly jumped at his touch, but felt myself dissolving into his palm. God, not this again. That ash smell, it was beginning to suffocate me, and how I wanted to drown in it. What was this?

“If you were sexist to me, you wouldn’t let me do this,” he replied softly.

“...There are a lot of things I wouldn’t let you do,” I replied sternly, feeling my cheeks flash.

Link smiled warmly, tilting his head as his thumb ran along the top of my cheekbone, “And that’s what I like about you.”

“.....” I stared at him, completely taken off-guard, “What...you like about me?”

“Yes. I like that about you,” he replied.

“L-Link-“ I bit my tongue.

“Yes?”

“....You should get some sleep, I’ll take the first watch,” I replied immediately. I cleared my throat as Link removed his hand, “I need to check how Ralis’ temperature is throughout the next two hours.” I swiftly stood up, but found Link was right after me, and he gripped my wrist. I froze, shooting my eyes up to him.

“...Elysia, I’m sorry. It’s just...” he bit the inside of his mouth, shutting his eyes. I watched his fingers settled slightly, though they retained their sharp grip on me, “I don’t know what this is...”

“...We’re tired. We’re groggy and sleepy from the travel,” I replied.

Link lifted his eyes, and nodded, “...I suppose so.” His nostrils flared slightly, but he let me go, “I shall see you in the morning then. Good night.” I nodded as Link sat back down again, and fixed himself to lay a few yards away from the fire. He looked to me, craning his neck to do so. I quirked my mouth, but waved him off as I began to make my way toward the wagon, feeling somewhat disappointed on the turn of events.

How else could it have ended? What the hell was I even expecting from Link? Most importantly....what was Link expecting...from _me_?


	24. Same Old Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, yeah, the two titles are definitely in correlation with one another. I wasn't planning it though.
> 
> Anyways, here is the next part, 13 lovely pages for you~ Took a bit to write out between school, but I managed! Don't know how the next part will go, considering I have a ton of homework and side projects to do this next coming week, but I'll be sure to keep you posted on dA for updates! 
> 
> I just want to say thank you guys for reading, and I'm glad you're enjoying Elysia's story thus far! I appreciate it greatly :DD Without further ado, enjoy this part.
> 
> Until next time, ciao!

The brisk of morning came suddenly, though it felt strangely well to get up. I stretched my arms out in front of me, my lips emitting a relieved groan in the awakening dawn. The air was warm and soft, like velvet among the skin, brushing along it so often I almost felt like I was water. The pupils of my eyes shrunk to look at the sunlight entering the edges of the curtains, the leaves of the trees unable to prevent the calamity of the shadows. My eyes scanned the sharpened floor of the wagon at my left, watching as Telma, Ilia and Ralis slept soundly. Telma had her back prompted up, her hands folded on her plump belly. Ilia was curled up into a ball, her body facing toward Ralis who was breathing nicely, much better than the previous night, though his forehead was painted with some sweat leaking down his temples. Telma must've switched the cloths during her watch, but if she wasn't awake, then Link must be taking the watch now.

With a steady pull on my knees, I brought myself up to sit on my rear, yawning loudly as I arched my neck up, feeling my bones jumble and crack. With a sigh I silently extended my legs over, letting them sit over the opened plank of the wagon. The curtains rested well along either side of me, tied so the bodies would curve and create an hourglass figure where I sat in between. With a push, I slid off the wagon, stretching my toes in my boots as I extended my body downward, trying to touch them with my fingers. I began to walk around the wagon, finding the campfire was out, and Link was basking in the sunlight from above. He was sitting on a log that he must've dragged from the forest, and Epona was unexpectedly curled on the ground, and was sitting beside him. She was keeping him to sit up, though his head rested on top of the saddle where he bundled his hat to create a pillow.

"Doesn't that hurt the organs?" I immediately questioned, though Link heaved greatly. Then, Link slowly turned over after Epona huffed loudly, making his hair tussled on his forehead. His eyes flickered, and it was there I noticed Link had been sleeping, and Epona was keeping an eye out for him. Talk about animal love; this horse was like a dog. No, she made dogs look disobedient.

"Hmm..?" Link yawned loudly, covering his mouth briefly before rolling a shoulder.

"Doesn't it hurt...Epona if she lies down like that?" I questioned, looking over to the front of the wagon to see the horses were sleeping upright, only of the heaves of their breaths indicting they were alive. I turned back to Epona and Link, seeing Link pat Epona on the back firmly. She huffed as Link leaned away, giving Epona enough room to stumble back on her feet. She shook her mane as Link shook his hair out, picked up his hat from Epona's saddle and placing it on. I walked a little closer as Epona turned to me, and gently nuzzled her muzzle against my shoulder. I lifted a gloved hand and brushed down her large nose, seeing her large eyes looking to me.

“Heh,” Link smirked, rubbing the side of his head.

"..What?" I raised a brow, shooting a glance to him as my fingers laid still on Epona’s shined coat.

"Funny how Epona wasn't fond of you before."

"Pfht...She did because you did," I replied. I looked to her, continuing to brush her nose. I looked back to Link, but noticed a soft glare among his eyes. I stared back, blinking slowly at his god-like presence. The light was hitting the back of his head, radiating his blond locks to gold, as if they were threaded by a professional jewelry maker. There was a look in his eyes, as if something was pulling his focus to me, keeping me grounded for him to stare at properly.

Oh jeezes, this again? Seriously….this Twilight was not letting up. It was like this sickness we wanted to have, but it was getting right down ridiculous at this point. This was beyond anything I would ever comprehend, not to mention I was never approached by anyone. Anyone. No one. I was the last thing in mind for anyone to meddle with, and I wanted to keep it that way. It was bad enough Ineza dropped me like a dead animal and left me with people I hardly knew.

"How is Ralis?" Link asked, yawning again as he began to fix his effects properly on himself.

"…He appears stable right now, but I'm afraid for later. We don't know if his body will grow immune to the medicine we're giving him right now," I replied, patting Epona gently on her snout before kicking some more dirt on the dead campfire, making sure we were not leaving anything valuable behind.

"Makes sense," Link nodded, walking past Epona on the other side as he began to head to the wagon .Though, he stopped, and I picked my gaze back up, looking to him. We both kept a steady stare, yet a word was not exchanged. I could only speculate on how we were going to handle ourselves, and I knew Link was thinking the same thing.

LATER:

The road down the trail of the forest was more difficult to get around, especially with a wagon to take. Nevertheless, we made ourselves throughout the thicket quite well…almost. I mean, I understand Ilia has lost her memory, but what was bothering me extremely was Link’s semi-disappointed face, Ilia’s constant watch on me whenever I attended Ralis, and simply the two not talking to each other like before.

Yes, I admit, back in the spring before the attack, I was more than happy to see Ilia totally ignore Link for the rest of the week for mistreating Epona, but that was because she _knew_ who Link was, who was this heroic figure who couldn’t even spare his horse properly from jumping fences. Now that was gone, and it was kind of sickening to see how someone can just forget someone else from a crack on the head, or arrow in the spine I should say. What bothered me in addition was that we weren’t sure what happened to Ilia afterwards she was taken, since she had no recollection of who she was with, or how she appeared in the middle of the field randomly.

Then, I began to wonder if Ineza had forgotten about me….

My constant depressing thoughts of that tribal woman were beginning to haunt me, but the farther I was from Ordon, the more they arose in abrupt quips. I did not understand why, but I certainly knew they should have stopped by now. That was years ago, a decade at least, but here I was, in this wagon while changing a Zora’s cloths while STILL thinking about it. This poor boy was dying, and I was here, thinking about other things. I seriously wanted to hit myself.

But it was that persisting question: why the hell did she leave me?

The more I thought about it, the further I looked into it. It couldn’t be just that, for me to formalize myself with other children. There had to be a deeper meaning to it…and then, I remembered the Twilight. Was it possible that Ineza somehow foretold that about me? For some unknown odd reason, she was able to detect that years later I would turn into…this?

No, that was too far in. I could not do that, but that left to beg why she left those effects and clothes with Renado in Kakariko. She knew I would leave….and yet she didn’t come to get me when she passed by once more. I did not-no-how……

“Elysia, did you run out of water?” I blinked rapidly, noticing that I had zoned out, and Ilia was shaking my shoulder slightly. I looked up to her, and then down to see I was squeezing the rag out, practically leaving it dry. The water within the wooden bowl rattled, but I swiftly paid attention back to hand, and sunk the cloth into the water, rinsing a bit out and continuing to clean Ralis’ gills.

As we continued our trek down the forest, we were soon out, though the sunset was setting in, with the hours beforehand consisting of stopping, eating, and tending to Ralis in further expectation. But, as we trekked to the east, I began to notice that Ralis was breathing more shallowly, and it did not give such a good settlement in my gut.

The sunset was now approaching, creating its familiar glow around the fields and trees in an orton effect. We drove our way into a settlement of flats lands, filled with vast plains of rolling hills and sloping ravines of flowers and clovers, though Telma stopped the wagon to a slow yield as we began to reach toward the edge of some sort of stone settlement down the grassy platform we were on. I immediately say up, looking to see her look inside the wooden tent the three of us were enclosed in.

"We shall see what we must face on the east bridge," she replied and she slid off the platform, walking down the two steps to touch the ground. Ilia and I gave Ralis one last clean cloth on his forehead, and followed Telma outside as she propped down the platform for us. Sliding off, we began to follow Telma as Link also made his way off his horse, and began to walk on my side with Ilia on my right. 

Telma leading the way, she walked down a pair of stone steps, though the area seemed to be in complete ruins. There were stone pillars, crumbled and torn in various places. Green moss covered the majority of the stone stairs on either side, and on the edge of the cliff stood a rounded fence of stone, though that too suffered great damage and have numerous crevices of every size. Telma made her way toward the largest crevice, and looked down to see past the dark abyss below toward the bridge that lay in way about two miles away. The three of us soon joined her, looking over to the long stone bridge. 

"The Great Bridge of Hylia," Telma began. I looked around the structure, and noticed the steep land below it, seeing the whole lake of Hylia. My eyes widened, seeing it was...beyond what I was expecting. The lake was massive in size and glittering from whatever rays hit it...and Link fell from that far up??? How did he even survive? The water from Zora’s Domain must’ve filled the lake to its brim, original capacity. Around the lakebed were mountain cliffs, almost caving the lake in, though the lake seemed to be very flat from up here. The water was falling from somewhere I couldn't see from, and there were structures around the lake I couldn't make out. 

"What is that?" Ilia pointed toward the object moving along the stone bridge. I squint my eyes, and my teeth clenched. It was King Bulbin...with one of his horns cut jaggedly from around the first-third of it. He was riding an albino boar this time, but it seemed to carry the same structure of armor as the one before. It seemed the King had also reattached himself to a similar kind of weapon that he had before.

"I thought you killed him, Link," I snapped.

"It's there now, which means it must be dealt with," Telma replied. 

"It will be," Link replied, crossing his arms as he inspected the creature," Leave him to me to deal with."

"Are you sure?" Ilia immediately asked. Link looked to her, but she recovered herself, lowering her arms, "I mean, it looks...awfully ruthless."

"No need to worry, I'll have that bridge cleared," Link smiled, and then looked to Telma, "Let's cross our way." Of course, such a Link response.

"Most excellent," Telma clapped her hands proudly, "Let's get to it!" With Ilia and Link hurrying up the stone steps, I walked by Telma who looked over to me, and hummed in question. “What is it?” she asked.

“Do...do you know who Ineza is?” I asked, turning to look at her as we stopped at the top of the stone steps.

Suddenly, Telma’s eyes narrowed, “Yes...I know who she is. Why do you ask?”

“...How do you know her?” I replied gently, quite curious on why she was giving this such stern glare to me.

“...We have known each other for ages, but you could say our relationship to one another has diminished over the years,” Telma replied.

“Why is that?”

“There is no time to waste,” Telma quickly announced, walking away from me as I watched over to her, but were left to question on what the heck she was going to say. It was like she was bitter about something-

The sound of coughing alerted me, and I hurried to hoist myself up, looking to see Ilia was leaning over Ralis, a full range of concern displayed on her face as she looked to me, “He's burning up.” Ilia commented worriedly, her eyebrows scrunched as her hands stroked the Zora's face. I immediately walked over and kneeled, Ilia backing up with Telma and Link looking inside from the end.

My hand reached to the cloth he had dropped, and instantly began to dump cold water on it from my canteen. With steady hands I began to run it across Ralis' cheeks and shoulders, but the boy was shivering, as if cold. I pressed my hand against his forehead; he was warming up quickly. He coughed harshly, and I quickly went to my canteen again, and began to douse it down his throat. His shivering increased despite the hydration. He was sweating far too much. He was losing water at a rapid pace.

"If you're going to defeat it Link, do it now!" I called out. 

"What’s wrong?!" Ilia quickly inquired from behind. 

"His body is running a high fever. The medicine we prepared won't be enough to stabilize it," I hurried to remove the blankets around Ralis, and began to dump whatever water I had left. The platform of the wagon was snapped closed as Ilia kneeled beside me, and began to question me what she could do. Telma wasted no time in making the horses charge, instantly throwing Ilia and me on our backs onto the floor of the wagon. The sound of hooves rung in the air as we quickly sat up, the wooden bowl of water spilled across the floor and leaving us to fan Ralis to decrease his fever. The next moment after a blur of events of failing to calm Ralis’ temperature, the wagon came to a stop, Ilia crashing into me and making me wince.

“OW,” she pronounced, rubbing her head, “That hurt.”

“I’m not the one controlling the wagon,” I announced roughly, fanning Ralis as quickly as I could.

“Be careful!” I heard Telma cry out. I swiftly stood in the stopped wagon as I looked over Telma’s body, looking to see Link position Epona forward, and faced the opening archway of the bridge. In the distance, King Bulblin redirected his boar around, and faced toward Link. The creature snarled a nasty grin, and he clutched something at the side of his hip, pulling out the mighty horn.

“No!” Link threw an arm forward, but King Bulblin inhaled, and his rounded tummy rumbled as he let out the air from his lungs in a hefty blow. The horn’s radiating boom crashed among the air as the birds and ravens from nearby trees began to flutter up into the sky and away from the treacherous call.

“What was that?” I immediately questioned.

“Elysia!” Link called out as I swiftly turned my head, looking to see Link pull out his sword, his eyes narrowed, “Guard the wagon!” Oh no, jeezes. Really?!

“Tend to Ralis, Ilia!” I swiftly commanded, tightening my quiver. Ilia nodded, though Telma now caught my attention as she stood up from where she sat, her eyes darting back and forth among the plains we were in.

“This does not look good,” she whispered as I swiftly climbed over and stood beside her, climbing out as the air began to blow around us. Beginning to advance to the wagon were archers in boars, the riders holding up torches as the archers began to light their arrow heads dipped in oil.

“Give me a signal when we’re ready to move!” I replied as I began to hoist myself up onto the roof of the wagon. Telma gripped the reins as Ilia looked up to her, though she unfroze from her sudden intake of fear, and began to aid the panting Ralis.

My eyes redirected around, looking to the bridge as I prepared an arrow ready. Link was holding his own, smashing his shield against the advancing Bulblin who struck down onto him with a spike club. Link winced as Epona neighed loudly, dashing across as she dodged from being pierced by the horn of the boar. Epona dashed across, but Link was quick to redirect her around, and the two began to charge toward King Bulblin and his boar once again, the enemies ready just the same as the hero and his noble steed.

I turned my direction around, gritting my teeth as I took immediate aim, firing at the eye of a boar. It unexpectedly lost motivation to charge and it swiftly fell onto its side, writhing in pain as the rider and archer were being crushed by its massive weight. That left three boars to fight in the setting night, the front archer and rider taking direct pursuit to the wagon. I swiftly let the arrow go, quickly knocking the archer off. With a swift flip of an arrow, I aimed again, cutting the rider at the throat, making the boar unsure of its motives as it stopped in its tracks.

The second and third archers took aim as I swiftly fired two arrows, cutting across their flamed arrows. The second rider became agitated as I growled, missing and piercing him on the shoulder as he swerved his boar around. My attention reverted to the boar as I let an arrow go, immediately snapping at its knee with the arrow midway into its hide. The boar squealed in utter distraught as it rammed itself against the ledge of the cliff, and it suddenly tumbled down, taking the archer and rider with it.

That left the third and last trio, though the moment I turned, the arrow was shot out, and it hit the bottom of the wagon. The flames burst among the rear as Ilia screamed, Telma gripping the reins as the horses in front began to neigh in complete dislike of the sudden panic around.

“Damn!” I hissed as I quickly aimed the arrow, piercing the forehead of the archer. With a quick leap from the side, my feet pounded against the ground as I began to round the wagon, looking to see the archer was on the floor, dead, but that left the rider to deal with. Thinking the worst, the rider suddenly jumped off of the saddle of the boar, and began to make its way in my direction. With a quick kick to the flamed arrow, the flames sprouted among the ground, leaving a dark, black mark among the back of the wagon. I turned my attention around, but I stumbled back, dodging the slashing knife. I winced, feeling the trickle of the crevice among my cheek. With gritting teeth I rolled to the side, looking up to see the rider beginning to make his way over, holding a club in its hand. I swiftly retracted an arrow, spinning it in my hand as I skid to the side, and lunged forward, stabbing the archer in the chest with the arrow. He wailed as I did not hesitate to continuously stab it mercilessly, gritting my teeth as I shut my eyes until I could no longer feel its beating heart.

With a heavy exhale, I looked up, seeing Ilia was peeking through the fabric of the wagon, and was staring wide eyed at my action. I swiftly stood, recollecting myself and feeling quite uncomfortable to see her glance to me.

“Elysia...?” Ilia suddenly commented. 

My eyes widened, “What did you say?” 

“Elysia, now!” Telma suddenly shouted, and the sound of whipping reins echoed in the air. My eyes widened as I swiftly lunged forward, but the wagon suddenly began to move, with Ilia reaching a hand to me, and missing my palm.

“No!” Ilia called out as I stumbled forward, looking back up to see the wagon was beginning to make its way across the bridge. Telma didn’t know I wasn’t on it.

With my eyes quick to snap back, I stared at the boar the rider had abandoned, and began to make my way over as cautiously and speedily as I could. The boar snorted, but it was too slow to push me away as I grabbed onto the saddle, and began to hoist myself over it, lying on my side. With quick movements while the boar began to twirl in a circle, I sat myself properly and grabbed the reins. I snapped them back as the boar squealed, throwing its head back and forth at the disapproval of me beings its rider. I growled, and snapped the side of it with a strong kick. In a wisp, the boar shot forward as I grabbed on tightly onto the front of the saddle, immediately hooking my feet through the pedals of the leather at the sides. 

The boar pounded against the ground strongly, and as it made its way across the bridge, I grew fearful that it would knock the whole structure down. My body did not agree with the rocky movements this boar was making, but I set my sights forward as I redirected the boar as straight as I could, coming to the other side of the bridge. I heard the hooves in the short distance as I snapped the reins harder, the boar taking the command and dashing across in short but quick heaves. It began to sprint across the plains, and we were coming along a trail. In the distance, I saw the wagon up ahead, though Link had redirected himself to the right side. He was battling against the riders and archers that had approached the wagon and my eyes grew wide in fear of the flaming arrows they had. Damn it, I could not fire an arrow without falling off of this boar.

“Ahh!” Ilia screamed, agitating Link as he swung his sword effectively against the club of the rider near him, making the creature tumble back with the boar lost in control. The archer however managed to fire a flaming arrow, and it hit against the edge of the roof of the wagon, making it catch ablaze with the other arrows protruded among the side.

With narrowed eyes, I raced the boar forward, “MOVE!” Link swiftly turned, but he did not hesitate as he dashed Epona forward ahead of the wagon. With a cry, I snapped the boar forward and rammed it into the other two boars, making them fall back and roll down the hills behind us. I redirected the boar forward with difficulty as it squealed, seeing the wagon take a swift right turn with the flames beginning to rage onto the wagon’s exterior.

“Elysia!” Ilia called out as I kicked the boar forward, making it squeal in displeasure, but began to make my way toward the other side of the wagon were two more riders were. They swung their clubs against the side of the wagon, causing splinters. Watching inside the flapping fabric, Ilia was pushing her body against Ralis’ body, shutting her eyes as the orange flames began to light up the night sky. Gritting my teeth, I rammed the boar forward, making it jog quickly as I next rammed it into the two boars, though one did not let up. It began to trot to the side to regain momentum as I aligned my boar with the wagon, quickly noticing the canteen hooked at its side. I swiftly unlatched it and corked it open, and began to douse the flames on the wagon, making the fire swiftly die down.

“Watch out!” Telma shouted as I directed my attention to the right, yelping to find the boar with the rider was back, and it swung its club at me. My boar roared as it slammed itself onto the rider’s, making us ride side by side. With a swift swipe, the metal canteen proved itself to be a shield as the club mashed against it, the splinters of wood shooting out. In an attempt to save myself, I tossed it across, smacking the rider right against the face. With a swift kick, the rider tumbled back and over the boar, its leg caught in the saddle and its upper body dragged across the ground. The boar made its way away, leaving me to jog more safely along the wagon, though I hurried the creature forward, making it ride alongside the black horses in front, with Link on the other side that looked over to me.

“You alright?” he called out. I nodded.

"Above!" Telma announced. With our heads directed toward the night sky, we noticed the expanded, skin wings flapping in conjunction with the wind, hovering over as their beaks sprung open to release a devilish cry. Three were in total as they began to lunge downward, and began to snap their beaks against the top of the wagon. Ilia screamed as Telma redirected the horses in a swift swerve, beginning to trail off the road with gritting teeth. Link snapped his heels against Epona as I began to redirect the boar alongside him.

"Elysia, jump!" Link replied as he came beside me, and stretched an arm to me. I began to unstrap myself from the saddle, and positioned myself on top of the boar with legs squatted. Link made a quick maneuver beside as I leapt off the boar, feeling it instantly leave beneath me and beginning to run in an opposite direction. Link held me firm as he grunted, pulling me up as I curled against Epona who continued to race through the grasslands. Finally, I hauled my body over, pressing myself behind him and hugging him tightly around the waist. The moment I did, Link shot Epona like an arrow through the air, her hooves rarely touching the ground as she sprinted toward the dust that the wagon was leaving. 

"Shoot, Elysia, shoot!!" Link commanded as he snares an arm backwards, and grips the back of my tunic to keep me in place. Instantly I pulled up my quiver and bow loaded with sharp arrows as I fired, catching one pterodactyl in the stomach. It squawked in deep agony, and lost momentum in flight as it hit the top of the carriage and rolled off. Epona made a quick serve to the right, dodging the fallen body as I aimed three arrows and sprung them forward with every inch of my might. Two ensnared into the second creature, one in its wing as the other cut across the spine on its back. It too hit the side of the carriage and was nothing but a tussled bag of skin and bones when it rolled to a stop. With the last creature left, it turned to our direction and hovered over before it lurched forward. I shot an arrow, but Link motioned Epona too fast, and I missed my mark.

"Jeezes," I hissed as I supplied myself with a second arrow. The screech rung viciously as my eyes widened, instantly elbowing the creature in the stomach as it came from behind. Its talons retracted back from my shoulders, making me wince as the claws scratched against my skin. I could feel the warm rivers forming, but as best as I could, I aimed another arrow and hit the winged creature from below, catching it under its skull. The pterodactyl gurgled in its death and hit the dirt floor hard, beginning to roll out of view. I faced forward again, wincing as I placed my quiver on my back, and snapped my hands to my shoulders.

"We're almost there!" Telma announced from in front as I pressed my forehead against Link's upper back, my legs snaring around his to prevent me from falling as he gained speed. The familiar mountain cliffs came into view as we began to head out way inside the trail within Kakariko. The familiar run of water filled my ears as I looked over to the glittering spring, though they averted toward the figure approaching us from the inn as Telma stopped the wagon. Epona was also brought to a halt, and the moment she was Link turned to me.

"Elysia, you're hurt," he replied gravely.

"So are you," I breathed out, seeing his sleeve was coated in his blood with a river running down his arm toward the leather glove he wore. 

"Link, Elysia!" Renado replied from the side as we turned to look at him.

"Renado," Telma replied from our left side, still perched on the wagon. Renado blinked, but made his way over, and his dark eyes fell upon Telma who winked to him. Renado smiled slightly, and from the brightening of his eyes, the two knew of each other. Did that mean Renado knew on why Telma was bitter on the mention of Ineza’s name?

"Telma..."Renado replied, blinking slowly. He snapped himself to pay attention, and opened his arms in her direction, "What brings you here?" 

"A Zora prince needs your help."

LATER:

The setting of the moon was high in the sky, and so was the amount of commotion within Renado's hut. It seemed several people were now accommodating the inn, which was bringing business back again in the village. In the meantime, Renado had set sleeping beds for the younglings in his home, though they all quickly made space to bring in Ralis who was treated immediately. While Renado attended Ralis, that left Link and me in the Hotel where we were given beds to rest in. At the moment though, we had no intentions of resting, and were outside in the warm night by the spring. The torches outside Renado's hut gave us light to move around in, letting us rest easily by the edge of the spring. 

I winced as Link began to pull my clothes away from my cuts, and was inspecting the damage through the tear that the blasted creature made. It bothered me how he wasn't paying attention to himself and his own wound, which he should be.

"It looks deep," Link replied with a frown. 

"I'll take care of it," I replied, beginning to reach for my pouch. I winced when I pulled my arm back out, my fingers trembling as I tried to open it.

"Here." I shot my eyes up, feeling Link hold onto my wrists, "Let me." I clenched my teeth a bit, but released the pouch and let him take it away. I relaxed my shoulders, closing my eyes and inhaled the air sharply as he began to rolled my sleeves further up, revealing the gashes. The next moment though, I was shocked to find him beginning to rub the green ointment onto my wounds, and I immediately looked to him, and looked down to his working fingers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, almost offended.

"I've seen you plenty of times to know how to do this," he replied softly, and began to rub his fingertips together inside the damaged skin, rubbing off whatever blood was in the way first with a cloth he had wet from the spring. I winced greatly, my eyes shutting closed as I balled my hands into fists. Though, as quick as it had come, the pain subsided, and he began to rub the exterior of my skin gently, removing whatever broken skin and bruise there was. I could feel my cheeks flush though..

"I didn't know you would watch me," I replied after some silence. I looked over, seeing the wound was completely healed, and Link rolled down my sleeve to begin treatment on the next shoulder. Again he dipped his stained, green fingertips, and worked his way among the wounds, I could feel his breath along my face, making me shut my eyes tighter and my face grow hotter. 

"There are a lot of things you don't know," he replied coolly, working his fingers tenderly on me. Ah jeezes...we're going to do this again.

I gained myself some courage, looking to him in a stern manner, "Wash your arm when you're done, so I can treat your wound."

"Alright," Link replied. "After..I need to ask you of a favor." 

I raised a brow, "What kind of favor..?" Link said nothing as his smile dropped, but he continued with his work. I stayed silent, and waited until he was done, the blood on my clothes the only evidence of my injury. I quickly rinsed it out with the spring water as Link moved his way over a little way, unbuckling his glove and rolling up the sleeves as he began to wash his cuts. After, he motioned his way to me as I began to dig my clean, coated nails into his skin, clicking them together and making him slightly wince. 

"Why do you have to dig so deep?" He grunted, "I went softer on you." 

"This way you don't feel sore," I replied. "What's the favor?"

"I said after you treat me," Link replied. 

"You can tell me now," I replied back just the same. He sighed, but gathered his words and I continued to stitch him up, "I need you to keep an eye on Ilia."

I immediately stopped, looking to him, "What do you mean?"

Link sighed, looking to me hesitantly before looking off to the side, "I'm asking you to stay with Ilia, while I attend matters in Lake Hylia."

"You don't want me to come with you..?" I asked slowly, my fingers still and embedded into his gash, "But..."

"Please, Elysia," Link replied gently, rubbing his forehead with his palm, "Please do me this one favor."

"Do you not want me around?" I asked, raising a brow. "What if something else happens to you if I'm not-" Link abruptly picked his head up, gazing to me, "-NO, I mean what would the children do if you're not around?"

"Why can't you just accept that you care?" Link replied as I hurriedly began to stitch up his wound. I couldn’t be so close to him, I would lose. I already was the more I traveled with him really.

"I-I don't-" I began.

Link cut me off, "What happened to that moment, back at the hill?" He reached and snatched my wrist as I made an attempt to back up, having stitch his arm properly as it glowed briefly green, "Do you still not trust me??"

"Link, are you telling me you're leaving me here-"

"Do you not trust _me_?" Link asked more firmly, his eyes narrowing vastly. 

I clenched my teeth, "..."

"Answer. Me." 

"I do not trust the things around you," I replied crossly. "Like the _thing_ hiding in your shadow." 

"Midna has been nothing but helpful since then, you can't simply disregard her efforts."

"Yes, I can, because we don’t even know her!" I spat back, wriggling my wrist, "We don’t know what her intentions are, and we certainly don’t know what her game is!" 

"She has no game! What has she done to you that has made you so questioning of her?"

"She just-" I halted myself immediately, gulping loudly.

"What are you hiding from me?" Link tugged my wrist, staring down at me, "I know you are, she has hinted on it."

"She’s contradicting you to go against me??!" I shouted. "You know what, fine. Go! And take the shadow with you!" I snatched my wrist back, growling. 

"Elysia!" Link gripped my upper arm, tugging me back, "It's not what you think it is!" 

"Let go!" I snarled, feeling my pupils constrict. Oh shit. "Link, let go!"

"You have to understand!"

"I don't want to hear it! Just go!" I pried his fingers off, backing up. I instantly turned around, feeling a shudder pass through my mouth. I reached up, and felt the pointed teeth growing. Oh god. No. 

"Elysia.." Link replied, and I could feel a frown on his face. God I was desperate for him to leave.

"Fine, I'll watch her," I rapidly announced, knowing I was simply losing no matter which route I took. I didn’t even know what I wanted to win against him. For him to tell me to go with him after all? Is that what I wanted?? How absurd.

"...Wait, you will?" Link asked.

"Are you deaf? I said yes, god," I cut in, shielding my mouth with a hand. I trembled in place, and shut my eyes, unable to rid of the swirling vortex in my gut. This Twilight was getting the better of me, that I could flare my nostrils, and smell Link behind me.

"I appreciate it greatly. I do, Elys-"

"Can I just go?" Silence. "I really want to be alone." I turned my head slightly to the side, only able to hint out his arm extended out to me. 

“...As you wish,” Link replied. He stayed for a moment, until he replied gently again, “Thank you, Elysia. I will see you soon.” I simply nodded, but before he could make a move, and instantly began to push my way through the path of the village, and hurried myself to take the room Renado had left us in the inn. Might as well, since I was stuck here for who knows how long. 

Damn it, I knew Midna was up to something. I just knew it. If only I knew what her game was with me. If only someone could guide me through this, and aid me to clarifying this minx’s intentions. More importantly, was it possible for Telma to tell me something regarding of Ineza? It would have to wait, until this blasted Twilight settled within me..


	25. What is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally the next part~!
> 
> 15 healthy pages for you, so I hope you enjoy. I apologize immensely for the long wait, but I had to deal with school and study abroad stuff before I could even touch this. In any case, Elysia's story continues to develop along with her companions. Let's see where this chapter leads us. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support, I appreciate it greatly (: Have yourself a marvelous day!
> 
> Until next time, ciao!

_“Ineza! Please, don’t leave me!”_

_“She must go, Raveza.”_

_Midna cooed softly, brushing my hair back, “Are you going to let them get away...?” She smirked._

_“Ineza, please! Take me!” my older self dashed across the air, reaching forward to grasp Ineza from the back of her robes. However, the ground rumbled and sunk beneath me. Consumed in the flood of the sand, I tasted the dry ash of the Twilight. My eyes widened in horror as I looked up at the crevice above me, seeing Midna with her arms crossed, a sneer across her face._

_“The Twilight will consume you. It’s too late,” she announced._

_“Someone, save me!”_

_“Elysia, Elysia where are you?!”_

_“L-Link! Save me! Please, save me-“_

The crying crows orchestrated in the humid air of the dim morning; their notes dripping down the walls of the Hotel that soon woke me up from my disturbing slumber. Already dressed underneath the covers, I sat up as I pushed my hair out of my face, spitting some of the strands out that managed to crawl their way onto my tongue. My body shivered from the instant chills up my arms and stomach, making me hunch over in discomfort. What was that dream about...?

No doubt this Twilight was beginning to wreck me, but I had never had such a disturbing dream in a long while. What made it worse was Ineza being a part of it, and Midna who seemed, again, to know more than I could imagine. And I was calling out to Link to save me- how much worse could it get? Even I needed him in my dreams. UGH.

I looked to the bed on my right, seeing it was occupied after all but it was not Link who harbored it. My eyes lifted and scanned the lightly lit room as I stood. He must've left while I was still asleep, and most definitely had kept his word on leaving me here. That left me to wonder what the heck I should do, but he specifically instructed me to take care of Ilia, and no doubt the children as well. Though, some part of me had wanted him to actually have me go with him...

With effects on me and the bed fixed, I began to walk my way through the room and headed out of the doorway to walk to the top of the stairs. I looked down to see several civilians were awake, some slightly turning to look at me while others merely paid attention to their food. Barnes was not behind the table, but it was Telma with her cheery disposition, warming and gracious with a hint of flirtatiousness. I began to walk over to her, her eyes catching me as they glimmered from the rays of the sun entering the opened doorway at the right of me.

"Elysia, good morning," she replied, "What would you like? Wait, where's the honey?"

I scowled immediately, raising a brow, "Who, Link?" Oh gods of Hyrule, please tell me she did not nickname him that.

"Yes, what other honey do you think I'm talking about?" she simpered.

"No, don't ever call him that," I replied, slightly mortified. I took a seat on a stool and crossed my arms on the wooden counter in a tight, unsecured constriction.

"Hmm? Does the honey belong to you?" She questioned with a mischievous smile, "Should've told me sooner."

"No no, it’s not like that!" I instantly whispered in disagreement. My hands balled into fists, "It’s just disturbing to see someone call him that. Anything that is food is fine really." The plate was set in front of me and I picked up the fork. I began to pick at the meal, generously feeding myself to rid of Link’s face from my mind. For some odd reason, I could see him eating the honey from the hives back in Ordon, having avoided the bees and skillfully draining the honeycombs of their sweet nectar with his fingers- JEEZES NO. STOP. ELYSIA, STOP.

"He's a fine man. I'm surprised you have not taken a liking to him," Telma responded, suddenly leaning in front of me with arms crossed. Her lumped chest was propped up, and instantly the men sitting around me looked. I glared, slamming my hand on the table and catching all of their attention.

"I should rip all of your eyes out!" I snapped, and instantly the men dispersed, taking their plates with them as the rest of the Hotel drew silent. I looked to Telma, my eye twitching as I pointed to her with the fork once the chatter commenced once more, "Why do you display yourself in such a way??"

"Hmm? Well if the men want to look, let them look. It goes to show you it is women who have the power over those beasts," Telma giggled.

"No! That’s not how it works," I hissed, shaking my head, "Those mongrels do nothing but gawk and take what they think is theirs. Should never show them anything that they are not worthy for. Not like they do anything useful except give their atrocious seed to get a woman pregnant.”

“You are very sexist,” Telma replied after a few moments, quirking her mouth as she gripped her hip with a hand.

“I take pride in it,” I replied, narrowing my eyes as I continued to eat.

“Though, you are not like that with Link,” she hinted softly. I froze, snapping my teeth once as I shot my eyes up to her. “And you know fully well that he is not like that; he doesn’t display himself in such a way, but with manners of respect and gratitude. Perhaps you have misread your own judgment on men.”

“Link is different...” I replied carefully, but it did not save me from her curious look.

“So you admit that not every man is like that,” Telma smirked wider, “Your travels with him must’ve changed your judgment. And don’t go defending yourself, because you yourself have said otherwise.”

...Damn it, Telma. Of course she would take notice of my assumptions on Link. It was proven that Link was not the typical man I would envision, but it beheaded me completely to find he had made a loophole in my theory and belief. Telma noticed, and even Bo noticed before then. God this was degrading me in every way. 

As I chewed my food in thought to argue against Telma, nothing was sufficient or remotely close to even being a _valid_ argument. Damn, she was right though; my travels with Link had changed my judgment without me rearranging to keep my negative attitude to him. I was expecting great things from Link; to see him in his heroic posture and glam, I could only worry when Link was in trouble or when he wasn't himself. 

I frowned greatly, gripping the fork in my grasp tightly and feeling unsure by the second. As the days grew ancient and vibrant with Link, I couldn't help but feel this bond circulating around us and it didn’t cease to stop. Is this what friendship was? But friends didn’t...try to kiss each other? Argggh, nooooo, that wasn’t us. That was the wicked and engulfing Twilight! Of course a chemical as Twilight would screw me up, and get the better of me.

"I believe I have made my point across," Telma answered. 

With an attempt to save myself, "How do you know Ineza?" 

As if I bombarded the whole Hotel in bad news, the atmosphere around Telma changed, and her smile broke in half to droop the corner of her lips downward. Her eyes gloomed to me as I swallowed heavily. She stood up straighter, and indicated to a person in the back of the kitchen to come forward. The man did so, and Telma pointed to the floor.

"Take the shift right now, I'm taking a break." The blond man with a medium build nodded, and Telma turned to me, "How do you know Ineza?" At first, I was afraid to answer; perhaps she was taking a break to break me. To see her take such a bold approach at the mention of Ineza’s name was slightly intimidating, but I replied nonetheless.

"I used to be in her tribe when I was young,” I admitted.

Telma raised a brow, but beckoned with a finger as she made her way around the counter, "Let's talk outside." 

I quickly finished whatever was on my plate and followed Telma outside with a wipe of my mouth. My boots thudded silently on the wooden ground though they grew loud as I walked outside. Telma began to walk down the ramp of the Hotel on the left side, facing away from the spring. I hurried to walk behind her. After a few yards with Barnes' shop a little farther up the trail, Telma turned to face me with her hands on her hips. Her eyes scanned the end of the trail where the spring lay but then they shifted to look at me as I looked up to her. 

"You were in Ineza's tribe?" Telma questioned me. 

I gathered my words, trying to hide the sting, "I was, yes. She took me to Ordon when I was around nine or ten."

"What did she take you there for?" Telma persisted.

"How do you know Ineza?" I asked again. I was seriously uncomfortable giving her this information when I had no clue what kind of connection Telma had to Ineza, and Telma took notice. 

With a heavy exhale and her mouth quirking to one side, she answered, "Ineza and I used to travel in the same tribe in Gerudo."

"So you are from Gerudo," I replied, verifying my assumptions. No wonder she was curious to hear me play the other night when we had camped out. She replied about having good memories....could they be memories of her and Ineza?

"Yes," Telma replied, "we knew each other for two decades, but we grew apart."

"...How come?" I asked. Twenty years was a lot of time, far more than I had been with Ineza. I was closer to her than anyone else I had ever been with, considering that I was with Bo for fourteen years, more or less, but to grow apart so suddenly?

Telma took a moment, her jaw clenching somewhat, "We disputed on a certain matter, and I left."

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Child, why are you impulsive on this?" Telma questioned, narrowing her eyes. I blinked, but dropped my gaze, fiddling with the dirt underneath my nails. "Ineza...she was important to you." 

My body stiffened, and I gritted my teeth, swallowing roughly, "She...left me in Ordon.” 

" _Left_ you?" Telma replied, but then, "You're searching for her."

"I don’t know why," I struggled to reply firmly. 

"Well honey, it looks like she screwed us both over," Telma scoffed, crossing her arms. 

I picked up my head, "Screwed you over, how?"

"Telma, Elysia." We both turned behind towards the spring's direction, seeing Renado was approaching us. Colin and Luda were behind him, and they smiled to my direction when they spotted my familiar flames of hair. I waved briefly, clearing my throat and smiling slightly. 

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Elysia, we missed you," Luda commented and she rushed forward, instantly hugging me. I blinked rapidly, struggling to keep myself still while I patted her head. After hearing my silent prayers, she let go and stood beside Colin. 

Colin looked to me next, though his eyes looked around, "Where’s Link, Elysia?"

"He went to go take care of some things. He asked me to watch over you children, and Ilia."

"...Is it true?" Colin frowned. I blinked in confusion, but he replied again, "About Ilia, and her memory." So they had been informed. Luda frowned as Renado placed a hand in top of Colin's head with Telma rubbing the back of her neck in disdain. Thinking quickly, I kneeled before Colin, placing a hand on my bent knee. He looked to me with a shined expression.

“Yes, but I hope my stay here can help her recollect some of her lost memories,” I reassured him. “She will remember before long.”

“...Okay, I believe you,” Colin smiled softly, nodded, “just like how I believed you and Link before.” If only he knew I was going with Link’s word on this, because I had no idea if Ilia would even remember us. It was a long shot, but we would have to see.

I simply nodded as I stood up again, and then looked to Renado, “I’ll take care of the children soon. I know you’re still tending to Ralis. Ilia is with him, correct?”

“Precisely. But do take your time, since I believe we had interrupted a conversation between the two of you,” Renado politely replied.

“It’s alright, sugar, no harm done,” Telma replied sweetly.

Renado smiled, “Are you set to return back to Hyrule Castle? Considering the state that it is in now, it’s important to make sure it stabilizes.”

“Of course. As soon as I clear things up here,” Telma replied with a wink to him. Renado smiled wider but he nodded once, and began to escort Luda and Colin away. The two of us watched them leave, though as I looked to Telma I noticed a very soft expression of wonderment on her face. I took a step closer and caught her attention. She looked to Renado’s path of departure, and then turned to me, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she rubbed the side of her hip.

“...Ineza and I, we crossed paths when I was young. She took me under her wing, and we crossed lands together. Soon, we formed a tribe with others and it wasn’t long before we became close.” She looked off to the sky above, her arms now crossed underneath her large breasts. Her back stood straight, and her eyes lingered among the clouds forming above, almost trying to make sense of the world.

“What happened?” I asked next, almost dreading of her answer. However, Telma’s eyes saddened, but then they narrowed and turned to flushed anger when she darted her eyes to me. I stared back, raising a brow.

“We fell in love with the same man,” Telma replied. My eyes widened and the next moment my mouth dropped. I instantly whirled my head around, looking to see Renado in the distance, and watching the children play in the spring. His broad shoulders were built and firm and his eyes shined a lenient vivacity as he watched the younglings clap their hands of the brimming water. I swiftly looked back to Telma who was watching Renado from the distance, “How I love that man....”

“You two fought over, because of a man?” I replied, scoffing, “No offense, but that’s really stupid.”

Telma swiftly cut her gaze to me, “Your ignorance is imprudent. You know nothing of what happened, nor will you understand the concept of love.” 

My face turned red, my hands turning into fists, “Fighting over someone is ridiculous! And Ineza would not hurt anyone!”

Telma sneered, cocking her hip out, “Then you do not know Ineza at all. She did not hurt me.” Again, her eyes relaxed, and she looked past me toward the spring, “...She hurt Renado.” My hands instantly relaxed, and my level of rage dropped. I slowly turned back, looking to Renado who was now kneeling on the ground, and was brushing Luda’s hair back. He smiled widely, and pecked the top of her head. Luda blushed, but embraced her father in a constricting, warm hug. 

I turned back to Telma, who was looking at me once more, “She abandoned you; left you in the most ridiculous way, and you still defend her...after all that she’s done?” Telma shook her head slowly to me as I began to leisurely drop my gaze down to the floor.

“...Damn...” I hissed to myself, shutting my eyes as I took a step back.

“You love her, you still do,” Telma announced, suddenly placing a hand on top of my head, and brushing my hair back. I did not move but continued to glare at the ground, feeling the edges of my eyes trickling with hot water. 

How could this be, that these feelings were still harbored into my heart? Oh Ineza, how you left me but how I still see you as the goddess that I portrayed you to be. How could you have left so many faces behind, and for what gain? What were you hiding, Ineza? What _are_ you hiding? Are you even out there still?

“You are fighting for her, even though she stopped fighting for you. I suppose...you do understand love, but it is foolish to pursue a love that has died long ago.”

“Ineza, she would never-no!” I whispered angrily, gritting my teeth as my body began to shake, “That is not my Ineza. My Ineza would never do such a thing.”

“...Do you honestly believe that?” I inhaled sharply, feeling Telma brushing my bangs back, and rested her chin on top of my head. Her body rested against mine, though I felt very cold being so close to her, “After all you have been through, you carry this notion that she will come back to rescue you, when you know that’s not the case.” She exhaled, “She had promised to love Renado, but instead left him with nothing but an empty wish and false happiness. That is the Ineza I grew fond of. What makes you think yours is different?”

Telma slowly let me go as I stood there, feeling my body shaking uncontrollably as I pushed my face away, hearing Telma brushing past me and beginning to walk away. Her footsteps stopped however, and I could feel her turn back to look at me.

“If you’re going to fight for someone....fight for that honey of yours.” My eyes opened in a snap, and I whirled around, the tears trickling down my cheeks as Telma smiled softly, her eyes dimmed in sadness, “At least you know he would never abandon you in your time of need.” 

With that, Telma turned once more and began to walk away, leaving me in the wisp of windy air and leading my doubts further down upon my verdicts of my chief. Ineza would never....would she?

LATER:

I had taken Renado's position near the spring, and kept a watchful eye upon the children. I never thought to ever see the day they would accept me in their group. Ever, in my entire life. Through all the ridicules they told me and how they joked about my skills against Link's, this was truly an odd thing to see, but it was very relaxing as the sun smiled to us from above.

Beth and Luda automatically claimed me to sit by the lake's edge to make some dolls from the reeds and weeds around. With no excuse to refuse, I sat down as Beth and Luda took spaces beside either side of me and began to imitate to the best of their abilities my hand movements. Beth began to have trouble, and as nice as I'm trying to be, I lent her a helping hand and managed to secure the thread around the doll's neck and arms to create her head and limbs. 

Next, Talo came up to me to ask for my bow to inspect it, but after much deliberation, and gave him an arrow to have. He seemed bewildered but accepted it eagerly as he, Colin and Malo began to create drawings on the dirt floor with it. I cringed at the sight, but it was better than him playing with my precious bow. Still, Link owed me one hundred arrows, so it was perfectly fine. 

Link...I could only wonder how he was doing, or what he was doing. I didn’t even bother to ask where he had gone, considering I snapped at him the night before. But jeezes, the Hylian got on my nerves so easily, it was not even funny. Now I was here, babysitting. Not that I was having any problems with it, but still.. 

"I'm going to go check in Ilia, and I'd rather you little ones follow me," I replied as I stood up. 

"Aw, why?" Talo asked.

"Want the big King Bulblin to come get you next?" I raised a brow.

"Alright let's go," Beth instantly replied as she stood up, dusting her pants off as she stood beside me. The others followed as I began to lead the way to Renado's hut.

Creaking the door open, I peered inside, though the children instantly swarmed in making me stumble on my feet. I grumbled as I steadied myself against the door, looking up to see Renado and Ilia sitting beside each other. They faced the Zora, who was now sitting up on a wooden bench covered in blankets. I hurriedly began to make my way forward, but was met with Ilia's smacking hands against my stomach. I instantly lunge my eyes down to her as she firmly looked up to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is it now??" I inquired.

"I will not let you lay a hand on Ralis," she announced, making the corner of my eye twitch. Dang it, she was good.

"I risked my life and limbs to save him, so I have a right to see if he is well," I defended in an attempt to inspect the Zora. It was a Zora for crying out loud, you don’t see these beings every day.

"It’s a good thing you did, or else the prince of the Zoras would have not made it," Renado replied as he stood, fixing down his robes. I looked to him, and couldn’t help but recall the conversation that Telma and I had in the morning. Did Renado know that I knew? It didn’t seem like that.

As I looked at Renado, I could only imagine what had happened between the three. From what my memory served me, Ineza had dropped by one last time to see if I had made it out of Ordon, but from what Renado had told me, she was not herself and left without another word. Did they exchange words I did not know of? Were they still in touch with each other? How did Renado feel about Ineza’s empty promise to him? There were so many questions, and I knew it was not in my place to ask someone like Renado who had risked his face from being punched in when he took out the arrows within me when I had rescued the children. But damn it I was so curious, so itching to know what had transpired between the trio and what ultimately led Ineza to do what she did. It could give me answers.

“Mhmm…” My eyes fixated to the Zora was stood up perfectly tall now, though he was a bit taller than the rest of the younglings around who had gathered around Renado. Ralis looked to me as he suddenly bowed his head, and then lifted it up as the jewels around his head glistened in royalty, “I am in your debt.”

“It’s a good thing you brought the children in, Elysia,” Renado announced. “It’s time for their lessons today.”

“Awwwww,” Talo moaned in disapproval as Beth sighed. Malo and Colin began to head to the far end wall where I noticed a small desk was, with several books laying on top of it. Malo and Colin retrieved theirs as the other three somewhat struggled to motivate themselves to learn. 

“You may take Ralis outside for some fresh air. He needs it,” Renado commented as I nodded, though as I turned Ilia was already helping Ralis to the door, giving me a brief glance. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I wasn’t going to dissect him either. She was making me look worse than before.

Heading outside, I closed the door as Renado began to recite the alphabet and several words. I looked over to Ilia and Ralis who stood by the edge of the spring, though Ralis took the initiative to walk ahead, and soak his webbed feet into the sparkling water. His facial expression showed absolute content, his eyes closing then opening gently to look at the sight before him. I walked closer and stood to stand beside Ilia, looking at Ralis who furthered his way into the spring, and began to dip his colored hands into the water, beginning to wade them along the moss and plants on the watery floor.

“Where is he?” Ilia asked. 

I looked to her, “Who…?”

“The young man, Link,” Ilia replied.

I hummed briefly, looking to Ralis again, “He left to settle some things.”

“Why didn’t you follow him?”

I looked to her again, placing my hands on my hips, “He personally asked me to watch over you, and the others.”

“…Me?” Ilia pointed to herself. “But, why??”

“Because….he cares about you,” I replied, quirking my mouth to one side. “You may not remember anything, but know that Link is someone who cares deeply about his friends.”

“…I see,” Ilia commented gently, looking to the ground as she rubbed her hands together, curling her fingers into each other in timid movements.

“Who might you be?” I shifted my eyes to look at Ralis who faced me in the distance now, his head tilted. 

“My name is Elysia, and I helped Link, Telma and Ilia to bring you here safely to Kakariko,” I replied.

“I am in gratitude for you for helping me live. My mother would’ve appreciated it greatly,” Ralis replied, his tone dropping significantly in radiance.

I frowned, “What do you remember?”

Ralis took a moment, but began to head to our direction, his feet gliding almost through the water, “From what I can recall before I had fainted, my mother fended off the Shadow Beasts that had invaded our lands, but in the end…she sacrificed herself to save her people, and help me evade the enemies. I ran as fast as I could, swimming through the currents of the waterfalls and lakes before they froze from my mother’s curse. When I had received consciousness, I remember seeing Ilia, but everything else is a blur to me.”

Ralis took another moment as he frowned, Ilia exchanging a glance to me before looking to Ralis again, “I’m so very sorry that happened to you.”

“Is there anything else you remember? Anything vital?” I asked again. 

Ralis hummed for a bit, then looked to me again, “I remember….a figure walking into our domain. He was wearing a large coat of some sort, and his face was shielded in a mask.”

“A mask?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Did he give a name?”

“Yes….his name was Zant,” Ralis replied. I stiffened in place, gritting my teeth as I rubbed my jaw with my fingers. Looking to the surface of the water, I began to think about the name; supposedly he was the one invading the lands with the Twilight. He had struck down Zora’s Domain, though he must’ve moved onto to the next land as soon as he finished with the temple. Is that what Link went to go settle?

“Are you feeling well, at least?” I asked next.

“I look well…but my sorrow and anguish will not heal so easily,” Ralis commented, running a wet hand against the side of his neck. For being a child, this Zora had a way of presenting himself so highly. It wasn’t in a snobbish way, but in high class. It made me that much curious to know about the Zoras.

“…I understand,” I nodded once, sighing deeply. “If there is anything of any vital importance that you can recall about the Twilight, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“I understand,” Ralis announced. “If there is anything you would like to know, I am willing to tell you everything.”

My eyes glittered, and I instantly sat down at the water’s edge, looking up to Ralis who blinked at my sudden action, “...If you don’t mind.” Ilia watched as Ralis hummed a bit, but walked ahead and sat right in front of me, his body resting itself against the shore of the lake. 

“What would you like to know?” Ralis asked. I looked to his shining skin, noticing that it was that much more vibrant in color when he was in the water. The silk surface of his organ was absolutely beautiful to look at that I could stare at him all day. 

“I am very interested in how you Zoras live. It’s just....I never knew a Zora actually existed,” I replied next.

“...It makes sense on why you kept your eyes on him this whole time,” Ilia commented, taking a seat beside me. 

"What would you like to know?" Ralis asked, paddling his webbed hands gently on the surface of the water around him. 

"How many Zoras are there?" I asked first. "Or is it a whole village?" 

"The Domain consists of variety of numbers, but it’s roughly around forty or fifty right now I believe. But that's only in the Domain. There are Zoras out in the sea."

"Wait, so what’s the difference??" I asked with widened eyes. 

"The Zoras in the sea are a bit more relaxed in their approaches, while ours carry weapons to defend against enemies."

"So you have army tactics against enemies," I blinked, "Who is sent to battle if it occurs?" 

"It is usually the male Zoras, since they are larger in size. The females tend to guard the Royal Family more, or at least that’s how my mother ruled..." Ralis dropped his gaze. Oh jeezes, he wasn’t feeling better the more I asked.

I cleared my throat, "So your mother was born royal?" 

Ralis nodded, picking up his head as best as he could, "The line of Royal has been passed down from generation to generation; it is much like the rule Princess Zelda has over the lands of Hyrule, a monarchy."

"Do you come to terms with Zelda?" I asked next. 

"We have close ties to Princess Zelda, yes," Ralis replied. Though, he paused, giving me a perplexed stare, "You really thought my kind didn’t exist?"

"Well...I heard of the name Zoras, but where I was born, water was scarce; the idea of Zoras was pretty much the most radical thing I thought of. Of course, I didn't really migrate until I was brought to Ordon."

"...Ordon..." Ilia gently chimed in. Instantly I looked over, and her eyes caught mine, "is that where you live?"

My shoulders dropped from the sudden letdown. After the whole travel back to Kakariko, and before I had gone outside to mend my injuries with Link, it resulted that Ilia in fact did not recall me after all in that moment she was in the wagon. She must've forgotten during the whole commotion of the boars and archers, and I wouldn't blame her. Still, perhaps she still had the memory linked into her mind somewhere and just needed a boost of some sort. Perhaps while my stay here, I could jolt her memory. Or maybe that’s what Link wanted me to do while he was away. I don’t know, I could never figure out that Hylian out. But how would I recover her memories exactly?

“Well yes....but that’s where you live too,” I replied.

“...Where I live?” Ilia blinked. 

Ralis looked to me, resting his hands on his bent knees, “Perhaps if you explained some of the land to her, she might remember.”

“Hmm,” I nodded, clearing my throat as I positioned myself to face Ilia who looked back to me. “Well, your house had this whole space for weaponry and potions. You would make medical herbs and stuff. One day you were curious to see what I had learned, and you showed me your....” Oh crap, no, her mother was dead too. Jeezes, “Your medical book.”

“A medical book?” Ilia asked, scratching the side of her head, “Hmm....no, it doesn’t seem familiar to me.”

“Then what about the time you warned people that I had raided the ox herd?”

Ilia shook her head, “No.”

“That time you grew furious with Link for making Epona jump fences?”

“...Who is Epona?” 

The more I talked to this girl, the more my hope of her recovering her lost treasures was diminishing. Ilia had clearly been whacked well on the head, because not even could she remember the simplest chores that she usually did around the house with Bo. She could not even remember her father, which was the worst of it all. Truly, I could not bring Ilia back to Bo like this. It would crush him, but I know he loved her unconditionally. It would just be hard to wake up every morning and seeing your own daughter forgetting your name the next morning. 

Ralis was very helpful, but not even the Zora could help me decipher the maze inside Ilia’s head. I was curious to know if perhaps she had gotten injured by some sort of spell that could make her forget, but it seemed definite it was a physical condition that left her in the state she was in. As the sun began to die down on the town, I watched Ralis and Ilia having a conversation by the spring, though I rested my back against the wall of Renado’s hut. He came out afterwards, and he looked to me watching the duo. The other children rushed outside to rejoice with Ilia and Ralis, Ilia being slightly more timid than Ralis, and much more cautious around the group. I scowled, shaking my head gently. 

“How are they doing?” Renado asked as he stood beside me.

“Ralis is doing better, but Ilia....I fear the worst,” I replied, “Link is going to be disappointed greatly if this keeps up.”

“What do you conclude could’ve happened?” Renado asked.

“It must’ve been a physical hit to the head. I wanted to ask you if you had a spell book I could look at,” I replied next, looking to him. “Maybe jolt her memories a bit, since the ones I provided did not really help.”

Renado shook his head in disdain, “I do. However, nothing in the book helped to recollect what she had lost.” Dang it, back to square one. “Perhaps tomorrow, you will have better luck. Do you know how much longer you’ll be here?” 

“No clue. I have no idea when Link will be arriving, if he was even planning on coming back. He seems insistent that Ilia will recover, but I don’t think I’m the right person for it,” I replied honestly. Before Renado could ask, I continued, “I’ve failed many times back in Ordon; I’m just barely making comebacks, and to see I can’t even do something like this...”

“It is not an easy task bestowed upon you, and I believe Link realizes that. I feel his trust in you is great, but it doesn’t appear your have much trust for anyone, or for yourself to make things right.” Renado hummed as I slowly looked over to him, seeing his eyes scanning the ground, “It surprises me, to be honest. You have much potential, Elysia. I know Ineza would feel the same way.”

I paused for a moment, and then opened my mouth. Yet, I had to turn to the group of children as they called out to Ralis who was no longer in view. Renado and I quickly hurried to the side, my eyes catching the wet footprints that Ralis had left behind on the dirt floor. They lead to a small hill up behind Renado’s hut, making me raise a brow. I didn’t notice it before.

“Where is he going?” I asked.

“He’s heading to the Graveyard,” Renado replied.

“Wait, Graveyard?” I blinked, feeling my throat constrict.

“Ralis, come back!” Ilia called out.

“It’s getting dark, I’ll go after him,” I replied, beginning to walk my way upward, following Ralis’ trail.

Over the bend of the hill and away from earshot of Renado’s hut a bit below, I entered through the wooden arch set against the rock walls. They curved inwards, and I leisurely made my way through, pressing myself against the right wall with my eyes looking down to the sunset-lit area in front. 

The wind blew softly among the willowed, dried trees and the dead weeds among the set, aligned tombstones. My body shivered as I began to walk forward, feeling my body slightly stiff the further I trekked in. Not once had I ever walked through a Graveyard, and to top it all off, it was dead silent except for the howling of the wind. There was some sort of fog set around the ground, appearing more like a dust storm to me. As I walked more, I noticed several tombstones were surrounding this small mound in the middle of the area. Just before these, stone steps were set behind them a few yards away to the high rocky platform above. I looked up, unable to see the whole platform completely from where I was.

“Ralis?” I called out as I began to walk up the left side of the stone steps, looking toward the old, tall trees on my left and right. I walked ahead, but Ralis was not here. “Ralis!” I called out again. I turned my back against the rock wall, my hands on my hips as I looked down to the Graveyard. The tombstones were aligned to lead me back out the way I came, and how I just wanted to get out of there, feeling the shadows heavy and drowning me in this sorrow of the resting souls.

Suddenly, the sound of water caught my ear, making it twitch. I hurriedly whirled around, noticing a small gap in the rock wall. I looked to it, hurrying and then kneeling down to look inside of it. My eyes caught the similar colored legs of blue, and the wavering water before them. Getting on my hands and knees, I faced the opening of the gap, and began to shimmy-crawl my way inside and feeling the walls pressure in me. I grunted, feeling the back of my head hit the rock ceiling, making me hiss in pain. I continued my path in and then when I reached the end, I laid my stomach on the ground and looked up to Ralis who had his back turned to me.

“Ralis, why did....you....” My eyes widened to see the small spring area we were in with water pouring over the rock walls that were full of vegetation. The water before us sparkled and when I had stood up I noticed colorful plants and rocks rested at the bottom. In front on the other side of the small, deep lake was a curving tombstone; the top of it shaped like a fin with the center of it engraved in elegant designs. Behind it was another design I couldn’t make out with the whole tombstone’s platform covered in moss. Despite it being on the other side, there was no doubt this tombstone was of high importance. But, had it always been here?

I stood up and removed the moss and dirt from the front of my tunic, walking forward as I stood next to Ralis right in front of the shining, yellow lake. My golden eyes gazed to him, but they widened to see Ralis was looking to the tombstone, and the corner of his eyes glistening in tears. Oh dear....he was crying.

“Ralis...?” I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. It was about time really to see him cry, but I was surprised that he was. He had held himself so well for the past few days knowing his mother had died but maybe it had finally hit him that she was gone. 

Ralis sniffed, rubbing his very pointed nose with the back of his clawed hand, “...My mother....”

I frowned greatly, and kneeled before him, making him turn around to face me, “Ralis...I’m very sorry for your loss. I don’t know...how it feels but...” I paused; dropping my hand and making it slap my knee. I gritted my teeth, sighing heavily, “I’m terrible at this. I don’t know how to-“

“My mother says thank you...” Ralis suddenly commented. My eyes rose up to him, seeing them a glittery, neon green, a small smile on his quivering lips, “Without your help, I would have also lost my life because of those Shadow Beasts. She thanks you.”

“But, how do you know she does?” I questioned.

“Because she is watching us right now,” Ralis replied, rubbing off his eyes. I swiftly looked overt to the tombstone, guessing that Ralis’ mother was somehow engraved into it. 

Not that I didn’t believe in ghosts and spirits, but it was hard to comprehend on how you could feel someone without actually having them being there with you. Perhaps it was something in his mind that fathomed this whole greeting of his mother to me, but again I was not entirely sure. I did hear the spirits of the lakes before, but I did not really seem them. Maybe I didn’t have the gift?

“Ralis, it’s getting late. We should head back, and I don’t want to see you here by yourself,” I replied, standing up and again placing my hand on his shoulder. Not to mention, the whole place was creeping me out...faintly.

“My mother will watch over us,” Ralis smiled gently, turning and bowing his head down toward the tombstone. I watched him carefully, though out of respect I turned as well, and bowed my head down gently, placing my hand on the front of my chest. The air grew warm slightly as I lifted my head back up and then paid attention back to Ralis as he faced me once more.

“I’m sorry I ran off. I didn’t mean to worry you,” he replied. “It’s just, she was calling me, and I had to see her.”

I felt my lungs drop, nodding slowly to Ralis. He suddenly reached forward as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing his face into my stomach. I stiffened briefly, but the next moment I squeezed my arms around Ralis and his head tightly, resting my chest at the top of his crowned head.

“I know exactly how you feel...” I softly whispered, closing my eyes as I embraced the orphaned Zora.


	26. Into the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, a lot of crap is approaching for me for the next week, so I thought to just take the next part out since I finished it during my breaks at school. 
> 
> I wouldn't say I'm in a crappy mood right now....but I'm just overwhelmed by a ton of things. I hope you're all doing better, and I'll see you later. Enjoy the chapter, and thank you for all the support, I appreciate it immensely.

THE NEXT MORNING: 

I took it upon myself to wake up early to do some target practice. With Renado unsurprisingly awake, he lent me the targeted and painted sign Link and me had used previously for our little match the other time. I thanked him, surprised he had held onto it, but nevertheless I began to carry it on top of my head with my hands gripping the edges. I made my way over to a secluded part from the town, not wanting to wake up any of the younglings or anyone else for that matter. I perched the board against the rock wall near the exit with the fields leading to Ordon on my left and the spring to my right. I looked over briefly but settled the bow in my hands with an arrow loaded. I faced the board yards away and aimed with precision, watching the arrows meeting their bullseye. 

With the familiar scenery of rock walls and the shade cooling me from the warm air, my mind flashed back to those times in Gerudo. This feeling of muscle remembrance took me way back to Raveza's training, and I couldn't help but feel somewhat winded by the memories. I knew beforehand I thought I felt Raveza and Ineza with me, but now I wasn't too sure.

After Ralis' experience with the tombstone and Telma's reveal of Ineza, I knew I wasn't sure on how to think of what my past consisted of. Was it all good as I thought it was, or did I blind my younger self to think it was all dandy and fantastic? Most important, I didn't know what to think of Ineza now, despite everything I taught myself to think of her and of those last memories I had of her. What Telma told me, could it be true? Was I blinding myself to see a savior instead of a traitor? How I was even supposed to accept this? Could I? Should I? Would it be for the better? But what if Telma was wrong..?

With every arrow meeting its mark, my eyes wandered among the circular pattern I was making. My aim was getting better; I just needed to work on my execution better whenever danger arose. Speaking of danger, there was still no sign of Link, but I figured he was doing alright. It was Link, of course he would be doing fine. He hasn’t disappointed thus far on his abilities. 

"Elysia." I blinked in surprise, turning toward Renado's hut to see Colin was approaching. His bright eyes looked to me though it seemed he had barely woken up; his hair was messy from the side and the inner notches of his eyes were brushed off of their sand. He yawned loudly as I approached him after collecting my arrows from the board. 

"Colin, why are you up so early?" I asked, knowing full well that my training couldn’t have woken him up. They were drowned out by the sound of the rushing spring.

"I had a nightmare, so I woke up early," Colin replied. 

"Oh..." I blinked, rubbing the back of my neck. "Since you're up already, let's get something to eat." I placed my weapons away, locking the bow against my shoulders as I placed a hand on top of Colin's head and began to lead him back the way we came. 

Colin rubbed the corner of his eye, looking to me, "How long have you been training?"

"For an hour I believe, don't keep track of the time anymore," I hummed, "So what was your nightmare about?" 

"Hmm..." Colin fiddled with his fingers as we approached the Hotel.

"Maybe if you tell me, it'll ease you," I replied next, "but it's up to you whether you tell me or not." We walked up the ramp as I next opened the door for Colin and me to walk through. Inside, only a few people were awake, talking amongst themselves. I headed to the counter with Colin following beside me. I motioned for him to sit as I took the seat in his left, my arms crossed as I looked to the chef who approached us. It was the same man as before who was helping Telma, his bright eyes looking down from his built stature.

"What would you like?" he asked simply. 

"Just some eggs and meat for him. Throw in a vegetable if you have any," I commented. "Same for me." The man nodded as he turned on the stove and began to gather the necessary pans and ingredients. I looked to Colin next, crossing my legs together and raising a brow. 

He looked to me, but nodded as he took a breath, "I was in the woods, back at home with father and mother. For some reason, everything was turning red, and they were sucked into the ground with everyone else. I tried running and I saw Link and you at the far end. When I got closer, the clouds above you suddenly changed and Twilight rained down. You were both engulfed, and I couldn't save you no matter how much I tried."

"Hmm...perhaps you miss your parents," I commented, looking down at the counter to see our plates had been given to us. I grabbed my fork ready, though I stopped to look at Colon reaching for his. He picked it up and began to eat slowly the scrambled eggs first. 

"I do," he replied. "I hope they're doing alright."

"I'm sure they're missing you much more," I replied, eating my meat first and cutting into the steamed carrots and cucumbers next. "When this is over, you'll be returned with them. It's too risky to send you back with all the enemies lurking out in the fields."

"I understand. I'm just glad I can be useful here, like helping Talo guard the town. You know where you shot your arrows on that high pole?"

"Mhmm," I nodded, "eat a carrot before you continue." Colin obeyed, munching generously as he wiped his mouth with an arm. "Me and Talo watch the town from there to make sure no other enemy comes in without a warning," 

"That’s...very clever actually," I replied, finishing my meat as I moved to the eggs. I swallowed almost whole, clearing my throat as I looked to Colin again, "Are you learning to read with Renado?" 

"Mhmm! It's a lot of fun reading the books he has. They have all these stories," Colin smiled, taking a sip from his cup of water, "maybe I can read to you some time."

"Heh, that would be something," I replied, slightly smirking. "It would be helpful, seeing that I really don't know how to read much."

"Hmm? Were you never taught?" Colin blinked.

"No, my interests were more on folklore storytelling, archery and medical practices in the voodoo. I kind of skipped the essential part of learning how to write and read."

"But that's useful too," Colin added, picking at his eggs. "Who was it that taught you? Was it..Ineza?" I bit on my fork, looking down to my clean plate, but I nodded nonetheless. "She must be very smart." I could only wonder how he heard her name, but Colin was not a simpleton like the others. He must've heard a conversation between Renado and me, or Renado must've mentioned her name in a conversation and somehow I came up. 

"Yes, she taught me," I replied, "but she isn't my mother." 

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Colin swiftly cut in. 

"No. I don't know how you would. You're just asking if she taught me," I replied. 

"If she wasn't your mother..."

"Both of my parents were dead when I was found. From what I heard, they found me in a basket on the stolen horse, and they raised me then." 

"I'm so sorry," Colin replied.

"Nah, it's fine. I didn't know them anyways, so it's not a problem," I shrugged. "How could I worry about someone who I never even got to know?"

"I guess...but still," Colin replied. 

"...Elysia..." My head swiftly perked up, my eyes scanning the area hastily. What was that…?

"Did you hear that?" I asked, slowly standing up. The area was now with chatter, but none of the people were looking in my direction. 

Colin looked around, then to me, "Elysia, what is it?"

"You didn't hear that?" I asked, shooting my eyes to Colin as my arms tensed at my sides. 

"...I didn't hear anything," he replied, placing his fork down. I narrowed my eyes, but shook my head as I stacked our plates on top of each other and handed them to the chef. He took them, though too was puzzled by my sudden outburst. 

"Let's take you back to Renado. The others must be awake by now," I commented as I waited for Colin to slide out of his chair. The two of us began to head to the door, though I took a swift look around before walking outside. 

The morning was now brighter with the rays of the sun shifting and dancing over the rock walls behind the spring. The air was fresh and the rest of the town was in a slight bustle of movement. Several people were coming out of the shops while others were beginning to attend to the buildings that had been locked down. Renado was in front of the small building by his hut, and we began to quickly head over. Renado sighed in relief as he looked to us. It seemed he had been looking for Colin.

"There you are, Colin. I was worrying that you might've wandered off," Renado replied.

"He woke up early so I took him to eat breakfast," I replied. 

"...Elysia..." My eyes jerked around again, my hair flying behind my head. They narrowed as I looked to the spring, then to the walking pedestrians among the pathway of the town. 

"Elysia, is something the matter?" Renado questioned.

"I think I'm just hearing voices...is all," I swallowed, scratching my cheek. I looked back to Renado, "So what will you be doing?"

"I was beginning to show the arrived folk if they would like to start businesses. A Goron has already made shop in front of Barnes' bomb shop selling hot water. I'm leaving the rest to Barnes to sort out, since I have the children to attend to. Will you be here for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I-"

"...Elysia..." My eyes swiftly guarded around. Where was that voice coming from??

"What is it?" Renado asked. My eyes shifted from side to side, my feet carrying me toward the spring. A cold shiver ran up my right arm and I turned...witnessing something beyond comprehension.

Above the small hill that led to the Graveyard was a green glow formation. I sharpened my sight, though my eyes widened massively as my golden orbs watched the floating figure, her hand extended out to me. Her coral hair was deep pink and ran a bright yellow at the ends, and her eyes shined greatly. The rays of the sun protruded her figure, giving her no shadow to leave near the floor. 

Renado and Colin both turned to look at where I was staring, but it didn’t appear that they knew what I was looking at. They shifted their eyes back and forth until Renado gripped my shoulder, making me jump in place.

“Elysia, what’s wrong? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost,” he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

I looked to him swiftly, opening my mouth, but then I shut it closed. If he didn’t see it from here….How was it even possible for him to believe me. I looked back up the hill, seeing the woman figure was still there, and she opened her delicate mouth, her head tilting.

“….Elysia….” she called out to me.

"I'll be right back," I quickly replied as I began to run up toward the hill, slipping out of Renado’s grasp. He called out to me, but I did not stop. The moment I reached a yard in, the ghostly woman began to drift backwards, her sharpened hands beckoning me. 

"….Elysia..." She called out to me in a whisper, her neck elongated forward with her curving figure whipping behind her. I ran faster, kicking the dirt behind me as she burst in a flashing light, and was now hovering above the mound at the end of the cemetery. 

"W-Who are you?" I called out, my chest heaving greatly, looking back to make sure no one was around to see me completely losing it. 

The woman figure extended her hand out further to me, her large orbs coated in a light green as they looked to me. Her skin radiated a soft maroon glow, her forearms a deep yellow and her wrists adorned with golden bracelets. Her throat was hidden beneath a thick necklace with jewels shaped like petals raining down along the edge above her chest. Downward golden chains sunk around in between her breasts and at the center was a large gem in a triangle shape. The chains disappeared into fog where her body morphed in form, flowing like the end of a silk dress. 

"Tell me who you are!" I called out, cautiously walking forward, ready to reach for my bow.

"Do not be alarmed, Gerudo woman," the woman whispered loudly. The embedded gems around her ridge of her eyes shined and her eye relaxed as I stopped two yards away, "I am no threat to you. I am Queen Rutela. I am humbly grateful of you saving my son." Holy mother of Hyrule, it was Ralis mother! 

My hands slapped to my mouth as I stumbled back. I lost footing and fell on my side, looking up to her as she neared and hovered a few feet from me now. Her hand extended out to me as I began to exhale deeply, feeling the tingling sensations running up my arms and cheeks.

"No, you're dead! I shouldn’t see you!" I instantly choked out, gripping my throat. "H-How is this possible?? I must be dreaming..." I quickly slapped my cheek, wincing from the sting. However when I looked up, Queen Rutela was still there, looking down at me with no change of expression. I trembled as I stood, seeing her body beginning to glide back and passing the mound. 

"If you wish to save your friend, you must follow me," she whispered, suddenly morphing into the rock wall above the small passageway. The aquatic tombstone, where Ralis had gone yesterday, but wait…friend? What?!

With a hurry I quickly followed over, dashing around the tombstones with my arms swinging by my sides. My hair whipped behind me as I ran up the stone steps in twos and slid to the right side toward the small passageway. With an immediate crouch, I began to crawl hastily inside the path, gritting my teeth as my elbows and knees hit the solids around me. Reaching the end, I struggled to stand up and faced the tombstone that was yards away. Perched on top of the tombstone was Queen Rutela, her body gliding up and down, almost making it seem like she was breathing as if she were alive. 

"Closer," she beckoned.

"I-I can't swim," I gritted my teeth, looking to her. 

"You must conquer the fear if you wish to save your friend." She lifted her hand further, cupping her hand up, "He is in mortal danger...you must make haste." My eyes traveled among the shining water, estimating this was at least twelve feet deep. With my body backing up, I pressed it against the rock wall and shut my eyes. I had to save Link. He would do the same for me.

With whatever insanity I had, I took a running start and leapt off the safety of land. My arms flailed forward as I took a deep breath, my feet and legs kicking beneath me frantically. I waved my arms forward and thrust them to my sides; pushing my way forward through the water, my eyes looked in the clear water to see the cliff of the other side above me. However, my eyes widened to find myself sinking. I was sinking way too fast, my chest tightening from this sudden predicament. With an attempt to save myself, I dove downward and clamped my hands and feet against the rock wall. Looking up and climbing my way, my hair pushed back as I began to reach for the ceiling. With a heave, I broke the surface in a gasp, coughing as I began to haul myself up and lay on my side. My body shivered as I hugged my arms, shutting my eyes. God how I hated the water. 

Lifting myself up, I faced the mossed, teal tombstone and gazed up to Queen Rutela who now floated perfectly in my vision. My bangs framed my face as water dripped down my chin, ears and my elbows. My clothes were completely soaked, making me uncomfortable as they stuck to my clothes. 

"Where is Link?" I breathed out.

Queen Rutela looked intently to me, "Your friend is in the temple of Lake Hylia, deep beneath the waters. However, he is lost and gravely injured." Oh crap...that’s why he didn't want to take me. It was under the water. I pushed my hand against my face, clenching my teeth in disdain. All this time I thought he had abandoned me, but he didn't want me to face the fear of drowning. Damn it, I was wrong again! 

"But...how will I reach him? I almost drowned two seconds ago!" I hissed. 

Queen Rutela floated a bit downwards, making it easier for me to look at her in front of me as we stood before the tombstone. She moved a bit to the side while extending her hand out toward it. I followed her gesture, seeing intricate designs were engraved around the formed, triangle-placed circles. I reached forward and gently scrubbed off the vegetation revealing the musical notes that were aligned among the lines. 

"What is this?" I asked, looking to Queen Rutela. 

"Your comrade already bears the Zora Tunic which grants him the power of entering the Lakebed of the temple. You will be able to enter by playing the Serenade of Water; once you hit the water, you too will be able to swim like a Zora, and will have the ability to breathe underwater. However, if your instrument breaks in which you played this song with, the spell will wear off, and you must play it every time you get out of the water to go back in. You must also have the instrument with you in all times. I lend this power to you, and give hope that you will save Link, the hero symbol of Hyrule." Queen Rutela reached toward me, curling her fingers gently. I looked to her hand, then ran my eyes up her arm to look at her eyes, "The Twilight in you does not justify who you are; it is how you use it that will define you." The breeze blew back from my head and the moment it hit Queen Rutela, she dissolved into fog and fell upon the grass. I backed up a step, breathing heavily from the sudden turn of events. Link was in trouble, and I had to save him. 

I faced the tombstone, and reached in my tunic to retrieve my flute. I kneeled on the ground as I brushed off the dust recollecting around the center symbol. My eyes rolled around the patterns, my lips moving as I mouthed the notes to myself. I went over the notes three times, and then raised my flute to my lips. With my eyes closed, my fingers moved accordingly. 

The notes drowned out the streaming water around me, and they carried the mystic tune among the rock walls. My eyes opened halfway as I could feel my nostrils and cheeks tingle, and the blood in my body began to run a bit faster. The last note held out as I walked forward, looking down to the lake before me. The song finished and I placed my flute away in my pockets again. Could it be this simple? 

With a small jump, my body crashed into the water, and instantly I floated halfway in place. My cheeks flashed cold as I held onto the rock wall, afraid to even open my mouth. Nevertheless, having faith in a ghost, I inhaled and was amazed to find that I could breathe easily. I let go of the rock wall, and pushed myself off as I glided in the middle of the lake. I looked at my hands, smiling widely with large eyes. I chuckled to myself as I spun upwards in the water, breaking the surface. I began to swim my way toward the other side, though I spotted Ralis standing there, his eyes blinking to me. 

"Elysia? You're here," Ralis replied as I hoisted myself onto the patch of land, squeezing my hair out. "You visited my mother's grave?"

My eyes beamed to him, and I instantly hugged my arms around him, "She's watching you, Ralis." I stepped back as Ralis looked to me, his shoulders and dace now gleaming from the water I had washed over him. 

"I know she is," Ralis smiled, though he blinked again, "Where are you going?" 

I was already crouching and I began to crawl my way back into the Graveyard, "I need to save Link!" With a hurried run I dashed in between across the tombstones alignment and exited out of the wooden archway. I began to run down the small hill behind Renado's hut as I began to make my way toward the walkway of the village. My eyes instantly caught Renado, Ilia and Barnes who were discussing out in front of the Hotel. Renado caught my way, looking shocked at my sudden run.

"Elysia?? Why are you all soaked??" he asked, but I instantly slapped my hands onto Barnes' shoulders, making him gasp and stumble back.

"What is wrong with you?!" he called out.

"Tell me you made underwater bombs!" I almost shouted. 

"Bombs for what??!" Ilia asked immediately. 

"Link is in trouble, and I must save him!" I instantly commented, letting go of Barnes as I faced Renado and Ilia, "I must head out, quickly!" 

"How do you know if…..You'll need a horse," Renado quickly parted away as I shot my eyes to Barnes again.

"Did you make the bombs or not??"

"They're prototypes but-"

"Give me twenty. I'll pay full price."

MOMENTS LATER:

The dirt kicked strongly under the brown horse and its mane whipped alongside my face as I leaned forward. Faster and faster the horse trotted until we were nothing but a molded maroon blur from the distance. My eyes locked forward upon the curving terrains that bared the sunlight of the bright noon of day. With deadly precision the horse glided around the steep bends that all seemed familiar to me when we had escorted the carriage through here.

Each flying second sent my nerves into gear, making them grind and wind in displeasure. Queen Rutela’s words had struck a sour note in my stomach, and my inner soul was beginning to tear and warp; I had to save Link, for he was the hope of Hyrule, and for everyone else.

The horse sprinted across the flat lands, though it wasn't long until we were accompanied by the boars ridden by henchmen. The arrows shot in our way, but I quickly maneuvered the horse around, dodging the arrows. I snapped the back of my heels against the horse's thighs, making it neigh and blast across the grass and cut through the surrounding boars with fierce determination. The animals squealed and charged behind, but once I positioned the horse to climb a steep slope, the boars lost momentum and speed, unable to catch up to us as we made it toward the stone bridge, passing through the darkness of a cave.

Across we went as my eyes began to scan over the bridge to the grand lake below. It didn't seem like there was a way down from here. The horse reached the other side of the bridge but I settled it on one spot. I quickly disembarked the ride as my eyes gripped onto the edge of the bridge, my head peering over the stone ledge. With a quirked mouth, I gazed upon the serenity of the lake, intimidated immensely by its large size. Link was in there, hurt and stranded. Was Midna unable to help him?

The sudden cry of the horse alarmed me, and I whirled around to see it fly past me and begin to trek its way back the way we came. My eyes whirled to the left, seeing a hoard of three boars with six henchmen at the ready. I swiftly armed my bow with arrows as I dodge the oncoming attacks, letting my arrows fly with deadly accuracy as they met their mark. The archers all fell off, only leaving the riders to deal with. I wasted no time in firing two more arrows; catching one boar on the leg and making it race back in a different direction. The second arrow caught the forehead of the rider, the boar unexpectedly kicking the rider off and running to the distance. Before I could fire my third, the rider was already retreating with its steady boar, leaving me with the dead comrades behind.

"Good riddance..." I scowled as I walked over to the three individual archers, turning them around. I was really overjoyed to see them carrying bundles of good arrows, and I stuffed as much as I could into my quiver. Next I headed to their pouches, retrieving the bug bombs they carried and refilled my own. I noticed the depletion, considering these bugs had to in some way to stay alive inside the bags. Restocked again with Rupees, I felt relieved, though I sighed in disbelief of my luck for losing the horse. Hopefully it would find its way back to Renado, but not give any sign of harm to make him worry about me.

Suddenly, my eye caught the sight of a wooden house of some sort, perched on the ledge of the cliff in the distance. My eyes narrowed, but I quickly began to walk across the grassy path leading to the door. Around the bend of the mountain I went as I peered over the wooden fence keeping me in, making me question for the hundredth time on what the hell I was doing. Finally I reached the front, centered door and knocked, raising a brow as I tried to peek around the wooden wall but fell short from seeing the edge. The door lurched back as I stumbled slightly, looking to see...an unexpected man.

It hurt to look at his attire, consisting of a really low-cut, emerald shirt that was patterned in diamonds. It puffed out greatly at his elbows, and his protruding belly was haired and round as it stayed bare below him. Beneath his pregnant shape was a pair of orange, polka-dotted pants, unexplained and aloof around his thighs which reminded me some sort of wings. Around his ankles were lavender bracelets, and his cracked feet rested on some cleaned, leather sandals. I gaze to his face, finding it really elongated, fitting his thin arms. His ribs could be clearly shown, and I wondered if this guy even ate. What made it worse was that his face was wasn’t one to take seriously, with a small magenta hat at the top in a curving crown shape and the bottom of his eyes painted in blue markings. His chin consisted of a colored beard. I tried so hard not to look at him like he had gone insane.

“Um…” I began, taking a step back.

“Come one, come all! To the Grand Opening of Falbi’s Flight-by-Fowl game!” The man shot his arms up at my approach and he moved to the side, gesturing his hand inside, “My name is Falbi, and I am excited to see you play!”

“…I didn’t come here to play a game,” I announced coldly.

“Ahhh, perhaps you need to hear the rules first!” The man greeted eagerly as he walked inside, leaving the door open for me to enter. I hesitated, merely peeking inside of curiosity, but blinked at the sudden surprise. Around the room were chickens, about six if I counted the rapid, waddling balls of feathers right. The man stood at the center of the room, and he pointed to the side where I looked, seeing an opened archway of where another door used to be. It led to nothing but the air, and as I moved closer inside I saw the large body of water right below us. This house was clearly at the edge of the cliff’s side. There weren’t any stairs??

“That’s…..how do you play this game?” I questioned, raising a demanding brow to the man.

“Simple! You grab a chicken, hold on tightly, and let it glide you down to Lake Hylia below! Easy, yes?” the man commented, nodding energetically. “In fact, you are my second customer today. Business is really booming!”

I rolled my eyes, but swiftly regained my posture and stood in front of him, “Wait, the second? Who was the first?”

“Hmmmm…..” the man tapped his chin in thought, “it was a young man, in his twenties, with blond hair and a green tunic-“

“Alright, I’m in. How much?” I swiftly replied, looking around to the chickens as they sensed their doom in my hands.

“Twenty Rupees, my dear lady!” the man announced with a lifted finger. I swiftly reached into my quiver and opened the bag of Rupees. I handed him the exact amount of gems, and he took it gladly with a large grin, “Now pick your chicken! I must warn you…..catching the chicken is not even part of the game yet~.” I did not like the way he said that.

With a grumble I looked over to the animals, my eyes narrowing as all the chickens froze as they looked to me. With a swift lunge, I shot forward, but the chickens dispersed in equal halves. I growled as I began to chase after the three on my right side, all their white feathers slapping my face as I neared with extended hands. With another lunge, I met the ground, but not a chicken was in my arms as they squawked and clucked in panic. My hair was a net for the feathers, and as I stood, I seriously thought I could just fly on my own by now.

“You’re almost there~” Falbi commented as he jingled the Rupees in his hand in delight, “Best to corner them!” I gritted my teeth as I stomped my way forward, scaring most of the chickens off, and began to advance to two, one brown and one white. They backed up as I readied my fingers, sticking my tongue to the side as I titled my arms at an angle. With a quick pounce I snagged the white chicken as the brown dispersed immediately, leaving me to wrestle with the one in my arms.

“Will you stop squirming!” I shouted the chicken flapped its wings continuously. “Now what?!” I felt my body roll across the ground, the chicken carrying me off the floor. I caught my heels against the wooden surface and fought back, tugging the chicken. 

“Over your head, darling!” Fabli announced in giggles.

“Don’t call me darling!” I hissed under my breath as I stood properly straight now, and held the chicken above my head, “And you better not crap on me.”

“Alright, you’re all set!” Falbi announced as he gestured toward the open archway. I began to make my way over, hesitantly looking over with an unsure look to the body of water. The chicken in my arms waved its wings much more frantically after looking at the drop. It was now or never.

“Take a leap of faith!” Falbi clapped.

I darted my eyes to him, “….More like a leap of death.” I backed up a few steps, but exhaled multiple, rapid times. “One…..two……three!” I shot forward in a run as I clutched the sides of the chicken firmly. My legs met the air as I screamed, the chicken instantly reacting as it began to flap its wings in desperation to save itself. The next second, we began to glide downwards with the feathers and my hair flapping behind us. My mouth opened wider as I semi-laughed-screamed, kicking my legs as the air began to brush across my face. The body of water began to appear much larger in size, frightening me the closer I approached.

“Land!” I announced as I maneuvered the chicken over to the left, making it struggle to flap its left wing. We dropped faster as I held tightly onto the bird, but relieved to see the patch of grassy land in reach. In a quick leap, my hands released the bird as it squawked from the sudden weight loss, and it flapped onto the patch of dirt near the water's edge. My feet skidded forward, my hands slapping to the ground as did my knees. I hit the marsh of the water, though my eyes looked up to the stone shrine before me. 

There were two snake statues on either side of the entrance, with the center curved in intricate, harmonious waves. Inside I could hear the sound of waterfalls, but I knew it was not the temple I was looking for. A poor wooden fence separated the land from the water around, though chunks of the structure were missing as my eyes traveled among the rolling hills of grass to my left. They seemed to lead to some grassy patches of land, and there seemed to be a large house in the distance, probably thirty feet tall. I grew curious of what it was, but I knew my priorities were not there.

I looked to my right now, seeing the marsh of the small island I stood on lead to a series of other small islands, large enough for one person to stand on. However, my eyes widened to see a figure in the distance, their body glowing a light and dimmed blue gleam. 

I swiftly began to make my way over, hopping across the islands, being careful to not slip and fall as I remembered I had not played the song yet. With a final leap over the glittering water below me, I faced the tall Zora, though their face was shielded in a helmet of armor. The armor seemed to be from a puffer fish, but as I looked closer it was only the quills that were placed on the metal, coppered-colored piece. The Zora turned its direction to me, and to my surprise, it suddenly whirled a lance in position. I quickly stopped and placed my hands in front of me, shaking my head.

“I need your help,” I commented, gulping as the lance picked up, aiming for my face. The Zora took a step forward, their webbed foot standing on the edge of the island they was on, merely a few feet away from me.

“A human? No….” the Zora’s voice gave it away that it was a woman, her stern approach scaring me that much further. Her curved body dazzled along with the surface of the water and the back of her head curved with her hair a complete, smooth tailfin. She tilted her neck, getting a better look at me from the helmet, but that did not stop her finned-decorated land to advance to me. I looked to her, seeing a sparkle radiate from within the crevice of the helmet, but I could not tell what her expression was.

“Gerudo woman. Queen Rutela sent me,” I swiftly replied, shutting my eyes as the sharped end of the lance touched the side of my throat. Suddenly, the lance retreated, and I cracked an eye open to see the female Zora stand up straight, her webbed hands quickly pulling the helmet off of her. Her green eyes protruded right through me as she inspected me up and down, then quirked her mouth as the gills on her ribs extended out signaling she sighed heavily. The lines along her cheekbones were tainted with a deep magenta, but I knew she wasn’t the least flustered with seeing me.

“The Queen sent you? Impossible, she’s dead,” the Zora replied furiously.

“She warned me to tell me that my friend is in mortal danger. I need to rescue him, and he’s at the Lakebed Temple,” I replied next, “He is the savior from the Twilight. I’m asking for your help.”

“And why should I believe you? How do I know you’re not with those…Twilight demons?” the Zora seethed in rage. “Beside, no one is permitted within the Temple.”

“He’s wearing the Zora Tunic,” I answered next.

“He stole it!” she quickly jumped to conclusion, snapping the lance back up as it protruded through my scarf, the tip now at the base of my jaw, “No one even knows where the suit of armor lays!”

“Let me prove to you I’m not lying!” I instantly cut in. The more I stood here arguing with this Zora, the more I was losing time to save Link. Who knew how long he was down there, injured with no way of getting back out.

“….How?” the Zora replied coldly. Jeezes, she was bitterer than I was.

“My flute,” I croaked, swallowing with a struggle.

“….I don’t know how you will, but fine,” she replied, drawing back down her lance. “No tricks.” I backed up a step as I pushed my hand into my tunic, quick to snap it out before the Zora thought I was reaching for a weapon. I lifted the flute to my lips, and looking straight at the Zora, I began to play the Serenade of Water. 

The benevolent music rung across the water as the notes circled around me, making my chest lift. The air around me grew heavy, but I continued to play as the small reeds around the island I stood on blew gently along with the wind. The green grass brightened more, making me smile mid-song. As the song finished, I looked back up to the Zora who had completely dropped her weapon, resting the bottom of the spear by her webbed feet. Her eyes shined to me as I drew the flute away from my lips, and placed it back into my tunic.

The Zora blinked gently, but she relaxed her stature, “The Serenade of Water.”

“The more time I waste if I keep arguing with you. Where is the Lakebed?”

The Zora nodded, and she picked up her helmet from the floor, “I shall escort you, Gerudo woman. My name is Fayme.”

“Elysia,” I replied quickly.

She noticed my urgency, and placed her helmet back on, hiding her face from me, “Follow me. Can you swim?”

“Now I can,” I replied, I think slightly confusing her at my inside joke.

“Then stick close,” she replied as she faced the large portion of the water, and dived down. I turned as well, and with my eyes shut, I jumped right behind her. 

In the water, my eyes caught the deep floor bed below, with a coral reef of vivacious and colored plants floating gently along the current of the water. The floor stretched all the way toward the rock walls of the mountain’s side in the distance. Several fish swam by in merriment, but they stuck close once the Zora swam past them with me following behind. My arms thrust beside me as I pushed myself further into the water with my legs kicking in rhythm behind me. My eyes caught a certain part of the water’s center disclosed, Fayme reaching to it first. I tried my best to catch up, but even the mystical powers of a song could not outmatch the true power of a Zora’s ability to swim.

“Hurry!” she called out as I thrust myself, passing over boulders as I came to the edge of the deep crevice below us. Fayme looked to me, and then pointed to a deeper part of the water. I briefly looked up to the surface, blinking wildly to see we were at least more than eighty feet deep. I looked back down to the large gap we floated above, but it wasn’t long before Fayme began to lead the way downward. I followed suite, and we floated in the center of the gap. Large boulders stacked up onto each other, creating pillars that lead to certain pillars engraved into the rock wall. At the top center of a decorated, teal wall was an opened archway leading…somewhere.

“There is the Lakebed,” Fayme replied, turning to face me. I looked over to her, nodding urgently. “There are enemies along the curves of the walls, so it is best to swim in slowly so they don’t notice your presence. Once inside, you’ll see a door with a staircase on each side. That is the entrance to the Temple.” I nodded her thanks, and began to swim my way toward the archway opening. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, making me want to curl up and just stay in place. But with Link in trouble, I knew I would not be settled to merely let him die. I had to save Link no matter what the cost.

“Queen Rutela will watch over you!” Fayme cried out one last time as I looked back briefly through the strands of my long hair. With a final nod and a salute for her help, I gripped the edge of the gap and hoisted myself in, disappearing with my hair flowing behind me.


	27. The Lakebed Temple [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited to the best of my abilities, here is the next part!
> 
> I was surprised to actually find myself write most of this out by now, but I figured it would be nice to just post it instead of having it sit here on my desktop. Elysia's search for Link makes progress, but little does she know on what's in store concerning of the Twilight and it's ruler.. 
> 
> Thanks all for your support, I greatly appreciate it! enjoy (:
> 
> -Les

Needless to say, I was very afraid of where I was going. I have never been under the water, but the farther I dived into this crater of this cave, the more uneasy I got. I could only guess and wonder how this spell was keeping me alive, but I didn't dare question it. I couldn't feel the pressure of being so deep in the water, and I loved for it to stay that way. My eyes seemed to adjust to the darkness around, so at least I knew where I was going. 

The concave walls dove downwards where several patches of seaweed wavered as I passed them. My heels and feet were combined as one as I paddled my way inward, my arms stroking outwards beside me to propel me forward. Farther and deeper I swam, making me nervous of what lay ahead. Fayme hinted there were enemies, but I wasn't sure how I would fend them off or what kind of enemies they were. I had no sword nor lance, and bow and arrows wouldn't do me much good here. All I had to aid me were the bombs Barnes had made, but those were limited to a certain number of twenty.

'Jeezes Link...out of all the times I could've rescued you, you chose this temple,' I began, rolling my eyes as I exhaled bubbles. It was a good minute of swimming in, and I finally reached an open area filled with vast species of coral. Below the area were various colored plants, though there was an archway of rock leading somewhere below. I squinted my eyes and dove my curving body downwards, touching the floor with my hands and feet. The dirt circle floated around mildly, and I lifted my head as my hair curved upwards from behind me, looking much like a Zora-crown tailfin. 

I hovered up straight again, though as I looked into the archway, my eyes widened to see an explosion of sand lifting from the ground. I jerked back as several large clams began to drift through the current, their large bodies fitting for their sharpened jaws. Their tongues extended downwards as they began to head my way, though as I thought of my odds, they didn't seem to be in my favor. 

"Stand aside!" I jerked my eyes behind me, shocked to see Fayme approaching in deadly speed with her lance at the ready. I swam up easily as Fayme whizzed below me, and pierced her lance forward to claim a clam. The clam's connection from its back broke, and the beast ripped into two halves. Its followers rose to attack Fayme, but they were no match as she effectively pierced both clams in one fell swoop. Their tongues began to turn blue and deflate, and left nothing but empty shells as their remains. I looked to Fayme as she indicated for me to near her at the bottom. I did so and floated in front of her. 

"Are you alright? I should've known not to send you alone; you don't even have a sword with you," she replied, sighing in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm more of a bow and arrow person," I mouthed in silence, thumbing to my bow and quiver behind me. She looked over with a tilted head, but hummed at my statement. 

"Stick close to me, or else you want me to take you," she replied, giving me a smug look. I felt the corner of my eye twitch, but scoffed as I swam past her toward the rising cave beneath the stone archway. Fayme stuck close behind as I lifted my gaze to stare at the ceiling, seeing a floating object not too far off. Its many arms gently flowed, with its bibulous head clear and wide.

"Jellyfish," Fayme replied, "I'll lead the way." I reached forward, and gripped her webbed hand. She looked to it, and then to me, "What, scared to get electrocuted?" I grumbled as various bubbles escaped my mouth, but she got the message and began to swim up, tugging me along easily. As we neared closer, I shut my eyes briefly as the sparks of jellyfish's tentacles lit up in lavender fury. Fayme whipped to the right, dragging me as we dodged it. I looked up to see her swimming to the left, dodging another jellyfish that began to descend our way. I looked down, frightful as the jellyfishes began to swim upwards from below us.

Swiftly, reaching into the pouch Barnes had lent me, I tugged my arm away from Fayme’s grip. She stopped in her tracks, but I quickly began to swim up as I pulled off the string from one bomb I had taken out. I looked down to see Fayme doing the same, and in a huge burst of water, the bomb went off. We shot upwards into the air and landed on the hard floor. I grunted as I felt the water raining down from above us, but it stopped a second later as the gravity claimed the last drops. With a grunt I stood and looked over to the water pit we had just been shoved out of. I peered into the clear water, seeing the floating bodies of the dead jellyfish sinking back to the bottom of the lake.

"Why does everything have to be three times bigger?" I groaned in displeasure, mumbling as I stood and rung my hair out. I squeezed my scarf out, sighing.

“Was that a bomb?” Fayme questioned, staring at me in disbelief.

“Yeah. Water bombs. Ever heard of them?” I replied, “Though...I guess not, since Barnes was the first to work on them.”

“Can I see one?” Fayme asked.

“...Later, we need to get going,” I replied, thumbing over to the open area around us. Ahead I could see the staircases she had described earlier. In the inner sides of the mossed steps were two stone pillars, looking a lot like tentacles and trees ascending upward to spread among the damp ceiling. As we neared, my eyes scanned the stone doors, elaborate in design in curves and waves of water, though the top rim of it resembled much like a crown. At the center, hanging before the patch of land was a solid piece of gold, though it carried a gold handle, and my eyes grew suspicious of the device.

"It seems your friend got in no doubt," Fayme replied with hands on her hips. She hummed for a moment, and then began to walk up the staircase while pointing to the golden handle Link had pulled, "The question is, how far did he get in?"

"Knowing him...pretty far," I replied with another squeeze out of my hair, "I feel like it’s going to be a maze in there." 

Fayme stopped in front of the stone doors, "You have no idea."

"Great..." I groaned, "So what are we in for?" I asked, pulling out my bow and equipped it with an arrow, "It seems like you've been here before." 

"Indeed I have, but it was long ago," Fayme replied with a heavy sigh. "...The Queen...she's gone." She pinched the bridge of her nose, dropping her gaze to the bottom of the doors.  
Jeezes, it seemed the Zoras I’ve known thus far were really taking Queen Rutela's death very hard. She must've been a great leader to them...or a mother it seemed. I mean, Fayme wasn't related to her by blood, considering she didn't hold extravagant details along her fins or crown. Perhaps, Rutela was like her Ineza.

I scorned myself internally, unbelieving of this continuous torment on myself. I was still thinking about her that way, even though the facts were given to me from another source. Was my mind refusing to accept this new-found information on my lost chief? Was it too mortifying to accept after all these years of missing and crying over her? 

If I thought about it, I had been crying over someone that was not worth my tears. At least, I don’t believe someone that has lied and deceived should deserve any tears or remorse, but why...why was my mind refusing to do that for Ineza? Was it because she had taken me in as her own, despite being able to turn me away and leave me out to die in the desert? It was a scary thought, knowing that she might’ve, or could’ve done that-

"Elysia?" I jerked my eyes to Fayme who was beside me. She narrowed her eyes, "Are you alright? Are you sure you're ready to do this?" 

"Let's go. We're wasting time," I snapped as I headed to the doors and grabbed a handle. I jerked my arm back as the door opened slowly from my weight and strength, but I gave enough pull to slip inside. 

With Fayme right behind, we looked upon the sight before us: we were on the perched bronze floor, and below was the jade floor that curved and arched to the ascending platforms ahead in the other side of the room. The floor was radiating a bright blue with all the water painted across it with small waterfalls drowning out to the sides to the dark abyss below. Jagged rock pillars were decorated around the room, bigger than the size of Link. Hanging from the jade roof were raindrop boulders, though from what I could tell some of them had fallen to create steady platforms to jump across on. Illuminating a soft yellow was the end door, rimmed with yellow coral. At the sides of the door were lit torches and I suspected Link had brought his lantern down here to shed himself some light.

"So, why come help me?" I asked as the two of us began to carefully climb down the damp, jagged platform we stood on. My feet dug themselves into the stone as I leisurely backed up, looking up to Fayme who had begun to climb down.

"I realized-ugh-that I was sending-you to your death," Fayme replied as she made it to the bottom, rubbing her webbed hands together. "And it's a good thing I did come; you would've been clam food easily."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, “I had bombs.”

“Bombs could only get you so far in here,” Fayme replied. I shrugged again but began to lead the way as I had my bow and arrow ready, my eyes narrowed as they looked among the leaking, damp walls. It was simply awing being here, to actually think there was a temple deep beneath the water. Heck, I didn't know one could be within a tree. 

"You said Queen Rutela warned you.." Fayme began as she followed behind me in steady cautious strides. My eyes watched the floor, being careful not to lose my footing on a slippery surface as we continued to stretch to the end. 

"Yes she did," I replied softly, hearing my voice still echo off the walls.

"Was she..happy?" 

I stopped momentarily, looking to her, "If she was happy..?"

"Maybe-I don't know how she warned you...I just figured she was...happy. But...we don't even know the whereabouts of her son either.." Fayme sighed in deep disappointment. 

"Prince Ralis is safe in Kakariko," I commented, stopping as we made it to the bottom platform leading to the door above us. 

"P-Prince Ralis is alive?!" Fayme jolted in place, "How do you know this??"

"My friends and I saved him," I replied next. "Ilia found him injured and took him to Hyrule, where Link and I then escorted the cart to Kakariko."

"How is he now?!" She insisted. 

"He's fine now," I nodded as I walked ahead and began to climb myself up the wet rocky platforms. Fayme followed beside, persistent of sticking close to me as she placed her lance on her back. 

"How wounded was he? After Zant came...everything was..." Fayme gripped her forehead, pushing the soft tissue inwards. Her bulging skin above her eyes furrowed in thought, "Nothing was clear after that. I came to the temple after deliberation…because I thought Queen Rutela would come back, or I would find her son at least.”

When we reached the top, I narrowed my eyes, rubbing off my cheek, "Why are you telling me this..?"

"What do you mean?" Fayme asked, looking to me. 

"We barely met; you were ready to lodge a spear in my throat from thinking I was lying to you. Now you're basically pouring your heart out to me," I replied, shaking my head slightly, "I don't understand."

"There is nothing wrong talking about one's feelings," Fayme blinked, crossing her arms, "Don’t you think so?"

"No, there _is_ wrong in talking about your feelings," I announced with an edge. "Feelings become a weakness, and people can use it against you." 

"..Is that what happened to you?" Fayme questioned. 

I clenched my teeth briefly, scoffing, "The point is, you shouldn't trust people so easily. It gets you in deep water....No pun intended."

"Heh, but you trust me right now--doesn't that count?" Fayme raised a brow. 

"I might be accepting your help," I began, walking past her, "but that doesn't mean I trust you." Silence poured over us as I made it to the door in front. It was round, though the wood has grown heavy from all the water soaked into it. "Help me move this," I replied. 

"...No." I straightened up, sighing heavily as I looked back to Fayme. She looked unamused and her stance was solid. 

"Jeezes what is it now?"

"How can you accept my help if you don't trust me?" Fayme answered very ill. "It's because I'm a Zora, isn't it?"

"No! Don't be stupid; it’s not that!" I growled.

"Don't call me stupid!" Fayme lashed, pointing a sharp finger to me. "You're the one that’s stupid, barging in here like you know everything!"

"Jeezes will you just listen?!" I groaned irritably, "It's nothing to take personal! I never trust anyone!"

"Then why does your comrade trust you? Does he actually think you'll come looking for him?" Fayme persisted. 

"He does trust me. You can ask him why because I don't bloody know why he even does in the first place! If all you're going to do is waste my time with your petty talk and trust issues, then you can leave! I have more important things to worry about," I grumbled as I placed my arrow and bow back around me. I slapped my hands on the wood, and grunted loudly. My hands slid to the right, and little by little the door began to budge. Near halfway, the door rolled the rest of the way and left me an opened archway to walk through. 

I turned, looking to the Zora as I rubbed my hands together, "I have trust issues with everyone; it’s not just you. Stop taking it personally if you want to stick around." I turned back and faced forward, walking further into the temple though I was not ready for what I was seeing.

What I stood on was a stone platform, running around in circular formation around the cylinder, structure like base of the temple. There was a large stone archway in front of me, though a large staircase was facing the other direction. The sound of water was instantly recognized and I walked along the side of the rock platform to try to view the water flowing down the staircase. I bumped into a pair of rock gates, preventing me from reaching the doorway where the water was flowing into. Above, a large glass chandelier hung and above it was the rippling of lit water that gave the whole entire temple radiant, moving light.

I backed up, looking among the floor at my feet to see tiles of decorated swirls of different shades of rock, utterly stunned about the amount of decoration in this temple; it was simply bewildering, and to know no one was able to admire this sort of decoration from outside. The rock pillars holding up the rock platform above curved outwards like waves, or at least that’s what they portrayed from where I was. I peeked over the ledge as I grabbed onto the edge of the rock-rail, blinking slowly to see a whole two other floors above me. The top of the staircase started from my side, and then my eyes traveled down the body to face the back of the moss-filled structure facing the other way. 

“The staircase can rotate,” Fayme suddenly answered from behind. I sighed to myself, knowing she wasn’t going to leave now, but I was glad she wasn’t. I appreciated her help, but she really had to let that trust issue go if she was planning on sticking around with me. I could only wonder how Link did it, but then again we were not on good terms the first weeks of being stuck with each other.

“How can it rotate?” I asked, looking around. Fayme stood beside me and pointed directly above. I followed, seeing she was pointing to a golden handle hanging above us. It was much like the one we had encountered outside. 

“He must’ve pulled it,” I replied. “Then he must be on the other side where the water is flowing.”

“But how will we get there?” Fayme asked.

“Easy,” I replied, gripping onto the edge of the rail, and sliding my feet in-between the thin bars, “We cross our way over.”

“I-It’s not safe that way!” Fayme replied, but I ignored her as I began to push my feet inside the thin slits one at a time. 

My arms hugged the damp rail, though I winced here and there from the shard ends of the rail. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the long drop to the cylinder, jagged pillar below. There was water at the bottom of the flower-shaped base, but I could tell there were ripples of something contaminated in it. They looked like fishes, but fishes with sharp teeth were not the least inviting to be swimming with.

I continued my way over as I sighed heavily once or twice, continuing to trek my way over as I passed the rock bars that had blocked me moments before. I looked to my right, stopping briefly to see Fayme was keeping up. Though she was being more careful then I was. Indeed, she had to since she was completely exposed flesh; she was trying hard not to cut her hands, though as for her legs, she was already bleeding here and there. It didn’t seem to faze her and I didn’t argue back; this woman was a soldier, and she had the attitude of one. 

Finally, we reached the corner of the staircase and the rail. I looked to see it was reachable to hoist ourselves over. I went first, gripping onto the ledge of the rail and onto the ledge of the smooth staircase. I ripped and brushed away the moss and pulled myself upward, though I attained help from Fayme who pushed her shoulder against my foot to pick me up some more. With a grunt I hoisted myself up, but I did not save myself from slipping and crashing onto the side of the staircase. I coughed the water that had entered my nose and the ends of my hair dripped in the cold water that was rushing down the steps. I felt the trickling of something hot at the side of my temple, but I ignored it.

“I hate the water,” I groaned as I picked myself up, turning over and feeling my clothes grow heavy of the water. My hands gripped onto Fayme’s hand as she began to hoist herself up, though she gritted her lips together from the tear at her leg. I had pulled her too hard, and once she stood I winced at the gash that had formed at her right leg.

“Hold on,” I instantly replied as I began to reach into my pouch and dipped my fingertips into the green goo. Fayme watched; though she jerked her leg back once she looked at me kneel before her.

“What are you doing?” she questioned immediately.

“I’m going to close the cut,” I replied, gripping her ankle in irritation as I yanked her leg to me. Yet I blushed, feeling the soft exterior of her skin. It was really like silk, and it felt nice to touch I will admit; it was softer than water despite her having visible scars of war. I swallowed roughly, and began to click my nails together inside the gash of her leg. She jerked immediately, but I kept her firm as I continued to apply the medicine, now running my fingers up and down her inner thigh and knee. She didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, and merely stood, looking to the side.

“This is probably the most awkward position I have ever been in,” Fayme replied.

“At least it wasn’t your rear,” I commented back, scoffing.

“What, you would’ve fixed that for me?”

“If it was an injury bothering you, then yes,” I replied. I felt my cheeks redden slightly, and I slapped my forehead internally; for heaven’s sake, I think I was flirting with this Zora. “I mean—in the sense of having to continue forward with our search.”

“...Right,” Fayme replied as she sighed. I looked up briefly, seeing she was looking to me, but I didn’t think she would catch my gaze because the next second she shot her eyes away. 

I looked back down to her leg, continuing to smooth her skin out, “Despite not knowing the Zora anatomy, I think my medicine works just as fine with you. See? Good as new.” I swiftly stood up. I dug my fingers into the pouch, relieving myself of any goo I had left before closing it. I looked to Fayme who stared at her leg in amazement. 

Her eyes then looked to me, “How did you do that?”

“I practice in medicine,” I simply replied, waving my hand off, “If you get any more cuts, just tell me and I’ll fix it up for you.”

“What kind of medicine? That didn’t look like ordinary medicine to me,” Fayme questioned as we began to head our way over toward the door where the water was draining into. It was made out of metal, though it seemed easy to lift from the hinges at the sides of it.

“I practice-I’ll lift it from this side-voodoo magic,” I replied as I gripped the bottom of the door while Fayme grabbed the other.

“Voodoo? Witchery?” she shot a glance to me.

“No, I’m not into dark magic,” I shook my head as the door began to creak and lift upwards.

“It’s a good thing….we’re already in enough dark magic as it is,” Fayme replied with a mumble. “With this infernal Twilight, it was supposed to be banished from this world by the goddesses.”

“Goddesses...?” I blinked, looking to her.

Fayme nodded slowly, “If I remember correctly from the tales Queen Rutela, they arrived from the heavens, and granted the world with a Sacred Realm.”

With the door now up, the water flowed that much faster as it sunk our ankles to the stone, ancient ground. Ahead of the closed-in hallway was a large waterwheel, constructed of bronze metal and deep-forest leather. At the sides I could see the large crater of rock surrounding the temple, though below over the wired web of vines was the rushing water below. 

“The Sacred Realm...I’ve heard of it...but it was a while ago,” I replied. “When I was young..”

“War ensued once the Sacred Realm had spread word, there was a divide within the people; those who corresponded in light, and then there were interlopers. They were the ones who created the Twilight, and sought the Sacred Realm.” Fayme shook her head as she walked forward, and I soon followed behind her. “It was the spirits of the springs who sealed away the Twilight...which is why the Twilight and the light of this world cannot co-exist. That is why....Zant had invaded Zora’s Domain.”

Interlopers....

“Is it me or is the water getting higher?” I asked, narrowing my eyes as I looked over the ledge of the walkway we stood on.

“What are you worried about? You played the Serenade song, so you should be fine,” Fayme replied, walking her way forward to the waterwheel. I quickly followed, looking over to the large structure. I looked pass the vined gate, seeing another metal door with a bright torch over it. 

“How will we-oh,” I saw Fayme quickly insert herself within an opening of the waterwheel’s wing, and she merely passed over easily to the other side. I focused my attention on the next wing, and slipped in just the same to arrive beside Fayme.

“So, how long have you known this friend of yours? Link was his name, right?” Fayme questioned.

“Oh jeezes, please don’t tell me we’re going to start with the sappy stories,” I replied, taking the lead once more. “Not that I would find your story boring, but I would rather not talk about mine.”

“Is he the one who played with your emotions?”

“What?” I jerked my head around, but I shook it, realizing what she meant, “Oh...No, he hasn’t done anything like that.”

“Well he must’ve done something to put you on the defensive,” Fayme quirked her mouth, as the rings attached to her crown jingled at the sides of her face.

“We’ve…had conflictions in the past. I’m still not over them,” I replied.

“But they’re the past,” Fayme continued as we made it to the metal door and gripped it from either side, “Surely you’ve come to compromise with him.”

“Not as much as he wants to,” I mumbled. “You sound easily gullible to trust anyone though.”

“I trust those who I know are worth trusting,” Fayme replied as the door prompted up, letting us walk through.

“ _Great_. They’ll you’ll love him,” I scoffed. “Well this looks promising…” 

In front, we faced the stream of the running water that flowed over a high cliff we were on. We gently moved to the rock platform on the left side, looking over the edge to see the water falling downwards to an abyss below. In front, we noticed hanging, chained platforms from the ceiling, though they seemed very wobbly from my perspective. On the other side was a door….that was half a mile away. UGH. LINK. Really? 

There was literally nothing to hang onto if one fell. There were some rock platforms, but I didn’t seem to trust those. Along and near the roof of the rock ceiling were golden rails, but I figured they were platforms unattainable to reach.

“Got a plan?” Fayme asked.

“….We cross. What else?” I shrugged, sighing heavily. “The things I do for this freakin’ Hylian, I swear. He will owe me two hundred arrows by the time we get out.” I steadied myself on the edge, looking to the first, hanging platform. I backed up a few steps, and then leapt forward. I yelped as my body slid across the damp surface of it and my hands instinctively gripped onto the middle chain of it. My arms shook, but I slowly steadied myself up as I looked to see Fayme getting ready.

“I’m going to swing it to you,” I replied, looking up the chain connecting to the rock ceiling. Praying it wouldn’t snap, I began to swing my body with the chain, tossing my body weight downwards as it went closer to the edge of the platform. Finally, the whole top was swinging as Fayme prepared herself.

“One…..two…..three!” Fayme counted as she leapt. I shot my arm out, snapping my arm with her as she pressed herself against the chain from the other side. The platform continued to rotate, but it wasn’t long until it stopped and settled itself.

“Five more to go,” I replied.

As careful as we were, the second and third platforms proved us successful results. By the fourth swing, I began to wonder if Link was even down here, and if he was still breathing. No…he had to be. He was the savior of Hyrule…and he wouldn’t give up that easily. What could’ve possibly happened to him that injured him so much? And where was Midna? 

Then my thoughts began to wrap themselves around what Fayme had discussed with me. The Interlopers were the ones who had brought the Twilight, and had made the goddesses of Hyrule banish them to another realm. Midna had indeed come from the Twilight Realm, but she didn’t seem to inflict the Twilight in this world, rather she was helping us...get rid of it....

The thoughts were becoming uneasily tied to me, and I was beginning to worry to say the least. We finally reached the end with shaking arms and legs, and the Zora and I exchanged nervous smiles. But as relieved as I was, the search was just getting started.

The caverns were definitely confusing to venture through, and I had to admit we got lost at one point. The geysers and slippery surfaces were the least of our problems as we ran into further water holes and had to dive in. More clams and jellyfish awaited us but I had fended most with the bombs I had left. With only ten left, I was becoming more exhausted as we continued, but the drive to find Link was growing that much more. He was probably on the brink of death and for all that was holy I could not leave him; Link would save me in the blink of a heartbeat because that’s who he was as a person. I had known him for too long to simply give up on him.

Further we submitted into the temple, the more I began to see who Fayme really was. She was persistent with her questions, which made me realize she was curious on educating herself of the situation. It didn’t surprise me at all; considering she was really helping a stranger and she had to know what she was getting herself into. I think she is still hesitant because I don’t trust her, but I showed otherwise when I let her lead half of the way. She seemed uncertain at some point because we seemed to be going in some sort of circle. She thought for a moment as I rested against the floor, looking to see her pacing back and forth, and her large eyes darting among the ground. They looked to me briefly once, but then she looked away and was lost away in thought again. She seemed to be calculating how far we had trekked in and what paths we had taken.

We were standing on a piece of land, with water on either side of us. We were in some sort of cavern, but we had taken a break from the maze beneath the surface of the water. Plus, I was getting tired of seeing clams everywhere and letting the Zora battle my foes for me.

“So…how far are we in?”

“Two hours and counting,” she replied, tapping her nails against the bottom of her lip.

“Wait, what?!” I jolted up to my feet, staring at her, “It can’t be. Or we would’ve found him already!”

“SHH,” Fayme suddenly lifted a hand and instantly silencing me. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear wha….” My voice drowned out as I waited, the water growing louder, but there was something else echoing among the walls of the cave. My eyes quickly searched around the only parts of the cave we could see, but there was very little.

“…Link?!” I called out as my voice boomed against the ceiling and the water. I waited with Fayme, our eyes narrowed and hearing intent to pick up the sound of whatever Fayme had heard.

“…El….” 

My eyes widened in horror and relief, “Link! Where are you!?”

“Sia….”

“Over there!” Fayme pointed over the rock wall in front of us. I instantly looked down in the water, but did not hesitate as I immediately dived down. Fayme splashed in behind me, though knowing her abilities were far superior to mine, she gripped my arm and dashed through the gaping holes within the rock wall. Her head kept looking around, and it made me question if she could hear under the water or not. However, it was answered as she jerked to the right. Our path was unexcitedly blocked with a large boulder than had separated from the rock wall. 

“Two bombs should do it,” Fayme replied as she led me down to the bottom of the boulder. I swiftly began to grab hold of two orbs in my hands, feeling the rope that kept the leather tied around to keep the bombs dry within. I gave one to Fayme and we both immediately removed the rope. We swiftly squeezed them into the cracks of the rock and swam backwards with Fayme tugging me tightly. Three seconds later, the bombs exploded heavily, and poured the shards of rock around as they began to float downwards to the sandy floor below. I hurriedly swam through the crevice as I then made my way to the surface in a rapid kick. I crashed with a gasp as Fayme supported me with an arm around my waist. I looked over to the patches of land we were now surrounded by. My eyes darted instantly to the figure on the left. 

“L-LINK!” I announced as I began to paddle my way over, and hoisted myself up from the water. I grunted, finally able to feel the whole weight of this burden on my body. I crawled forward, gritting my teeth as I looked to the body that lay against the rock floor. Link’s eyes fluttered open as he looked to me, and instantly he smiled at my appearance as I kneeled over him. 

He was adorned in, no doubt, the Zora Tunic Queen Rutela had lent him, though it seemed rather dry, as if he had been out of the water for a while. On his leg I could see the flow of blood, but from my view, it seemed to have become infected with something because there was pus forming. I gritted my teeth as I reached to remove the mask around his mouth, and pulled away his hat to reveal his messy wad of hair.

“El...sia,” he croaked.

“Jeezes Link!” I could not help myself with Link awake and Fayme watching, but I lunged myself onto Link gently, and embraced that Hylian as tightly as my exhausted body could. I felt Link chuckle softly. I wanted to hit him so badly.

“Elysia…you’re here,” Link breathed out, looking to me with his body damp and cold.

“J-Just shut up, okay?!” I hissed, wrapping my arms around his neck and tugging him to me. He grunted gently, but he sat himself up as best as he could, and embraced me back.

“You came for me…” Link sighed heavily, burying his pale face into my shoulder, despite it being drenched in water.

“Yes I did…..I did,” I shuddered, shutting my eyes as I felt the trickling of water at the edges. “I came for you. L-Link, your leg! What happened to you?”

“I was attacked, by a large frog a while back. While trying to dodge it, I got a gash on-AH!” Link seethed as I straightened his leg, and began to remove his boot and roll up the black tight. 

“I need you to unlock the plate around your thigh,” I replied.

“I’ll do it,” Fayme quickly came around, and began to gently unhinge the metal plate wrapped around his leg, “I can’t believe....this is actually the tunic. The Zora Tunic.”

“W-Who is this?” Link asked, looking to the Zora with interest.

“This is Fayme. Fayme, Link,” I quickly introduced.

“Ah, _the_ Link,” Fayme arched one adorned eyebrow up, “Do you know your friend has trust issues?”

“Elysia? Yes, she does. We’re still working on it,” Link breathed out, trying to laugh.

“....Link, don’t push it,” I stared at him deadpanned, but once I rolled up the rest of his tights, I grimaced, “Oh dear god. Fayme, can you fetch me some of the water in a shell or something?” Fayme nodded and hurried to the edge of the land we stood on.

Link sighed heavily, but he turned his head to me, and smiled again, “...You came to save me...how did you know?”

“...I was never fond of any ghosts visiting me, but that’s what happened. Queen Rutela told me you were in trouble, and what better temple than the Lakebed, right?” I shook my head in disbelief.

“How were you able to get here though? The temple is deep within Lake Hylia,” he blinked.

“She gave me a song to play, which allowed me to breath and swim somewhat like a Zora. You can ask me questions later, we need to heal your leg. Fa-“ My eyes widened as I felt Link clutched the back of my neck and tug me down. I faced him directly as he tilted his head, and his luscious orbs gazed up to me in wonderment.

“Thank you...for saving me,” Link replied as he rested my forehead against his, his cool breath running along my face.

“....I needed to save you,” I replied softly, feeling the two of us the only ones in the room. Oh jeezes, what was this? The ash smell was present, but that wasn’t what was driving me to flicker my eyes in a daze.

“You didn’t have to...but you did,” Link breathed, “and I thank you for it.” He leaned, and his cold lips pecked my cheek. He drew back slowly and laid his head again on the floor, his eyes rolling back in his skull. I stared at him, my eyes wide as my heart raced in an uncomfortable pace. For a moment, for a brief second....I surely thought he was-

“Elysia, I brought the water-.......” Fayme stopped as she knelt beside me, shaking my shoulder, “Is something wrong?”

“N-Nothing! C’mon, we have to save his leg,” I hurriedly announced, clearing my throat loudly. With cheeks burning, I avoided Fayme’s gaze as she shook the thought off, “Just follow my instructions.”


	28. The Lakebed Temple [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeezes, 400 views already? Holy crap guys, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> As the duo of Hyrule continues to set their sights of returning the lands to their proper glory, what awaits them outside the Lakebed Temple will be one of the greatest changes they face. Will they prevail over the threats of Zant's new rule, or will there be a whole new setting to the darker secrets that lurk in their shadows? One thing is for certain: none of them will ever suspect what lies ahead.
> 
> Thanks so much again guys. Enjoy the chapter~ 
> 
> -Leslie (:

It was a good hour until Link was finally able to stand up. He moved his leg around, and with a loud sigh he smiled widely toward Fayme and me. More introductions were greeted between Fayme and Link, and she spared no word of what we had gone through to get here. Link nodded, though his eyes traveled to me between sentences, but I paid no mind to it as I cleaned off whatever blood I had of Link in the water. If we had been any later to his arrival, Link would’ve been dealing with a very bad leg infection and wouldn’t be able to move as he did now, even with my medicine in hand. 

My mind was more settled now, and as I stared at him, sitting down on a nearby boulder as he casually chatted away with Fayme in a pleasant conversation I could only wonder what this Hylian was doing to me. Is this what caring actually felt like? Why was it something so heavy? But man....did it feel so good to relieve of it. 

I was so happy to see he was fine again, to see him smile and socialize with others once more. To know I could’ve lost that, lost him...I seriously don’t know what I would’ve done. Saving Hyrule was not in my agenda, nor was it written in my blood. I was not the valiant Link, nor will I ever will be; I will always be the devious little fox from Ordon who was left abandoned by her tribe that was from Gerudo. Always.

I could only hope Link did nothing like this again, to make me worry so much that my ribs were nearly crushing in my lungs, as if I were in a metal cage, and a large hand was slowly crushing that in to keep me from leaving. It all seemed like a blur to get here, from Kakariko with Ilia and past the lands to flying with a chicken. It all seemed so significant now because it got me to where I was now. Such little steps to getting somewhere big in a place like this surprised me.  
With the course of action again in play, Link turned to us and held up the large key he had confiscated during his search, “I believe it is the main key that will lead me to the main room of the temple.”

“Then we should head back to the entrance where the chandelier is,” Fayme replied as I walked over, feeling my body really exhausted. “The main room is below the rotation staircase.”

“The thing that looks like a flower?” I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

Fayme nodded, “The way out will be faster this time, since we’re in the temple very deeply. It’s vague in my mind, but I think I know where we should be headed.”

“By all means, lead the way,” Link smirked, gesturing, “I won’t doubt the abilities of a Zora who has already been here.”

“...Thank you, I greatly appreciate that,” Fayme replied very forcefully, darting her eyes to me momentarily.

“Hey, don’t you roll your eyes at me,” I snapped back with a pointed finger. “I told you I had trust issues.”

“Hmph, more like your friend has better manners,” Fayme replied. 

“You-“

“Elysia!!” Link replied as he tugged me back with an arm to prevent me from swinging at Fayme. I coughed from the sudden pull, trying not to slump as I felt Link easily restrain me back and press my back to him, “Elysia....are you well?”

I nodded quickly, slapping his hand to release me, “Let’s just get this over with. She can say all she wants; I don’t care.”

“Yes she does. She just wants to change the subject for her sake,” Fayme replied firmly, and dove into the water. I grumbled in irritation as I watched her wave from the bottom of the surface and make her way through a crevice on the opposite rock wall.

“If you’re not well, perhaps we should rest more,” Link replied as he let go, having put back the mask and his hat. He looked to me with glittering eyes, but I shook my head, heading to the edge of the lake. 

“Let’s keep going. We’re almost done with the temple,” I replied with a quick nod and dove inwards into the water. I began to swim through the soft current and it wasn’t long before Link kept beside me and was swimming at my pace. Ahead was Fayme waiting for us with her spear in hand, and together the three of us began to course through what was left of this rotten, annoying cavern. 

Indeed, my eight bombs were beginning to become like gold the more I kept using, with unsuspecting paths covered in boulders. Link had stuck close to me this whole time, but neither was he pressuring me to swim faster like Fayme was.

“Hurry!” she had to announce every couple of minutes as we continued forth, but I was becoming irritated at her command-like demands to keep up. I was pretty much exhausted, but the only way to not be tired was to keep going at this point. Link kept his eyes right at me, but did not carry me or pull me to hurry unless there was an enemy heading close to me. His sword finally gave me a sense of relief, and there was no shame in sticking right behind him as he dealt with the pestering clams. However, I could see he acquired a new weapon that wrangled the jellyfish well.

Link had obtained a grappling hook, a Clawshot he told me. It was very intricate in its design, with trio clamps on the head that can easily maneuvered within the shielded handle. Around the middle of the tribal signs of the body was a set of wrapped chains that soon wove into the outer ring beneath the main component of the grabbling hooks. Link would direct his aim, and would pull the handle within to release the bind on the hooks. The head of the Clawshot would then snap forward in quick speed and gripping and hold onto whatever it had caught. With a flick of the handle within, Link could withdraw the head of the Clawshot back, and bring him whatever item it gripped. Indeed it was handy, and I could only hope it would assist us in whatever was headed our way.

Finally, we were out of the cavern maze and found ourselves past the swinging platforms to be back into the main room where the staircase was. It faced us as the running water beat against our ankles and feet as we stepped out, leaving me with my hands on my knees as I tried my best to catch my breath. I straightened up soon after, noticing Link was keeping a close eye on me. I coughed into my fist as I looked over to Fayme who walked over to the edge of the platform. 

“Oh, you were right,” Fayme replied as she looked over to me, “The water did rise.” I blinked, but quickly walked over and looked over the railing to see the water had risen very rapidly to be halfway now below the staircase. The whole flower structure beneath it was covered in water, making me sigh in disdain. 

“This is so unfair,” I replied, slumping against the railing and hunching my head over as I grabbed and shook the bars underneath. 

“Where is the- I see it,” Link replied as he squinted his eyes, and looked down to the large bulk, black lock at the side of the structure. I narrowed my eyes, tilting my head. Weren’t there some fishes in the lake? I must be dreaming...or something had them for a snack.

“I suppose we head in there, and defeat this monster,” Link replied as he hoisted himself onto the railing, and looked down to the rising water. Fayme followed suited, though she perched herself on the edge of the staircase and railing. I stared at both of them, but kept to myself as I began to hoist myself over the railing as well, but needless to say, I was struggling a bit.

“Elysia, you can stay here,” Link replied with a worried glance.

“No way...I came all this way to come find you, and you want me to wait by the sidelines again? You must be joking,” I scoffed, facing forward as I stood behind him. My hands gripped behind me to the railing, my lungs taking a deep breath. Just finish this, and we’re done. 

“Ready, have the key?” Fayme asked. Link nodded, but before any of them could dive, I crashed through the surface and began to swim downwards. My mouth opened in strain as I kicked as best as I could, feeling my chest heave shallowly from my deep breaths.  
Come on Elysia, you’re almost there.

Link and Fayme easily caught up to me as Fayme went downward first, reaching the lock. Link stuck beside me, watching me with shifty eyes from beneath the mask he had of the Zora Tunic. He said nothing though as we reached Fayme. He pulled out the key from his tunic, and struck in the head inside the lock. He gave it a turn, and instantly the lock beheaded itself from its chains and fell at our feet. 

The water around us suddenly began to shift, but I paid more attention to the opened hatch in front of us, revealing a very small concave room, and a cylinder hole in the middle of it. As we walked in, the water decreased abruptly, and before long we were standing, but the force of the drain was so strong that I felt my body beginning to shift in that direction. I struggled to stand on my feet, but Link was quick to grip both Fayme and me in his arms. However, we began to drift forwards to the vortex that was pulling us in.

“Don’t let go!” Link commanded clearly through his mask, and with bubbles shrouding my face, I found myself being sucked inwards to the small twister within the room. I gripped onto Link as best as I could, but further down we descended to a dark room below. 

After a few still moments, I cracked an eye open, but gasped bubbles as I looked down past Link’s arm and my dangling legs. The large room had to be at least....two miles deep. I wasn’t even sure, with all this water distorting my sense of vision. It was very wide around, enough to fit the Hyrule Castle, perhaps two. Three? Maybe four. Jeezes this was deep. 

Below surrounding the center of a lit, patch of sand were stone pillars in a circle formation, making me very uncomfortable of even swimming downwards. Fayme was already headed down in perfect agility, leaving Link and me near the top.

“Midna, the boots would be great right now,” Link replied. I looked to Link, and then down to his feet as I saw the boots Bo had given him merge around his ankles and feet. They covered his outfit, but in a swift haste Link began to descend downward, his arms clamping me to him as my hair and his hat whipped above us like flags. 

“If you’re afraid, stick close by me,” Link replied, looking to me as I shifted my eyes to him, “Midna will help you any way she can. You won’t see her very well in the water, but if you’re having trouble...” I simply nodded as I shut my eyes briefly, but faced forward as I looked ahead. We touched the bottom floor of the grand cave, looking to see Fayme was on Link’s other side. We looked to the patch of the lit sand in front of us, but Fayme already had her lance out. Link was not left behind as he reached for his sword.

In front, a wavering, clear tentacle was wavering back and forth in the water. It was very tall and lean, and it appeared to be a tentacle of a jellyfish, seeing that an electrical current was going through it. 

“What is that thing?” Fayme asked, staring at with a scrunched nose and crooked scowl. The next second, something within the tentacle rose, giving me such a harsh treatment of bumps across my skin. Rising within the thin membrane was an eyeball, and once it reached the top to create a bubble in the tentacle, it suddenly shifted its view to us. Could that thing really see us? Suddenly, the eyeball shoved its way downward, and is buried itself beneath the sand again, though the tentacle it was in still wavered. 

“Where did it-“ Link paused as our eyes set sights for the three additional tentacles that rose from the san-CRAP no, now there were eight in total. What was this thing?! 

The inner patch of the sand unexpectedly rumbled as Link kept his stance with Fayme gripping her lance with both hands. Shooting out of the sand was a large, carnivorous mouth with jagged, curved teeth, belonging to the body of something really slimy and green. At the center of the jaws was another mouth shrouded in purple-red layers of skin, with another mouth with jaws. It pulsed- EWWWW. GOD. DAMN. IT.

“I would stay clear of that Morpheel’s mouth~” Midna suddenly chimed beside my ear. I looked over, with Link following my gaze, but we found ourselves staring at each other instead. 

“Look, the eye!” Fayme replied as she pointed with her lance. In one of the tentacles in the far right was the eyeball, sliding up and down of the membrane. 

“Move!” Link commanded as the boots quickly dispersed from his feet and he swiftly swam to the right. A large tentacle smashed into the ground where we once stood, picking up the sand very aggressively after the hit. Link quickly began to swim backwards as did Fayme, but soon after he let go of me.

“I need you to stay here!” Link advised me. I opened my mouth to protest, but the next thing he did completely astounded me. “Please, stay here, don’t move,” Link cradled my jaw in his hand, and pressed his forehead against mind. He stared at me in a very concerned manner, making my chest dance uncontrollably from how close he was.

“B-But-“ the bubbles released from my mouth. Link shook his head, pressing his finger to my lips. I blinked rapidly, but found him backing up and beginning to swim forward. Fayme looked between the two of us, gave an ordering nod, and followed behind Link as the two headed their way toward the raging tentacles of the Morpheel.

“Li-“ I reached a hand forward, but swiftly drew back as Midna suddenly appeared in front of me in shadow form, holding a hand up against my face.

“No, do not interfere!” Midna commanded, her glowing, yellow eyes staring at me in a narrowed fashion. I opened my mouth, instinctively yelling at her, but there were no insults exchanged as bubbles merely replaced my speech.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Midna commented as she gestured her hand opened next to the side of her ear. 

“It’s not funny!” I mouthed angrily to her, looking past her to see Fayme warding off the tentacles as Link was using the Clawshot to obtain the moving eyeball within them. It kept sliding in and out in various speeds, but Link managed to grasp the eyeball and puncture it with a good swing of his blade. The eyeball retreated, but before Fayme could go retrieve it, she dodged an oncoming tentacle that was ready to grasp her. The two worked very well, but that made me feel more useless than I did before. 

“It’s a good thing you got here in time. Unfortunately, I was incapable of repairing Link’s injury. It seems this Morpheel holds more Twilight than any of us thought it was capable of. I would’ve made a trip back to Kakariko, but there was no reassurance I would’ve been able to lead you back to Link,” Midna replied. I shifted my eyes to her, seeing her narrow them, “This is the last Fused Shadow we need. Do not jeopardize our chances of obtaining it. Besides, they have it under control-“ Midna stopped as we both looked to see the tentacles with the large jaws retreat back into the sand. They disappeared altogether, but the moment I thought the armor would pop up, something else did. 

The large body of this monstrous beast was too much for me to handle, and I opened my mouth in horror at the massive, large body of this creature-like centipede. Its body was rigid with spiked horns across its spine and underbody, where the front the tentacles flowed back like hair. At the center were the large jaws and the centered mouth. Spikes of many sorts fashioned of out of the body, and two fins were visible at the underside of the Morpheel to help guide it through the water. Behind its large fin kicked, literally sending Link and Fayme back to roll in the water.

“I think you should really just....stay here,” Midna replied as her eyes scanned up to the body of the large creature as it began to swim above us. 

“The eye is rested on the back of its neck!” I could hear Fayme call out, pointing with her lance. Immediately the two began to swim upwards to the giant, careful not to tread to the front of its mouth but at the sides. 

I watched helplessly as the duo swum behind the head of the Morpheel. Link gripped onto his Clawshot, and released the hooks as they flew forward. They gripped onto the eyeball as Link gripped Fayme’s arm. The weapon pulled the two toward the attached eye, and they began to stab the eye mercilessly with their sharpened blades. The Morpheel wailed wildly in the water, the stone pillars near it unable to hold themselves. They began to collapse in large chunks toward the bottom of the floor, picking up the sand in large dusts. 

“Midna!” I called out quickly, but she didn’t seem to listen to me as she had her back facing me. I gritted my teeth, but I quickly began to swim past her, feeling her shout after me.

“You fool!” she cried out as she tried to grip me by the foot, but her hands merely phased through me; it appeared being a shadow in the water didn’t help her much. 

I continued to swim upwards with reddened arms, my chest gasping as I waved my arms frantically toward Link and Fayme who continued to hold on tightly to the creature. They quickly caught my eye, but Link was shocked of my sudden venture and the Clawshot let go of the eye it had grabbed onto. The two spun upwards from the rush of the water of the Morpheel, but now what scared me entirely was that...it was headed my way.

“OH SHH-!!!” the bubbles wildly squirted out of my mouth as I began to dive upwards, but the large eel-like creature was opening its jaws with its body curving to follow me. I didn’t dare look down, but I shrieked when I felt an arm snake around me and whip me to the side, away from the snapping jaws of the creature. I cracked an eye open to see it was Fayme, giving me such a disapproving look I seriously thought she was Bo for a second. We appeared beside Link who stared at me in disbelief as well, but he wasn’t the first to start yelling at me. 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Fayme commanded at once, pointing her spear’s end to my face. I quickly smacked it away, wincing but I turned to Link, trying to speak my plan to him. Unfortunately, there was nothing but bubbles coming out of my mouth, making me that much more frustrated that they were now spilling rampantly out of my throat.

“Elysia, what is it?” Link commented, Fayme keeping an eye out to the centipede as it swam above us. I gripped his arm with the Clawshot, pointing to it. Link looked to it, then me, but nodded for me to continue. I then reached to my waist, and pulled out the bag Barnes had given me. Link narrowed his eyes, but his eyes opened to the realization as he nodded. 

“I think you might need a lift then,” Link grinned slightly as he turned his back to me, beckoning me to get on. I did so, wrapping my arms around his neck as my feet flew behind me as he began to swim. 

“Going to blow it up? I like the way you think,” Fayme commented as she gripped Link’s free arm, and immediately jetted through the water. She was swift to round underneath and over the Morpheel, swimming downward toward the head of the head of the creature. 

“Get a clear shot!” Fayme replied as she was now swimming over the Morpheel as it began to glide across the water faster. Link aimed his Clawshot forward as I looked over his shoulder, seeing him miss the first aim. Once the chains retreated back, I reached forward, narrowing my eyes as I gripped Link’s forearm and began to direct his aim more clearly.

“Thanks,” Link replied as he flicked the handle within the mechanism, letting the grappling hook run free. The head of it gripped onto the eyeball, and instinctively Fayme let go as the two of us crashed through the water to land on top of the creature’s spikey exterior of its body. Link held onto the Clawshot as did I, but the Morpheel had other plans as it began to twirl in the water, trying to relieve itself of the parasites. 

“Think you might need an opening,” Link replied as he retrieved his sword again, and stabbed underneath the eye. The Morpheel began to waver tenfold as Link swiftly tucked me in his arms, his chest pressing against my back to keep me in between him and the eye. Purple blood was creeping out of the eyeball, and I shut my eyes and mouth as it hit across my face, almost making me gag. I stared forward again, seeing Link was purposely pushing the eyeball upward, and leaving the concave space open for me to insert the bomb. I did so, gripping the pouch and opening it. I swiftly shoved not one, not two, but three bombs inside, and gripped all the strings as I tugged Link’s arm that was holding his sword.

Link got the message and released the eyeball and retrieved his sword, pulling me back in his arms as I yanked the strings from the bombs. The air pushed us upwards as we held onto each other tightly. We looked back down with Fayme right beside us. It was four seconds later that the bombs ignited all at once, instantly making the creature flail. It aimed for the stone pillars near the bottom of the cave, but it could not stop its torment as it crashed headfirst into the wall beneath. 

“The water!” Fayme gasped as we looked around the top of the dark cave, seeing the light instinctively kick in from above the cylinder opening of where we had arrived from. The water level began to quickly drop as Fayme and Link began to swim downwards to the bottom of the cave rapidly, with me still in the Hylian’s arms. Once we reached the floor, it wasn’t long before the rest of the water had drained through the crack of where the Morpheel had hit. We stood a good distance before it, but we approached it with caution as it began to turn a ghostly, dark black from its defeat. 

“What’s happening?” Fayme questioned as the whole Morpheel began to break apart, the fragments of Twilight dispersing into the air. The sound of breaking glass began to sound, and Link and I waited as the whole scenery began to direct its focus to a single spot of the whole cave in front of us. There was a dark orb floating before us, but it didn’t surprise me to see a Fused Shadow floating in front of us. The shape of it reminded me much of Midna’s crown-like helmet, but I wasn’t entirely certain. 

“Is...that..” Fayme questioned, narrowing her eyes. 

“This is a Fused Shadow. It brought the Twilight in the Lakebed Temple,” Link nodded, holding his hands out as the object floated above his grasp. 

“...Well I’m not getting close to it...I’ll just try to find a way out,” Fayme replied as she turned, and began to walk around the edge of the interior wall. Link and I watched her go, but I was finally relieved to know that I would be out of this temple soon. It was such a hassle, far more than the previous ones we’ve been too. Finally I accepted my exhaustion, sighing deeply as I held my forehead.

“Great thinking, Elysia,” Link nodded with a smile, “We’ll have to thank Barnes when we get back.”

“Right..” I nodded wearily, looking to the Fused Shadow. Midna rose from Link’s shadow in an instant, looking to the two of us as she looking very appreciatively to the object in Link’s grasp. 

“There is it~! The last Fused Shadow...” she began, hovering over it. The orange hair behind her head dipped over her view, and gripped the Fused Shadow in a tight grasp. She sunk in the object into herself as she giggled softly, seeming very pleased of our efforts to get it back. 

“The last one, are you sure?” I quickly interjected.

“Yes. Now, don’t resent me for _all_ I’ve put you through. I NEED this thing!” she waved a finger with her other small hand on her hip. “Now that this whole chase is over, we can finally deal with Zant and his obnoxious title of ‘king of the shadows’. His power is false, _obviously_.”

“Wait, false?” Link blinked. 

“Yes! I will prove it using _these_ ,” Midna rejoiced, talking about all the Fused Shadows we had collected. She looked to Link and me, tilting her head, “I believe I have done everything I needed to do. I’m sorry for dragging you two _all over_ the place with me.” 

“Sure she is...” I mumbled to myself, rubbing the side of my head briefly. 

“So, shall we go?” Midna questioned. She hovered over to the center of a patch of dry land, flicking her wrist down as a portal of Twilight began to radiate. She disappeared into the darkness of it, leaving Link and me to deal with Fayme. 

“Hey, we have a way out!” Link called out to her. I looked over my shoulder to see she was a good distance away, but she nodded and began to head her way back over.

“Think she’ll want to get out this way?” I asked as Link and I began to head to the portal ourselves. 

“I’m sure she’ll come around, like you did,” Link smiled, moving the mask of the Zora Tunic up, revealing his face in full. I looked to him, but nodded as we stood before it, and merely waited for Fayme to catch up.

“Again, thank you for saving me,” Link replied softly. “You must be exhausted, but we’ll rest soon.”

“I hope so...” I nodded gently, rubbing my head again. “Jeezes I hate the water so much.”

“But hey....you’re not the one who needed saving this time,” Link smiled sheepishly, shrugging gently. 

“...Don’t you ever...scare me like that again,” I snapped quickly, shaking my head as I began to squeeze out the water from my clothes, followed by my hair.

“I’ll try my best,” Link crooked a smile.

“Wait, where did this come from?” Fayme approached cautiously, pointing to the portal Midna had created.

“It’s our way out. Don’t you worry, we’ll arrive safely outside,” Link nodded. Fayme looked between him and the portal, but nodded as she stepped forward the same time we did. I pressed my side against Link’s back as I looked down to the edges of the portal. The next second I saw my body stretching upwards, and below we left the cave of the Lakebed Temple, Twilight free.

LATER:

“Thank you for your assistance, Fayme. We couldn’t have done it without your guidance,” Link smiled warmly. 

He was in his usual attire, once more adoring the healthy green tunic as he rubbed his wrists from the change Midna had given him during the trip back. We stood on a patch of land before the entrance of the Lakebed Temple, Fayme looking down to it momentarily. Behind her, several male Zoras stood calmly, their faces encased in helmets just like the one Fayme had on before. They held their lances in a nonthreatening manner, and they bowed to us as we bowed back to them. Turns out, everyone was in a hassle to look for her.

Fayme stood up straight, and she smiled widely to us, “And thank you for clearing the lake and the Zora Domain to its proper restoration. You are indeed the ones to save Hyrule from this travesty.” 

“With the last Fused Shadow in our possession, I know the journey has paid off. Thank you again,” Link nodded one last time.

“We are in your debt. If there is any trouble, do not hesitate to contact us. We will be here ready to assist you in any way we can,” Fayme replied as her two comrades agreed of her statement. “We seek Ralis’ return once the Twilight has truly been cleansed, for we do not want to risk him being injured along the way.”

“Of course,” Link replied. “Until then, we must head back.”

“Good bye, Link,” Fayme replied. “As for you...”

“....What?” I slumped a shoulder down, crossing my arms. 

Fayme looked very intently to me, but then her eyes softened, and she smiled, “Pleasure working with you, Elysia.” I blinked as she bowed her head again, winking to me. I stared at her with flushed cheeks as she turned, and nodded to her comrades to follow her. The three took a leap and dove into the water, and began to ride up the lake and away from view. 

“I think she enjoyed the trip,” Link quirked his mouth, smiling. 

“....It was painful...somewhat,” I replied, rubbing the side of my neck again. Jeezes, I was really tired. 

“Let’s head back to Kakariko...” Link’s voice trailed off as I looked at him. His eyes narrowed toward the patch of land in front of the shrine I had landed in front of before. His jaw clenched, and he fully turned to face that direction as the shadows of the sunset highlights his wrinkling eyebrows.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Come on,” Link beckoned as he began to walk down the path of land, “Something doesn’t feel right.” I questioned his sudden attitude, but I groaned of acceptance as I followed him. He went to the front of the shrine, but he readied himself with hands in fists as he entered. With an atrocious feeling crawling up my spine, I ventured into the sound of waterfalls of the spring.

Inside, the light shined from above of the opened roof, giving the spring a soft glow of orange and yellow from the sunset. My eyes traveled among the cliff of land we stood on, and below was the glistening and sparkling water of the spring. Around, hanging among the tree trunks and boulders were beautifully colored vines and flowers with petals flowing and falling down to the lake’s surface below. They created soft notes and ripples, making me very suspicious on why Link ventured in here. 

“Link....we should go,” I replied as I stood behind him, gripping him from the back of his tunic. 

“...I suppose we should,” Link nodded, quirking his mouth as he gazed my way. He smiled briefly, then the both of us turned.....but we were not ready to face what was standing in front of us. 

It was a strange silhouette for this figure, but it spoke pure terror as Link and I stared wide-eyed at him. His broad chest stood in front with his dark robes outlined in that knowing green, Twilight color. His robes’ sleeves wavered at his sides, and layered downward to his ironed feet. His broad, metaled shoulders rode up toward his neck though a large helmet of stone covered his face. The large orbs on top of it reminded me of a frog, and a large, curving tongue rode downward toward the center of his throat. The large, thin crown on his head curved slightly backwards, but merely staring at it was enough to send me reeling back....if only I...could...move...

“L-Link...?” I shakily whispered to him as I felt my hands tremble. My eyes widened profoundly, but the man was so still...was he even alive? My nostrils flared, and I tasted that ash smell. It was choking me, and rotting me. No....this couldn’t be.....

Link said nothing as we both took a step back, but not even he could prepare himself for this force that had been pushed on him. My eyes briefly looked to him, seeing his mouth was agape. Link could not move...he was afraid to. 

“....You are the ones meddling in my reign of Twilight.....” the man spoke deeply, and I could feel him close his lips when he finished. Oh, dear god. No. This couldn’t be. Our eyes were locked onto him, and for the life of us...we were not prepared to face him this whole time of defying his rule, and ridding his plans.

This.....was Zant.


	29. Salvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter before I head back to school. Thank you so much for the reads and comments. I really appreciate all the wonderful statements, and I can't wait to write more; I have a ton more left in store. Enjoy this latest chapter, and I'll catch you later. 
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> -Les (:

“No quip words for me? I must say...this is not who I was expecting to defy my rule.”

My body was trembling, as if the world within me was ending and killing off every blade of courage and took every ounce of air from me. I could not breathe to save myself from this immense pressure. My quivering hand immediately slapped my mouth and nose away from this mortifying stench of Twilight that was beginning to smog and pollute the air around us. Zant’s presence alone was suffocating me, and I could not think straight as I stared at that still, stone mask of his. My nostrils flared, and my heart began to race from this smell; this Twilight, it was the purest essence I have ever smelled, but how my mind was trying to push it away.

In all that we had faced, nothing compared to what this man, or creature alone was doing to us. As if he thrashed upon our stone walls merely by touching them with the prick of his finger, and blew in our castle and slaughtered our civilians. Our rule no longer existed to begin with as he stepped into our battered gates. This man alone was the ruin of all and the rule of many in just one body. 

Link gathered his strength, and pulled me behind him bravely. With trembling fingers, he reached for his sword and gripped the handle with a snap. However, Zant suddenly took a step forward, making Link pause of his movement. Link held his breath and effort as I looked past his shoulder and face, my eyes wide as they forcefully had to look at Zant tower over us easily in height.

“I do not believe...that is wise,” Zant replied lowly, the clicks of his tongue echoing in his mask. “Then again...it was not wise to interfere in my plans for this world.” Link began to back up, pushing my chest against his exhaling back. He finally pulled the sword out of its sheath, and faced the shining blade to Zant’s direction. Zant merely stayed still, as if looking to Link in disapproval amusement. 

I reached forward, gripping Link’s back with my other, free hand, feeling my lungs quake, “L-Link...”

“Don’t...you dare take another step,” Link threatened with grinding teeth. “We will not succumb to your rule!”

“....Is that so?” Zant replied firmly, tilting his head slightly forward in our direction. “You must be the infamous Link I’ve been hearing so much about. The Hylian to save _all_ of Hyrule.” 

Zant lifted one arm, the fabric of his robes bending inwards his elbow. He waved the large opening of the robe to the side, as if gesturing to the whole world behind him. Link kept himself steady, his eyebrows furrowed in pure anger. I felt so pathetic and afraid behind him, but it was becoming unbearable to even be here. Why was that? God, my lungs were burning, but how my body was riveting and delighted of this sudden change of atmosphere. It had to stop. It had to stop immediately.

“A Gerudo woman,” Zant began, “.....What a strange combination.” I instantly stiffened on edge, trying to move my ankles back, but it was no use. I was literally stuck there with pupils the size of shrunken beads, hiding behind Link. “Both of you have been infected by the Twilight it seems.....but I am curious-“

“Not another step!” Link commanded, and struck forward, “Elysia, run!” Zant blocked with an arm, and I did not hesitate to follow Link’s order no matter how ludicrous it was. I instantly dashed to the side, hopping to the other piece of land near the edge of the lake beneath. I stumbled, shutting my eyes as I felt the water smack me in the face as I began to quickly move forward in haste.

“Down, boy,” Zant commanded, and the next instant I heard Link cry out, horribly. I shivered and bit my tongue, looking over to see Link was knocked back against the rock wall of the entrance, as if he were nothing but a doll. I stumbled to the dry land, feeling my boots drenched in the water, but my heart sunk in the depths of my deepest fears as I looked to see Zant was walking down the patch of land, and was heading straight to me.

“D-Don’t you dare!” Link grunted as he tried to sit up, but couldn’t as his free hand tugged the grass in rage. His eyes locked to mine as he looked past Zant’s back. “Shoot, Elysia! SHOOT!” I reached back to grip my bow, but I screamed as I was knocked back, feeling a piercing object protrude through my stomach and chest and a flash of orange blind me. I cried out loudly, scrambling back against the mossed ground, looking up to see Zant was staring at me. My trembling hand gripped my throat, the air gurgling in my lungs and unable to flow through the rest of my body.

“...What is this?” Zant questioned curiously, “This Twilight within you, it is bound in your core.”

“D-Don’t touch m-me!” I hollered, scrambling back. 

“Oh, but I _must_!”

“E-Elysia!”

“No! Let go of me!” I flailed and kicked, but I could not fend off Zant’s invisible hold on me. I was instantly lifted off the ground by a large, invisible hand at my throat, but I gripped onto it as I began to wheeze. The burning of my eyes commenced as I kicked violently, looking past my blurred eyesight to see Zant was right in front of me. He reached forward with elongated nails, tracing down my jaw. I winced from his touch alone, feeling something reigning and fighting within me. What was happening to me?

“You are not immune to this Twilight; your body rather...enjoys it. As if it is already familiar to it...” Zant commented sweetly. I screamed harder, feeling my eyes roll back into my skull. The agony was brutal among my skin, burning me as if I was being hurled to the sun. 

The pulses around my body grew, making my eyes tear and cry as my mouth flew open. I could feel my teeth extend tremendously and my nails grow. My back arched in the most unpleasant way as I felt myself tremble in place, though my legs kicked in protest. I gasped harder, unable to take in enough air, as if Zant was drowning me to the brink, then pulling me up from the water to gasp for a bit of air; it was a repeated feeling, and how I begged for it to stop. 

“L-Lin...” my voice trailed off, and began to feel my arms and legs going limp. He was suffocating me too much with this. I was beginning to feel...myself drift from the world. That scorching feeling was now surrounding my abdomen and legs, but I could not even concentrate to escape at this point. Something was happening to me, but the world was spinning in such a fast rate. I could feel my forehead exploding. 

“How amusing. Reminds me....of a fox,” Zant’s voice boomed. I coughed harshly as I felt my body drop to the ground. My lungs seethed as I gripped my chest with my sharpened claws, my body pulsing still as my legs tangled in the vines beside the rock wall. My heart was beating quickly, as if it would jump right out of my throat. Was I dying? No, I could see the rock ceiling above me, in extreme detail. I could feel my pupils dilate and straighten. Damn it...Zant made me transform.

“You are not from this world...but why do you reside here? Unless....” 

“E-Elysia!” I could hear Link whisper from behind the Twilight Ruler. I darted my eyes to him, seeing his eyes widen in my direction. I could feel my hair drop behind me. No, don’t look at me like that, Link. All those lies and excuses I gave him...

“You are a meddler in other’s affairs,” Zant slowly turned to face Link.

“R-Run...” I croaked, shaking my head to the Hylian. Link wasted no time in charging, but Zant was quick as he struck his left arm, knocking Link to the side. I could only watch in terror as Link stumbled and rolled onto his side, his back facing the edge of the cliff above the lake as he groaned in pain. The next second, the lake suddenly roared to brighten itself in a blinding flash of light. My eyes squinted past the rays to see a curving figure rise from the lake. It resembled that of a python, and in between its fangs it held a bright orb. This was the spirit of the spring with tribal patterns decorated on its lengthy back.

“Lanayru...” Zant droned out. The python spirit dashed forward in a wavering coil to defend Link, but what happened the next moment absolutely petrified me. 

Zant tossed an arm forward, smacking the python backwards with a spur of Twilight. The Lanayru spirit recoiled back, and its entire body hit against the far wall of the cave. The whole foundation trembled, and the spirit dropped into the water in a large splash, spraying the water around the edges of the surrounding lands. The loose strands of vines and flowers began to fall down from their attachments to the rock ceiling and walls, making the water ripple. The surface itself was beginning to mold into a dark orange, the Twilight now oozing out of Zant himself to surround the whole entire cave.

“I thought I told you to sit, boy,” Zant took a steady stride, and stood before the darkening figure of Link. I began to shakily crawl forward, feeling my shoulders hunch and drop from this extreme fatigue over me. My eyes widened that much further as I saw the wolf before that much time before, having taken Link’s place. On the center of Link’s forehead was a shard of some sort, glowing brightly orange. It began to sink into his layered, tinted fur, and left no trace of its existence. Climbing up from behind Link was suddenly Midna, who was in full view with her eyes squinting and glaring at Zant who stood above her. 

“Mid-“ I grunted, feeling my nails sink into the ground. What was she going to do?

“Zant!” Midna snarled. The next moment, she yelped, forced backwards as her body hovered over the spring. She glared at Zant who walked past Link who was entirely immobile, with not an eyelid moving. My eyes shot up from the sound of whooshing, and they narrowed in protest to see Zant was removing the Fused Shadows we had collected from Midna. Midna’s eyes widened in shock, but she flailed in her locked state of arms and legs spread. 

“Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this...and turn it against _me_?” Zant began, his voice slightly rising. He scoffed, “You are a foolish traitor, Midna.” T-Traitor? What did he mean? “Why do you defy your king?”

As if the whole wall of stone fell on me, from my assumptions and accusations against Midna, I felt lower than the dirt I was on at this point. Midna...she was truly helping us all along to fight against the Twilight, and here I was, cussing her out of her assistance. Once again, I was wrong; I had such poor judgment, but it was the last thing on my mind as I grunted in my spot, feeling my spine shudder within me. God, oh god. Everything was burning again.

“My _KING_? You, who do _nothing_ but abuse the magic of your tribe? You _must_ be joking!” Midna roared with glowering eyes. 

“How dare you!? Are you implying that my power is...our _old_ magic?” Zant argued roughly, “Now THAT _is_ a joke!” He stood practically still on the edge of that cliff, and didn’t seem to waste any more time with me as I crawled toward the wolf. My eyes locked onto Link, but despite my fear of wolves, I could not leave him alone. How was I going to save Midna too? How could I, if I could barely even see? Was this it? Would our trip end here?

“Link...” I croaked weakly, reaching forward.

“This power is granted to me by _my god_! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!” Zant hollered. A large orb of orange was beginning to form in front of Zant’s chest, and the sound of it evolving was making my skin crawl. It looked like the orb he had attacked Link with...and...me.... 

I reached upward, my trembling fingers touching the center of my forehead. My mouth dropped as I felt a piece of stone in the center. I merely tugged at it, and it sent me reeling to the ground in pain. What, what did this monster do to me, to us!?

“G-Get out!” Midna shouted, struggling in her grip. “Save Link!” I cracked an eye open, looking past the blurring Zant to see Midna was staring at me, “Don’t just sit there! Get up and go!” I gritted my fangs, but as I tried to sit up, my body fell to its side, landing beside Link’s. We were both immobile at this point, but I could not tell if he was awake or not.

No...I had to do...something, anything.

“My Midna....did you forget?” Zant calmly replied, “That the beast, and this fox are of the light dwellers that oppressed our people?” Midna said nothing. “No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never _be_ more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!” Again, Midna said nothing, and Zant slowly turned his head over, looking in my direction, “But if we can make their world ours, Midna....light _and_ darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm, and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!”

“Y-You’re wrong...” I croaked, feeling my back arch. 

My eyes caught Zant turning fully around, but the moment he did, I shivered in dread of his tall stature. The tongue of his helmet suddenly pulled back, revealing the pointed, tough chin underneath. He opened his mouth, but what was most unsettling were the white threads connecting the top and bottom part of his mouth, beneath his dark, lavender lips. It was as if his mouth was the violin of death, and he was speaking the notes to put me to sleep. 

“The lonely fox defending the people who have done nothing...but show carelessness and restrain to her is defending the light...?” Zant hummed with sharpened teeth, suddenly taking a step forward. I stilled, but quickly ducked my head down, and shielded my face away from him. 

“S-Shut up....” I twitched, shutting my eyes. 

“Light is not the only answer; I would’ve figured....your mother _would’ve_ learned her lesson.” My thoughts entirely froze, and I shot my face up. Zant tilted his head, and he smirked very faintly, “Being the Interloper that she was....I had much faith in her to restore what was lost to us...but instead she was a disappointment with what she chose instead.” My mother?! MY MOTHER?! Oh shit. OH GOD. NO. This couldn’t be! No!

My eyes locked to the ground, the beating of my heart pounding and racing in such a race. That dream...that dream! With the desert, and the little girl and that shadow. No, it couldn’t be! It was a dream! IT WAS A DREAM! I had to be.....

“Hopeless beings, defending those who have betrayed them; how unfortunate, and sad. This is why, Midna...” Zant turned, and extended a robed arm to the imp. He brought her closer as she stared straight to me, her face completely expressionless. Zant walked behind her, and pressed the side of his head against hers while leaning his mouth inward, “....I _need_ you....”

Midna continued to stare at me, but I could not pinpoint what her feelings were. What could she possibly be thinking? Maybe a way to escape? 

Too many things were happening at once, and I couldn’t concentrate on just one. I had to get Link out, but I also had to save Midna; I had taken the form of a beast once more, but then I just found out my mother....no...no no no, this couldn’t be. This couldn’t be happening!

“Not just for _me_ , but for all of our people...Lend me your power, my sweet Midna,” Zant cradled Midna’s chin, looking straight ahead in his mask as Midna shot her eyes down to the ground. In a desperate attempt, Midna released herself from his clutch and fell to the ground before his feet. My shoulders shot up as I quickly maneuvered my arm to her. She began to hastily crawl to me, her small hand reaching for my grasp.

“So be it...I will return you to the light world you covet!” Midna swiped her hand at me, but she was pulled the next second backwards. She screamed loudly as her voice drummed within the rock walls. 

“Midna!” I cried out, seeing Zant hover her over the lake again. “Let her go-NUGH!” My hair blew back from the rushing winds, looking to see the Lanayru spirit shoot up from its prison of the lake. It curved its neck downwards and stared at Midna, with the orb within its mouth glowing brightly. “MIDNA!”

The bright light of the spirit entirely shrouded the whole cave as I shut my eyes, my hand clasping to Link’s left paw. The sound of Midna’s scream banged unnervingly in my ears, and that was the last thing I heard....

***********************************

TWENTY-FOUR YEARS AGO:

??? POV:

Mouth parched, but it did not matter. Sandals dug into the sand, toes in hot deep as if the sea had converted to boiling water. Sweat dripped down her forehead and temples, down her arms and lean, bare legs. Her back was hunched and hidden with a large, breezy robe, but her arms covered the essence of her belly where it was round and soft. It kicked with life with her soon to be born infant, her golden eyes looking down to the preciousness that she held; soon she would give birth, and she kissed her dry, rough hands to then pat down her stomach.

“My darling, once you arrive in the world, I will teach you all sort of tricks and spells,” the Gerudo mother frowned slightly, stopping near the edge of the entrance to the canyon she had traveled to. Her shoulders hunched from the heavy bags she carried, but once she looked down to her stomach again, she smiled widely as her silted eyes curved upwards from their bottom lids. Her pupils sharpened as she looked down to her fondle of joy, and curved her arms beneath her belly to pick it up gently and cradle it in her jeweled arms.

“Onida!” The pregnant woman, Onida, picked up her head; looking past her long eyelashes to see a woman of the same age approach her. Onida reached up to brush her long, red hair behind her pointed ears, but she smiled nonetheless to the woman who approached her.

The second woman had the skin color of a true Gerudo woman. Her hair was braided and tied around her made bun to prevent it from getting in the way of her vision. Her bright eyes glared to Onida, looking down to her slightly from her tall stature. She placed her hands on her hips that were bare, touchable from the cuts she had made into her robe to let the breeze of the desert brush onto her soft skin. 

“Rozene,” Onida smiled, picking up her head. The woman, Rozene, approached forward in slight irritation, and gently pulled off the bags Onida had carried through her travel. She peered in, seeing the large amounts of fruits, vegetables and meat she had bought. 

“You went to the market, on your own?” Rozene sighed heavily, shaking her head in disapproval. “I told you I was going to go later; could you not wait? What if something happened to you?”

“You worry too much,” Onida walked forward into the shade of the canyon where they had set up their hut. She led the way as Rozene checked out to the desert, but sighed as she followed behind the round woman.

Onida, her arms cradling her belly once more, beamed as she closed her eyes and made her way to sit on the boulder they had carved out to make bench. Rozene was quick to follow as she placed the woven blankets behind Onida’s head as she laid back. Next she lifted her tunic up, revealing the lump on the woman’s stomach. Rozene inspected Onida’s body closely, and frowned again to the woman who looked up to her in a daze.

“You should’ve waited. You shouldn’t be alone, and you shouldn’t be walking on your own. I would’ve taken the horse,” Rozene replied, pointing to the horse that was eating the vegetation Rozene had gathered an hour ago. Rozene rubbed her forehead with her lean fingers, and again she sighed as she tapped the ornament in between her eyes, “The thought of something happening to you...and you being pregnant...”

Onida’s eyes flickered gently as she gazed to the bright, blue sky above. She hummed for a moment, her hands tending to massage her baby’s cage gently. She felt her long hair drip over her shoulder, and be kissed by the slight breeze in the canyon. She moved her bangs out of the way, but then she slightly frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Onida’s bright eyes looked up to Rozene who stood over her, but then kneeled beside her, “Does it hurt?”

“...I hope I’m a good mother,” Onida sighed softly, her eyes flickering as she looked down to her belly again. “What if...something happened to the baby?”

“That’s why you shouldn’t go out alone,” Rozene replied firmly, “I told you-“

“No....I mean internally,” Onida replied, her eyes lifting up to Rozene. Rozene paused, but held her tongue as she swallowed gently, looking down to Onida’s grayish skin. It was slightly, less saturated than brown...but Rozene knew it was noticeable. 

“...Why did you meddle in such a war, Onida?” Rozene asked as she settled her knees on the rock floor, trying to make herself as comfortable as possible. She reached and placed her hand onto Onida’s belly, her thumb gently caressing the kicking foot of the infant,  
“...What was your intended goal?”

“I....regret interfering with the Twilight. It was wrong of me to toy with,” Onida sighed heavily, frowning, “I was so keen to becoming something greater. I do not want anything like that for my baby....for our baby.”

Rozene sighed heavily with a deep blush, but she looked to Onida with softened eyes, her hands reaching to brush Onida’s cheek, “The child will come out fine. He will be the most gorgeous baby we have ever laid eyes on.”

“Or she?” Onida questioned.

“...She will be the most beautiful thing, like her mother,” Rozene smiled warmly, her cheeks still tinted with red. “I just hope...she’s not a trouble-maker like her mother is. Meddling into the Twilight....I wasn’t surprised when I first heard of it to be honest...”

“But I’m glad you stuck by me,” Onida replied after a moment of silence, “...after everything that happened...”

“Onida,” Rozene stood up, but she hunched down, and pecked the top of the woman’s head. Onida hummed gently, and her eyes lifted to look at her partner. “I love you, despite everything we have gone through. We will raise this child together, no matter what. I promise you.”

“I love you too...” Onida smiled, stroking Rozene’s wrist. “And so will our child.”

“You will be a great mother...as I hope I am,” her partner replied back in a whisper, pecking the top of her lover’s forehead again. “Get some rest. It will put me at ease.” 

Onida smiled as she nodded, leaving Rozene to walk away to the hut, and begin to fiddle and move objects within their small home. The woman looked up to the sky again, blinking slowly as she blushed gently. Her arms wrapped around her stomach again, and then her eyes closed.

“I love you, so much...” she whispered, “As I hope you love me. Don’t think about the bad things I’ve done...but the good. Two adoring mothers that will take care of you. I cannot wait to see you born...”

***********************************

PRESENT TIME

ELYSIA’S POV:

The ground was spinning underneath, but I could feel something cold against my back. I groaned loudly as I felt the pulsing throb in my forehead, making my fangs grind each other in displeasure. I winced and whined as I felt my whole body in complete exhaustion. Terrible tremors phased through my body as I tried to blink my focus back, but it seemed impossible. 

My eyes looked onto the wet grass beneath me, and it was there the sound of a large thunderclap woke me up slightly. It was raining, pouring roughly against my back. I felt my hair stuck to my face and neck, with my weapons loose on my back. My eyes felt like they were burning again, but no matter how much I let the droplets sink into them, they could not relieve me of the pain. What had happened, and where was I?

Zant.

“L-Link....Mid-ngh...” I grunted as I felt my head heavy, beyond movement. My eyes flickered as I felt something nudging at my side, and it took all my effort to turn my head to see what it was.

It was Link...in wolf form. His amazon colored fur darkened from the night sky, with his eyes sharpened but soft as they gazed onto me. The markings on his face glowed white, and his hair spiked backwards despite the heavy rain falling. However, on his back was a really bright object. Link bowed his head, and turned slightly to reveal to me it was no one other...than Midna. 

Her stone helmet had turned completely light gray, but what worried me the most was how her body was. She was laid out on her front behind Link’s back, her arms and legs limp. Half of her body was a dark blue, but it was slowly being consumed by the white overlay that was taking over her body. She gasped out her breathes, but try as she might she could not open her eyes to look around. She looked like...she was....dying.

“G-Go...” I heaved out as I looked to Link as best as I could muster my vision. Link’s head turned to me, but with a whimper he nudged the side of my head with the tip of his black, wet nose. I think he was signaling me to get up. 

“No...I-I can’t...go,” I protested weakly, rolling my eyes in my sockets. Link whined as he nudged the side of my head again, pressing the side of his furred face beside mine. He had laid himself against me, and was nuzzling me as gently as he could. I felt my chest heaving greatly, but with tears running down my face, I sobbed softly from this great misfortune upon us. Link could not revert himself back, Midna was dying....but so was I. 

I could feel it, this Twilight consuming me bit by bit, and I could not know how I looked like. If others saw me, would they attack me? How long was this pain going to go? Who....who was going to stay by my side in my final hours...?

“Go...y-you have to save...M-Mid-naaa...” I groaned out. Link shuffled and huffed, and he slowly stood as I sniffed gently, “....You have to leave me...to save her. I am not the one....to help you in your quest; s-she is..Y-Y-You...have to leave....m-me......” Link stared at me with glistening eyes. He leaned forward, but I then I felt myself being tugged to the side by the back of my tunic. I winced as I bit my tongue, but then felt myself stop. My back rested beside a tree of some sort, and my head was peeking out of a bush Link had hidden me in. 

God....I don’t think...I’m going to make it.

“Y-You have to leave me....” I replied wearily, unable to speak any louder. I could feel my throat escaping me, and my lungs shallowly breathing. Oh god.....I was going to die. “G-Go.....GO.”

The tears in my eyes filled again, because the next moment I felt the sound of disappearing, soft thuds, indicating that Link was indeed...gone. The rain continued to pour as the droplets plunged onto my weak, defenseless body. I felt the world shift slightly, and I wasn’t sure how long I was going to stay awake. How long would it be? How long has it been since Link left...?

Heh....what a funny thing to be here, to be in such a place for my deathbed. No, it wasn’t in the Forest Temple, in the Goron Mines, or in the Lakebed where I would die, but it was here in a simple patch of plain, pathetically pulled into a bush in case I lived. In case I lived...I highly doubted it.

You know....this is kind of the way I imagined myself to die. Alone, and damaged in a non-special way. It was such a pitiful sad thing to even imagine...but I did think of it at times. I just thought...I would reach old age at least, but no. Here I was, in my twenties, ready to leave so much behind me because of a stupid mistake...of traveling with this Hylian. All because of him, I was damaged, and conflicted, and now I was dying...He led me to my death. 

However....Link led me to so many...other things. 

Link led me to a family, to friendships and adventures. After all this time of conflicting with him, and not trusting him, this is what Link ended up giving me through all the crap I had pulled him through since my arrival to Ordon. Damn you Link, for being so likeable and confident in yourself, and for making me realize things that I never knew I could even comprehend.

Fate has such...a funny away of leading us to places where we least find ourselves to be seen in, or with. Don’t you think so? Or was it fate....? Perhaps not....perhaps....just maybe......it was all Link. Himself, just himself. There was no higher power needed. Just...Link was enough.

Link.......how I just wanted to........hit you.......

I mean.......if I wasn’t dying.........

More tears slid as I stared at the ground, finally feeling my eyes growing heavy. I felt my chest slowly decreasing, and my fingers and toes began to feel numb. This heavy weight was lifting off of me. Everyone’s faces....I could see everyone’s faces. Bo.....and  
Colin.....Beth, Talo and Malo....Luda......Renado........

I’m really.....dying.....oh god......I-I’m really dy-ying......

How I was a fool..........how I was such a fool from the beginning. 

The world was growing duller and dimmer, more silent as the raindrops continued to hit me in an embrace. This rain was my casket, and it was going to be the last thing I touched. The water, how I hated the water, but how much I was going to miss it.

Link...if you could hear me...you have to know something......before.......I............

The soft heave of my chest, and the loud drumming of the final pulse of my blood in my ears. This was it....I was alone, as alone as anyone could be, but there was this soft flicker of happiness with me, as if there was a fire inside me. A fire I had created for myself, to keep me warm as I huddled myself in my hair and knees. 

_But then.....there was a tap on my shoulder. I picked up my head, looking to the side to see Link was there. He held out a hand to me, his golden hair radiant as the sun’s rays hit it just right. He beamed widely to me, and I couldn’t help but smile back as I took his hand, and helped myself up with him. We locked our hands together, intertwining our fingers together in a tight embrace. He laughed so softly, and with tears running down my face, we began to run into the bright light ahead of us. With a laugh, I looked back, waving to Bo and the others in Ordon as my hair dancing like fire behind me._

_“Elysia, do you trust me?” Link asked as we stood near the edge of the light, his eyes glowing brightly to me._

I smiled widely, mouthing as best as I could, “....Yes...I trust you.”

_“Then let’s go. Together. I’ll protect you, I promise.” He leaned as he embraced me. I hugged him back, burying my face into his shoulder. I exhaled shakily, and felt him let go. He gripped my hand again, and began to walk me forward as I followed behind him._

Link........Oh Link........you need to save.......Midna. Together.........you will both.......save Hyrule....and Ilia.......Save them. Save.....everyone. Like you have...saved me.

Link............I............................I..................

......Maybe....I will see you......later..............

.............Goodbye........

.........

.....


	30. New Aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely booked with homework this weekend, so here I am, 2:30AM taking this out. Yup. Fantastic times~
> 
> Either way, 15 pages for youuuu to read :DD Thanks so much for the support guys; I really appreciate it and your feedback!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Until next time, ciao~
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Les (:

TWENTY-TWO YEARS AGO:

"Faster, Rozene!" The horse trotted rapidly across the desert terrain, the sun hot against their heads as their flamed hair flapped behind them. Onida clutched the silk, bundled blanket in her arms. Her bright, gold eyes looked down to the baby girl in her arms. The infant cried softly as Onida tried to sooth her agitated state, but how could she with the horse going so fast??

Sneaking thieves waited the moment they stepped out of their canyon home. Did someone alert them of their whereabouts? They were not ordinary thieves, no. They seemed to know some of Onida’s Twilight possession. Was it her skin color that gave it away? Or the use of her power while they were in hiding?

"Cut them from the sides!" A male voice commanded from behind. 

Rozene's eyes shot back, the wind pushing her bangs over her head. She looked to see the formation of the racing horses to see one divide on each side and leaving the two in the back. The riders readied themselves with bows and arrows while the ones on the sides readied their hands with their long blades of iron. Rozene kicked the horse faster, but it was beginning to slow from all the weight on it. She looked to Onida who had her eyes shut, and cradled their infant in her arms. 

"Onida, you must leave without me!" Rozene replied. 

Onida shot her eyes to her, shaking her head, "No! I cannot!"

"You must! I'm slowing down the horse!" Rozene replied, her voice trembling and she tried to push the reins in Onida's defying hands. The baby cried harder as Onida shook her head frantically. 

"No, I won't leave you!"

"O-Onida!" Rozene's eyes shot open, and she snapped her arms around her lover. Onida's eyes burned green fire, but they dropped in sadness to the infant in her arms. Swiftly Onida pulled one of the baskets beside the jogging horse, and as efficiently as she could, she placed her baby in. 

Onida leaned, and kissed the top of her child's head, "Elysia, my desert flower....We love you." Onida whispered an incantation as the basket began to glow a faint green, then it subsided the next second.

"Onida, what are you do-" Rozene watched as Onida placed the basket beside the horse again, but no matter how much it trembled and shook, the baby within was well.

"We must- ROZENE!" Onida screamed as she felt Rozene's body slump against hers, the grip on the reins loosening. Onida gripped the reins, trying to hold Rozene's chest against her back. Onida yelped as the horse was halted from trespassing the two horses in front. The horse neighed loudly and stood on its hind legs, kicking its front hooves upwards. Onida grunted as she hit the sandy floor, but her throat shook as she looked down to Rozene and the arrow that protruded through her back into her chest. 

"R-Roze-haah!!" Onida's hands trembled as she clasped them to her mouth. Before she could turn around, Onida screamed as her hair began to flare upwards, and her nails began to elongate.

"Kill her! Quickly!" Onida rose to her feet as she swiftly swung her arm. A quick barrier of Twilight formed in a flash of a circuit, and destroyed the arrows that shot in her direction. 

"You killed my Rozene!" Onida's voice trembled in rage, but before she could launch an attack, she felt the middle of her back sharpen in pain. Onida's eyes widened as she looked to her horse, carrying the baskets of their supplies, and that one single near the neck of the horse.

"El....lee...." Onida gasped one final breath as the large, enchanted curved sword pulled out of her. The world tipped over as Onida felt herself fall to her knees, then the top of her body fell in Rozene's stretched arm. Onida's arm fell on top of Rozene's chest, the two lovers intertwined and locked by the rivers of their blood. Onida's eyes began to darken, and her throat hitched from the choking blood in her lungs. The sword, it was enchanted to kill her...no...

"My....baby...." Onida heaved out, but no longer could she sustain her life much more, and departed in Rozene's grip.

Her lover could not move, her eyes flickering open as she stared to the sky. The dark figure of a deserter approached, and he raised his sword with the surface of it gleaming from the rays of the hot sun. Rozene strained her neck, preparing for the worst as she faced the death of the blade.

"Leave them! We got the horse! Let’s go!" The figure looked to the side, and back to Rozene as she felt the world beginning to haze. She sighed in relief as the male left, but the muscles in Rozene stiffened, and finally the tears began to dip over her lids. She shuddered as she heard the sound of the horses leaving, and then there was nothing but the slowing heart in her chest, and only hers. She struggled to turn her head, and saw her one and only Onida dead beside her, with the blood pouring out of her chest and mouth. 

"O-Oni..." Rozene sobbed with difficulty. Her fingers tightened at the side of Onida's tunic, and Rozene merely let the tears slide down her face. Their travels together...it had reached an end. How a horrible end this was. And the baby...Onida's baby, their child....

Rozene squinted her eyes, looking past Onida's head to suddenly see a whole pack of horses headed their way. Had they come to finish the job...?

Rozene's vision hazed further, and could not tell how many horses were approaching. From the dimmed sound of her hearing, she heard footsteps quickly kicking through the sand, approaching her. Rozene's face was lifted gently, and as Rozene looked up, she saw the face of a woman, elderly and in her forties it seemed. Her dark eyes scanned Rozene's face, with a fishtail braid over her right shoulder. Her plugged ears hung at the sides of her head, and the feathers and beads jingled from around her neck and hair.

"Child, who did this??"

Rozene struggled to open her mouth, and could only say what was left of her strength, "Elysia.....our baby...." The woman's eyes widened at Rozene's response, but the world was beginning to brighten, and take Rozene to her lost love, "Save....our baby.."

********************************

PRESENT TIME

ELYSIA'S POV:

“Ngh…” Stirring in slumber. No, death. This was death, but….why….My eyes flickered, and squinted into the bright light from outside. No, I was dead. I was sure of it…But I could hear something mumbling nearby, and they sounded like words. Wait, words…? Someone was….talking?

With a soft groan, I felt my body extremely heavy and my arms sore. My legs were numb, but I could feel the tingle of my toes regaining motion. I wiggled them and realized they were bare. Wait, was the rest of me naked?

I gritted my teeth, but I paused for a moment as I shut my eyes and ran my tongue across my teeth. No fangs…..and my nails? No…they were short again. Jeezes, it hurt…EVERYWHERE. The blanket around was so soothing, cradling me to sleep more, but no, I slept enough by now. God everything felt so groggy. 

With a soft heave, I sat myself up, and realized I was on a bed. My eyes traveled among the dark ceiling, but then they rested on my lap. My vision began to clear bit by bit, and the blood in my ears were beginning to pick up clearer sounds around. 

“She’s awake!” I cracked an eye open, feeling my hair loose around my face and back. I blinked softly up to see a large man before me and his beady eyes looked to me in relief; it was Bo in the flesh. His mouth smiled widely, and beside him was another figure, one I knew too well.

“Elysia…” Link’s hair was swayed gently to the side of his face, his chest firm underneath his muscle shirt. He gently sat at the end of the bed I was on, and his eyes glimmered so vastly I could confuse them for Lake Hylia………..

“…..I’m dead. I have to be,” I replied, my eyes blinking rapidly as I recalled my last memories. I remembered…..the rain, and Midna…and Link as a wolf. “Yeah, I’m dead.”

“Elysia…” Link replied softly, catching my attention, “….You’re alive.” I narrowed my eyes, doubting of his statement honestly. I slowly began to move my legs, but I winced immediately and arched my back in pain. 

“Oh god…..what h-happened?” I breathed out, gripping my arm as I looked down the large shirt on me with squinting eyes. I pulled the covers off shakily, noticing that my chest and abdomen had been bandaged up. My legs were covered in healed scars with a set of baggy shorts that reached my mid-thighs, with gauze around my knees and ankles. I heaved once as I lifted my hand up, and felt that same set stone in the middle of my forehead. It didn’t hurt though as I poked it gently. Though, my eyes widened as I shot my eyes to Link, and then to Bo who was still standing beside the bed. 

“Did-you…no,” I replied unsteadily. 

“What matters now is that you’re well, and awake,” Bo replied gently, brushing the hair out of my face from the top of my head, “You’ve been out for three days. We were determined to get you back..” They must’ve seen me. They both saw what I was those three days ago.

I slowly directed my view forward, then to my bare feet. Link had stood up, and settled the blanket over me, tucking me in unexpectedly. I winced a bit, but felt relieved as I felt Link’s fingers trail through my loose curls, and gently brush them back. My eyes rolled gently, and I sighed heavily from the pleasure of his touch. My face was burning, but I was pretty grateful of the brushing, and didn’t protest. I could feel my stomach sore, and my face a little dry. Damn, they must’ve tried so many things to bring me back if I felt this weary. Three days….three whole days. What happened during that time span? 

“I’ll prepare something for her to eat,” Bo replied with a nod as he patted Link’s shoulder firmly once, “Good work, Link.”

“We did half; Elysia had to do the rest,” Link replied softly from beside, continuing to brush my hair back. 

"Wha happ-end?" I gurgled out, looking up to Link as he sat by my side. "After....you..."

Link face stilled for a moment, but he shook his head, "I came back for you. I'll explain later, when we're alone," he whispered the last sentence, indicating Bo with his eyes. I followed the gaze, watching Bo as he stirred a soup in a large cauldron near the end of the room. How much did Bo know...? I knew he saw; I was very certain of it. 

"How will we be?" I asked.

"I need to take you a bath later today-"

"Excuse me?" I quickly interjected. 

Link chuckled, "Well, nothing has changed, has it?" I looked at him fully in the face, at a loss for words as his smirk dropped, "..I really thought....you might've..."

"Can you sit up?" Bo approached as I looked to him. 

"I'll help her. Here Elysia, around my neck," he gestured. I blinked for a moment, but wrapped my arm as best as I could around Link's shoulders. He stood and leaned me to him, resting my head against his arm. He lifted me up easily from beneath, and sat my rear against where I had laid my head. He fixed the pillow behind my back, and then rested me against it. Gently he put the blanket around me, bundling up most of it on my stomach so I could rest the soup there. Bo walked over as Link stepped out of the way, and gave me my soup in my lap. 

"Hopefully its not too bad...Uli gave me the recipe." I almost tossed the soup off of me as Link quickly gripped it, watching me as I shivered in place. 

"What's wrong? Is it too hot?" Link questioned. 

"...No..." I replied back. My eyes darted to my lap, and then I shut them. Did...who else saw me like how I was before? Jeezes it was so vague in my mind....what the hell happened..?

"Here. You need to eat," Link replied, setting the soup in my lap again, "or would you prefer for me to feed you-"

"No I'm fine," I replied immediately, taking the spoon and steadily raising my arm as I began to drink the soup. My jaws felt extremely sore as I ate the chicken, but I showed no sign of struggling as I ate in silence. Bo and Link walked themselves over to the other side of the hut to let me eat, and I let my eyes glide around the room. 

Everything in Bo's hut pretty much stayed the same, except for the bed that was dragged where I was, Link's weapons near the door alongside mine, and the large cauldron at almost the center of the room. I took notice of Ilia's things, and imagined Bo had not touched them at all. Wait...did Link tell Bo where Ilia was...and her condition? It was more likely he did; he wouldn't be one to deprive Bo of such information like that. 

The soup was beyond my expectations, but maybe because I was starving honestly. I took seconds, and then a third as Bo gladly gave it to me. In between meals he would ask how I was, and I would either reply with a nod or a "Fine, thanks". He suspected my mind was somewhere else, and respected it to not ask any questions right now. He didn't seem to mind the small talk, and obviously seemed so relieved to see me awake.

Link on the other hand went outside, and left the door open to let me take in some air. Every often he would leave to run some errands out the village, whether it be herding the oxen, fixing a fence, or helping with unloading bags of rice or fresh cut meat from a cart; I would watch him go back and forth outside the door. At times Link would come inside and check up on me, smile, and then go back outside to do something else. But I noticed that only Link and a few others would pass by the door. I was beginning to freak out that maybe...everyone else saw me. Jeezes, how could only wonder how I must've looked to all of them if they did; surely this would cut into my reputation that much further.

As the hour progressed, I began to finally stand, though it was shaky at first. I could feel my strength slither down to my feet, but that did not stop me to move around and stretch my legs out. Wow, it felt insanely good. With a smile I reached down to touch my toes, but as I stood up straight, I felt my back strain. I struggled to stand up, but Bo was quick to go beside me and help me ease up with minimal pain. 

I looked to him, nodding with a wince, “Thank you. I didn’t think that would hurt so much.”

“Take it easy, Elysia. You’ve been through much turmoil as it is,” Bo replied.

My eyes slowly gazed up to him, but I could not contain myself any longer, “Bo....what happened?”

Bo straightened his stare, and he sighed heavily, “Sit down.” He gestured to the bed, and I did so with his arm ready to assist me as I did. I sat down gently as Bo then pulled a chair to set it in front of the bed, across from me. His large hands held his knees, and he lifted his gaze from the floor to me. I waited, seeing that he was gathering his words.

“I don’t know why...the woman named Ineza brought you here, but I believe it is because she wanted to protect you, Elysia.” He suddenly began as I felt myself stiffen in place. He cleared his throat, rubbing his hand gently, “She didn’t seem to want to leave you. She was hurting while she was leaving.”

“Bo, why are you telling me this?” I replied, extremely confused of this sudden direction.

Bo shook his head gently, and when he picked up his eyes again, my eyes widened at the trickle of tears forming at the corner of his lids, “When I saw you, I surely thought you were going to die. You were battered and torn, as if you had been through hell. How I prayed to the goddesses for you to live, to keep you here. Never had I felt so guilty for all those times arguing and lecturing you when I never even took the time to understand you.”

My eyes stilled, but my lids shook as I tried my best to contain my tears, “B-Bo...I don’t know what to say...” What could I say? This was all too sudden, but it brought back the memory of Bo wanting to apologize to me that long ago when we were here before the Twilight cast itself upon the lands like poison. Was Bo finally expressing what he wanted to say before?

“You’ve asked me all these times, but I feel very uneasy of not knowing why they had left you to this day. If I had an ox for every time you have asked me, or you have asked yourself...” Bo sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his thick fingers. There was a long pause, until he began again, “Perhaps I will never understand what this Twilight is, or what it has done to you, but Elysia, know this.” Bo suddenly reached forward, and he gripped my shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze, causing me to pick up my head to look at him. 

“Bo....” I replied erratically, and looking to see his eyes luminous to me in such a soft manner, I knew I was going to cry of what would come out of his mouth next. 

“Know that I have always.... _always_ loved you as my own. Perhaps I did not express it enough, or told you, but know Elysia that whatever that has happened to you, I love you.” He smiled widely, and his eyes glistened brightly as he continued, “You may look different on the outside, but I know there is a heart in there, with feelings. I thank you for everything you have done for me, to saving my Ilia and to never leaving the village...but I do not believe I can keep you here anymore.”

“B-Bo-jeezes!” I hissed to myself, slapping my hands to my face. My eyes began to tear as I sobbed softly, shaking my head slowly with my back heaving greatly from this intake of feelings. Was this actually happening? Was Bo actually saying this to me?! No...I must be dead, but how my feelings were very much alive and kicking; what was this feeling now? This heavy weight lifting off my shoulders??

“Elysia, do not be afraid; do not be afraid to say I love you. When you’re old and wrinkled like me, you begin to notice that words have powerful meanings, and then you realize that they’re not said enough times until it’s too late.” Bo reached up, and brushed my loose hair out of my face, nodding to me reassuringly as I picked up my red eyes, and felt my mouth quivering. “I love you, Elysia. I always will, no matter what anyone else says about you. You are my family, and you shall always be. Your family may not be here...but that does not mean I should keep you from finding it.” 

With a lunge I shot myself forward, and embraced Bo as best as I could with my thin arms. Bo gently squeezed my back as I buried my face into his broad shoulder, and my body trembled as I shook terribly from the swelling in my throat. I sobbed horribly, but I thanked Bo’s thick skin of shielding most of them away. 

“Or you don’t have to tell me. A hug is just enough,” Bo scoffed gently with a smile, “You are my family.” I could only nod in acceptance, and I think he knew I felt the same way. All these years of misunderstanding....Bo finally got me. Bo finally understood me. I could only wonder how he was able to draw this conclusion, but I didn’t question it because I was so happy. So happy to have Bo here. And...he let me go, and understood my search for Ineza.

Despite everything I have heard from Telma, my search for Ineza and this closure were far from over; I needed it, despite everything that had happened to me. I needed Ineza to tell me why she left me, and why she returned back to see if I had left. She could’ve taken me back then. I needed to know, despite how much it was going to hurt me knowing. Telma might’ve conflicted with her, but it was not like that with us, or at least it was never as such. 

“You are family t-too,” I croaked out, nodding firmly as I felt myself being pulled back by Bo’s arms. 

We both stood as Bo smiled, and wiped off the tears from the corner of my eyes with his large thumbs, “Would you like some more soup?” 

I nodded gently, sniffing and rubbing off my red nose, “...Ilia...her memories.”

Bo’s smile dropped slightly, “I’m well aware.”

“I’m very sorry, Bo....I feel so helpless and guilty of helping her restore them,” I replied steadily, swallowing the rest of my tears down my throat.

“We shall see to that later. Let’s see you get some more rest first. Link will be back soon.”

LATER:

Even with the refreshments of food and water in me now, I still felt weak to stand on my own. Again I was lying on the bed, though the sheets were wrapped around my legs. They kept me warm as I felt the soft breeze slipping from outside. It was there I could feel the dried sweat from my neck and chest; I did need that bath.

“Bo?” I lifted myself to sit up, and looked toward the opened door to see the sunset’s rays protrude further into Bo’s hut. Creating the large shadow among the wooden floor was Rusl, and behind him with his wife Uli. Bo stood up quickly to greet them; placing down the wooden shield he was carving at the side that I guessed was for a client. 

“Rusl, is there something you need?” Bo asked. “Uli, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Uli smiled warmly as she walked in with Rusl in front. Their eyes were welcoming to Bo’s kind gesture, and she wrapped her arms around her belly, “The baby is well as am I.”

“We came to see ‘ow Elysia was doin’,” Rusl replied. Slowly their eyes turned to look at me, and both of them smiled softly with Rusl walking forward. I watched him stand a few yards from me, but he did not approach further. I blinked slowly as Uli came from behind him, and walked ahead almost cautiously to me. I said nothing as Uli reached forward, and brushed my cheek with her hand. I sighed gently, and felt more at ease as she took a seat on the chair beside the bed. 

“You look much better now,” Uli replied.

“Thank you,” I replied, a little intimidated by her kindness. I looked down to her belly, my eyes softening on the orb within her body, “It’s good to know you’re fine as well.”

“Of course. Elysia, Link has told us ‘ow you’ve tended the children well in our absence,” Rusl replied as he stood beside Uli’s side. “We cannot thank ya enough.”

I slowly shook my head, “No thanks are needed. I did what I had to do, while Link was away. It’s important to keep them safe, after all they’ve been through.”

“O’ course,” Rusl replied.

“I need to ask,” I almost whispered. I picked up my head up to look at Rusl and Uli both, “...What did you see?”

“..What do you mean?” Rusl questioned, narrowing his eyes in question. Bo directed his eyes to me, but I ignored him as I looked at the couple closely.

“I mean when you saw me,” I added to clear confusion.

“You were on the bed, and we were badly injured. We weren’t sure if you were going to make it,” Uli replied, brushing my hair back again. I blinked; they didn’t see me in my form. Were Bo and Link the only ones to see me that way? It seemed so.

“Hey.” Everyone turned their heads to the door to see Link was approaching. His hand rubbed his right shoulder, his head tilted as the sweat gleamed down his temple and arms. He looked to Bo who smiled widely to me, and patted him on the shoulder firmly.

“I see you have no problems getting the job done. Thank you,” Bo replied.

“Of course,” Link placed his hands on his hips, nodding eagerly. He turned to look at Uli and Rusl with a beam of his pearls, “Hi Rusl, Uli. How are you?”

“Very well, dear,” Uli smiled.

“Oh...were you talking to Elysia?” Link blinked, looking in-between them and me.

“We were just checkin’ up on har,” Rusl replied.

“I’ll have to steal her for a bit. It’s time for her bath.” Link beamed as I felt my face flash red, but even I couldn’t disagree with his reply. 

“By all means,” Bo gestured as Rusl moved out of the way, letting Link pass Uli then head to me.

“I know this is necessary, but you don’t have to-“

“Nonsense. Here,” Link leaned down as he literally scooped me easily in his arms, and lifted me up gently from the bed. I felt my body curl against his with my legs swinging gently. My arms and hands immediately retracted to press against my chest, and as my head rest against his torso. I could hear the soft thuds of his beating, lovely heart. Link was going to help me take a bath. I really had no words to say at this point; we _already_ shared a hot spring once.

“Take your time,” Bo nodded as Link passed him.

“We will,” Link replied as he turned slightly with a smile. He then walked outside, and how different the ambiance was out here for me. 

The sun was midway in the sky's sphere, but it was very appealing to have it warm outside. There was the sound of the oxen huffing above the grassy hill behind us, and the movement of the villagers had decreased with the sun now almost sleeping. Link walked down the trail as he carried me steadily in his arms. His walk was very slick and gentle, and his smile was more radiant than the sun's. He was careful to drape my hair over his arm enough to not let it run across the ground below me, making me blush from his generous action.

There were a few villagers outside now, and some waved to Link as he passed. Their eyes blinked in recognition of my wild hair, instantly knowing it was me in his arms but they said nothing as they moved onto their own business as usual. It was like Link was my shield and sword in this social battle in Ordon. I'm glad he was right now, considering I really couldn't move that much still. 

Link made his way past the vegetable gardens, and walked his way through the small bridge over the sparkling river. My eyes caught the ferns and wheat swaying in the breeze, and the curls of my hair flying in the same direction with Link following the kissing air. I looked to see the trail we were heading, and I looked briefly to where my little hut used to be, seeing it was still there amazingly.

"Behind the waterwheel?" I asked, looking up to him.

He nodded, "We'll have privacy there; Pergie and Jaggle are helping Sera with her shop." Link began to round the house as I looked to the small pier and seeing a large, folded piece of fabric, "It was the best I could find for a towel." Reaching the edge of the bank, Link paused as he settled me down to my feet, “Hold still while I take off the bandages. I believe your skin is healed now.” I simply nodded, knowing I wouldn’t be able to do it myself. I looked at the water instead, and felt Link’s arms wrap around me, and gently dig up inside Bo’s lent shirt. 

With a shiver and a soft sigh, I felt the gauze dropping down from my stomach, then my chest as the breeze tickled me. Next Link kneeled as he began to take the gauze off from around my heels, ankles and feet with my eyes still looking among the clean, refreshing water. I remembered feeling the rain, and knowing that I was going to die. Everything right now felt so relieving and wonderful...

Link suddenly picked me up as I gasped gently from the reaction. He reached the edge of the bank, and he unexpectedly began to walk in. I fidgeted slightly, immediately surprised of the action but Link reassured his arms around me. I shivered greatly as the water encased my legs, and wrapped around my stomach and breasts with my eyes shutting from the sudden drop of temperature. Link walked in further as he then stood completely drenched in the water, with his upper chest, shoulders and his head dry. He slowly adjusted me in his arms as I almost floated.

"Y-You're really going to help me?" I inquired, my face burning. 

"I don't think you'll be able to do it yourself," Link replied genuinely. "Here, stand-"

"I'll sink!"

"I'll hold you. Like this," Link had adjusted my back to rest against his chest, with one strong arm wrapped around my stomach with the other free. He began to brush all of my curls over my left shoulder, exposing my back as he began to reach in the water, lift the back of my shirt, and soak my skin. His hand glided softly on me underneath the surface as I felt myself relentlessly squirming. 

"Elysia, I won't be able to bathe you this way," Link sighed.

"I-I'm sorry- its just-hnn," I struggled to speak, and I felt my face entirely on fire. God the way he was touching me, I simply could not compose myself to even stay still without flinching or jumping from his soft caresses.

“Relax, Elysia,” Link leaned forward, and pressed his forehead against the back of my neck. I felt his cool breath run along my wet flesh, making my skin shudder as he held me tightly, “Stay still.” I bit my lip strongly, gripping his arm around me with both hands. I kept myself steady as Link continued with his touches, the water running down the ravine of my spine and my firm shoulders. I swallowed roughly as I felt the pulse in my ears but I shut my eyes to help me, which only made it worse. I could feel the heightened sensitivity of all my skin’s layers, and I began to realize how good Link’s hand felt on me. This felt….so good…

“Your arms,” Link whispered on the crane of my neck. I tightened my grip on his arm, making him grunt from the sudden motion. He was beginning to lift my shirt more, which was loose and worn out. My arms easily slipped within the sleeves. Link rested the shirt on my front, baring my back, midsection and arms with my shoulders. 

“…W-What is this?” My eyes widened when I looked down, looking to the red markings all around my skin. Link stilled as I inspected my feet and bare legs, seeing the deep-blood tattoos running around my calves and curving down my ankles where the gauze had been They created loops, with another at the curves of my feet’s front and my heels. As I raised my gaze, they noticed the curved markings on my sides that warped over my waist to disappearing on my back where I could not see. Around my collarbones were two loops going to the center of my throat toward the back, and looping around to touch center again. 

“W-what happened to me?” I instantly asked, splashing my hands in as I rubbed the markings, but indeed they were glued onto me permanently. “L-Link-“

“Shh,” Link whispered deeply as I shuddered in place, my head hunching over as I stared at the water in disbelief. “Hold still,” Link replied once more, but how could I when these…designs were on me? They were not here before…this was…not normal.

My eyes rolled gently as I was swept away by Link’s hand again, feeling it arch the water around my side to my stomach, and then back to head in the other direction. I stared at my red-ravine locks as they glided among the water’s surface easily, and began to drink the water as they sunk downwards to hover below the glass surface. The water sparkled more radiantly with the sun’s last rays.

“Your chest,” Link replied softly, with his hands now holding my sides.

“Huh?” I questioned.

“I don’t think you would want me touching your chest,” Link replied. “As best as you can.”

“….Tell me…what happened when we got back,” I replied with red cheeks. I sunk my arms further into the water, and scooped up as best as I could. I dipped the water onto my skin, letting it run down my small breasts and in-between to flow down my stomach. I repeated it again, much more slowly as I felt myself completely engorged in this unusual predicament with Link. How…would it feel if he touched me there? Was it as promising and indulging as when he was washing my back? Or….was it even better?

“Tell me what happened,” I replied more firmly, trying my best to forget the sensations. However Link stayed silent, and I briefly turned to see his eyes were transfixed to stare at the water in front of us. I looked away, and tried again. "What happened to Midna...?" I asked, quite afraid of what he was going to say.

"Midna is well. She’s much better now," Link replied, making me sigh in relief. "But..."

"But what?" I paused. 

"...Princess Zelda is no longer here." I swiftly turned my head, holding my shirt in front of my chest. 

"What do you mean?" I asked firmly, narrowing my eyes.

Link regained a moment, then opened his mouth, "Princess Zelda: she sacrificed herself to save Midna." My eyes widened at his statement, and I slowly turned to face forward again. My arms floated at my side as Link's hands tightened on my sides. I felt the uneasiness in his throat and hold, and could only suspect that he was there and unable to do anything the moment it happened. How did Midna feel all about this though?

"At least Midna is better," I replied slowly, unsure of Link's reaction. He simply hummed in agreement, and his grip softened on me. He said nothing though as I continued to wash the rest of my chest and collarbones off, gently reaching to my neck as the droplets ran down my back. 

"...Why do I look like this?" I asked slowly, my eyes focusing on the sparkling water in front of us. 

Link said nothing for a moment until he sighed, "When the three of us arrived in the fields of Hyrule, they were already on you. I believe Zant..." 

Zant...that bastard; he marked them on me...

I gritted my teeth, and as I stayed still I looked down, and gazed upon my reflection. None of the markings were on my face at least, but at the center of my forehead I could see the emerald stone lodged into my skin. It looked like a gem, and I was sure I would be unable to take it off. Wait...

"I thought...Zant did the same to you..." I quickly whirled my head around, looking to Link. 

"Yes, but Princess Zelda hinted me of the Sacred Grove with Midna. I went to go get you, and Midna saved you from being succumbed to the Twilight.” Link paused for a moment, and the moment after he tightened his grip on me and exhaled. I blinked several times, and I held his arms gently, looking to the water in sheer embarrassment; Link worried about me. No, well no duh, he worried about everyone. I really shouldn’t take it as a surprise, or special treatment. But still, the thought of someone worrying you like this was really...endearing.

“Afterwards, we dropped you off by the village, but I was still in wolf form. I went to the Sacred Grove, and obtained the Master Sword to relieve myself of what Zant did to me." Link hummed for a moment, "I though the sword would do the same to you but..." Link lifted his eyes, and let them sink into mine when I looked to him again, "Elysia, why didn't you tell me this happened to you?"

Oh crap...I had to come clean _now_ ; there was no denying Link's assumptions or guesses. I sighed heavily as I looked away from his hurtful gaze, shaking my head in disdain. I didn't even know myself...but from what Zant told me was no good news to me either.

"I just didn't want to tell you."

"Were you ashamed?"

"Yes but..." I bit my tongue and crossed my arms. 

"What is it? Elysia, you have to tell me. I can't keep guessing with you," Link sternly replied. 

I exhaled sharply, "The more we traveled, the more I ended up liking the Twilight. How could I tell you, when you would think I need saving...when I just really wanted to keep it?" I shook my head slowly, looking down and away from his gaze, "I didn't know what you would think of me, and if I told you I liked it. I could smell it all over the place, on you."

"You can smell it on me..?" Link replied slowly.

I wrinkled my nose a bit, “Not anymore...you got rid of it with the sword."

"I don't understand why it didn't work with you," Link questioned, holding me steadily.

"Zant told me my mom was an Interloper. You know what that is...right?"

Link gazed to me, and he slowly nodded, "Yes...I know."

"Whatever she had...passed on to me," I shook my head again, sighing heavily, "My luck. Right?" Link said nothing as we both faced each other, with me half naked and him just being his usual self. 

For a moment, this wasn’t strange, as if I was used to this by now of being so close to him. But with Link’s Twilight not as infected as much as it was, we could finally see that indeed it was the Twilight that was creating such sensual expectations for each other. As far as I felt, Link was a great man, and his personality really was something to behold. However, to be with him intimately would never work out with the mindset I had. I had other priorities to handle honestly. 

“Is my bath done?” I asked.

“Are you angry?”

“What?” I asked with a raised brow.

Link looked to me again, leaning a bit, “Are you angry with your mother?”

“...I don’t know. I’m not very fond of what she gave me,” I replied fairly. “I never knew her, so I cannot say. Not to mention, she brought Twilight in this world and casted Midna’s people to another realm.” Link blinked to me in surprise, and I sighed, “I’m sorry I made assumptions of her. She really was trying to help us.”

“And she still is,” Link smiled briefly with a nod. “The journey will not be easy.”

“To recover the Fused Shadows?”

“No, we’re going after something called the Mirror of Twilight. Midna did not say much of it, but I’m willing to go look for it if it means to stop Zant’s rule,” Link replied.

“Did you not see what he did?” I quickly added, turning my hands into fists, “Link, Zant threw us around like dolls. There must be some reassurance if we’re going after this.”

Link quirked his mouth and he leaned closer, “...You would still like to travel with me?” My eyes widened by a fraction, and I could feel my face burning again. My eyes scanned Link’s soft face as it glowed from the rays of the water knitting us together. I opened my mouth to say something but it seemed the words in my throat had caught a web and could not free themselves from the bind trapping them. 

Even after committing myself that I did not like Link, there was still this small glimmer in my eyes when I looked at him. I remembered when we were on the brink of death, and recalled those deep embers of my dying life; that truly would’ve been the last time I had seen if he didn’t come back to get me the time that he did. 

I sighed with difficulty, scooping up some water as I rubbed it across my face and the bangs that got in my way, “Link...”

“What is it?” Link asked, almost hovering his face in front of my hands.

“...I just don’t know....”

“Don’t know what?”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, or how to thank you honestly.”

“Thank me, for what?”

“For everything that you have done,” I answered next, splashing my hands down angrily into the water. The liquid kicked up as I scoffed, feeling it hit me against my face. I rubbed it off my eyes with a quick swipe of my arm, and I looked to see Link was also hit by my irritation. He cracked an eye open, revealing his majestic orb of eyes as he shook the water off. The rivers ran down his cheeks and followed his rough jaw, making me stare at him intently. 

“You want to know how to thank me?” Link questioned. I felt myself tense as Link literally pressed his chest against mine. His head tilted as I felt my heart lurching to leave my ribs and scream, but Link’s tranquility ambiance held me firm in place. His eyelashes were wet with water, and they too sparkled from the sun’s settling rays on the village.

“Yes...” I slowly replied, feeling my body deliciously dancing on the inside. Link thought for a moment, and he reached forward as he suddenly lifted my chin in his hand. I held my breath as Link leaned forward, and he gently pressed his cheek against mine. I could feel him smile, and my eyes lulled slightly to see his heartbeat on his temple.

“Help me stop Zant,” Link replied in my ear, making my body cringe in delight. “Follow me, and stay by my side. I will protect you this time. I swear to it.”

“Are you sure you need me?” I whispered gently. My hand flowed its way upward and the droplets fell down from my elbow to the lake’s surface to create harmonious ripples, “You’re already an army on your own.” My hand sunk into Link’s locks. My fingers began to brush Link’s hair to the side, and he groaned gently from the movements. He instinctively clutched me tightly to him, our chests combined as our hearts began to merge in a same, thudding heartbeat.

“Yes. I do,” Link replied as he pressed tightly against me, “I need you, Elysia.” 

I opened my mouth slightly to murmur, “When do we leave..?”

“As soon as you’re ready,” Link nodded gently, brushing my wet hair along his fingers in the water behind me.

I inhaled his natural, untainted musk, “...Tomorrow morning.”

“Do you want the gauze back on your markings?” Link asked quietly into my ear, making me shiver again.

“No,” I replied with a shake of my head. “I need to show that bastard what he did to me. It will be the last thing he will ever do.”


	31. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here it is, the next part of Elysia's grand adventure.
> 
> There are a lot of things being revealed, but nothing is set in stone for what the future has in store. Will Link and Elysia find a way to counter Zant's rule, or is there a new threat laying in wait for the search of the Mirror of Twilight? One thing is for certain.....these two cannot live and live without each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Hope everything is going well for you guys (: Until next time~
> 
> -Les

THE NEXT MORNING:

The sun was out and pleasant as we began to load our supplies on the sudden arrival of Epona. With the assistance of Midna, Epona trotted her way back into Ordon from Hyrule Castle. It seemed the Hylian had left her there while he wolfed the rest of the way to Lake Hylia. As Link organized the things outside, I fixed up Bo's house of anything of my doing. My chest sighed gently as I folded the last of the blankets he had lent me, and I couldn’t help but feel this large feeling of grief over me. It seemed this would be the last time I would see Bo until later, and I wasn’t sure if I was even going to come back honestly. 

Bo in the meantime was outside talking with both Link and Rusl about something, but it was unreachable to decipher. Either way I readied myself with my clean tunic and prepared my effects on me again. It felt better to be adorned with my weapons, and I remembered that one conversation I had with Link in Kakariko where he was willing to baby me if I was injured. Well, that happened just exactly. He had to give me a bath for crying out loud.

I looked upon the floor of where the shadow of the cauldron laid. My eyes blinked slowly to see the figure of Midna's lifting from the boarded floor. My head whirled around to look outside the door, and then I directed my gaze back to Midna who was floating beside me; I hadn't spoken to her once since of Zant's appearance in Lanayru's spring. All I knew was that she was saved, and then she saved me. 

"You're probably wondering how I saved you," Midna suddenly began. 

I swallowed, but I shook my head, "I'm glad you're safe." In some odd way, I didn’t even want to know how she did it, but I was grateful for it nonetheless.

Midna's glowing yellow orbs looked away, and she crossed her arms, "She gave me assistance...even though I didn't want it." I frowned slightly, certain that she was referring to the royal empress Zelda. From what Link had filled me in, she was the one that gave them lead to look for the Mirror of Twilight, as instructed by Midna’s last, dying breath.

"It was for good reason. You led to drive out the Twilight in Link."

Midna directed her eyes back to me, "I could not do the same for you, unfortunately." I blinked slowly, and I was desperately trying to fight myself from blurting out something. Midna seemed to notice, "Considering we know of your background now.." Yeah, I figured. 

My chest sighed heavily, letting me feel the expansion of my ribs and heart, "Did you know? That my mother...she..."

Midna hummed, "Funny thing, I was not expecting it. I thought you were infected by the Twilight--not born with it." She shrugged her small shoulders and opened her hands in an indifferent manner, "Zant must've banished her from entering the Twilight, figuring she could not suppress her Twilight possession here in your realm. However, it seemed your mother prevailed in some manner, and had conceived a child." 

I dropped my gaze, looking to the unlit pit of the charcoaled firewood, "Maybe...."

"Maybe what?" Midna asked, looming over my head.

I felt my eyes tighten, "Maybe that's why no one wanted me." There was immediate silence, and deep within my stomach I could feel something trembling, in anger and sadness. To be unwanted by either my own mother or Ineza because of what I was, it was possible, and that alone was filling and wrenching my mind with unwanted details. 

The little fox probably abandoned after birth, and then given to Ineza to deal with. Was it all a facade to keep me happy until it was time to get rid of me again? To deliver me to some unknown culture and still be unable to adapt in this place of light? Zant’s words seemed to be molding my sense of thought, and I couldn’t help but somewhat believe them. Why fight for the people who had fought against me for so long? Perhaps it was because of Link, who changed my perspective on things. If Malo hadn’t charged into the woods as he did, maybe nothing would’ve changed since then. Worse, I think the children would’ve not been saved because I don’t believe I would’ve gone after to save them if I believed Link would do it. The more I thought about it…

No, much of it was nothing but shadowing and prejudice from Zant’s words; where people mocked me for being different...but it wasn't because of the Twilight now that I thought about it. No one knew of it, and they still don't. Bo and Link knew of it, but I wasn't sure what really conflicted them to put up with me now: was it my personality, or the Twilight? Or both? 

"It's a lot to take in," I admitted in a whisper, hugging my arms as I grit my teeth, "I don't know anymore."

"Hmm, perhaps you can find answers," Midna replied softly, shifting her body to hover my shoulder. She inclined her head to the side, and drummed her fingers on my arm, "In a place very well forgotten."

"What do you mean?" I looked to her, turning my head slightly. 

Midna hummed and floated in front of me, "We shall see where this Mirror of Twilight leads us; I have hunches, but I want to make sure."

"Hey." I turned, looking back to see Link walking in. He closed the door behind him, looking between Midna and me, "Not very safe when you're talking with the door wide open."

"Perfect timing~! Can discuss of our next move with the little fox here," Midna giggled, twirling a yarn of my curls on my face. I quickly swatted her away, making her laugh. She hummed and floated a little higher, and positioned herself to sit crisscrossed in the air. She motioned the back her hands to Link, gesturing him to proceed with whatever plan they had in mind. 

"We should follow Princess Zelda’s hint to figure out where the Mirror might be hidden, though nothing is concrete," Link began.

"I’m surprised Midna doesn’t even know of its location, honestly,” I thumbed.

She shook her large head as Link inhaled, "Which is why we need to gather some intel where it might be. Maybe the residents of Hyrule Castle have heard some rumors of it. “ He hummed with a firm nod, crossing his toned arms on his green chest, “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll head out.”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Though…I need to talk to Bo one last time,” I replied gently. 

Link smiled, “Take as much time as you need. Come on, Midna. Don’t want you eavesdropping,” Link instructed.

“I’m not your pet to command,” Midna scoffed, but she did as she was told and zipped into Link’s shadow. Link hummed, but his smile dropped as he headed to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to him, quirking my mouth as my gaze redirected itself to the side of where the bed was.

“Take your time. If you want to stay for a bit, that’s fine by me,” Link replied, rubbing my upper back with his gloved hand.

“I won’t need to say much,” I replied sincerely back. “Thanks, Link.” Link smiled again, and with a final pat he turned, fixing his shield on his back, “We’ll be near my treehouse when you’re ready.” I gazed up to see his back disappearing into the light outside, which left me inside the hut again. 

With one last look inside the hut, my golden eyes gleamed among the boarded floor and the hung weapons Bo had created. All my life, I dreamt of never having to look in the hut again, but now that I stood here….I was afraid that this was really the last time I was going to see it. Bo had given me permission of not coming back, and I was really unsure of what would happen after the Twilight was overthrown, if it was overthrown I mean.

With a heavy inhale, I began to take a slow walk forward, and pushed myself into the outside world. I walked down the porch of Bo’s hut, and rested my feet on the trail. I looked up the path leading to Fado’s barn, and with some curiosity I began to walk up the trail of dirt and daffodils like I had many times before. 

The wind brushed my curls back over my head, making it flutter and coil in the breeze. My ears twitched from the rushing air, but they felt instantly better as I rubbed the tickle off of them and stood still before the wooden fence. I walked a bit forward, and rested my arms on top of the smoothed wood with my chin resting on them. I sighed as I crossed my heels, tapping the ground gently with the tip of my boot. My eyes caught sight of the oxen grazing and nuzzling each other’s rounded horns. Fado was in the middle of the field, and was tossing some seeds into the grass.

“Not going to ride another ox are you?” I scoffed gently, looking over briefly to Bo who stood beside me. His large hands rested on the top wooden bar, and his smile was warm just like the sun. His chest heaved gently with his large nostrils slightly broadening to take in the clean air of the field. 

“No, I think those days are over,” I replied, “I think I’m getting the adventures I need to keep me in check.”

“Hmm,” Bo hummed deeply, tapping the wood with his fingers, “It’s been a pleasure having you around, Elysia.” At first I thought he was joking, but the moment I turned to look at his eyes gazing forward I felt this deep meaning to his words. He sighed gently, “Despite all the troubles we’ve had, you came out perfect.”

“…Riight,” I scoffed again, rolling my eyes as I rested the side of my face in my arms, “Thanks for everything, Bo. Could never forget the lectures, even if I tried.” I crooked a smirk as I felt Bo’s hand ruffle the top of my curls, making them waver crazily on my face.

“Any time,” Bo smiled. “You know where to find us.”

“…Yeah,” my mouth dropped several degrees. I turned to face Bo directly, and when he copied, I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could, and rested the side of my head against his chest. I felt his hand pat my back, “Thank you, Bo. For everything.”

“You are forever in my memories,” Bo replied, “Good bye, Elysia.” 

It seemed like a blur as I began to walk down the path, and I had almost forgotten I gave Bo one last wave before fully running down the trail. My eyes glanced along the huts, and immediately I stopped in a jerk to see Uli and Rusl outside of their home. They noticed the flames on my head and turned, smiling in my direction. I quickly began to make my way over, hurrying to jump over the small river moat around their house.

“Elysia, you seem a whole lot better,” Uli smiled as she began to stand from her rocking chair. She stood beside Rusl as the two gazed to me. With a blink, I hurriedly walked up the steps, and without even thinking I wrapped my arms around both of their necks, nuzzling myself in between them. Rusl stilled, but Uli was glad to embrace me back with her right arm, followed by Rusl with his left.

“Take care, Elysia,” Uli pecked the side of my head as I nodded, parting away as I felt Rusl’s firm hand on my shoulder. 

“Good luck, girl,” Rusl gave a thumbs up. I smiled widely back, and saluted them as I hopped down from their porch and began to make my way over through the general path of the village. 

Everyone outside glanced to my direction, but I did not care of the glances that they gave me, nor how Sera and Pergie were standing side by side in front of her store. They eyed me carefully, and I simply grinned, tilting my head as I stared at them. No, all that mattered was the figure ahead, adorned in a green tunic as he rode in my direction on the magnificent, broad horse. Epona huffed as she came beside me, instantly nuzzling her face against my shirt. I giggled, brushing her nose once. She turned to the side, and the moment I looked up to the stretched arm before me, I knew this was it.

“Ready, Elysia?” Link smiled widely, his white gems gleaming as his hat and hair were swept to the right side.

I snapped my arm against his, clasping his forearm, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Link grinned as he heaved me up easily to sit behind him. My eyes picked up to look in the distance, and there I saw Bo standing alongside Uli and Rusl who all waved in our direction. 

“Heyah!” Link tugged the reins as Epona neighed loudly. She stood on her hind legs and with Link’s heels as command, she shot down to the ground and began to run off around the corner of the Ordon Village, and out of sight.

LATER:

The terrain was welcoming to Epona’s fast stride, and the woods were serene and calm with their leaves painted lime. The sounds of the birds echoed from the forest behind us as we began to set our sights to the path before us. We had finally arrived at the trail that would soon lead us to Hyrule Castle. 

Link took Epona down to a relaxed walk, and she obliged to his command. Her mane hopped on her thick neck, and her large hooves thudded gently on the soil. My body moved according to hers, though I was trying my best to not press myself too much against Link. He noticed halfway through the plain, and turned his head sideways to look at me from the corner of his eye. 

“What is it?”

“I just don’t want to grope you is all,” I replied, feeling my cheeks flutter pink.

“I already took you a bath. I don’t know how long it’s going to take you to get over it,” he chuckled gently. 

“That’s because I had to; I was filthy, and I needed it," I replied with a blow of my bangs.

“And you couldn’t do it alone, so I volunteered,” Link smiled as he faced forward again, gently gripping the reins on Epona. I hummed as my eyes traveled down his back, and I lightly rested my forehead against the upper part of it. I crossed my arms beneath my small chest.

“I remembered, back in the Forest Temple,” Link replied from in front after a moment of silence.

“Hmm?” I questioned, closing my eyes gently.

“When we were by the lake, and I left you to go get the monkey out of its cage,” Link replied next, “I remembered that I could do it, that it was fine leaving you during that time. I wouldn’t take that long.” I lifted my head up, looking at Link over his shoulder. His eyes were fixed forward, and the sunlight created this melodious glow along his golden locks, “When I left you in Ordon while I was still in wolf form….”

My eyes slowly dropped down in a gaze, transfixed to look at the space between him and me. I wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but it was bringing back the memory of how angry I was when Link left me to save the monkey. I remember feeling rejected and abandoned, even if it was for a mere second that he left. And now…

“I didn’t feel like I could do it; it was wrong of me to leave you, and I was unsure of how long I would take,” Link continued, his head hunching gently, “What if that was the last time I saw you…? I wasn’t sure of anything at that point, but I could not do anything else to help you if I was still a beast.”

“Link,” I sighed heavily, rubbing my face with a hand as the other hugged the corresponding arm. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I thought I almost lost you,” Link replied right after. His head tilted away from my view, and I stared at him, unsure of what to say, “I thought I would’ve been alone the rest of the journey.” 

“I’m not the hero, you are,” I replied carefully. “I do not play a part in this prophecy everyone claims you to be.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not human,” Link cut me off, his back heaving deeply. “That doesn’t mean I never feel sadness, or abandonment.”

I bit the inside of my mouth, but tried again, “Well, I’m not dead. So thanks.” I patted Link’s back, “See, I’m still kicking.” Link said nothing however, and I retracted my hand, perplexed of what to say to him now. He seemed very lost in the thought I wouldn’t be here, but as much as anyone else would think this was flattering…it bothered me a lot. 

I was not one to really get feelings, and I wasn’t sure on what Link could possibly be thinking. He was the simplest person I have ever met, but he was too simple that it complicated things for me. He was too straightforward with his words and that alone gave me no time to come up with the right words to tell him the moment he said them. It bothered me how I could not rationalize his feelings nor mine; I was far more damaged than Link, and I had secluded my own social being somewhere dark where she never saw the light of day. Now that I had to actually say words to get people to talk, I realized I was just really terrible at it.

It bothered me how he worried about me, on how he was thinking about the future without me. No, he shouldn’t have to think; he had a mission to do whether I was in it or not. I was not part of his agenda to trouble over; I was not worthy of this kind of person. With words not helping me, I did the next best thing. 

I pressed my front against his back, and I slithered my arms around his strong torso. Link tensed slightly, but then he realized that I was giving him a tight hug. I buried my face into his broad back, and I pressed the side of my head against him to hear the beating of his robust heart. It was so soothing to hear, and I closed my eyes, resting myself easily against Link. He relaxed a second later, and he reached down to stroke one of my arms, making me shiver slightly. 

“We’re almost there.” I blinked rapidly, raising my head and feeling the world tip. Jeezes, did I daze off?

Sitting up, I slipped my arms back from Link’s body and rubbed my eyes. Perching my head up, I looked to see Link leading Epona forward toward the lowered bridge of the castle. The large double doors of the Hyrule Castle were opened, and in the distance I could see the commotion of merchants and shoppers all around. As we reached the end of the wooden bridge, Link stopped Epona and gestured for me to get off. I did so, slipping off the saddle as I touched the ground. I looked up to the sky when I stretched, seeing the sun was still pretty high, but it wouldn’t be long until sunset hit. 

Link hopped off next, stretching his legs as he rolled his head on his shoulders briefly, “Perhaps if we start at the center of the Castle Town, we might have better luck there.” He gripped Epona’s reins and I followed beside him as we began to walk across the bridge, the sound of the bustling river underneath us. The stone pillars greeted us, as well as the guards standing post on either side of the opened doors. 

“Hmm, maybe,” I replied, looking to the right side to see the fixed up shed of animals, with some hay laying among the ground where the horses grazed. Link began to walk that way as I followed behind him, and saw a farmer of sorts standing by the entrance of the small barn.

“Oh, dear boy, I’m sorry ‘bout your horse! One minute I turn, and the next she gone!” the man replied nervously, rubbing his hands together. 

Link smiled, and handed the man Epona’s reins, “It’s quite alright. Is it one hundred Rupees again?” Link replied as he reached into his tunic and pulled out the pouch of Rupees.

“No no, fifty. Still glad you do business with me,” the man replied. Link handed him exactly fifty Rupees, and we watched as the short, turban-dressed man began to lead Epona inside the shed, and close the wooden gate behind them. He began to lead her inside the open space, and on her own Epona began to graze among the hay that lay on the top bins settling around. The man thanked Link kindly again for the business, and the two of us began to walk off past the alleyways toward the busy center of the town.

Upon here, we (mainly Link) began to question the residents of the vivacious crowds about any suspicions or rumors about the Mirror of Twilight. It seemed at least half of the amount we were scavenging through had heard of it, but frankly, everyone seemed clueless of its purpose thus far. I could only cross my arms and roll my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose of our poor luck. I doubt it was for beauty purposes. 

As the hour progressed, I tried to keep my patience together by mostly surveying the stalls outside that served various kinds of trinkets and supplies. There was a specific fruit-based stall, and my eyes glittered among the gold of strawberries and grapes. Then, my nose caught the smell of something very warm in the air. I perched my neck up, and I sniffed the delectable scent in the air. My gold eyes averted straight down the aisle of stalls, and I had to leave Link to check out what it was. As I passed by the flock of women who held woven baskets in their arms, I knew my hunches were right. I stopped before the small stall of wood, with linens on top of it. Behind the clerk was the opened doorway to a house, with the bottom portion of the door still there to make some sort of take-out on its own. Past the man I could see a woman of chunky build, and on her rolled skin of flesh on her fingers were the most appetizing, dome shaped objects: bread.

I instantly felt my mouth water, and I looked at the woman handing the man the next batch of bread in his arms, all wrapped in a blanket. I stared at the table as he placed them on there, and unfolded the red, velvet cloth from on top of the goods. Instantly the air warmed and I quickly shuffled over, standing in front of the stall. The man’s bright blue eyes gazed up to me, and he had to take a second glance at my red flames on my head. My eyes glittered as I reached for the bundle of goodness, but I quickly retracted my hands back when the man blocked them from gripping onto the rolls of freshly prepared dough. 

“Ah ah! Not so fast,” the man wagged a finger in my direction, “You’ll have to pay to get these.”

I blinked, feeling incredibly stupid, “Erm, sorry. How much?”

“Depends on how many you want, and which types you want,” the man announced, looking to me in a sketchy manner.

“Wait, there’s a difference?” I quickly interjected.

The man blinked, nodding as his curl of gray hair in front of his face bopped with him, “Yes. You’re not from around here, are you?” I hunched my head down, turning slightly red as I shook my head. The man hummed, but he cleaned his hands into his white apron around his round build, and smiled to me slightly, “Here in Montey’s Bakery, you can have bread with sugar, with nuts, with both, or just have it plain. The bread can also be risen or flat inside.” 

He pointed with his fingers, delicately adjusting the pieces of dough with his apron-covered hand, “These are the ones with sugar, and the rest are with nuts. If you want, we can make the one with both or plains.”

“How much for one with the nuts?” I asked, ready to knock this man back and just take everything.

“Twenty Rupees for the almond ones. The walnuts are thirty. Each has a bundle of five,” the man smiled. 

“We’ll take both bundles.” I instantly turned, seeing Link was already with bag of Rupees in hand, and we reaching into his pouch. The man smiled widely as he looked to Link, and nodded eagerly as he began to bag up the order Link just made.

“I-I could pay for those,” I quickly argued, waving my hands to Link’s leaning fist of a single purple Rupee.

“It’s alright,” Link smiled to me, making me blush that much further. He took a step forward and dropped the Rupee into the man’s hand. The man kindly took his pay and then handed Link the two bags of woven cloth. Link carefully began to place the buy into his pouch over his shoulder, but before he closed it he reached in and pulled out two pieces from the walnut bag.

“Thank you! Come again,” the man smiled widely, and Link led me a bit to the side as other customers began to crowd the stall. I looked to see Link hand me one of the pieces he had pulled out, the pouch slung over his shoulder again.

“Why did you buy them?” I quickly asked, trying to suppress my annoyance.

“I wanted to,” Link replied as he kept that sincere smile of his. 

I looked down to the piece of bread in my hands and then back up to Link, clearly perplexed with scrunched eyes, “But...why?”

Link hummed as we began to walk down an alleyway nearby, his eyes shining in my direction, “I saw how much you liked them with Telma gave you some back in camp. I just thought...it would be really nice to share some with you. Think of it as a way of trust.”

“Trust?” I raised a brow as we continued down the path.

Link nodded gently, “Yes. If you trust me, you’ll eat it.” I stared at him as we came to a stop near the shade of a building. I looked down to the piece of cloud in my hand, and then I gently raised my arms to adjust my hands near my face. With a wide clamp of my teeth, I bit down onto the bread Link had bought, and felt my cheeks redden at the glorious taste, and the fact that I did initially trust Link now. Bread as a symbol of trust...perhaps yes.

After we finished our treats, we continued our search in the back alleyways instead and were met with the kids and elderly folks of the town. Occasionally small dogs would dash across to catch some sticks the kids threw, and the elderly talked amongst themselves outside on their small stone steps leading to their homes. As we progressed further into our questions, it seemed most of the elderly had heard rumors of this cursed mirror, but none gave concrete assumptions of where it might lay. 

"Why don't you ask the Fortune Teller?" An old man with a lengthy beard replied, "Madam Fanadi surely would have answers for you."

"Do you know where she is?" Link asked as I merely stared at him, and his hopeful enthusiasm. 

"Hmmm," the elderly man nodded. He walked a bit farther to face around the corner of the alleyway we were in, "she's right down this way." He lifted two wrinkled fingers from his large robes around his wrists, made of intricate silk. Link nodded as he thanked him and I followed behind him. Though I couldn't help looking back and forth between his back and the back of the old man. 

"Are we really going to go to a Fortune Teller for this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, have a better plan?" Link asked. I opened my mouth, but after a second I closed it and rubbed my forehead. So far, no one knew what this Mirror was, or what it even did. I guess...it was better than nothing..?

"Fine, whatever," I replied, waving a hand. Link smirked as he continued to walk down the alleyway, and turned to his right to the first door. From the outside I could see various glowing lights within; making me guess this was the right place with its sort of designed door in the front. Link knocked, but what surprised me was the sound of a really shrilly voice from within.

"Come in~!" I raised a brow as Link blinked, but said nothing as he opened the door and stepped inside. As I followed him into the dark room, the door instantly closed behind us with an unsuspected slam. I yelped instantly and launched myself against Link's back, burying my face into the neck of his hat. 

"Don't be frightened! The door is really heavy so the bugs don't escape."

My face lifted from Link's back as I peeked over his shoulder. In front us in the room was a live tree, the branches filling up practically the whole room. The moss and leaves radiated different colors from the various lanterns that hung along the branches. Around the tree itself was a small wooden fence so someone could actually walk around the small space that was still open. On the tree itself were glittering bugs, all of various species and lengths. Some glowed yellow, pink, green and blue, completely taking me into interest. 

"What is this place?" Link asked, blinking as his eyes scanned the large stretching tree that curled from touching the ceiling. Along the concave-dome ceiling were rose windows, also lighting the room in various colors. His eyes and mine glided among the butterfly collections that hung along the walls until they came to a stop in front of us. 

It was a little girl of puffed, golden pigtails who had dark lavender eyes and beaded gems along the bottom-curves of her eyes. The large portion of bangs on her face was kept sturdy with the large, worn scarf on her head which was just the beginning of her decorated outfit. 

This girl wore a large puffed dress, strapless and cobalt in color over a silk, short-sleeved collared shirt. Her dress was by far the most expensive I've seen, with embossed silk and yarn that created patterns along the rims at the top and bottom. Around her waist was a soft waistband, and a large beaded necklace rung around her neck as she swayed on her heels. Her thin legs were covered in white stockings, and on her feet were high-heeled lavish shoes of leather. Her arms were covered in deep ruby gloves, and finally on her back were pink, erect butterfly wings. This seemed more like a costume than an ordinary outfit, honestly. 

"Welcome to my castle!" the girl chimed, giggling as she clapped her hands. Link and I stared at her, blinking slowly. She seemed to catch on our slow reactions, and merely stepped aside to let us explore the place. "Do you want to take a look around?" the little girl fixed her bandana on her head, tying the knot behind her pointed ears. I blinked to them, then to Link's; she was a Hylian no doubt. 

The girl giggled again as she skipped briefly to her table that was at the corner of the room on the left, and began to gesture to the various colored jars she had, and the stacks of books of various insects. I lifted a finger, but then let it drop as I looked to Link who was still looking around the rest of the room in awe. Clearly...we had the wrong room...right??

"Ohh dear, I can't choose one favorite bug! Which one is yours?" The girl replied enthusiastically as she stood in front of Link and me. We exchanged a glance, and then looked down to the little girl.

"Um...who are you?" I asked. 

"Ohh, my dear apologies, I forgot the formalities! You have entered the Bug Kingdom," the girl replied, "My name is Agitha, the princess of this castle!" 

"Yup, wrong door," I gripped Link's shoulder, beginning to tug him away, "Let’s go, Link."

"No no! Please stay a little while longer!" Agitha hurried around, waving her arms as she smiled nervously to us, "I would like to show you some bugs I've collected. It won't take long I swear!" 

"We thought you were Madam Fanadi," I replied.

"...Oh...she's next door," the girl hunched her shoulders, hugging her arms. She pouted as she turned her back to us, and the next sound unsettled me....She freaking sniffed. 

"Um...don't have to leave...right away," Link began, nudging me in the side, " _Right_ , Elysia?" I immediately crossed my arms, murmuring in irritation. He nudged me harder, making me flinch. 

".....No....we don't," I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I hunched my shoulders upwards. 

"Great!!" Agitha whirled around with a large smile, and swiftly grabbed our hands. She began to lead us to her desk as I shot an annoyed glance to Link who could only sweatdrop in response. So much for eating the bread of trust; he was going to let us die from bug facts. 

LATER: 

"Bye, Agitha. It was very nice to meet you,” Link called out as he followed me outside. The door closed behind us, swiftly cutting off Agitha's shrilly farewell to us. I walked down the alleyway to look about the sky, seeing it was already turning into sunset. The reds casted among the bricks walls around us, and the floor was casted a lavender, cast shadow. Link stuck beside me as I stared at him, my arms crossed sourly on my chest.

"You made us look two hours in there, _grasshopper_."

"Elysia, no. Don't call me that," Link quickly countered.

"Why not?" I raised a brow. "Agitha called you that, or do you just have a sweet spot for Hylians?"

"I let her call me that because she's a little girl," Link replied. "You're not a little girl, or are you?" 

I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief, "No, of course I'm not."

"...You're not going to let it go are you?" Link sighed. I shook my mane to and fro, walking proudly down to the second door at the right of Agitha's. Seriously, that little girl could talk for the whole day if I wasn't insistent on going to Madam Fanadi. Nevertheless, we arrived in front of the very ancient door, with several beads and small jeweled trinkets hanging at the edges of the door. With a swing of the entrance, a small bell sound went off, and I was met with a beaded curtain. I gripped my hair to one side, making sure none of it tangled into the decorations. Link followed behind and closed the door, our footsteps echoing on the boarded floor. 

At the base of the room was a large woman, double chinned with a large turban on her hea adorned with lilac beads. Around her thick neck was a large necklace of the same color with a large, golden ornament resting above her large breasts. She seemed to wear some sort of gypsy-like outfit, immediately reminding me of Gerudo fashion during festivities. In front of her was a glowing, white orb of glass on a decorated cloth. A small table held the object with several charms hanging on the edges of the fabric. 

Among the rest of the darkened room were swept, heavy curtains behind the olive-skinned woman, leading to somewhere in the back of the room. Around her feet were the bases of pottery, and several plucked plants on a wooden bench at her left. Some books were stacked on the left of her, but they seemed to have collected dust over time as we stepped closer, making me wonder if this woman was really that of one who could predict the future. 

“Welcome to Fanadi’s Mansion,” the woman’s deep orange eyes gazed up to Link and me, our shadows casted deeply into our faces as we looked down to the glowing glass globe in front of her. “How may Madam Fanadi assist you?” she replied very thickly. Her pointed ears slightly drooped from the beads it earrings it carried, but what caught my eye was the eye-shaped design on the center of her forehead. This woman might not be a fortune teller as people pronounced her to be, but she sure had a ton of culture and history on her very appearance. As I looked closer, the turban on her head snaked backwards kind of like the shell of a snail. 

“We were wondering if you could help us with something?” Link questioned.

“Ah yes...you have traveled wide in search of something,” Madam Fanadi began, her chubby fingers wavering over her orb as her eyes closed gently, “Please please...pull up a seat.” She gestured to the right as I looked to see several chairs sitting by the door. Link walked over as he grabbed a chair for him and me, and set them in front of the table. I rolled my eyes, crossing my eyes as I stared at the glass object; this was clearly useless. There was no way this woman was going to predict anything accurate for us. She got a lucky guess.

Link leaned as he looked into the crystal ball, blinking gently as the glittering light entranced him, “We were wondering if you could help us find the location of something very import-“

“AH AH, Madam Fanadi knows what’s best for you....for twenty Rupees,” she cracked an eye open, and extended an open palm forward in our direction. 

“What? We have to pay?” I snapped. Madam Fanadi gestured with the tips of her fingers, and I seriously wanted to smack her hand away. Instead, Link pulled out the count of twenty Rupees, and placed it in her hand. However, the moment she retreated her hand, she now faced the open palm to me.

“What?” I sourly asked.

“Toll for both,” she replied. I groaned, looking to Link in disbelief.

“Just pay her,” Link tried to keep his cool.

With a grumble, I reached into my quiver and pulled out the pouch in hand. I extracted out twenty Rupees, and dropped them into the woman’s hand. She hummed in agreement and retracted her hand, and then began to motion both of her palms over the crystal ball in enchanting demonstrations.

“Hmmmmmmmmm.............................hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” Madam Fanadi replied softly in great thought, “You seem something precious, but something prevents you from getting what you desire the most.”

“Oh, what might that be?” I raised a brow, sitting against the back of my chair as I crossed my legs. Link, meanwhile, rested his elbows on his knees, his body hunched forward to be attentive.

Madam Fanadi hummed, still with eyes closed as she nodded slowly, “There is a deep connection. One of you is...in love.” Link and I merely stared at her, eyebrows raised as we blinked once in unison.

“....Love?” Link questioned flatly.

“Yes....perhaps....for each other?” Madam Fanadi opened her eyes, looking between Link and me. I blinked gently, and then I gazed to the right, looking to Link who stared back at me. It was a full three seconds until we shook our heads and stood, beginning to head to the door.

“W-Wait! I see something in the crystal ball, yes! No, wait! COME BACK!” Madam Fanadi’s voice drowned out as Link closed the door on her, and we both began to walk down the alleyway toward Telma’s Bar.

“I knew she was a fake,” I replied, scoffing as I quirked my mouth.

“Yup. I believe you now,” Link replied, walking alongside with his hands on his hips with the brisk of the night setting into the last hours of the day.


	32. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This way long overdue; two weeks of not touching this felt like a year to me, but I'm so glad I was able to write 13 pages! School has been hectic (finals are next week), and things are home are getting me down. In any case, things are looking up in my academics, so I hope to continue writing and perhaps finish this story by the end of summer (:
> 
> Thank you all for your tremendous support. I greatly appreciate it! If you're ever curious to see when I'm going to take out the next part, be sure to go to my journal at my deviantart page (XLEHX) for updates! I no longer update in Quizilla since it won't let me.
> 
> Again, enjoy the read (excuse the typos you might find pleaaaase) and I hope to see you guys soon again! Have yourself a great day :DD
> 
> -Leslie :T

It wasn't long until we found ourselves on top of the steps leading down to Telma's Bar. In unison Link and I began to walk down the steps, my arms crossed with Link stroking his chin in thought. No luck finding anything about this Mirror, and my hopes were starting to sink the further we trekked into this town.

"Perhaps Telma will know something," Link replied.

"Maybe, but what if she doesn't?" I asked, looking to Link as we reached the bottom-brick floor. Our eyes directed to the side, able to hear the sound of chatter inside the illuminating door. 

"It seems she has company. We're not out of luck yet," Link replied as he walked ahead of me. In tow, I kept my pace right behind his. Link reached forward to grab the handle of the door, and pried it open in our direction. Instantly we were met with a warm atmosphere, and as we stepped inside I wasted no time in closing the door. The fireplace at our right was doing its job, and I wasn't planning on letting it douse out. However, perhaps it was the group of people sorted around the wooden table at the end of the bar that made the place warm. 

Telma's back was to us, but the moment we stepped inside she had turned, and was mighty excited to see us, "Link, Elysia!" Link was gracious to greet her as she hurried over to us, a sly smirk on her face.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" she giggled, winking. I immediately rolled my eyes, rubbing my forehead and looking away. 

"Heh, mighty fine. You?" Link asked. Oh jeezes, he was going along with it.

"Pretty good. Good thing you dropped by right now; you have the greatest timing." She smiled wider, walking away from us, but beckoned a finger to us to follow. I raised a brow as Link was immediate to trail after her to the table she had been discussing to before. As we walked closer, the three figures sitting around came into my focus, making me question who they were. 

The first that caught my eye was the one adorned in full armor, and the curvaceous shape it covered. It was made of the most intricate designs, with light lavender outlines to create flattering designs across the shined, sea-green armor. It made me wonder if it was as tough as it looked on the woman who wore it. Her whole left arm was encased in it, along with her right forearm, a vast majority of her legs, and the area beneath her breasts...which made me question whether she wanted to keep them. Beneath her armor was a pair of maroon leggings, looking very thick and elegant from where I was as she stood. Her top was that of a light blue collared shirt, looking very thick as well in wool. Her somber eyes were quick to look to us, with a piercing brown. Her hair was its own character, with rounded pigtails along her shoulders with side plates pressing down to keep her hair very straight and flat on her head. Her bangs reminded me that the shape of a bell, the ends curving outwards to rest on top of her eyebrows. She seemed very stern from her appearance, but then again I wasn't a good judge of character. 

Beside her sitting in the main center chair was an aged man, probably around his forties or early fifties. He was dressed in somewhat a single outfit, though it seemed he was wearing some kind of overalls with the symbol of Hyrule as a pendent at the center of his chest. His hood draped around his back and shoulders, and his black-gloved hands rested on the table in a tense state as the man's dark, gray eyes caught wind of us approaching. He sported a short mohawk and a goatee with both gray hair. Beneath his bulky outfit must've been armor no doubt, but despite these two looking so tough, the third figure in the second chair was of completely different character. 

Immediately, this younger man was much weaker in physical appearance, but his much kept hair and sophisticated manner of sitting straight showed me this individual had class. With patterned leggings beneath his customized pants and clean boots were just the start and I grown curious of what he was holding in each leather-crafted pouch attached to the rim of his pants. His collared blue shirt, lavender vest and ribboned, navy scarf were enough to give away that this man was not even remotely prepared to fight in any battle field. Even his dark jacket was made of smooth material that I was unsure of what it was made of. His hair was very light and rested loosely on his head and kept out of the way of his pointed ears. His bracelet kept itself firm on his wrist as he lifted his hand to adjust his glasses. 

So, two Hylians and one human that was the woman. Interesting bunch and immediately I figured this was not just a random gathering. If their fixed eyes didn't give it away, well certainly it was the way they presented themselves. 

"This is the couple I've told you about," Telma gestured to us.

"Duo. You mean duo," I instantly remarked, raising a brow. 

"Hmm, yes," Telma replied, raising a brow with the hint of a smirk. Jeezes, Telma. 

"So they are, huh?" The aged man stood up, and suddenly approached to stand before Link and me. I swiftly tensed, but all Link did was look up to the tall man, and smile.

"Link at your service," Link replied firmly, saluting with three fingers. 

The man blinked, looked between the two of us, and began to chuckle, "When Telma was explaining to us about the saviors of Hyrule, this is certainly wasn't what I was expecting. A young Hylian and a young Gerudo woman. Certainly, a sight to see."

"Interesting bunch yourselves," Link commented, raising a brow. 

"Heh, sharp kid," the man thumbed as he looked to Telma. 

"Honestly, I was expecting better," the female in armor suddenly waved a hand indifferently to the side, her eyes staring straight at Link and me. 

"You better watch what you say," I promptly snapped, catching her attention. 

"Obviously," she began, "he is the one with people skills, and is much more approachable. You on the other hand, a much more of an effort to befriend and rely on him to do the talking. Makes you wonder who really is saving Hyrule-"

"Whoa, Elysia!" Link snapped his hand on my arm that was trying to reach back to grab an arrow. I was so going to fling it at her face. I mean I was all for befriending women faster than men....if they weren’t so high of themselves I mean.

"Obviously yes, because he is the savior, not me!" I hissed as Link pulled me back. I snapped my arm away, and crossed my arms again, glaring to the female, "At least I know that the point of armor is to shield your body... _ALL_ of your body."

"...What did you say?" The female narrowed her eyes, and it wasn't until I noticed she too had a sword attached to her left hip. I could see her fingers twitching at her side, "This armor was especially crafted for me, and insulting it is a grave mistake." 

"Let me guess, a man made it for you, looking at its design," I coolly replied. She glared further. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Easy, easy!" the aged man swiftly held onto the female swinging wrist, and her unsheathed sword clattered onto the table from her open grip. The scholar swiftly jerked back as he hugged his book to him from the sudden movement. Telma swiftly spread her arms in between as Link held me firmly in his grasp, as if the table would not be enough to hold us back. My hand jabbed an arrow to the female's direction, the tip shining from the candlelight of the lanterns around as I held the body of it in my grip. 

"Well this is certainly a way to introduce each other," Telma sighed heavily, but then her face turned grim, "Apologize, the both of you."

"She insulted me," the female and I stated in unison, pointing to each other while still being gripped. 

"Apologize, now," Telma announced with her fists on her hips.

"Elysia.." Link roughly stated. With an exhale I stopped struggling, and dropped my arrow back in my quiver, knowing I was not going to win here. He let me go as the female was released as well, and shielded her sword once again in its compartment. 

"Go on," Telma pressured, glaring to the two of us. Jeezes it felt like I was being scolded again.

"...Sorry," I replied first as I looked to the female, gritting my teeth beneath my lips. 

"I apologize as well," the female replied, holding her armored hand out to me. I looked to it, and I knew if I didn't shake it Link would not let it go. With a quirk of my lips, I reached and gripped her hand, shaking it, but as she stared to me, we both knew this light confrontation was not behind us.

One thing was insulting me, but insinuating I was not good for anything and that I needed to depend on Link for stuff was another. She seemed much too sharp for her sense of talk, and immediately I caught the male gender off of her which proved why she was very brash and arrogant in her talk.

"So why the gathering?" Link cleared his throat, trying to loosen the tension as the woman and I let go. 

"Oh, right," Telma nodded, and rested a hand on the table. Everyone that had been sitting sat down appropriately again, the woman leaning against the wall as Link and I held our own stand on the opposite side of the table. "I would to introduce you to Auru (the aged man), Ashei (the woman), and Shad (the young man). Rusl is also part of this group, but has already spoken with us about his next plan."

"Wait, Rusl? Plan for what?"

"Link, I would like to recruit you for the Resistance of Hyrule." So Rusl was already a part of this. Interesting.

"The Resistance?" Link questioned again.

"Yes, a group dedicated to saving Hyrule," Telma replied, "Your determination and swordsmanship would be a great contribution to our cause, and it will comfort to know you are here protecting Hyrule." 

"What about Elysia?" Link darted his eyes to me, then back to Telma. Telma seemed to be debating in her head, and that vastly annoyed me. Honestly.

"Elysia's mark on the art of archery is remarkable, but-"

"Honestly, I don't care," I waved a hand indifferently, making Telma and Link shoot glances at me, "I'm here to help Link, not the rest of you." The woman simply ignored my remark while Auru rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. Shad on the other hand was fiddling with the corner of his large book, quirking his mouth.

"Elysia, it's not that we don't see you fitting in, its-" Telma replied.

"No, I know what it is: it’s recruiting those to protect Hyrule, and simply, I don't have the spirit to do it; I actually condemn you for your smart move." I rolled my eyes again as I straightened my tunic, "Right now I'm interested in looking for the Mirror of Twilight rather than joining your fancy club." 

"The Mirror?" Link and I shifted our eyes to Auru, who had straightened up in his seat. His dark eyes looked to us as I nodded briefly, "Why are you looking for that object?"

"We...have reason to believe it will lead to driving the Twilight away," Link commented carefully. "Do you know where it's located?" 

"...Indeed, I do," Auru replied. He paused for a moment, but gathered his words, "It is located in the Gerudo Desert." The moment he finished, my feet doubled in weight, and my hands turned to stone at my sides. My eyes widened to Auru who was looking to the table in thought, with his other two comrades unaware of my sudden realization: we were going to go to the Gerudo Desert.

"Elysia," Link motioned forward.

"Where in the Gerudo Desert?" I commanded, moving forward as I pressed my body against the table. 

Auru looked up to me, blinking but cautious of my sudden interest, "In the Arbiter's Grounds." My eyes narrowed as I looked down to my hands resting on the table. Gerudo Desert, it was in the Gerudo Desert.

"The Arbiter's Grounds?" Link shifted his eyes to Auru. 

"It was a prison built to house the most ruthless and savage criminals in all the lands of Hyrule. Long ago, the Mirror of Twilight was used to punish, execute and banish the inhabitants of the prison, but since then the prison has been abandoned."

"And the Mirror?”

"I'm unsure, but there have been unsettling vibes coming from the Gerudo Desert. There are creatures I've never seen, and it makes me wonder whether it has something to do with the Mirror itself."

"We need to go," I quickly suggested. 

"Can we talk outside, Elysia?" Telma tugged at my arm. I gazed to her, seeing her eyes narrow, "Alone?" She let go and began to walk away, and hesitantly I followed behind her. I could feel the stares behind my back, but then I relaxed slightly to hear Link talking to the three individuals. 

Outside, the air was cold and I shivered as I crossed my arms on my chest. Telma stood in front of me. Her hand pressed the door closed at her right, and her eyes shifted to look to me. I could only wonder what she wanted to talk to me about, but I could only guess. She began to speak. 

"Perhaps this is not the best thing to do," she began. No, I was right. Great.

"What do you mean? The Mirror is there-"

"Link can venture on his own to retrieve it no doubt," Telma replied sternly.

My teeth gritted, "There is no way I'm staying here."

"It is not the matter whether you can, it is that you _shouldn't_ go," Telma pointed a finger to the ground, her eyes locked onto mine, "I know you want to go, but you are not going just for the mere sake of retrieving that object." 

"...Okay so what if I just happen to...run...into someone," I shrugged indifferently. "It's not that big of a deal. What’s the problem?"

"The problem is...is that you're going to set aside what is needed to be done, which is why it is best for you to not-"

"No, that's not fair," I snapped instinctively. "You are not the boss of me to tell me what to do. I am a grown woman, who can make her own decisions of whether to go back or not. You did not take care of me, so you have no right to feel any amount of parental power to me."

"Elysia, that is not the point! I do not want to find you harmed or disappointed because you want to go back to regain what was lost. Going back to that will be a grave mistake!" Telma shouted, gesturing her open fingers to me. "You will jeopardize the chance to eliminate the Twilight, and that is the last thing we need for Hyrule."

"Which is why you didn't recruit me, I get it!" I hissed back, jabbing a finger to her, "So why do you care if I go or not??"

“Because I care for you. I understand why you want to go back, to search for Ineza, but if you trek back down that road, you will meet nothing but disappointment and sorrow. Elysia, this is not the right thing to do,” Telma responded.

“No, there is no way I’m staying when I have the chance to go back,” I shook my head angrily, “I’ll go by myself if I have to. I don’t know what it is you’re hiding from me, but I’m going to find out about Ineza myself-“

“It’s not about Ineza!” Telma quickly replied, his eyes firm to me.

“Then what is it?” I almost yelled.

“.....It’s about Link,” Telma sighed, almost whispering her answer.

My eyes narrowed, my eyebrows scrunching definitively, “Excuse me? What does Link have to do with anything?”

“If you go........” Telma rose her head up to me, “you are going to break him.”

“...I don’t understand,” I replied.

“If you go, Elysia, and you find Ineza,” Telma replied again, “...you’re going to abandon him in the desert.”

My mouth slightly dropped, “How the hell can you possibly know that?”

“Because you _are_ going to...if you see her,” Telma sighed again, pushing her hand against the door to support herself. I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped when I saw Telma shake her head, “Once you see her......you’re not going to want to let her go. You’re going to leave Link......I am so sure of it. That look in your eyes.....you are going to choose your home over Hyrule. This is why I did not want to recruit you for the Resistance. In the short amount of time I have known you, and heard about you from Renado...”

My eyes dropped as I gritted my teeth, unsure of what to say now. If what Telma said was true....could it be I would leave Link behind? The possibility of finding Ineza, but at what cost would it be? Would I truly leave Link? Was my desperation that visible?

“Link is our best chance of recovering from this Twilight raid, and he cares deeply for you. Elysia, if you go, you are going to hurt the savior of Hyrule.”

“That’s....that’s preposterous,” I quickly argued, “You can’t know that. You can’t. Link and I, we’re comrades, but we’re not-“

“Just because you’re comrades means you cannot care for each other?” Telma cut me off, giving me a perplexed look, “Do you not care for Link?”

“No, I mean yes! I do care for Link-“

“Perhaps...not as much as he cares about you,” Telma softly replied, rubbing her shoulder.

“Link cares about everyone,” I defended.

“But you are traveling with him. You don’t believe you’ve created a bond with him up until now?” I gritted my teeth, turning away as I gripped the front of my bangs with my hand. 

_“Help me stop Zant. Follow me, and stay by my side. I will protect you this time. I swear to it....I need you, Elysia.”_

Jeezes no. NO. I do not need this right now.

“B-But I’m so close.......” I pressed a hand to my mouth, looking to the brick wall. My body was casted underneath the shadow of the building holding Telma’s Bar, with the moonlight hitting the opened space at my left. I shook my head to and fro, feeling my hair moving across my back in a pirouetting pattern. 

“You need to sacrifice the thing you want the most for the greater good,” Telma replied. There was silence, but she cleared her throat, “You’re right, I do not have any power to influence your decisions...but I am trying to make you see the error you might commit when you go.” The door to her bar opened, and there was a creak until it closed. I gritted my teeth as I stood outside alone, wanting to smash my head against the wall. This is absurd, this was something I’ve longed to do, and now that I got the chance to do it....people were ruining it already. 

Call me selfish, or call me needy, but this was a wish since I was left in Ordon when I was nine. For crying out loud, I was set to do this the moment I realized Ineza wasn’t going back to get me; fifteen years of planning this, and I was so close, ready to feel the burn of the sun on my skin, and the rolling hills of sand underneath my feet. Surely, surely Link would not leave me here.

“Elysia.” I closed my eyes as I gripped my bangs again, not wanting to turn around to face Link. The door closed beside him, and he did not make a move to approach me. I merely waited as I looked into the darkness of my eyes, wanting to do something, but I was so unsure of what to do now that I was here. I was a step away from heading to the place I have longed to see since I was a kid. Was Link going to stop me?

“Elysia, are you alright?”

“...I’m fine,” I replied clearing my throat as I opened my eyes gently, and looked to the ground at my feet. 

“You don’t look fine to me,” Link replied a few seconds later. “Is it about....your home?”

I bit the back of my bottom lip, shutting my eyes once more, “.....That’s where the Mirror is.”

“I know that something else is on your mind,” Link replied once more, a bit more sternly. Did Telma inform him? I honestly lost track of time of how long ago she had gone back inside. Jeezes, I seriously needed to start keeping myself together.

“If there is...?” I slightly turned my head, able to make out the silhouette of Link’s feet.

“I have no right to stop you, except ask you this question,” Link began, “Why are you going?”

I gazed away forward again, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. This was it; he was really asking me this. He must’ve known or guessed certain things were going to go in my mind. Was he not going to let me go? After all that we had been through, I was certain Link could make it without me just fine, but......there was something different now between us. There was a bond, a strange relationship forming that kept us together. What was it? I couldn’t tell what it was, or even begin to give it a name. We cared for each other in our own kind of manner, and yet we held onto each other’s strengths to keep us going. I had agreed to follow Link to stop Zant, but how true were my words now?

However, Telma was right. There was something much larger than us now, regarding about the greater good of Hyrule. This was not about searching for my home or Ineza, even though I knew I had every right to choose what I wanted. What did I want now? It seemed so unfair to choose between Link and Ineza if I happened to find her. _If_. If I found her, there was the chance I still wouldn’t. Was she still even alive? I wasn’t sure. There was a chance, but it seemed so slim comparing it now.

“Elysia, tell me.” I felt Link right behind me, his hand reaching to cup my elbow. “Be honest with me, please.”

“....I can’t say right now,” I replied, “I’m going with you to find the Mirror but......”

“....I understand,” Link nodded gently from behind. “It is your decision to make, and I won’t stop you. What you decide to do once we’re there is up to you.”

“You’re not going to stop me..?” I slowly turned my head.

Link shook his head, “No, it is not right of me to do. You’ve wanted to go back since the very beginning, and for me to even consider stopping you is unjust. You make your own decisions because I doubt you will let a man sway you of your choices.” Link let go of my arm as he inhaled, “Go for the right reasons though. That’s all I can ask.” Link began to head back inside the bar as I looked after him, and my gaze dropped once more as it closed behind him.

“Hmmmm~ Seems like you have a predicament.” My eyes gradually opened to look beneath me, seeing Midna hovering above the ground, and her large yellow eyes looking up to me.

“You knew the Mirror was going to be in the Gerudo Desert,” I replied woefully. 

Midna hummed, “No....but I had a hunch.” My back hit against the wall as I groaned slightly, and felt myself sliding down. My bottom hit the brick floor as I gripped my bent knees, looking at my feet as Midna hovered over my head, and rested her arms on top of the bun of hair. “What’s the problem? I thought you would be excited.”

“I’m so close....and yet people are trying to persuade me to choose otherwise,” I replied in a heavy tone, rubbing my face with a hand.

“Hmm...honestly, just do whatever you want,” Midna softly replied.

“...Do whatever I want...” I quirked my mouth in a frown, “If only it was that simple now.” 

“You won’t know until you find out,” Midna yawned, digging her clawed hands into my hair. I blushed slightly from the touch, but said nothing as my arms danced in shivers. I rested my chin on my knees as I merely closed my eyes once more. If only everything was as simple as before....I would’ve left Link in a heartbeat...

“Hey.” I jumped swiftly in place, shooting my eyes up to look at Link had come outside again. He closed the door behind him, and signaled me to stand, “Come on, we leave in the morning, but I believe it’s time for me to pay up.”

“Pay up? For what?” I raised a brow as I looked up to him, feeling Midna leave my hair and sink back into the ground. I looked to my left, but stood as I dusted the bottom of my tunic off.

“Hmm? I thought I owed you one hundred arrows,” Link smirked gently. “Did you forget?”

“....Oh.....no but....” I replied as I rubbed the back of my curls.

“C’mon, it will cheer you up,” Link smiled widely as he gestured me to follow. I blinked, but followed behind him as he began to walk up the steps. 

The night had completely emptied the streets of the Castle Town, with all the stalls cleaned off of their products and the servers most likely sleeping in their beds. Several cats and dogs roamed along the alleyways at our sides, but we kept a main course to walk in the straight path that led to the main heart of the place.

We approached the fountain that flowed with the water from Zora’s Domain, the liquid glittering from the moonlight’s rays. It looked like a million stars dancing to a mystic tune, making me stop and admire the sight for a few more seconds until Link began to walk to the left. I followed behind him once more, seeing he was heading to a large building of stone, seeming to be of two stories. In the front on top of the door was a sign indicating it was indeed a weaponry shop. What surprised me was that there was still light illuminating from inside.

Link walked to the door and knocked while I stood beside him, “You think they’re really going to be selling stuff at this time of hour?”

“Hey, it’s worth a shot,” Link shrugged. I shook my head slightly, but was utterly surprised to find the door fling open, and a man of high class stand in front of the entrance. He was of thin build, and had the finest clothes I had ever seen, aside from Shad’s. His eyebrow rose to stare at Link and me, and what irritated me was that he took a full look of us.

“Can I help you?” the man asked flatly, wrinkling his nose.

“We’re here to buy some arrows,” Link commented.

“....Sorry, but I simply cannot let you in with that attire,” the man suddenly announced. “If you would like to come inside, you must dress appropriately.”

“It’s either this, or we go in naked,” I flushed slightly, scoffing.

“.....Good night,” the man suddenly withdrew himself and closed the door on us, making our hair fly back from our face. 

I stared in disbelief as Link hummed, stroking his chin, “....Well that was rude.”

“You know how it feels to be me for once,” I scoffed again, turning around from the door and walking to the middle of the stone yard once more.

“What do you mean?” Link asked behind me as I quirked my mouth, turning my head to look at him.

“That’s how I was always treated in Ordon, if yo haven’t noticed,” I replied, looking down the pathway we had arrived from. “We might as well go back.”

“No, hold on,” Link replied as he ponted to the left of us, toward a large wooden store, behind some tables it seemed. I looked along the entrance to see a bright light was lit from within, with the rays of light illuminating from the crevices of the door. On top of it was a sign, though I was unsure what it said. It looked like rough writing. 

“It’s worth checking out,” Link commented as he began to walk, “But...I have to ask. What did you mean that’s how you were treated in Ordon?”

“It was not the first time Sera insulted me by how I looked when I wanted to go buy something at her store,” I replied, “Which is why I always caught my fish instead of buying them like everyone else.”

“Oh...I see,” Link blinked, looking ahead, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

I shrugged, scratching the side of my head, “Nothing you can do about it now.”

“Hmm...right,” Link replied as we approached the door, and Link knocked twice, “Are you open?” There was a set of heavy footsteps approaching, and the door opened with a slight struggle. It swung open, but instead of looking at a man, my eyes caught sight of the small Goron boy in front of us, and his large eyes gazing up to us. He was past half our size, and had such a small build compared to his grown self like the rest of the Gorons we’ve seen. What made it very curious was why he was even here.

“Hello,” Link smiled warmly, “Do you happen to sell arrows here?”

“Yes, we do,” the Goron youngling smile, nodding energetically. “My father does, and he is upstairs.” I blinked in surprised of his reply; this Goron had excellent vocabulary, compared to the others in Death Mountain. Perhaps it was the setting he was in, but it wasn’t that long ago that Death Mountain was restored. Maybe it was his father that taught him. 

“Please, come inside,” the Goron boy gestured. Link and I walked in as the youngling closed the door, and pointed to the spiraling staircase at the end of the large, open room. 

“Thank you,” Link replied kindly as we both began to head up the stone steps, holding onto the iron railing. As we walked up, I looked down to the Goron boy who had settling himself in his place in the open area below, and seemed to be fiddling with some containers of oil. The large fire of the lantern below lit almost the whole house, but as we neared the top, the light began to fade off into the ambiance of the night. 

Ahead of the stone corridor was an open balcony leading outside, and as we neared we could hint out the silhouette of a large, mighty Goron with his back facing us. Link cleared his throat gently, but the Goron did not turn around. Instead it continued to look out ahead, his arms crossed on the bulky build of his chest.

“Welcome visitors,” the Goron replied. Link and I shared a glance, but we shrugged as we continued our way and headed outside to stand in the balcony with the Goron. Once out here, I looked to the large figure, but then my eyes directed around to look at the Castle Town before us. It looked so much better from up here, and I could only wonder how it looked like when it was daytime. Surely there would be so many things to spot. 

My eyes directed to the side, but I noticed both the Goron and Link were not staring below us, but right in front of us. I followed suite, and realized that they were staring toward Hyrule Castle, and the large, golden shield placed around it. In the midst of our time here, I had forgotten all about, but did Link too?

“Something wicked awaits within the Hyrule Castle,” the Goron replied firmly, his eyes intent and pointed, “I fear that if this continues, there will be no Hyrule to protect.” His eyes turned around, but they had to double take when he saw Link and I side by side, “Oh....Brother and Sister. I did not expect you to be here.”

“You know us?” I raised a brow.

“Yes. The Gorons in the mines have talked much about you, and what you had done for us. I thank you,” the Goron bowed his head, “What brings you to my home? Anything is at your disposal.”

“We wanted to know if you sold some arrows,” Link replied next.

“Ah, yes I do,” the Goron nodded, “As much arrows as you’d like.” Though, his face turned grim, and his eyes looked back to the castle, “Tell me Brother, how long you think this will continue on?”

“Soon, the Twilight will be rid of. I promise you that,” Link nodded reassured.

“Alas, I can only hope so,” the Goron began as his eyes gazed toward the twin towers of Hyrule Castle, “This sense of ill worries me, for not only the fate of myself is at stake, but of everyone else in this town. They all seemed to ignore what has befallen onto their beloved castle, but I do not believe it is for bad intentions. Why would anyone want to know that one day, they too will fall as did their royal home? It is an unsettling thought; perhaps that is why they disregard it because that is the only way to cope with it.” The Goron sighed as Link gazed to him in thought. 

As I stood behind him, my eyes gazed over to the castle yet again, and the pit of my stomach kicking in unnerving stomps. Everyone really was in danger, but it was until I realized that this really affected....everyone. Everyone in Hyrule was in danger, and as upsetting it was, I could not shake the chance of meeting Ineza. The chance was so slim, but it seemed Telma was right; In order to save Hyrule, and help Link in his quest, I had to set aside my own goals to accomplish this. The more I thought about it, I recognized that Link too was sacrificing everything in his will to save Hyrule, and Telma saw that that she needed to recruit him for the Resistance. Link did not love anything more than to save the lands, which is why he was able to do such great things in the world. Was Ineza, my home, preventing me from doing great things too? This...was a scary thought.

Ever since I was a child, had this notion of being home again kept me from accomplishing great things for the past fifteen years? I didn’t know how to answer. What confused me more now was Telma’s words regarding to Link. My eyes caught sight of Link, seeing him chatting with the Goron that my ears did not bother to register it. His blond locks shined white from the moon’s rays, with his eyes glistening so bright that indeed they were the stars themselves, wound up and bonded to create this magnificent sight on his face. Was it possible, was it remotely possible that Link cared so deeply about me that he would stop his quest from saving Hyrule? 

No, that is absolutely absurd, but why did Telma insist that if I left him, I would break him? I wasn’t sure. I was so unsure of everything now. 

“I will show you the arrows downstairs. Follow me,” the Goron broke my trance as he began to walk down the stone corridor. 

“Hey, Elysia?” My eyes shot beside me, seeing Link staring at me in a concerned daze. I swallowed roughly, rubbing my cheeks as I cleared my throat. “Are you alright?”

My eyes shot toward the patterned barrier, and then back to Link, “Yeah...I’m fine.” Link seemed unconvinced as he waved something to the Goron, and turned back to face me. I gritted my teeth as I turned my head away, but I jumped in place to feel Link step in front of me, and cradle the side of my jaw in his fingers.

“Hey...” I blinked slowly, slowly shifting my eyes to the corners as I looked to Link before me, “Everything is going to be alright....I promise.”

“I really wish you could stop making promises,” I replied lowly, keeping my arms at my sides.

“Why is that?” 

“Because I can’t make promises with you,” I replied back, exhaling deeply.

Link paused for a moment, but removed his hand from my chin and instead squeezed my shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go get you some arrows.” He hooked his arm around my shoulders, and began to turn me away from the castle, but even as we began to walk away, I could feel the enormous sight weighing down my shoulders, and crushing my lungs against each other. I was so unsure of everything now...


	33. Deepest Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter was sitting here and I said "......You're done bro. You're so done." Took freaking forever, but FINALLY we're getting things rolling! Thanks so much for the support guys, I can't thank you enough! Again, I'm sorry about the hold up, but here is your reward. Enjoy~
> 
> Be sure to check out my journal in dA to check for updates. Until then, take care!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Leslie (:

THE NEXT DAY:

We were standing out on the bridge of the town's grounds. The plains were soft with green hair, and the dewdrops of the morning fog were beginning to give the surface a lime shine. We had packed all that was necessary onto the two set of horses that were settled near the entrance of the opened gates. It was Epona with Link and I prepared on her saddle and Auru on his own steed. The two horses seemed ready to venture out, but at the moment we were double checking we had extra supplements, water, and the new set of clothes given to us by Telma for the desert. When she did, I couldn't help but hug the cloak that was deemed mine, able to feel its heavy silk to prevent me from roasting in the sun. It brought this distant memory to me, but I shook the thought out as I returned myself to what was at hand. 

My eyes glanced to Telma who stood before us, with her back facing the Castle Town. Her arms were crossed under her hefty chest, her eyes sharp and bright as she examined us. She spoke to Auru and granted him a safe trip to and back of the desert, making me curious if he was coming along with us. Once Auru gave her a reassured nod, Telma walked a bit our way and placed her hands on her hips when she looked up to us. 

Ever since with the discussion we had back in her bar, I avoided her all together when I had my fresh arrows in arm. I thanked Link for keeping up his bargain, but I wasn’t as satisfied as I thought I would be. It was probably because my whole mood was ruined about the Gerudo Desert. However, now that I _was_ going….I still was unsure of how I should be feeling. The thought of running into Ineza, and unknowing what to do when it _did_ happen twisted my stomach in uncomfortable squeezes.

"You two be careful now. I would hate to suspect that something happened to you along the way," Telma replied. Her eyes caught sight of mine, and her eyes softened a bit, "Remember what's most important…you two." I simply nodded briefly, looking away as Link blinked, but gazed back to Telma.

"We'll be safe," Link replied. I was expecting him to say, "We'll be back soon"...jeezes.

"Of course, honey. Take care; the desert is a dangerous place, with sandstorms and exceedingly high temperatures. The clothes I lent you will protect you definitely against the sun, but be prepared to face any threats along the way."

"Thank you, Telma. See you soon," Link nodded.

"Let's head out," Auru announced as he began to lead his large, black horse forward, directing Epona to follow. "Farewell, Telma!" Telma smiled as she waved back to Link's wave, though I kept myself quiet and looked ahead instead. 

As we began to make our way through the plains of the Hyrule, I remembered the path that Auru was taking. It seemed we were heading to the direction of Lake Hylia, though I couldn't be certain at this moment. We seemed to be making good progress considering we galloped the horses for a good while, and made them walk for a good hour before rushing them again. 

I was becoming a little unsettling being so quiet behind Link, but I already didn't make a good first impression for Auru to talk to. He seemed to have noticed my quiet state, but didn't press the matter to me while Link politely answered his questions about how long we had been traveling and what we have accomplished. There was one point where Link was describing about how we handled the Goron Mines, though he made it seem like it was smoother than what we had faced. I immediately nudged him on his back, making him wince while Auru smirked, looking between the two of us. 

"I don't believe she's agreeing with what you're saying," Auru replied. Link turned his head to me, looking at me with a deadpanned expression. 

"It wasn’t as easy as he's making it sound to be," I replied firmly, gripping onto the back of his tunic and gazing forward again. 

"The point is...we handled it better than we had expected," Link cleared his throat. "Though I'm curious, how have you come to know Rusl?"

"Heh, Rusl boy. After all these years of knowing him, he hasn't changed," Auru replied, stroking his chin. "Rusl and I crossed paths one day when we were in our teens, and have long since dreamt of a peaceful place for Hyrule. Rusl was always getting himself into trouble, and I had to help the lad out."

"Oh, so he was a troublemaker?" Link chuckled.

"He was, until he met his wife Uli. You could say they met in the oddest of circumstances, with her having to help him up when he had fallen from his horse when he passed by her. One look at her, and the man was hit with "her beauty"...or at least that's what he tells me," Auru commented, gesturing an open hand to us, "Always a kind-hearted man, so it didn't surprise me when he wanted in on the cause of protecting Hyrule."

"So the Resistance has been around for a while," Link hummed. 

"Yes, and we are glad to hear you join our ranks," Rusl smiled, though his eyes glanced over to me, "Alas, we hope to recruit your comrade here." 

"I wouldn't bet on it..." I replied gently, scratching the back of my head. Yeah, not with Telma’s words still haunting at the back of my head. She was right at least.

"I believe your bow and arrows can buy you a ticket in," Auru commented, "I hear you have remarkable aim."

“Don’t find yourself on the other end of it, or it’ll be the last thing you see,” I simply commented.

“Excuse her statement. She doesn’t take kindly to men,” Link replied.

“Oh, then how come she’s traveling with you?” Auru raised a brow, but then smirked slightly, “Are you a special case?”

“Don’t. Push. It,” I quickly darted my eyes to Auru, narrowing them vastly.

Auru chuckled loudly however, catching Link off-guard, “She’s got spunk. I like that. Reminds me somewhat of Ashei.”

“Don’t even start,” I scoffed, crossing my arms sourly as I hunched my shoulders up to hide my neck. Jeezes, thinking about her brash attitude…I wanted to hit her. So badly. 

“We’ll warm up to her in some way. That’s how it started with all of us,” Auru replied. “Ready to gallop the horses again?”

“Of course,” Link nodded as he gripped Epona’s reins, “Hold on, Elysia.” I did so, trying to not roll my eyes as Auru and Link set course to run the horses across the plains.

As we continued our way throughout the valley, I was wondering where we were going now with Auru in the lead again. It didn’t seem he was taking the same way Link and I had taken to get to Lake Hylia, but the moment we began to stride the horses downhill, I knew that’s where we were headed. It turns out, Auru had another way to get to Lake Hylia, but with so many thick trees and bushes, it was hard to maneuver around. The sun was set high at the sky at this point, and I knew we didn’t have much time left if we continued our pace. Still, I waited patiently with dodgy eyes, making sure nothing would jump out and attack us. Alas, we made it to the bottom of the valley and I could hear the sound of water easily wavering nearby. As we came out of the thick forest, I blinked to find ourselves before the bank of the Lake Hylia.

The whole body of water glittered once more that reminded me much of Link’s eyes. Auru led his large horse to the right as we began to follow, noticing that he was leading through a small marsh to past the entrance of Lanayru’s shrine. I swiftly looked away from the sight, cringing as I remembered our last encounter inside it. It was a miracle all of us survived honestly. 

“So you have been here before,” Auru commented in front as he began to lead his horse across the bridge that lay on the water. I grew worried that the horses would drop the full weight of the crossing, but I was relieved to find it sturdy than I anticipated. We began to cross plains of lands, and I noticed that there was some sort of large funhouse in the middle of the lake. It seemed that’s where we were going, but I was proven wrong as Auru maneuvered his horse to the right again, and began to lead to the large patch of land. In tow, Link led Epona right beside his horse, and we began to disembark when Auru hopped off his horse and grabbed its reins. 

The platforms of land hovered right over the body of water below us. Auru led his horse gently across the land and began to walk up this very steep hill of grass that seemed to lead to some sort of tall stone tower. I blinked to it, and rose my eyes up to the very top to suspect that everything could be seen from there. To top it all off, there was a ladder leading straight upwards, and my worst guess was that Auru was going to make us climb to the very top. 

Auru stopped a distance away from the tower, gripped his supplies from the saddle of his horse and dropped it on the ground. Link and I began to do the same, lessening the weight on Epona. She seemed thrilled to have everything off except for the saddle. Auru smiled as he gestured to us to follow him, and was walking toward the tower.

“I shall show you where your travels will lead you,” Auru replied. Sure enough we reached the tower, and Auru began to climb upwards, making me sigh in defeat.

“Do you want to go next?” Link asked me.

“No…..I’ll be slow as heck. You go,” I motioned as I ran a hand through my bangs. Link smirked gently as he shrugged, but began to grip onto the wooden ladder to climb. Waiting for a few seconds, I followed suite as I refused to look back down when I was halfway of this tall structure. It took at least about five minutes for all of us to reach the top, and when I did, I immediately sunk my fingers into the concrete floor of the top, rolling myself onto the building to make sure I did not fall back. Link helped me up as I stood, briefly looking over the edge to see the long drop below us. God, the hardest thing is going to be going back down now. 

“Over there,” Auru replied as Link and I faced his direction, and saw him pointing with two fingers to the land that was outstretched in the very distance. It was very hard to estimate how far this land away, but I would have to guess at least two days of travel, just to reach the beginnings of the desert. My eyes took in the whole horizon of creamy sand, with the breakage of platforms spreading cracks among the ground. From here, I could only guess they were much larger up-close. 

“The Gerudo Desert,” Link replied. I was unsure whether he looked to me or not, but I was powered by the sight to even pay attention. This place was so far away, and I could only wonder how long it would take to get there. Jeezes, I could feel my heart fighting in my throat, to leave my body and make a run for the wonderful sight. 

“Indeed. Don’t you feel it, this ominous wrenching feelings coming from there?” Auru hummed lowly in thought, placing his large hands on his straight hips, “Surely, this Mirror has caused some distress. Are you sure you want to travel there? Who knows what evils and enemies lurk.” Auru turned his gaze to us, but Link nodded for the two of us, his hand on his side.

“It is a duty to protect Hyrule no matter what the cost is,” Link replied. Auru turned to look to me, but I merely nodded slowly in approval of Link’s words. Auru seemed unconvinced however by the unsure quirk of his mouth, but he looked to Link again.

“Then there is your destination,” Auru pointed to the very far distance of the desert. Our eyes followed his gesture, and noticed a very tall structure that lay on the soft hills of sand. It was a structure of tall pillars, though I was unsure of what they were made of. It looked very ancient, with some stone structure on top of each pillar looking like a set of wings. They all formed around to make the pattern of a circle.

“The path leading to this prison has probably become impassable at this point, but if you are sure to go through with your quest, then I can help you,” Auru replied.

“How so?” Link questioned.

Auru pointed down this time, looking down to the lake as we copied. He was directing our focus to the funhouse how now that laid dead center in the large body of water. Funny how I didn’t notice it until now. But why was Auru pointing to it? Was it going to help us in some way to get to the Gerudo Desert? I was confused to say the least.

“A man named Fyer runs an amusement ride of sorts there. Give him this letter, and he shall help you get to the Gerudo Desert,” Auru began, making Link take hold of a piece of parchment the man had pulled out of his chest pocket. Auru chuckled though, and looked down to the funhouse with his eyes flashing in recognition of a memory, “See, long ago, I saved this man’s life, and now he cannot refuse me if I ask a favor. If you leave the rest up to Fyer, all should go well.”

“But, how will...what?” Link asked, obviously confused.

“You’ll see when you get there. Be sure to take the supplies you need, and leave Epona here with me. I shall wait for your return; I do have faith that you will restore order in the Gerudo Desert,” Auru began. “I wish you luck.”

“Thanks, Auru. To you as well,” Link smiled as he rolled the piece of paper up into his tunic, “Let’s go, Elysia.” I headed to the edge, gripping onto the ladder tightly that my knuckles turned to white hammers. I began to leisurely make my way down, looking up to see Link giving me enough time to get a good two yards ahead. Finally, I touched the ground in relief with my hands, then stood back up again as I faced Link who hopped off near the bottom of the ladder. 

He looked up, waving to Auru as Auru waved back, “Take care, young protectors!” Link gestured me over as I walked behind him, seeing him approaching his dear steed that was grazing among the grass. Link stroked her long nose and mane as I headed to the supplies we had taken off her saddle prior to arriving. I began to gather my stuff, with food and water contained in pouches and bags. I then got the cloak Telma had lent me. I pressed the fabric against my face, feeling the soft texture firm and knit well. As a bonus, I also bought some tall sandals the very morning, knowing they would be fit for this kind of weather. Link seemed very hesitant on getting his own, but knowing I had already lived in such environment, he copied and bought some of his own.

I looked to Link who was gather his stuff now, making sure he had his effects on and ready, “Done?”

Link nodded, “Mhmm.” He turned to Epona, brushing her long ear, “We’ll be back soon.” I felt my lips mash against each other, unsure of his confident reply of the word “we”. Nevertheless, I waited for Link to take the lead, and I looked back briefly to see Epona watch us go as she picked up her head from grazing. I turned back forward, beginning to walk down the rolling patches of land that soon lead to the wooden bridge that swayed above the body of water beneath us. Link made it to the large patch of grassy land, his boots kissing the flowerbeds around as I followed behind him. We began to walk straight toward the wooden bridge we had passed moments before, and my golden orbs called the large colorful house in the middle of the large body of Hylia. 

“Back so soon?” My eyes darted to the right, looking to the body of water to see no one other than Zora Fayme swimming to our direction. She effectively swam with ease, creating ripples behind her. Her skin was luscious and misty, and brightened from the sun’s rays. Her eyes caught sight of us in our supplies, and she tilted her head curiously.

“Hello, Fayme,” Link smiled, waving a hand to her. “Didn’t think we would see you before we casted off.”

“Off? Where to?”

“The Gerudo Desert,” Link replied. “Though I don’t know when we’ll be back.”

“Oh, the desert? Sounds like an adventure,” Fayme replied, “Be sure to carry lots of water, but I can tell you’re set on your adventure.” Her eyes scanned over to me, and she smirked gently, “Of course, you won’t be going alone.”

“....” the corner of my eye twitched from the way she said it, but she only chuckled to herself, and looked to the two of us.

“Then we may see each other again,” Fayme replied, “I must head off as well, since it’s my round of protecting the Temple. Take care.” She smiled widely as she sunk herself under the water, making a splash behind her. I watched her go under the bridge we were walking across on the water, seeing her appear on the left side of it now, though she was going on a much faster rate toward the Lakebed Temple. 

One again, Link and I began to walk our way forward, and my eyes looked up to the large house before us. It was a very tall structure, though I could only wonder how it was holding itself together. The tiles on the roof were all layered on top of each other with all various colors of orange, blue, purple and pink. At the very stop was a large chimney of sorts. In front of the building was a large gaping hole, used as an entrance. It was shaped like an arc, with several flowers decorated around the wooden-outline of it. What kind of attraction was this?

Walking out of the entrance was a man of slumping proportions, instantly giving off the fact that he had a poor back. He was dressed with a slouching, green hat, a pink-diamond patterned shirt that only rested beneath his chest that showed off his muffin belly. His blue pants were stitched with hearts at the knees, and his feet were dressed in dark sandals. Instantly, he reminded me of the other fellow that was above the lake who was running the other attraction with the chickens. Could it be he and this Fyer were partners?

The man watched us approach, his sullen face unchanging with his blue lips parting open when we stood in front, “The _HEIGHT_ of excitement, the _THRILL_ of launching to the heavens, the very _PEAK_ of flying fantastication...It can be _YOURS_. Don’t be shy......take a _LEAP_ of _FAITH_.” Oh dear, this man was trying so hard.

“The note,” I nudged Link on his side. Link sweatdropped, but pulled out the note and handed it to the man named Fyer. Fyer’s drooping eye blinked, but he reached forward, and took the note gently from Link’s hand. He mumbled the words to himself, his eyes scanning downwards as he began to finish.

“Hrrm...from old Auru huh?” Fyer sighed, flicking his red, button nose with his thumb, “Guess I oughta do what the old coot says.” I blinked, looking to Link who grinned back to me; Auru must’ve saved his sorry butt good to just have Auru accept the note like that. “Oasis flight, right?”

“....What?” Link questioned, blinking. Though the man Fyer didn’t seem to hear him, and was walking up the steps as he entered the dark entrance. We watched from outside, suddenly hearing the sounds of loud metal clanking. After a few moments, it fell silent until Fyer stepped out again, and then he stepped aside and gestured with an opened hand to the dark entrance.

“So here you go, one of our secret options not available to the general public,” Fyer began. “This time’s all paid for.... _ONLY_ this time.” Link and I shared a glance, but with Link always determined, he walked first ahead as I hesitantly followed behind him. He shuffled his way into the darkness as I gripped his tunic from the side, my eyes unable to decipher anything in this dark void. Nothing could be seen, except for the bright light outside. 

“What is this?” Link questioned as he patted a hand forward, and it sounded....solid.

“Sweet sailing, buddies of mine. One for the oasis..... _FIRE IN THE HOLE_!”

“Wait, what?!” I whirled around, but before I could even comprehend what that meant, the whole floor rocked backwards, and I fell against Link as we both crashed onto the metal wall behind us. The whole structure began to wave back and forth like water, but the next second we began to hear music playing outside. There was the sound of a crane turning, and the next moment we began to be smashed against the ground of the heavy gravity. We seemed to be rising up in quick speed, though it didn’t last as we then hit the top of the metal ceiling, and fell back into the metal floor. I seemed to find myself curled up with Link in some kind of sphere, and I honestly could not find a comfortable position. 

“What the hell is going on?!” I barked, trying to sit up at least.

“.....Do you hear that?” Link questioned.

“Hear wha....” my eyes widened to catch the sound of something sizzling behind us. “......WAIT, is this-“ BOOOOOOOM. “LIIIIIIIIIIIINK!” Our bodies pressed together in midair as the powerful gunpowder shot us in remarkable speed. Further and higher we went as I only continued to scream with Link screaming along with me. We tumbled and hit each other as we rolled inside our sphere dome, unknowing where we were going. In the matter of seconds, the cannonball we were in began to descend in great speed, and I could only scream louder as I felt my arms slap around Link as he gripped onto my arms. 

“WE’RE GOING TO DIE!!!!” I hollered as the tears escaped my lids, flying across the air between us. Link grunted as he shut his eyes, the cannonball beginning to descend faster downwards. Holy shit, we were going to crash.

The impact was firm and loud, and the next second Link and I began to roll into each other, hanging on tightly as the sphere continued to reel itself forward on what felt like really soft dirt. The large ball began to slow gradually down, but our pants spoke a lot more of the treacherous fall we just had. There was stillness, and then the crack of the metal wall shot open to reveal a crack of bright light outside. Jeezes, where were we?

“Ow...” Link groaned from somewhere beside me, but to my ultimate misfortune, I felt him right beside my ear. “Should’ve known we would be shot out of a cannon-“

“Naa-aaah!” I whimpered, feeling my face flash bright red in the darkness. My ear twitched while my skin danced in delicious shivers, making me flail to push him off, “Ow, ow!” I felt something firm pressed against my side, and I reached down to feel the belt of his sword had got caught on the side of my tunic.

“Hold on!” Link whispered and reached down as he began to feel my side, but again I whimpered, squirming my legs in place. “Jeezes, what is it, Elysia?”

“Y-You’re too close!” I sighed shakily, cracking an eye open as I felt his cool breath dance along the tip of my ear. “G-Get off!”

“I’m trying!” Link fussed as he finally unlatched his belt around me, though he couldn’t get up, “You’re bow is going to choke me.” I gritted my teeth, wanting to hit myself as I reached up, and began to feel through Link’s hair. It was so soft, making me blush from the texture of it. My hand ran down, though I nearly jumped from the sudden hot exhale of his mouth on his palm. Jeezes, he was seriously too close for comfort.

“Around my neck,” Link replied, “behind me.” My hand traveled back, feeling across Link’s thick neck. The curving corner of my bow had lurched itself into the back of his tunic, and was pulling it straight up to prevent him from breathing right. I unhooked it, but in a twist, I felt my mouth pry open, and a loud moan escape my lips. Link had moved himself up, but during the whole adjustment, his skin grazed along the edge of my ear softly. Link froze as I burned beneath him, unsure why he stopped, or how he was looking at me.

“Wouldn’t this be better~?” The hatch of the cannonball we were in suddenly burst open. As the light shot in, I was staring straight up to looking above me, and seeing Link was hovering over me. His hands were pinned on either side of me, and his eyes were wide as they looked down to me. I exhaled sharply, having pushed my hands to my mouth to prevent another sound of escaping from me. My face was complete crimson, and as I looked to Link, his cheeks were flashing a soft pink.

“Oh my~” Midna replied from the opening of the hatch, making Link and I shoot our eyes to her, “If you want, I can come back later~~~, heheheheh~!”

“Link, move,” I timidly replied, rubbing off the ear he had touched moments before. Link swallowed, but did as he was told as he sat up properly and moved himself to the side. In haste, I crawled myself out of the metal ball we were in and I fell forward from the entrance, groaning from the sand that had entered my..................SAND.

My eyes widened as I blinked rapidly, my feet hurrying to their feet as I stood up and walked a few steps in front. My eyes captured the glazing dunes of sand, all going in different directions. The sand rolled from the soft wind, and the sky was azure and clear. My head shook itself slightly, though I know there was a large smile planted on my face.

“The Gerudo Desert....We’re _in_ the Gerudo Desert!” I laughed loudly, tossing off my effects and supplies to fling myself onto the sand, and began bury my arms and legs into the hot soil beneath me. I was home! I was home!

Seconds later, I stood up, looking back to suddenly see Link...observing me. I blinked rapidly as the sand rolled out of my hair and down my shoulders, though as I took a closer look to him, I saw him somewhat....conflicted to tell me something. My smile immediately dropped, because in the span of five seconds, I completely disregarded him; I forgot how I even got here.

I cleared my throat, brushing off my arms as I walked over to him and stood a yard away, “...So a cannon. Perfect.” I crossed my arms, looking to the large metal capsule we were just in.

“...Yeah,” Link simply added, and he turned as he faced toward the direction we had landed from, using the trail behind the sphere as evidence of where we had landed. I followed his gaze, staring in bewilderment of how far Lake Hylia was now. It was astounding to know that this flight alone had saved us so many hours and miles from walking.

I opened my mouth to say something Link, but before I could he was already walking away from me, and was placing his effects in the sand. I looked up to see Midna looked between us, but the silent look on her face was enough to inform me that something was indeed amiss here, and it was no doubt my fault. I rubbed my face with a hand, unsure of what to say now.

“Get dressed. We’re going to start walking,” Link replied from in front, and was beginning to undress right before my eyes. I blushed greatly, but quickly picked up my supplies and began to move myself in the opposite direction. 

As quickly as I could, I began to get undressed, removing my boots, socks and tunic. The air was enriching and humid, but once I put on the baggy poncho with the cloak over it, I felt instantly better. I swiftly placed on the sandals, feel cool beneath my feet. I untied my hair, feeling the red flames dancing behind me. I pulled the whole bundle of hair forward, and knew my best chance here was to make a braid. My hands were quick and experienced, though I had long lost the will to braid until now. I was reaching the middle of my hair when I heard Link state he was ready. I turned, and was stunned to see him.

Link had put his heroic tunic away, and instead dressed himself with a baggy sleeve-less shirt, and baggy brown pants. His sandals were high top just like mine, though he still kept his armor around his forearms. Several leather bands tied themselves around his upper arms, and a long, burgundy scarf lay around his thick chest and neck. It blew gently as the wind picked up momentarily, and his blond locks fell into place again. Over his shoulders was his cloak and he put his baggy hood on as the final touch. 

His blue eyes looked to me underneath the shade of his hood, making me blink as my cheeks slightly reddened, “Are you fully dressed?”

“Yes...just let me finish braiding my hair,” I replied, having completely stopped when I look at him. Link crossed his arms, nodding as he collected his supplies, and began to tie the bags around his shoulders and waist. I watched him to so as my eyes narrowed slightly, unsure of why I was looking at him this way. I guess....I mean......he looked _good_.....

Finally, I finished as I tied off the end of my hair with a leather band. I rested the braid over my shoulder, looking down to see it reach to my knees. I reached back, but had second thoughts as I let my hood down, in taking the sun instead. It felt so long since I had been here, and I stared at the sand beneath my feet in wonderment. 

“Elysia,” Link startled me, “your supplies.”

“...Sorry,” I replied as I bent down and began to pick up my stuff, tying everything appropriately on me. Last, I placed on my quiver and bow, and looked to Link in approval, “I’m done.”

“Alright, let’s get moving,” Link replied as he lifted a gloved finger and pointed to the far distance, “The Arbiter’s Grounds are that way.”

“How can you tell?” I asked as I stood beside him.

“The building,” Link replied, pointing over the tip of a sand dune. I squinted my eyes, but nodded once I saw the top of the building faintly. 

“Wait.” Link and I turned, looking to see Midna was still floating behind us. Jeezes, I forgot about her too. How messed up could I be, really?

“What is it, Midna?” Link asked politely, turning to face her. Midna lowered her gaze when he did, and she pressed her hands behind her back like a troubled girl. She crossed her legs as she stood upright, and hummed something to herself.

“Before we go one, there’s something you both need to hear...” Midna commented. Link hummed at her questionably as I raised a brow. “Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows, Link?” 

I looked to the Hylian now, seeing Link nodded in recognition, “Yes, I remember,” he replied.

“...What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm?” The Interlopers? Well....I couldn’t say.

“What do you want to tell us, Midna?” Link inquired softly, looking to her with concern. I had no idea where she was going with this, but I couldn’t lie...I was curious.

“They were banished,” Midna began again, rubbing her arm behind her back, “They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses. It was another world entirely...the antitheses of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light...” My eyes narrowed to her, but the more she progressed, I was just...unsure of how my mother ended up in all of this. If they were all banished, then why wasn’t she casted out like the rest? Zant did...mention of some sort of punishment for her, but how could that be? Unless Zant lived that long...Something else was at play here with my mother, but I just wasn’t sure what it was.

“They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule....This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors,” Midna replied, though her eyes hardened to us and she floated a bit farther from reach, “Do you now understand what I am? I’m a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!”

“Yup...I figured at this point. From her betrayal of Zant’s rule, it was obvious Midna was indeed from the Realm of Twilight, but who she was perhaps the greatest mystery. She must’ve been of some importance if Zant was quick to ask for her assistance.

“It was a peaceful place...until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into Shadow Beasts,” Midna sighed in a melancholy manner, looking away from us, “It’s clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe...which is why he was able to defeat us in such a manner. In any case...I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power.” So.....Zant must’ve been alive that long. That’s how he was able to prevent from my mother from entering the Twilight Realm. I crossed my arms though looking to the ground, still unsure of that puzzle. Did she somehow play a bigger part?

“...But there’s another tale told by my people.” Midna started once more, “Though the goddesses forbade us to enter to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness. Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protector of Hyrule.” My eyes widened as I looked to Midna, who was now floating in front of us, though her attention drifted more to Link, making me slightly scowl. “It’s our only path to the Twilight Realm...and we must get there!”

“Understood,” Link nodded once.

“You’ll come with me, won’t you?” Midna suddenly drifted in front of him, and laid a hand on his cheek. Her nimble fingers stroked his cheekbone, and all Link did was smile in approval as he reached, and cradled her small elbow in his hand.

“I will,” he replied. My eyes looked between the two, and despite knowing I was home....there was something else gnawing at my stomach. The further I knew I was finally here, the more I was beginning to find myself retreating from Link and Midna, and their quest to find the Mirror. Indeed, that’s where we were going...but why did I feel so left out again, like back in Ordon? Was it the fact that I did _not_ want to go with them, or that Link was purposely pushing me away because he knew of my deep desire to find Ineza?

“Ready, Elysia?” Link asked, catching my attention again. I merely stared at him blankly, noticing Midna was now gone, and left him to me. I felt my teeth grit each other briefly, but I nodded without saying a word. Link continued to gaze to me in a steady manner, but nevertheless the two of us faced ahead, and began our long trek through the dunes of the Gerudo Desert.


	34. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er, so sorry this is short, but I thought to end it here better. Next chapter will be long hopefully, so I will make up for it until then.
> 
> YUP. Home. You're going to have to read to find out what happens! The adventure continues!
> 
> Thanks so much for the support guys, I can't thank you enough! It means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy the read today. Enjoy, and have yourself a marvelous day (:
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Leslie

FFW, 2 DAYS:

The sun was hot and harsh, and the rolling sand waved and pulsed under our feet. The sky was a burning sea, with the clouds scarce and thin. The air was choking and thick, making Link and I parched every now and then as we continued our silence among the hills. The winds screamed as we trekked determinedly among the infinite lands of this unknown deathbed, but we absolutely knew that there was no turning the way we came; we had gone too far to make a retreat. 

With the hood covering his face, Link was unaware of my constant stares to him throughout the whole treads, watching as his arms were hit with flying sand, and his pants flapping like battle flags. He seemed very serious, and I wasn’t planning on making him lose his concentration because I definitely knew I did not want to die out here. It was probably for the best, considering I was not in any high spirits of cheering up him, much less knowing why he was acting this way. Though when the sun would lower for the night, the heat was not letting up, let only for a few degrees. I could only wonder where we were going to rest today, unless we wanted to be ambushed in the open space. Thus far, we were lucky to have found abandoned plateaus and abandoned rock formations, but the further we walked today, there was nothing seen for miles around. 

Right now it was the brisk of day, going into the third day of being stuck in such a hot mess. Link and I did not share much, except for updates on each other, and our supplies. Needless to say, we were beginning to run low on water, and most of our fruit supplies had dwindled down to nuts and dried fruit which didn’t seem best to hydrate us. The taste of paper was in my mouth, but I did my very best to ignore my thirst. The two of us began to walk side by side, though Link was walking slower than I was today, just by a step. 

I took notice and turned to look at him, “What is it?”

“It’s nothing...” Link breathed out, exhaling sharply. 

For a moment I bought his word, but steps later I looked to the ground in front of me. I furrowed my brows, and began to reach into my cloak to take out my leather pouch. I jiggled it a pit, knowing it was my last canteen, but it was filled halfway. With a quick snag, I held back Link easily and he turned to face me in confusion. His vivid eyes scanned my face from under the shadow of his hood, with his face tanned even with the cloak on. His toned arm pulsed as he reached up to grip my arm gently. 

“What is it? Are you hurt?” he asked concerned. 

I shook my head, and I pulled out the pouch in front, handing it to him, “You need water.”

“No, Elysia. That’s your water, and I have mine,” Link argued, instantly letting go of me.

“You ran out two miles ago. Take some,” I replied, pulling back my hood as I looked to him dangerously, “because the last thing I need is you fainting.” 

Link huffed, his eyes looking to me, then to the pouch, “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be offering it to you if I wasn’t,” I replied back. Link quirked his mouth, but he grabbed the pouch, and began to open it. I took notice his hands were shaking, and I instantly reached, cupping my hands around his. I seemed to have surprised him because he gazed up to me the second after. I reached up to uncork the top, making sure he wasn’t going to drop it. 

“Thanks,” Link nodded in gratitude as he began to drink two thirsty gulps. I merely nodded as I collected the pouch back, closing it and placing it back within my cloak to hang it over my shoulder. It was apparent Link was not used to this kind of weather, and I was beginning to slightly worry. 

Again I took a look around, but there seemed to be nothing close by, except for the large building of the prison in the distance. How were we going to get there with little left to eat and drink? Unless we portioned it correctly enough for the two of us. Judging from how much we traveled, we could probably get there in two more days, though our energy was not as strong as what we had started with. So, it would take longer. Jeez. Could we?

“What are you thinking?” Link asked moments later after we stood in silence, our pants short and shallow. 

I reached back, pulling my hood over my head again, feeling the beads of sweat dripping down my neck and face, “Two days to get there...three if we’re slow.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Link sighed heavily, suddenly plopping himself onto the ground. I watched him, utterly staggered to find him tired. I was too but I knew I had an advantage over him in this sort of terrain.

“Well, it’s going to get worse,” I replied as I looked into the far distance at the left, scowling.

“Why?” Link grumbled.

“Sandstorm.”

“.......You can’t be serious,” Link shot his head up.

“No, I’m quite serious. And it’s not too far,” I replied. The storming winds rolled down on top of each other, smoking the air over the dunes in catastrophic proportions. Link swiftly stood as I watched the sandstorm inching closer, knowing very well we would not be able to outrun it. Psh, it would be stupid to.

“We won’t live,” Link replied worriedly, shaking his head. “There’s nowhere to hide.”

“Yes there is,” I replied, beginning to remove my cloak, baring all the left hanging supplies and my effects on me, “Remove your cloak.”

“What? That’s going to make it worse,” Link argued as I laid my cloak on the ground, the inside of it facing the sand. 

“We’re not going to outrun it, but we are going to hide in it,” I replied, “Hurry, it’s going to catch up, quickly.” Link blinked for a moment, but did as he was told. He removed his cloak in haste, making sure to not get it caught in any of his supplies or weapons, and laid it beside mine. I quickly kneeled over, grabbed an arrow from my quiver, and began to make some holes in my cloak. From there, I began to stuff in the edge of Link’s cloak into mine, and made sure they would not separate from their tight hold. 

“Your sword, stab it in the ground,” I replied. Link hurried to unsheathe his extra arm, and jabbed the piercing tip of it into the stand. I grabbed my bow next, and jabbed it into the sand a yard away from the sword. I made sure the two weapons stayed in firm place, and then hurried to the cloaks that were tied together. I gripped one end while Link hurried to grab the other, and in conjunction we threw the cloaks over the bow and sword, making a small tent. In hurriedness, I gestured Link to go inside. I jabbed two corners of the cloaks into the ground with two more arrows, and followed him inside. Link was sitting up, hunching his upper body over as he watched me squirm in. I messily pushed my quiver to make it stand beside my bow, seeing that he too had rested his shield against his sword. I stabbed the other edge of the cloak from inside the tent with two final arrows, my back hunched over as well as I faced Link from the opposite side. 

Link picked up his face to look at me, “That was quick thinking, Elysia. I wouldn’t have guessed. Have you been caught in a storm before?”

“Yes, I have,” I replied as I curled my legs into my chest, not wanting my feet to stick out of the tent, or hit Link’s weapons. I looked back to him, seeing his toned chest was viewable from his baggy shirt, the thin texture of the fabric displaying his curving muscles. I felt my face inflamed, but I rubbed it, trying to make sure all the sand was off at least to not disturb me. It seemed from our trip, our skin had tightened, making it easier for the sand to slide off.

There was a strong flap of the cloaks above us, but they stayed sturdy from the rough winds for the next few minutes, making me relax in place. Link was trying to make himself as comfortable as possible, but I could see he was struggling and making sure he wasn’t touching me. I huffed to myself, and pressed the side of my leg against his, causing him to look up to me.

“Not my fault you’re much bigger than I am,” I replied with a roll of my eyes. Link quirked his mouth, but taking it as an invite, he scooted closer to me, his feet pressing against the side of my thigh. 

“How are we going to make it there, then?” Link replied.

“You’re asking me?” I raised a brow to him.

“Yes. You know the terrain better than I do,” Link added.

“It’s going well on your own. Don’t see why you need me,” I replied sourly, looking away.

“What? Where did you get that from?” Link instantly questioned. 

“Link, you can’t hide it from me. It’s obvious that you don’t think I’ll stick around for very long,” I added.

“....It’s not that,” Link rested his forearms on his bent knees, his eyes looking away. 

“If it’s not that, then what is it?” I persisted.

Link turned his gaze back to me, “Okay...maybe it is. How am I supposed to feel if I know that if you saw her....you wouldn’t- forget it. Forget it, Elysia.”

“No, I won’t forget about it. We’re in a tent together, and you just want me to forget about it?” I scoffed. I really hope this sandstorm did not hold on for very long, especially with where this conversation was going. We stayed quiet for a few more moments, then I opened my mouth again, “It’s evident that Telma ended up talking to you.”

“Are you upset about the whole Resistance thing?” Link suddenly asked minutes later.

“....Excuse. Me?” I scoffed louder, looking at him incredulously. “Why the hell would I be upset about something stupid like that?”

“Clearly, you’re upset about something,” Link narrowed his vivid eyes, the sand rolling off of his head, “Tell me the truth, Elysia. Would you really abandon this whole mission of Twilight just so you can be with some lady you haven’t seen in a decade?”

“She is _not_ some lady!” I spat back defensively, jabbing a finger to him, “You know nothing about Ineza, so don’t think you know how to compare her! I’d rather be with her for a few more years if it meant the Twilight was undefeated!”

“Our mission is to end the Twilight, no matter what the cost,” Link added firmly, gazing to me, “You agreed to come with me, but how was I supposed to know you would have a change of plans halfway?”

“What if I did?” I quickly defended, “You agreed to let me make my own choices, but you’re sounding a lot like Bo and Telma right now-“

“She left you! She never came back for you!” Link replied firmly. My eyes widened as Link exhaled deeply, his teeth gritting, looking to me hurtfully, “I’m not trying to be an asshole to you to get you to stay, but for that is holy Elysia, you need to see that perhaps this is not the best thing to chase-“

“Telma _did_ talk to you!” I shouted higher than the roaring winds. What did Telma have against Ineza now? I just....no, this wasn't fair!

“Elysia, you can do great things, but in order to do them, you have to let go. Let go, Elysia,” Link pleaded, gripping my arm closest to him, “I thought this would be better for you to do, but obviously that is not the case. This is not healthy for you. It must’ve happened for a reason-“

“Link, you’re so stupid!”

“What if she hurts you again, Elysia?!” Link yanked me forward, staring at me directly as my eyes shot up to him, “What if she breaks you again? What am I supposed to do?”

“Why would you care, when you’re not going to be there when I find her!” I quickly shoved Link back with a kick to his chest, making the whole tent knock over. The sandstorm had died seconds before, and I was swift to stand up. I gathered my bow and quiver, but I growled to feel Link grip my arm again, tugging me to him.

“Elysia, you can’t go out there by yourself,” Link replied swiftly, “I’m sorry, I’m so-“

“I don’t need your pathetic apologies. Now let go!” I replied angrily. “Or I will personally jab my arrow in your neck-“

“HOLD IT!” Link and I shot our eyes behind us, but to our sudden shock, a hoard of horses were headed our way, with riders in heavy cloaks and their faces bandaged underneath their mouths and down. Their midsections were bare, but were scrunched as they bent over to lead the horses forward. 

“Oh sh-!” I gripped an arrow from my back as Link was quick to grab his sword and shield.

“Ready, aim....FIRE!” the rider on front horse shouted. My eyes widened further to see a whole flight of arrows in the air, and were about to rain down upon us. 

“ELYSIA!” Link tugged me to him as he cowered over me, and placed his shield over his back. The arrows hit around us, sinking deeply into the sand as the others snapped on top of Link’s shields, rolling down the sides.

“Ready, aim, FIRE!” The arrows whizzed across the air this time, heading straight for us as Link and I now crouched onto the sand with Link’s shield deflecting most of the arrows and making them fall in front of us.

“Have a clear shot!” Link advised to me as I nodded, arming myself with two arrows. Yeah, last thing we needed were thieves now. “Go!” 

I swiftly began to run to the side, though what was I not anticipating with the lead horse hurrying in front, and was now on the side with the rider aiming their bow and arrow to me. In a quick release, the arrow lodged itself into the shirt collecting arrow my shoulder, knocking me back powerfully as I hit the ground. My arrows fell out of my hand as I gripped my bow tightly, grunting. I tried to stand, but the arrow was firm in place, confusing me further on why the arrow would simply not come out of the sand. In a matter of two seconds, Link fell back as well, the arrow clutching onto the side of his pants. I watched as the arrow was....suddenly glowing red, having pinned Link down no matter how much he wrestled to sit himself up.

“I can’t...move!” Link grunted as his grip tightened around the handle of his sword and shield. The horses approached as my eyes squinted, trying to peer into the bright light around. My legs kicked the sand beneath me to pull me out of the ground, but my shoulder would not move despite it not being hit.

“What the hell is this?” I snapped, looking to see the five horses stopped. The front rider spun a bow perfectly in her hand, my eye catching the toned muscles on her stomach. Her legs were rounded with puffed, white pants, and her legs and feet were laced with leather. Her upper body held nothing but a much opened short piece, covering her perky breasts. The fabric wrapped underneath and around her back, and a collared section of the shirt stood open around her neck, elongating the shape of it. On her arms were tattoos of tribal designs, and around her mouth and neck was gauze. At the center of her forehead was a large ornament of jewelry, colored gold and looked much like a beetle. Her very red hair hung high behind her head, with also a piece of jewelry to hold it up. Around her face were curving bangs to frame her thinned, rough face. She seemed the one to stand out the most, seeing that everyone else of the Gerudo women were covered from the top portions of their body. Was she the ring leader of this robbery?

The intimidating woman reached up, and removed the gauze around her mouth, revealing her red lips, “Look at what we have here, ladies. A Hylian man and a Gerudo woman....” The Gerudo women behind her immediately looked to Link in murmurs, though the Hylian glared up at the ring leader.

“Let us go, now,” Link commanded, “We have nothing worth stealing.”

“Oh? You have a very nice sword and shield, made of very elaborate care and design. And the woman’s bow and qu-“ the woman stopped midsentence as she stood between us, her eyes widening in pure shock as she looked at my weapons. Next, her bright, amber eyes shot down to look at me properly, full in the face. 

“What the hell are you looking at?” I spat, “Now let us go!”

“........It _can’t_ be. Elysia?” the woman exhaled shakily. My eyes froze on her face as she kneeled before me; her hand reached up to brush away the loose hair around my face.

“How do you know my na-“...................OH. CRAP. “RAVEZA!” The woman swiftly drew her arrow back, letting me move now. I sat up quickly, but my feet wobbled terribly when I began to stand, facing the taller woman as Link looked between us.

“Elysia, it’s you! H-How....when!? _You’re_ alive!” she exclaimed.

“Raveza!” my arms quickly snatched around her neck, tugging myself to her as she stumbled back slightly, only confusing the women behind her.

“E-Elysia!” Raveza gripped my sides, pulling me back as I could no longer hold the leaks at the corner of my eyes. “How did you get here?!”

“Raveza, it’s r-really you!” I gasped out, slapping my hands to my face and feeling myself fall down to my knees. Raveza was here. She was here! Almost killed us mid-fight, but she was here! Was she as shocked as I was? 

My body was not cooperating at all, feeling myself heave rapidly. My thoughts were pounding against my head, making my heart accelerate from this newfound discovery. Raveza had found us, despite the distance, and despite the sandstorm. She spotted us, and I’m so glad she did. Raveza found us! She found me!

“Raveza...it’s really you,” I gripped the sand with tight clutches, unable to compose myself. My arms trembled as I slowly lifted my eyes, looking to see the woman brushing my hair out of my face yet again, making me remember all those times before when I scraped my knee or when I cut myself making my arrows. She seemed troubled, but a second later, her face brightened with a smile, and her hand ruffled the top of my braid. 

“Little Ellie, you’re not so little anymore,” Raveza quirked a smile, then began to help me stand up again, “Why are you here though? How did you get here?”

“It’s....a long story,” I breathed out, wiping away my tears as best as I could, only to shut them when some sand got into them. I reached down and wiped my eyes with my shirt, sniffing. Raveza chuckled softly, though her eyes looked down, raising a suspicious brow to Link who was still on the ground. Link was not taking too kindly of the fact he was still not up, and literally all the other women were practically surrounding him on the opposite side and looking down to him with wide eyes.

“You’re with this Hylian? Was he hurting you?” Raveza suddenly threatened, her fingers drumming along the grip of her bow.

“No no! We’re just...really low on supplies. We’re trying to reach the Arbiter’s Grounds,” I quickly defended, “Are your arrows enchanted?”

“Arbiter.....Why yes,” Raveza thought for a moment, “Do I release him?”

“Yes, please,” I nodded, rubbing my cheek. Raveza walked over to Link, and yanked her arrow out of his pants, making a small tear. Link exhaled as he was now able to regain movement, and was immediate to stand. He brushed the sand off of his back and shoulders, looking to me, then to Raveza.

“I’m guessing you know Elysia,” Link commented, though his eyes contracted slightly.

“Yes. You could say she obtained her archery skills from me,” Raveza commented, crossing her arms as she rested her bow on her shoulder, “But that still doesn’t answer the question why you two are traveling together. Last time I checked, Elysia was not very fond of the male gender.”

“Um, like I said...long story,” I quickly cut between the two, holding my hands up defensively toward Raveza.

“.......Is he your betrothed?” Raveza blinked.

“NO!” I quickly argued, feeling my face flash red, “It’s not like that! Link is only my-“

“Wait....Link,” Raveza’s eyes tightened, “ _The_ Link?”

“I think I should be cautious now on how my name gets thrown around,” Link replied, sheathing his sword back up as he placed his shield behind him, though his eyes did not move away from Raveza.

“The man saving Hyrule. Your name is far more famous than you think,” Raveza replied as she began to save her arrows. She then straightened up, clearing her throat, “Though my last guess was seeing Elysia here helping you. You must’ve gained her favor, miraculously.”

“How do you know she is sexist to men?” Link suddenly inquired. I looked to him, giving him a look of disbelief, but Link did not waver from his stance.

Raveza held her elbow in her hand, opening her fingers to the side of her prompt arm, “Simple. When we dropped Elysia off, it was quite obvious your culture was immensely different than ours; the men did all the work, while the women did the cooking, the cleaning, and the house chores. You take a look at my women here, and we all do everything and beyond of the male expectation. There was no use of dodging this social clash from happening, considering every other place we went to had a monogamous, male chauvinist value, when that is certainly _not_ the case in Gerudo Mesa.”

“I see,” Link nodded slowly, crossing his arms.

“Where’s Ineza?” I swiftly chimed in.

Raveza looked to me, and smiled as she rubbed my back with a hand, “You need supplies. We’ll take you to the village to restock.”

“Um....a-are you sure? I mean-“ I bit my tongue, blinking rapidly.

“Yes. Collect your things and we’ll get going,” she nodded. “Women, the horses!” The women behind Raveza stood for a moment, but were quick to follow orders the moment Raveza shot her eyes back to them. Link and I began to head to our cloaks, though I began to untie them as Link stood in front of me. His eyes stared right to me, catching me off-guard as I looked up to him. 

“What is it?” I quickly replied, beginning to untie his cloak from mine.

“It’s...nothing,” Link slightly shook his head. I blinked, and opened my mouth to say something until I heard Raveza call from behind him.

“Hurry! We don’t want another sandstorm hitting. You can pair up on a horse,” Raveza replied as she held the reins of a free horse. It seemed the rider of it had paired herself up with Raveza.

“Let’s go, Link!” I gestured, handing him his cloak. He took it without a word, and the two of us began to head for the horse, with Link gesturing me to go first. I didn’t hesitate, hauling myself over as I took the reins from Raveza who smirked to me.

“Never seen you ride a horse. How good are you?”

“Just lead the way. We’ll be right behind,” I replied as I felt Link pull himself up and settle himself behind me. His arm wrapped around my waist as the other gripped onto the front of the saddle, his chest pressing against my back. I slightly blushed from the movement, noticing that there was nothing in between us now, unlike the time we had to put Colin to hold him up. I just wasn’t expecting him to feel like a rock against me.

“Of course,” Raveza replied. “Aiy!” Her heels clicked against the sides of her brown horse, and began to shoot across the dunes. I padded my heels just the same, and the horse was fast to follow my command to go forward. 

As we shot our way across the sands, I kept my eyes straight ahead to Raveza who was in front of the group as our horse trotted in the back of the group. I narrowed my eyes, and snapped the reins once, making the animal kick faster, and catch up to Raveza. She looked behind to see him following, and grinned as she faced forward again, beginning to run her horse and team down the sloping sand. My eyes tightened as the winds picked up, but I was not about to give up as I kept the horse in pace with Raveza’s a horse away. Looking ahead, I noticed we were going to go up a steep hill of sand, and Link prepared himself as he gripped my waist tighter.

“Go diagonal up the hill,” Link advised as I slowed the horse a bit, and seeing Raveza picked up quick speed to begin to go vertical. “You’ll get there faster.” I did as I was instructed, and began to race the horse up in a diagonal path. Its hooves kicked frantically to go up, but in my utter amazement, I looked to see us passing Raveza and her horses. Her eyes shot up to me, and I smiled widely, racing the horse faster. Expectedly, we reached the top first, looking down to see the large mesa. 

It was in the orange shade of a large canyon wall at the east. Along the open path was a single road going up the rock domed houses, with much commotion for trade. The flags of red hair were all assorted in different styles and braids, with hardly any children around. At the far end, I could see the settlement of a dug ditch, as wide as a planting field. I could only guess that Raveza was not letting up on her teachings.

“How’s the view?” I looked to my left, seeing Raveza finally arrive, her eyes scanning my face.

“It’s like I never left,” I whispered gently, feeling Link look over my shoulder.

“Come on. There’s someone you need to meet,” Raveza led her horse down the solid formation of ground, looking much like a ramp toward the large village. My hands tightened on the reins, watching as the rest of Raveza’s group began to follow her, and stopping some of the commotion as they began to enter the busy street. This was it. This was the moment.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Link’s voice was muffled in my ears. I began to lead the horse forward, and sure enough we too were waltzing in the busy intersection of the path. Several women looked to our direction, though most were glazing their eyes to Link who pulled his hood over tighter, and kept his arm around my waist. My eyes gazed upon the faces around me, but I knew they would not find the person I was expecting to see. 

Ahead, Raveza stopped her group and she jumped off her saddle. Her group of four followed, though did not accompany her as Raveza made her way to a large, rock dome, and pushed the maroon blanket out of the way. I couldn’t hear what she was saying, but it was not too long until Raveza moved away from the doorway, and pulled back the blanket to the side. I stopped the horse as my heart began to race, and it frantically flew out of my chest the moment Link hopped off, and was lending out a hand to help me off.

“Here,” Link replied. I grabbed his hand instinctively, and began to slide myself off as he held my waist. My feet touched the firm ground as a small crowd was gathering around us, curious to see of what we were, and why we were here. The moment Link let go of me, I was afraid of falling on my own.

My eyes looked inside the darkness of the dome, but I froze immediately when I saw the small figure within, and the shuffling of robes. They were preparing to come outside, and I held my breath literally, feeling my lungs constricting and hitting against my ribs. The shuffling grew louder, until I saw the front of the dimmed figure, and the recognizable fish-braid over her right shoulder to rest on her small chest.

“Elysia.....” My mouth trembled as my shining eyes watched the older woman walk outside, adorned in a large, baggy robe that touched the floor, and was made of the most wonderful silk of teal. Her hair was grayed at some strands, intertwining within her red, dark hair. Her bright eyes of ocher stared up to me, complimented with the bright beads and feathers hanging around the sides of her head. Her ears were baggy with her large plugs, but in all honesty.....this was the same woman who raised me.

After all this time, of being unable to see her, of being unable to leave Ordon to find her, this was it. A little over a decade later of not seeing her, she was amazingly recognizable despite all the changes that had overtaken her face and body. As if all the worries in the world vanished in thin air and were all spiraling in an orb to make these flares of colors shine in my head. Not the amount of enemies or lands I had crossed could’ve prepared me for this moment. I was not ready, but I was ready to relinquish all the anger and sadness I had bottled up inside me. Nothing of the past years mattered because this was the woman I wanted to see. This was truly the only person I had ever loved in my entire life, and as I looked to her....she was the only one I still loved far more than anyone else in my entire life.

Please, take me in your arms, because I belong to you and only you my love. No one else and nothing else mattered, because they were all only obstacles in my way to get to you. I love you, and I always have, and I always will. Nothing could ever separate me from you again, and how I looooonged to tell you this, to make you see the happiness you bring to me. You have no idea how much I missed you, until right now, at this very moment.

All that sorrow and vengeance and bitterness was gone, because you made it all better. It was all worth it to see you. I would do it all again, because I knew now, I would see her again.

“My Elysia!” the woman extended her arms out to me as she came out in full view. “My child!” I bolted forward, feeling the sand kick under my feet. My tears danced in the air as they finally let go of me, letting me be anguish free. My braid hair swam behind me, propelling me to go forward, and take what was rightfully mine. I literally slammed myself against her, my fingers clutching the back of her robes as I sobbed loudly into her shoulder, and feeling the dismissal of something awful from my chest. This heavy burden was lifting off of me, and how it felt so wonderful to feel it gone.

“Ineza!” I practically screamed, feeling my eyes shut forcefully as they cried waterfalls of grief and excitement. “Ineza! It’s you!!!” I felt her fragile arms hug around me tightly, and I sunk to my knees as she kneeled along with me.

“My sweet child.....you arrived home,” Ineza sniffed, her wrinkled hands brushing along the back of my braid. Her hands trailed up to cup my face, and she pulled me away as she stared at my lifted face. Her hands felt so warm and firm on me, that I never wanted to let her go. As I gazed into her eyes, I knew now, by the gods of Hyrule, that she was never ever going to let me go now.

“You are home, my Elysia.”


	35. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness gracious....the feelings are about to set in. Just get ready....that's all I'm going to say at this point. I'm warning you. 
> 
> Here is the next part, and hopefully you enjoy. Thank you for all your support; I'm surprised to see this story get more attention than my KH one, but hey, Elysia is full of surprises ain't she? Heh, thanks again guys, I always appreciate it (: 
> 
> Have yourself a merry day, take care!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> LEH

Jeezes, Jeezes. My stomach was in so many knots, and even in the shade of Ineza’s hut, I couldn’t collect myself to breath normally. My focus was mainly on the fact that I was here, sweating and crying so pathetically and happily. I had completely disregarded everything until Ineza told me to stand, and Link was there to help me on my feet. He had to literally lead me inside, and now here we were. Rubbing my eyes off and my runny nose, my eyes began to glimpse around the place, bleary and content of where I was.

Inside the stone hut lay the most mythical and intricate trinkets I had ever seen, and they brought back many memories from when Ineza would make beads or sparkling containers of liquids and herbs. As Link and I sat beside each other, my eyes rested upon the dream catchers and exotic feathers hanging from the ceiling. The rock shelves circled around the dome, and settled on them were various jars of different sizes, some having substances while others were empty. Tribal masks hung from the available wall space, and it was there I noticed there was a map of the desert with oasis checkpoints marked across it. It seemed several laid around the Gerudo Mesa of Ineza’s tribe, and another near around the Arbiter’s Grounds.

"You think she'll be back??" I asked unsteadily, gripping the neck of my braid and squishing it in my hands. The Arbiter’s Grounds....I had forgotten we were going there, and that fact alone made me feel very uneasy on what the future held. 

"She's been only gone for two minutes, Elysia,” Link blinked as he sat crisscrossed like me.

"I know but-"

"Child, do you actually think I would leave?" My golden eyes shot up to the old woman reentering the rock hut, her dimmed eyes beaming to me as I felt a large smile possess my face. I watched eagerly as she sat in front of Link and me. She handed Link the large bowl of water she had requested, and he took it kindly. He thanked her and then began to fill his thirst. I looked and stared at Ineza, glorifying this goddess. It was as if she was a ghost from my past, and was revived just for me.

I immediately grabbed her hands, curling and locking my fingers into hers. I had tried to stop crying like she asked, but I couldn't contain myself again as I felt the tears trickling over my eyes. I dropped my head slightly, gritting my teeth. All those years in Ordon, being alone, it felt so long ago but it was so fresh in my mind. Every raw feeling of abandonment prickled every vein inside of me.

"My dear Elysia, don’t cry," Ineza replied as she stroked my fingers tenderly, like a mother cradling to her hurt child. 

"I-I know-I can't though. I finally have you, Ineza," I replied, sniffing. She freed her left hand and brushed away the liquid from my cheeks. I hinted a smile as I felt her thumb caress the bottom of my eye. 

"There, there. There is no need to fret. Now tell me, what miracle brought you here? Though, Raveza has informed me you and your comrade are heading to the Arbiter's Grounds," Ineza commented. “The prison has been abandoned for many decades, so I am curious to know what lays there of your interest.”

"I'm aiding Link in his quest to defeat the Twilight ruler...but..." I began.

"But what?" Ineza blinked.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you or Raveza,” I cleaned off the rest of my face, sniffing one last time. “I mean...I wanted to look for you..but..I wasn't...I mean," I stuttered, shutting my eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone, to talk in privacy," Link wiped his mouth off, but before he could stand, Ineza held him by his knee, and shook her head. Link looked at her, concerned and alarmed of her action.

"Dear, I'm afraid if you leave the hut, you won't come back alive," Ineza suddenly giggled. "The women here have not seen a male for some time."

"...Oh..." Link cleared his throat, blushing. "Well, I don't want to eavesdrop either-"

“It’s fine,” I waved a hand, looking to him briefly, “I don’t think people will bother you if I’m around you.” 

Ineza quirked her mouth, and I could tell she was containing a smile as I directed my attention to her, “You must be very special, Link. Elysia is very fond of you.”

“Ineza!” I almost screeched, shaking my head, “Don’t embarrass me.”

“She’s not embarrassing you. She’s just...telling you the truth,” Link replied as he settled beside me again. I shot a glance to him, seeing him faintly smirk.

I shook my head, but my eyes darted to Ineza next, and I gripped both of her worn and wrinkled hands, "Ineza, I need to ask you something..." Ineza nodded, gesturing me to proceed. "..Why did you leave me in Ordon?" Link looked to me, but his eyes gazed over to Ineza as well. Finally, it finally came to this.

Ineza let go of my hands, and she placed them on her bent knees with her legs tucked beneath her, "Elysia."

"Ineza, I need to know," I replied, "it's been so many years, and not a day went by...of m-me wondering why _you_ left me." I gritted my teeth, feeling my eyes swimming again. Ineza lifted her weary face to me, and I tried again, "Tell me...Ineza. I don't want to wonder or assume anymore. Tell me the truth. You owe me at least that..."

There was a long pause, with Ineza rubbing her hands front and back. She cradled her fingers firmly, and her eyes looked among the ground in thought. Her thin lips pursed, but after a few moments, she nodded slowly, looking to what seemed my lap. Her eyes lifted up again to look at me directly.

"If I tell you, you must keep an open mind, understood?" Ineza replied. I rubbed off my eyes, but nodded as Link looked attentively between Ineza and me. She settled herself more comfortably in her spot, but her eyebrows scrunched and her eyes averted among the ground once again between us in thought. I felt my nails dig onto the fabric on my knees. She was finally going to tell me; after all these years, I was going to know.

"When I had gone out with my tribe, we were in search of a new settlement, for a place to call home again. I had happened to see the brutal attack in the far distance, and that is where I met your two mothers, Elysia."

"...My mothers?" I narrowed my eyes. 

Ineza nodded slowly, "Your parents were both female, but you were no doubt their child. By the way you looked, I figured that your father was Hylian, though he was not there, nor was he mentioned. The story of your mothers and how they were together will forever be a mystery, but the love they had for you was there. One of them was mortally wounded, but was still able to speak her last words to me, and this is what they were..."

_FIFTY-EIGHT YEARS AGO:_

_"Child, who did this??" The Gerudo woman was struggling to open her mouth, and could only say what was left within her dying lungs, "Elysia.....our baby...." Ineza's eyes widened vastly, and she clamped the hand of the woman who was shaking horribly in place. She was struggling to keep talking, and as Ineza’s eyes inspected the woman’s body she could see the arrow pierced through the right of her chest. The wound was bleeding profoundly, and Ineza knew this woman was not going to last._

_"Save....our baby.." the woman breathed out, and her eyes flickered while the blood on her skin began to glow a dark ruby as it sunk and spread among the sand beneath her, "She-not safe in desert...must take her away from the-d-desert. Find...haven...her..."_

_"Child, don't strain," Ineza cradled the woman's neck in her hand, her eyes shining as she brushed the red hair away from the woman’s face._

_"They will-kill her. Save her. Out of-desert. It is black.....as-night. Save, Elysia." Ineza felt the strength of the woman's life finally give, and her head fell back its full eight pounds of flesh, blood and bone. Her neck arched in Ineza's hand, and gently Ineza laid her back on the ground. She swiftly stood as she pointed with two fingers at the couple, the wind picking up as it blew Ineza’s braid to the side._

_"Bury them properly. Take the bow and quiver of the mother beneath. No one is to claim it but the rescued child!" Ineza gritted her teeth as she climbed up hastily on her horse and looked into the distance of the fleeing riders. "You two, follow me!" Ineza snapped the reins of her horse as two of her tribe members began to follow behind her._

PRESENT TIME:

I felt my hands shaking, and my eyes drifted down to look at the ground beneath me. They began to slightly sink themselves into the sea of my lids, and again I felt the leak of my tears. After all this time...it was my parent who had exiled me out of the desert, and Ineza was just obeying her last wish. 

"Black as the night? " I gave a confused look, feeling my eyes jumping among in my sockets. "What does that mean?"

Ineza sighed heavily, locking her hands together and resting them on her lap, "When I found you Elysia, you were just an infant, bound up and bundled in the basket of a horse. I was unsure why your mother would ask that as her final wish, until I saw the bandits that had kidnapped you. They were not ordinary thieves; they were given the task to apprehend you, and deal with the magical properties your other mother held. You were defenseless, but the moment I held you in my arms child, I knew there was something else locked within you." She reached for my cheek, and brushed it gently with her fingers, "They were after your Twilight, little one."

My eyes widened, and they stared at Ineza as she nodded slowly to me, “I know what you are, Elysia. I always have, but that did not give me a right to deprive you of things just because of what you were. Only I and Raveza know of it, but we had agreed to keep it to ourselves. There is nothing to fear.”

"But....how would they know-" I shook my head, feeling my skin shiver in place. 

"I believe it was your other mother who had given birth to you. It was apparent that she herself had been intoxicated with the Twilight from her appearance, and no doubt she was the one who tried to bring Twilight into this world, and failed with the rest of the Interlopers. I am unsure what her motives were during and after the war, but it seemed she had changed for the better, and wanted to have a family instead. Of course, she was not the only Interloper from Gerudo, which is why I assumed that whoever wanted her killed was another Interloper. For what reasons? I am unsure."

I hugged my arms, shaking my head a bit. This was all so much information, to realize that I had been sent away for my own protection, but from what? Most likely, a death from the Interloper who had tried to kidnap me, and killed my parents in the process.

"But, you kept me until I was eight or nine. Why did you wait so long?" I questioned, “And what is this black of night?”

Ineza collected herself once more and rested her hands on her lap again, "I had been practicing spells for much time Elysia, as you already know; I was able to keep you well guarded in case something happened. However, the night before we left Gerudo after you had fallen asleep...I saw a creature that your mother had described, as dark as the night itself.”

My eyes narrowed, “Something was after me?”

Ineza nodded, “It was shaped like a feline of sorts, with sharp yellow eyes, and a profound snout. I had never seen anything of the like of it before. I was able to fend it off, but just by luck. It was there I knew it would not be able to find you if I took you far away from the desert..." Ineza replied next. She reached up, rubbing her face gently, "I am sorry, but you were too young to understand when I had left you. I did not want to leave you, Elysia, but I _knew_ I had to."

"But, then you came back to find me," I replied. My eyes narrowed, "Renado told me that you had gone back one last time to see if I had left Ordon."

Ineza lifted her gaze, and her eyes narrowed, "Child, I did no such thing.”

“...What?” I replied.

“After we left you, I never left the desert again." My eyes blinked wildly, and I crossed my arms as I looked to the side. Did Renado...no, he wouldn't lie to me...did I hear wrong then? "You know of Renado then. I presume you have also met Telma, looking at your clothes," Ineza smiled gently. "Always prepared it seems." Telma, crap. I forgot about her too. 

"Yes..." I replied slowly, still trying to wrap my mind around Renado's words. I collected my thoughts, and looked to Ineza, "Do you think the feline is still out there?"

"I do believe it is, even though it’s been many years since I last seen it, we must take precaution," Ineza's eyes hardened, but they softened to Link, "Which is why I must ask you for a favor."

"Yes, anything," Link answered after being silent this whole time.

"That you stay here, for a full day, so I can teach Elysia some practices before she heads out with you." Link's jaw tightened, and as I looked over to him he kept his gaze away from me. He seemed to be battling himself internally of something, but he nodded as his answer moments later.

"Of course," Link replied, "I will discuss about it with her later."

“I do not wish to cause trouble in your journey; I know it is of the highest importance, but I cannot fathom the idea if the both of you ran into it along the way,” Ineza replied.

“I understand. Thank you,” Link replied once more.

"In the meantime, you are welcomed to restock your supplies. Though, I'm sure you can bargain with this handsome man beside you," Ineza grinned.

"No, Ineza. No," I slapped a hand to my eyes, shaking my head, "don't go there."

"Too late," Ineza chuckled as I looked at her in disbelief, seeing her standing and walking over to a nearby shelf against the wall. She began to flip through a very worn-out book. "I shall see you until later, Elysia. I will be prepared to show you what is needed, and gather the materials I need."

"...Are you sure you're not going anywhere?" I asked, biting the inside of my mouth in question. 

"No. I promise," Ineza smiled widely. 

"Let's go restock," Link nodded as he stood. He looked over to Ineza, and bowed his head, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Fair Link, it is truly an honor to finally meet you. You are warmly welcomed among our ranks," Ineza added. "Until then." Link waited as I began to stand, though I couldn’t help but gaze to Ineza. Ineza merely smiled to me, and motioned me with her hand to head out. I hesitated, but did as I was told. Brushing the blanket aside, Link and I stepped out onto the busy market street, but the stares were immediate as the passing women glanced over to Link. Link pulled his hood over again, blushing as he cleared his throat and directed his whole body in my direction. 

"Shall we, Elysia?" he gestured an open arm to the stalls down the path.

"I thought you would be flattered by all the women, Link," I replied as I began to lead, reaching into my quiver as I took the bag of Rupees out. 

"I'm more of a settled kind of man; only one person in my life is enough at the moment," Link replied as he walked close to me.

"Your kind manners never falter do they?" I scoffed gently, approaching the first stand. 

"Do you prefer if I just take as I please, then?" Link crossed his arms, raising a brow to me as he whispered in my ear, "Or are you the jealous type?"

"Stop saying stupid things," I groaned, instinctively moving my head away as my cheeks flushed. "Honestly, Link." We approached the first stand, and stood in front of a middle-aged woman. Her eyes greeted me, but the moment they looked to Link, they softened vastly.

"How can I help you?" she kept her eyes on Link while I rolled my eyes to make the purchase we needed. And from there, it was literally like that in every stall we approached. 

Link was not very comfortable with himself from time to time, and tried his best to ignore the constant stares he was getting around. He relatively stuck close to me, but the more we bought, the less talkative he was getting. I could only wonder what he could be thinking, but I did not ask as we continued our buys; he was probably just bothered by the women who seemed to brush their fingers across his back every now and then. But then he seemed to be lost in hard thought, because then I realized he stopped joking around me. Was...it something I said? Or didn’t say? I wasn’t too sure.

We gathered and refueled our stock, and my eyes looked among the pink sky to see it was now sunset. It surprised me it took this long to gather our things, but it was probably due to the fact that I had wandered among the stalls for too long, and Link’s gathering of women grew gradually overtime and that slowed our pace. It wasn’t until we were done that Link seemed very unsettled by it, and had wrapped his arm around my waist. I jumped in surprise, shooting him a glance as he blushed darkly, and hung his head slightly my way. 

“Are we done?” Link asked gently, pressing his forehead against my head.

“What are you doing?” I whispered instinctively, my eyes flaring to his orbs. 

Link bit his lip briefly, “Haven’t you noticed the others following us?”

“Actually no, because I’ve been making the purchases,” I replied. I looked over his shoulder, but the corner of my mouth twitched to see all the bundle of women that had formed behind Link. Jeezes, these individual females had it _bad_ for some male genitals. I’m just glad it wasn’t the whole damn colony. “But I can see they’re not joking around.” 

“Any ideas?” Link questioned, though his face reddened as he gazed up to me, “What do you normally have to do....to......claim someone in this culture?”

“.............Excuse me?” my face flared, my mouth somewhat dropping.

“I doubt they will let me leave with you if this keeps up,” Link replied.

“Why can’t you just state you’re not interested?” I crossed my arms, raising my brow high for him to notice my skepticism. Link sighed heavily, and he reached up to rub the back of his neck. His eyes looked away from me, and I couldn’t help but exhale, “You’re too polite...”

My hand reached up, and my fingers glided along the back of Link’s head. His locks began to curl into my fingers, but despite knowing I was doing this for them to leave him alone, I couldn’t help but feel the pit of my stomach coil and knot. My cheeks flamed, but I noticed that not all the women were scattering away, though some seemed to get the idea. 

“The things I do for you, Link,” I groaned angrily, wanting to slap myself so hard that I’m sure _that_ would scare everyone away. Instead....ugh.....god. Why. WHY. Why me? “You owe me.” My eyes gazed into his. I cupped his face in his hands, and pressed my thumbs against his lips. I lurched forward, my cheeks the sun themselves as I mashed my lips against my thumbs right over Link’s. Link kept his ground, though his hands snatched around my sides, and unexpectedly began to stroke my sides. I felt the world shaking within my chest and my heartbeat pounding vigorously on my forehead.

Slowly, I began to retreat my mouth away, my chest dusting out my pants from between my lips. My eyes flickered madly as I tried to regain what was left of my legs. I looked up to Link who looked slightly down to me in a trance, his head tilted as his cheeks shined a dark shade of pink. His hands continued to hold my sides, though I nearly flipped back to find his thumbs circling my skin. 

My eyes flickered slowly enough that I could feel the drift of air between every eyelash of mine. His cheeks felt so firm and alive, blood and muscle pumping along his neck and throat. His presence alone was warm and large, and his chest pressed forward against me. Beneath my thumbs Link’s mouth parted slightly open, and I unexpectedly opened my mouth. I tasted his baited breath, and my eyes shot open as every ounce of my skin leapt off the cliffs of sanity. 

“They’re g-gone,” I nearly croaked out, exhaling sharply as I snatched at his wrists and rapidly withdrew my face. Link gulped loudly, but nodded slowly as his hands slid off. He turned his face around, watching as the group of women began to scatter away with their backs to us when we had let go. Their eyes averted away as several continued to look at Link, but by the looks on their faces they seemed somewhat determined to seduce him some other way. 

Link looked back to me, though he too was trying to regain his breathing, “....Elysia?”

I swallowed roughly, my hands slapping themselves to my face, “Shh. SHHH.”

“Elysia.” My fingers parted, looking past the columns of my palms to see Raveza approaching with two of her peers behind her. I instantly recognized them from her riding group, wearing the gauze around their arms and legs, though they had rested the gauze from their jaws loosely around their necks. 

In Raveza’s hand was her bow and her quiver on her back, “...Is something wrong?” Link straightened up as I swiftly shot my hands off of my face, but knowing the crease of red was still there.

“Yeah, I’m fine...” I replied, coughing once, “What are you doing?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you if you could come down, and do a little competition with me,” Raveza smirked, crossing her arms, “If you’re not busy kissing your betrothed here.”

“.........No, we’re done, right?” I jerked my eyes to Link.

“....Yeah, we’re done,” Link nodded slowly, his eyes looking to Raveza pointedly. 

“Good. I wanted to see how good the pupil is here.”

MOMENTS LATER:

Raveza had set a shooting range in the ditch of the canyon. With whatever light we had left, it was apparent we didn’t have much time with the lavender shadows settling along the rock floor. Raveza stood on the left as I was on the right, looking to the bullseye marked yards away on the leather, cushioned object. I had my bow in hand, with an arrow already in slot as did Raveza. She looked over to me, her sharp eyes shining as she spread her legs slightly beneath her to uphold her daunting presence. Behind us was Link and one of her followers, while the other stood at the side, being the judge and the one to pull out the already shot arrows. 

“We’ll range to one-fifty yards. Sound good?” Raveza cocked an eyebrow, grinning faintly. 

“Sure,” I replied, my hands dripping of salty drops. “Who goes first?” Without a thought, Raveza shot her arms up, and her arrow nearly screamed as it hit the center of the bullseye. My eyes widened as my focus nearly altered. The edge of my nostril itched in question, but my eyes narrowed to see Raveza was smirking widely, and spun her bow in hand. Cocky much? Jeezes, she was worse than I was.

“Your turn,” Raveza replied, leaning slightly forward in my direction. I looked away, and viewed to the bullseye. I lifted my bow and arrow ready, altering my angle lightly to visualize my mark. I let the arrow go easily, and was pleased to see it hit its destination. 

The competition progressed, and I took notice that not once did Raveza hesitate to let go of her arrows. They were very aggressive, and it made me shudder each time it hit its mark. I kept my cool and let my arrows glide with the wind instead, and was relieved each time they caught their mark until it was her turn again. It seemed she was trying to agitate me, but I did not let it waver my concentration as I took my time with each arrow. I knew that this was the instructor who taught me everything she knew; if I wanted to beat her, I had to be patient. 

With tension in the air, we passed the hundred yard mark, and were going into the one-twenty. My eyes tightened as did the grip on my bow for a mere second as Raveza stepped up next. However, I took noticed that her bow slipped slightly in her grasp when she had exhaled to release the threat. Her end of her arrow knocked down, and the arrow’s head pierced to the ring above the bullseye. My eyes widened as I quickly looked over to Raveza, as did her partners. She was in the same position when she had let the arrow go, and her chest was heaving from her mistake. 

My eyes looked ahead, and I lifted my bow and arrow ready in hand. My chest exhaled slowly, as I felt the depression of my nerves. My eyes looked straight ahead to the small yellow mark in the distance. My cheek rested against my knuckles, and it was there, I knew I had this. The arrow left the slot between my fingers as my head jerked back. The air sang wonderfully in my ears. The head of the arrow met its mark. I had beat Raveza.

“It seems....the pupil has surpassed the master,” Raveza dropped her arms, placing her bow behind her back. She turned to me, and gripped my shoulder strongly, “You’ve learned while in my absence.” 

“...Yeah,” I nodded slowly, staring at her fully in the face. She was no doubt hard to read. Was she really impressed, or was she boiling on the inside? Ever since meeting her, I was unsure of her feelings for several things, but I was sure she was shocked of my victory.

Her hair hugged the frame of her face, and she smiled widely, “You shall make a great addition to the tribe again.” My eyes blinked, but my lips smiled widely, pleased of her answer. I looked to the left of me, but Link...was gone.

“Link??” I called out. I looked around the ditch, then up to catch a glimpse of his scarf flying behind him. “Link!” I placed my bow on my back, and I began to race up the rocky ramp leading up to the village. Though, my eyes caught sight of him...leading straight to the desert with his arms swinging angrily at his sides and his feet walking quickly across the sand. 

“Link!” I called out again, running up the slippery dune of sand. He reached the top and disappeared behind it. My chest was ragged as I ran faster, feeling the sand kicking my face as I raced upwards. My legs cried out, but I finally reached the top to see Link’s back was facing me, and his head was slightly hunched forward in his pause.

“L-Link...where are you going...?” I breathed out, gripping my side from the burning portion of it. I straightened up, but what frightened me was that Link was not turning around to face me, “Link....w-what is it?”

“...I’m leaving,” Link replied lowly from in front, his back exhaling in breath. 

“What, why?” I instantly cut in, taking a few steps forward to him, “Ineza said one da-“

“Elysia!” Link shouted, and his body twirled around to face me. I froze in place, my eyes wide as I backed up a step. Link’s eyebrows furrowed, his teeth gritting as he began to shake his head slowly, “You’re not coming back with me......I _know_ you’re not. Don’t act like you _are_.”

My heart filled with stone, and plummeted to the bottom of my stomach, “...What-?”

“Tell me the truth, Elysia,” Link continued to shake his head, his arms stiff at his sides, “tell me now.” I opened my mouth, but what frightened me more was....that nothing came out. My body quaked and shivered, and my eyes darted everywhere around Link, except for his face. Oh god.....he was right.

I swallowed once more, my hands reaching up to grip the front of my shirt, “....L-Link.”

“I promise to Midna, and to the rest of Hyrule I would free them....” Link began, his eyes intent to me, “but I can tell, by the way you look at her, the way you look at this place that you are not on the same page as I am. You led me to believe we were!”

“FOURTEEN YEARS! I wanted to be back home for fourteen years, Link!” I shouted next, stomping a foot to his direction, “And you throw that in my face?! You’re unbelievable! After all this time of supporting me, of telling me I could make my _own_ choices, and you think I will sway with what _you_ think is best!? You’re such a hypocrite, when you were the one to lead me to believe that!”

“Hyrule needs us!” Link shouted back, throwing his arms open at his sides, “We’re a team, Elysia! You can’t just throw it away. If we go toget-“

“NO!” I fumed, glaring at Link as I jabbed a finger to his face, “Hyrule just wants you! JUST YOU, LINK!” Link stared at me in bewilderment, but I continued my rampage, stomping my foot yet again on the ground, “It never wanted me, and it never will! This stupid prophecy is all about you, and always has been!”

There was a pause, “....I thought our adventures together meant something to you....” Links faced hardened again, the shadows encasing the right side of his face. 

“You know what?” I breathed out, my lungs trembling, “...you thought wrong.”

“Clearly...it was not enough. Nothing I did....was enough for you.”

I heard the sound of something snap within me, and I screamed at the top of my lungs with my hair flaming behind me, “FINE! LEAVE!” I kicked my foot across the sand, knocking it into Link’s abdomen as he backed up from the sudden attack of dirt, “SCRAM!!! SEE IF I CARE!” Link’s cheekbones protruded angrily through his soft face, and the shadows on his face toughened. 

He huffed out once, and pointed a finger in my direction, “I hope you’re happy, Elysia. For the rest of _your_ life.” Link backed up a step, leaving a strong mark of his footprint in the sand. He continued to back up until he turned, and proceeded to walk away. My eyes screamed at him as my fists shook at my sides. 

The night sky rolled across the sand, and I watched Link leave until I could no longer distinguish him from the shadows of the night. My chest heaved several times, and the rush of a tingling sensation ran across my neck, choking me. I continued to stand there, looking along the floor of my feet to see the shadows of fires in the village giving a faint, orange glow around the curving top of the dune. The cold began to set in, but it was not the atmosphere around the desert...but the cold realization in my chest. Link....was gone. For good.

After all this time, of wondering and hoping he was alright in my absence, that was all gone in the matter of a couple of seconds. I didn’t have to go back, or save him anymore. I was stuck here with no way back of seeing him or anyone else. Colin, Renado, Telma, Bo and Ilia....I couldn’t go back to see them anymore. So....why was I so sad? Why was I so depressed? Isn’t this what I had always wanted, to not have to deal with Link and his agitating heroic ways? Isn’t this....what I wanted? To be alone?

“Elysia...?” My body held itself still, my eyes continuing to stare at the footprint Link had made. My shoulders slumped slightly, but I knew he was not coming back. Link was not coming back for me. I literally threw everything at his face. Why would he come back for someone like me? 

“......Yes, Ineza?” I questioned softly, feeling this heavy burden leave my shoulders.

“What happened?”

“......He left,” I replied, “and he’s not coming back.”

“Elysia! Why ever not? Aren’t you going with him?” Ineza hurried to stand beside me, and I felt her hand touch my arm, but I did not want to look at her face. I knew if I did, I would regret everything I just did right now.

“I’m home now,” I continued to stare at his footprint, feeling my voice trail out of my throat, “That’s all that matters now....that’s all I ever wanted.”


	36. Mother and Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........It's come to this. It has.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and reads guys, I can't thank you enough. Enjoy this chapter. Until then, take care.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Leslie
> 
> P.S. Check out my dA for future updates on this story and the others.

THE NEXT DAY:

The sweat dripped down my arms and back, and the thick air swam across my neck. This uncertainty, this flame in my hands was striking at my skin with such cold backfires that I knew I would not be able to feel warm again. It was tight and strong, intoxicating and suffocating with my will to even perform this simple task correctly. My chest thumped strongly like the world itself was collapsing to its very core. The grind of my teeth lashed against the muscles in my jaw, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up. 

It was as if I were trekking up that dune again, my arms outstretched to catch that scarf, and tug him back down to me. But why, oh why was it bothering me so much? I did not understand, nor would I ever understand this very simple man, who taught me so many complex discoveries about everything around me. There was more to life than what I had known, but why did he have to bother me so much to the point of uncertainty? I was so unsure of everything now.

"Ahh!" My hands let go of the scorching orb that I had held in my palms. The flames of red and orange fell onto the rock floor, and my head hunched over in disappointment. Why was this so hard to get? It was self-explanatory, and I had the right tools provided by Ineza.

"Perhaps offensive spells are not in your field," Ineza replied from beside me. Her hands climbed up my back, cleaning me off with the water she had retrieved this morning. Even the water felt hot against my skin, and it didn’t get much easier each time she poured it on me. I was just not getting any of these spells, and it was bothering me how my mind probably was somewhere else. It was thinking of someone else, of some Hylian that I had kicked out of my life. 

"All I've been doing are medical practices," I excused myself as I brushed away my bangs from my face messily. I looked down to my bent knees and the smoking, black spot that had formed in front of them, "It'll take me years to even learn a simple attack spell like this, and considering...I left at an early age."

"We should approach these the way you would," Ineza hummed in thought, "it seems you're more of preparation of spells than instant combustion, like Raveza." Ineza stood up from behind and began to head to the shelf across from us. I looked up to her, exhaling as I brushed the sweat from my cheek. 

"Raveza? You taught her?" I blinked. For a mere second I flashbacked to our match yesterday and I slightly frowned from the thought of it. It really haunted me that I had beaten her, and the events that followed soon after. Surely, Raveza messed up at the last minute unintentionally...she was by far the most skilled archer I had ever come across, and to her completely miss the mark? It didn’t seem like she was herself, or was Raveza at that moment. All that aggression must’ve made her miss.

"Yes," Ineza replied softly. She paused for a minute, and then turned around to look at me, "Raveza is strong, and bold, but she does not hold the humility you have."

"Humility?" I raised a brow, utterly confused. I could only wonder where she was going with this. Plus...humility was one of the last adjectives I would describe myself with.

Ineza nodded slowly, though her eyes drifted to the shelf and spoke as if she were alone, "Raveza holds the ideal that everything falls into place, and does not seek for her goals and objectives. But you Elysia..." Ineza obtained a thin book in her hands, and smiled widely to me, "You are the perfect fit."

"Um...perfect fit?" I questioned again. 

Ineza began to walk over as she stroked the spine of the book in her hands, "Dear Elysia..." I blinked as she knelt before me, and held the book in her lap. Her dimmed eyes looked to me, and she smiled warmly of such purity, it put Link's smile to shame. I could only wonder how long it had been since she smiled like this to someone. I remember it so well, when I was a little kid sitting in her lap. Like how a child looked up to its mother.

I remembered when Ilia was an infant (around five I believe), I was outside of his house. I was looking in between the cracks of the door, and the way that toddler Ilia looked up to Bo as they sat on the ground...I remembered I started to cry. Bo had this smile on his face, by far the widest I had ever seen to this day, I recalled when I looked up to Ineza like that when she had me on her lap that many years ago. How Ilia’s eyes sprung open at the sight of her father, and how Bo held her tiny hands in his was the most cherished thing I had ever seen. A recollection of Ineza hit me at that moment, and I would never forget how I looked away, so broken and ripped as I began to sulk my way back to my cold hut and feeling the hot tears running down my face. I remember asking myself why I couldn’t be like that again, be clueless to the world and all of its toxins, and have someone hold me once more...

"What is it, Ineza?" I asked her, clearing my throat as I felt my eyes sting slightly from the memory.

"I have lived many years, seen many things, and have encountered many people...but I am certain you are the one to run the tribe in my passing." I instantaneously stopped, feeling something heavy drop on my shoulders. What did she just say?

"W-What?" I immediately struggled to my feet, darting my eyes down to Ineza, "What are you saying?"

"You heard me, Elysia," Ineza replied, standing up carefully as she hugged the book in one arm, and placed her free right hand on my shoulder, "I have lived for a very long time, but we all know death is upon us, waiting for us at the end of our strings."

"I-I don't understand. Why me?" I narrowed my eyes, scoffing, "I think I would be the last person to even be considered for such a duty. I don't even know how to run a tribe."

"That is why I'm going to teach you," Ineza smiled widely, shaking my shoulder slightly, "unless...you plan to leav-"

"No, I'm not leaving you, Ineza," I cut her off. "I spent my whole life wanting to come back, and have the chance to be. I'm here, and I always will be." My hands collected themselves to Ineza's hand, and I squished it tightly, "I'm never leaving you again, unless you tell me otherwise." 

Ineza's eyes glittered, "Then...I shall teach you everything I know." She cupped my face with her hand, drawing it downwards to her short height to lay her lips on my forehead. She gave me a soft kiss, her delicate fingers caressing my cheek. I snatched my hand around her wrist, and felt the inner turmoil of my stomach cease. Perhaps, I could move on with this now. Was I ready?

"This book contains very intricate spells, for guarding, healing and other kinds of techniques. How do you feel about black magic?"

"You know black magic?" I scowled visibly, "...Do you mean body swapping, appearance morphing and the like?"

"Yes, I do," Ineza nodded slowly, "but by the look on your face, you don't seem fond of it."

"No...it’s just..." I rubbed the lobe of my ear, quirking my mouth, "It just doesn't seem natural for me to tamper with. I can deal with curing a grave injury, but...things like that..."

"Heh, say no more child, I understand." Ineza hummed softly, beginning to flip through the pages, "This book contains what you're most interested then; the ingredients are easy to obtain, though mixing the powders and juices might be lengthier. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," I nodded, "...Ineza..?"

"Hmm, yes?" Ineza lifted her gaze to me again.

I felt my cheeks scorching, with the back of my legs unsettled and wobbly, "...Thanks for letting me stay." 

"Hm, what do you mean? This is your home...”

"I was unsure. Whether you were going to tell me to go...with..." I exhaled, rubbing the center of my forehead with my fingertips. "I didn't know if you were going to tell me to do the right thing." I honestly thought she was. Remembering back at the top of that dune, I was so sure she was going to make me run into the desert, and chase after Link or something of the like. When she took me back to her hut, and lulled my to sleep my braiding my hair, I woke up feeling like I was dreaming. I really did leave Link, and everyone else for that matter. I could only wonder what they were going to think. 

Would Link tell them I left because I didn’t want to deal with them, or would he say that he let me go? I wasn’t entirely sure of how Link’s character would be when he got there. Would he still be angry with me, or would time passing keep him collected? Again, I wasn’t sure. We didn’t leave each other in the best circumstances after all.

"What you chose to do is what you believe is right, Elysia," Ineza replied, "I will admit, something in the future might make you regret your decision, but I should be truthful to you: I did not want you to leave."

"You...didn't?" I lifted my eyes to her, blinking rapidly. 

"You make your own decisions, because that is how you learn in life," Ineza nodded slowly, flipping through some more pages, "I will support you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Ineza," I blush greatly, unable to contain my beaming smile. "So what are you going to teach me?"

"Let's collect some materials for you, and then we shall get started. Sound good?" 

"Yes, sounds good."

We continued with my training, though as Ineza had predicted, creating the necessary powder and substances was taking its toll on time but I didn’t mind spending time with her that much more. It was becoming noon with the sun reaching its high peak in the sky. Back and forth we came in and out of Ineza’s hut, though my eyes continued to wander among the streets. Barely was it the second day and I knew I had a lot more to learn and cherish. To run this whole place someday? It was by far the most intimidating thing Ineza could ask of me. Why would she, when she didn’t even know who I was, or how I was with others? Was it possible she had considered Raveza for it? I would find it the most reasonable, seeing that she brought the archer up in the conversation. Did Raveza know that Ineza was going to ask me though?

Shaking my thoughts out, I paid back attention to Ineza’s teachings. Looking at the thin book she gave me, it held some pretty interesting incantations, some including instant sleeping powder, hearing disabilities, some more medical practices, and several guarding spells. The guarding spells seemed quite rigorous and laborious, knowing I was far off from learning those. As we proceeded, I began to scan the book through its pages now, and I noticed that near the back within the last pages, they held some appearance altering spells, and body swaps. My eyes blinked to all the ingredients needed ( plenty of items in fact), and the effects after the spell was delivered.

“Ineza, why is this in here?” I questioned as I showed her the pages. “I thought you said the book only had-“

“Oh, I must’ve put them in there by accident,” Ineza hummed as she looked up from the powder samples I had settled on the floor. “It’s no use in ripping out the page, so might as well keep it in there.”

“Oh....okay,” I replied, quirking my mouth as I looked to the first pages again, and where the sleeping powder and hearing disabilities spells sat. “Did I do them right?”

“Hmm...” Ineza held her chin with a hand, her small eyes gazing along the bowls. She reached forward and scraped the batch of powders between her fingers, “Yes, much better practice for you this way. The reason I made you do three separate batches was to make sure you followed the procedures correctly.” Ineza stood and walked over to the shelf, removing a leather pouch from the wall, “Though the liquids for the hearing are not properly well done.”

“Oh...whoops,” I frowned, looking distrustfully to the words written in the book. 

“No need to fret,” Ineza smiled as she began to pour in the sleeping powders into the pouch, and tied it off with a strong knot on the opening. “Here, ready for use,” Ineza handed me the bag as I stood up while taking it. 

I smiled to her, “Thank you.”

“Now come, we need to gather some insects behind the canyon for the poison I will teach you next,” Ineza gestured to me. I nodded as I placed the book inside my quiver, curving it easily with its flexible spine. I hoisted the quiver onto my back, and gathered my bow from the entrance of the hut. 

Ineza chuckled gently, holding her hands in front of her, “Never leave without it, do you?”

“No, can’t take any chances,” I honestly replied. “Even though everything I have is attached to it.”

“You know, that was the bow and quiver your mother had,” Ineza led the way out, her eyes looking ahead of the pathway of commoners and merchants. We began to head our across the road, Ineza kindly greeting them as she waved when they passed. Even her manners of greeting everyone seemed intact. It made me wonder if I actually did leave for a moment.

“Oh, so it was this one,” I replied in thought, looking over to the side toward the line forming for the water.

“Yes, though I decorated some of it to incorporate the symbols and designs of our tribe,” Ineza smiled. I looked to her, seeing her earlobes sway gently on the sides of her face, the fishtail braid jumping slightly at every step she took. “They loved you ever so much, Elysia, as do I.”

“....I know,” I replied poorly, feeling my neck strain as I rubbed my fingers firmly. Ineza hummed as she directed her attention forward again, and began to round the edge of the village with me in tow. I looked back to the path leading inside the village, but shook the thought out as I directed my attention to the back of Ineza. 

“Ineza, can I ask you something?” I asked after a moment of silence, furrowing my eyebrows as I looked to the ground.

“Hmm?” Ineza called from in front, stopping and she turned to look at me properly.

“....Telma told me about how....you two stopped talking to each other,” I started, crossing my arms tightly on my chest. “Is it true...? That you left Renado?” Ineza’s eyes scanned my face, and she sighed heavily, looking to the ground without making another stride. I stood before her, looking to her mystified along her wrinkles.

“Elysia, that was so long ago...I cannot even fathom the pain I left in that man,” Ineza slowly shook her head. 

“Then why did you?” I narrowed my eyes, “Telma told me you both fell in love with Renado....but he chose you. And you left him....”

“It’s not what you think, Elysia,” Ineza replied softly, her eyes glazing down to the ground as she began to slowly make her way again. 

I followed close beside her, “Then why did you leave him?”

Ineza paused, and exhaled as the wind rolled the sand across our feet, “I left Renado for good reasons. I had a tribe to focus on, and I knew Telma had feelings for him as well. I left him...because I knew I would not make him happy as Telma would.” Ineza’s eyes hardened faintly, and she looked up to me, “That is why I broke ties with Telma, so she could look after Renado in my absence.”

“....You still love him,” I blinked slowly, my chest slightly heaving, “and he doesn’t know that?”

“No, and it’s for the best,” Ineza commented, and we began to head down the dune of sand leading to some sort of open area. I looked after her for a brief moment, unsure of what to say to her. After a shake of my head, and continued to follow Ineza down the slope of slippery sand, feeling the hot sun bake the top of my head and neck as my braid swayed against my back. Ineza stopped to inspect the floor around the front of the canyon rock wall, my eyes gazing over the large formation. It blocked the entire view of the village, and it seemed harder to climb out of this patch of land than it was to walk in like we just did. 

My eyes gazed to the top, seeing that scarf whip over, and my knees buckling at the memory. Jeezes...for a minute I was about to run, until I remembered. Was this not going to leave me alone?

I looked to Ineza once more, seeing her eyes inspecting the ground, and her hands beginning to dig along the sand, “Are the insects deep inside?”

“Mhmm. The slumbering ones keep the poison in their bodies cool and moist, which is what we need,” Ineza replied. I knelt before her, though my eyes were intent on hers. Ineza didn’t seem to notice until I cleared my throat. 

I caught her attention, and opened my mouth to say something, “I-Ineza?”

“Yes? What is it, child?” Ineza blinked.

“Remember when you said you never left the desert after you dropped me off?” I asked.

“Yes,” Ineza nodded slowly.

“Then.....do you think Renado lied to me?”

“....Hmm....no,” Ineza shook her head slowly, her eyes narrowing as they looked to her hands, “Renado would not lie about something like that.”

“Then.....what do you-“

“Elysia!” My eyes shot to the side, bolting to my feet as I looked to the dark figure crouching on top of the dune’s curve. They widened as I watched the large creature beginning to crawl downwards, the large black paws leaving massive footprints on the sand. The large feline growled lowly as it began to make its way toward our direction, its exterior skin as black...as the night.

“Stay behind me!” Ineza yanked my arm as she positioned herself in front of me.

“What the hell is that thing?!” I gasped out, reaching for my bow. The moment my hand clamped onto the head of it, the large feline pounced, and roared loudly into the blowing wind. Ineza shot her hands forward, shouting as a large field of blue projected the beast back, making it skid across the sand from the backfire.

“Elysia, run!” Ineza shouted as she leapt forward, her teal robes flying forward as she skid to a halt, “Protecto!” A large barrier began to form around the beast, and it snarled as its body began to slam against the sides of the shield to break free of its cage. “Elysia, RUN!” 

I hesitated, gritting my teeth as I looked between Ineza, and the large beast, “I-I can’t leave-“

“RUN! Do as I say!” Ineza shouted angrily, glaring to me. “Before it-“ the sound of breaking glass emerged and clashed into the air, the field Ineza performed breaking and shattering on impact. The large feline creature snarled loudly as it pointed its direction to Ineza this time, its orange eyes pointedly looking to her.

“Run, Elysia!” Ineza called out to me again, leaping to the side as the large paw stomped onto the ground powerfully. The sand kicked up like a volcano erupting, blinding me from seeing what was happening to my leader. I began to quickly run up the slope sideways, looking down to see Ineza continuing to fend off the creature. Her hands glowed a bright yellow, and she tossed them forward. Hundreds of yellow shards began to dart themselves into the feline, making it roar and skid to the side. Ineza gritted her teeth as her braid flew back behind her, her hands now a scorching purple as several whips began to coil themselves around the animal.

Suddenly, the beast hunched its back, and to my horror, it began to grow in size, now the size of an ox like in Ordon. Its tail emerged from its behind, and the claws on its paws enlarged to the size of fingers. It roared louder as it unexpectedly snapped off the coils around its body, its eyes now illuminating and flaming in rage. It’s snout shined, and the moment it opened its jaws, I found myself falling back from the erupting roar that followed. The sand picked up in monstrous proportions, knocking Ineza back as she rolled to a stop on her side. The beast pounced, and the next moment, I found Ineza right beneath its paw, and the claw that protruded into her chest. 

“No!” I screamed as I bolted to my feet. I retrieved three arrows in hand, taking aim as I began to run across the slope again. Ineza shut her eyes as the beast roared from my arrows catching it around its face. “Stop!” 

The feline shot its piercing orbs to me and tossed its paw to the side, knocking Ineza off of its claws. She hit the canyon wall, the stream of red flying in the air and falling to the sand when she landed. My eyes narrowed dangerously to the creature as it now pointed its direction to me. It snarled as its large fangs glowed a deep cream, crouching its way to me. I dashed forward when it pounced, and I skid across the sand beneath it with four arrows in hand. All four pierced its underbelly, and it yelped angrily as it landed on its feet on the other side of me. I looked back behind me, seeing Ineza was struggling to stand up, her chest heaving and her breaths deep and ragged.

“E-Elysia!” Ineza fixed her eyes forward. I followed suite, my eyes widening to find the feline twirl around in front of me, and feeling its tail smack against the side of my body. I flew rapidly across the air, and hit the sand powerfully. I coughed, swiftly grabbing my bow. The feline lunged once more, and to my ultimate dismay, it landed right above me, and pinned my arms with both of its paws. My legs kicked frantically as I growled in panic and rage, feeling the soles of my feet kick up against the beast. My eyes widened to find the body of the beast merely collecting itself again, almost as if it were made of fog and mist.

“E-Elysia....” Ineza called from behind. My eyes stared up at the beast above me, screaming as it lunged its jaw forward, encasing my neck around it. My arms swiftly began to tremble as I began to panic, knowing the next thing it would do. My body pulsed as I felt my eyesight sharpen, smelling that horrible ash. It engulfed my entire being, kicking into high gear in this life and death situation. The Twilight wanted me to live.

“Get, off!!” I hollered as my sharpened claws strung forward, piercing toward the eye of the feline. It squealed painfully and let go of me, letting me stand on my lengthened legs. I snarled angrily to it as it growled back to me, leaping as I dashed across the sand. The sand began to kick up behind me forcefully as I watched the large feline making its way to me. I leapt toward the rock wall, and turned my direction to the creature, snapping my piercing jaws against its shoulders. The feline began to tumble and roll across the sand to make me let go, but I was not having any of it. 

Again with a snarl, my claws began to immensely jab and scratched at the beast. I felt its claws beginning to sink into my flesh, but I did not budge as I found myself on top of it. Mercilessly, I fought with every ounce of strength within me, my eyes seeing red as I continued the onslaught of this wretched beast. 

In a last attempt, the feline pressed its back paws against my abdomen, and shot me back across the sand. I grunted, hitting the rock wall. I shot my piercing eyes upwards, finding the feline was suddenly making a run for it, and over the dune it disappeared. Globs of black lay against the sand, and they began to disintegrate, leaving nothing but pixels. Was...was that thing made of some kind of Twilight?

“Ineza!” my eyes shot to the side and my transformed body skidded to stop beside her. My elongated nails reached forward, and I slowly picked up Ineza in my arms, the lower half of her body resting on the sand, “Oh....Ineza...” My eyes began to swim as I looked down at the massive dent in her chest, and the spread of blood tainting the silk fabric in horrific pools. Damn...damn it! 

“E-Elysia...” Ineza softly announced, her eyes flickering open as she looked up to me. “You’re safe...”

“Ineza....p-please tell me....tell me how to save you!” I whispered hurriedly, my fangs gritting each other. My hand reached forward, pressing against the center of her wound at an attempt to stop the bleeding.

“It is...black magic...” Ineza croaked out, her neck tightening in its muscles. Her eyes began to flicker as I shook my head frantically, the tears pouring over my face. I hugged her to me tightly, feeling the blood spread across my shirt, the droplets of tears mixing with the red. 

“N-No.....please........don’t leave me!” I whispered frantically, over and over again. “I-Ineza! Please! I love you! Don’t leave me! You’re all that I have left.....” I buried my face into her hair, sniffing her desert scent of spice and dust. “Don’t leave me...Ineza.....PLEASE....”

“You must......trust me....” Ineza’s breath became ragged, her body slumping every second I held her, “I love you......and I shall never leave you...my child.....”

“HALT!” My eyes shot up, looking to the side of the canyon to see no one other than Raveza, and several others behind her. Their eyes traveled across the area, but they froze as I held Ineza in my arms. 

“Elysia....what did you do?!” Raveza’s mouth shot open, her hands instantly reaching for her bow. Her followers around her copied, and they all raised their arrows to my direction. Their eyes narrowed as Raveza took the first step forward, her eyes targeted at my face, “Don’t move!”

“Th-This is not what it looks like!” I cried out, the grip around Ineza tightening. “I didn’t do this! Y-You must believe me!” Oh no...oh no. This wasn’t happening. No.

“El.....sia,” Ineza exhaled out. Her eyes looked up to me as I looked back down to her, the tears landing along her cheeks. She smiled warmly to me, as if she were not in pain, as if she were going to stay with me forever. As if...she weren’t dying in my arms, in my transformed, clawed arms. My body trembled and my chest ached, my head shaking to and fro as she opened her mouth again, her lungs straining to talk to me.

“Ineza...no....n-no!” my hands on her clothes tightened, her body becoming limp with each and every second. My mind flashed along the years of being with her, of her braiding and combing my hair, when she held me when I bruised my knees and legs, of when she used to kiss me goodnight every day. How she told me to not be sexist to males, and to never give up in my archery skills. Oh Ineza.....OH Ineza. 

It’s all _my_ fault. If I hadn’t shown up...

“Run....” Ineza suddenly commented, her eyes glittering in tears as she swallowed roughly, “Run Elysia.......run.”

“What is she telling you?!” Raveza shouted out angrily.

My eyes watered that much further, my head shaking in confusion, “What? Ineza....no! No no!”

“Run, Elysia, run,” Ineza breathed out. The weight of her head fell in my arms, and my head shook more frantically, the tears flooding my vision. My body quaked as I cried out, hugging her to me securely. I could not let go.

“Ineza! NO!” my tears flew forward, my head throwing itself down as it buried into her hair. My lungs burned as I sobbed loudly into her. “NO! I-INEZA! I love you! I LOVE YOU! Don’t leave me! DON’T! No-oo.....” My stomach rotted and swirled, and my throat began to gag all these pouring feelings out of my chest. Ineza was dead. Ineza was dead!

“Don’t move, Elysia!” Raveza ordered from the side. My red eyes began to pick themselves up, targeting to Raveza. She took another step to our direction, the eyes of the villagers gawking and crying at the sight of passed Ineza in my arms. 

_Run, Elysia, run._

My arms began to let go of Ineza, and I laid her in the sand. My body began to stand on its two feet, but as my eyes looked down, I saw all the blood of Ineza all over me. I opened my palms to stare at them, my eyes still crying for her. They thought....they thought I killed her. This was a nightmare. I didn’t do it. I know I didn’t do it...but it was my entire fault. _It was my fault._

My eyes looked up to Raveza, seeing her face angry and sharpened, with an arrow now pointing to me, “...This is not...what it looks like. You know....Raveza...Y-You must believe me....”

“Don’t move, Elysia,” Raveza threatened, “I won’t miss.” She didn’t believe me.

_Run, Elysia, run._

_Run, Elysia, run._

_Run, Elysia, run._

“Run....” I mouthed. My legs spread slightly, all arrows now jerking forward in my direction.

“I said I won’t miss!” Raveza shouted once more, “This is your last warning! Surrender peacefully, and we can talk this out!” My eyes gazed down; looking at Ineza, hoping her chest would breathe again, to see her smile again. To have her say my name again. The seconds were hours, and how I hoped that she would open her eyes again. Tell me you love me again. Tell me you’re not dead. Ineza.....

My teeth gritted against each other, and my fingers trembled. 

Goodbye, Ineza. Goodbye.

“FIRE!” The arrows sunk into the sand behind my dash, the air and sand spraying against my face. My bow back in possession, I continued to climb over the dune with my tears continuing to alter my vision. Faster and faster I ran, feeling the arrows zip over the dune to try to catch me. My braid whipped behind me harshly, and my hands sunk into the sand with each pounce I took, leaving the pink marks of Ineza’s blood until finally, the heat dried up the rest on my hands. My tears streamed across the air the faster I went, and I knew without a doubt, I no longer had a home. 

Whatever that beast was, it took my home. It took my Ineza. I was left all alone again. What am I going to do?

“....Link....” my sobbed exhaled his name as I projected my direction toward the large structure in the desert. I could not stop. I could not stop running anymore. I knew Raveza would be after me.

Oh Ineza......

Ineza.

How much I loved you. How much I loved you so. So so much. My feelings were so true to you, and only you....and now....

Oh Ineza.....I-Ineza.

My Ineza. My home. My love. I will never stop loving you, and I will never stop running. I will always run for you. I will obey your last wish, like how you obeyed my mother’s. Oh....but why did it have to end this way? 

Why? Why did you tell me to run?


	37. Arbiter's Grounds[1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a little more effort to start this, but finally here's the next part. I was unsure where to end it, but I thought to stop it here. Elysia's adventure continues!
> 
> Thanks so much for the support guys! I really appreciate it! <3
> 
> Erm, I'm not sure when I'll be able to take the next part, seeing that my life will be living hell next week, but we'll see!
> 
> Be sure to check out my dA page (http://xlehx.deviantart.com/) to keep up with the stories' updates and character sketches! Have yourself a great day.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Leslie (:

_Run, Elysia, run._

Her voice was so loud and clear, yet it nulled and dimmed everything in my body. Like the pulse of her last beat, making her heart coil and chill in death. How much I wanted to nurse it, and save what was mine, and what had always been mine. 

_I will always love you..._

Now she was gone, but no matter how fast I dashed across the dunes of scorching sand, the strings of my heart could not keep themselves in place. Each pounce I took snapped a piece of each string, growing louder and louder in my ears until I could hear nothing but my cracking soul. Ineza was gone, and so was everything else I loved. The one person who mattered to me most in the world was now gone, and I was so unsure of what to do. What could I do?

Someone save me. Someone please save me from this horrendous choking sea around me. I kicked harder only to find myself sinking and swallowing the melancholy twisters that continued to bash and toss me around. I was caught in this vortex, shredding my skin and lungs; I could not breathe nor concentrate to live, now that I had no purpose to. My purpose was gone...except for the small glimmer of light. 

Link. Link was my savior. 

Would he reject me, after I rejected him so? I was so unsure how I left him after that night, but I honestly had nowhere else to go, and no one else to turn to while I was out here. He was my last hope, just like everyone else's. But...would he believe me?

The sun lowered upon the sky, and my lungs were quaking for relief. I was so close, approaching the large temple in the distance. As I neared, I began to slow down, finally resting my body against the canyon rock wall. My sobs were so dry, it hurt to breathe. My flickering eyes looked among the mesa, and then looked up to see the large building that lay on top of the hill of rock. I was almost there. 

I rounded the corner of the canyon entrance, gasping in my air loudly. My body shivered from the immense workout it just had, but I knew I could not stop, or ever. How long would it be until Raveza caught up? Surely, she wouldn't waste time tracking me down. She knew where I was going, and that was where Link was. But why? Why did she not believe me? She knew of my Twilight, and she knew I loved Ineza very much. Was that not enough to tell her I would never do such a thing?

My eyes briefly looked upon the scattered logs across the flat plain, seeing burnt-out fire-camps and several towers constructed of wood. My feet dragged across the sand, unable to pick themselves up from my heavy run. I cautiously walked around the corner of the first tower, but noticed all the dead bodies of archers lying around. Arrows protruded out of their bodies, while their own quivers held nothing but the unkempt arrows; Link had shot them all down, and refilled his quiver when he ran out. 

I walked slowly further, my chest now quiet as my sharpened eyes almost glowed in the night. They scanned across the bodies I passed, and the splinters made from the destroyed logs. He certainly put up a fight when he ran out of arrows...

My eyes picked up, and I noted a large shed of straw and wood completely caved in. My eyes widened at the burnt structure, and I hurried over as I stood at the edge of it. My hands reached forward, but the moment they picked up a piece of wood, it disintegrated. No, was Link caught in this fire??

My feet began to gently climb over the burnt shed, and I picked up whatever seemed most solid. I continued my search for ten minutes, but there didn't seem to be any trace of bones...unless he was burnt that badly. I shook the thought out, and my eyes picked up to the long staircase leading up to the temple of the Arbiter's Grounds. There must've been a thousand steps leading up, but I exhaled in relief as I approached the bottom step, noticing that the large double doors were opened. Link was inside. 

I paused, and picked up my hands to look at them. The Twilight wasn't leaving my body, and I exhaled distressingly at the sight. What would Link think if he saw me like this? There was still blood on me....I forgotten all this time, but I knew I would be unable to take it off myself.

With a shake of my head, and the wipe of my eyes one last time, I began to climb up the steps quickly and quietly, my eyes looking around to find myself completely alone outside. My orbs gazed up to the tall exterior of the temple, with broken and damaged columns on either side of me. The moonlight gave the stone building a very faded green color, with the sky itself a dark violet. My eyes wandered about the coliseum-built structure, only wondering what I would run into here. I reached the top step with a small clank of my claws, and I stood on my two feet again. My eyes looked up the very dusty doors, and I caught notice of the Triforce symbol above the head of the door. 

With an inhale I checked my supplies on me, and then I slipped between the cracks of the doors. I press my back from the inside of it, closing the door with a small slam. The large doors rumbled and I coughed as the dust from the ceiling fell in small glimmers around me. My eyes caught the long hallway I stood in, with torches leading down the multiple large steps to the area below. The rock walls seemed ancient, but they seemed far sturdy than anything I have ever seen. They held arrangements of geometric designs and patterns of squares across to decorate the way. Columns seemed to be the absolute craze here, as it was for trees in Ordon’s Temple. 

I approached the edge of the platform I stood on, but my eyes widened to look upon the lit room to see the massive and large piles of quicksand beneath. They seemed to be engulfing themselves rapidly into the ground, with several pieces of platforms still intact. Looks like I was going to jump across. 

Using the light of the torches among the walls, I prepared my jumps across the platforms, keeping myself steady and firmly on top from my high leaps. I leapt onto the next podium, feeling the soles of my sandals slightly slip. I clamped my hands against the edges of the stand, shuddering from my almost grave mistake. With a stand, I prepared myself again, and leapt across the rotating sands beneath me. Making my way to the end, I pounced to the ground easily, my feet slightly digging into the firm top of sand. I walked my way across to the stone floor, knowing Link must've used his Gauntlet to get across. It was probably a good thing I still had this Twilight running, for now. 

My eyes targeted to the doors at the top of the next flight of stairs at the center of the wall. I began to slowly make my way past the opened gates, looking from side to side as Link would've probably done. I concentrated in front again, looking to see ramp I was on lead to an open area before the skull-engraved door. Several pots lay around the lit place, with one column each against the corners of the room. On both sides of the platform I stood on were large pots, and I could see the hint of a shine coming from each of them. I hurried over to the one on the left of me, surprised to see it contained oil. Did Link refuel his lantern? 

I checked my supplies, but I grimaced to find I didn't have my own lantern. I must've left it on Epona's saddle; I was going to be walking in the dark no doubt. My eyes looked to the right of the room this time, noticing a large, opened chest was at the very end: Link must've obtained the keys needed for the temple's locked doors. 

I faced forward again to the block door, my eyes scanning the tribal inscriptions on it. I could only wonder as I walked forward and placed my palms against the concrete. I heaved upwards, feeling the gears inside pull up the door easily at my command, revealing to me the next room. I headed inside the murky room, but I curled my arms into my chest when the door closed behind me. I was in a long room, with two lit torches at the end where the next door lay. There was absolutely nothing in here, except for the collection of sand along the broken floor as far as I could tell.

With a soft sigh, I began to maneuver my sandaled feet across the floor, being absolutely quiet to the best of my abilities. I tried my best to have the light of the torches guide me, but they seemed so far away it was hard to. It got better as I neared...but I was not anticipating the sound of rattling bones. My eyes shot to the right of me, then to the left to find bodies of skeletons rising from the ground, all carrying swords in their boney hands. Oh crap-REALLY?!

I pounced across the floor and sand, skidding in front of the door and immediately trying to push it up. The sound of rattling bones increased, making me gasp in fright of their approach. With a haul, the door lifted and I swiftly slid underneath enough to get by. Once I saw my braid was out of the way, I slammed the door down, catching several arms and swords. Jeezes, the last thing I needed, an army of skeletons. Thanks temple.

I turned, and faced the greatest ominous room I had ever seen. It was definitely dark in here, with six large statue totems facing toward the center circle of the room. The rock walls towered in extreme height that I was unable to see the ceiling and I felt so small in such a large space. There was an entrance at the far center, where a staircase led down to the ground before me. Above, a large chandelier hung very still, and the only light sources were the blue flames flickering near the door. Where the hell was I? 

I walked ahead toward the center of the room, looking back, forward, and the sides suspiciously. Abruptly, the flickering sound of an inferno shot from my right, and I shot my eyes to see a blue flame was headed toward the other flames at the far end of the room. The single flame rounded a torch near the gated pathway, but the moment it settled, the large iron gates blocking the path ahead lifted with a loud crank. 

“Elysia?” My body froze, and I slowly turned my direction to the right again, taking a step back to see Link, adorned in his green tunic once more. He was aiming an arrow to me. My eyes widened, unable to move from his questioning, hardened look. I swallowed roughly, and I hugged my arms on my chest, unable to do anything else except stare at him. Did he release the flame in order to open the door? More importantly, was he going to shoot me?

“Elysia...” Link commented slowly, his arrow and bow lowering as his eyes gazed to me. I merely hung my head down, staring at the ground, too ashamed and afraid to move or make an attempt to. What could I possibly tell him? How was I going to tell him?

“Oh~?” The familiar whooshing sound of Link’s shadow emerged from the ground, and it was a second later I saw Midna peeking underneath my bangs, her head tilted as her bright, yellow eyes stared at me, “This is certainly a curious sight.” I said nothing as I stared at her, and I could feel the burning rims of my eyelids again. Midna backed up slowly, instead floating beside me as Link was now slowly approaching us and now stood in front of me in the flesh. 

“Elysia...what happened to you?” Link cautiously reached forward, his hand reaching to my shoulder, trying to lift my head up. “You’re....covered in blood.” Again, I said nothing as I could feel the bricks anchoring on my knees, wanting to make me kneel of the horrid images plummeting and crashing into my skull again. My chest tightened, and I breathed more shallowly, my eyes shutting to try to erase everything. 

“Elysia,” Link replied firmly, both of his hands now gripping my shoulders, giving me a small shake. “What happened to you?” I leisurely began to pick up my head, and I opened my mouth to say something, but only the rush of tears sliding over my cheeks replied to Link’s question. My orbs shook as they stared at Link, who held a concerned look on his face, his eyebrows slightly scrunching in question. Next he reached, tenderly cupping the side of my face into his gloved hand, “......Elysia?”

My mouth trembled to say something, to tell him what happened, but it...wouldn’t come out. My mouth strained to talk to him, to announce to him of what happened with Ineza, and how Raveza was now after me....but I just couldn’t. I c-couldn’t. Instead, I burst into tears, and I felt my body collapsing, my knees touching the floor as Link failed to keep my upright. I began to sob loudly, my eyes shutting as they burned for my beloved. I felt Link trying to pick me up, but instead he kneeled before me, trying to lift my face up to look at him. 

“Elysia! What happened? Tell me!” Link ordered the hint of irritation in his voice.

“I-Ineza!” I sobbed out, exhaling and inhaling in uncomfortable jumps. I picked my head up to see Link staring at me, and his eyes widened. He looked down to my hands, and then my shirt.

“....What did you do?” Link cautiously questioned, stiffening in his place.

I shook my head frantically, and I reached forward, gripping the front of his tunic as the dried blood cracked between my fingers, “I-It wasn’t me! L-Link- something came and-it-she’s dead!” I cried harder as I felt my body bowing before him, begging for his forgiveness, “Sh-She’s dead! Link.....” The strong arms of the Hylian kept me upright from letting me curl up. I only shook my head, wanting to comfort myself in some way, in some fashion to make this hurt less. 

Everything hurt. Everything hurt _so_ much. It was never going to go away, no matter how hard I tried. It felt like a piece of my body was ripped right out, and left this very large void in me. It felt so suffocating and wrong, and I was very uncertain how to make myself feel better. I couldn’t. It didn’t feel like I could. I shouldn’t be. 

“You need to calm down. You need to tell me everything,” Link commented firmly, “Get a grip on yourself. I can’t help you if you can’t tell me.” I sniffed my face into my arm, my eyes blinking rapidly to regain focus on my surroundings. I exhaled shakily, knowing my eyes were red and pink again. Though my hands traveled down, and I looked to my hands again, seeing the dry maroon along my claws.

“We need to change you,” Link suddenly replied, “Stand up.” He gripped my arms, pulling me up to my feet as I wobbled before him. Link reached around my back, removing my bow as he then began to unbuckle the belt on my quiver. He set them side, removing all the pouches I carried in a sling across my waist and shoulders. He gave me a second, and then reached forward, gripping the bottom of my shirt, “Lift your arms.” 

I tried, I honestly tried, but the farthest I got them up was to shoulder height. Link exhaled, and he began to lift up my shirt as best as he could, his curled fists brushing across the front of my breasts when he passed them. He slowly removed the shirt, slipping the large open sleeves across my arms and down my braid. He tossed the shirt aside, and then reached down; unfastening the rim of the pants I was wearing, he paused. 

“Hold onto my shoulders,” Link calmly replied, and began to pull down my pants. When they reached my ankles he kneeled, his hands cupping around the back of them as he began to pick up my right to move it out of the way. My hands slightly gripped the top of his shoulders, afraid of cutting into him unintentionally. Again, he lifted my other leg, and removed the pants completely to toss it with the shirt behind a statue. Standing almost naked before him, my eyes drifted down to look at my hands again, my chest constricting. 

“Here,” Link removed one of his pouches on his hip, and I recognized it as the canteen of water. He began to pour the water onto my palms, across my arms and shoulders. Closing the pouch again, he set it on his hips again and then motioned himself forward. He began to rub off the blood on me. His fingertips were gentle and soft, cradling my arms as he brushed them up and down to make sure he lifted everything off. Next he pressed off my shoulders and then moved to clean the nape of my neck. In his pocket he pulled out a cloth, and began to clean off the excessive water on my body. Finally, he reached my face, his thumbs wrapped in the cloth as he began to brush off my cheeks, underneath my eyes and across my forehead.

His bright eyes glazed across my face, scanning for something while I looked down to the ground. Even though I was partially clean, I could still smell the event on me. I don’t think it was ever going to go away. She died in my arms, in these very arms. How could I ever forgive myself of what I had done, and what had happened?

“Let’s get you dressed,” Link broke off my trance as he reached down to unpack the folded clothes on my quiver, and revealed the teal tunic given to me...by Ineza. 

My eyes inspected it closely as Link now began to dress me, being as gentle as he could. He held my wrists as he pulled them through the open holes of my shirt, his hands wrapping around to snug the scarf around my neck. He belted up my pants, slipped my legs into their boots and began to tie my slings, quiver and bow on me once more...as if he didn’t take it off to begin with. Unexpectedly, he rounded me and began to unbraid the ponytail I had. His fingers delicately laced into my hair, untangling it as the weight of my hair began to loosen immensely. I was unsure how long I was standing there, but it wasn’t until Link was beginning to tie my hair up that I focused where I was again. With now my hair secured, Link walked and stood in front of me once more, his hands holding my shoulders as he looked straight into my eyes.

“Elysia...look at me.” My eyes twitched, but I slowly rose my gaze to look up to him, feeling them shine and wet. “Tell me what happened.” 

My jaw ached, but I kept my stare to him, my hand wiping off the edges of my eyes, “The creature, the one that was...after me when I was a child appeared. Ineza told me to run...” My chest hardened, making it difficult to breathe in such a humid place, “It tried to kill me, but I managed to chase it a-away. But...Ineza......”

“What happened after?” Link questioned his eyes hardening. “Focus.”

“...Everyone thought I k-killed her,” I breathed out, my pupils widening by a fraction, “....Raveza is going to be after me.” Link nodded slowly, exhaling as he let go of me, taking a step to the side. He looked ahead to the open pathway at the end, his chin held in his hand. He stood in silence for a few moments; my eyes looked briefly to the side to see Midna was still present. 

She hummed in thought, and looked to me, “That certainly explains why you changed to what you are now. It’s evident that the Twilight in you wasn’t planning on letting you die. What was the creature made of? Do you know?”

“I thought it was made of Twilight, but Ineza replied it was dark magic,” I breathed out. My eyes looked to Link, who slowly turned around to face me, though his eyes continued to look at the ground. I opened my mouth, feeling my throat constrict, “...I know you’re upset with me, still.”

“....What do you expect me to do, Elysia?” Link crossed his arms, his eyes almost glaring to me. I said nothing as he sighed, “It was obvious you were planning to stay and now that this happened...” He reached a hand up, rubbing his forehead in severe thought, “Even though....we left in bad terms....”

“If she knows I’m with you...” I gritted my fangs, looking to the ground in disdain. After a few moments, Link walked toward me, making me pick up my head to look at him properly. His eyes shined as he reached, holding my shoulder in his hand. His fingers slightly squeezed, and he exhaled gently while he gazed to me. 

“....I’m sorry, Elysia; I’m sorry for what happened to Ineza, I truly am. I know we left in bad circumstances, but if you need me to help you I will try. I will try to,” Link replied softly. “Yet, I still have to rid of the Twilight. If you stick with me, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you, but this is important.”

“....Okay...” I nodded leisurely, my trembling fingers brushing off the corner of my eyes. It seemed he was asking me to forget about what had happened until we left, and honestly, that seemed much better than dealing with it right now.

“Do you need a hug?” Link asked next. Jeezes I felt like a little girl but...I nodded again, and Link closed his arms around me. My own arms snared around and snapped themselves closed on his back, my claws gripping my arms so I wouldn’t cut into him. 

“...It’s my entire fault,” I replied lowly, feeling my breath hitch. 

“No it’s not,” Link shook his head gently, pressing the side of his head against mine, “It just happened.”

“...She told me to run....” I added next, sighing unevenly.

“She must’ve known what would have happened to you if you stayed,” Link replied, parting away as he held my shoulders, “Maybe that’s why she told you to run.”

“...She’s gone Link,” my eyes lifted to his, brimming with tears once more.

Link frowned, “I’m very sorry, Elysia. I knew you loved her very much.” I sniffed as I wiped my eyes with my arm again, shaking my head. Link looked over to Midna, “Can you extract the Twilight from her again?”

“Hmmm...~” Midna floated right beside me, but she tilted her head in question, “Isn’t it better for her to stay like this _until_ we actually get to the Mirror?”

“Why do that?” Link raised a brow.

“I don’t see any worry to keep her like this. Besides...what _if_ that Gerudo woman shows up? How will Elysia defend herself?”

“That’s why I’ll protect her,” Link’s eyes narrowed, though his eyes looked to me next, “Are you fine this way though? Does anything hurt?”

“No, I’m good,” I nodded briefly, “I’ll just wait for it to wear off.”

“Perfect~ Then let’s keep going. I believe we’re getting close,” Midna replied, and dove into the ground to merge herself with Link’s shadow.

Link faced toward the pathway of where the gates opened, “I’m not sure what we could be expecting as we keep going, but keep on your guard.” 

“Right...” I nodded gently, following behind him as he led the way up the steps. My eyes gazed upon the blue flames on either side of us, and then my eyes shined toward the darkness of the hallway we were entering.

“Stick close,” Link commented as he slowed his pace, making sure I was right beside him. Into the dark void we entered, the sound of our footsteps loud and vibrant against the walls. The tense atmosphere was short-lived as we found ourselves in a very bright lit room. The area was large, with the center very opened and curving towards the hard ceiling. Torches were already setting ablaze long the rims of the columns above us, lighting the entire room. Several rats scurried away as I looked at them in disgust, but was glad to see them simply dive into the cracks of the walls around us. Along the floor were tiles of rock, but some seemed to be missing and they revealed the hard soil beneath. As we entered further to the very center, I took notice of a strange shape at the very spot near our feet, seeing some sort of....gear shape dug into the ground. It seemed it was placed there on purpose. 

“What do you suppose that is?” I asked, trying to keep my concentration on the task in hand. It wasn’t easy to say the least, considering I felt my mind pricking at the thought of Ineza gone. Jeezes, I didn’t know how I was going to pull myself together to get through this. 

“Not sure. Looks like some part of...some machinery,” Link commented. Our eyes looked among the area again, noticing some broken wall at the far wall with drawings and designs, but none of it seemed promising to tell us what the empty gear was. To our left was another concrete door, holding the image of a dried, animal skull. It seemed like the skull of an antelope now that I looked at it. At the other side to the right was a long stretching hallway.

“Let’s go to the left first,” Link replied as he pulled out the jingling keys from his tunic. He set his focus to picking the lock that forbade us from entering. My eyes wandered among the columns beside the door, trying their best to keep themselves occupied. When I saw the lock fall off and Link grip the wall to haul it up, I immediately ducked down to keep moving, not waiting for Link to catch up. Though, I stopped at the edge of the hallway, looking down to see the floor at least twenty feet down. At the center stretching up to our height was a long column with a zigzagging pattern on the outer exterior of it. 

“We’ll have to push the flat beam down there,” Link replied as he pointed near the bottom of the cylinder structure before us, and the swirling column at the center. His eyes wandered among the curving walls. 

“Here, get on my back,” I replied as I prepared myself, legs apart. 

Link blinked, looking very unsure to me, “Can you?”

“C’mon,” I gestured to him, “Don’t tug my hair.” Link hesitated, but he nodded as he came from behind me, and wrapped his arms around my neck. “Ready?” Link nodded, and I felt my body slightly heavy from his weight, but I knew I could manage. Facing forward, I leapt across, and found my boots and hands snaring around the rim of the column we now stood on. Facing the wall where we came from, I leapt a little lighter, and felt my claws dig into the stone. We began to slide down, my talons keeping up at a steady pace until we touched the floor. Link quickly got off me as I followed him to the stone mechanism attached to the rim around the column now.

“We push it?” I asked. Link nodded as we both pressed our hands against the flat stone, and began to shove the object forward. The floor we stood on all of a sudden began to lower toward the ground, my eyes looking up to see the entrance we came in from grow farther in height. Abruptly after five turns, the contraption stopped completely, and at the very bottom layer of the ground was another stone door, locked with chains.

Link hurried toward it as I followed behind, surprised to see that everything seemed to be lit up the farther we journeyed. It seemed like someone else was already here before us, since the flames were so bright and alive. With the click of the lock, it fell to the ground and the chains liberated themselves to slip into the walls like snakes. Link heaved the door upwards as I helped him, revealing the next room we ventured into. 

It was a long hallway, with sand rolling off from the cracks of the walls and onto the solid floor. The torches burned well to light our way, though Link immediately pulled out his sword and held his shield in his other hand. He began to lead as I followed behind him. I winced however two steps later, feeling my chest constrict. Link turned, looking to me.

“Elysia, what is it?” Link commented. I gritted my fangs, flinching as my hands twitched. My nails began to shrink, and a coolness set along my skin when my hands reverted back to normal, as if someone just sucked the Twilight out of them with a needle. I opened and closed my fingers, sighing in relief that the Twilight was finally fading. 

“I’m fine,” I replied, touching to my teeth, but finding my fangs were still there. Everything seemed too sharp still, knowing I still had some of that Twilight left. Link turned back around as he slowly began to make his way along the hall. I reached for my bow and prepared two arrows in the slot, my eyes looking around the ceiling and waterfalls of sand at our sides. Ahead, the sound of rattling bones commenced, and my mouth grimaced to find two, skeleton armored soldiers rising from the corner of the hallway. They lifted their swords upwards, and slowly began to make their way towards us.

“What the hell are those things?” I instantly snapped, swiftly shooting both arrows to the skeleton on the right. They met their mark, but what stopped me cold was that it was not stopping, unfazed of the attack. 

“You have to use bombs with these,” Link replied, “Do you have any?”

“What happened to yours?” I asked, grabbing two more arrows and inserting their sharp tips into the pouch of my explosive bugs. 

“There was a lot more skeletons than I had anticipated when I came here,” Link replied. I took aim, and fired sharply as both arrows met the skeletons in a loud blast. The sand hit against our faces, jumping from impact from the walls. The dust cleared down as Link and I began to make our way forward, looking down to the charred bones and their dropped swords. 

“Nice aim,” Link replied as he led forward once more, sword tight in his hand. I followed quickly beside him, loading my bow with another arrow as we rounded the corner. We seemed to be facing a large open area of sand, though above on the platforms ahead was another door leading somewhere, locked with dusty chains.

Warily, Link and I began to move our way toward the filthy floor, but I was not surprised to hear the sound of more rattling bones, and the snapping jaws of skeletons rising from the ground. Immediately I aimed my arrow with a bug and fired to the left side of me while Link took the right, swinging his sword full circle and knocking back the charging skeletons. The clanking of swords rung in the air as I again loaded another arrow with a bug, aiming to the tall skeletons towering over me. Swiftly, I whirled around as Link dodge rolled to the side, evading my fired arrow. The room was filled with smoke and dust, but Link wasted no time in grabbing my hand and hurrying to the first platform before us. He kneeled as he folded his hands together, giving me a boost as I hoisted myself up. Hurriedly I turned, placing my bow on the ground beside me as I snapped my palms against Link’s. With a tight clasp, I heaved him up as he stood, waiting for me to pick up my bow again. Below, we saw the approaching, surviving skeletons beginning to climb themselves up. Jeezes, they just couldn’t accept death could they?

With another heave, Link and I hauled ourselves up to the other platform above, Link hurrying as he began to fiddle with the keys to find which would open the lock. I aimed down to the approaching enemies and fired two loaded arrows, smog kicking around my feet. I yelped though as I felt a boney hand digging into the ankle of my boot. I kicked the nasty thing off, making it fall onto the rest of its comrades.

“Hurry, Elysia!” Link called as I took a run, dashing into the dark hallway of the entrance. The door closed with a slam, Link and I panting from the adrenaline rushing through our veins. Link sighed heavily as I heard him putting the keys away, though he seemed to be fiddling with something metal. In a burst of light, the lantern in his hand was alive with fire, my eyes catching his face looking to me.

“You alright?” he asked. I nodded gently, reaching back as I loaded myself with another arrow. “Looks like you’re back to normal though.” My lashes flickered, but I touched up with my thumb to feel my teeth were indeed normal once more. My eyes must’ve been relapsed back as well.

“Yeah...” I slowly nodded, looking to the lantern in Link’s hand.

“.....I’m very sorry, Elysia,” Link replied softly, “If I wouldn’t have left-“

“Drop it...just....drop it,” I felt my teeth bite the inside of my bottom lip, my chest heaving from the immense pressure building up, “Don’t...do that.”

“I apologize,” Link replied sincerely, “Let’s keep going then.” 

With his hip now shining from the hanging lantern, we crossed our way through the long hallway, though it didn’t surprise me was the dark room, again. There seemed to be some dimmed light at the center of the round design on the stone floor, but what set me off was the fact that a heavy gate suddenly closed behind us. With a shiver, I took notice of the large sword embedded into the ground yards away, with several ropes tied around its grip. The necks of the ropes held several hanging sheets of paper, but they seemed to hold symbols on them. Was this buster sword enchanted....or was it spellbound to stay intact?

“Are you sure we should be approaching it?” I asked quickly, feeling the palms of my hands beginning to sweat. 

“Get ready for anything-“ the moment Link finished, the sword began to shine red symbols along its black body. Link quickly held his ground as I was slightly pushed behind him, my eyes widening to see the sword beginning to jiggle in place. In a burst, flames ricocheted down the ropes hanging on the handle of the weapon. Immediately, I knew this wasn’t good.

“Stay out of range!” Link commanded as he prepared himself with his shield, his sword spinning in his hand. The dangerous weapon hauled itself powerfully from the ground, making several shards of stone roll across the floor. It began to swing across the air, and Link and I quickly separated from each other as it cut between us, making the ground shake from its strike. Gods of Hyrule, what did we get ourselves into now?


	38. Arbiter's Grounds [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My goodness....finally I got to this chapter. I apologize for the long wait, but a lot has happened in the span of the last two weeks. I got my new apartment to move into, and I had to deal with a lot of paperwork to get it. Anyways, school is also keeping me busy, considering we only have days to finish week projects. In any case, I am pleased to say the next chapter is here, and edited to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> Thank you tremendously for all your support. I greatly appreciate it, and it keeps me going to write more! Thank you for all the lovely comments, you're all just so sweet and lovely Cx
> 
> Haha, without any further distraction, enjoy this chapter. 14 pages in total~ Be sure to check out my dA page for updates and character sketches! Until next time, ciao!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Leslie (:

“Midna!” Link shouted. My eyes shot toward his direction, my eyes horrified to see that his whole being was taking shape to a black glob. In a strange sound, Link was now on all fours, but to my surprise, he had reverted shape to that of his wolf form. He snarled his gleaming fangs as he began to approach the sword, Midna on his back as she pointed forward toward the weapon like a soldier on her steed.

“Charge!” she commanded as Link barked and leapt into the air. Just when I thought he had gone crazy, his mouth suddenly clung to something. He vigorously began to bite, and in a wave of shivers I heard the horrible cry of something unhuman. My eyes narrowed, but I could not see anything visible. Were Link and Midna the only ones able to witness what this creature or thing was?

The sword swung dangerously across, and Link recoiled back, pouncing to the side as the buster sword slammed against the ground, making it tremble vibrantly. My body dodge rolled to the side as the buster sword came into my general direction, my eyes staring at the odd encryptions on it; it must’ve been sealed to prevent the sword from use, and I could see why. The sword itself was of utter destruction, and seemed to be out of control.

“Now!” Midna commanded again as he held onto Link’s fur around his neck. Link barked and snarled out angrily, dashing across the ground in great agility. He leapt as the sword missed him, and again he latched his teeth onto something. He skillfully bit into the invisible force multiple times, his body rocking back and forth as his claws dug into something to keep himself steady. After a couple of more bites, Link flipped back from range, and in a spur of darkness, Link began to stand himself up, revealing himself back to normal. He reached for his sword and shield again, though my attention was now on the creature beginning to fog into form. 

It was cloaked in dark rags, and took the form of a skeleton mostly. What tripped me out really was its face, looking like the skull of a bull of sorts. It cried out angrily toward Link’s direction, its teeth pointed and sharp to thin tips. Its horns were jagged and curved downwards. Its purple nails were striking and razor, but its eyes were much worse to look at; it was as if the depths of darkness were inside it. The creature roared as it swiftly glided up into the air, carrying its buster sword in hand. It began to circle as Link hurried to me as I rushed to him, meeting him at the center of the platform.

“Shoot, Elysia!” Link commanded as he held his shield out to the oncoming sword. I shut my eyes and cowered my head into my arms. I cracked an eye open, looking over my shoulder to see Link holding back the approaching Death Sword. Hastily I reached back to equip myself with my bow and an arrow. I jumped back, taking aim as I let the arrow fly with deadly precision. It struck the creature at the center of its forehead, and it screeched on its effect. It pulled back lowering to the ground. I aimed another arrow, catching it at its horn when it swayed its head away. The creature grunted as he was now on its robed knees, trying to pull the arrows out of its skull. 

“Hahh!” Link shouted as he cut his sword upwards, catching the skull directly. A burst of light resulted on his strike, and the creature immediately got back up, floating high in the air and out of our reach. Without Link telling me twice, I readied myself with two arrows this time, glaring as I followed the flying beast. It suddenly began to dash downwards in my direction, but again I aimed perfectly, catching the skull on a double hit. The creature flailed back, its sword following its erratic motions. Link and I split up quickly, running to the opposite directions of the room. 

One last time, I aimed one arrow, seeing the creature approaching me with its buster sword ready to swing down. Again, I caught the skull precisely, making it stumble backwards toward the ground. In an awesome move, Link leapt from behind, and struck his sword in the motion of a windmill, his body flying across the air in my direction. His sword brightly clanged against the skull’s boney neck, making it flail around. Link landed forward on his feet, standing up slowly as he looked over his shoulder to the wailing creature. In a horrific, animal cry, the beast arched its back, its robes flaring outwards around its body. Its buster sword dispersed in a hot flash, and the creature itself began to disintegrate into the air. Link inhaled, spinning his sword skillfully in hand before inserting it into its sheath with a clang. He rested his shield on his back, and turned his direction to face me. With a sigh, I looked behind my shoulder, glad to see the room was lighting up in an orange tint. From our entrance, the gated doors lifted from behind us, and the stone torches lit brightly on either side of it. On the other side, a pair of gates lifted, revealing to us the next path to take. 

“You okay, Elysia?” Link walked over to me.

“Yeah...” I nodded gently, looking to the new opened path, “You first.”

Link hummed as he began to lead the way, making sure I was following right beside him. We approached the entrance, and my eyes caught the staircase leading down. We strode downwards, and then began to climb another pair of a steep up-staircase, leading to the columned platform above. As we approached, I looked around the very open-like shrine. At the far wall were a design of symbols, and the shape of a stone gear at the center of it all with another pair of stone torches lit at the sides. As we approached, I saw the large chest in the middle of the stone floor. Link began to make his way valiantly toward it, his arms swinging gently at his sides. He rubbed his gloved hands, and knelt before the dusty chest. He heaved the top of it open, but I was sure to keep my distance a few yards away. Link heaved slightly, and in his arms he pulled out something quite large. 

It looked much like a spinning top of sorts, with a very flat surface on the top of it. Around the main rim of it were metal blocks protruding around the sides of its round structure. Down its build, the spinning top curved downwards to a cylinder form with another rim separating the body from the curved mound beneath. Link walked over to me while carrying it in his arms still, and on top of I noticed the colorful patterns of blue, yellow and deep bronze. 

“What is it?” I asked.

“It looks like a spinning top,” Link raised a brow, “....oh!!”

“What?”

“Remember the gear-like shape we came across in the room?” Link questioned. His hand patted the top of the Spinner, “This holds the same shape of it! Maybe if we insert it, it might open up something.”

“Oh...okay,” I nodded in agreement. “But...how does it work?”

“Why don’t you try it over there~?” Midna rose from the ground, and pointed to the sidewall of the platform we stood on. I followed her gaze with Link, and I noticed that along the walls, there seemed to be a line of engraved holds running along. Wait....was this Spinner able to ride across in them?

“C’mon,” Link encouraged as he carried the Spinner, heading to the engraved wall. He looked at the Spinner in question, but almost as if he knew how to work it, he rested it on the ground. In my amazement, I blinked to see it was merely hovering among the ground. Its main top began to spin slowly, but the rest of the body seemed to hover perfectly still. 

“Do we get on it?” I questioned distrustfully.

“Only one way to find out,” Link held out his hand to me, “Ready when you are.” I looked to the object, and then to his hand. With an exhale, I gripped onto it, squeezing it tightly in my grasp. In a jump, Link and I hopped onto the Spinner, but I was not expecting it to react in any way. It neared the wall, and in a sudden haul, the Spinner suddenly began to travel rapidly across the area. In a sudden motion, we began to pass over the staircases we climbed and enter the main room of where we had defeated the Death Sword. 

“How do we get off?!” I called out from the metal clanking into the wall, looking toward the approaching dead-end of the trail.

“Like this!” Link clicked his heel to the metal against the wall, and in an abrupt clank, the Spinner separated. We began to fall as I pressed myself against Link’s side, shutting my eyes. However, we did not crash, and I looked to find that the Spinner was merely hovering gently over the patch of land. It was beginning to float by the door we had entered through, Link sighing in relief. We both hopped off as Link then bent down to pick it up, holding it easily in his arms. I took the chance to approach him from the side, and slap my hand against the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?” Link inquired, wincing.

“For not knowing what would happen when you did that!” I snapped, mumbling under my breath. With a spur of mumbling words, Link and I began to head our way back to the main room with the open gear-slot on the floor. Needless to say, the Spinner was quite remarkable in its design, and it seemed very ancient in its inscriptions and intention. As we marked our way back, I began to notice more of the indented rims inside the walls; this Spinner was indeed a machine that would help us along our quest. 

In the main arched room, we hurried across with Spinner in Link’s arm. I stood before the indented gear shape as Link laid the Spinner nearby it. With a determined look, he hopped on, and led the Spinner into the carved spot. It fit perfectly, and with a kick of his foot against the top, the object began to spin rapidly beneath him. Looking along the broken ground, I noticed the gear protruding into view, all spinning accordingly to Link’s Spinner. In a sudden rumble, the cracked wall with the designs began to rotate around, moving out of the way to reveal an opened pathway inside the large room. 

Link hopped off of the mechanism and let it pop out of the ground, “That was easy.”

“C’mon,” I replied as I hurried into the opened doorway. The ceiling was at least two miles high, where a rock pillar stood in the center of the rushing sandpit before our feet. I noticed cracked and broken staircases led to the very top of the large structure, but also another trail of indented rims inside the walls. 

“Hop on,” Link laid the Spinner on the solid ground beneath us, holding out a hand to me. BAM. My eyes quickly shot behind me, my eyes wide as I heard the sound of rushing footsteps in the main, dark chamber of the temple. No...it couldn’t be....

“Raveza...” I swallowed roughly, “She’s here.”

“Let’s go!” Link whispered hurriedly as he yanked me on top of the Spinner with him. He kicked behind us as the Spinner rushed forward across the rushing sandpit, and locked the gadget against the wall. In a rushing wind, we began to literally fly up against the wall while Link wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My eyes looked down the pathway to the bottom of the pillar, feeling this stinging pressure against my spine. Was it really her?

In a spur of seconds, the Spinner touched the top platform of the long cylinder wall, and Link immediately pushed it behind toward the large door before us, making sure it was still and merely hovering in silence. Link and I pressed ourselves against the ground, looking over the edge with Link still having his arm around my shoulders. My pants were ragged and soft, clearly showing the anxiety beginning to form in my belly. 

At the bottom of the pit, the shadows of three human figures began to approach, and lengthened in size as they walked toward the edge of the sand. Instantly, I could make out two hooded figures, and the one in the middle with flaming, red hair. Her head moved to and fro, and I almost gasped to feel Link tucked my head away from the edge, pressing my head against his chest.

“Shh,” Link whispered, ducking his head down with mine while his hands pressed my hair against my head, making sure it was out of the way. We stood still for a full minute, my heart pounding erratically while my fingers clamped against Link’s tunic. There was nothing but silence, except for the sound of their soft footsteps fading. My body ran cold, and as much as I wanted to warm myself up, I knew I couldn’t. 

“Is she gone?” I whispered hoarsely, gritting my teeth. Link slowly began to move his head upwards, looking over the edge barely enough to make himself seen. 

“...Yes, she’s gone,” Link replied, beginning to let go of me. Leisurely, I crawled my way from the edge of the stone platform, standing up against the wall where I knew I could not be seen. I inhaled shakily, my hands slapping to my face. With a loud sniff, I felt my body nearly collapse, but I knew this nightmare was far from over. Raveza was after me, because she thought...I killed...Ineza-

With a clench of my teeth, I covered my mouth with my hands, and felt the red madness at the corner of my eyes. My lips quaked, and my knees began to buckle in the utmost unpleasant stirring. I felt like I was going to fall over, and be unable to get up.

“Hey, hey!” Link rushed over, gripping my shoulders as he shook them once. I looked to him, seeing his eyes glistening to me, his head slightly shaking, “Don’t think like that. It wasn’t your fault.”

“B-But they don’t believe me...” I croaked out, feeling myself beginning to slightly hyperventilate. 

“I believe you,” Link reassured me, giving me a firm nod, “Elysia, I believe you.” He reached up, and held the side of my jaw in his hand. His thumb began to stroke my cheek, and I could feel this little sense of relief wash over me. My eyes looked down to the ground, but Link picked up my face, accepting that I wasn’t going to look at him, “You’re alright. You’re safe with me.” With a swallow, I rubbed my face with a hand and pushed myself off the wall with the other.

Link let go of my face, but rubbed my shoulders considerably as he smiled slightly to me, “Feel better?”

“A little..” I confessed, remembering we were still in the temple to do a job, “We should keep moving..” 

Accepting my request, Link gathered the Spinner beneath his feet, though Midna took the matter of dispersing it for now. Instead, both of our eyes looked up to the large, formidable metal door before us. With lock in place, Link began to reach inside his tunic for the keys, and began to try out each one. My eyes looked along the block columns beside the door, seeing yet again, the symbol of Hyrule engraved in darker shades of colored stone. This placed seem so old, and yet was very intact and bold. In a loud clank, the lock at the center of the door ripped away its chains, and fell with a loud thud against the ground. The sound echoed across the room, and I knew Raveza would’ve heard it. 

“Let’s hurry inside,” Link suggested as he and I pushed our hands against the large, geometric patterned door, and began to heave it upwards. With a rumble, the sand began to rain down the sides as the entrance fully moved out of the way, revealing to us the dark path inside. We entered the large, gloomed room, though I shuddered visibly the moment the door closed with a slam behind us seconds later. I could hear the sound of a crank, knowing we weren’t going to leave the way we came. 

Link cautiously looked about the opened, shrine-decorated room. The floor ahead of us was completely concaved in, and revealed nothing but a sandpit. At the end of the room was a closed door, but what caught me off-guard was the large skeleton at the center of the pit below. My eyes widened to see its skull was very large, around fifty feet perhaps. It had curved horns directing toward the back, and a large, boney claw was resting by its head. Its skeleton back was protruded with sharp, bone spines, its ribs large enough to prison perhaps everyone in Ordon village. In its rotted skull were several spears logged into it; this thing must’ve been killed long before the human race was even born. 

There was a sudden screech in the air, and instantly I reached for my bow and arrow while Link withdrew his sword from its barrier, snapping it out toward the skull beast. Though, my eyes widened to find the last person we would run into: Zant was standing on top of the snout of the creature. His robs rested around him, and his helmet faced our direction. He seemed to be standing in a boldly kind of fashion, making me grit my teeth as Link and I stopped a foot toward his direction. 

“Here you both are.... _still_ alive. How astonishing,” Zant droned out lowly, inclining his head a bit down to our faces.

“We will not be defeated by the likes of you!” Link shouted, pointing his sword threateningly at Zant, “We told you we would stop you, and we will!”

“How sweet of you; _all_ of this for me. I feel special,” Zant replied back, humming.

“Don’t get so damn cocky!” I shouted out next, growling beneath my lips, “You’ll pay back everything you did to us!”

“I must digress; this is truly a bittersweet reunion... _truly_! For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!” Zant sternly replied. He tossed his arms at his sides, the loose strands of his robes flapping in the wind. Link and I readied and tensed in our place, watching as Zant began to growl, and observing his hands beginning to merge toward each other. A red, flaming ball of Twilight began to form, but in the blink of an eye, it vanished, and in its place was formed a large sword. Its body shined of black, coal steel, but it was hard to- HOLY CRAP he just lodged it into the skull. Yeah, this couldn’t be good.

In a wave of Twilight, the skull was enlightened with red, tribal signs, all burning brightly in the darkness of the pit. My eyes widened to see it radiate out, but I knew the damage was already done. Zant merely scoffed in our direction, and turned himself around. In a wisp of Twilight, Zant had disappeared. 

The sound of a loud rumbling began to echo in the room, followed by the sound of a deep growl. The skull itself began to move, jumbling itself together as its eye sockets began to brighten with a deep pink glow. With a push of its large claw, the sand began to fall from its skull and bones, its jaws opening as the spew of ash began to puff out into the air. It roared once more, and in a leisure pull backwards, it threw its head back, calling out to the ceiling with its entire ribcage and spine showing. Both of its claws slammed into the ground, kicking up the dirt into the air. It directed its attention to Link and I, and it roared its nasty dry breath in our path, throwing back our hair behind us. The ground suddenly began to sink, and swiftly Link and I began to run up the slope of damaged rock to the firmly platform rim around the room.

“Any ideas!?” I cut in, seeing the creature slam its claws against the ground, reaching for our direction. 

“Look, there!” Link replied as he pointed with his sword. I looked past the slamming claw and its opened jaws to see he was pointing at its....spine? “It’s the only thing keeping it upright. If we cut it off, then we’ll have a chance to defeat it,” Link replied.

“If we got in the sand, we’ll only sin-“ I stopped myself, blinking rapidly, “the Spinner!”

“Cover for me!” Link advised as he began to run in the opposite direction. I cut myself to the other side, stabbing my arrow into the pouch of bugs on my waist. With the insect blaring a bright red, I faced the creature as it turned its attention to Link.

“Hey!” I shouted as I shot the arrow forward. An explosion erupted at the back of its skull, making it bellow in agony. It snarled as it faced my direction, lifted a claw upwards. Wait, was it going to reach me?!

I swiftly shot to the side, rolling across the stone floor as the Stallord creature slammed its large claw against the edge of where I once stood. Though, my eyes caught Link rolling down the sandy hill to see him crank the Spinner in full spinning mode, and hit the skeleton on its spine. On impact, the lowest vertebrae cracked and fell apart instantly. The Stallord fell lower to the ground, its sharp talons scratching against the ground and into the sand. My eyes caught Link rolling himself along the rim of the platform on the other side, picking up speed as he neared my direction. Suddenly, the sand around the creature shot up, and standing around its spine now were stone, skeleton soldiers, preventing entry to attack the backbone.

“What now?” I questioned as I ran toward Link’s direction, seeing him passing me. 

“Give me a clear path!” he called out as I took another bombed arrow in my possession. I took immediate aim, standing near the sandpit. With an opened eye, I fired the arrow with great precision, catching the soldiers near the back of the Stallord. They exploded into shards, and immediately with Link at the ready, he charged the Spinner down the sandy hill. With another crank, he turned the Spinner full circle underneath him, catching the next vertebrae. The Stallord growled as he swiped its claw around, catching the rim of the Spinner. Link gritted his teeth, but gained control as he touched the edge of the platform again. 

More soldiers emerged from the ground, all standing at the ready as I took another armed arrow, and released it to the middle of the Stallord’s skull. It bellowed angrily once more, but I took the initiative and aimed two, bombed arrows, releasing them and hitting around the soldiers and spine of the creature. The smoke rushed upwards the sandy hill, and Link took the advantage to go in for the final strike. With him invisible, he delivered the final blow, and the Stallord fell into the sandpit. With a burst of air, Link pushed himself out of the smog as touched the top of the platform’s rim again. The Spinner floated beside him as I hurried over to him to stand at the edge of the sand, but the moment I did, it suddenly began to sink. The Stallord began to drown itself into the pit of sand, nothing visible but the four horns on its head. 

Further and further the sand sank, almost as if it were draining at the bottom. The Spinner floated between us as Link and I held onto each other’s arm, seeing that the ground was now approaching in full view. We seemed to have sunk a couple of stories down, though the door on the other side was now across from us on the high platform. 

“Look, another gear!” Link pointed as he picked up the Spinner. At the center of the floor was indeed another indent of a gear shape. However, beside it a yard away was the Stallord head, the large sword still engraved into its snout. Jeezes, was this thing still alive?

“I suggest you hurry this up, so we can leave,” I replied. Link placed the Spinner in the gear, and sure enough it fit perfectly. Turning it with great speed, the platform we stood on suddenly began to rise, and I could hear the clanking of the gear inside the large monument. Higher we rose until we were leveled with the doors on either side, though there was such a large gap between us. How were we going to get across-

“Elysia!” Link shouted, looking behind me. My head whirled around, and with my mouth flying open, I saw the Stallord head floating in midair. It growled as began to motion its way in our direction. Looking behind us, there was nowhere else to go but down. 

“L-Link?!” I shouted as the Stallord leaned its snout back. It was going to ram us!

“Duck!” Link shouted as he forcefully hugged me to him. With a hard thrust, Link and I were knocked over, though he took the blow of the skull’s charge. The ground was coming rapidly in our direction, and I screamed while rolling with Link in the air. 

“Midna!” I called out. In a spur of Darkness, Midna’s shadow emerged out from underneath Link, and she fell along at our side. With a heave, her hair extended out and slammed itself into us like a hand. Link and I grunted, rolled off of Midna’s aid and fell to the sandy floor beneath. I swiftly sat up, Link’s eyes rolling around his sockets as he tried to regain consciousness. 

“G-Get up!” I swiftly patted his face, trying my best not to slap him. My eyes shot up, seeing the skull was approaching. Oh Jeezes! “Link!” I slapped my hand across his face, making it sting red on his skin. 

“TCH!” Link winced, but his eyes widened as he quickly stood up. He swiftly turned around, and our eyes widened to see it was forming a large, red orb at the center of its opened mouth, “Run!” 

“Onto the Spinner! The platform is rigged with rails!” Midna advised as she dashed in front of us, pointing to the platform.  
“C’mon, Elysia!” Link grabbed my arm and leapt forward, the Spinner morphing beneath our feet as it began to swiftly rise along the rails of the cylinder structure. The red orb crashed into the ground beneath us, kicking up sand as I shut my eyes, feeling it rain down roughly against our heads and backs. 

“Where did it go?” Link questioned. I whirled my head around, feeling my hair flying toward the direction of where the Stallord once was. Was it not following......My eyes shot opened in fright as I swiftly faced forward. I pointed with a finger, screaming out Link’s name to the large skull now hovering and following the trail of the Spinner. It opened its cracked, rotten jaws, and another orb began to take place once more.

“Can’t this thing slow down?!” I shouted, gripping and shaking Link’s shoulder.

“Over there!” Link shouted back as he pointed to the other wall across from us. I looked over, surprised to see a set of railings running across as well. Wait, was Link going to-

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” I shouted loudly. Before Link could answer me, he kicked the Spinner off the wall, and I literally snatched around his shoulders to keep myself on top of the damn thing! With our hair rushing back, I was able to see the Stallord approaching closer. The large explosion ensued at our left, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke in its place. This thing was going to kill us! How could we even fight against it?

“You’re going to have to shoot an arrow at it!” Link cried out, looking to me briefly. 

“Are you nuts?! I’ll miss if we keep going at this speed!” I glared back to him, “The wind will make the arrow shoot back at us more likely!” I replied. 

“That’s why you’ll be on top!” Link shouted. 

“Wait, what?!” I stared at him, utterly confused. Suddenly Link kneeled, and he gripped the bottom of my foot with his hands.

“Jump!” Without a second thought, Link shot me upwards into the sky. I gasped in total shock, feeling my body airborne. My arms flailed as my legs began to drag me down toward the ground, making me grunt heavily when they hit against the rock pillar. I scrambled to haul myself over, hearing the clanking of the Spinner disappear toward my right side, beneath me. Did Link seriously just freaking throw me? That Hylian was going to get it.

Standing up with a wince, I hurried across the platform, hearing the Spinner clank loudly nearby. Another explosion of smoke rose from the side, and I sprinted to the edge knowing they were going to pass right by. With an armed arrow, I took steady aim as the Stallord came into view. My eyes caught sight of the sword embedded into its skull. With a release, the arrow shot as Link swiftly jerked the Spinner to the outside rail again. The Stallord grunted loudly, caught in the blast as it screeched. Link suddenly removed the Spinner from the wall and he was airborne, smacking the object into the front of the skull. The Stallord stumbled backwards, but it kept its hovering as it snarled angrily to Link.

“One more!” Link called from the distance as they disappeared around the corner. I swiftly grabbed another arrow, jabbing the head into the pouch once more as I hurried my way across the spacious platform. With the arrow ready in the slot, I took steady aim and waited, looking to see the large skull approaching. 

“Switch sides!” I shouted as Link immediately maneuvered the Spinner onto the outside rail. With a release, the arrow met its mark and hit the sword within the skull of the Stallord. 

The beast roared, and I watched as Link grunted, and knocked the Spinner off the wall. In a jump, Link rammed the Spinner’s bottom against the sword, causing a large crack to spew. The Stallord roared as it began to descend, giving Link a push upwards. I swiftly moved to the side, looking to see Link skid across the ground. The Spinner stopped, merely hovering a yard away. Link and I hurried to the edge of the platform, only to catch the glimpse of a large spark against the ground. Whistling across the air was the sword, and we looked toward the center of the platform to see it pierce into the hard, stone floor. In a burst, it disintegrated into pixels, and left nothing of its existence. 

With a sigh, Link wiped his forehead with an arm, smiling as he headed over to the Spinner beside. With a push of his foot, he moved it in between us, though a second later it was engulfed in a dark glob, and disappeared into his shadow. Link picked up his head, looking to me with his eyes hinting relief.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah...you?” I nodded slowly, resting my bow onto my back again.

“Good....” Link nodded back, keeping his smile. We stared at each other for a couple of more seconds, though I was unsure why...he was looking at me like that. Was it the fact that maybe...we didn’t think we would be here again? In this position? I was so certain I was never going to see him again, but now....

My ears twitched, picking up the sound of gravel moving. I looked to the other side of the room, and saw a stone bridge emerging out of the ground from the opposite door. With a blink, I walked to the edge, feeling Link standing beside me. The edge of the bridge touched the edge of stone we stood on, creating the path toward the place outside. The metal door yards away began to lift, revealing the rise of dawn outside. 

“Alright, let’s get going!” Midna chimed from around us, “We’re close to the Mirror of Twilight~.” Left in silence, Link and I began to hurry across the bridge. Met with the slightly humid air, I looked upon the platform we stood on, and looked between the bars of the gates before us. Looking out, we seemed to be standing over the large structure of the temple, with the campgrounds below. At our right were staircases, and Link did not waste time to begin to run them up. Following, our bodies zipped past the columns that held the black gates at our left. Reaching the blocked path in front, I looked to the right to see a doorway leading into another section of the temple, and watching Link’s hat disappear around the corner. We now seemed to find ourselves in a hallway of stone, with arches at our right now to show us the campgrounds yet again, and the rock wall at our left. Lit torches burned gently, but I couldn’t figure how who had lit them. If it was Raveza....

We reached a broken wall, and in our left now was a great spacious arena. My eyes looked up the large stone statue, and examined the figure of a Gerudo woman standing on a pedestal. She seemed to have a coil around her body and led up to her head. As we walked closer, I noticed another ring of railing. A large flame of burning at her cupping, outstretched hands, but what made me uneasy were the large chains digging into the sand around her. They seemed to be connected to the large winged pillars set around the coliseum structure, and it was there I realized we had reached the very top of the Arbiter’s Grounds.

“What is this?” I asked, looking around. 

“The Mirror Chamber,” Midna hummed as she began to rise from the ground, though this time, she was in her full, normal form. Her large eyes looked along the woman figure before us. I blinked, looking to her, and then looking to see Link rushing to the pedestal of the woman. He was heading to the railing, and with a snap of her fingers, Midna set the Spinner in front of Link. With a leap, Link rode the Spinner forward, and latched it onto the railing. Around and around Link climbed up the coil of the formed snake. I heard the sound of a lock, and I suspected there was another gear slot up there. 

There was the sound of something cranking in place, and with a loud rumble, the chains began to tighten and pull whatever was underneath the sand. The feminine statue began to sink into the ground, and the large columns at the sides began to rise. Further and further the statue sank, and the chains seemed to pull up a large patch of coal rock locked in place. However, before me now was a rising platform of sorts, only a couple of steps high. My eyes looked to the object in the middle...but my eyes widened as Midna gasped, her hands slapping to her mouth. 

Set in the middle of the metal stand was the Mirror.....or a part of it. All that was left with a section of it; the Mirror of Twilight was broken. Midna floated towards it, her head shaking slightly from the sudden discovery. I swallowed roughly, walking up the steps to see her fall before the shattered object, her legs and hands resting on the ground with her head hunched over toward the object. I frowned greatly, rubbing my cheek while not bothering to look at Link arriving beside me. His eyes scanned the shattered Mirror as well, his mouth tightening as he dropped his gaze. His saddened eyes looked to Midna who was sniffing to herself. 

“Midna....” Link replied, reaching a hand forward.

“....L-Link....?” I grabbed his arm, yanking him slightly. 

“What is it?” Link questioned, staring at me. I lifted a hand, my eyes looking among the glowing figures resting on winged stone figures set around the coliseum. Link followed my gaze as did Midna, their eyes flared at the sight. There were so many, six in total....and they all appeared to be monks of sorts, with wide and large robes floating about them. They wore these elegant markings on them, and each held a decorated mask of sorts, preventing us from seeing their true faces.

“A dark entity lurks in the Twilight....It houses an evil power,” the figure at the center chimed in. “You who are guided by fate. You who possess the crest of the goddesses...HEAR US.” My eyes looked along the rest of the glowing, white silhouettes; who were these? They seemed...so divine in Light...

“At the command of the goddesses, we Sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times. You seek it...but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic,” a second Sage replied from above. My eyes averted to him, though they began to travel among the group. 

“That magic is a dark power that only _he_ possesses...”

“Who?” I asked, taking a step forward.

“His name is....Ganondorf,” another Sage replied. My eyes immediately caught Link’s hands turning into fists. Did...Did Link know who it was?

“He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm. He was known as a demon thief, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness...” another Sage continued, folding his robes into each other on the sleeves.

“But he was blind....”

“In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice.”

“Yet....” I raised a brow.

“By some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods.”

“His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice,” another Sage replied. Though, his voice seemed to crack, making me very uneasy in my place, “He took one of our own, and by his action we....banished him into the Twilight Realm, away from this world.”

“Perhaps that evil power has been passed to Zant...” another Sage replied. Well great.....that didn’t surprise me. 

“You’re just now figuring out where Zant got his power? It’s far too late...” Midna replied, sighing roughly in disappointed as she hugged her arms. 

“Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight...so Zant could merely break it into pieces,” one Sage announced loudly, looking down to Midna’s direction. She blinked slowly, though the Sage then looked to Link’s direction, “Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments, which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule.”

“Where can we find them...?” Link questioned, narrowing his eyes. 

“One is in the snowy mountain heights...” one Sage pointed.

“One is in an ancient grove...” the second one copied.

“And one is in the heavens...” the third replied, pointing toward the sky with his sleeve. 

“You who have been sent by the goddesses...” the center Sage replied again, extending his holy arms out toward Link’s course, “You should be able to gather the three pieces...”

“But you must be prepared, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments...” they all chimed in, and with a dim of light, they all disappeared. In the distance, the sun began to rise, and it rained a red glow among the floor at our feet and backs. I sighed heavily as I pressed my hand against my face, shaking my head slowly. 

This was absurd....there was so much to do now. With Zant breaking the pieces, we had no choice but to seek them out. Just when I thought it was going to be over....this madness was only getting started. In addition...Raveza was going to be tracking me down. 

With an exhale, Link turned to Midna, “Three pieces in total...”

“What do you think?” Midna questioned, resting her hands on his shoulder, “I know what I said, but we _must_ retrieve those pieces, no matter what the cost. Your land is in danger if we don’t; it is the only sure way to stop Zant right now.”

“Elysia?” I blinked from my trance, looking slowly up toward Link and Midna who were looking to me. 

“....Yeah?” I asked, holding my cheek with a hand. 

“....What do you want to do?” Link questioned, “I know this is sudden....and I know your situation...but...”

I looked to the side, feeling the rise of the sun making me feel cold and alone. With Ineza gone, and Raveza looking for me.....honestly, what else could I do, but follow Link now? I know my safety was locked with him, but I know he also had an obligation to save Hyrule with Midna. Yet.....I knew Zant was now getting out of hand. He really needed to be stopped, and I know....somewhere deep inside of me, I know Ineza was telling me to do the right thing.

“....I-I’ll go with you....” I replied unsteadily. 

“...Elysia?” Link questioned, Midna looking perplexed to me.

.....I was going to have to make a sacrifice after all, just like Telma......said. 

Telma....I needed to talk to her.......

And Renado.......Ineza still loved..........Renado.

I reached up, gripping the front of my bangs. I felt my body shake again, and I stumbled onto my knees, feeling my chest heave. In a spur of water, my eyes began to cry, and I gritted my teeth as I hit the ground with a fist. My shoulders shook, but no matter how much Link tried to keep them firm and solid, I was breaking apart under his fingertips. 

“Elysia......” Link replied softly. I felt myself crawl, and I locked my arms tightly around his stomach, burying my face into his chest. Link wrapped his arms around my back, stroking it as he bent his head forward, and rested his chin on top of my head, “...I’m so....so sorry.....” Somewhere behind me, I also felt Midna’s hands on me, and she began to brush my hair back, curling it behind my ears. 

I could only sob, unsure how long I was there, crying in their arms as I felt the sun continue to rise...but no matter how hot and burning it was, it could not give me the same warmth my dear, lovely Ineza had bestowed upon me all those times. 

Everything felt so cold, and I was so unsure when I was going to be warm again.


	39. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, amici!
> 
> Well, there's not a lot of pages in this chapter, but I wanted to take it out before my work weekend started. Thanks so much for the support and reads guys, I really appreciate it! Excuse any typos I have in here, kind of half asleep still xD Also, it seems a bit rushed, so....sorry about that too. -w-;
> 
> Have any comments or questions, feel free to comment or message me on my dA page~ Until then, I'll see you later!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Leslie (:

It was hard to see, through this whole storm; stinging in the eyes, slapping and piercing every amount of any hope I had left in me. As the strings of my heart could not bear their loss; the travesty of it all...it all happened in the matter of seconds, but why did the pain feel like it was going to stay for a lifetime? Nothing would console me, and nothing was ever going to. 

Lands of Hyrule, of the rolling hills of green and health, the rivers full of moisture and healing, and the skies of purple and pink among the sands of time...why did you take what was most important to me? She was not ready to die, and yet, she was gone. Now I'm lost, forever lost in your lands, with no sanctuary or haven to go to. With a bullseyes on my forehead and a scar across my heart...what could I possibly do to amend this sudden awakening into the world? I was not ready to wake up, but I was pushed out of my crib, and dropped into a sea of ice and salt. Could not open my eyes to see, but yet I had to believe I was all alone now; awake and distraught, in a desperate and forever woe I was caught in. I could not escape, I could not. How could I now?

She would tell me, as my body was led down the rocky hill of rocks and patches of green, that I was strong, and held my durability above all else. That despite the changes I had to make for myself, I was still striving to live, to be something in this world. What was that now, when all my life all I ever wanted was to be with her, and die of old age in her village and scent? Now I couldn't...now I couldn't.

With my back hunched and my hair hanging low, I kept up pace with Link walking in front of me. We had arrived back in the land of Lake Hylia, the sound of water sharp and audible in the soft breeze. After Midna's warp back to the Hyrule lands, it all happened so fast for me to comprehend we were actually there, in the Gerudo Desert. It seemed all my want for that place was for naught now, and all of my dreams were crushed because of that bastard of a beast. All these years....was it still looking for me? Who could possibly want me dead, besides Zant?

The sound of rushing water began to grow louder, and then the familiar sound of a whiney approached. I lifted my head, seeing Epona was galloping to Link's front, and immediately nuzzled her face into his shirt. Link smiled at her greeting, and brushed his hand delicately down her long muzzle. I stood at the side, and slightly jumped from her huff to me, her long nose pressing against my shoulder. I opened my mouth to protest, but instead I shut it, and merely patted the side of her face gently. She withdrew as Link looked to me, his eyebrows scrunched slightly as he did. 

"Elysia..."

"Ahoy!" Link and I looked straight ahead of us, looking to the tower structure from before. Approaching us was Auru, his smile definite and wide on his face, "Good to see ya again!"

"Likewise, Auru," Link smiled with a nod back. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. You two?" Auru asked politely.

"We're alright," Link nodded.

"Hmm...? Are you sure?" Auru questioned, and as I looked to him, I saw him examining my face. Again I could feel the melancholy weight in the pit of my stomach. 

"Um, actually," Link set himself a bit between Auru and I, his fist reaching up to cover his slight cough, "I was wondering if you could help us head back to Hyrule Castle." 

"Oh...well of course," Auru replied, "I was waiting for your arrival; and then shall we make way?"

"Yes. We would like to freshen up before we go," Link nodded. 

"Take your time. I shall attend the horses while you go," Auru replied. Leading, Link began to walk down the slightly steep patch of grass, making his way down to the lake's edge with me in tow. As we arrived, I looked up back to where we have come from, seeing Auru was gone from sight. I looked to the lake again, though I backed up a step, seeing Link standing in front of me. He held a concerned expression on his face.

"Sorry...are you alright?"

"..Yeah," I replied silently. I removed my effects and slings, walking a little away from Link's side. I sat on the grass to remove my boots, socks, and tunic, unfazed of the fact that I was undressing myself willingly in front of Link. Without a look to him and the release of my curls, I simply let myself link into the crystal water with whatever small clothing I had left. I held onto the edge of the land, closing my eyes as I dunked my head down. With my free hand, I ruffle my wet locks, making sure to get rid of all the sand, dirt and dust in my nest of red flames. When I was sure I was done, I began to run my hand along my body, again making sure I had every part of me clean. When I was done, I simply pulled myself out of the water, shivering slightly from the breeze around. I began to squeeze my hair out, and simply sat on the patch of land with the sun glistening my rich skin. 

My eyes looked over to Link who began to cleanse himself. His back shined as he merely floated easily in the water, his strong hands rubbing along his firm abdomen and toned arms. His shoulders popped as he stretched them backwards, creating this deep ravine down his spine. His golden locks looked like wet strands of straw, all poking in different directions.

Perhaps, I wasn't embarrassed to undress in front of him, or maybe it was the fact that my mind was somewhere else. Link's body was nowhere near in my mind, but only his comfort and security. I genuinely believed he could keep me safe, but at what cost was he willing to protect me, now that there was an arrow aimed straight for my head? The thought of having that actually happening was supreme, making me shiver in place even though the sun was attacking me head on with its shine. To die by Raveza’s arrow, I knew she had great aim. It seemed the match we had was just a mere slip up by some unknown force. She could easily kill me if she wanted to.

"...Hey." I lifted my gaze, seeing Link had swum to float in front of my knees. My legs waded in the water, and I could feel him come closer. My toes curled, but I did nothing else as Link made himself comfortable in front of me.

His bright eyes glistened up to me, making me hug myself from his stare, "Everything is going to be alright."

"Why..." I sighed heavily.

"Why what?"

"Why are you...always so optimistic?" I answered, shaking my head slightly, "After what I did, when I yelled at you." 

"That's what you do in a team; you look out for each other," Link replied. He pressed his body forward, resting his chest against my legs. It was smooth and firm against my skin. Oddly, it felt soothing to have him touch me in some way, just to remind me that he was really here.

"I don't get you. You're so simple..and all it does is confuse me," I replied with another sigh, "...What am I going to tell Telma?"

"You tell her the truth," Link replied. "Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the better." I agreed to his demand, standing up as I squeezed out the rest of my hair out. Link pulled himself out of the water after, and the two of us faced from each other as we began to dress. Finally clean and clothes on, we began to trek our way up the hill, and joined Auru who was done feeding and combing the horses. Gathering our belongings, I hopped onto Epona and wrapped my arms around Link, almost conjoining myself to him. He took notice, but didn't ask or say anything as he began to lead Epona in a gallop across the bridges and up the trail behind Auru. 

It wasn't long until we made our way across the lands of Hyrule, the forest serene and peaceful as we had left it. The birds sang in the bright morning, but by noon we were walking the horses and Hyrule Castle was in the distance. After some small talk with Auru, the man looked to Link again as I had my face resting against his back, looking the other way. 

"Were you able to destroy the strong Twilight forces in the Gerudo temple?" 

"Yes," Link nodded, "though it seemed we have hit another obstacle; the Mirror of Twilight has been shattered, and its pieces are scattered across the lands. One is in the snowy mountains, another is in the Sacred Grove, and the last one is in the...sky?"

"How peculiar," Auru hummed, tapping his chin with his thumb, "however, I do believe the Resistance can help you find those pieces. Our members have much knowledge of the destinations you seek."

"We would really appreciate it-" Suddenly Link halted Epona, stopping beside a nearby tree trunk. The horses huffed from the sudden stop, and even I picked up my head from the abrupt jerk.

"Link, why did you stop?" I questioned. His eyes seemed to be staring at the trunk of the tree, and when I followed, all of the color drained from my face. 

The piece of parchment held a drawing of me, drawn well to the detail of the shard on my forehead. On the bottom of the portrait were the words _WANTED_ , followed by the words _ALIVE_. At the bottom of it was a number beyond my imagination; the reward was two million Rupees. 

My mouth dropped and I clapped a hand to it, feeling my body shudder. No, this couldn't be, how was she able to put wanted posters in such a short amount of time? Was it possible she had intel and supporters out of the Gerudo desert to make and deliver these? Maybe, considering she had word from Link about saving Hyrule. But this....THIS....Oh jeezes...who else has seen them? Were they everywhere?? 

"Is that...her?" Auru questioned, narrowing his eyes as he tucked his horse a little closer. His eyes squinted briefly, and then they locked onto me, "That's a hefty reward for your head."

"Oh no...." I buried my face into my hands, feeling my body tremble uneasily. 

"We'll explain later, Auru. We need to change your appearance, Elysia." Link turned in his seat, "Climb off." With shaking hands, I gripped onto Epona's saddle and slid off, touching the ground with a stumble. Link hurriedly followed, "Keep an eye out, Auru."

"Of course..." Auru replied with a scrunched eyebrow, but gazed around the field we were in. 

Link reached for the clothes on Epona's saddle, and began to wrap the scarf he used in the desert around me. I wriggled my nose from the remaining sand, but said nothing as I untied my hair and let my curls drop. I began to bundle my hair in a messy knot, tying it low on my head. Link gently lifted the back of the scarf over my head, making sure to wrap up my hair nicely and tight. He tucked in any visible strands, and wrapped the scarf like a loose turban on my head. Next, he went for his desert, loose pants, and motioned me to put them on. I did so, tucking in my tunic nicely into it, though let the folds of fabric hang out around my waist. 

"I'll hand Auru your bow and quiver," Link added. I hesitated, but I removed my weapons from me, once again feeling naked of the action. Link took my weapons kindly, and gave them to Auru who handled them with care. He took off his sword from his back, lending it to Link who then gave it to me. With a steady helping hand, Link strapped Auru's sword on me.

"No one would expect you to be carrying a sword," Link replied as I agreed with a nod. He reached again and began to bundle the scarf of my tunic around my neck, slightly covering my chin and mouth, "There . Just keep your head low until we get to Telma's." Again I nodded, sighing to myself.

Hoisting ourselves on Epona again, Link led the way this time with Auru behind us. I looked at him briefly, making sure he had my weapons on correctly as we began to head to the large, opened drawn gates of the castle. Inside, the civilians and shops were in a roar to gather supplies. People held conversations and others merely inspected the blocked castle of Hyrule. Though, what put me on edge were the wanted posters scattered evenly across the stone walls. I saw several kids pointing to it, and others staring at it while shaking their heads. A group of women rounded themselves around one near the Goron's shop from before, and they all seemed to be exclaiming dramatically. 

"Relax," Link whispered from in front.

"What if she's here?" I replied, gripping the back of his tunic tonight, "she knows I'm with you.."

"She would've jumped out by now if she was," Link commented. 

"I'll go ahead, to make sure Telma's bar is clear," Auru commented, speeding up his horse as he rounded the corner to the downstairs of the alley. Link stopped Epona as I found my eyes shifting around the Market Place, unable to make everything around me silent. 

"Two million Rupees??? Sure would like to get my hands on that kind of riches."

"Wasn't she here last week?"

"Hmm, she seems awfully familiar." Oh jeezes. Oh jeezes. I think I'm having an anxiety attack right now, or at least poorly trying to contain myself. _Breathe. Breathe, Elysia._

"Coast is clear," Auru's voice replied amidst the whispers and mumbles. Link directed Epona forward, and at last I was met with some silence in the alleyway. Epona walked down the steps easily, and I slid off of Epona saddle as we reached the bottom. Auru was standing by the door, his arm holding it open. I looked into the lit tavern, unsure of what to expect inside, or what reactions at least.

“C’mon, Elysia,” Link motioned from behind, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I cowered slightly from his movement, but I unwillingly walked forward and let myself inside the pub, unsurprised of the immediate stares on me. 

First was Telma, who was standing near the doorway with her arms crossed. Sitting at the other end of the room where the table was continued to be Shad and Ashei. They slowly stood up at our entrance as Auru then closed the door with a thud, and turning his gaze to Link and me. Link dropped his arm gently, resting it on my back instead. I gritted my teeth beneath my lips, swallowing loudly as I looked to the ground. The silence was torture, and I was so unsure of what to say. They must’ve seen the posters.

Telma was first to approach, and she stood in front of me. She reached forward with her hand, and lifted my chin up to look at her. I felt the trickle of tears swat at the corners of my eyes, my lips pressing onto each other, afraid to say anything. Telma took notice, and she looked to me, concerned. 

“What happened...?” she questioned, worried of my sudden reaction.

“.....Ineza,” I replied, feeling my chest inhale. “She’s dead....” Telma’s hand let me go leisurely, but she continued to stare down at me, her eyes widening. She clenched her hand into a fist, and pressed it against the top of her chest. Her eyes scanned my face, looking for some reconciliation on my expression, but when she found none, she began to walk away and faced the counter of her pub. She held onto it with her other hand, her fist clenching her mouth as she suddenly...began to cry, audible to everyone in the room. I stiffened in place, pressing my arm against my mouth and nose, trying my best to not cry again. 

“...H-How?” Telma questioned. 

I inhaled shakily, “Something attacked us from the desert. They thought I killed her...”

“Which is why your face is on the wanted posters,” Auru commented, walking to stand on my other side. 

I looked to him, and nodded slowly, “Raveza probably put them up. She was Ineza’s second.”

“Did you?” My eyes shot ahead, looking to see it was Ashei who asked, her arms firm by her sides.

“No, I didn’t,” I replied, unable to shout. 

“Then why would she post such a reward for your head?” Ashei replied, crossing her arms. “Not to sound rude, but do Gerudos really have that amount of Rupees on them?”

“More than you think,” Telma announced from beside, clearing her throat. She faced me again, her eyes looking directly to me, “Killing a tribe leader is costly. The reason why she would want you alive is because she would like to finish the job herself. The tribes...are closely knit, family units, and to murder the supreme leader is a punishment far beyond death.”

“I-I didn’t do it!” I whispered hoarsely, looking at the ground as my body trembled, “S-She died in my arms! There wasn’t anything I could do! I-I’m so sorry!” My hands reached up to clamp at the scarf Link had on me, my head cowering forward in shame. I sobbed loudly, unable to suppress my sadness anymore. The tears slid down rapidly down my face as I tried my best to keep myself standing. 

“Come here...” Telma was suddenly in front of me again, and she wrapped her arms around me. She buried her face into my head, and I cried louder, gripping her arms tightly.

“I-I loved her s-so much!” I sobbed painfully, exhaling unsteady and shallowly. 

“I know you did, as did I,” Telma drank some air, the tears sparkling at the edges of her eyes, “We loved her very much.”

LATER:

I was sitting to face the counter, picking at my left overs on my plate. My red hair ran down my back, the scarf laid on the seat beside me. On the other was Telma, who was eating silently. From the other end of the room was the Resistance table, my ears picking up some chatter here and there, but mostly I was lost in my own thoughts. Instead, all I could feel around me was Telma, and the drowning sadness of a fog around me. Everything seemed so dim, and I wasn’t sure what I was going to do, or what I was looking forward to. Link was my only compass, and I accepted that wherever he was going to go, so was I to help him, at least.

“She was a wonderful person, but I know you already knew that,” Telma commented after a few moments.

“...Yeah..” I replied, riding my scrambled egg piece along my plate, “She was...She asked about you, and Renado.”

“...Heh, did she?”

“Mhmm...” I sniffed.

“After all these years, for some odd reason, I thought she forgot about us.”

“No, she didn’t,” I replied softly. “She was going to make me next chief in line...but...”

“...This Raveza, how determined do you think she is?”

“Very determined,” I replied, feeling my muscles harden, “when Link and I entered the desert, she ran into us, and used magic practices to corner us. She didn’t know who we were until she approached me.”

“I see,” Telma replied, looking over to me, “She still practiced?”

“She was teaching me, before....” I exhaled, a grim expression on my face.

“I see,” Telma nodded, “I feel they will be important in your journey then. Be sure to practice them when you can.” I nodded, recalling to the book in my quiver. I forgot she had lent it to me; I suppose I could look at it later.

“Although...this Raveza...did she know you were next in line?”

“...I’m not entirely sure,” I shook my head.

“Then it’s agreed.” Telma and I looked over our shoulders to the right, seeing Auru, Ashei, and Link stand with Shad scribbling something on the map on the table. “Ashei will lead you to the Snowy Mountains. They are northwest of Zora’s Domain. I know we were just there, but Ashei will lead you through a quicker path. It’s a bit more treacherous, but I’m sure you will get there safely.”

“Agreed,” Link nodded once, looking to Ashei as she stared to him, “Whenever you’re ready.”

“We can head out now, instead of waiting for it to get dark. From there, you can head to the Secret Grove, where Rusl resides.” Oh, so we were heading back to Ordon as well. “Once you’re done, you can head back here. We’re not entirely sure where the land of sky is, but I’m sure Shad can come up with something by the time you get back.”

“Understood,” Link nodded. He walked over to me as I began to stand, and began to wrap the scared around my head again, “Ready to go, Elysia?”

“Yes,” I simply nodded. 

Auru came from beside Link, and presented to me my quiver and bow, “Your effects.” I thanked him softly, taking them back in my possession politely. After what he did to keep us under the radar, I think it was safe to say this man earned my trust. 

And so, with destination in mind, Link, Telma and I began to make our preparations while Ashei handled her own. She began to pack whatever she needed on Auru’s large horse, and was now simply waiting outside for us to follow. With canteens filled and food packed for the snowy trip, Telma aided us with more clothes suite for the cold weather. They were coats of animal fur, and leather pants to keep in the warmth among our legs. She lent a large cloak to Link, adorned with fur around the neck to wrap around his chin and mouth. With supplies met, we were now standing before Telma’s door, facing her. 

“Be careful out there, and be sure to stick together when you’re going up the mountain. There is a beast that resides there, or so that is what is told,” Telma replied with a firm nod. 

“Thank you for everything, Telma,” Link replied. Telma smiled to him, patting his shoulder. Then she turned to me, and she lifted my chin again, “We’re here for you, and we always will be.” I simply nodded, gazing down to the floor when she let me go. With provisions in hand, Link and I boarded onto Epona with Ashei on her horse now. 

“Let’s go,” Ashei demanded as she began to practically run the horse up the staircase. Epona followed right behind, though we were met with some traffic of civilians around. The sun had set to an approaching sunset red and orange, and by my guess, we would reach Lake Hylia by night. Though, from Ashei’s pace, it seemed we would reach there in a matter of an hour instead of the usual two. 

Once in the plains, Ashei sent the horse into a fast sprint, and Link did his best to catch up. Epona seemed a bit tired from the last journey back, and I didn’t blame her. She was carrying two people instead of one back and forth. Ashei was still in front, yards away and seemed displeased of our pace. Despite having that touching moment with Telma and Auru in the bar, Ashei still sent my nerves into gear. She seemed so hardheaded, by far the most hardheaded person I’ve ever met...besides the past me.

After a few minutes, Ashei stopped and she darted her eyes to us, “What’s taking you so long?”

“Epona is carrying two people; you can’t blame her for going a bit slow,” Link defended politely as we came to a stop beside Ashei. 

“Fine; switch, Elysia,” Ashei suddenly commented. I raised a brow, and she rolled her eyes, indicating to the saddle she was on, “Get on my horse.” Without a word, I slid off of Epona, and did my best to hoist myself up onto the larger horse. Ashei ended up gripping the back of my tunic, and nearly yanked me on, making me wince from her sudden motion. Despite holding the body of a woman, she had some grip of a man.

“Be gentle, at least,” Link defended again, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

“It’s fine, I’m already on,” I replied with a huff, settling myself behind the forceful woman and gripping her sides.

_“Uh oh.”_ Midna?

“Huh?” Link turned his head around. Ashei and I followed his gaze, and in the distance approaching us....were a hoard of horses. My eyes widened in fear, because at the front of the march was a woman with flaming hair. The dirt seemed to be kicking behind them, making a small cloud of aggression at the hooves of the galloping horses.

“R-Raveza!” I shouted.

“You have to be kidding me,” Ashei growled, clutching the reins on her horse, “HEEYAH!” The black horse neighed loudly and bolted forward, Epona huffing right beside. My eyes shot behind, seeing Raveza and her gang of four followers approaching. 

“No, it’s not possible!” I whispered in utter shock. How the hell did she get out of the desert so quickly and how did she track us?!

“Arm yourself, Elysia!” Link replied warningly, sprinting Epona to the side. He reached back to retrieve his bow and arrow, and instinctively I did the same. I aimed an arrow in my slot, looking back still to see Raveza and her team was still gaining. Those horses must’ve had a lot of endurance. She was getting ready to arm her arrow, and from such a distance I could make out the color of red at the head of her arrow. She wasn’t planning to let us get away.

“Through here!” Ashei shouted as she shot the black horse forward, hunching a bit over on her seat. I snatched an arm around her, watching the trees slapping and whizzing at our sides in great speed that I had to put away my arrow and bow. Behind me Link was following, though I kept my gaze past him. To my horror, Ravza’s team was catching speed quickly, ready to enter the forest’s edge. 

“Cut them off!” I ordered from behind. Ashei gritted her teeth, curving her horse to a bend with Epona and Link behind. Ashei seemed to be leading us through a thick hoard of bushes and trees in numerous directions, as if she had used the trails before. I shut my eyes, afraid of feeling something shatter against the back of my head and into my skull, but the moment I felt the open breeze again I opened my eyes. We seemed to have reached an open area of the fields again, and thankfully, Link was able to catch up. My eyes scanned to him, seeing him smile and nod in my direction. I looked ahead again past Ashei head, seeing the bridge over Lake Hylia just in sight a good distance away. It seemed so short getting here, but by now the sun was setting its sights to the end of its sundown.

“We’re almost there!” Ashei called out. With a click of her heels, the horses continued its path. Again, I looked behind me, sighing in relief to see that we had seemed to lose Raveza in the thicket of the forest, for now.... 

However, how was she even able to catch up to us so hastily? Was she that determined to have my head, or what she having help from someone else we knew? One thing was for sure: I wasn’t planning to get caught anytime soon.


	40. Snowpeak [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeezes......man. I'm so disappointed...I only had enough motivation for 9 pages. I'm so sorry guys.
> 
> But I do have my new apartment! I feel so comfortable and relaxed here, and I'm looking for another job, so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter. Again....so short....I will redeem myself afterwards. I will. This was just ridiculous.
> 
> Enjoy as much as you can. But hey.....I'm back! Have a great night/day guys! Thanks for all the support, I appreciate it greatly! 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Leslie (:

The trip back to Lake Hylia left us in a dilemma; we didn't really have a secured way of going up the rapid streams to Zora's Domain. While we rested Epona and the second horse on the hills, we made our way across the banks, with Aeshi pointing to the entrance of the long stream ahead. My guess was that we were either going to go up the rapid streams...or we would somehow fly our way up. I knew Link went up to Zora’s Domain before with Midna’s help, but it would be so helpful right now if she could do some Twilight crap to aid us, _at least_. 

"What about the horses?" Ashei questioned, indicating to where we had rested them.

"We can ask that clown guy to watch them, no?" I raised a brow, thumbing to where the cannon house was. Jeezes, I forgot we were shot out of that thing too...

In a rush of thought, my hands tingled from the small grains of the desert. I gritted my teeth instantly, shutting my eyes momentarily as I looked to the side. God....that memory was not going to go away. It still lingered so closely to my chest, and I feel the air constrict itself within my throat, making me feel hot and unsteady in my place. Despite the cold air of the lake....nothing was going to ease this. Nothing, and I knew it, and so did Link.

"Hey, look." Link pointed toward the middle of the lake. My eyes turned to attention, seeing three bodies gliding to our direction. Behold, it was Fayme once more, and on either side of her were two armored, Zora males, all three carrying spears. Fayme's eyes grew wide naturally, and she smiled in our direction as she approached near the edge of the land. With the upper torso of her body out of the water, her skin glistened and held rivers of the water down her chest and shoulders. 

"Not surprised to see you. What brings you here this time?" She raised a brow, chuckling, "Or are you getting ready to get shot out of a cannon again?"

"Fayme," Link greeted warmly, smiling widely, "perfect timing. Do you know if there is a way to go up the stream to Zora's Domain?" 

"Oh, why do you need to go up there for?" she tilted her head.

"We're looking for something to help us, to stop the Twilight. It's part of the Mirror of Twilight, but the shards are scattered and one of them is in the mountains."

"Oh, you're heading to Snowpeak," Fayme replied casually, humming. "Certainly I can escort you to the Domain, but it'll be rigorous."

"We'll take the chance," Link replied firmly.

"Excellent, what I like to hear, soldier!" Fayme punched the water energetically, a huge smirk on her face. "We shall have a Zora keep eye on your horses, and see that they're well fed. It is the least we can do for your assistance."

"Thank you, truly Fayme," Link smiled. "Oh, and this is Ashei."

"Hello there," Fayme greeted with a nod with the two Zoras. “I see you're going to help the duo?"

"Don’t really have a choice in the matter," Ashei replied.

"...Attractive. Your attitude is very attractive," Fayme stared at her sternly. Ashei shot her a glance, her face unamused with pink cheeks while I coughed into my hand, feeling a slight smirk against it. Ashei shot me a glance as I whistled to the side, Link merely rubbing his forehead.

"Shall we make way?" he cut in with a sheepish smile.

MOMENTS LATER:

Not to my surprise (my displeasure really), we were set on a long boat. The wood was specially crafted, with the edges curved inwards. The bow of the boat swerved upwards, and was fashioned to take the shape of a fish of sorts. Inside the boat were oars, and the three of us inside took one each. Behind us and pushing the stern of the carved sailor was Fayme with three additional Zoras. The boat effortlessly maneuvered around the lake's body, though I knew the real challenge would begin once we hit the edge of the upstream. As we neared the low steep of the upriver, we looked behind us to see Fayme and the other Zoras looking to us.

"My comrades and I will drive you up the stream, but we cannot steer the boat for you," began Fayme. "With the oars, you'll have to guide us through the sharp rocks ahead."

"Sounds good to us," Link nodded as he looked ahead to where Ashei and I sat, "Understood?"

"Yup," I replied, "Whenever you're ready, captain."

"Alright, we're ready," Link advised. 

"Up we go!" Fayme ordered as I watched her and the three Zoras sink back into the water. In a thrust, the bow of the boat lifted into the air, and hit against the steep hill of the river. 

"Keep her straight!" Link called out from behind as Ashei and I sunk the oars into the water and began to row with the current. The boat began to slightly tilt, but with Link in the back, he powerfully pushed the boat straight again. We began to ride up the river as the Zoras kicked powerfully from behind. In a zip of speed, the rock ceiling of the cave began to blaze past us. Ahead, a spacious area of water lay flat, and when the boat touched the top of it, we were met with the rays of the moon from the opened ceiling. In an unexpected thrust, the bow of the boat once again rose. 

"They don't know their freaking strength!" I grunted, feeling the splash of water against my face as the boat hit the hill of water again on the other side. 

"Pay attention!" Ashei ordered beside me, making me grit my teeth. I looked ahead once more, feeling the spray of the cut water along my arms and face. Faster and faster the boat gained speed while Link pushed the boat's rear in the right direction with his oar. 

At the sides, the rock walls expanded and inhaled, giving the river's width different variations. The rock walls glistened of the liquid as the moonlight protruded through opened crevice among the ceiling. They shed us appropriate light, and guided us around the rocks and boulders in our way. Again we hit an open lake, but once more rode up the steep river. My eyes caught wind of the wooden structures set up around the rock walls, making me wonder who had put those up; I doubt these Zoras were doing remodeling in the cave, but then I knew immediately it was Zant's doing, and his henchmen; I caught wind of several blades and arrows struck into the hard surfaces. 

"We're almost there!" Link called out. Once again I faced forward, rowing with red and pricking arms. The top of the riverbed was approaching, but as we neared, the bow suddenly began to tilt upwards once more. 

"Row!" Link shouted as Ashei and I began to forcefully stroke down against the water, almost tipping over the edge of the boat. Faster and faster we rowed, our eyes shutting as the boat's bow touched water again. With loud exhales, Ashei and I halted as the boat jerked forward, springing Link against our backs. With a grunt and groan, he rested on top of us, but quickly got up. I kneeled in the boat, looking around the wondrous sight of the upriver. 

The lake body was calm and serene with glistening stars, the patches of land soft and still. Flower beds rested among the middle of the lands while cleaned moss and weeds wavered at the edges. Fireflies sparkling the site in blurs of illumination, truly glorious. Though, what caught me off guard was the dock settled at center left of the cave. 

"Is there someone doing business here?" I raised a brow as Fayme and her comrades rose out of the water, and merely pushed the boat with ease.

"Probably don’t get much business," Ashei replied flatly, rowing gracefully. I quirked my mouth, but said nothing as I rowed with her and Link. The boat maneuvered around the soft bend and again was met with a small hill of river. Up we began to ride, but the push was much gentler and when we reached the top of the large lake, we were released.

My eyes widened at the sight, seeing the large waterfalls of various sizes dropping soft fogs among the lake's top exterior. The moon wavered and shined in the middle of the lakebed, and lit every form of rock in a soft turquoise. Several fishes swam around the boat as I peered over it, assorted of different colors of shiny blue and deep red. It didn't surprise me to see several large bodies gliding around, indicating the other Zoras of the lake rising. One by one the heads popped up in curiosity, though Fayme and her team continued to surround the boat. 

"Look, there it is," Ashei pointed. My eyes followed her direction, seeing she was pointing to the edge of the lake, and to a long entrance of green ahead. "That's the way up to Snowpeak."

"Looks like we made it," Link smiled. We pulled out the oars the moment the boat touched the side of land. One by one we climbed out, Link and I pulling out our gear while Ashei was inspecting the large lake of Zora's Domain. 

"Is there anything else you need help with?" Fayme questioned as she neared the edge, looking up to us with her wide eyes, "Or are you prepared to face the beast that lurks in the mountains?"

"We were warned beforehand, but I think we can manage," Link smiled with a nod, "But if you have any advice, we'll be glad to take it."

"Wait, there _is_ a thing that lives up there?" I asked, pointing to the shadowy peak in the distance over the tall, rock cliff before us.

"Why yes there is. The mountains are an easy place to get disorientated and lost," Fayme replied. "However, recently it’s been stealing the red fish from the lake, and destroying the other fish around."

"Why not just take all the fish then?" I raised a brow.

"The redfish has certain qualities that make it unique in nutrients than the rest, and they carry a strong scent." Link and I exchanged a glance.

"If it’s disturbing the Domain, we don't mind putting a stop to it," Link nodded.

"Then I won't mind getting you the fish then, as bait. Wait right here," Fayme commented as she dove into the water quietly, leaving the rest of her comrades to simply float and wait. 

"Well, now you're getting us to chase a large creature. Thanks," I sighed.

Ashei turned to us, "She is right though, about getting lost in the mountains easily. I'll escort you to the beginning of the peak, but I won’t be able to help you the rest of the way."

"It’s not a problem; we'll take all the help we can get," Link reassured. 

"Because you know...slaying beasts is a daily thing for us at this point," I crossed my arms.

"Right..." Ashei raised a brow, but said nothing more. Instead her eyes locked to the edge of the lake, and we followed to spot Fayme returning. Her head and torso popped out of the body of the lake, and she hooked her right arm on the grass. With her left, she lifted it from the water gracefully, and gripped by the tailfin on a line was a red, bulky fish of sorts. Its scales literally glittered even in the moonlight, with the shadows colored a dark maroon. It was already pronounced dead by its stillness. 

"Here," Fayme replied, handing it over. 

Link smiled and he knelt briefly, taking it kindly, "Thank you very much."

"And you're very welcome," Fayme replied. "Be sure to stick close to one another."

"Yeah, sure," I waved my hand briefly. "Can we go now?"

"What, eager to get cold?" Link grinned gently, raising a brow as the three of us began to walk toward the tunnel of green. 

"No, but the faster we go, the faster we get this over with," I defended.

"Then you best to keep up. I'm afraid your thin ankles will break once caught in the snow," Ashei replied, Link slightly chuckling from the comment.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I forgot how to laugh.."

LATER:

It was getting harder to breathe. The air was turning colder the farther we climbed. How long had it been since we were at the bottom of the mountain side?

_Run, Elysia, run._

I shook my head frantically, pulling the large coat tighter around me. I shivered, exhaling and watching my breath beginning to form in front of me. The lantern from Link’s hip exploded in light, his body guiding us through the trail of the mountainside. Around his neck was a thick scarf, his hands completely gloved. He also shaped the scarf around his head to make a hood to keep his head warm, and I didn’t blame him; even with all our supplies, the temperature was dropping with each step we took. 

With my body completely wrapped in the coat and my legs slightly gray from the cold, I looked back to see Ashei was doing well on her own, and didn’t seem affected at all by this sudden change of weather. She must’ve been used to it; no wonder she knew the trail. Though, I wondered why she wasn’t leading us. Probably because Link had the lantern.

“We’re reaching the summit soon,” Ashei commented, exhaling as her foggy breath slid past her cheeks. And we did.

After a whole hour of climbing, I could no longer feel my fingers or legs, but the hot sensation around my shoulders and neck. My hair was whipping behind me from the cold, slicing air. My eyes squinted into the distance of the high rocky platform we stood on. Everything was covered in a white blanket, with large bodies of ice scattered around. I took a peak over the ledge as Link held the lantern up to his face, his chest heaving greatly from the climb, and the great amount of materials attached to his back.

“This is far as I’ll go,” Ashei replied into the cold night, facing us. “I apologize not being of any help after this, but if your journey lies ahead, so does the hope and will of the Resistance. We must rid of this Twilight soon, but we need your help, Link to save it.”

“We both will,” Link added, looking to me briefly, then back to Ashei, “Elysia has been with me since the very start of this journey, and she deserves recognition as much as I do.”

“.....” Ashei said nothing and looked to me, her eyes somewhat solid and indifferent, “She will not get far with this kind of weather. She’s not used to it.”

“That doesn’t matter, because she is with me,” Link defended once more, wrapping an arm around me. At that moment, I sneezed loudly, sniffing unpleasantly as I buried my nose into my scarf.

“She’ll get sick if she goes with you. It’s best if she goes back with me,” Ashei cut in. 

Link blinked rapidly, brushing the soft, falling snow from my head, “Elysia, are you sick?”

“N-No,” I replied, “j-just c-c-c-cold.”

“....Maybe you should go bac-“

“No,” I instantly shook my head, pressing my shoulder against his, “I-I’m going with-you.”

“Don’t be foolish,” Ashei sighed irritably. 

I took a breath, inhaling, “If I go back....I’ll die either way.” I shivered heavily, shutting my eyes as I hunched my head slightly. 

“Elysia...”

“I’d rather die with you...than die by Raveza’s hand,” I added softly, feeling my cheeks blazing. I could only wonder where she was, but I knew she was going to catch up. I don’t know how that woman did it, but she was always able to find me whenever I was lost back in Gerudo. I knew she would have no problem finding me again...and sticking an arrow through my head this time.

But...would she? Would she still want to talk even though I ran out? I was so unsure...I mean, we knew each other for so long, and practiced together on our skills for very long periods of time. Surely...maybe there was a chance I could still talk with her about this, but she seemed so settled on killing me already. Jeezes, I was so unsure of what to do, or what to even say to defend my innocence.

Link suddenly wrapped an arm around me, his fingers squeezing me, “You won’t...we’ll warm you up.”

“...Fine, it’s her choice,” Ashei replied, “I warned you.”

“C’mon, Elysia,” Link replied, strapping the lantern to his waist. He pressed me against his side as we began to walk forward; slowly trekking down the rocky cliff we stood on. I gripped onto his tunic and the rock wall tightly with clamping hands, feeling my fingers numb and blue. Above us Ashei watched as we began to step down carefully to reach the bottom of the two story cliff. Link kept my firm in place, letting us slide down every now and then before gripping the wall to stop the motion. Moments later, we stumbled onto the bottom of the blanket of snow, my hands shaking it off quickly when I shivered to my feet. I looked up to see Ashei waving her arm as did Link, signaling we were on our way. She nodded once, and then retreated her body back away from the ledge, and was out of sight.

“Stick close. We’ll make camp somewhere safe,” he replied, but by the goddesses of Hyrule....it felt like a century walking through this white hell. 

We walked across the ice glass of the frozen riverbed first, stretching as far as a mile on either side. I was honestly panicking the entire time, unsure if it was even safe to cross. With little options, I knew we had to. Our feet waded and slid slowly, but the more we went further in, the snow storm was picking up. The coat I had on was entirely covered in snow, and I felt guilty I was hogging it all for myself, including the fact that it was Link’s. I watched Link gritting his teeth every now and then, and I knew he too was feeling the stinging of the cold. Link might be the Hero, but he was still human to feel pain no matter how good he was at hiding it.

“Careful,” Link advised as we were approaching the end of the frozen lake. When we did, I felt my body entirely worn out, my eyes stinging while my arms and legs were stone cold. My teeth chattered, and I could not stop shaking to prevent the snow from exhausting me out. 

“Elysia,” Link exhaled deeply, his eyes lingering across my face. He gloved fingers reached up, but I could not even feel them. I was starting to feel dizzy, and I immediately knew I was gaining some sort of sickness if I stayed here out in the open for too long.

“F-F-Fi-Fire,” I managed to say. Link looked around rapidly, his eyes squinting as his bangs flew around his face.

“Ah, there!” Link pointed, but I couldn’t even turn my head. Instead, I felt my legs and body hoisted, and it was there I realized Link was carrying me in his arms, pressing my head against the inside of his neck. I curled myself up, whimpering as Link began to walk slowly up of what seemed like a hill. 

_I love you, Ineza._

My eyes shut again, and I felt myself stiffen uncomfortably in place. I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of thudding; Link had led us into a rock cave. It was deep enough for a few people, and he hurried to the end of it, setting me down.

“C-C-Cold!” I whispered with prattling teeth.

“I know, I know!” Link replied, gritting his teeth again. I felt my body quivering, my cheeks and nose turning pink from the weather. My arms struggled to open, but Link didn’t need to ask or guess. He immediately sat back, and tugged me almost aggressively onto him, wrapping his arms inside the coat and around my waist. 

I curled and wrapped myself around him securely, digging my face into his neck as I moved my hands up his tunic and onto his hot flesh. He flinched from the action, but repaid the favor as he slid his hands up the leg-holes of my tunic, and rode it up to push his arms neatly inside. His hands rested on my lower back, his chin resting on top of my head. We both exhaled onto each other, our bodies knit onto each other. Woven in this position, I felt my body beginning to settle a little more, and my eyes caught sight of the bright lantern on my left where Link had set it down. The flame within it was still flickering widely, as if it was the last flame to live on this planet.

“You’re so warm....” Link whispered gently. He tugged me closer, making my body jolt in place. We were so damn close; I could sense his heart beating right in front of mine.

“No, I’m freezing,” I replied slowly.

“Not anymore...” Link exhaled lightly, pressing his face into my hair. I felt my cheeks burn from the sudden action, my body fluttering in his grasp.

_You are home, my Elysia._

I flinched, shutting my eyes as I tensed in place. 

_My sweet child...you arrived home._

“Elysia, are you alright?” Link questioned.

“....I-Ineza...”

“....Oh Elysia....” Link squeezed me tightly.

I grinded my teeth, choking back the air in my throat, “It was...my entire fault.”

“No....no it isn’t,” Link shook his head. He pulled it back, and looked directly at me with our foreheads touching. I sniffed loudly, feeling the tears beginning to run again at the corner of my eyes. God dammit, I was going to cry again.

“No no, don’t cry Elysia. Please, don’t cry...” Link pleaded gently. His hand lifted from the hole of my tunic, and he reached up, brushing my hair back from my face, “Don’t cry, Elysia.”

“I can’t help it...” I huffed out, rubbing my eyes against the front of his tunic, “I m-miss her.” I sniffed a couple of times, and merely sat still there, feeling Link continuously running his fingers through my curls. I nuzzled his hand after a few quiet moments, blinking gently as I felt the power of sleep beginning to possess me. 

“Sleep, Elysia,” Link whispered. “We’ll continue in the morning.”

“Mhmm...” I nodded slowly, though I reached up, and held onto his wrist gently. I motioned my head slightly to the side, and felt the warm buds of his palm run against the edge of my lips. Link paused briefly, but said nothing as he now brushed the top of my cheek, his other hand still settled on my lower back.

“Sleep, Elysia...” Link encouraged once more. I leaned forward, and curled myself against his chest, wrapping the coat around us tightly. Link once again dug his hand back up into my tunic, his fingers caressing my leg and now traced along my lower back. I shivered, sighing softly as Link then buried his face into the top of my hair, sniffing it gently. I felt myself drift off to sleep, feeling secure in his hold.

I would be safe with him...I knew it. At least....that’s what I was hoping for...

RAVEZA’S POV:

Her sharp eyes caught sight of the horses, feasting on the grass bed. Her face turned stern as she looked to the few Zoras who were standing near them, but the one that caught her attention was the female, holding a spear in hand as she pet the one brown horse with the white mane. 

She instantly recognized it as the horse of Link, the companion Elysia was traveling with. The Hero of Hyrule was helping the woman with two million Rupees reward on her head. How predictable. Did he owe her a debt of sorts, or was this really some melodramatic helping hand to keep her safe? If it was, he certainly did not know what he was getting himself into. It wouldn’t surprise her if he stepped in the way.

Just by the way he was looking at her in the Gerudo Desert, she would think they _were_ together.

“Do you want us to ambush?” a voice questioned from the side.

Raveza shook her head as she peeked from the edge of the rock wall, her tongue riding along her teeth beneath her lips, “No...We will surely be no match. We are at a disadvantage, considering we’re in their land. I’m not concerned for them anyways, but I do know where to go next.”

“What do you mean?” a second voice interrogated through the cloth of gauze.

“They went up....to Zora’s Domain,” Raveza narrowed her eyes, drumming her nails on the rock wall, “They must know the Zoras well enough to have them mindlessly feeding them.” She scoffed, brushing a long bang out of her face before facing the direction again.

“When we find the duo, will we take them out?”

“No....all I want is that mangy fox, “Raveza sneered, “Let’s move.”


	41. Snowpeak [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here it is folks! So soon? YES. Why? I DON'T KNOW \^o^/
> 
> Haha, I feel like I redeemed myself, but eh, whatever~ Here's the next part!  
> Next week is my last week of summer school, and then I'll just have to deal with work on the weekend for two weeks. I'll try to abuse it to write a lot, but we'll see.
> 
> Thanks soooo much for the support guys, I can't thank you enough! Thank you for all the hits and kudos, I really appreciate it!! I hope you're all doing well, and hope to catch you later!
> 
> Elysia's story continues!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Leslie (:
> 
> P.S. If you look up the flute song mentioned in this chapter on youtube, that's the song I would imagine she would play~ Juuuust sayiiiiiing ;D

_"You see, Elysia? You have to tug this back, in order to secure it properly. If you don't, the head of the arrow will falter the direction of your aim."_

_"Ohhh, okay. Hmm...like this?"_

_"Yes, that's good. Not perfect, but good."_

_"Aww...when will I do it like you, Raveza?"_

_"Heh, you never will."_

My eyes snapped open, flickering madly as I shuffled in place a bit. My arms stung of stiffness, and I tried to sit up. Though, I felt something secure along my back, and I looked in front of me to see I was still curled into Link's chest. His arms were snared around me tightly, unwillingly to let me go. His head rested to the side, the left side of his face exposed to me. He seemed to be in lenient slumber, though his cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink from the cold. The raging storm from the night before had settled, but there were drops of flakes, dancing and twirling in the air. We needed to stay warm in some way, but I wasn't entirely sure how. 

I hummed in thought, quirking my mouth as I looked to the weapons settled beside us. I noticed my bow and quiver were there; Link must've taken them off when I fell asleep. My eyes caught sight of my quiver near us, and my eyes feasted onto the book resting on top of the arrows. Ineza's spell of books....maybe.

"Link..." I whispered gently, patting his chest lightly, "Link, wake up."

"Hmmnn.." He mumbled, shuffling in place a bit, "Hmm?"

"It's morning," I replied, rubbing my eye briefly from the cold sand at the corners. 

"Hmmn.." Link began to flicker his eyes open, his back tensing as he arched it slightly. His face lifted, and he swallowed heavily, making his throat jump. With a loud yawn to the rock ceiling, he sniffed and dropped his face slowly to my direction. He blinked twice, and he smiled warmly, his eyes full of greet and welcome. 

"Morning, Elysia," he announced, tucking him arms tighter on my back. 

"Guuh," I felt myself somewhat crushed, and I blushed heavily, "Jeezes, Hylian."

"You're warmed up," Link slightly teased, humming. "How did you sleep?"

"Eh..yeah, good I guess," I replied, "we're not frozen to death, so that's a plus already."

"Hmm," Link smiled, nodding gently. "Did you want to get up?"

"I need my book," I replied, indicating with my head to the quiver at the side. 

"Hmm, book?" Link let me slide toward my quiver. My hand clutched the strap of my possession and I pulled it to us. Link helped me pick up the body, and my hand reached into the bundle of arrows, taking out the curved book. I sat up a bit more, resting the book's thin spine on Link's chest. He blinked curiously as I began to flip through the aged pages leisurely, my eyes scanning up and down the enchantments and spells Ineza had kept record of. 

"Where did you get this?" Link questioned.

"...Ineza gave it to me, before..." I stopped speaking, and instead paid attention to the pages in hand, "there needs to be something in here that might keep us warm."

"Or we could travel like this," Link suggested, a small quirk of his lips. I stared at him deadpanned, lifted the book, and smacked his chest with it. 

He winced, chuckling sheepishly, "Kidding..kidding."

"Yeah, sure," I replied, heading to the last pages of the book. Jeezes all of this was advanced magic...wait-

"Look, musical notes," Link pointed out. "That's a lot of songs."

"Maybe..." My eyes trailed down the list, and one specific song caught my attention, "Fire Before the Doorway.."

"Either it can keep us warm, or it might roast us," Link replied, "Which one do you think it is?" 

"Hmm..." I reached into my pocket, pulling out my flute, "Ineza's songs are different."

"What do you mean?" 

"Whenever Ineza plays songs, she can manipulate what the song can do...maybe I can too."

"Have you ever practiced this?"

"No, but it doesn't look complicated, and I don't plan to roast you any time soon."

"Then give it a try," Link replied. I looked to my instrument in hand, and then looked straight to see Link was holding the page up for me to read. I sighed gently, and I lifted the opening of the flute to my lips, my eyes scanning the notes one more time before gently cascading them to a close. My lungs heaved softly, and I began to blow the air tenderly, my fingers moving across accordingly through the gaps of the wooden pipe. 

The musical notes lifted out from the flute gracefully, a long, high pitched tone dancing in my ears. My arms began to tingle, followed by my legs and ears, making me a bit more comfortable in Link’s lap. I continued the tone and began to gently pick up the pace.

“Elysia..” Link whispered. I opened my eyes, and I looked to him to see he was holding his hands up. They glowed a light orange, and the rest of his body was lighting up just the same. I quickly looked down to my hands, seeing the same color was resting along the outline of my being; it felt so warm.

“You did it, I don’t feel cold anymore,” Link smiled, inspecting his skin as the glow died out slowly. “How about you?”

“The same. I think we should be fine for now. It doesn’t say how long it will last, but we’re going to stick together,” I began to stand up easily, brushing my legs off of the melting snow, “Oh, here.” I took off Link’s coat from my back, feeling a small breeze slightly tickle me.

“You sure you don’t want to take it?” Link asked. I shook my head as he stood next, and took the clothing from my hands respectfully. 

“No, I have mine. Plus, that one is too large for me to walk in properly,” I replied, heading over to Link’s shield where he had rested the materials. I gently withdrew my coat that Telma had lent me, and I placed it snuggly around me, drawing the hood over as the end of the warm fabric hung around my thighs. Next I snuggled the scarf of the tunic securely, making sure no falling flakes would land on my chest. 

With Link and I standing, warm and equipped properly, we looked to each other for confirmation. We began to make our way out of the cave, and faced the white, mountain slope in the distance. I sighed gently, rubbing my head as Link hummed, crossing his arms on his chest tightly. It seemed so far away...I wasn’t entirely sure if we would get there by nightfall. Plus, with all the amount of snow on the ground, it reached to the very bottom of my knees.

“How do we approach this?” I questioned, dusting off the flakes forming at the top fold of my hood.

“We can scout over to the far side, and try to climb it that way, instead of trying to climb up the steep face of the cliff. I’d rather have us not fall from such a great height if we slip. Does that make sense?” 

“Yeah,” I nodded, “then I suppose we should-“

“DUCK!” Link swiftly tossed me onto the snow, making me grunt heavily. I growled as I sat up hurriedly, but the moment the sound of a whipping arrow entered my eardrums, I knew I had to thank him. “RUN!” Link shot himself up to his feet, his hand gripping my arm tightly as he began to drag me behind him. I shot my eyes back in complete shock, seeing the running, cloaked bodies approaching us. At the front center was the bundle of red hair flapping in the wind, and the next, red-glowing arrow pointing in our direction.

“R-Raveza!” I gasped.

“Don’t look back!” Link shouted as he continued to tug me. We ran across the plain of snow, our legs picking frantically up. Our chests heaved greatly as I swung my arms at my sides, trying to prevent myself from falling forward face first into the floating clouds. 

“Ready, aim, fire!” 

“DUCK!” I instinctively tossed myself onto the ground again, feeling the arrows cut above my head. 

“Run, Elysia, run!” Link commanded as he shot himself up. At the sound of those exact words-

_”Run, Elysia, run!”_

My eyes shot open widely, and my vision sharpened to maximum. I felt my body tremble vastly, and the beating of my heart became a pounding drum. My fingers twitched, and out slashed the elongated nails hidden within me. My body extended slightly forward, and I was beginning to pass Link. My eyes caught sight of the rock ledge coming to our view, and I almost panicked to see we were approaching a dead end. 

“We have them cornered!” Raveza shouted from behind.

“Oh no!” Link hissed, his eyes scanning for an escape route.

“Grab on!” I ordered, tossing him a glance. He blinked, but as we approached the rock wall, his eyes widened in realization. His eyes shot down to the transformed hands in my possession.

“Are you sure about this!?”

“Hurry!” I shouted as the rock wall of ice was approaching. 

“Turn yourself in, Elysia!” Raveza commanded from behind, “Ready, AIM!”

“Now!” 

“FIRE!”

I shouted as both Link and I sprinted toward the edge of the mountain’s side. Link bolted himself forward, and his arms snatched around my neck in a tight grip. In a leap, my legs and feet left the ground, and in a spur of air, my nails jabbed into the rock wall as I began to climb it rapidly, my legs propelling me upwards from the small leaps of the ledges of rock. Faster and faster I climbed, my chest heaving as I only looked up, keeping my concentration. 

“You’re almost there!” Link encouraged as I began to suddenly slow, feeling my mind spin and my hands beginning to tire out. In a last attempt to reach, I leapt upwards, and pulled my upper body onto the snowy platform we were on. Link quickly rolled off, pulling himself up as he then gripped me by the back of my tunic, and hauled me over.

“Ahh!” I hit the snow, spitting out the cold water from my mouth. My eyes rolled gently, but I shook my head clear, looking up the tall hill we were now on. There was...a big tree to our side, odd. It didn’t seem to carry any leaves, and was completely bare, almost looking like crystal.

“You saved us,” Link sighed heavily. I turned around, looking over the ledge of where Link was observing. My eyes blinked rapidly from the full seventy stories I climbed. Below at the bottom of the cliff was Raveza, and the rest of her team around her. They looked up to us, though Raveza pointed the end of her bow up in our direction, her eyes a fiery color even from all the way down there.

“You can’t run forever, Fox!” With a whirl of her cape behind her, she led her team around the bend of the cliff, and disappeared behind a brush of snowy pines. 

“No doubt she’s going to try to find a way to get up here,” I replied, sighing heavily, turning around to face-...OH DEAR GOD.

“Then we’ll have to-“

“LINK!” I shouted, falling back onto the snow. Link swiftly turned, but too froze as he met the sight of the large beast standing before us. It was large in size; quadruple the size of a human in height. It was large chested and held two, hefty arms. Its body was completely covered in large tuffs of white fur, making it hard to separate it from the snow honestly. Its face almost looked smashed into itself, with oval shaped eyes with yellow irises; its jaw was large and wide, and carried two tuffs at the corners of its mouth with two small pointing upwards, and another pair protruding from its white beard. It motioned its body forward, its bare hands and feet scaled in a bright teal color. It growled slightly from our appearance, its nostrils flaring to take a whiff of us.

You know what....I’ll take on this yeti than Raveza any day. Every time.

“You have... red fish?” it suddenly spoke, its large, brown...saddle-hat almost following the motion of its jaw. “Oh! Humans!”

“Uh....” Link blinked. “...Yeah.” Holy crap, this thing could talk.

“Wait a second...I see humans not often, uh? Why humans come to snows? HMM?” the beast neared closely, knocking Link down with just a huff of its breath.

“You better say something!” I whispered swiftly. “Give it the fish!”

Link blinked, but he reached behind him in a separate cloth bag and held it up to the large yeti before us. It blinked questionably to Link, but the moment it sniffed, it knew automatically what was inside the bag. It snatched it away, and pried the opening to look inside.

“OH! FISH!” the yeti crooked a large smile. “Thank you thank you! Strange bunch you are, but...OH! You look for something in the snows? Maybe I can repay!”

“Actually,” Link stood up quickly as I followed, though I immediately slid beside him, making sure his shoulder was covering mine. “We’ve traveled to find a piece of the Mirror of Twilight. It was shattered in the Gerudo Desert, and we were told a piece was brought here, in the snowy mountains.”

The yeti blinked, holding its soppy chin in thought, “OH...You look for mirror in such faraway place...But you make good climb! And you lucky to meet me! I found shiny mirror piece.”

“You have?” Link questioned, “Where?”

“Heh, you come to house, and see yourself!” the yeti grinned, huffing in laughter. “I got fish. I make hot meal, at least.”

“Where...is your house?” I raised a brow, looking around.

“My house far away....we slide there, uh? Do like me! Come!” the yeti exclaimed. It faced the crystal like tree, and before Link and I could take a step, it sent a flying fist to the bark of it. The mountain rumbled beneath our feet, and loud popping sounds snapped in the air. I looked past the yeti to see two large petals of ice fall from the branches of the tree, onto the snowy ground. In a quick walk, the yeti hopped onto the one sled, but it was large enough to only hold its single right foot. The beast began to suddenly flow down the slope of ice.

“Hurry! So we don’t lose him!” Link dashed to the second ice-like sled as I hurried behind, nearly slamming myself into his back. As fast as we could, Link kicked us off as we began to ride down the snowy blanket before us. My arms instantly snatched around his waist and my face (except my eyes) pressed against his shoulder blade, looking to see where we were going. 

“Keep up!” the yeti shouted from the distance, amazingly keeping balance on the ice sled it was on. It began to curve around a bend, and Link and I instinctively swayed our bodies to the side, making the ice beneath our feet curve in direction. The slope grew steeper, and instantly our hoods fell back, our hair flapping beside our heads. The slope curved viciously in front, and Link skid the sled around, moving his heels accordingly to motion through the turns. We passed by cliff sides and rocky platforms, the yeti in front still in quick pace to reach its destination.

A large barricade of pine trees began to approach, and to my amazement, the yeti began to maneuver through it easily. Link followed its path accordingly, making sure to keep the large creature in sight as we swerved and kicked around the dead branches and falling, prickling leaves. The snow lands outstretched widely on either side of us, but we were soon approaching around the ledge of the long trail at our right. The mountain was stretching completely into the sky and lengthened as far as the Hyrule Castle’s foundation. Though, what caught my attention was the large building standing on a firm land of snow, and connecting it to the land we were sliding down to was a stone bridge of sorts. 

We watched the yeti leap from the ice sled he was on, letting it crash into the stone floor of the bridge it was approaching. Instead it began to walk casually toward the front door of the mansion of the large gorge. My eyes stared up at the tall structure as we skid downwards the mound, feeling the sled come to a stop. Link and I hopped off and watched the large yeti walking up the stone steps, and head inside the large double doors. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” I replied as my feet found themselves stepping onto the stone steps of the mansion, my head practically bending back to look up at the mansion.

“For a yeti...he seems pretty well off,” Link blinked, scanning the structure curiously.

“It seems abandoned, for the most part. What if there are more yetis inside?” I questioned.

“Well...he doesn’t seem like he’s going to hurt us, so there’s no harm waltzing in behind him,” Link gestured as he began to hurry up the stone steps. I sighed, but followed right behind, swinging my arms gently as my eyes continued to scan around the elegantly crafted exterior. We found ourselves walking inside, but sadly, my expectations of feeling any warmth in the main room of the mansion vanished; there was literally ice forming on the floor. The chandeliers of the ceiling were turned to ice crystal, frozen solid from moving. The staircase on either side of us were completely coated in frost, and sections of it were missing to prevent entry in the west and east wings. 

“Over there,” I pointed to the left. The door was left slightly ajar, and a faint, orange glow was emitting from inside the room. Link led the way carefully around the iced floor, and he pried the door open with a small push. We stood in the doorway, and were taken aback by the warm room. It was fully rugged with a deep red, and the objects inside seemed imported and crafted in magnificent artwork. There was a fireplace at the right wall at the center, and beside it resting on the couch was a smaller figure then the yeti.

Sitting beside the long couch of red velvet was a creature that I knew was also a yeti, but this one was much smaller in size. It was immediate to see that this yeti was female, and had olive, smooth skin across her small frame of face. Her head was bundled in soft fur, and curved around her cheekbones to underneath her small, red lips. It seemed like she was wearing a large, fluffy sweater of sorts, and it reached all the way down to the bottom of her stubby knees. Her feet were bare, but they were so much smaller compared to the male yeti that stood beside her. Her large eyes looked over to where Link and I stood, but something in her face’s expression caught me off-guard. She seemed like she was in some sort of pain.

“Who?” she questioned hoarsely, making me cringe. Even her throat seemed dry.

“Humans! Here,” the male yeti replied, addressing to Link and I was we walked into the room carefully. Jeezes, even this room was decorated in high class. There were large paintings set around the walls, and the fireplace was the most decorative in the whole room. Its large base seemed of marble, and the stones set around the fire formed a square. In front of the fire were small metal gates and they casted long shadows among the rug as we stepped into them. 

She coughed again, making the male yeti frown vastly, “I still have sickness…uh…”

“I go cook fish!” the male yeti replied, and he stomped his way swiftly around. Link and I moved out of the way hurriedly, and looked to the left to see the large yeti crouch his upper body down, and entered the next room. Our attention drew back to the female yeti, and she motioned her head over.

“Come closer….uhh.”

“Link,” I gripped his shoulder briefly, shaking it a bit, “I don’t like this.”

“What do you mean?” Link questioned, looking to me as the fireplace casted his core shadows softly on his face.

“Not to be rude, but what if we get sick too? We don’t know what she has,” I whispered rapidly, darting my eyes to her, then back to Link, “And there’s a smell of something dark in here.” It was true; the smell was so subtle, but I could still pick it up. It seemed to be cloaked in some way, and I couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from.

“Stick close then,” Link replied, and walked ahead. I grumbled, but followed behind him. We both faced the female yeti, our shoulders facing the fireplace. She looked to us softly, with poise really. She seemed to be the entire opposite of her counterpart.

“You cute little human,” the yeti replied. 

“UGH,” I couldn’t help suppress my groan, rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms. Typical answer.

Link cleared his throat, “My name is Link, and this is Elysia. What may we call you?”

“Yeta….name is Yeta. My husband, Yeto, told me you come,” she replied, coughing into her covered chin.

“Yes,” Link replied, “He told us the Twilight Mirror shard is here.”

“Oh, you want to look at mirror, uh?” she blinked, her large, dark eyes sparkling navy and yellow. Link nodded. “My husband found it, but it pretty little thing…uh. But…since I get mirror, I get sick, and then bad monsters appear…”

I nudged Link from the side, making him glance to me. I gestured with an open hand, raising my brows; I knew it wasn’t an ordinary sickness. She seemed hydrated, but she was speaking as if something was lodged into her throat. My only guess was that damn shard was the cause of her illness, and the male yeti was trying his best to make her feel better with the fish from Zora’s Domain. It all made sense now.

“So many bad things happen since mirror…” she inhaled shakily, and then exhaled in a grunt.

“Where is it now?” I asked next, crossing my arms.

“We lock bedroom on third floor where it is,” she replied, looking to me. “Wait…I tell you where key is…” She gestured her head forward, and Link and I turned our heads to see a map was hooked in a glass frame on the far wall. Link hurried over to it and took the frame down, beginning to pry it open carefully. I turned to Yeta, narrowing my eyes as I took a step forward. She picked up her head a bit more and I immediately backed up, feeling the sting in my nostrils. She smelled of a deep musk, but I honestly couldn’t tell if it was because she was a yeti…or something else. 

Link hurried back and held the map of the mansion in his hands. I strolled over, taking a peek from beside him to see there were three floors. Yup, it was going to be hell with this many rooms. There was even a large courtyard in the back, and what seemed to be a tall tower. Was that the third floor? I wasn’t even sure.

“Where?” Link held the map forward, facing it to Yeta as he neared her. She blinked and coughed again, but she pointed with her eyes to the certain location on the map.

“My mind blurry….it probably here in the room,” she replied, indicating to the first floor, seeming to past the room of where Yeto was. Though…it seemed we were going to have to go outside and around the courtyard to get to it. 

“Would you bring it to me, uh?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

“You want us to bring you the thing that made you sick?” I narrowed my eyes.

“….Yes,” she answered definitely. I shared a confused glance to Link who said nothing. 

“We better get going,” Link nodded, rolling up the map after studying it once more, “We’ll be right back with it.”

“Careful, danger outside,” Yeta replied with another cough. Link and I began to walk around where she sat, and began to head to the large doors at the left center of the room where Yeto disappeared to.

Inside, the two of us faced what appeared to be an abandoned storage room. There were a number of crates pushed against the stone walls. Barrels were displayed side by side near the other door on the other side of the room. Three small windows rested on the far wall, and were guarded with thick glass to prevent the snow from entering inside. At the center of the room was Yeto, and in front of him was a large pot resting over a large fire. 

“Uh, you!” he pronounced as Link and I walked over, looking at the large, boiling pot in front of him. The water was a rich yellow color, almost looking like warm sunshine. Parts of the red fish that was taken from Link floated along the surface; though the brew also held other pieces of food I wasn’t sure of. 

“Wife....look bad, uh?” he asked, his large hands swinging briefly at his sides.

Link frowned, and nodded slowly, “That’s why you’ve been taking the red fish...to make her feel better.”

“Hmmm...” Yeto nodded. “Not healthy since mirror...so I make soup for her.”

“Did she touch the Mirror?” I raised a brow, looking up to Yeto. He looked in my direction, and nodded. I turned to look at Link while Yeto paid attention to his brew, and began to stir it with what seemed like an oar. “Link, I don’t think we should bring the Mirror to her when we find it.”

“I’m starting to think the same thing. If that’s what made her sick, why would she want it near herself?” Link held his chin, “It doesn’t make sense, unless the Mirror holds some enchantment to it.”

“Then we best find it, and leave immediately when we do,” I replied with a firm nod.

“You tired, uh?” Yeto asked. Link and I looked to him, seeing him holding two small bowls to us. I blinked, looking to see him hold a large grin on his face, “You have some. It give you energy!”

“Oh...thank you,” Link replied, taking a bowl as I took the other gently. 

“Take as much as you want, it be here,” Yeto replied as he walked over to the crates on the other side, seeming to scavenge around for something. Link and I blinked, but we climbed onto the crate beside the bowl, and faced the fish broth before us. 

“It smells pretty good,” I replied, feeling my stomach rumble a bit. I dipped the bowl into the soup, picking up the illuminating milky liquid. Link copied as well, and watched me place the edge of the bowl to my mouth, and drink it down. My throat lurched from the thick liquid sliding down, but gosh it felt so warm and buttery. I continued to drink, but my grip was more demanding, and I lifted the bowl up some more until I finished the last drop. With a heavy, hot exhale, I licked my lips and smiled widely, looking to him.

“This is really good! I feel so much better,” I replied, reaching inside the pot again for a second serving. Link smiled at my reaction, and he took began to drink some. His eyes widened on the first gulp, but he closed them as he feasted onto the soup, swallowing wholeheartedly and sighing heavily out. He too got seconds, and we climbed down the crate, and sat against the wall facing the soup. Yeto went back to the large tub, tossed in some spices, and began to stir. 

“Good, uh?” he looked over to where we sat.

“Mhmm!” Link and I nodded energetically as he scoffed a grin, turning his attention at the task in hand. He carried a larger bowl, and lifted some soup into it. He began to make his way to the pair of doors where Yeta resided, and they closed behind him gently, leaving Link and me in the room.

“God, this is better than anything I’d ever had,” I replied, drinking some of the soup before I hugged the bowl onto my lap again. 

“It really is. Nothing ever ceases to stop surprising me,” Link scoffed gently, gingerly taking some sips. We sat quiet for a few moments, sipping the warm soup in peaceful silence. Though, after a few moments I looked toward one of the windows at the left, watching the snowflakes sliding down the coated glass. My mouth frowned a bit, and my eyes looked to the little amount of soup I had left.

“Hey...Link?” I began.

“Hmm, what is it?” Link asked, looking to me.

“...Thank you.”

“Thank me for what?”

“For...for letting me travel with you,” I replied, my shoulders hunching slightly, “Even though you know....everything I said, and Raveza chasing after me.”

“I...I need to apologize as well,” Link exhaled gently, wiping his mouth with a thumb, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you back in the desert. And again...I’m sorry for what befell on Ineza. She didn’t deserve to leave so early...”

“Can I ask you something?” I looked to him, seeing his eyes glimmering and soft.

“Yes, anything.”

“....Even though, what happened not too long ago with Raveza, do you still want me around?”

“Elysia...”

“She was going to trap us, the both of us and you know it.” I shook my head gently, “I’m putting your life in danger when you have better priorities to attend to, and you still let me come with you. Any sane person would’ve told me to leave already.”

“I guess...I’m not sane,” Link chuckled softly, tilting his head in my direction. I blushed lightly, blinking at his large smile, “and I’m okay with that. Elysia, I don’t mind you traveling with me. I like that you are.”

“.....I don’t get you,” I looked away, feeling my cheeks burn, “I don’t think I ever will.”

“I guess we’re on the same page then,” Link hummed, finishing down whatever soup he had left. “Do you think you’re not important to me?”

“Why would I be, when all I do is bring chaos behind me?” I set the empty bowl beside me, my knees bending to my chest. 

“Hey,” Link replied, resting his forearm on a bent knee with his other leg outstretched in front of him, “Who doesn’t like a little adventure in their life?”

“....Oh, yeah, because being hunted down is the adventure I _always_ dreamt of,” I rolled my eyes, looking to him. Link chuckled, and then he laughed a little louder, filling the room with his amazing sound. I scoffed, but I too began to laugh lightly, shaking my head as I crossed my arms, and stretched both of my legs out.

“It’s different for everyone,” Link chuckled, humming, “but in all seriousness...you never have to put yourself down, Elysia. You are a good person in your own way, and no one can say otherwise.”

“...Hmm...thanks,” I quirked my lips to the side, rubbing the side of my neck, “You already know you’re a good person; I don’t think I have to remind you of who you are, Hero.”

“I’ll never understand that.”

“What?” I raised a brow.

“Being called a Hero,” Link shrugged, pulling his hat off, and revealing his golden, upright locks.

“What’s there not to get? The definition of it says it all,” I replied.

“I mean....” Link sighed gently, brushing his fingertips on his prompted hand together in circles, “to me, recognition of what I’m doing shouldn’t matter. I want people to be safe...that’s all.” I blinked slowly, seeing his eyes looking to the ground in thought, his chest heaving gently.

“Sometimes, I forget you breathe,” I replied softly, catching his eyes, “that you’re human, that you’re a breathing being that feels, that drinks, that sleeps, eats. When people address you as the Hero....they all seem to forget that you’re....not invincible.”

“...Right,” Link replied, nodding slowly as his eyes scanned mine.

“...Are you tired?” I asked gently, “be honest.”

“....A little.”

“Then...why don’t you sleep?” I asked. Link blinked slowly, and I reached my hand over, taking his hat gently in my hands. I began to fold it up, and I crossed my ankles together, placing the hat on my lap.

“...On your lap?” Link asked, and I could see a glimmer of pink run across his cheekbones.

“Unless you’d rather sleep on the ground,” I raised a brow. Link blinked once more, but said nothing as he slid himself down, and rested his head on where I set the hat. His body lay sideways as I settled my legs beneath him, feeling his arm rest over my knees, the other arm tucked beneath him comfortably. He looked ahead, and smoothly I glided my hands through his hair. He shivered slightly in place, and he pressed his face further into the hat, sighing deeply.

“That feels nice,” Link hummed. 

I watched his eyes flicker as I slide my fingertips along his scalp, making him exhale, “You have really soft hair.”

“Elysia...?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is Raveza so determined to get you?”

My hands stopped for a moment, but I looked ahead, shaking my head leisurely, “....I have no idea.” My eyes closed, and I continued to brush Link’s hair back on his head, “Sleep, Hylian. We’ll be moving soon.”  
Link hummed gently, as with every motion of my fingers, his eyelids began to flicker closed. In a matter of minutes, Link was resting fully in my lap, and was snoozing quietly beneath my hands. I blushed lightly from the sight of his peaceful slumber. My hand reached to trace along the edge of his cheekbone, then across the buds of his nostrils. He twitched a bit, making me scoff once at his reaction. 

“You know what, Link?” I replied tenderly, completely captivated in his presence, “You’re my Hero, too.”


	42. Snowpeak [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a long delay for this, so I apologize. Ignore any grammar errors you see. I'm in a bit of a rush, and class starts in one hour. 
> 
> Thank you for the support and kudos, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Until then, I hope you all have a great day! Catch ya later.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> KeyBearer

_The high dunes of sand rolled downwards, into this dark void of endless darkness. Red sparks were spawning above it, rising to the sky in deadly lightning strikes and pixels. The sky was turning this dark gray, vanquishing the light of the sun. There was no hope here, with a dark thickness of air clutching my body._

_"What's happening!?"_

_"Run, Elysia, run!"_

_"Ineza?! Where are you?!"_

_"Run...Elysia...run." In a flash of light, Raveza was right in front, and gripped the collar of my tunic. She began to drag me down into the falling sand. I tried to grab on, but the moment my hands met the sand, a wall jerked the sand forward, making me slide down with Raveza pulling me._

_"Run, Elysia! RUN!"_

"Haah!"I heaved heavily, my head bolting up. Something gripped me from in front, and I instinctively gripped the wrists. I gasped loudly, my bangs slapping around my face as I flailed.

"Elysia! Wake up!" Link whispered. My fighting dismissed, and I paused, feeling his fingers move my bangs away from my face. Link gave a concerned look, his eyes soft with his lips holding a frown.

"You were dreaming. It's okay..." Link was kneeling before me, and rested me against the wall again.

"...O-Oh..." I inhaled, letting go of his hands as he then let go of me. I shakily breathed, rubbing my face with my hands. "God...what a nightmare."

"Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" Link questioned, gripping my shoulder. My eyes averted among the ground, and I couldn’t help but shiver from the image stuck to my head; Raveza....dear gods of Hyrule. What mess did I get myself into this time?

"No, it's fine. Are you well rested?" I instead asked, rubbing my head vigorously off.

"..Yes, I am," Link nodded slowly.

"Then let's get moving," I announced immediately. Standing, I used the wall for support, though Link helped me up by cupping my elbow. I scanned the room we were still in, but again found that we were alone. Yeto must've still been taking care of Yeta. 

"I suppose we should start looking for the shard," Link replied, knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with his persistence with me. He reached into his tunic and pulled out the folded map of the mansion. He held it delicately in his hands, and I moved closer to stand beside him, shoulder to shoulder. 

"She said there," I replied with a swallow, pointing to the room around the courtyard. "We'll have to go outside, and face whatever is there.”

"Correct. You have everything?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's get moving."

Heading to the pair of firm, wooden doors on the other side of the room, Link opened them to enter, though what I saw was not what I was expecting at all. It was a vast room of crates along the brick walls, and in the middle of the second-floored room was a large portion of the floor frozen. Several crates were set around, but what caught my attention was the bronze button not too far from our standing. Link approached it, examining it closely. I blinked to the device, but noticed that there was another pair of doors to our right; it was guarded with a lock gate, and no doubt the button was the answer to lift them up.

“You have to push it to get outside,” I pointed out, lifting my thumb to the locked doors. Link looked up, then looked to the large, two wooden crates available for him to push. Before I could even guess, Link set himself on the ice, and began to rearrange the crates in some fashion. I raised a brow, but watched him quietly as Link pushed the crates one by one until he managed to lock one of them against the corner of the frozen floor. With that, he pushed the second crate against it, and then merely pushed it forward, making it land on the button. The heaviness of the object pressed swiftly down onto the button, and with the crate locked into place, the gates of the door lifted automatically. 

“Nice work,” I commented, heading toward them as Link made his way behind me. With a heave of the door, I revealed the outside of the courtyard. Snow was knee deep, but all I felt was a cold sensation among my ski, making me question how long that spell I casted would last. My eyes scanned the open space, finding ourselves at the heart of the ruined mansion. This place was so enormous from inside, and my eyes scanned around the torn, brick walls. Though, my eyes caught glimpse of the high tower at the center back of the foundation. There seemed to be a large lock on the front door, but I shook my head. I don’t think that’s where the shard was. Then again...this Yeta’s memory was not very good right now. 

“There are doors there,” Link announced as he walked across the open courtyard, struggling to pick up his legs a bit. I followed behind him, grunting as I felt my ankles nearly sucked into the cold clouds beneath me. Link reached the stone floor acquainted with the doors, and opened them to reveal a small section separated from the courtyard. I looked among the frozen floor, seeing our reflections staring back at us. 

My eyes gazed to the right, finding something was standing at the end of the frozen walkway, blocking the path to what appeared to be another pair of doors leading inside the mansion. This creature looked almost like crystalized diamond, but it seemed to be frozen solid. It held a large, red eye at the center of its non-limbed body. It was clearly unmovable, but I knew just by looking at the vast fog around it, this thing was beyond normal temperature to even touch. I don’t think Ineza’s spell would be able to fend this off, especially two.

“I’ll clear the path. Wait here,” Link advised as he began to slide across the ice. I didn’t argue him, but merely watched as he pulled out his sword ready, and shield in hand. The moment he did, both ice creatures directed their eyes to Link’s direction, and began to slide the tips of their bottoms against the frozen ground. Link gritted his teeth, but swung upwards, catching both creatures from their speedily attack. However, they did not shatter, and instead began to spin across the frozen floor, looking much like a pin-ball game of death.

“I’ll take one!” I shouted as I quickly stabbed an arrow into my pouch, pulling out one bomb-bug into action. The arrow zipped across the air, and I caught the farthest block of ice. It exploded into shards among the air, hitting against the walls, and leaving Link to deal with the last one. Link retracted his shield forward, smashing it against the abdomen-high creature. Unexpectedly, his shield turned to a light blue, and Link shivered from contact, shutting his eyes as the frozen temperature of the monster glided among his weapon. Yeah, there was no way in hell I was going to touch those things now.

“Heeyah!” Link swung his sword full circle, cracking the beast before him, and shattering it against the ground. Hunks of ice lay at our feet as we approached, though I looked over to Link quickly, gripping his shoulder.

“Your arm,” I replied.

“It was just a couple of seconds,” Link heaved, his breath nothing but mist. He removed the shield from his grip, and almost instantly the shield was reverted back to its normal color, the frost along the metal outline melting. He placed the shield onto his back again, but kept his sword out as we began to slip our way across the icy floor, and headed to the next pair of doors. Walking inside, we were met with another storage-like room, though I groaned as I looked to see even more of those ice-block creatures blocking our path to the doors on the left, far side of the room.

_“Mini Freezards. Certainly will be a hassle in this mansion.”_

“No kidding, Midna,” I rolled my eyes. 

“Then let’s get rid of them this way,” Link twirled in sword in hand, and placed it into its sheath. He retrieved his bow from his back, and pulled out an arrow with a bomb attached to it. Quickly I did the same, stabbing an insect at the ready as we then pulled back our arrows, Link igniting his bomb a second before. With a kick of the air, the arrows met the center of the Mini Freezards, and exploded them instantly into shards across the room. With a grin, Link and I hurried forward, and opened the doors to the next room. 

Inside the large room, again, a second floor hovered over us. A frozen chandelier was the only decoration, though what made me question the atmosphere were the lit torches set around the room. What else was in here?

“That must be where the key is,” Link pointed to the chest in the open window of the small room at the other side. He began to lead the way to the opened doorway, but the moment he was a yard in, a gate slammed downwards, preventing entry.

“Look out!” I shouted as I gripped the back of his tunic, and practically yanked the Hylian back. A pair of ice lances cut onto the spot where he once stood. The jolt lingered on the ground, and having rained down from the ceiling were two lean bodies of ice. Fully animated, the warriors turned to face us, and began to form two new spears in their hands.

“Great,” I mumbled, dashing to the side as the icicles were thrown as javelins, snaring themselves into the ground in deadly precision. I readied my bow and armed arrows, looking to see one was now directing its attention to me while the other continued to throw spears at Link’s, held shield. 

With a grit of my teeth, I show the first arrow forward, and hit the Chilfo on the first mark. It stumbled back, but it held its tall ground once more. This time, it slid across the ice, and jabbed its lance forward. I leapt back, almost losing my footing on the slippery ground. I whirled my body around, wincing as my side hit the floor. My eyes shot up to the advancing Chilfo, and the toss of its spear in my direction. I rolled to the side hurriedly, and stumbled on my feet as my fingers trembled from the cold touch of the floor. Taking aim, I shot my arrow forward, but the Chilfo was precise, and tossed its spear in its direction. An explosion ensued in the room, and the fog lingered. I squinted my eyes, but they screamed the moment the Chilfo came dashing through it, and was pointing its lance to my chest. I tossed myself back, falling to the ground. A sharp cut of ice lingered in the air, and I looked up to see Link had stabbed the back of the ice soldier. He gritted his teeth and twisted his sword around, immediately cutting the Chilfo across the middle of its spine. The Chilfo fell forward, and it broke into pieces among the floor at my feet. With a heavy sigh, I hurried to my feet, rubbing my back from the harsh fall I took. 

“You alright?” Link questioned. I nodded, brushing off my shoulders from the frost. Link’s attention averted to the opened doorway, the gates lifting to allow entry once more. Link hurried to the chest as I walked behind, leaning against the wall of the small room. Link kneeled as he readied his hands on the chest. With Midna rising from his shadow to hover over his head, the Hylian opened the chest with a quick push. Though, I watched in confusion to see Midna grab her head, and groan in disdain. I walked toward Link, seeing him reach into the large chest, and pull out...something orange. He turned to my direction, and resting in his arms was.....a pumpkin. 

“.....What the heck is that?” I pointed with a deadpanned face.

“...I think it’s an Ordon pumpkin,” Link blinked, looking down at it.

“......I know what it is!” I hissed, rolling my eyes, “I mean what the hell is it doing in there? That is not what we came to look for!”

“I think Yeta mistook this chest for another,” Link replied, quirking his mouth as he smoothed out the exterior of the large squash.

“Ayyy....” Midna sighed heavily as she slumped in her midair hover, rubbing her forehead vigorously. “We have to go back, and try to get her to remember the right location of the key.”

I crossed my arms, shaking my head once, “Like we have a choice.”

LATER:

“UH, you have pumpkin!” I winced as I stepped side, watching at Yeto unexpectedly tossed Link back. Link’s hold on the pumpkin released, and he fell to the ground hard. Yeto hummed delightfully as he tore the pumpkin evenly at the center, and tossed it into his soup. I huffed out almost angrily as I helped Link to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his back. He scowled as he pushed his lower back with his hands, making it crack. 

“Thank you, uh!” Yeto exclaimed as he began to stir the soup, “You taste if you want!” Link said nothing, somewhat glowering at Yeto, but the large yeti didn’t even seem to notice. I patted Link’s back and led the way to the room with Yeta. Link and I slipped inside, and began to walk toward Yeta who seemed to be looking at the fireplace in a daze, and was sniffing to herself. 

She looked up to face us, and she coughed slightly, “You find it, uh?”

“No,” I instantly jabbed in, rubbing my temple with my fingers, “You led us to a pumpkin.”

“...What? Pumpkin? But why there?” Yeta seemed to be conflicting with herself.

“We should be asking you that,” I crossed my arms sourly on my almost-even chest.

Yeta sighed, moving her head back and forth with eyes closed, “No good....uh.....where I leave it?”

“It’s alright,” Link nodded gently, smiling, “Can you remember where else it might be?” Link kindly pulled out the map from his tunic, and held it up for Yeta to look at properly. She opened her eyes, and began to scan along the many rooms of the mansion. “Take your time,” Link replied positively. 

“Hmm! Maybe in THAT room,” Yeta indicated with her eyes. Link blinked, and pointed to the room she was squinting at. She nodded, and Link turned the map around, letting me look properly. 

“At least it’s on the first floor....on the other side,” I replied.

“Then I suppose we should start making haste,” Link replied. He turned to Yeta, smiling politely, “Thank you.” Yeta nodded as Link hummed, and began to head to the doors on the far right side of the room now. Following in tow, I glanced to Yeta briefly, but paid attention to Link once he opened the doors to the courtyard outside.

Once outdoors, we were met again with the cold breeze. Link began to walk ahead toward the large doorway at the far center of the courtyard, signaling me to follow. 

“You know, you’re too polite for your own good,” I called to him as I began to follow behind him.

“Hmm, hasn’t gotten me into trouble yet,” Link confirmed with a smile, looking back to me briefly before continuing to push against the deep snow.

“Yeah, because saving Hyrule wasn’t enough trouble,” I replied with a small snort, feeling the fog rise around my face. With a steady stride, I made myself catch up with Link as he began to jingle with the old doorknobs once arriving to the destination of the next room. My eyes scanned around the large blanket of snow, unsure of what to expect inside. More monsters? Probably if that Twilight Mirror touched anything else.

“Then that’s why I have you; to make sure I don’t get into any more trouble,” Link smiled to me, finally able to pry the door open. 

I blushed at his comment, but looked away with crossed arms, “Just go inside, Hylian.” Link chuckled, but said no more and headed inside with me in the rear, and closing the door behind. In front of us was now a thin corridor of sorts, but what made me very uneasy of the sight were the hundreds of iron bars on either side. They all led to the doors at the end, but why did it appear to be like we were in a cage of sorts? Jeezes, even the ceiling above us was caged off with bars.

“It appears we’re in some weaponry room of the mansion,” Link replied. He walked past a center statue in front of us, and my eyes caught the sight of the several cannons and swords resting against the walls at the far sides. This mansion seemed like some sort of fort then to be holding these many weapons. 

We continued our way down the corridor, passing yet another armored statue that was facing the doors at the end. Approaching them, Link continued to lock his eyes on it, and reached for the doorknob. However, my eyes shot to the direction of the doors, and locking the doors away were a pair of gates that had fallen from the crevice of the brick, doorframe. Now locked in, Link and I shared a glance, my shoulders tensing.

“That can’t be good,” I whispered. Our eyes began to scan around the ceiling, and I could hear this strange whooshing sound. 

“Duck!” Link shouted as I swiftly rolled out of the way, pressing my body against the ground. The statue that was standing behind us was now crumbled and tossed into pieces, the metal parts sliding across the ground. Link and I stood on our feet again, Link pulling out his sword as I grabbed my bow and one arrow ready. At the other side of the corridor was the first statue we had strolled by, and it was now...moving. Jeezes.

Its bulk body was swaying in place, and in its hand was a sword, pretty long in size. Though, what made me stare in disbelief was the weapon itself. The blades seemed to detach all together, but with a snap of the walking knight’s wrist, they all reattached back to the base of the handle. No doubt it was what caused the second statue behind us to shatter to its individuals parts.

“We’re going to need to separate,” Link gritted his teeth, “I hate to ask you, but you’re going to have to distract him.”

“What!? Are you insane?” I instantly snapped my gaze to him. “Don’t tell me you’re going to try to get behind it?”

“Precisely,” Link reached behind him, gripping the Clawshot in his hand. “From there, I will strike its vulnerable spot. Think you can do it?”

“....Fine, but hurry,” I replied hesitantly, facing the knight as it began to leisurely make its way towards us. 

It withdrew its arm behind, and instantly I skidded to the side, seeing the long blade approaching swiftly. The blades detached themselves, but holding them all together was an elastic sort of metal band. The head and sides of the blades created sparks against the metal iron gates, making me cringe at the sound they made. Link wasted no time in shooting the head of the Clawshot, and catching the iron bars on the ceiling and leaving me on my own to face the walking knight. It didn’t seem to react to Link’s escape, and instead shot its attention to me, the only target left in range. With a flick of its wrist, the sword withdrew quickly back, and all the blades of the sword curled into each other once more, creating the single blade it once was.

“You better hurry!” I shouted as I stabbed the head of the arrow into my bag of bomb-bugs. With a release of my arrow, it was met with its mark, but past the rising smoke, the knight seemed unfazed, and was still proceeding its way. Again, it retracted its arm, and I rolled out of the way, dodging the slicing blades. However, in sudden fright, I gasped as the knight swung its arm across, and the blades followed. I leapt up in a flash, but one blade caught the edge of my boot. I fell onto the concrete floor, grunting loudly. I hurriedly scrambled to my feet, wincing from the fall on my arm as I pulled back another bomb-arrow, and released it to the palm of the knight. Another explosion ensued, but with the flick of the wrist once more, the rushing air of the attaching blades pushed the smoke out of the way, giving the Darkhammer a clear shot of me. 

“Any time now, Link!” I shouted, watching with frightful eyes the arm retracting back.

“ARGH!” the knight suddenly cried out as it stumbled forward. I watched as Link slit his sword up the back of the knight, leaping to the side. The armored knight growled, and it suddenly swung its sword around, catching contact with Link’s sword. Link’s feet skidded across the floor, his back hitting the far wall. He winced from the hit, but now the knight was facing him, and was ready to fling the sword across.

“Aim for the tail!” Link commanded out. I winced from the loud clang emitting in the room. The sparks erupted in the air, the sound of grinding steel ringing. Link grunted loudly as he fell to the side, holding his shield over him as the detached blades rained down upon him, and reattached themselves again. 

With a quick haul of my arrow, I released the weapon, and caught the rear of the knight in a full explosion. There was another loud screech, accompanied by the rise of smoke among the area. I shut my eyes briefly before opening them to the fallen knight before us. Link stood up as he supported himself against the brick wall, his hand rubbing his side as he placed his shield and sword away. We met halfway to the defeated knight, though Link narrowed his eyes, and picked up the fallen sword left on the ground. He rotated it around his hand, and held it up to view properly.

“What are you thinking?” I asked, looking to him curiously.

“Hmm, I think we might keep this,” Link replied, “It’s an interesting weapon.” He reached down to the knight, and began to unbuckle the belt around the knight’s back, removing it completely with the sheath of the sword attached. He buckled it around himself, and placed the sword away. 

“Are you sure you can carry it?” I asked.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Link smiled.

“Then let me carry some supplies,” I answered, holding out my hand. 

“It’s alright, I have it,” Link insisted.

“No, come on,” I replied. Link looked to me, but said nothing as he began to remove some pouches on him, and handed them over. I took them gladly, and strapped them around myself. With Link now carrying the weapons, and me the supplies, we looked to the freed doors at the end. With a twist of the cold knob, we entered the small room, lit with the bright light from the small window above. Before us were misty boulders of ice, completely blocking out way. Through the clear, warped reflections, I could see there was a large chest ahead, no doubt the key.

“The sword,” I replied, stepping a bit to the side to see Link pull out the retrieved sword. He held it up briefly, but he seemed confused.

“How did he detach it again?” Link questioned.

“Like this,” I held out my hand to him. Link blinked, but blinked and placed the handle of the sword in my grip. I grunted, feeling my arm nearly fall straight down from the weight. With both hands, I lifted the sword firmly, and I backed up a step, Link moving out of the way to the side. I grunted and flung my arms forward in front of me, flicking the handle to the side. The blades of the sword sprung forward in deadly accuracy and the next instant the icebergs blocking our way shattered into thousands of pieces at our feet. The solid water crystals rolled across the ground, reflecting my flaming, red hair, making the ground somewhat a bright orange. 

“You seemed to have figured out how to work it,” Link replied, “I’m impressed.”

“I was observing how he did it when he was swinging the bladed thing to me,” I replied. With a flick upward, the blades shot back and cut across the air, and reacted themselves on top of each other to make the long, black bulk blade once more. I handed the sword to Link who took it easily with a hand as I proceeded to the large chest now left unguarded before us. I fiddled with the lock, and let it drop to the ground in a frozen clink. Next, I forcefully pushed the top of the heavy chest over, and peered inside...only to groan loudly at the discovery.

“You’re not going to believe this...” I exhaled deeply, feeling the corner of my eye twitch.

“Don’t tell me....” Link sighed. I reached in, and picked up the wheel of preserved goat cheese. My hands slightly turned purple from the tight grip I was giving it. Jeezes.......

“Food AGAIN?!” Midna’s shadow swiftly rose from the ground, and she hovered before me, her hands on her hips with her yellow eyes narrowed to the product in my hands, “I had a bad feeling about this. She didn’t seem very sure of herself...”

“No kidding,” I mumbled.

“Let’s head back then, and hope she knows where it is, this time,” Link replied, walking over as he poked at the cheese with one finger. 

“Are you kidding me? What if she sends us to look for it three more times and we still don’t find it?” I hissed, “This is not a game we’re playing here.”

“I know it isn’t, but we can’t possibly find the key on our own in a huge mansion such as this. It could literally be anymore,” Link advised. “We just have to be patient, and see if she gets it right.”

“.....Fine, whatever,” I replied, “Lead the way back I guess.” Link nodded as Midna crossed her arms in a disdained manner, her shoulders hunching upwards with her chin dropping to almost rest on her collarbones.

“I hope we find it soon. I thought the desert was unbearable; the cold is just ridiculous,” Midna huffed out.

“You can say that again,” I grunted, following Link, “Let’s go back then and at least warm by the fire while Link politely asks her again.”

LATER:

“UH! THAT SMELL!”

“TAKE IT, TAKE IT!” I immediately showed the cheese forward, cracking an eye open to the hurrying Yeto in front. He hummed and took the cheese kindly from my hands; making me sigh in relief from the saved push he gave Link earlier. Yeto hurried toward the pot of his soup, leaving Link and me to go to speak to Yeta once more.  
Inside the room, we noticed she was looking at the fireplace now, though she held no different expression from earlier. Her eyes glistened as she looked at Link and I approaching her from the kitchen, and then faced forward to look at us properly.

“Yeta, we didn’t find the key in the room you told us to search,” Link replied first. 

“....OH, I remember uh,” Yeta replied, blinking slowly. “Map?” Link quirked his mouth, but did as he was asked, and pulled the map out of his tunic; even the Hylian was running out of patience, no question. Showing Yeta the map, she squint her eyes, and nodded with her head a secluded room, on the second floor nearby above us, “There the key.”

“Are you sure?” I questioned, narrowing my eyes. 

She nodded softly, her eyes wide and shining, “Yes. We put it near bedroom so we don’t forget. How embarrassing.” Link sighed as he marked the map, and then rolled it up to push it in his tunic once more.

“Then we shall find it,” he turned to me, “Let’s rest in the kitchen a bit, and then we’ll get moving again.” He began to lead the way as I looked to Yeta briefly, but said nothing as I followed behind him. Once inside, we dodged out of the way of the rushing Yeto, with another bowl of the soup in his bulky hands. I looked back to see the doors closing, leaving Link and me in the room alone. We headed to the wall, and sat down where we previously were before.

Link rested his back against the wall, his eyes closing as he placed his forearms on his bent knees. I looked to him curiously, crossing my arms and legs. He seemed to be lost in thought, and I could only wonder what he was thinking about.

“How do you think Ilia is doing...?” Link questioned after several moments of silence. 

“I’m sure she’s doing fine, with Renado and the others,” I replied, rubbing my cheek, “As for her memory...we won’t know until we go back.”

“Hmm....I don’t think we’ll be able to stop by Kakariko once we’re done here,” Link replied in a slight tone of sadness. “We best make way to Ordon right after, just like Ashei requested.”

“Right..” I nodded, “Plus...I don’t want Raveza following us to there..”

“Elysia...can I ask you something...?” Link turned to look at me.

“...What is it?”

“What if she finds you...? What will you do?”

“...I don’t know,” I replied slowly, rubbing my fingers. “I haven’t thought about it in detail.”

“What if she plans to kill you, what will you do?” Link asked, looking to me intently. 

 

“I’ll run,” I inhaled sharply, rubbing my jaw with a hand.

“Run to where?”

“I don’t know, Link,” I cut in hurriedly, “...Just run.”

“...If you’re with me, you’ll be safe,” Link inclined his head to me, his eyes glistening. I looked to him, feeling this rush of warmth run up my back and neck. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“...Let me see the map,” I requested, holding my hand out. Link to me, but sighed deeply at my change of topic, and handed me the map of the mansion. I gripped his hand holding it, and I stayed there for a few moments, feeling my fingers squeeze into his.

“Elysia....” Link asked, “What is it?” 

I exhaled, but shook my head, and retrieved the map from his grip gently. Link looked to me for a few more seconds, scanning my face before leaning against the wall fully again, and closing his eyes with his face facing the ceiling. I opened the map, but my eyes were focused on Link’s face, seeing him slumber into his thoughts. Not too long later, his body began to slump, and I pressed my side against his, letting his head rest on my shoulder.

What was I going to do with this hero of Hyrule...? He was so pure of bravery and chivalry; you would think I would’ve gotten used to it by now. But now....I wasn’t so sure. His attitude to me, it had changed so drastically from how we started. I think...I was more prepared to face these deadly creatures of Twilight than I was with my feelings...to Link. 

I merely folded the map in my hands, rested it on my lap and pressed my head against Link’s. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, feeling my small chest heave thousands of fluttering feathers, the suffocation of this warm feeling encasing my organs. It was best not to ponder, for now...


	43. Snowpeak [4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES. IT IS FINALLY HERE. *throws confetti into the air*
> 
> Jeezes, it's been such a long time since I took the last part of Elysia's story, but I'm glad to announce that it is STILL continuing! 
> 
> I spent a little over a week with my girlfriend who traveled across the country to see me, which is why my writing went to a pause for the moment....It was worth it though; she's an amazing gal, and I love her till the end of time. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy this part (Excuse any typos you might find~), and I hope you're all having a great day! Take care (:
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

RAVEZA’S POV:

The storm had gotten worse, and it was unfortunate to say that she had to stop their travels for now. The redhead bandit crossed her arms tightly on her chest, and looked over to the huddled Gerudo women behind her. They all seemed almost blue to the skin, and she will admit, Raveza wasn’t looking so hot either. 

She lifted her opened palms up, looking at her dull skin color and frosty lines; Gerudos were not meant to be in any sort of cold weather, and it was evident from their constant breaks. One of her followers had perished in the snowstorm hours ago, but Raveza knew of the dangerous weather they were venturing into; she miscalculated on catching Elysia, which is why they were stuck here now, with no way to cross their obstacle. 

How did Elysia do it? Raveza would figure it would be difficult to touch whatever beast she manifested into, but not this quick. Twilight was something beyond, and Raveza didn’t like it that someone with that much potential was walking around. In such a panic, she turned, and climbed up the mountain with the hero of Hyrule clamped onto her back like a monkey. He knew of her transformation no doubt, but what was their history that entitled Elysia to stick with him? Did he not see she was something to not trust?

Raveza shook her head slightly, scoffing as she exhaled a fog of irritation, her eyes closing as she felt the cold swim up her nose and freeze her in her thoughts. This flesh was holding her back, and was now creating complications in achieving their goal of catching Elysia. What was that fox thinking right now? Surely of a way to escape.

With a sigh, Raveza took a scoot back, and pressed her lower back against one of her crew members. She hummed at the warmth they emitted, but Raveza knew full well that she had to conjure up another spell of heat to get them going again. Raveza’s eyes looked ahead in the distance, where the gorge of the mountain settled, and the large mansion mocked them. 

“You’re not getting away,” Raveza replied softly to herself, “not from me. I shall eliminate you, for the greater good. It’s what’s best, Elysia...don’t you see...?” Raveza closed her eyes, exhaling, “This is how it has to be..”

ELYSIA’S POV:

To my utter surprise, we were outside again. That was all sarcasm, by the way.

I shut my eyes from the freezing air around, but they soon relaxed the moment Ineza’s spell hit again, and kept us warm. I could only wonder how Raveza was even able to keep tabs on me in this sort of storm; it seemed the snow was falling and blowing more harshly than it was before; was she even still tracking me? I sort of doubted it; she wasn’t that stupid to stick around in some sort of weather such as this, especially since we weren’t built for it. But…if she was….did she also use some sort of spell to keep her and her buddies safe? I wasn’t entirely sure, and I didn’t want to think about it honestly.

The lengths this woman was taking to track me even here. I wasn’t that important of an asset...but I knew that Ineza’s death was marked upon me, like a dark cloud hovering over me. It was never going to go away, and I knew it was never going to. Ineza’s death...I was still in grips about it, unsure of why or how it even happened. It was not meant to be; it was not her time to die, and here I was, helping Link because he was the only person I trusted to keep me safe. I had no one else left, but him. 

Oh Ineza...just looking at this dull sky, I wasn’t even sure I believed you were still with me. Were you? Mighty Gods of Hyrule were you watching over her, or did this image of the afterlife only console me to keep my sanity? Was there even such an afterlife? My logical sense told me there wasn’t...but for Ineza..... I would only believe in some heaven for her for she was not a mere individual, but she was holy and sincere; she was a god to me, who cared for her people and children. Oh Ineza....why did you have to die?

Was...it my entire fault? Were we at the wrong place at the wrong time? How did that mangy beast find us, unless it had always been in the desert, and was waiting for my return? Why didn’t it chase me after Ineza took me out of the dunes? There were so many questions....and I knew I was never going to get answers for them. I was left with blank pages, and only my sense of judgment and guesses could fill in the blanks. None of it made sense, but I knew it was best to try to...just to keep me going and fighting. 

Shaking my thoughts out, I paid attention back to Link who was leading, his feet providing me safety as I followed right on top of them. My feet sank into the large gaps, but I soon found them touching solid stone. Link had stopped in front of a ladder, and with gloved hands he gripped the sides, and gave them a firm tug twice. The ladder seemed steady, and Link stepped aside as he gestured to me to go. I exhaled, but said nothing to counter his kind act and began to hoist myself up. Slowly I climbed, feeling my hair whipping to the side fiercely as the winds picked up. I reached the top of the fort, looking down from the second floor to see Link heading up next. While he did, I checked our surroundings, finding a door nearby on the other side; it seemed like the location of where Yeta had marked on the map. 

My eyes traveled further around, looking to see the large tower of the mansion at my right, in the center of the courtyard. My eyes locked up to the high door settled, trailing my eyes down its path to see the circular pathway ending where we stood. I looked down to Link who was standing himself up now. He wrapped the scarf tighter around himself, but nodded to me that he was fine and ready to move on. We made our way across the top of the fortress and toward the location of where Yeta was sending us next. 

Carefully, Link opened the wooden, plated doors, enough to slip in. He turned around, holding the door open with a strong arm. I ducked myself underneath him, and felt the slam behind me of the heavy door. Link and I suddenly backed up however, because the moment the door closed, a gate slammed down and cut us from going back outside. 

“That can’t be good,” I exhaled a small mist, looking around the room. Taking out my bow and arrow and Link his sword, we looked among the small chapel we stood in, seeing rows of wooden benches facing the pedestal at the end-center of the room. There was a window-less sill behind it, and it held a large chest at the far wall: the key…I hoped.

“Stick close,” Link replied as he held his shield on his left arm. Slowly we began to head our way onto the worn-out rug that ran in the middle of the room, touching from wall to wall of the chapel. My eyes lingered among the damaged roof, seeing a gap was letting in flakes of snow inside. I exhaled, feeling a cold shiver run down my spine the further we walked to the center of the room. My eyes also caught sight of long icicles hanging from the ceiling, glimmering from the small light emitting from……WAIT. 

“Watch out!” I shouted as I dug my arrow into my pouch, and a second later released the weapon from my grasp. An explosion ensued among the air, creating a heavy smoke of gray and ash from the contact of the target. At that moment, all the icicles from the ceiling began to rain down viciously, and surrounding us were a swarm of Chilfos. 

“Split up!” Link shouted as I immediately rolled out of the way of the thrown javelins of ice. The air was filled with ice shards, making me wince as they began to plummet against my face. Rapidly I ran along an aisle of the benches, but I looked around, trapped in my sudden mistake. 

“There’s nowhere to run!” I shouted as I ducked, the javelins of ice cutting into the brick wall and shattering. The pieces ran down my curls as I swiftly stood, and let three arrows go, all equipped with a bomb-bug. The explosions run consecutively, but I screamed the moment an ice javelin flew, and caught me at my side. I grunted and gripped it, feeling the hot liquid spread along my fingers. I hunched down purposely, hiding myself against the back of the benches as I slipped to the next aisle. I crouched and gritted my teeth. This was not good.

“Elysia!” Link called out from somewhere. I shook in place, and lifted my head. My eyes widened to find the Chilfos on my side proceeding, and began to ready more javelins in hand. Around Link was a whole set of four Chilfos, but he swung his blade around accurately, catching their attacks and sending them reeling back. Link’s eyes caught mine, but it was only for a moment until I leapt over a bench and crouched down once more, feeling the javelins zip across the air and flying overhead. The shattering ice echoed in the room, making my skin crawl uncomfortably. My eyes looked down to the deep cut I received, making me flare my nostrils.

I readied myself, kneeling as I grabbed four arrows, and instead of one for each, I stabbed a few bomb-bugs on each head. I gritted my teeth, and with a painful stance I faced my Chilfos. My hand let the arrows fly, and right on contact, the explosions ensued. My hair blew back, the ash engulfing almost the whole right side of the chapel. I coughed a couple of times, waving my hand around to remove the ash that was now settling. My eyes looked past the diminishing clouds, and I sighed in relief to see my Chilfos gone. Link had done his away with his blade, but his eyes narrowed vastly as he caught sight of me. 

“Elysia, you’re injured,” Link hastily made his way over to the back of the chapel, his hands gripping my shoulders, “Lift your hand, so I can see.”

“It’s not that ba-“ I bit my tongue, wincing visibly with a hiss. Link reached down to grip my wrist, and he pulled my hand away, revealing the river of blood forming on my tunic. 

“Here, let me,” Link began as he motioned me to stand in front of him. I blushed somewhat to find him sitting on the edge of one of the benches, and was looking at my wound at eye level now. He hand collected my pouch, and I saw him slipping the tips of his fingers in the green goo of mine. Next, he bit off a piece of cloth he had on him, and began to wipe away the blood I was releasing. I gritted my teeth, and gripped the scarf around the back of his neck, exhaling shakily. 

“That hurts,” I announced with a sharp jolt.

“Sorry, I’m just cleaning it up,” Link replied. I shut my eyes, feeling his fingers dig into the gash, and began to motion around. I felt the flow of pained tears, but I said nothing as I slowly found myself breathing gently. I held onto Link as comfortably as I could while the moments passed, feeling my chest heave once from his touch. As Link began to motion his fingers outwards, he paused for a moment.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve been more attentive.”

“No, it’s not your fault,” I replied, holding the back of his thick neck.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt,” Link replied softly. I looked down, seeing his hand was stroking my bare side tenderly, his fingertips circling along the closed gash. I shivered, feeling my cheeks burn as Link continued the gesture, his other hand holding the back of my leg, “There, all done...”

“Thank you,” I replied quietly.

“You’re welcome,” Link lifted his gaze up to me, his eyes glittering and shining from the thousands of snowflakes within them. I felt my throat constrict and dry, my eyes flickering gently at his kind stare. I reached gently up, and held the side of his face in my palm. Link blinked slowly, but said nothing as he pushed his face against the inside of my hand. The next second he closed his eyes, and basically nuzzled himself into it, exhaling hotly on my skin. I shuddered, shutting my eyes as I rubbed my thumb along the top of his cheek. 

“C’mon, let’s get going,” I replied. Link caught on, and covered my side with my tunic and coat again. He slowly stood up, but his hands did not let me go. In proper height, he looked down to me, and held my sides in his firm grip. I felt my arms curl into me, and I pressed them against my chest, looking down at the ground in confusion. Jeezes, the whole room was on fire now; certainly on my face.

“Heh...sorry,” Link replied, smiling to me.

“Why are you apologizing?” I instantly asked, looking up to him.

“I’m just staring at you...” Link whispered, rubbing my side briefly. OH JEEZ. 

“T-The key,” I replied hesitantly, exhaling sharply as I felt the sudden rush of adrenaline run down my back. Link hummed, but nodded as he let me go, and began to walk down the red-rug toward the end of the chapel. I followed behind him, rubbing my face vigorously from the redness they held. With a shake of my head, I was somewhat back in formation, and headed into the small room around the pedestal to face the large chest. 

Link walked up the small steps, and firmly pushed the chest open with no delay. He reached in, and as he stood, he held this large grin on his face. In his hand was the neck of the iron object, the head of key facing downwards as the end rested on top of Link’s fist. The large handle held a jewel was shaped like a heart, no doubt Yeta’s key to the bedroom.

 _“Phew, we’ve finally found the key,”_ Midna’s voice rang. _“That sure took a while...but that Mirror Shard is as good as ours!”_

“Then let’s get to it,” Link nodded confidently. “You alright, Elysia?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied in agreement, “Let’s get that mirror and get the hell out of here already.” Link grinned slightly, but said nothing as he began to dash down the path from the pedestal and toward the freed doors of the chapel. Link opened the door with a firm haul, but as he stepped foot out, he paused. My front hit against his back, making me grunt at his sudden halt.

“What is it no-“

“Oh! You safe, uh!” My eyes widened, and I looked past over Link’s shoulder to see no one but Yeta facing the door, looking down to us as she swayed in place. My body tensed, and I gripped the back of Link’s tunic.

“What is she doing here?” I whispered instinctively.

“Uh, Yeta,” Link started, taking a defensive approach, “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“I drink husband’s soup, feel _much_ better, uh. So I come find you,” Yeta replied assuredly, her large eyes looking to us with a gleam. I scowled, tugging Link’s tunic once from the back, hoping he would get my hint. 

“Um, we found the key, so we’ll just...go...and get the Mirro-“

“Uh! Good! Good!” Yeta cheered, smiling widely. “Bedroom right above us. I take you there, uh.”

“It’s not necessary,” Link replied, being more defensive as he took a step forward, letting me into view at least, “We’ll just go get it and be on our way.”

“I show you where it is in room. Follow me,” Yeta completely ignored him and began to waddle her way up the rock, circular path. The doors of the chapel closed, leaving Link and I to face Yeta’s back. I shook my head rapidly, gripping Link’s arm to catch his attention.

“This is bad; we can’t let her inside the room,” I replied.

“The moment she shows us where it is, we’ll sprint for it and leave. Sound good?” Link replied as he gestured to me, “Let’s hurry behind her.” I sighed heavily, but pushed the chill off my back and followed. The winds picked up the farther we climbed, and soon the two of us found Yeta facing the lock of the bedroom door that was indeed, the center tower of the mansion. Yeta turned over to look at us, and Link cautiously walked toward her, and unlocked our obstacle. The door creaked open, and Yeta pushed her large shoulder against the wooden surface of the door, allowing us entry. 

The moment I stepped inside, I immediately began to scavenge around the room, darting my sight around, and back and forth. It was a very spacious room, well-kept with a fully-carpeted floor of antiquity of faded ruby. There was a large king-sized bed at the left, and several decorations set around the room which included master chairs, and desks. Several chests laid around, fully engraved in deep bronze and iron. The moment I looked ahead at the far-center, so did Yeta, and she began to head towards it. I rushed past Link, and I passed Yeta who stumbled from my sudden sprint. I reached the hanging shard of the Twilight Mirror first, and faced Yeta, holding my hands up to her to prevent her from approaching. She stopped and stared at me, her eyes gleaming rigorously as I saw my reflection in them.

“Now that we know where the Mirror is, we’ll just take it and go,” I replied, straining my head to the side. Link got the message and rushed to my side, nodding to Yeta who seemed bothered of my suggestion.

“But...Mirror...so pretty......” she began to advance. 

I gritted my teeth, now being more demanding, “Don’t come any closer. It’s a warning.”

“Yeta, listen to reason,” Link warned next, gripping the handle of his blade.

“So....pretty.....uh....UH.” My eyes widened in fright, seeing Yeta’s upper body was now hunching, and her body was beginning to twitch viciously. Her neck began to turn from side to side, and a strained grunt was emitting from her mouth, “Mirror....so.....so.....PRETTY.”

“Grab the Mirror, Elysia!” Link commanded. I didn’t hesitate of his order and reached back, slapping my hands onto the thick borders of the Mirror. I bolted to the side, but the moment I heard Link cry out, I knew we were far from done. 

There was a loud shriek ringing in the air, and I turned, facing the transformed Yeta before me. Her eyes were now as wide as plates, and were a blood red with pink highlights as small pupils. Her mouth bared sharp fangs, and she snarled in my direction. My eyes caught refuge to Link, but only found him to the far wall, his blade out of his hand and lying next to his still body. She knocked him out cold.

“NOT TAKE MIRROR!” Yeta growled as she hunched back. She leapt forward as I screamed, running in the opposite direction. I felt her body slam into me, and I began to panic as I felt her sharpened hands hold me down onto the ground. I kicked violently, but I felt the Mirror Shard below me tightly, not wanting to let it go. I looked into it, staring at the horrifying reflection of Yeta looking down to me. 

Her mouth flared open and she shrieked louder, “MIRROR MINE!” There was this sharp pain within my body, and I twisted underneath Yeta. I looked down to the Mirror Shard, seeing my pupils turning to horizontal slits. My mouth flared open, and a nasty snarl escaped my lips. My body trembled, and the next moment I whirled my leg around and knocked Yeta off of me, sending her into the air. She hit the floor, and I stood up, my body twitching from the massive intake of Twilight. 

My arms held onto the Mirror Shard, looking up toward the ceiling of the tall tower. The windows set around all crashed inwards, sending glass flying along the ground. The blizzard outside began to circle around the room, and focused its direction to Yeta who was now beginning to float the air. I looked behind me, seeing Link was still there, unconscious. I hurried over to him, placing the Mirror beside him. I winced, feeling this surge of power grip my muscles, making them stretch and stiffen. God, this was a poison, and how much my body wanted to take in its toxin.

“Midna!” I called out from the roaring winds. Midna’s shadow popped up, and she looked to me with her glowing, yellow orbs, “Make sure Link is safe!”

“You don’t plan on fighting Blizzeta on your own, do you!?” Midna blinked wildly. 

“Do as I say!” I ordered angrily. I looked behind me, my hair whipping behind my head, looking like roaring flames in the thick mist. Yeta’s form now took the shape of a large, ice crystal. The whole room was now coated in a thick layer of ice, displaying our reflections beneath us. My fangs gritted, looking to see the ice diamond was now sliding across the icy floor, advancing to us. 

I reached toward the back of Link’s tunic, and in my hand I easily held the large blade from earlier, clearly superior to its heavy weight. Its black body was brushed with a soft frost, but the moment I sent the sword forward, the blades detached and created white dust beneath. The sharp blades cut across the ice crystal of the Blizzeta, making thousands of ice shards jump around. I readied my stance as the slipping object hit against the far, cold wall, and made its way back over. Again I flicked my wrist and sent the sword across, making it shatter twice in a row. Yeta snarled from inside the ice crystal, and the moment she did the ice crystal began to travel faster. 

“There!” I looked behind me, seeing Midna was hovering over Link, and was shielding him in some sort of clear, green barrier, the Twilight specks rising around them. My eyes targeted back to the Blizzeta, seeing it was advancing in great weight. My eyes widened as I swiftly skidded across the ice. My body stumbled awkward across as I tried my best to keep balance, feeling my turns extra slow as the crystal gained speed. I whirled around, swinging the blade across powerfully with both hands. The large crystal bounced away and began to hit around all sides of the room. My eyes locked to where Midna was, seeing the crystal was unable to hit them at least.

Another loud shriek commenced, and to my sudden fear, the crystal spun heavily around. I let the blade go, making its piercing sides etch into the ice wall, but what I didn’t count was the ice crystal using the blade’s segments as a trail. It headed straight for me, and before I could dodge properly, I was hit on the side. I skidded across the icy floor, my fangs chattering as I looked down at my chilled side. My throat exploded in a fiery rage, and I stood up swiftly, feeling my body drop a few degrees. No, no no! Needed to keep going....Link.

The body of the blade withdrew back, but it wasn’t long until the downsized crystal was headed my way again. With recoil, I struck forward, finding Blizzeta using the segments as a trail once more. Before it could reach me, I strung the blade’s hand to the side, and sent a retorting wave against the possessed Yeta. The sharp blades curled right around the object, and in a quick snap of my wrist, the blades cut into each other, and sliced right on through. The halves of the ice fell to the ground and up rose the possessed Yeta. 

Her large eyes looked down to me, and again she roared at my presence. I gritted my fangs, snarling back as I retracted back the blade. The ice walls around Yeta suddenly began to crunch to life, and in a sudden thrust, icy thick pillars began to circle around Yeta, and began to spin around her accordingly. Before I could even begin to think of a clever plan to reach her, she too was coated within an ice-like womb, and floated dead center of the rotating pillars.

“You have to be kidding,” I hissed out, darting my yes upward as Yeta began to hover over in my direction, the pillars around her following. My neck strained to keep up with her movements. With a click in my head, I instead looked down onto the ground, watching the reflections of the ice blocks following behind me. They suddenly began to grow larger as I sped up my slide, darting to the side. My eyes narrowed as I felt the ground tremble horribly, the sounds of smashing ice ringing in the chaotic room. Once I felt the last pillar hit the ground, I whirled around, and watched Yeta approaching me. In a swift throw, the blade’s sections separated and clashed against Yeta’s barrier. Yeta cried out angrily, her shrilly voice coating the room in uncomfortable shivers. The pillars that had crashed onto the floor to pin me rose up around her again.

“Get rid of all the ice pillars!” Midna called out from the side. I gritted my teeth, and began to take a run once more. Once again, I watched the ground meticulously, watching as the pillars began to follow me like a rabid snake, swimming their way through the mist. They began to approach, larger in size. I slid to the right, shutting my eyes as I made a full sprint forward. Again, the floor rumbled angrily as the ice-crunching madness filled my ears, making my skin sting. Once the final pillar hit, I whirled around and launched the blade forward. In a curve, the blade cut across all the pillars in view, and left Yeta vulnerable to me. 

“You’re mine!” I shouted assertively as I tossed the blade across, cutting across the ice barrier on one side. Yeta snarled at my retaliation, and she advanced closer, ready to ram me against the wall. I ran back, retracting the blade in the nick of time. I leapt upwards, slamming the blade into the ice wall. My feet barely grazed the top of Yeta’s ice, her face looking up to me in defiance. With a pull, I found myself freefalling, my boots catching the top of Blizzeta’s crowned platform. Next, I slammed the blade from above onto Blizzeta, making the ice fly and spit around me. Yeta shrieked out, but I did not give as I continued my assault, reaching closer and closer to her body. Finally, her head was freed, and I slashed the sword against her right side. The ice protection cracked, and halves of the ice fell apart, dropping to the ground in endless shards. I landed on the ground with a stumble, and I darted my eyes up, shocked of Yeta’s quick advance. I fell back against the ground, my claws keeping Yeta’s at bay. She snarled and barked at me as I gritted my fangs. 

“Get off!” I shouted threateningly, wincing as Yeta’s over-sized body was beginning to tower over mine.

“Link’s sword!” Midna called out. My eyes darted to her direction, seeing his mighty weapon on the other side of the room where he was. Damn it.

“AGH!” I huffed as I sent a flying kick to Yeta’s stomach. She bounced back, but regained her hover in the air, and charged once more. I knealt and bolted forward, racing to Link’s sword in haste. Behind I could feel Yeta approaching, her breath hitching in unsettling shrills. In a swift fall, I clutched Link’s sword, tossing the other in exchange for the weapon of Light. The tip touched the surface of Yeta’s chest, and in a desperate cry, Yeta screamed, throwing her head back. I gritted my teeth, and thrust the sword forward, and sliced upwards. A spray of Twilight washed into the air, and Yeta stumbled back. With a final, weak cry, Yeta fell upon the floor, making me exhale in relief. I slowly stood up; my eyes watching the room explode in a bouquet of ice petals, withering into the air. The blizzard outside calmed, letting small flakes fall into the room through the cracked windows. I looked down to Yeta who was fortunately reverted back to normal, her cheeks rosy again and her presence back to humble and serene. 

“Ugh...” My eyes widened, and I whirled around, kneeling before the groaning Link. I rested his blade beside, and I reached forward. I halted however, my eyes catching my extended claws. I looked down upon myself, and rolled up the leg-sleeves of my tunic. My red marks were giving a burning glow, making me wince slightly. I reached up to touch my fangs, and no doubt my eyes were still their possessed state, given that everything was sharp in focus. 

“Hey, wake up,” I replied, patting Link’s shoulder. Link’s eyes flickered, and it wasn’t long until he was able to open them. He looked up at me, blinking once as I quirked my lips apprehensively.

“Elysia, what happened?” Link began, rubbing his temple with his fingers, “The last thing I remem-Yeta! The Mirror!” 

“Right here,” I replied, pointed near his head. He lifted it, his eyes looking down upon his reflection. With a grunt, Link stood as I followed, his hands shakily grabbing the two swords, and next the Mirror in his hands. The next second, Midna’s shadow sprouted upwards, and she hovered before Link and I, her eyes gazing upon the ancient artifact in Link’s possession. 

“Two mirror shards are now in our possession,” Midna’s hand-like hair reached for the object, and took it kindly, “Two more left. Though...”

“Though what?” Link blinked.

“I feel bad about the way we treated that girl,” Midna began, shrugging, “To think the Mirror of Twilight has the power to change people like that, which is why we must collect the last remaining too. If we do, we can protect innocent people, like this poor creature who was influenced by the Twilight. To think all worlds...this world can be so cruel. Speaking of change...” Midna’s large eyes averted to me, her face tilting slightly as she crossed her arms.

I opened my palms, inspecting my transformation with a heavy sigh, “Tell me about it.”

“How did you revert Yeta back?” Link questioned, “Wait...the sword.”

“Yeah, the sword,” I replied with a frown, “that doesn’t work on me.”

“Perhaps if we wait it out, like before?” Link questioned.

“Hmmm, can’t say this will go away so soon,” Midna replied. “Elysia touched the Mirror of Twilight _directly_ , so my guess is this will stay put unless we draw it out, or put it to extensive use.”

“Then let’s head to Ordon, where Rusl is waiting for us,” Link exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck, “From there...we can explain the situation.” Jeezes, that didn’t sound too good to me, but really, what other choice did we have..?

“UHHH!” The three of us whirled around, and blocking the doorway of the tower was Yeto, his eyes wide and mouth agape. We watched him dart across the room, his footsteps as loud as thunder. They settled once he kneeled before Yeta, and lifted her in his arms.

“Uh...Uh....What....What wrong with me?” Yeta mumbled, her eyes straining to open. 

“Very strange...You just dreaming, uh,” Yeto began. My mouth dropped open, and I lifted a finger. Link held out his hand, giving me a deadpanned stare. 

“That was so not a dream,” I whispered in a piqued huff, “Nearly rammed me to death.” Link smiled nervously, and patted my shoulder, keeping his hand there. I looked to his palm, up to him, but again looked to the two creatures.

“Yeto! Mirror you gave...” Yeta replied hurriedly, her eyes darting to where the Mirror once hung. Though, what caught me off-guard was Yeto’s small chuckle, and the delicate shake of his head.

“Forget Mirror, Yeta...” he began, “Look into eyes of Yeto, instead...Look in reflection of Yeto’s eyes. There true beauty!” My eyes blinked rapidly, Link holding the same expression as we watched Yeta blushed darkly, and a small smile formed on her lips. “Who need Mirror?”

“My love, uh!” Yeta cheered lightly. She curled into Yeto’s arms, and Yeto returned the embrace, closing his eyes. My cheeks flamed, and I looked at the duo carefully, feeling...something warm in my chest. 

“That’s.......” I stuttered, shaking my head slowly.

“That’s adorable,” Link finished with a large grin on his face, his hand letting go of me. He crossed his eyes, and I slowly lifted my gaze, looking to him. To my utter surprise, Link was looking at me, and indeed, his cheeks too held a soft pink. 

“How romantic,” Midna hummed from behind us, her head peering over to look at us upside down.

I scoffed, waving a hand between her and Link, “Let’s just go, before I make you two see stars.”

“Haha...hearts would be better, but aright” Link suddenly commented, grinning at my red face. I pouted, and jabbed my elbow against his side, making him wince and chuckle. 

“Very funny,” I replied as we both began to walk out, Midna smirking as she loomed over to a secluded spot. With a flick of her wrist, the floor was coated with a Twilight portal. Link and I approached and stood, and the next moment we began to pixelate into the air with Midna following right behind.


	44. The Sacred Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even....it's been so long that I want to hug my desk and never leave it.
> 
> Last week was basically hell for me, and the weekend didn't even let me breathe. I was so unsatisfied that I abandoned my writing, and it keeps happening because of stupid stuff. I can't be quick about releasing these anymore, so instead of two week updates, they might prolong to maybe three weeks, or an entire month. 
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this, I really do appreciate it. Here is the next chapter of Elysia's story, and I must say, the end is near approaching soon, depending on how much free time I have. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Leslie

The pixels of the transporter ascended into the air, lifting my bangs ever so slightly and letting them drop willingly back down in front of my forehead. My golden irises caught sight of the flowing lake at my right, the orange sunset glazing its majestic hue among the wavering surface of the water. I peered over the edge of the bank, though I slightly grimaced at my continued Twilight form. With fangs protruding almost out into view, even with my lips closed, I turned to Link with sharpened pupils to see him smiling at me, as if nothing was even wrong with me. Did he get used to it?

Jeezes...this Hylian was friends with everyone in his path, except for the few, including Raveza. I noticed he didn’t take a liking to her the first time we met, but then again, she was ready to pin our heads to the ground by her arrows. No...Link was very genuine and true to people he met, a quality I was beginning to admire the more I was with him. He didn’t discriminate, nor did he treat anyone differently. It was as if he were meeting royalty for the first time whenever there was a new encounter, as long as they accepted his approach. I don’t know how he did it, or why, but....I will admit, it’s helped us out in the long run.

Still....there was something that kept surprising me about it, something that always kept me on my toes. Link was not an ordinary man, I knew that but...what was this feeling I was getting? I don’t know...back on that hill, when we were conversing, then Kakariko Village, before he left for Lake Hylia, and the moment at the chapel in the Snowpeak Ruins....moments like that were beginning to confuse me. What was I to do with myself, feeling this way? It was making me feel nauseous, to say the least.  
Link started off up the bank toward the grass fields, instantly catching Epona’s attention at the far side. She hurried over, and behind watching her and having let go of her reins was Fayme. Her large eyes caught sight of us, and she began to walk over, quirking a smile of our arrival. Oh jeezes. However, the moment Link stepped away with Epona to comb her mane, Fayme’s eyes caught mine fully, and she held her position in a frozen state. Her eyes scanned my face, and I looked away, rubbing my check vigorously from the discomfort of her stare.

“Well.....that’s a new look on you,” Fayme replied, the corner of her smooth lips twitching. Not surprised of her reaction; glad that she didn’t take out the spear and shove it in my face, considering I already knew how she was with the Twilight.

“Umm...” Link began, gesturing open fingers to Fayme, “You see, Elysia has some problems concerning the Twilight.”

“I can tell,” Fayme replied, looking to me warily, but directed her attention to Link, “but from your reaction, this is not relatively new.” 

“Uh, no it’s not,” Link replied honestly, “but we will be heading out now, so we won’t be giving you much trouble.”

“I understand. Then you best be on your way, not that I’m pushing you out-“ Fayme replied, holding her sharpened palms out defensively to me.

“No, it’s fine. Let’s get going then,” I looked to Fayme, and nodded to Link.

“Thank you for taking care of Epona while we were gone,” Link smiled warmly to Fayme, bowing his head while I crossed my arms, nodding simple and brief thanks. 

“No thanks needed, as I said before. A heavy burden lays upon your shoulders; it was not a problem to help you in your cause,” Fayme replied, gripping Link’s shoulder once and giving it a firm squeeze, “We’re counting on you and Elysia to bring Hyrule back to its prosperous state.”

“Indeed we will,” Link smiled, Fayme letting go as she turned, gave one brief look to us, and headed her way down the bank. Link turned to face me, and I almost jumped the moment Epona pushed her face into my arm. 

I sighed, but stroked her mane once, “We should get going right away, before you know who comes to find us.”

“Right,” Link nodded as he gripped Epona’s reins, and began to tug her along beside us. “There’s no way she will be able to catch up though...”

“I wouldn’t be baffled if she was able to, but....I don’t want to take any chances either,” I replied. The horrible prospect of even seeing Raveza right now was by far very unsettling. How far Raveza was willing to go, to fulfill the requirements of tribe law and put an arrow through my forehead...it was scary really. But then again...I would’ve done the same thing to someone else, if I thought they killed Ineza. 

“Elysia...are you scared of Raveza finding you?” Link paused, his feet sinking into the grass as he held Epona to a stop. I looked over to him, stopping as well. 

With a sigh, I nodded gently, “...Yes.”

“Then take the lead,” Link replied.

“Huh?” Link backed up a step, and patted the saddle on Epona with a strong hand, signaling me to get on. I blinked, but didn’t protest, and climbed myself up. Once on, I settled Epona still and Link gripped the back of the saddle. With a hefty pull of his whole frame, he too sat himself onto the saddle, and pressed his front against my back. He wrapped an arm around my waist, the other holding to the front of the saddle, making me bend slightly forward. I looked to him, seeing he nodded in approval.

“You know which way?” Link asked.

“Yeah, I know,” I replied, snapping Epona’s reins and clicking my heels against her thighs. Epona huffed, and obeyed my command as she began to ride forward, up and over the treacherous uphill of pines and grass, and over to head into the direction of Ordon. Soon, night befell on us, and I could feel the full weight of Link against me, signaling me he was asleep. 

The cool breeze of the starry night was enough to settle my burning body, and even in the dead of night I could keep a great eye in the distance, making me calm about our journey through the great plains of Hyrule. My body was profound and straight, and Link’s weight did not disturb me at all, considering I had all this Twilight strength in me. It was odd, seeing how scrawny and thin I was, and being able to carry Link’s weight up at the side of the mountain in Snow Peak was truly a remarkable feat. It made me wonder if I could do anything else with my body the way it was now, but also the scare of not being able to change back began to creep up on me. Surely, I would be reverted back in no time....right?

My eyes looked back, seeing Link was resting his chin on my shoulder. His breaths were heavy and clear, and his arms slouched at my sides. His palms curled inward and held themselves steady inside my thighs, making me slightly blush at the way he was pressing onto me. He was so warm that I didn’t even need a blanket. Jeezes Link....you didn’t know how annoying you were and yet...you were such a person to behold. 

“Admiring the hero yet again?” My eyes drifted to my left, seeing Midna was floating alongside, and was laying on her back, her legs crossed and her arms behind her large head. She crooked her neck to a side slightly, and smirked a firm line to me. 

“I’m not admiring, I’m....” I sighed, shaking my head as I looked ahead again, my shoulders slumping marginally, “only looking at him.”

“Hmm, what for?”

“Wondering how he’s this perfect human being and I’m...” I exhaled deeply, and steadied Epona in a slow walk. I lifted one hand from the reins, and stared at my clawed nails, “ _This_.” 

Midna tilted her head slightly and her smug expression dropped, “Hmmm...”

I shook my head as I gripped the reins full support again, “I’m putting his life in danger, because of the fact that I’m wanted by the Gerudo tribe. He’s offering his help but...how long can it last Midna, until we make a mistake?”

“Perhaps you’re thinking too much about it,” Midna replied, gliding over as she hovered her face upside-down in front of mine, “You know Link will go out of his way to help others; it’s nothing new.”

“I guess not....I’m being paranoid is all,” I shook my head once, blinking twice to refocus, “It’s Raveza....”

“Fear drives many things away, and makes people do undesirable actions,” Midna hummed, and she sat down in front of me, her back facing me as her small rear was propped on what was left of the saddle before me. When she leaned back to rest against my stomach, I was not expecting her to feel so soft. It was odd but, I shook the thought out.

“Is that why you left....” I bit my tongue, feeling her stiffen. “...I didn’t mean to-“

“Perhaps...but I’m making it up now,” Midna cut in, pushing her arms into her, hugging herself. “I will not leave things the way they are, not with Zant ruling.”

“Was he always like that...?” I asked curiously, looking ahead and directing Epona through a stretch of woods. The shadows cascaded around us, but with the moonlight providing us with enough light, I was not too worried about getting lost. Epona seemed to know as well where we were going, and aided me through shortcuts round ferns and trunks. 

“No, he was nothing like he is right now,” Midna added silently, her head slightly tilting forward. 

I looked down to the top of her crown, then quirked my mouth, “Did you love him?”

“...What do you know about love, Elysia?” Midna asked me. I blinked rapidly, noticing she was now turning her head completely around, and looking up to me, like an infant asked about the wonders of how the world functioned. For once, she was not remarking to me, or purposely getting on my nerves. She was purely asking me...

“...Love...” I replied carefully. However, my thoughts sprung to Ineza, and I immediately dropped my gaze, casting a dark shadow over my eyes, “...it’s painful to lose it.” I felt my fangs clench each other, and the grip on Epona’s lines tightened, making Midna look at them briefly before looking up to me. I shuddered once, and exhaled, “Love hurts. It’s a terrible thing.”

“It can’t all be terrible right?” Midna added, humming again. “While you still had it...while you still _have_ it.”

“My love is gone,” I shook my head slowly, shutting my eyes, preventing the tears from appearing, “What’s the point of having something so beautiful and wonderful, when you know it will be taken away from you in the end? It won’t be there forever.”

“Why not take it while you can then?” Midna commented, turning herself in midair, and now looking up to me with her large orbs that glittered in the night. Her small feet swung to and fro from Epona’s movements, and she honestly looked like a little girl right now. 

I maneuvered Epona through a trail, shaking my head as I looked down to Midna with hardened eyes, “Why bother taking it for temporary enjoyment? But you still haven’t answered my question...”

“Hmm?”

“Did you love, Zant?” Midna’s eyes drifted down, and across my tunic in front of her. 

She hesitated twice to open her mouth, but finally, she sighed, and slumped her small shoulders lightly, “I did...before he became this, before I lost him.”

“...I’m sorry,” I replied softly, looking ahead again as we came upon an open plain of hills again, “that truly is awful.”

“That’s why you should always take the chance, Elysia. You never know what might happen,” Midna commented. My eyes shot to her, but when they did, she was no longer there. I felt a chill possess my spine, and I sighed heavily, feeling my cheeks burn. Link shifted behind me, mumbling himself awake as he buried his face into my back. He slightly caught strands of my hair, making me shiver from the movement. He yawned slightly, but now he was awake, sitting upright and pushing a hand on his face. 

I looked over to him, seeing his eyes trying to open awake, “Hey..”

“Hmm...hey,” Link drowned out, exhaling deeply. 

“How did you sleep?”

“Enough I suppose,” Link replied, resting his forehead against the back of my shoulder. I blinked, but said nothing as I looked ahead again. They squinted, sore around the edges and burning on the insides toward the bridge of my nose. I coughed briefly, shaking my head to keep myself focused. Jeezes, I realized how sleepy I was just now. Guess that talk with Midna drained my emotions out enough to want to make me rest...

“Are you sleepy?” Link questioned, reaching underneath my arms and gripping the reins, right beside my palms. 

“I can keep going,” I replied truthfully, shaking my head, “We’re almost there anyways.”

“Here...” Link pressed his front against me, unexpectedly making my bottom slide upwards, and making me lean against him.

“No no, I can-“ I began to protest.

“Rest, Elysia,” Link replied gently, soothing his warm breath into my ear. I felt myself jolt in place, and the rain of sensations down my arms. I gulped, my eyes shutting as I felt my chest on fire. 

“U-Um, you don’t have to be so c-close,” I shakily announced, feeling the back of my throat drying. 

“Then how will you rest back?” Link questioned lowly, still keeping his mouth near my eardrum. Oh shit. 

“A-Alright, alright!” I whispered hastily, gulping again. God damn it. “Don’t....move your face up.”

“Hmm,” Link hummed, and he slouched back slightly, letting my back rest against him more easily. However, Link’s head continued to press against mine, and I could feel the beat of his heart at his throat. It was such a profound pounding, going slightly faster than usual. 

“Is this better?” Link questioned, his whisper seeping into my sensitive ear. I gritted my fangs beneath my lips, my cheekbones angling harshly. 

“Yes,” I weakly replied. I hugged my arms tightly, and I shut my eyes, unable to feel anything else but Link’s presence around me. His arms rest easily onto my legs, his hands still holding grip on Epona’s lines to keep her steadily going. However, it was getting immensely hot, and I was beginning to worry of not getting to the Faron Woods, before....

Gods of Hyrule, what was this? I was becoming flustered all of a sudden. Witchery? Some sort of magic with this infernal Twilight in me? No....I was starting to feel lightheaded, as if my body was ascending to the clouds above, and feel that soft moist against my face; warm and suffocating, I didn’t want to be released. Then...this tingling around my neck and arms...and legs...

“Your tattoos,” Link replied softly. I blinked rapidly, looking down to see the holes of my tunic rose, and ever so slightly my upper legs becoming bare. Around them were the tattoos wrapped permanently around my thighs, and they were glowing this deep red, illuminating to brighten the areas of Epona’s saddle. Before I could ask, before I could even comprehend what was happening, my back arched immensely, and my lips parted to the dark, shining sky above. Touching those marks ever so carefully was Link’s rough hands. 

His thumbs caressed and stroked the outlines of the designs, making me gasp out in pure surprise, and pleasure. My eyes shut again, the corners filling with liquid faintly. My face was now the sun, brimming hot, and so full of uncertainty. My heart itself was melting against my ribcage, and everything was becoming stuck, preventing me from breathing normally. I was gasping now, and yet Link continued his motions of caressing my thighs. God, I didn’t know which was burning me more: Zant’s marks on me...or Link’s. 

“H-Hold on!” I mouthed out, but again my statement went unnoticed as Link pressed his head against mine, burying his face into my hair. I squirmed my hips on the saddle, but what shocked me was the soft groan emitting from Link’s mouth; holy gods of Hyrule...I did not mean to arouse him by merely adjusting myself!

“Elysia,” Link sighed out, and pressed himself against me, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly, and crushing me into him. My breath hitched, suppressing the fact that I might even explode right now. My eyes flickered immensely, my heart drumming excitedly. So secure in his arms, I looked down to see his hand was clutching Epona’s reins in a vice grip, almost as if he were going to be thrown down from the horse purposely. I swallowed, and I turned my head slightly, looking to Link. 

His cheeks were bold in the night, but they held this soft blush among them. His eyes radiated, brighter than the stars themselves as he gazed down to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but the moment Link smiled, all words were lost to me. Language did not exist right now, my brain unable to comprehend, or acknowledge anything else. 

“Go to sleep, Elysia” Link replied, resting his head against mine. I swallowed roughly, but nodded as I turned back around, facing fully forward. Link sighed heavily once I leaned against his front again, his arms settled before me as he led Epona in a marginally faster pace. “I’ll wake you up once we get there.”

His voice became distance, and I felt myself drifting off to this odd slumber, where everything became fuzzy into view. I had no idea where we were, but I felt safe here, on Epona’s saddle and dozing off against Link. Nothing was going to happen to me; nothing could touch me here...

RAVEZA’S POV:

Faster the hooves raced across the plains, over the mounds of grass and toward the destination in the distance. The sun was now rising from the horizon, indicating the waking of dawn upon the infested world. With hair as red as blood, it slithered behind her, slapping the air aggressively as her horse picked up speed. Her teeth chattered from the ice still frosted among her skin, and the addition of the damp air around. She coughed several times, but quickly brushed off her dry throat. Behind her, her followers kept pace in hopes of satisfying Raveza’s impatience.

That damn fox, using Twilight to slip by them again. No, it wasn’t her, but the male, he must’ve had something to get them out of that castle undetected. She had to find a way to subdue Elysia, and fast. She was running out of patience, and with the Gerudo tribe unlooked after, Raveza could only hope they were doing well without her leadership. 

“Faster!” Raveza barked out as the horse neighed, and bolted forward in rage. Raveza narrowed her eyes, her body riding along with her horse in perfect unison. Elysia needed to be separated from that Hylian, but how...?

Raveza’s eyes widened, and she looked in the great distance. The woods...the Faron Woods? Could it be......that..........legend was true?

“The Sacred Grove....” Raveza breathed out. She scoffed once, and a firm line erupted on her face, “Elysia, you’re mine.”

ELYSIA’S POV:

“Elysia...Elysia.”

“Hmm...”

“Wake up, Elysia.”

“Heavy sleeper, eh?” A second voice?

I grunted, opening my eyes against the light of the dawn. With a squint, I sat up, feeling my back ache slightly from the odd position of sitting up, sleeping. My eyes caught sight of the leaves above the trees, swaying in the gentle breeze. There was a yellow-orange hue around, almond like with the grass sparkling with the mist from the early morning. My eyes refocused and sharpened, but I immediately widened them, fearing of the man before me.

Smiling at me was Rusl, his green eyes greeting me amiably. I swiftly sat up, obviously seeing that I was no longer on Epona anymore. I was set on the ground, on top of a blanket with Link’s green tunic used as a pillow for my head. He settled it inside his shield, so when I lifted my head, the shield propped back, balancing itself on the ground with one sway. How did....Rusl....wait.

I looked beside Rusl, close to me to see Link was kneeling before me, and smiled kindly to my awakening, “Good morning, Elysia.”

“Uh....morn-“ my eyes shot open, and I reached up with a palm, feeling my fangs were still there. Wait, oh no. My eyes examined Rusl’s expression, seeing him blink twice at my reaction. Yet, he let out an “Ahh”, and nodded gently.

“It’s quite ‘lright, Elysia. I know you mean no harm to me,” Rusl smiled again, “Thought to rest ye on the ground, seeing you’re were sleeping sitting up.”

“Are we....?” I rubbed my head, looking about. We were inside the woods now, but not the outside portion near Ordon, but near the large, circular pattern of a tree trunk. There was the curving, wooden pathway, leading up to the Forest Temple. “Epona?”

“I left her with Coro. Rusl was actually there, speaking with him when we came up. We thought to let you rest here,” Link explained.

“Oh, I see,” I replied, beginning to stand as I picked up Link’s tunic on my way up. I handed it to him, and he thanked me, smiling widely. I blushed visibly, but cleared my throat as I stepped aside to let him grab his shield. I looked to Rusl now, who was looking between the two of us curiously, and a big grin on his face.

“How...are you, Rusl?” I asked shyly, rubbing my shoulder. 

“Quite well, thank you for askin’,” Rusl replied, “I was explaining to Link how the baby’s doing nicely. Uli should be delivering sometime soon.”

“Ohh, that’s good,” I nodded gently. “Bo?”

“Ah, you know ‘im. Always keeping himself busy, eh,” Rusl chuckled briefly, though he sighed, crossing his arms, “wonderin’ how Ilia is doing, as well as you.” I blinked, but nodded again. At least he was doing fine.

“Been a while since we’ve seen each other, and it’s always good to catch up,” Link replied, having put on his effects again. “Thank you for accompanying us.”

“O’ course lad,” Rusl replied, “it’s been such a long time; how our world has changed, in such a short amount of time.” The older man cleared his throat, and looked to us with arms crossed, “Do you know about the far side of the deep gorge? Some say there is an ancient temple deep in the woods that guards a sacred power of sorts, eh? I presume that’s where you’re goin’.”

“Yes, actually,” Link nodded. I could only guess he and Midna had talked about it while I was sleeping; it was where the next Twilight shard was hidden.

“The ancestors of the Hylians created the temple...Signs of their civilization—ancient but _very_ sophisticated—are everywhere. I’m sure if you gained that power of the ancient people, I’m sure it will go a long way toward saving Hyrule.”

“Understood,” Link nodded as I copied as well.

“’Till then, children,” Rusl quirked a smirk, saluting to us, “Be safe.” With that, Rusl began to walk away from view, headed back toward the exit of the ruins of the forest. That left Link with me, and together we began to walk toward the wooden bridge. Taking Rusl’s advice, I looked beyond the gorge, and around the bend of the mountain beside us on the right. 

“Yup, it’s that way,” Link nodded, clearing my guess.

“How did you cross it over there last time? I’m pretty sure Rusl was talking about your sword earlier...”

“I turned myself into a wolf to do it,” Link replied.

“Oh,” I nodded, rubbing the back of my head, “Well....here.” I walked toward the side of the mountain, reaching forward with my hands. I sunk my claws into the tough gravel, finding it easy to actually climb up on it. 

“You’re going to carry me, again?” Link questioned, raising a brow.

“I kind of want this Twilight out of me already,” I replied, rolling my eyes slightly, “Just get on.” Link hummed, but nodded as he walked forward and stood beside me. He latched his arms around my neck, and easily I began to lead my arms sideways, the bottom of my feet budded with metal to keep myself upright. Link’s bottom half dangled, but he didn’t seem to have trouble as I began to climb out of view. 

Around the bend I went, breathing evenly as I saw the far side of grassy platform. With no words exchanged, I carried on toward the path, leaping several times to get there faster. Link slightly tightened his grip every time I did it, but not once did he complain about his grip on me. Closer and closer we arrived until finally I took a steady leap forward, and I gripped onto the ledge of grass. Link hurried himself off, hauling his body up before reaching down to pull me up. I found my feet safely on the ground again, looking behind me of the large gorge we had crossed, and the deep mist engulfing the core of the planet below. 

Noticing my Twilight was not even far from gone, I sighed, but said nothing as Link began to lead the way inside the cave of grass. The light dimmed extremely as I readied myself beside him, though I didn’t bother to take out my bow and arrows. 

Once in full view of the place, I noticed we were now in this large area, filled with countless trees. They were shrouded in moss and leaves, with the head of the trees touching the top of the opened rooftop of rock around. There seemed to be numerous entrances around, and the floor was crowded with lily pads it seemed. It looked so serene, with several fireflies about, and the sounds of rushing water around the air. It smelled so clean too, like a foggy mist on a rainy day. 

“Stick close,” Link announced as he readied his sword in his hand, and again, began to lead us further into the thick maze. 

“So where exactly are we?” I asked, blinking rapidly around, making my hair swinging back and forth against my back. I had never seen such sights before.

“The Sacred Grove,” Link replied, “I believe that is what Midna told me.”

“And from here?” I asked again as we ventured into another entrance, coming upon a pathway of several directions. 

“The Temple of Time awaits us,” Link looked over to see as I walked side by side with him.

“Temple of Time...” I whispered, blinking slowly as my eyes gazed among the ground.

“Ever heard of it?” Link asked.

“Um, it’s very vague, nothing sharp I can pinpoint out,” I shrugged. 

“Elysia...?” We came upon an open area of trees, and Link halted his pace, directing his gaze to me. I stopped as well, and faced him as the breeze gently blew, making whistling sounds among us. 

“Yes?” I asked, seeing his face draw a questionable expression.

“Earlier...this early morning, about...” Link blushed faintly, and he rubbed the side of his neck. Oh....Oh jeez.

I felt my face grow hot, and I looked away, clearing my throat, “You don’t have to say anything about it, honestly.”

“But.....” sighing, Link took a step forward, and his eyes scanned my face closely, “Elysia, I have to tell you something.” I felt my throat constrict, and I looked to him carefully, seeing his eyes were half-opened, and were in such a hypnotic phase. 

“...Link...?” He leaned, and with a gloved hand he reached up, and caressed the bottom of my jaw. I trembled in place, my eyes flickering madly from his simple touch. My eyes lifted to look at his strong face, and again, his eyes sank into mine. 

“Elysia......I......” 

Link froze, and my eyes sharpened at his face. Immediately, Link hauled me behind him, making me wince from his sudden grip. However, when I looked around, my face paled. The sound of crunching leaves echoed in the air, and my chest began to heave greatly, my heart screaming to make it run faster. Link held his sword and shield out, though he tried to keep me behind him. We were surrounded, with figures in gauze and large cloaks to prevent the sun from burning their dark skin. On top of their heads were braids of deep red, looking almost purple in this sort of blue hue of light. However, approaching from the center was the leader of the gang, her red hair bouncing on her frame gently, and her arrow readying in its slot on her crafted bow. 

“We have you now, Elysia.” Raveza announced deeply. Link faced her, and he held his sword ready at hand, pointing it to Raveza who now stopped. She lifted the arrow up, and she pointed the head of it straight to his face.

“Not another step,” Link announced angrily. My eyes widened, seeing the outline of his body was beginning to glow a bright white. What the heck was happening?

“This is not your fight, Hylian! Now step aside,” Raveza demanded curtly.

“Link!” I gasped out, looking to see the other followers of Raveza had pulled out their own bow and arrows, readying them in hand, and slowly raising them to us.

“Run, Elysia!” Link whispered to me, “Run as fast as you can!”

“What about you?!” 

“Ready.........aim,” Raveza announced. 

“No, wait-!” I shouted. “No, don’t shoot! Raveza!” She wasn’t listening to me, her eyes shot with anger and vengeance, boiling. 

“FIRE!”

“DUCK!” Link shouted. I immediately hit the floor, and at that moment, all arrows sprung out in deadly precision, but not fast enough. Link’s body illuminated a bright white, and the moment he spun around, a deadly gush of wind emerged, cutting all the arrows in half midair. All Gerudo women fell back against the pulse of Link’s sword, the tornado of holy air gone.

“Run!” Link shouted as I felt the back of my tunic gripped, hauling me up. We sprinted across the opened pathway before us, and this immediate fear began to consume me. Raveza was going to strike Link where he stood, because he was in my way.

“Don’t let them get away!” Raveza commanded from behind, and the sound of sprints began to approach.

If....I didn’t leave Link, they would follow him too......

“ELYSIA!” I broke off from Link’s grip, and ran into a completely different direction. I looked back, Link preoccupied with Raveza’s archers as they all pulled out their machetes. The sound of iron clanged in the air, and for a second I regretted my decision of separating form Link...until I saw Raveza ignoring their match, and running straight for me. 

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

“Elysia!” Raveza shouted, grabbing a glowing, red arrow from her quiver. My eyes widened as I bolted forward, reluctant to look back as I zipped around the trees, feeling the arrows zip and cut over my shoulders. Faster and faster I ran until I was sprinting like an animal on all fours, my chest heaving greatly. 

I couldn’t let her catch me! I couldn’t let her catch me! I had to lose her!

_“Run, Elysia, run!”_

“ELYSIA!” Link cried out from the distance, but his voice was drowned out from the loud wind against my ears. The caves of this wretched maze began to engulf me, and I wasn’t sure how long I had ran until finally I felt myself lean against the bark of a tree. The sweat dripped down massively on my forehead and temples, my hands slapping to my mouth as I crouched into a ball against the base of the tree. I held myself still as stone, a corpse against the ground and it was moments after I heard the sound of footsteps rushing past me. My eyes looked dead straight in front of me, and then up to the dark sky above. There was this dark ambiance set around, making me cower in the upmost fear.

I was now lost in the Sacred Grove.


	45. Run Fox, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to add as much as possible, but I honestly think this is all I can do for this chapter, and end it here. It's not much but it sets the stage of what's to come. Elysia's story is nearing its end, and I do want to thank you all for making this story such a success. I can't thank you enough.
> 
> I'm also a little busy with school, so I hope to take the next part of this soon. Please, enjoy.
> 
> If you have any comments or questions, don't hesitate to write a comment here or contact me at dA. I will gladly respond. 
> 
> Take care guys, and have a great night.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys (:

RAVEZA’S POV:

Damn, where did she go?!

With a snarl, Raveza came to a halt, her eyes swiftly targeting about. She just had her, she followed her through here. Where the heck could she have gone?

Damn, with all that Twilight swimming through her, Elysia was beyond human capabilities; she could be running for miles and not get tired. That’s how she got away so well in the Desert, despite being so poor on supplies. 

Her mind drifted back to that day, and she scoffed angrily at the thought. Damn. She had Elysia where she wanted her, and this whole mess could’ve been avoided.

“You took....Ineza from me,” Raveza exhaled out. “I’m not letting you get away.” Raveza shot forward, and she prepared herself with her arrow again, running across the trails in hopes of finding Elysia very soon.

LATER, ELYSIA’S POV:

Floating was this eerie presence, holding my courage forcefully into the tree I pinned myself against. I was deadly afraid to move, to breathe deeply; I was so close to being captured, as if I could feel that arrow lodge into my skull and bring the dark death upon me. A target, a felon, someone that didn’t matter. 

I was vastly alone, and this suffocating, vulgar chill sunk up my legs and arms was not helping me. As if the sun died, and all the warmth in me was escaping my skin. I hugged myself to relieve me of this unfortunate circumstance. Where was I to go? Where was Link? Importantly...where was Raveza?

Could she be hiding in the trees, and was just waiting for me to poke my head out, and shoot me then, like some sort of hunted animal? Was Link safe and able to fend off Raveza’s followers? Was he looking for me? Where could he even be in this moss, filled maze of forest and brush? Oh dear, what was I going to do?

Fifty…..eighty………

One hundred seconds……..three minutes…..

Five…..ten minutes……I did not move. I did not _want_ to move ever. I was so afraid. I was _so_ afraid of everything right now. My body would betray my location if I did. I was going to die if I lifted an arm or leg.

I buried my face into my bents knees, and I cried silently to myself, gripping my hair in painful, white-knuckle clutches. Dear Gods of Hyrule…please save me, someone please come and get me. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how to move or come about this. I didn’t know how to save myself right now.

“Elysia….” 

My eyes shot open, and I lifted my head leisurely up, my sharpened eyes lifting to shoot past my bangs. Standing, a few feet in front of me, a yard away and looking down to me in such a manner…..those eyes, those teal robes….

It couldn’t be. No, it mustn’t be. Yet.....and yet-

“……..I-Ineza…” I mouthed, my mouth dropping as I trembled in place. My eyes quivered in their sockets, and I shook my head vigorously, “Y-You’re-h-how did-no-“ She was….she was here…She was not a mirage?

“Elysia….” She softly beckoned to me. My eyes cried softly, and automatically I began to stand up, grabbing the tree for support. My knees swirled, making me stumble as I took a step forward. I looked straight to Ineza’s dark face, and her eyes were brimming of deep amber, but the moment I reached a hand forward, she lifted hers. Dear god…..this was real.

Her fingers locked into mine, and I gasped as she gave me a firm squeeze. No…..this couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be real. She died in front of me. She died in my arms. I remember it so clearly, every time I dream, every time I take a step and breathe. 

That chilling memory haunted me wherever I went, no matter who I was with or what I was doing. Her paled face haunted me in reality and in my dreams, but the true nightmare was that they never opened again.

“You’re dead…” I repeated to myself verbally, rocky in my stance.

“Tell me, Elysia,” Ineza replied, and began to tug me across a specific path through the trees. My eyes stared at the ground, but then they looked to Ineza. She gazed over to me, and she smiled amiably, like she always did. 

Was I going crazy? Was I imagining things? Was I perhaps, hallucinating and actually walking on my own? I don’t know, she seemed so real. I could feel her, I could touch her. 

“How did you get here?”

“…I-I got separated, from Link,” I added, as if Ineza and I had only seen each other the day before.

“Ah…” Ineza hummed in thought, “Do you know where he might be?”

“…No, I’ve never been here,” I replied in a whisper, “I’m lost.”

“Lost in the Sacred Grove, how unfortunate,” Ineza replied, “Then I suppose we should head the way out.”

“You’ve...been here?” I asked. I must be out of my mind, talking to her so casually.

“Yes, I have,” she replied gently, “the forest holds so many secrets, but it too also has its darkest parts.”

I halted immediately, and I stared at Ineza directly, the sun brimming down on us from some sections of the leaves above, “Are you real? You d-died, right in front m-me…”

Ineza smiled, and she reached up with her free hand, brushing my cheek back. My body shuddered at her touch, and my eyes shut, feeling her skin so warm and wrinkled. My eyes opened a second later, and tears were brimmed over my lids, raining down over my cheeks and dropping down my jaw.

“I’m as real as you want me to be,” she replied, a slight smirk on her lips. 

I blinked swiftly, but at that moment I jabbed my claws forward. In a whirl of wind, Ineza’s body sunk into her teal robes in midair, and out formed a small creature of sorts. It wore a strange attire, consisting of a straw hat and a colored tunic, worn and tattered. It resembled much of a scarecrow to me, and seemed to be carrying a large horn, and a lantern in its other possession. It’s faded cerulean skin held tribal markings, fainted and decorated all over its thin legs and rounded face. It held bulging, orange eyes, and carried a large chesire-like smile from cheek to cheek.

“What the hell are you?!” I hissed angrily, snapping my fingers into position to attack. The little thing only giggled in the air, holding onto its stomach as it landed on top of a tree branch. It sat down and swung its thin legs in my direction, its head tilted in a mocking manner. I gripped my stomach, feeling this lurching, unpleasant feeling within me. For a moment, I was so sure-

“Oh dear oh dear! Lost in the Sacred Grove~ How an unfortunate fate you have met,” the imp cooed.

“Don’t you dare toy with me!” I nearly shouted, remembering Raveza might still be around, “I demand to know who you are!”

“With manners like that, I wonder how you’re even able to make friends,” the brat hummed in deep thought, “your dear hero is looking for you right now, Elysia~”

“Where is he?!” I persisted.

“Ahh…are you sure you want to find him?” the creature replied. 

My eyes narrowed, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“If you keep up, I might tell you~” a loud giggle erupted from the creature’s unmovable lips, and it hoped down from the tree a good distance away, and began to run away, carrying the lit lantern to lead the way.

“Stop!” I shouted as I followed right behind, dashing around the bushes and trees as my eyes kept locked onto the faint light trailing through the entrances the imp was crossing. 

I passed several trees, but had to maneuver around a different way, unable to squeeze through a certain path that was too small for me. I cut around, curving a cliff as I found myself in some sort of clean, vibrant marsh of sorts. Lily pads floated along either side of me, the water almost reaching ground-level. The floor was beyond damp, and my boots made padded sounds as I continued through the rushing waterfalls on either side of me, creating some sort of mist blanket around the area. I hurried forward as quietly as I could, and then heard the sound of a battered horn from nearby. I gritted my teeth and shot forward, climbing up a nearby, rock wall and leaning over, growling lowly at the vines and dirt crashed into my face, Though, I froze and kept myself still when I reached the top, staring at the group of four at the center of the large area of grass below.

Raveza was standing before what remained of her group, seeming displeased of their attempts, “We had her right where we wanted her, and you let her get away!”

“Apologies,” all three followers nodded their heads down.

“What happened to-“

“Struck down by the Hylian,” the one follower nearby replied. My throat gulped, my head slightly cowering back behind the rock and my eyes staring down at Raveza’s stiffened body. 

“We retreat then,” Raveza hissed, clutching her hips, “there’s no use trying to find her here, or we’ll get lost ourselves.” Raveza began to lead the way through a trail as I watched her followers somewhat slouch behind her, all seeming to have taken critical damage from the fight with Link. 

I waited a good two minutes before the sound of the horn-trumpet echoed through the trees. My eyes widened, and I hauled myself over the rock wall and touched the ground gently. I gazed over to the direction of the sound, and began to sprint again, in the opposite direction of where Raveza left. 

The sounds of the grass swaying and the crickets chirping filled the air, as well as the croaks of frogs and the soft breeze. The sun rays continued to glimmer in and out of sight through the gaps of the trees above, giving this gave a mystic and whimsical look to the forest around. My throat tightened, and I couldn’t help but feel this pressure among my stomach and legs. I entered through a crevice in the rock wall, and I began to push my way steadily through, gritting my teeth. I reached the end, and found myself in another open area, but this time I was in some sort of ruins, separated from everything else of the forests. 

Several columns stood around, but they were all worn out and damaged heavily. They were conquered by the vines and moss from the grounds, and several insects crawled and flew from each one as I stepped closer. They all seemed to form some sort of circle around the middle of the area, though near two columns was the archway of what seemed to be a large entrance or exit. All that seemed left was the keystone and bricks aligned to keep the arch up, and several vines hanging over the entrance. My eyes narrowed as I approached it, but the moment I was two yards away, I heard the sound of the horn again, practically blaring next to my ear.

I spun around, staring at the creature who had settled himself on top of a resting pillar, his leather shoes resting on the buttresses of the column. It giggled again, resting his lantern at the end of his horn, and swung it playfully toward my direction. I neared closer, but stopped as I glared at the thing, unsure of how to even approach it.

“You carry all this Twilight in you, and yet, you’re still afraid of a little Skull Kid!” the imp chuckled.

“Skull Kid? That’s what you are?” I questioned.

“Hmmm, such divine power, pure and born into you,” the Skull Kid commented, leaning its rounded face in my direction, “Twili, a power banished to the other world, only accessible with the Mirror of Twilight. That is what you seek, or at least, that is what _he_ , the Hero of Hyrule, searches for.”

“You know where it is?” I immediately asked, “Take me to it!”

“Ahh, are you sure that’s what you want...?”

My eyes narrowed, “Why do you continue hinting something else? You know where Link is, and you know where the Mirror is, and yet you question me whether I want to go or not.”

“It is not your obligation to save Hyrule,” the Skull Kid began, making my jaw tighten, “why do you persist on acting with such false intentions?”

“What do you mean?” I asked harshly. 

“You don’t want to help save Hyrule,” the Skull Kid teased, “you just want to save _yourself_.” My eyes widened at his words, and the imp laughed lightly, swinging his lantern once around in a full circle, then let it swing to and fro at the tip of his horn, “You pretend to be this mighty warrior, but underneath that trembling armor is nothing more than a little fox~.”

“Shut up!” I whispered roughly, glaring at the creature with sharp pupils, “I will not let someone like you talk me down that way!”

“And yet-“ with a puff of smoke, the mist dropped immediately down the column, and in the Skull Kid’s place was once again, Ineza, her eyes soft and warm as she looked down to me. I stiffened, taking a step back. Her teal robes turned to curtains on her legs, and her dark, loose strands of hair blew in the air in front of her. 

“You seemed so lost, Elysia, when I went to go fetch you.”

“Stop!” I growled, stomping a foot down, “You don’t know the grave mistake you’re making taking her form, but don’t think I will stand by and let you do so!”

“You couldn’t protect me, Elysia,” she suddenly replied solemnly, “How can you protect the Hero of Hyrule?” My steps backed up, and I stiffened in place, clasping my hands onto my arms. My head dropped, and I looked to the ground, seeing it blurred and wet. 

I could help Link! I could help Link! He could use my help, I know he did. He’s even told me. He wanted me with him this whole time, even when we headed into Gerudo Desert.

“I don’t know...I don’t know!” I hastily shut my eyes.

“It is only a matter of time until Raveza catches up,” she replied again. “The people of Hyrule, and the little lost fox; the Hero of Hyrule cannot save both.”

“Shut up, shut up!” I mouthed, feeling myself slump in place, unable to move. 

No, all these doubts were swimming into me. Link would not abandon me...would he? Yet, I almost got him into danger, back at the desert, at the fields, at Snowpeak several times. How could Link save Hyrule if he had to constantly save me? 

“You know what is right, Elysia.” I curled into myself, feeling a pair of soft, wrinkled hands caress my cheek, pushing my hair away from my face. I lifted my gaze and opened my eyes, staring viciously at the imposter Ineza, the tears rolling down my face.

How could he save everyone else and defeat Zant when I was in the way?

“I need to help Link, like you said I should......” I shakily exhaled.

Ineza’s eyes hardened and she held the side of my neck, sinking her orbs into mine, “Run, Elysia, run.” SNAP.

I exhaled sharply, and I backed up, feeling Ineza’s fingertips graze my cheek. She fell to the ground, and to my absolute horror, the ground was turning red, her teal robes tainted purple. Her face showed agony, and her bloodied digits reached to me. My eyes widened and I slapped my hands to my mouth, letting out a sharp sob.

“Run, Elysia, run!” she bellowed painfully. “RUN!” I stumbled back, and shot around, panting loudly as I felt my arms swing powerfully at my sides. I cut across a trail, tripping once. I shot myself up, and dashed strongly through the tall reeds, my hands and legs drenched in water of the marshes I cut through. My face shined with tears, and my ears pounded with my thrashing, choking heart. Faster and faster I ran, the sobs combined with my ragged breathes, making me feel like I was escaping death. 

She’s going to catch me! She’s going to catch me!

_Run, Elysia, run!_

I crashed through a thick bush, and found my hands and feet touching upon miles of plain land. Not once did I look back, only able to feel the sun’s rays torch me down, wanting to melt me against the ground. Faster and faster I ran, cutting through so much miles, I was so unsure of where I was going. 

But, I did know one thing: I had to let Link save Hyrule.

LINK’S POV:

“Elysia!”

“Link, she’s not here.”

“No, she must be! She couldn’t have gotten far!” The Hylian pursued forth, his sword cutting away the vines that blocked his way. His eyes glazed around hurriedly, in hopes of spotting red hair flapping, and when he thought he saw her, he bolted forward, only to find himself in dead ends. He clenched his teeth together, and whirled around back, trying to find new trails to search through, but no matter where he went, he recalled traveling through the locations already. He was getting nowhere new.

“There!” Midna pointed with a small finger. Link turned around, and found a light illuminating from a cave in the distance. He hurried forth, with Midna hovering beside him. When they reached the area, Link’s eyes looked around the barrel-vaulted ceiling of the cave, and came across what seemed to be an abandoned location. Stone pillars huddled in the middle of the large, open area, the sky turning to slight sunset. The orange rays cascaded onto the ground, making his shadow long and bold behind him. His head went side to side, his eyes examining the area well, and realizing he had not been here yet.

“Elysia!” Link called out, his sword and shield at the ready. Abruptly, there was a giggle, and Link spun his head around, seeing something leaping across the rock walls. Then, on top of the far rock wall sat a stone balcony, as if it were part of a building. Link stared up at the familiar, little Skull Kid he had encountered on his first visit here.

“The valiant hero, I am honored to be in your presence!” the Skull Kid made a bowing gesture.

“I don’t have time for you,” Link huffed angrily, beginning to turn away.

“Looking for your fox?” Link paused, his eyes widening at the sudden mention. He spun his head around, facing the Skull Kid that sat above. Midna too narrowed her eyes, and stood readily at Link’s side.

“Where. Is. Elysia?” Link threatened.

“She is gone,” the Skull Kid gestured with a hand forward, waving it nonchalantly. “I do not know where, but somewhere very far.”

“What did you do?!” Link shouted angrily.

“I did nothing of the sort. _She_ is the one who decided to run,” the Skull Kid hummed deeply, standing up and twirling its horn in its hand. “Run little fox, run. They’re going to come get you!”

“Silence!” Link shouted at once.

“You mustn’t wait on her,” the Skull Kid wagged its finger, almost scolding Link, “Hyrule needs you; its people are waiting for their savior.” With that, the Skull Kid spun in the air, and in a puff of smoke, Link glared to see it was gone.

Moments passed, and Link stood very still, his mind bolting in different directions. Why, what did that little mongrel tell her? Damn, they shouldn’t have separated. Why did she break away from his grip while they were escaping? He wasn’t sure, but damn...what are you thinking, Elysia? What was this going to gain you?

“No...She couldn’t have gone,” Link shook his head slowly, his eyes staring ahead.

“Link....” Midna began softly. 

Link grinded his teeth, “...”

“Link, I think she’s gone. I can’t feel her Twilight anymore,” Midna added.

“...No....” Link exhaled roughly, his grip on his sword tightening, “...what a fool.” Midna said nothing but hovered near Link, and placed a hand on his cheek. Link shut his eyes, and his face lowered, “Why did you run....? Why?”

_Can’t you see, Elysia? I was your Hyrule. I needed you to save me._


	46. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMGOSH. OMGOSH. YES.  
> THIS CHAPTER IS OUT, FINALLY.
> 
> Okay, this week I have things coming up, and I also have an important test on Friday. I knew in order to prepare, I had to cram on the very first day of the week, which is tomorrow. I wrote some for Elysia on Halloween, but I got so lost on where I was going yesterday. I had to refresh my Twilight Princess memories, so I think I got it all right. In any case, I completely passed over some events in Twilight Princess, but for those who already played it, you know what happened. For those who haven't, Youtube is your best friend, if you're curious that is. I didn't go full detail on it, considering this chapter is more on Link's turmoil. 
> 
> Excuse any typos, because I think I'm running low on hours, and I have to wake up early for school tomorrow. Thank you all so much for the kudos and hits! I was going to actually give a free sketch for anyone who claimed the 1,000 hit mark, but.....I forgot to announce it XD Whoops. 
> 
> Now, without a further ado, here is the next chapter. Hopefully it was...nicely paced, but I can't tell. The room is spinning. Okay, yeah. Gonna pass out. PEACE.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Keys, yo.

LINK’S POV:

The days seemed unbearably, progressively long, and the nights were colder with murky mist funneling through the withered blades of grass. The plains were treacherous, and the uncharted mountains now inhabited the monsters and creatures of the Twilight. The unity of Hyrule was there, but now there was a lock within each region; frightened and strained, the Twilight poison that invaded the world was showing no restraint of spreading into the dark shadows of the towns, and into the fears of the people. The beacon of light was being battled, but it could not compare to the beacon that rode on his valiant horse.

This beacon, this Hylian, was an ordinary man, but he did not feel himself so. There was something else encasing his thoughts, making him ponder and disbelief in everything he was doing now. His bones that were once made of iron were now full of stone, his skin tired of dragging his weight around. His arms were slumped instead of proud, and he stared at his valiant sword resting on the far wall at the side of his bed. 

Why did everything seem so distant, so slow? He knew this was not good, but what else could he do?

Link was battling his light to keep flaming, knowing his important task was not dealt with yet. His eyes were sullen, wet with dry dust that the shine in them seemed to have vanished. His feet thudded and pounded uncomfortably as they rested easily on the floor, exhausted from traveling for so long, and unable to reach his destination, to his own beacon of light. How long was he going to go? How long was he going to search?

Hovering above him in the isolated room was his little helper, his guide through the Twilight. Midna held a stern line on her lips, but as she leaned in and rested her small hands on Link’s shoulder, her eyes spoke something softer; full of empathy, Midna had tried to keep Link afloat, and he really did appreciate everything she did for him, even if she teased a little. She opened her mouth, her small, pointed canine protruding from her upper lip. 

“Link, we should head to Lake Hylia soon,” she began, suggested. “The cannon to get us to the City in the Sky must be ready by now.” 

Link blinked, his mind wiring back to the time he was with Shad, and the two were examining the cannon hidden beneath the ground of Kakariko Village. He reminisced how he obtained the Rod from the Temple of Time, after....the incident at the Sacred Grove. Somehow, the Rod was able to be brought back to full resurrection with the help of Shad’s Sky Writing books. It was a long journey to even think about now, but what he was happy about was the fact that Ilia...now remember everything.

After his encounter with a villager in the Hidden Village, where Ilia was rescued, Ilia’s lent charm brought back her memories, as if it inhabited the secrets only for Ilia to recollect. She beamed at Link when she began to state his name, though the moment she did, she also....

_“Link, where’s Elysia?”_

_“.....”_

_“Link?”_

_“...I don’t know.”_

Link pushed his face in his hands, and he sighed heavily. Everyone seemed distraught of her disappearance, and Renado questioned on why she even thought it was a good idea. He knew of the wanted posters laying about, but he had taken all of them down when they were being distributed in Kakariko. Elysia....did you even know how much people cared about you, without even knowing it?

Luda and Colin seemed entirely melancholy once they heard Link explaining to Renado that she was not with him, and he felt helpless to reassure Colin of her return. Beth, Talo and Malo all seemed worried of her sudden action as well, but Talo seemed well assured that Elysia was fine, that she was fighting tooth and nail, somewhere out there.

Link stood up, pushing the sheets away from his lap as he made his way to his folded tunic and effects. Taking his time, Link adjusted all of his weaponry on him once he was fully dressed, placing on his quiver last. He looked to his bow, and he grimaced visibly, staring at the well-carved wood. He had hoped for another rematch with her too...

Shaking the thought out, Link made sure he placed everything on himself, including Ilia’s charm that could call Epona to him. With Midna morphing her shadow onto Link’s, the warrior made his way across the wooden pathway leading to the stairs of the inn. He walked down, spotting several people sitting around. Immediately, his attention caught to the long table, where the children were eating hot soups. All of the children raised their heads, and waved to Link with small smiles. Ilia was eating beside Renado, and she stood up when Link arrived.

“Link. How did you sleep?” she greeted.

“I slept fine,” Link nodded gently, keeping his face straight, “yourself?”

“Well, thank you,” Ilia finished, sitting back down. 

“Are you heading out, Link?” Talo asked, almost standing from his chair as he slurped on his spoon.

“Yes, I am,” Link replied once more.

“Then it’s best if you eat something before you go,” Renado advised, standing up now, “Please.” Link gazed to him, but he approached and sat down, removing his quiver, bow, shield and sword to make himself more comfortable. Renado ordered a soup for him, and Link kindly thanked the server and Renado for the portion. He began to eat, and he looked to the children, who he smiled to lightly.

“How are your lessons going?”

“Great! We’re learning a lot from Mr. Renado,” Colin smiled warmly. 

“Mhmm,” Beth beamed, taking a spoonful of her soup, and blowing on it before taking her sip. 

“Link?” Luda lifted her dark eyes to Link, who looked to her in return, “Are you going to search for Elysia?” The table dropped its cheery disposition, and the children merely waved their spoons in their bowls now. Ilia quirked her mouth, chewing silently as Renado tented his fingers together, his eyes looking directly to Link. Link ate quietly for a few moments, though Luda looked to him for a response. 

He swallowed, and he cleared his throat, “I hope to find her soon.”

“Who does she think she is...running off like that...?” Ilia furrowed her eyebrows together.

“Ilia?” Colin asked.

Ilia suddenly stood up, shaking her spoon in her hand, “Doesn’t she know we care about her?! It’s absurd,” Ilia huffed out, muttering under her breath once. “My father is going to give her the lecture of a lifetime when she gets back.”

“I’m sure Elysia is handling other matters right now,” Renado replied, patting the head of Ilia’s chair. She sat down as instructed, and continued to eat almost angrily, closing her eyes.

“I have to get going,” Link replied as he stood. He had finished enough of his ration, and began to place his weapons back on. 

“You don’t want to stay a little longer?” Renado questioned hopefully.

“No, but thank you.” Link collected sword last, and lifted a hand to the group, “Take care. Listen to Renado, okay?” All the children nodded, and they resumed eating their soups. Link bowed his head to Renado, and began to make his way toward the door of the inn. Outside, he felt the cold breeze of air, and looked up to the rolling, gray cotton waves. The rumbling of thunder shook the air, and Link walked forward, tugging his hat a bit more forward on his forehead. He pulled out Ilia’s charm, and a tune played out perfectly in rhythm. The sound of hooves approached, though when Link gripped Epona’s reins, he noticed someone was near the lake of the village. He recognized the smaller Zora, Prince Ralis who was looking at the body of water with his back to Link. Link blinked, but he led Epona behind him. The sound of Epona’s scoffs caught Ralis’ attention, and he turned, his large, emerald eyes looking to Link in wonderment.

“Link,” he replied.

“Ralis, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be inside?”

“I will, but I was getting ready to see my mother again, when it starts to rain,” Ralis replied. Link paused, but he let go of Epona, and he kneeled beside Ralis, looking to the glimmering, dull lake before him. Ralis blinked, but he smiled, also eying the moist surface.

“Elysia went to go save you, after my mother told her where to find you,” Ralis began. Link looked to him, fully concentrating on the Zora. “I’m sure my mother will take care of Elysia, just as she took care of me.”

“...You think so?” Link asked after a moment, dropping his head to look at his boots.

“Yes. I’m sure of it,” Ralis smiled wider. Link hummed in thought, and stood up, looking down to Ralis who looked up to him again. “You are the Savior of Hyrule, and all good fortunes will come to you.” With a bow, Ralis departed, though when Link stared after him, he frowned, rubbing the side of his face. Savior of Hyrule: why was that beginning to bother him slightly?

With a grip of Epona’s saddle, she neighed in approval and kept herself steady. Link hoisted himself over, and adjusted himself onto the cold leather, feeling empty from in front, and behind. He led his horse forward, though as he began to pass the inn, he looked to see Renado was standing at the top of the ramp, in front of the double doors. He motioned Link over who soon positioned himself in front. 

“Link, do be careful,” Renado replied, “you must not think the worst of Elysia. We will see her again soon.” Though, Link said nothing, and merely gave one quick nod. “Be sure to also fend yourself.”

“Take care of the children,” Link replied. “Heeyah!” Link tapped his heels on Epona’s thighs, and she neighed, shooting forward as she began to cut across the dirt plain, and onward to the drizzling rain of the rolling hills of grass.

He raced the rejuvenated Epona quickly through the lands, knowing his way too well now. He didn’t even have to look up too much, avoiding the pellets against his face as they went. His course was unhesitant and firm, and soon Epona was passing through the small bridges connecting the isolated islands of grass until finally, they came into the main province that contained Hyrule Castle.

Link slowed Epona to a walk, letting her regain her breath as he brushed the droplets of rain off her bristle hair. His eyes directed to the side after he had finally lifted his head, and he spotted Hyrule Castle none too far. He paused Epona, but after a thought from looking at the landmark in the distance, he began to lead Epona toward the Castle. His hands gripped Epona’s reins securely, but they loosened a bit afterwards, his body depleting of any energy he had left. It seemed like everything he had done up to this point was a losing battle, but he had to keep trying; he had to keep going for himself, and Midna.

How strange it was, to now be two instead of the three. How strange to know that after all this time, he and Elysia would actually be able to withstand each other in such a treacherous journey. It only seemed like yesterday, when he accidently pushed her into the lake in Ordon, or when he had toppled the ox in Fado’s Ranch.

His eyes narrowed, and he closed them with a heavy sigh. He did not the heart to go back and look for Elysia in Ordon. He knew that was the last place she would be in, considering she was locked up there for so long. Plus, Raveza knew of Ordon, and Link was so sure Elysia did not want to worry Bo. Neither did Link, which is why he refrained from even heading back to Ordon after exiting the Sacred Grove. Could Elysia have gone back to the Gerudo Desert? No....possibly not, if Raveza seemed to know every crook and cranny there. Snowpeak was out of the question, and Death Mountain. 

Jeezes Elysia, where the hell did you go?

He never felt so dismissed, and appalled by anyone’s action before. Her leave was almost an insult of sorts, the more he thought about it. He was unpleased, hurt, ruined of her sudden run. If only she knew the lecture _he_ was going to give her when he saw her.

“Link, where are we going?” Midna asked, though she perfectly knew where he was leading Epona.

“Hyrule Castle,” Link replied in a whisper, rolling to almost deaf ears under the loud waves of thunder above. The air was becoming thick, and Link could feel the larger droplets of water spreading out through the grass and around him.

“What are we heading there for? We have everything restocked,” Midna replied. Link said nothing, and it made Midna sigh heavily, and direct herself in front of Link, “…..We’ve checked there already.”

“You never know,” Link replied, and said nothing for the rest of the ride toward Hyrule Castle. Upon arriving the lowered bridge, Link slid off of Epona who brushed her nose against his shoulder. Link patted her forehead once, and then held her reins. He began to lead her forward, and walked across the lowered bridge and through the darkened alleyway, leading to the central plaza of the Castle Town. 

All the stores seemed to be open, but little citizens were outside, making bargains. Several eyes caught sight of Link, recognizing him, but said nothing as they went about their business, collected their items, and quickly departed to their homes. The stalls of fruits and breads were empty, and once more, Link stopped in front of the usual bakery he had dropped by several times. From inside, he could see the owner was looking at him. Link said nothing, the shadow of his bangs covering his eyes. 

Suddenly, there was a scrape, the pushing of a wooden door in front. Link picked up his eyes slightly, seeing the male owner was coming out, wearing his apron and cleaning his hands on the end of it. His gray strands were pressed with sweat on his forehead, and his cheeks were rosy from his hard work inside; it seemed he was fixing the machinery of his oven.

“Boy, you’re back again?” Link nodded gently, but the owner, Montey breathed heavily, shaking his head, “She has not dropped by. I have not seen her.”

“I thought she might’ve shown up, by coincidence,” Link added gently, “I don’t mean to impose.” 

The owner nodded back sympathetically, “Would you like something? Free of charge.”

“No, but thank you for your hospitality,” Link replied. 

Montey looked to him, “Careful, lad. It’s becoming more dangerous by the day being out there, by your lonesome.” Link held onto Epona’s reins, and began to walk away, pulling her with him. Her hooves echoed among the brick floor, and it seemed to be the only sound radiating around the empty passageways. Finally, the sound of rain picked up, and it clouded the whole floor in a jumping mist of white and blue.

Link continued his way downward to the lower floor of some stairs, leading Epona lightly toward the front of the opened pub of Telma’s and underneath the stone structure to make sure she didn’t get wet. He brushed Epona’s mane once, and turned, looking to the wall beside the door. He entered the small shade, and his eyes landed on the wanted poster beside. His eyes jotted down the words written beneath the _WANTED_ lettering, and saw that the price for the “felon” was now five million Rupees.

“Guess Raveza can’t find you either,” Link replied, looking to the eyes of the drawn, woman’s eyes. Her bangs curled deviously along her forehead, and without even any color on it, he knew they burned through the paper and into his eyes. How she smelled of spice and dust, and yet held this sweet aroma of blossoming flowers. How her eyes were this deep golden treasures, and how her expression exaggerated constantly by the tiniest of things.

Gods of Hyrule....jeezes.

Link walked toward the door now, and entered the pub. Once he closed the door, he could feel the instant warm of the fire at the far wall enwrap around him protectively. Several people were actually in here, drinking quietly and conversing in soft chatter across the tables. Link’s eyes fell upon the counter of the bar, and saw Telma was looking to him, her eyes wide of his approach.

“Link, you’re back already?” Link nodded and took a seat in front, separating himself from the drinkers on either side of him. Telma slanted her mouth, but she served one last glass to a customer and made her way to stand in front of Link on the other side of the counter. She crossed her arms, resting them on the hard surface. Her eyes lingered upon Link’s face, catching his attention from staring at his own, crossed arms.

“Link,” Telma sighed heavily, pressing a fist against her hip, “You have to snap out of this.”

Link paused for a moment, and then he suddenly slapped his fist against the counter angrily, his other hand gripping the front of his face, mostly at his bangs. Telma said nothing as Link gritted his teeth, feeling this turmoil running painfully up his throat. It burned his tongue, his cords to even say something calmly right now. All this pent up frustration was getting to him now.

“How can she vanish without a trace?” Link complained, his eyes sharp as he looked to Telma, “Without telling anyone where she was going to go? To at least give us a hint she would be safe?”

“Link,” Telma’s mouth turned to a firm line, but then she opened her mouth again, “You need to stop looking for Elysia. It’s been two weeks of no trace of her. If she does not want to be found, she does not want to be found.”

“We both agreed to stop the Twilight in Hyrule,” Link added, almost curtly. “She knew better than to run when Raveza is after her.”

“Come here,” Telma walked away, and gestured Link to follow her. Link sighed and stood up from his stool, walking behind her. The two began to progress their way to the other end of the room, where the cloth was blocking the meeting room from the rest of the bar. Behind it was the usual, long table, and the map of Hyrule pinned on it with several marks laid across it. Sitting down was Auru and Ashei. Shad must have still be scavenging around the lands for more Sky Writing hieroglyphics.

The two travelers picked up their heads from the map, and blinked to Link’s approach. Telma made him sit down on a vacant chair, but then she turned to look at both Auru and Ashei, “I need to speak with Link, alone.” The two said no more, and stood up hurriedly. Auru offered his chair to Telma, and she thanked him. The two disappeared behind the wide cloth blocking the rest of the bar. Now, Link paid attention to Telma, who again crossed her arms to support her leaning body. She stared directly at Link, and she shook her head once. 

“I don’t mean to burden you, but this-“ she gestured up and down Link, “-has to stop. The Twilight is becoming very unsettling, and the people of Hyrule.” She took a breath, and she gripped Link’s shoulder, “It is _your_ destiny to save Hyrule, and only you can bring peace upon the world.”

“Aren’t you worried?” Link cut in, “What if Elysia is in trouble? Ask her why she’s been gone for so long?”

“It can’t be helped-“

“She knew it was foolish to be on the run, and now she is!” Link hit the table now with a fist, groaning irritably. He pushed his bangs away from his face, “I need to know she is alright. I need to know where she is.” He sighed heavily, and he dropped his gaze to where he had delivered his punch, “....We’ve come this far, and...”

“I understand your concern for Elysia, but I believe she is handling herself the only way she can,” Telma replied. “You have to understand that perhaps she left for _you_.”

“What?” Link lifted his head, gazing to Telma questionably. 

Telma sighed heavily, and she rubbed the side of her temple with her hand, “Link-“

“What do you mean?” Link countered, “What makes you think she would do something like that?” Telma held her breath, but after a few moments, Telma straightened up, rubbing her hands on her thighs. The room was becoming warmer, and it put Link on the edge. It wasn’t until after a few moments Telma gazed to him once more, and opened her mouth.

“Before you both headed to the Gerudo Desert, I talked to her. I advised her to not go,” Telma replied.

“Why…?” Link narrowed his eyes, “If you knew as well as I did how much she wanted to. I would figure you would be the one to tell her yes. Honestly...I thought you were the one who encouraged her to stay with Ineza.”

“I knew that if she found Ineza…” Telma sighed again, “I knew Link that she was going to stay with her, and leave you. I could only speculate how...”

Link exhaled, and he rubbed his forehead with a finger and thumb, “She did...leave me. She stayed, but when I went to the temple, she was there, running.” 

Telma nodded gently, and she cleared her throat, “I knew that her decision would jeopardize your mission of saving Hyrule.” Link stared at Telma for a moment, and then his gaze dropped, looking to the table’s scratched edge instead. 

“….Was it that obvious?” Link held his forehead, his eyes closing as he could feel this tinge of warmth on his cheeks. All those things he would say to her, and how close he would present himself to her. He wasn’t sure all about it now.

Elysia had been gone for so long, and the need to find her was now not how it started. It was just desperation to know she was alive, and well, out of Raveza’s clutches.

“We might not know what her intentions were of leaving, but take it as that; take her leave as a chance for you to focus what is at hand, and for the greater good. Again, sacrifices must be made in order to achieve the ultimate goal of ridding this Twilight. All the members of the Resistance have made sacrifices to get here, and now Link, it is time for you to see that to be true.”

“I know what I need to do,” Link replied softly, “But why do I feel so lost?” Telma reached forward, and gripped onto Link’s gloved hand. She gave it a firm squeeze, making Link pick up his head to look at her.

“That’s what happens...when a person very special to you...” Telma gave a slight smile, and Link gazed his eyes to her. He felt his neck prickle, and he swallowed roughly. “We both know she is fine. She is well and hiding somewhere safe. You might not know what she’s doing, but don’t have doubts she won’t find her way back.”

“I understand,” Link replied, accepting defeat, for once. It was true though; this emotional fight seemed so exhausting, and he wasn’t sure when it was the last time he actually slept. “But please, if you know anything...”

“I will let you know,” Telma replied gently. “I will let Auru in, to tell you what our next move is.” Telma stood up, and she brushed Link’s shoulder once. She made her way past the cloth, and when Link knew he was alone for a brief moment, he gritted his teeth, and rubbed his face fully with his hands. He paused, and let his face drain into his fingers, feeling the emotional tryst slip and drop down the ravines of his palms to the floor.

There was a soft whoosh behind him, and Link sat attentive in his seat. His eyes looked to see it was Auru indeed, who took his offered seat back from Telma. He smiled nervously to Link, but pressed his fist against his lips and exhaled sharply.

“I suppose, you haven’t had any luck trying to find your companion,” Auru replied gently. Link shook his head. Auru hummed in thought, but directed his attention to Link again, “I have good hope she is well, as we will be. The cannon is indeed, ready at your disposal. I got a letter just yesterday stating that Fyer has already fixed it up.”

“Understood,” Link nodded quickly. “Then I shall head over, and be there by tonight.”

Auru extended a hand out, and Link clasped his hand into the older gent’s, giving a firm squeeze as the thunder roared into the pub, “We’re counting on you.”

FFW:

RAVEZA’S POV:

“Any news?”

“No.”

“Nothing?”

“No.”

Blast. Where could have that Fox gone?!

“You’re dismissed,” Raveza sourly spat out, her hands gripped the edge of the wooden table. Her inherited hut emptied, and Raveza hissed irately. She snatched the map of Hyrule from the tabletop, and began to tear it in multiple places, her hair wild and frizzed. Her fingers dug into her scalp, and seized her locks. Where was this girl? Where was she?!

Ever since the Sacred Grove, there was absolutely no hint of Elysia _anywhere_. Her Twilight aroma had ceased, vanished from detection from Raveza’s spells and incantations. Even the Hylian had no idea where she was, and despite Raveza’s constant stalking of him, there was no luck of him reuniting with her. 

He looked at the scattered villages, the towns and lakes, but Elysia was truly gone from this world. Like a lit candle, she was blown from brimming, from intoxicating the world with her slender and wavering figure of smoke. As if she dissolved from the blowing winds outside, where Raveza could feel the rolling sand enter her hut. 

Raveza tossed the rest of the torn map off the table, letting the pieces fall onto the dirt ground. Her sharp eyes caught across the feathers and trinkets hanging above the ceiling, and the many jars Ineza had collected over the years, from the many years she was alive. Everything seemed so ancient, that Raveza herself did not know how old this woman exactly was.

Ineza.....

Raveza grated her sharp teeth, and she tossed several bottles on some shelves out of their place. The glass shattered and spread across the ground, the contents crushed and disbanding on the ground. Raveza looked at the damage, and she pointed to it, her eyes brimming with such raw emotion.

“You chose her, instead of me! Me, who gave you everything you wanted...and attended your every need,” Raveza muttered out, her neck straining from tilt of her head, “And the moment...that wretched Fox shows up, you ignored me, like I never existed in the first place.” Raveza gripped her loose hair that swayed along her mid-back. She sniffed loudly, and pushed her hands to her eyes, “...I miss you, Ineza. So much that...it pains me. It _hurts_ me....”

The air tensed, and Raveza wiped her eyes furiously with an arm, standing formidably in the center of the hut, “I shall avenge you.....no matter what I have to do. Elysia...was the end of you. Now...I shall end _her_ , permanently.”


	47. The Final Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey....
> 
> I really should stop taking these out so late......meaning its 2:30 AM right now for me.....why do I do this to myself? Why.
> 
> BECAUSE I FINISHED THE CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, THAT'S WHYYYYYYY. BECAUSE, YEAAAAAAAAAAAH. 
> 
> A little short, but I thought to end it here. Thanks so much guys! I really appreciate all the reads, hits and kudos!
> 
> So I thought about it! Whoever screenshots number 1111 for this story will get a free, quick sketch from me! Try to be fair, and don't go checking in every day. Whoever gets it gets it you know?? I mean, you wouldn't like it if someone didn't give you a chance, you know?
> 
> Anyways, gonna go knock out now. Yeah. My bed is calling me. I'm getting there, bebeh.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Keys UwU~ *snoooooze*

LINK’S POV:

The wind was violent and roaring, taking the seeds and water of the small islands floating among the vast area of sky. The cracked architecture of the towering mosques was plenty, and each one connected to a single path of walkway that led to the main tower, at the center of the gray clouds. The fortress seemed to have been invaded, and from what information Link had collected from the odd creatures known as Ooccoos, it was the doing of Zant’s minions that the City in the Sky was left greatly damaged and ruined.

The propellers seemed to be in great condition, despite the damages around them; they kept the structures up pretty well, though Link had to venture though some sections of the dungeons to turn some on to help him cross to several places. It was by far a very time-consuming dungeon, far worse than he had anticipated, to say the least. The tiled floors were too light to hold Link up, and occasionally he had to dash across many floors to prevent them to fully drop and give way below. Often Link had to creep through courtyards on the outside walls of the architectures, though he wasn’t sure how a set of propellers could hold so much weight of dirt and tall trees.

Link gritted his teeth and his hands slammed against the ground, his arms bulging within his armor and sleeves to pull himself up. With a loud grunt, Link heaved himself safely on top, his back on the ground as he breathed heavily. He never thought his weight could prove to be his downfall, literally. This was the fifth time he had almost collapsed with the tiles underneath himself. His Clawshot helped him every now and then, but only if there was something for it to grab ahold of, like nearby vines or grates. At least it was worth getting the second Clawshot from that nasty foe not too long ago, making it a little easier to maneuver around.

“Get up, we’re almost there!” Midna shot up from his shadow, and shook his shoulders, her face staring at him determinedly. 

Link shook his head and sat up, his firm hand rubbing the back of his head, “I need to rest. I’m at the verge of collapsing.”

“Alright, fair enough,” Midna nodded as Link exhaled, resting his back a bit further away from the long drop behind him. 

He rested in a corner of stone and tile, his eyes locking up to the arch of stone of the ceiling, and spotted parts of the building to see the windy sky outside. He shivered a bit from the immediate cold, and he pulled down his hat a bit on his forehead, despite the sweat forming on it and at his temples. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily, bending a leg up so his arms could rest on it. 

Though, Link could not sleep, nor could he stop the constant thoughts running through his mind. He felt as if the world was spinning, and it was dragging him by his feet. Everything was blurring too quickly, and was leaving him in this incoherent sense of being; as if he weighed nothing, but the world was crushing upon his shoulders, and making him feel the numbing pain of everyone on it. The people of Hyrule were counting on him, and he was so close. So close he was to ridding of this Twilight.

Would things be easier if Elysia was here...?

Link closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting to merely fall asleep now. The constant thoughts were protruding in his mind again, and how it all bothered him that he constantly and repetitively kept thinking of her. He exhaled and reached into a pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He began to open it, but despite the wrinkles of the face, Link smiled at that wanted poster, shaking his head slightly. 

He must be joking. 

He scoffed loudly, pushing his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling again. His fingers clamped onto the sides of the worn paper, unsure why he even tore it away from Telma’s bar. Was it as a memento? A trinket of some sort to remember her? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t so sure about how he should feel about Elysia’s disappearance...but the way he was shot out of that cannon in Lake Hylia was a good comparison: rushed, unpleasant, and terrifying.

He had come to terms to think Elysia _was_ alright, but now the main question was, what was she doing? Two weeks and counting now, and _no one_ knew of her whereabouts. No sign of a redhead mindlessly exploring around or getting herself into trouble, which was very unlike her. Was she hiding somewhere exclusively and dared not to make an appearance with others? Again, Link wasn’t sure. 

Well, she must be, seeing that she knew of the risks of Raveza had found her. He could only wonder how even Raveza was taking about her disappearance. Not good he was sure.

“You shouldn’t ponder on it.” Midna rose from the shadow beneath Link, and she crossed her arms and legs, floating beside Link. Her eyes caught sight of the poster, though she merely hummed as she took it from Link’s hand. Link made no moves to take it away from her, and he let his hands drop on his lap, his head shaking again.

“I know I shouldn’t,” Link replied. “You can toss it away.”

“Hmm? Why the sudden change of mind, if you’ve kept it during the whole time?” Midna asked.

“I guess it’s time to realize I won’t be seeing her anytime soon,” Link shrugged, closing his eyes.

“Link, can I ask you a question?” Midna questioned gently. Link opened his eyes, blinking to Midna. “Do you _like_ Elysia?”

“Hmm, of course I do,” Link replied. However, his eyes blinked once more, and he felt the prickling sensation run across his cheeks, making them flush. He cleared his throat into his fist, seeing Midna raise a brow and cross her arms.

The poster was still in her hand, and she flapped the front of it to Link’s face, “You _know_ what I mean.”

Link inhaled cuttingly, a nervous smile on his lips as he shook his head, “I-....you see-“

“MHMM, _I see,_ ” Midna rested herself on top of Link’s head now, whipping her small frame around now that her front was pressed on the back of his head, and her arms held out the poster in front of Link’s face. She rested her elbows on the upper bridges of Link’s pointed ears that connected to his head; her arms making the tips to appear to bending over in sadness. She wiggled Elysia’s wrinkled face before Link, though he snatched it quickly and folded it up closed, his eyes darting to the side. His cheeks were brimming with blood now, and he shoved the fabric into his tunic.

“You have it all wrong,” Link firmly replied, rubbing his face roughly with a hand. Suddenly, Link’s eyes shot open, and he watched a pair of slender arms stretch out before him before wrapping around his neck. A river of red curls lingered over his forehead and shoulders, and he looked swiftly behind to see Midna had transformed herself to look like the Gerudo woman exactly. She smirked, her golden eyes blinking to Link’s startled expression.

“Are you sure?” Midna whispered in her voice as her red hair rained upon her back. Her nails brushed along Link’s jaw, and Link gulped jaggedly in his throat, making his eyes dart away.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Link replied, shutting his eyes as he felt his skin dance and shiver from the closeness of the impersonated Elysia. 

“Hmm, then it’s best to sleep,” Midna replied as she brushed his hair back. Link slumped easily in her arms, and he rested against her, his eyes flickering closed. Midna hummed, but said nothing more until she was sure Link was fast asleep against her shoulder, her digits still pushing through his soft locks. “And prepare for what’s to come, Hylian.”

But it wasn’t long before Link had abruptly woken up by the sound of a roar.

He hurried to his feet, gripping his sword in hand. The shock waves of the ground alarmed the Hylian, making the whole structure of the mosque to quake and shudder. Suddenly, the roof of the building he was in collapsed, and Link hurriedly began to dash across the tiled floor. The boulders crashed down around him, Link gritting his teeth as he held out his shield above his head. The rocks pounded and clattered against his guard, though he managed to make a quick slide. He sought shelter underneath a large, curving stone form, his breathing ragged from the hasty awakening.

A large slam rattled the pebbles on the ground, and Link glared at the large creature that had interrupted his slumber. It was the large dragon-like creature he had encountered when he arrived in the city. It roared to present itself, rattling the air in unpleasant notes. It clamped its spiked-tipped wings against the floor, and launched its slender neck forward. With chops sharp as daggers, its armored jaw let out a heavy settling of fire among the floor, making Link cringe from the extreme, heat nearby. The long, armored tail of the beast slid across the ground, and it smacked to form a crater as the dragon began to take off. Scaled wings as red as blood, it began to lift itself up into the air again after it let out another ring of fire out. As fast as the dragon had arrived, it was gone but now left Link to flee the burning structure. 

“The Clawshot!” Midna advised as Link reached into his tunic and gripped the grappling hook. He came upon a long gap, but he flung himself and shot the Clawshot above him, catching the grate of a nearby pillar. With a sigh of relief, Link reached into his tunic again and pulled out a second Clawshot that he had obtained. With precision, Link began to pull himself up the opened-floor room, and set himself to rest against the wall of a platform. 

“That was close,” Link rubbed his forehead off, standing as he began to inspect the room he was in now. This place was like a maze of sliding pillars and open gaps; not too thrilling really.

“That dragon, Argorok, is very persistent,” Midna hummed as she circled around Link’s front, her eyes looking among the many platforms above their heads.

“That is the dragon we saw from earlier, right?” Link reassured himself when Midna nodded.

“Now that we had a closer look, it seemed to have come into contact with the Mirror Shard,” Midna sighed disdainfully. “No doubt it now carries it.”

“Then we have to retrieve it at all costs,” Link nodded formidably. His bright eyes looked up, reflecting upon the series of scaffoldings he had to climb. He held his Clawshots back in tight hands, and with quick swings, Link began to pull himself up by vines and vents, anything he could catch with his claws. 

It took roughly about fifteen minutes to get to the top of the circular structure, and Link was now facing an opened doorway. Again, Link faced vicious gales, but with a firm stance, Link hurried through the help of his Clawshots once more, dodging the flying predators outside before entering the next building. From then on, Link tried his best to keep focus, to prevent himself from getting dizzy from the constant zipping across. Across ledges his hands aided him, and long jumps across gaps were no match for his toned legs. The flying raiders again stood no chance as Link ventured through the outside of the buildings until finally he reached the entrance of a large, tall cylinder building. Link hurried inside, and was met with large fans rotating inside. With Clawshots in hand, Link maneuvered his way around the leisure contraptions, Midna floating right beside him as he arrived closer to the top entrance above. He knew the dragon that had attacked the city was waiting for him.

With one final click and haul, Link’s feet found solid form as he faced the large door in front leading outside. With a large sigh, Link hurried outside to the gray atmosphere of the opened area. On the balcony, Link’s eyes caught the floating platforms of the city, though above he could see a large courtyard stretched for about a mile around. 

“Latch onto there,” Midna pointed to nearby pillar at the side. Link nodded, pointing one Clawshot to the grate at the top of the pillar. In a swift haul, Link was now planting his feet against the side of the support, his body hunched forward to examine his surroundings. With the second weapon in hand, he shot it to the set of vines hanging from the side of the platform above. Finding them firm with a tug, Link let go of the pillar and shot himself forward, his hands now gripping into the vines once he pulled himself successfully. With Clawshots put away, Link began to hoist himself upwards, grunting a bit from the soreness of his arms. The wind was now humid, and the sky took a dark color. There were giant pillars, four to be exact, at the corners of the large, grassy arena.

“Where is it?” Link questioned himself. 

“There!” Midna shouted, pointing. At the moment, a thunderous roar ensued in the air. 

Link gritted his teeth as he gripped his sword’s handle, thrusting the mighty weapon in view. The armored dragon slammed its talon-feet against the ground, and it faced Link directly. Link inspected the glossy, dark armor of the creature. After a moment, Link watched the dragon bolt into the air, the gust emitted fiercely from its wings. Link stabbed his sword into the ground, his eyes squinting to look past his flying bangs to see the dragon was giving no leeway of keeping Link on the ground.

“It’s tail!” Midna assisted. Link narrowed his eyes, seeing that the end of Argorok’s tail dangled by the heftiness of a hook of armor. Link’s eyes shot open, his eye immediately catching the Clawshots sagging from his waist. With shield on his back now, Link gripped one Clawshot, the other palm still gripping his sword to keep him on the ground of the high arena. 

Link pointed with his arm, and let the Clawshot fly forward, gripping the bottom of the dragon. With a quick shoot, Link found himself flying from the ground, taking his sword in hand. Argorok roared in discomfort of having Link attached, and it suddenly began to rise up to the sky. Link tugged the Clawshot toward his chest, and with a whir of Twilight, Midna had called the Iron Boots by her command, attaching them to Link’s feet. In an abrupt haul, the dragon began to lose air, and it battled its wings against the resistance to try to stay afloat, but Link was not having any of it.

With a determined yell, Link met the ground, and with a lift of his foot, he slammed it on the chain of the Clawshot, bringing the dragon to a slam to the ground. Hurriedly, the boots were dismissed and Link shot forward, swinging his blade around robustly. The dragon recoiled, snapping its jaws in front, but only to miss Link as he dodged to the side. Again with a swing, Link’s blade met the armor of the beast and began to dismantle it from the foe. 

Argorok fought mercilessly back and was able to unhook the Clawshot from its end. Link kept himself steady, facing the towering creature as it snarled at the hero. The air began to thicken, and it wasn’t a surprise that Link was met with a thunder storm around. The rain pelted down angrily, making Link’s bangs stick to his forehead. His bright eyes glowered at the Twilight creature, seeing it charging, talons first. Link rolled to the side, though what he didn’t anticipate was the swoop of its wing, knocking Link back. With a grunt, Link rolled to a stop, but he hurried to his feet. Again, the dragon dashed, but Link held his ground and slashed his sword in a bright, illuminating circle. The power of the gods halted Argorok, creating a great gash across its scaled underbelly. The armor around its back and shoulder cracked off from the quick impact, and the creature bellowed once more. 

Heated and irritated, Argorok furiously slammed its body forward, the thunder groaning above. Lightning struck to brighten the clouds in bright blues, making Link squint at the hurtful flashes. He yelled, finding the large tail of the dragon swinging across, catching him off-guard. Link flew backwards and hit the ground, his front facing the sky. Before he could roll out of the way, Link was met with the large jaws of the dragon barking at him. 

Link cut his sword across, his legs squirming to prevent the sharp claws of his enemy from protruding into them. In a burst of hyped anger, Argorok pulsed its chest and body out, the rest of the armor it carried exploding off. Link covered his face and head with his arm, but now faced the infuriated creature standing directly above him. In a desperate attempt, Link swung his sword, but with a sudden snap, the end of it was caught in the gaps of the dragon’s jaws. It flicked out of his grasp, and now Link was met with the large jaws opening widely toward him. Link gritted his teeth and stared fully onto the attack.

“Link!” Midna cried out, shooting out of his shadow. Though, she gasped, and Link’s eyes shot open, staring up at Argorok screeching in agony. 

An arrow had protruded through its forehead, and it backed away. The fired arrow glowed this bright purple, and it seemed to be dazing Argorok, almost confusing it from knowing what it was doing. Link shot his head back around, and there, he saw the dark slender figure. The lightning faded, and when it did, a fierce wave of red hair flowed to the side. Her gold eyes darted to Link and Midna, and she aimed another arrow onto her extravagant bow. She again shot another arrow to the monstrous dragon that was flailing, catching it at the base of its long throat. Link’s eyes were glued onto her though, and his mouth opened to say something-

“Get up, Hylian!” Elysia commanded, hurrying forward. Again she fired another arrow, but Argorok retaliated and swung its wings forward, taking itself high into the sky to dodge Elysia’s arrow.   
Link hurriedly stood up, hurrying to retrieve his sword, but like Midna, he stared at Elysia who was looking among the sky desperately, her eyes flickering back and forth. Elysia’s eyes turned around, and she stared at him, her teeth gritting against each other. Her bangs stuck down to her face, her ponytail no longer puffy as it was before. Her tunic seemed to have not changed, though she now carried more slings around her chest and waist, many pouches hanging from them. 

“Don’t just stare!” Elysia replied with a huff, “It’s going to come back!”

“Elysia, where have you been?!” Link couldn’t help but demand, his hands reaching to shake her shoulders roughly. She blinked rapidly, but shook her head. 

“I don’t think this is the right time-“

“I need to know!”

Her eyes shot up, and she pointed, “It’s coming!” Link let go of her, though he was afraid that the moment he did, she would vanish again. Determined to not let Elysia get away, or let Argorok win, Link faced the beast with newfound, brimming energy. His heart spit out blood in great strides, and he yelled as he swung his sword across, catching Argorok across its legs. The dragon roared, but it swerved in the same place, and it opened its jaws.

“Get back!” Link snatched Elysia’s arm and threw her behind him. With a fine grip, Link spun his shield in hand. It blocked the oncoming, scorching flames, the grass around the duo instantly burning into black smog. Link grinded his teeth, feeling that not even the rain was helping deal with the massive heat.

“Get a clear shot!” Link commanded. Elysia wasted no time, and she dashed in the opposite direction. The flames encircled around her, but with a kick around, Elysia pushed the blazes back briefly. With her spin halfway, Elysia loaded three arrows and shot them, all glowing blue. They easily cut through the firewall, the sound of crystals cutting into Argorok. The beast cried out furiously, but Elysia wasted no time as she readied another arrow, making it glow red this time.

“On the back, stab it!” Elysia shouted as the dragon exhaled roughly, trying to regain strength to take flight. Link hurried out of the dragon’s front path and rounded it. His bright eyes caught sight of a shiny gem on the back of the creature, watching it catch the color of the lightning behind Link. The dragon suddenly stood on its feet, and it faced Elysia threateningly. Its wings extended, and it began to flap them, making her loose balance. She suddenly began to slide across the arena floor, and soon her body was beginning to lift from the ground itself.

“Heeyah!” Link shot his arm back and let his sword go. It glowed brightly in the dark air, almost a beacon of pure sunlight as it met the middle of Argorok’s gem. 

The dragon snarled in agony, and it threw its head upwards, wild and uncontrollable flames swimming and flaking through the air. With a final sharp huff, Argorok froze in mid-stance, and began to fall forward. Once it hit the floor, it turned to dark ash, the dark pixels rising from the ground. In a burst of energy, they began to rise, and all shoot to a certain point in the air. The rain settled to a calm dance, and the thunder no longer exploded in their ears. The surrounding flames died with the sound of shattering glass catching Link’s attention. His eyes gazed up to the final piece of the Twilight Mirror, floating down in front of him. 

“The _final_ piece!” Midna suddenly cheered as she swam up from the ground, darting around the dark plate of engraved stone. She looked between Link and Elysia, nodded triumphantly as if she knew it would all work out in the end, and seemed unfazed of Elysia’s arrival, “One more piece! This goes to show you, Zant is not the real ruler of the Twilight; he was _only_ able to shatter the Mirror of Twilight, not completely _destroy_ it. Good job.... _team._ ” 

Midna hummed in approval, extended her hair out and gripping the armor in her possession. With a zip, Midna was gone, now leaving Link along with Elysia. Elysia shifted in front, seeming uncomfortable while his eyes fell upon her.

Her face looked back to his, but the two said nothing as they shared their stare. Link opened his mouth to say something, but all the remarks and retorts he wanted to say to her...were all gone. His eyes softened, and he rounded the last Mirror piece, his body now standing directly in front of Elysia’s. She gave him a perplexed look, one eyebrow slightly scrunching down. She opened her mouth, but she too, seemed to be lost for words. Her strained jaw and eyes relaxed, and her shoulders slumped at her sides. She was about to gesture something with her hand, but Link took the moment to swiftly ensnare himself around her, his arms pulling in her small sides. Elysia stumbled a bit, her chest huffing out.

“Link, what the hell ar-“

“I didn’t know where you were,” Link replied out, his face burying into her wet hair. Elysia blinked rapidly, her arms still stiff at her sides, unsure of what to do. “I didn’t know where you had gone.”

“...Link,” Elysia began, still refraining from doing anything. “Now will you let go-“

“Why?” Link shot head his back, and his hands gripped her upper arms. He shook her once, making her stare at him with widened orbs. Her mouth opened to object, but Link swiftly shook his head, his fingers clamping onto her, “Why did you leave me in the Sacred Grove!?” 

This time, Elysia said nothing. She closed her mouth as Link stared at her desperately, his eyes scanning her face intently. She dropped her stern expression, and her eyes met the ground at the side of their feet. The rain softened her face, droplets running down the edges of her jaws and down her neck to the inside of her tunic. Her arms were stuck with her damp gloves, and the quiver of her arrows darkened in color. It seemed nothing had changed, but something did change. The moment she looked up to gaze at him, Link relaxed his pose. Her hands slid down her arms, and he held her wrists. She looked down to where they connected, and she scoffed gently, shaking her head briefly.

“Who else is going to save your ass..?” Elysia joked. 

Link blinked, but he scoffed as well in reply, his eyes looking admirably to Elysia, “Definitely you.” He locked his fingers with her, and he gave her hand a hard squeeze. She responded the same way, and she hunched her head forward, her eyes hiding behind her plastered bangs. Link sighed gently, and he reached forward, pushing her wet locks away and revealing her entire face to him. She closed her eyes before she looked to him again, seeing him stare at her in a somber-like manner.

“Elysia....why did you leave?” he began, “Please.....tell me everything.”

“....I d-don’t know if I can,” Elysia started, swallowing roughly. Link held her hands tightly in his, bringing them up to rest them on his chest. Elysia’s cheeks brightened, and he shook his head slightly at her answer.

“I need you to. Please....for me,” Link exhaled sharply, and his eyes dropped. His shoulders shook slightly, and again he shook his head, his damp hat rubbing against his strong back, “I was so worried...Please tell me, Elysia. Give me at least that.”

After a few quiet moments, Link’s eyes shot open, feeling Elysia’s hand shift in his grip. They reached up to prop up his face, to make him look at her properly. She brushed her thumb against the front of his pointed chin, and he blinked slowly from her touch. He saw her contemplate her thoughts, but after a couple of seconds, Elysia sighed heavily.

“Alright. I’ll tell you everything.”


	48. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyz! :DD How is it going??
> 
> Thanksgiving Break is here, and here is my turkey for you! Be sure to munch it alllll in. All those feelz. MMMMMMMMMMMM. YUMMAY.
> 
> Thanks so much for the support guys, I can't thank you enough! The end is near (4-5 chapters at most), so things are going to set in high gear!! Again, whoever sceencaps the number 1111 for this story will receive a free sketch from me, whatever you like (unless its offensive, then NOPE)! If no one sends me the number 1111 in the next two days, I will take the closest number after that! Be sure to email me or send me a note of it on my dA. Comment here if you need to give me your email or something, or if you need mine, yeah~ WHOOO!! 1AM! Who needs sleep?! :DD
> 
> Have a great break Thanksgiving guys, and I'll catch you later. CHEERS!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Leslie~

The fire was soft and vivacious; spawning this heavenly glow among the dark cave we took shelter in. The rain outside had not let up, and with Midna able to transport us out from the City in the Sky and to the safe ground miles below, Link was quick to find a cave where we could rest and talk until the rain subsided. He was insistent on getting a place away from any town, but I didn’t argue. I was in no rush to mingle with anyone yet.

I swallowed roughly, spreading my undone curls over my shoulder. I spread them evenly apart as much as I could in front of me, so the fire could dry them. My skin was dried, though I had set my effects aside so my clothes could dry as much as possible. Though the fire was fairly warming, my face was burning from the fact that Link was staring at me quite intently for the past silent minutes. I looked over to him, seeing his bright eyes encasing this flaming yellow, observing me as if I was going to disappear any second. 

I heaved a sigh and looked at the fire, "I'm sure you-"

"Where did you go?" Link asked straightaway. I knew he already asked me this question, and I had been trying my best to dodge it, or give some simple answer. Link was just not having any of my crap anymore. Not after the stunt I pulled weeks ago. 

"I went to the outskirts of the lands," I replied gently, accepting that I might as well be honest with him. "I didn't want to risk staying nearby. I knew Raveza was looking for me."

Link finally removed his weapons and placed them aside. He seemed to be in thought as he looked into the burning flames in front of us. The only sound I could hear now was the crackling and breaking of wood, and the downpour outside. I looked to the fire as well, breathing evenly out to settle my racing heart. I wasn't sure what Link could possibly be thinking at this point. As I looked at him, he seemed a bit different, but it wasn’t a drastic change.

Someone changed within this Hylian, and I couldn’t put my finger on it. His face had become more angular in a way; was he at least eating well during my absence? No, was it his hair, tussled and untamed far more than it usually was? It could be...Was it his demeanor? No...but yes, all the same. He still held this caring atmosphere to him, and yet there was this....firmer hold to him. Unhesitant like his stance, gazing like this tamed beast, and solid like his blade. 

Then, a moment later, "Why did you run, Elysia?" 

I dreaded the mere question, and I looked away, shielding my face away from Link. I felt my organs twist and wrench themselves of any excuses they had conjured up for me. Over and over again, I replayed this scene in my head, of how I would respond and what answers I would give him, but now that I was in front of him...it all seemed so stupid to even try to play out. I felt my eyes were beginning to water, either from the despondency of it all, or the mere fact of my frustration to failing to answer his questions. 

To think those weeks being away from him and traveling on my own could give me some solace strength, I was no match for this Hylian’s superior intimidating manner. This warrior was a true and honest man I could never lie to, nor would I ever want to lie to. Truth be told, I was fairly intimidated by Link right now unlike other times. Maybe it was the fact I hadn’t seen him for so long. I wasn’t really sure.

"No more excuses," Link's voice gripped my concentration. "Tell me why. Elysia-" I felt my body turned, his hands gripping both of my shoulders now, "-look at me. Answer me. Elysia, damn it, answer me!"

"Why do you care?!" I instinctively blurted out, slapping his arm. Link kept his clutch, and he shook his head, his teeth gritting each other.

"Don't be defensive with me. Just tell me," Link commanded genuinely. 

My eyes shut closed, and my hand clutched my bangs in front, "Link, I-"

"Elysia, tell me!"

"You wouldn't under-"

"Understand what? How can I understand you running off and leaving me in the Sacred Grove, without a warning, or at least...a goodbye?” Link continued. He stood up as I did the same, though he seemed frustrated with himself and paced the opposite direction. His hand gripped the top of his damp hat. He tugged it off, and he tossed it angrily near the rock wall, where our weapons were resting. I winced from the sudden action, and I gripped my arm in a withdrawing manner. 

I suppose...I did push Link over this time. I had never seen him so agitated before, not like right now. What was going on in his head that I didn’t know about? Far more than I was prepared for, definitely.

“I did what I had to do to make things right,” I started, though Link whirled around and headed to me, his hand gripping my upper arm now, keeping me in place as I tried to withdraw back.

“Make things _right_? No Elysia, you made things worse, with your departure,” he gritted his teeth, his eyes trying not to glare at me. “How the hell was I supposed to feel? Relieved? Glad that you _left_?!”

“Link, you don’t understand!” I argued back, glaring at him now, unable to resist my flaring temper.

“How can I when you don't let me?!"

"I was afraid, ALRIGHT?!" I bellowed, my body trembling under his grip. Link paused, though again I avoided his gaze and looked down to the ground between us. My hand had reactively held his wrist, my arms shaking within their own conjunction of ligaments, bones and muscles. As if my whole body was falling apart, I hunched my head down, and began to...cry. 

"Elysia..." Link's hold on me lightened.

“I’m not brave like you are....don’t you get it?” I angrily replied. “I don’t handle things the same way you do. It pisses me every time that you forget it.”

“...Hey,” Link brushed a set of a bang away from my face. I instantly backed up, my back facing Link. I could hear him follow as I looked at the rock wall, my eyes looking to the large shadow I casted among the hard surface. 

"It's my entire fault she's gone. It's my fault Ineza _is_ dead. I miss her so much, that I don't think anyone will _ever_ understand me." I sniffed heavily, pressing my hand to my eyes, and tears trickling down the opening, "W-When we were in the Sacred Grove...I realized that I was too fragile to travel with you. You had more...sensitive matters to attend to. I made the sacrifice to be by myself, so you could deal with what you needed to do."

"...Did you think I wouldn't care?" Link commented roughly a second later. I felt Link shift behind me, his front presentable to my back by mere inches, "That it wouldn't matter to me if you left?"

"It shouldn't have," I sternly commented. 

"And why not?" Link held my shoulder, turning me to face him directly, "When we've traveled for so long, and you would think I would cast it aside?"

"Link, that's not the point-"

"Then what is it? For Hyrule's sake, tell me wha-"

"I had to fix myself!" I replied boldly, gazing to Link. Link froze, his narrowed eyes scanning my face. His grip again loosened, and he dropped his toned arms at his sides. He closed his mouth, his chest heaving gently to the rhythm of his calming heart. 

There was a long moment of silence as we looked at each other, and after some thought, I dipped my head briefly, crossing my arms, "I had to fix myself, Link. That's why I left." Link breathed heavily, and he placed his hands on his hips, his eyes regarding the fire again. I crossed my arms securely on my chest, trying to comfort my pounding heart.

Then, Link looked to me again, catching my attention at once, “... _Everyone_ has lost someone important to them, Elysia. I know for a fact that Ineza meant something very special to you but...” He reached with both hands, and they held my shoulders, his thumbs caressing my bare skin, “Her death should not justify why you should act this way with yourself.”

“Of course it does,” I sniffed, rubbing off the corner of my eye roughly. 

“No, it doesn’t,” Link shook his head, “Because that’s not what she would want.” I inhaled quite painfully, unintentionally, as I felt something sting the inside of my eyes and the back of my throat. I shut my eyes, looking away from Link’s presence. Suddenly, I slapped a hand to my mouth, and I stifled a cry. 

Oh dear gods....Why did I suddenly feel guilty about this all?

“H-How would y-you know...?” I tried to defend. 

Link took a step forward, and he brushed my jaw gently, his fingers delicately caressing beneath my chin, “Whenever she looked at you, Elysia, there was something in her eyes I had never seen anyone do. When she looked at you-“ Link smiled warmly, and his brushed my cheek over with his thumb again, “-she was looking at the heavens.” 

My eyes grew in size, and they lifted from the ground to look up at Link. Link held his gaze, and his held my face in his hands. He leaned in, and rested his forehead mere inches away from mine. I felt my tears pour over, and slide over my cheeks, dropping down to drip away from my jaw. I sobbed quietly as Link wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to him. Instinctively I snatched my arms around him, and dug my fingers and nails into his semi-dry clothes. Link embraced me tighter, and he submerged his face into my hair. I felt his chest tremble, and it took me a moment to compose my sob to suddenly hear his voice crackling when he spoke.

“I was so happy to see...those wanted posters, everywhere I went,” Link sniffed quietly, his hands brushing my back and hair, “to know she hadn’t caught you yet.” He _did_ think of me. Crap....that was not my intention at all...but really, what else should I think, when it came down to Link. 

Yes, because a stupid part of me would think Link would merely carry on in his merry way and deal with the matter he had to attend to. And...by the mere fact of him stating he was glad he saw my wanted posters, he must’ve been traveling around to find me as well. God, I never felt so embarrassed, and ignorant to Link’s feelings. Of course he would worry, of course.

“...I’m sorry I upset you, Link,” I replied, brushing Link’s midback briefly. “I thought it was best that no one knew where I was. If Raveza suspected that you knew where I was, she could’ve...I didn’t want to think...” We both parted from each other, Link brushing my bangs away from my face. He blinked gently, captivating me with his gaze.

“...W-What?” He was so close; I could see the flicker of flames curving in his pupils.

“That’s the first time you have ever genuinely apologized to me,” Link replied. 

My cheeks flushed, and Link beamed brightly, his forehead practically grazing mine, “Is it now..?”

“I’m savoring it,” Link chuckled softly.

“...You’re an idiot,” I scoffed, unable to hide my bright flush of red. Link smiled widely, and again he hugged me, cradling me almost.

“I missed you, Elysia,” Link sighed a moment later.

“...I missed you too, Link,” I exhaled, feeling my cheeks burning. Jeez...what was this feeling? It was certainly something...I had never felt before, not with anyone but Ineza. 

We both parted, and Link held my hand, leading me a bit closer to the fire. He motioned for us to sit, and I did. He rested his shoulder against mine as I rested my head on his. Next, without a fight or retort, I let Link wrap an arm around my waist, letting his arm rest in my lap. His hand grazed along my thigh, his fingertips caressing what they could. I breathed evenly, closing my eyes as I felt the tender warmth surround me, and not wanting to let go of it. I certainly felt secure, now that I thought about it, being so close to him. I was careless, and warm, so warm. 

“Tell me then,” Link replied, almost whispering, “how you were able to avoid Raveza this whole time.”

“The book Ineza gave me, that’s all I’ve been practicing since I left the Grove. I didn’t know Ineza was so advanced until I started it out for myself. There were things I never even knew that existed. Not to mention...they weren’t exactly easy to practice.”

“Her spells?” Link asked. 

I nodded, “One of them, I used to conceal myself for a duration of the time after I encountered Raveza. I was able to mask my Twilight enough to go undetected, though I had some close calls.” 

Link hummed in approval, “That’s how you avoided all of us, then, and Midna.”

“Yes,” I replied. “I couldn’t risk handing you a note or anything. I didn’t want to blow it, considering that’s my luck.” I scoffed lightly, shaking my head, “How long was I gone?”

“Around two weeks.”

“It felt like months,” I confessed, “I can’t imagine how it must feel being alone the whole time in such a large place like Hyrule.”

“You don’t have to worry then,” Link rested his cheek on top of my head, “You’re never alone. Not when you’re with me...”

I blushed, shaking my head again, “I suppose not.”

“What else were you up to?” Link brushed my curls along my side. 

“Eating, sleeping, and practicing my archery.” Link hummed in thought, and then I looked to him, “And you? Any news?”

“Well, aside from everyone wondering where you ran off to, everyone is well,” Link replied. “As you could see from our travel to the City in the Sky- wait-“ Link looked to me, raising a brow, “How did you even know I was there?”

“Oh....um, I ran into Shad, actually,” I held my chin in thought, looking to the fire for remembrance. “Literally, really.”

_”E-Elysia! It’s really you!”_

_I groaned, rubbing my head as I hurried to my feet, “What the hell, Shad. Is your face constantly in that book of yours?”_

_“Oh, m-my apologies,” Shad cleared his throat, dusting off my shoulder as I fixed my bangs on my face._

_“It’s fine,” I sniffed, wiping the dirt from my cheek, “What are you doing here, so far out? Are you by yourself?” Why would he be though...and no weapons on him? I’m surprised he wasn’t mugged thus far._

_“Yes, quite,” Shad nodded. He came beside me as I blinked, but saw him turning a few pages in his ancient book. His fingers skimmed down the writing, though I literally had no idea what he had written, “I’ve been scavenging around certain places to fill the rest of the hidden language of Sky Writing.”_

_“Sky Writing?” I blinked._

_“Yes,” Shad nodded fervently. “It is the language of the Oocca, those who resides in the City of the Sky. Just recently, we discovered a cannon in the underground depths of the Kakariko Village, underneath Renado’s hut as a matter of fact.” My eyes widened, remembering what the mystic monk in the Arbiter’s Grounds stated. The last piece of the Mirror-_

_Shad gave a questioning look, “Is something wrong?”_

_“A cannon? Don’t tell me Link went to take a ride in it,” I replied._

_“Um, I’m not quite sure,” Shad hummed in thought, “though I know he would’ve. There was a good chance he would’ve gone- Hey, where are you going?”_

_“Going to find that cannon!”_

“I ended up overhearing it in Telma’s Bar, though I didn’t exactly...stop to say hi,” I shrugged sheepishly, “I didn’t know how long you had been gone, but I heard the cannon was taken to Fyer for fixing who then showed me where the cannon was.”

“Clever,” Link crooked a smirk, “and no one noticed you?”

“Of course not,” I crossed my arms, raising a brow, “You think I would get caught so easily?”

“Hmm, no,” Link smirked wider, looking to me. I grinned shyly, looking away to look at the fire once more. 

“Well, now we have the final piece,” I answered.

“We need to stop by Kakariko,” Link added.

“What, why?” I questioned immediately. 

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Link merely left it at that, making me question his suggestion. “It won’t take long, I promise. Then, it’s time to end Zant’s reign.” 

“It’s about time then,” I nodded in agreement.

“Will you stick with me?” Link asked. 

I turned my head over to him, and I nodded once proudly, “Yes, of course.”

“It’s time to get some rest then, so we can head out as soon as possible.”

“Fair enough,” I replied as Link let go of me. We laid down, the section of dirt clear of any broken twigs before we laid our weapons down as headrests. With my scarf acting as a comforter and Link using his hat, we positioned beside one another, our heads a yard away from the fire. I looked outside, seeing the rain was still full force. Hopefully it cleared up in the morning. 

“Elysia?” I turned my head to the side, seeing Link had turned his front toward me. His face gleamed from the soft radiance of the fire nearby, his eyes again gleaming brighter than Lake Hylia itself. I blinked at his extended arm, but without a thought I pushed myself closer, and rested my head alongside his, his shield my new pillow now. I shut my eyes, basking in all of his touch and presence, afraid to let go.

Link wrapped his strong arm around my waist, my arms curled into my chest with my hands spread on his chest. Link sighed heavily, seeming to be comfortable in this position. I could feel my face growing extremely hot, but I said nothing in protest as I closed my eyes and drifted to my slumber, knowing that this time, Link was not going to leave me behind.

THE NEXT DAY:

In the morning, fully refreshed and restored, I awoke to see Link was waiting for me to wake up. With our weapons on us, we were met with Epona who Midna decided to track down for us. I was utterly surprised to see her head straight for me instead of Link, and I felt a large smile on my face, feeling Epona brush her long face against me. I laughed lightly, grooming her mane back.

“Hi, Epona,” I greeted her, and she huffed in approval.

“Even she missed you,” Link commented, standing beside me. I quirked a smile, patting Epona’s neck gently. Quickly, we hoisted ourselves onto her saddle, and made forth toward the lands of Hyrule. Along the way, Link decided to dodge taking the usual route, and instead made sure to be discreet about our arrival to Kakariko Village. With the large canyon ditch in the distance, Link and I remained talkative through the whole journey, though when we were approaching the village, I felt a shift above me. I looked up, seeing Midna was now present. 

Her eccentric eyes looked to me, and she leaned her large, crowned head to my level. Her small body arched behind her, and she tilted her head the usual manner when inspecting something. I breathed sharply through my nose, and reached up, poking the center of her forehead with a finger.

“Yes?” I asked.

“How were you able to hide your Twilight from being detected?” she inquired.

“It seems Ineza has ways I didn’t think she knew,” I replied, “but I don’t plan to tell you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Hehe, being secretive now?” she asked.

“It’s for the best, really,” I replied, “Unless you want to tell me one of yours?”

“Never mind then,” Midna cut in, making me chuckle lightly.

“We’re here,” Link advised. Midna looked over her shoulder, catching the entrance to the village. Her body swerved to the side a bit, and she kept afloat to look at both Link and me. 

“Once we’re ready to leave, I shall teleport us to the Arbiter’s Grounds. Should be much easier, now that both of you are together again. Be ready for anything,” Midna finished, and shot herself within Link’s shadow that was casted on the ground from the high noon sun.

My eyes watched ahead, past Link’s shoulder, feeling Link slow down Epona once we entered past the wooden gate entrance. I hopped off as Link followed me, simply gripping Epona by the reins and leading her.

“So, why are we here again?” I asked as we approached the side of the sparkling lake at our left. 

“You’ll see soon-“

“ELYSIA!” My eyes quickly shot forward, straight to Renado’s hut. Standing before the opened doors were the children and Renado staring stunned at our appearance. Colin was the first to sprint, but before I could catch him, he tossed himself forward, locking my waist in his grasp. I stumbled a bit, and felt a slight fear as the other children dashed to my direction. All the bodies slammed into me, and I met the ground.

“H-Hey!” I protested, but my pleas went unnoticed as Luda, Beth, Talo and Malo gripped onto me much like Colin. I struggled to get up, but giving up a second later, I patted several of their heads, “Alright, yeah yeah....Now...will you.....GET OFF?” The children stood up as I dusted my clothes off, looking down to their brimming, eager faces.

“Where were you, Elysia?!” Beth asked first, but once she did, a whole chain was set off, unable to let me answer a question at all.

“Elysia!” My eyes shot up again, seeing Renado was walking toward me, though leading now was....Ilia. Her arms swung at her sides, and her fingers delicately collected in front of her. Her lively eyes looked to me, and I couldn’t help but stare back in shock.

“Ilia?” I asked, looking to Link who smiled widely, but nodded subtly. I blinked rapidly, and then looked to see the children part, giving Ilia some room. She stood a few feet in front of me, Luda and Colin still at my side the closest being Luda, who was holding onto my tunic.

“Ilia....you....wait...” I opened my mouth, my eyes turning to the size of plates. Ilia shot herself forward, and she swiftly tugged me in an embrace. I faltered a bit, but a moment later I adjusted myself, feeling Ilia sink into me. 

“We were so worried!” She backed up, but then she pointed a finger directly at my face, shaking it, “What were you thinking?!” I gazed to her with a stupid stare, but I simply moved her hand away, and pulled her to me. I buried my face into her hair, making Ilia still from my sudden action. 

“.....You remember,” I sniffed gently, preventing myself from crying. No, I couldn’t in front of them, but god, I was so close to.

“...Yes, I do,” Ilia replied, hugging me back. 

“We missed you, Elysia!” Luda hugged at my side as Colin did the same. Once again, I was embraced, gentler this time as I shut my eyes, feeling the corners of my orbs water again.

“If I may,” Renado’s voice approached. I opened my eyes, feeling everyone part once more for the Shaman to approach. He reached forward, and gripped my shoulders in his hands. He beamed, “It is relieving to see you well.”

“The same to you, Renado,” I dug my arms into his robes, pressing myself against him. His large arms encased me in, and finally, I could no longer repel my tears. We parted moments later, and I brushed my tears with a rapid hand movement.

“Thank you, for taking care of the children, and retrieving Ilia’s memories back,” I nodded, trying to remain professional.

“Oh, you’ll have to thank Link for Ilia’s memories,” Renado replied. 

I exhaled gently, nodded with a smile with a faint blush, “...I’ll think of something then.” I rubbed the back of my neck, “I apologize for worrying you. All of you-“ I gazed around to everyone, then landed my eyes back to Renado “-There were things I needed to settle, and I had to go away for a bit to do it.”

“In all due respect, it was an abrupt thing for you to do, but I understand your circumstances,” Renado nodded respectfully, “More importantly, we’re glad you are safe. The woman, this Raveza, is very keen on finding you.”

I dropped my gaze briefly, “I know. I’m sorry if she caused you any trouble. None of you are to pay for my deeds.”

“No need to apologize,” Renado brushed my arm comfortingly, “It was the right thing to do.”

“Are you going to stay?” Malo asked quickly, gripping my hand and squeezing it, “And teach us archery?”

I blushed visibly, “I can’t. I only came by because Link wanted to drop by...as did I.”

Link nodded, frowning as he looked to the children, “We need to leave right now.” His eyes looked to Renado who looked to us with concern as we stood side by side now, “We’ve gathered the last piece of the Twilight Mirror.”

“Then you must make haste. Understood,” Renado nodded. “Then you best head off.”

“Do you really have to go?” I looked down, seeing Colin was looking up to me. I sighed, and kneeled before him as the children suddenly huddled behind him. They all looked....melancholy of my held answer, and Ilia seemed bothered as she stood beside Link. 

I nodded gently, feeling my throat taste like bitter metal, “I do.”

“You will come back, right?” Luda asked.

I hesitated faintly, “Yes.” Colin stepped forward, and he hugged me around my neck. The others followed once again, and I wrapped my arms to as much length as I could, caressing Malo’s back and brushing Beth’s hair from her face. One by one, they let go, and with Luda and Colin the last ones, I gave them one last hug before I stood. Now, Ilia faced me again, and we both embraced each other. 

“I’m very glad your memory is back,” I replied softly.

“...They told me what you did, after we were kidnapped.” I heard Ilia sniff into my tunic, and her grip tightened, “I knew you weren’t as bad as everyone thought you were.” My eyes blinked slowly, and I scoffed from her remark, feeling my eyes water.

“Thanks....for believing in me then,” I parted ways, brushing Ilia’s hair back, “Your mother...she’d be so proud of you.” I reached back into my quiver, and I pulled out Ineza’s book. 

“Elysia?” Link questioned. I ignored him and flipped through the pages, coming across the one with the medical index. I tore it away from its bind with a quick rip, surprising Link greatly. I placed the rest of the book back, and I gently folded the torn page in half. I handed it over to Ilia who blinked at it in shock.

“What is this?” she asked.

“It was something my Chief gave me. I know it like the back of my hand, but I know it would benefit you the most,” I took Ilia’s hand, and made her fingers latch onto the piece of parchment. “You learn this, and you’ll be the best medic in all the lands of Hyrule.” Ilia’s eyes brightened, and she looked down to the piece of paper, then back to me. 

“...Elysia...thank you, so m-much,” she struggled to say, hugging the piece of paper to her chest. “Please....come back when you’re victorious.”

“I’ll make sure of that,” Link nodded. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making me looked to him, “Are you ready to go, Elysia?” 

I brushed my fingers through Ilia’s hair, and I brushed her cheek off, making it glisten from the tear that fell out, “Please, take care. I’m leaving you in charge of the children, got it?”

“Yes...” she announced.

“Have a safe journey, and come back safely,” Renado announced. Link and I both nodded, and we turned around, beginning to head back the way we came. Link gripped Epona’s reins, and when we reached the entrance of the gates, we turned, waving goodbye to the group still standing outside.

I faced forward, walking as Link looked over to me, “Hey....”

“Hmm?” I looked over to him, seeing him expressionless, but with a glint in his eyes.

“That was...very nice of you to do,” Link replied.

“And it was nice of you, to retrieve Ilia’s memories,” I commented.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Link waved a hand. I paused, and I gripped Link’s unoccupied hand. I looked to Link intently, but he seemed confused of my sudden stop. “What is it?”

I leaned, and Link watched me, his body holding his position solid. My lips grazed along his skin, and my lips puckered to give Link a kiss on his soft cheek. Link froze as I leaned back now, quirking my mouth at his reaction, trying to ignore the trampling within my ribs. 

“That was my thank you,” I smiled, seeing Link’s cheeks flush greatly. 

Link swallowed, but he nodded, a faint smile on his lips, “Of course. Well...let’s get going, then.”

“Right behind you, Hylian.”


	49. Zant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argh.
> 
> ARGGGGGH.
> 
> ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHDLKJFJKJFSBSFHBSFDS!
> 
> HNNNNNNNG!!!! The end is soooo close!!! My goodness gracious guys, we're almost there!!! I want to finish before the year. I WANT TO FINISH BEFORE THE YEAR. IT'S THE LONG STRETCH NOW. MY CAPS ARE NECESSARY.
> 
> Thanks soooo much for the support guys!!! HOLY CRAP. GODS OF HYRULE, WE'RE ALMOST THERE. ENJOY!!!
> 
> ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH.
> 
> Well, time to knock out now. Yup. One of those nights again. WHOO HOO.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys
> 
> P.S. Someone caught the lucky number 1111, and the sketch is up on my dA! Thanks for the support and reads <3

THE ARBRITER’S GROUNDS:

With pixels disappearing into the sky from our descent, Link and I stood side by side and strode up the small steps leading to the broken Twilight Mirror. It was left where we had once left it, with some rolling sand caressing the metal of the frame. Well, this was it, we had all the pieces. It was time to put it together.

Midna, eagerly darting out of Link’s shadow, floated herself in front of the maltreated object. With a flicker of her hand and her fingers extended out, the shards we had collected were now hovering in alignment. With a crush of the air, the shards recoiled back and snapped onto each other on the large pedestal of the mirror. There was white glow of outlines, and I tensed in place to see the large chains that were encased around the large boulder in front disappear, like a rain of sand. 

The sand jumped for a good amount of time once the great stone crashed onto the ground, but it all fell down with a rush, sinking a bit around the edges of the large, dark boulder. The restored mirror began to luster, and with a whir of the wind, the white illuminating outlines shot out, and somehow in some unnatural way, began to screen themselves forward. They floated among the air, and they paneled themselves on the large ebony boulder. The rings within the outer circle ring began to descend inward to the rock, making me raise my brow and tilt my head in question. Once they all settled, they began to rotate around in different directions, some going clockwise while others went counter. It seemed the rings were actually protruding within the rock, as if they were forming a platform you could actually step into. 

“Wow…” Link breathed out, his eyes looking to the screening mirror, then to the bright tribal lines running along the boulder. “Is this….the entrance?”

Midna, fully visible in the rays of the sun, floated between us, her eyes looking at the portal, “Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant. The Twilight there holds a serene beauty…You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world…” I blinked at her comment, but said nothing as I gazed to her. Her stare seemed so distantly entranced of the fixed portal, and I couldn’t help but wonder what she must possibly be thinking. 

“Bathed in that light, all people were pure and gentle…but things changed once that foul power pervaded the world.” 

“You mean….Ganondorf?” I asked. Midna nodded, closing her eyes as Link looked to her apologetically.

“It was all our doing…” I blinked, looking behind us to see the glowing monks from before. They were all allied in a row, their long sleeves bounded to each other in a respecting manner. Link and Midna blinked, though Midna seemed surprised of their appearance.

“How was it your fault…?” Link asked.

“Because it was us who overestimated our abilities as sages, and attempted to put an end to Ganondorf’s evil magic,” the main sage in the middle replied. “I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness….O Twilight Princess.” My eyes widened, and all five sages bowed their heads toward Midna’s direction. Link also seemed taken aback, his mouth opened slightly at the mention of those last three words. 

However, Midna seemed to hold this resentful look on her face, and looked quickly away from Link and me. She hunched her shoulders a bit, and narrowed her eyes to the ground in disapproval of the sage’s words. 

“…So you knew…?” she muttered. She took a moment, and closed her eyes tightly, “As a ruler who fled her people…I’m hardly qualified to forgive you.”

“You fled?” Link took a step to the side, closer to Midna. 

She avoided his gaze, despite how sincere Link had asked, “Zant had turned me into….this. I was unsure of where I was going, but…in our world, we’ve long believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast. That’s…” Midna breathed out sharply, “That’s when I found _you_ , Link.”

“When…he turned…” I mouthed to myself, shuddering slightly from the monstrous wolf-form Link was within. 

“I thought I could use you, Link. I only cared about returning our world to normal…I didn’t care what happened to the world of light, not at all.”

“…Then why the change of heart?” I asked, taking Midna’s other side. 

Midna scoffed again, crossing her arms on her small chest, “After witnessing the selfless lengths that Princess Zelda made…that Link made…..that _you_ made, Elysia,” Midna raised her eyes to look at me, “I now know, in the bottom of my heart, that I must save this world, too. There is no other way.” I blinked, looking to Link as we now stood a little in front of Midna. Him and I shared a glanced, and we nodded in approval, looking to Midna once more.

“Then, we’ll do it together,” Link reassured. He reached forward, and held onto Midna’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Midna hurriedly looked up to him and me, and she seemed very timid by his affection to her.

“…If we can just defeat Zant, the curse on me will dissolve, and we may be able to revive Zelda,” Midna said in a firm tone, “Let’s go. For Zelda, for all of this world!” Without another word, Midna shot herself away from view and back into Link’s shadow. 

Link and I looked behind us to see the sages retreating, and blended into the light of the sun from above. I gazed to Link who gave me a look of approval, and the two of us took to either side of the mirror. We stood at the end of the platform we were on. I noticed the glowing encryptions at the edge and with a boot touching the end of it with Link’s, our eyes shot up to look at the ascending, transparent staircase that had formed toward the portal. I swallowed heavily, feeling the back of my neck boiling in nervous jumps. 

“Well…this is it,” I heavily breathed out. 

“This is it,” Link nodded, “Together.”

“Together,” I replied back as we both began to climb up the long steps. I watched the lowering ground beneath me, but after a few moments of adjustment, I looked ahead to the portal in front. The surface of the boulder did sink in, and gripping Link’s arm, he led the way until we were encased fully inside. 

With a burst of light, everything was blinded from view, but after a few moments of feeling myself drift, I touched the hard floor it seemed, and my hand was still latched on Link’s sleeve. We seemed to have arrived in pixels, the sensation of our arrival seeming familiar, but I wasn’t so unsure of what laid in store.

My eyes set forth upon our darkened view, and it was all what I had feared. The sky was this dark purple, with a blinding light beneath the floating land of the Twilight Realm. A long staircase of pure stone ran up the center of the area, a good distance away from the bright encryption we stood on, as fair as a plain field in Hyrule. I swallowed roughly, feeling this itching at the back of my throat, burning almost. I let go of Link as he walked forward a bit, inspecting the ridden world.

_“The Palace of Twilight is ahead.”_

“Right,” Link nodded at Midna’s echoing words. “Hmm, Elysia?” I blinked back into concentration, but I walked beside Link, facing toward the towering, stone building, high above the leveled ground. Red, tribal lines glowed among the surfaces of the building, reminding me much of Zant’s twilight power. I winced from the sight, again swallowing difficulty. Jeezes…this again.

“Are you alright?” Link questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah just…..ready to get this over with,” I replied hurriedly, reaching back as I gripped behind, grabbing my bow and an arrow in place. 

Link said nothing more; he retrieved his sword from its sheath, and his shield in the other hand. We began to trek our way through, looking upon the ill ground of rotted dirt. We came across several, standing figures, looking much like the ones I confronted in Ordon Village, though…they didn’t seem to flinch or make a move when we passed them. Link narrowed his eyes around, but dropped his guard mildly as we continued past the inhabitants of the world.

“This place…is dying,” I commented lowly, feeling my stomach churn unpleasantly. “The creatures here…they’re not even….”

“Which is why we’re here; to save it,” Link confirmed bravely, making way to the bottom of the staircase before us. Link took one last look around, though he swiftly looked down to his sword, as did I. It was glowing this bright yellow, brimming with light magic it seemed. He held it up triumphantly, and I couldn’t help but stare at the magnificent glow of it. Was it reacting to this world?

_“The power of the Sols, the energy of our world, has been transferred to your sword,”_ Midna’s voice echoed, _“The guardian deities of my world are on our side, too! You really are the chosen one, Link...a true hero!”_

.......If I had a Rupee for every time I heard that.........

“As long as you have that sword, you should be able to repel the shadows Zant has spread through the lands,” Midna replied firmly. 

“Then let’s get going,” Link replied. “You doing alright?” I nodded hurriedly, feeling my blood turning cold. Gosh, I just wanted to get out of here already. That feeling back in Lake Hylia was coming back full force onto me. 

Link directed the lead up the stone steps, and with bow and arrow fastened tightly in my grip, I followed. The gruesome air became thicker the more we climbed, and I felt so uneasy each inch I mounted. My throat was again burning, but I tried my best to ignore it as we came upon the top step. Blocking the way into the palace was a waterfall of Twilight. Link narrowed his eyes, and held his sword mightily in hand. He walked forward and faced the waterfall head-on with a hearty yell. A swing of his arm left a shine of an arc in front, cutting the Twilight in half. Pixels of lights collected upwards and downwards, like a fire catching curtains and disintegrating the dark substance. 

"Let's go!" Link commanded as he leapt over the gap the waterfall had created. I quickly jumped across, and we both pressed our hands against the walls of the tribal-design, squared door. With a mighty pull upwards, Link let us in the dim area of the palace. 

The stone door closed, and inside we faced a long room of stone. The floor was bare, with only torches of dim red along the walls. Engraved encryptions glowed along the walls and roof, and flowing forward as if they were leading us to the inner rooms of the structure. Link and I walked, though Link quickly positioned himself in front. My eyes widened to see the dark pools forming above our heads, and the many enemy Shadow Beasts falling out. 

Link gritted his teeth as he swung his blade across. Another arc of light shot out, destroying four beasts that had ventured too close. The rest snarled in our direction as I readied my arrow, pulling it back. My eyes shot up from the sound of screeching, seeing Twilight bats by the hundreds. With a pull and release, my arrow glowed a bright orange, and cut through the center of the bat cloud. A rain of fire was unleashed once the arrow hit the ceiling, catching the aerial foes easily. Link shouted as he charged forward, cutting across Shadow Beasts in protruding and vicious swings. The downfalls all screeched, turning to pixels among Link's feet. With the bats down, I aimed four, cerulean arrows toward one side of the wall. A strong gust of cold wind swept across the air, one half of the room shrouded in ice and locking the creatures in glistening statues. Link having finished the other side grabbed the Gale Boomerang equipped at his waist and flung it forward. A crushing gale followed the tossed, rotating weapon, and it broke all the still beasts encased in ice. Shards of mist and ice filled the room, the left Shadow Beasts staggering to regain footing.

"Now's our chance!" Link advised as we made a cut through the middle. Our feet thudding lightly and quickly, Link and I lifted the stone door hastily. With a dive downwards, we slipped through the opening and let the door slam down, leaving the monstrous beings in the main hall. 

"Good work," Link nodded, gripping his sword again. We, again, faced the new interior room. This time, it was more wide and spacious, though it did not have one exit, but several. 

"You've got to be kidding," I sighed, preparing another arrow in my bow's slot. Link and I patiently walked forward, looking to each, dark entryway cautiously. 

"Can you tell us which way, Midna?" Link asked. 

_"Considering I have not been here for a while, I cannot say for sure."_

"Even better," I muttered as I narrowed my eyes, "Want to take a guess then?" 

"Hmm..." Link rubbed the handle of his sword with his thumb. "This way," he headed to the outer, right entrance. Following, I stuck relatively close by, enough to feel the breeze he made when he walked beside me. As we approached the end, there was a light, enough to distinguish the new room's floor. I blinked, seeing there was not much but pedestals reaching the tall ceiling. It seemed like a trophy room of sorts, with staircases leading up on either side toward a main platform at the top. Or maybe a lobby of sorts?

"Nothing here," I replied, "Let's go back-" The sudden chuckle of Zant echoed in the room, making me stiffen in a defensive position. At the far end of the room hovered a dark fog, and the next instant it morphed into a bright teal, phantom formation of Zant. Zant chuckled again as Link and I stood at the ready, facing the translucent enemy. Zant threw one large arm forward, red pixels forming at the end of his large sleeve. 

"The time has come to end you," Zant boomed loudly in the room. A large orb began to morph in his control, making Link and I solidify our stances, "A new era of Twilight will ensue, and soon, _all_ of Hyrule will be at _my_ command!" He tossed his arm upwards, and the enormous, red orb he created thrashed upon the ceiling. 

Immediately I pulled back an arrow, making it hit the ceiling as a blast of ice cascaded and stuck among the ceiling and walls. The falling Twilight vermin began to collect in the masses, and again I released another blue-glimmering arrow, making the barrier hold. Link charged angrily forward, and swung his illuminating, golden blade across. Zant dodged backwards, but was struck back when Link made a spinning motion, catching the phantom in the attack. Zant lifted another sleeve, aiming upwards. A beam of crimson pixels shot toward the ceiling, unleashing the hoard of enemies from my ice barrier. Swiftly I unloaded every arrow, all glowing red at their stone tips. They clung and trapped the shoulders and wings of the Twilight beasts, all pinned against the walls with a few landing on the ground. Link swung reached back, gripping the ebony sword. With a twist of his wrist and a swing forward, all the blades of the sword separated, cutting across all the enemies on the ground in one fell swoop. Three arrows with each throw, I rid of the flying foes, turning them to pixels upon their demise. 

Again, Link charged, swinging his Master Sword against Zant relentlessly. Zant grunted and hovered over this time. With a dive, Zant struck Link with a blast of red Twilight, making the Hylian fly back. He hit the ground, but when he did, he had reverted to that of the large wolf, his face wincing. Zant rushed forward, but was abruptly stopped as the sprout of my arrows hit against the corrupt ruler. I now stood between Zant and Link, my face of pure anger as I glowered at him. With another arrow I prepared myself, but in a burst Zant was gone, leaving me with the pinned foes now sliding down the walls and facing me. 

"Crap," I hissed. I steadied myself, knowing my arrows would not last me if I battled all of these on my own. 

One Shadow Beast leapt overhead, but before I could strike it, Midna's cheer echoed in the room. A snarl followed, my eyes catching the large wolf clutching the Shadow Beasts with its sharp canines. Midna rode on top of Link who massively began to take several beasts at a time, and I was not far behind him. Rushing forward, I slide across the floor, my hands gripping the handle of the Master Sword and slashing across the numerous foes that had leapt to seize me. With a stand and the blade glowing brightly, I swung Link's weapon effectively as I could, able to feel this surge of strength rise within me. 

Link dashed around me as I caught the enemies he brought down to their knees, disintegrating them to pixels and ash. Faster the clashes came, but soon the numbers diminished until few were left. Link motioned his large, surging body before me, and with a snarl, he suddenly bolted in numerous directions, taking out all the enemies at once. Explosions of pixels filled the room, and finally I lowered my guard, resting the tip of the sword on the ground. My eyes locked onto the wolf Link, seeing it was intimidating as ever. It stopped advancing as I took a step back, gritting my teeth beneath my lips. 

"Aww, still don't want to cuddle him?" Midna giggled as she rode behind Link's neck. 

"No," I felt my eye twitch, "You can count me out." Midna chuckled, and morphed downwards. Link's body hunched downward, a dark shell surrounding him before he was expelled from the Twilight curse. He was again a Hylian human, and stood on his feet. He walked forward as I displayed the handle of his sword to him. He nodded appreciatively and took the Master Sword in possession. 

"Thank you," Link replied. 

"Don't mention it," I answered back, shuddering a bit.

“Heh, I guess you’re still not used to it,” Link replied.

“The day I hug a wolf is the day I must be completely out of my mind,” I rolled my eyes, “Let’s keep going.” With that, Link and I crossed our way back the way we came, able to leave the room. This time, when we arrived in the spacious room, I picked next, and chose the second, left exit as our next try. Walking down the dark hallway, we came across a large room with several, different platforms around. Link pointed up, seeing that they all seemed to trek a way toward a passageway to the ceiling. 

“Up there is our next bet,” Link replied as he began to climb up the steep steps, and I followed behind. 

Halfway up the floating platforms, I continued to feel uneasy, and this ringing was setting in my ears. I shook my head several times, and poked my fingers in my ears to numb it off, but it was no use. I was feeling a little hot, and felt sweat dripping down my temples as we continued to climb to the top. So many lights around, I forgot we were so high up that I lost my footing, and gripped onto the ledge with a loud grunt.

“Elysia!” Link rushed over after skidding to an abrupt halt. He gripped the back of my tunic and pulled me over, letting me rest on my knees instead. I panted lightly, rubbing my gloved arm over my forehead. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“I feel...so anxious here,” I answered with a dry mouth. 

“Here,” Link reached back, pulling out a leather pouch. I reached, as he pulled off the cork, and let me drink the cold water he was carrying. It felt very invigorating, and I tried my best to not drink it all down for myself. I gave back half, letting Link close it as I stood on my feet.

“We’re almost there,” I replied, looking up to the entrance at the top. 

“Let’s rest for a bit,” Link replied, “why are you feeling anxious though?”

“I...I don’t know,” I replied, rubbing my face with a hand. “Everything feels so hot and distorted.”

_“It must be the Twilight’s doing,”_ Midna voice rang.

“Well no duh, I figured,” I replied, “It’s everywhere, considering we _are_ in the Twilight Realm.”

“Hmm...I think what Midna means is: your mother was an Interloper,” Link recalled, “If this is the power she had before, your body might just be reacting to what you were exposed to, with her.”

“I guess? I don’t know,” I shook my head, swallowing quite harshly. “The last thing I need is a lesson on how curses on a carrier’s body are passed onto children.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Link nodded, “It’s only a guess.” He nodded up to the entrance not too far from us, the ground below now seeming like a dream we had climbed up from, hazy and distant, “Let’s keep going. I have a feeling we’ll have to prepare ourselves.” 

Steadily we jumped across the retracting platforms from the walls, and the tribal-designed walkways set across. Finally, we mounted ourselves upon the final stand. In front of us was a large, stone door, making Link and me approach it carefully. Once we reached the front of us, I shivered greatly, feeling an ominous atmosphere. 

“He must be in there,” Link replied, holding his sword tightly in place, “You ready, Elysia?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I replied with a rough exhale, “Let’s finish this.” Link gripped the front of the encoded door on the right as I upheld the left side. With a tug, the door lifted with a slow haul, and when it was enough to slip underneath, we let go, and let the large door slam down behind us. Ahead was a Throne Room, spacious vertically and a couple of stairs led to another open space. Link and I clutched our weapons as we advanced, now standing before the couple of stairs yards away, and the exquisite throne against the far wall. Outline the throne was a tall scripture of symbols and glyphs, giving an intimidating glance to the sitting Zant in place. He seemed unmovable, but the second after, he tilted his head a bit upwards, signaling he was being attentive at our approach. At long last, we faced Zant before his domain, having infiltrated and ruined his plans up to this point of his control over Hyrule.

Midna, fully in view and color, floated before Link and I, and directed her attention ahead, “Zant.” He said nothing, and it was there I noticed his bottom part of his mask was gone, revealing a pointed chin, and the set of lips I cowered once before. “Isn’t _this_ ironic? Here we are, all thanks to the dark magic curse you placed on Link, and Elysia!” 

Ah jeezes....Midna....you’re getting ahead of yourself.

Zant smirked lightly, making me gulp heavily as I practically absorbed my arrow in my hand, “You speak of magic? Still your tongue for a moment, whelp, and I will tell you of both magic and the oppression of the ages.” He began to stand up straight, Link watching him carefully of any sudden moments, “The people of our tribe....” CLANK. My eyes stilled, seeing the mask on Zant’s face rise, and withdraw in sections to the back of his neck. He held a flat face of sorts, with an elongated nose, and wrappings that secluded his hair from his face. It almost crowned a sharp tip on the top of his lean head, though his eyes were something much more to behold. They were bright, slanting orbs, in these sharp, horizontal gaps that tips backwards to his small temples. His mouth bared of those sharp, needle teeth of his, that protruding grin appearing. His neck was lengthened in the binds around his head, giving him this look I had never seen before. Running down his flat nose were tribal markings, and they reminded me of the designs seen on Midna’s crown.

“...A tribe that mastered the arts of magic...were locked away in this world like insects in a cage,” Zant stepped forward, gazing down to the three of us below. He lifted his arms upwards, the folds of his sleeves slightly sinking into his elbows, “In the shadows we regressed, so much so that we soon knew neither anger nor hatred...nor even the faintest bloom of desire.” In a sudden burst of mood, Zant growled angrily, and began to twist his arms in a circular motion. My eyes widened, disturbed as he continued to contort his body, his arms encompassing around his head and neck while his upside-down face stared at us without a fault, “And all of it was the fault of useless, do-nothing royal family that had resigned itself to _this_ miserable half-existence!” Link gritted his teeth, spreading his legs slightly apart as he faced Zant readily. I, on the other hand, took a minor step back, quivering from the view Zant was displaying flawlessly to us.

The next moment, Zant growled again, almost whining as he reverted his body back the way it was, and began to jump irately in place, making Link and I stare in utter disbelief. Even Midna seemed to have taken an unappreciative stare to Zant, and was withdrawing to stand between Link and I. Gods of Hyrule, what was up with this creature?

Zant paused and began to pant heavily in place after his tantrum, “I had served _and_ endured in that departed household for far _too_ long, my impudent princess.” He suddenly shrieked upwards, and was floating in midair. In a sudden burst of air, Zant charged and hovered right in front of our faces, making us all bolt back. Link shielded us with his sword as Midna slammed her body into mine. My arm gripped around her forcefully as my eyes watched Zant in shock and horror, seeing he was now floating upside down, and enclosing around us.

“Shit,” I mouthed, as I felt Midna cower her back into my chest. Link took a step forward, glaring at Zant in a defensive manner.

“And why, you ask? Because I believed I would be the next to rule our people! THAT IS WHY!” Zant spun wildly in place and was now floating upright behind us, blocking the door. I gulped as I still cradled Midna in my arm, backing up as Link did the same, facing Zant in a cautious manner. Zant settled himself on the ground now, though he seemed very dazed looking up at the ceiling. His body began to bend over, until he was at a flat, horizontal angle. He held his position there, and extended his arms out at his sides, his mouth opening to reveal the dark roof of his mouth with needle-teeth shining. 

“But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! And as such, I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler,” Zant whined crossly, “It was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens...and found a god.” Zant awed in amazement, making me stiffen in place.

“Ganondorf is far from being a god!” Link retorted out, pointing his sword to Zant. Zant began to roll his body up, the sound of clanking metal ringing. Zant aggressively shot himself to stand upright, and now his helmet was completely back on, and facing us menacingly. In a zip of a blink, Zant was gone, though the sound of rasping paper shot out behind us. The three of us shot around, and faced the hovering Zant above his throne.

“My god only had _one_ wish....” Zant extended his sleeves out at his sides. Higher he rose, and the room suddenly began to shadow in a black abyss. Crimson lines formed behind Zant, and the room become inexplicably cold, “To merge shadow and light....and make darkness!”

“Get ready!” Link cautioned out, “Midna, head to safety!” My arm felt empty, Midna not objecting to Link’s order. Link twirled his sword once in hand as I stood right behind him, my arrow flaming with an orange color. The room began to distort itself, making Link and I stumble on our footing. A burst of green hit our eyes, and it was here I noticed that we were in the same, engrossed room in the Forest Temple where we had fought Diababa. 

The toxic lake began to steam as Link and I backed up. Above us Zant followed, and yelling manically, he shot his sleeves toward us in swings. Large, Twilight orbs began to cascade in our direction. Link immediately rushed to me, his shield out in place. The orbs exploded on impact, Link’s shield shining bright yellow in retaliation. However, Zant continued his constant attack, his screaming laughter filling the air.

“He’s mad!” I whispered, feeling my body shaking against Link’s.

“Get one clear shot!” Link nodded eagerly to me, “I know you can do it!” 

I gritted my teeth, shutting my eyes, “Damn it!” I felt my fingers slipping off my knuckles.

“You can do it, Elysia!” Link encouraged. Jeezes. Fine. Screw it!

I shot out from Link’s protection, running sideways as I kept my eyes ahead. Zant’s screeched echoed in my ears, and behind I could feel the bursts of Twilight following me. I shot my eyes around, reflecting the purple liquid near me. I aimed my arrow, and let it fly. It cut the air rapidly, but Zant hurriedly tossed an orb forward. It collided with the bomb arrow, and an explosion ensued. The smoke cleared rapidly with a wave of Zant’s arm, and again he prepared to take aim at me. My eyes widened, seeing I had run out of room to run.

“Argh!” Link shouted. I watched a strong gust rotate forward in rapid speed. The Gale Boomerang came into view, and the violent tornado sucked Zant in mercilessly. Zant cried out angrily, but a large splash followed after, having fallen in the large, lavender purple of poison. 

Link caught his Gale Boomerang back, but the moment he did, Zant shot out from the tainted lake. Droplets of acid followed, and I immediately stepped back, dodging all the droplets. Zant stood up, and with a swift wave of his arm, blasted large orbs from his control. In a desperate attempt, I equipped three bomb arrows, catching the orbs heading my way in precision. Large explosions followed, and through the smog I could see Link charging to Zant, blade in hand. He swung powerfully, striking Zant perfectly across the chest several times. Zant growled, and he slammed his hands down against the ground, black blood dripping from his torso. The ground was engrossed in red lines, and again the area turned dark. A shift of the air, and I stumbled in my footing much like the first time. 

My eyes shot around, but the next second I screamed, falling on my front. My hands scrambled to grab onto the jade, glossy floor, but the platform tilted, making me slide down.

“Elysia!” Link shouted from somewhere, but I couldn’t see him. I slammed and dug my hands onto the jagged edges of jade rock. My eyes shut as my legs kicked beneath me, seeing below the lagoon of lava. The platform seemed to be connected at its hinges from the ceiling, but I couldn’t only guess this was somewhere in the Goron Mines.

“Hello hello, fox!” My eyes shot open, seeing Zant was staring at me from the side. He began to approach, but a sharp object pierced the air, catching him on his shoulder. Zant yelled, tugging the arrow out of him. Link’s hands snapped around my wrists, and he pulled me up onto the platform with him. His heavy boots were on, and he walked backwards, holding my body tightly on the rocking platform. 

“I’ll keep you steady!” Link replied. Unhesitant, I retracted arrows from my quiver, and began to shoot mercilessly at Zant. Zant dodged several, but with whatever driven anger I had, I knew it was time to take Zant down.

Zant charged as Link ducked, tugging his body onto mine. He rolled over, his boot again slamming onto the jade ground to hold us steady. Again, he stood and held me in place, and I reloaded my bow. Three bombed arrows in hand, I caught Zant squarely on his front, making him shout from the damage. The room shot to instantly black, Link and I prepared now in the changed scenery.

A harsh wind of ice blew our hair back, and in the center of Yeti’s bedroom hovered Zant. The bottom of his helmet was now dripping of more black liquid, but he was determined to end us coming this far. My body shivered from the harsh weather, but it was the least of my worries as Zant began to suddenly dart around the room. Sharp icicles stabbed against the ground as we took a run for it, separating in hopes of escaping. No, the shards kept advancing. 

“Damn it!” I hissed as I prepared myself another arrow, making it shine red. I spun around, my feet sliding back on the ice as I aimed directly at Zant’s leg. It caught directly onto his pants, and Zant grunted, annoyed as he struggled to release himself from the ice wall.

“Heeyah!” Link, holding the black sword in hand, swung it forward in great strength. The blades detached themselves with a flick of his wrist, and they all slashed against Zant’s side. Zant growled in agony, a burst of Twilight shooting out of his body. More icicles rained down as I began to sprint. My eyes caught sight of the large chunks of ice above Zant’s head as he began to hover about, Link seeming to have been hit several times. 

“Take cover!” I shouted to Link. With five bombed arrows, I released them all to the ceiling. They hit the roof of the bedroom, and the frozen water began to rain down. Zant growled as he tossed his orbs to break the ice apart, but it proved useless from the massive weight. In a sprint, I slid toward Link who was kneeled, his shield over his head. I slammed and curled into him as he slumped right on top of me, covering us with his shield over our heads. The chunks of ice broke on contact with the glowing guard, and the halted trembling of the ground told us it was safe to stand. 

Link pushed whatever pieces of ice were on top, showing us the two-foot filled floor before us. We paused for moment, looking around from the stillness. The wind blew harshly around, the only sound available, aside from my racing chest.

“Where is he?” Link breathed out. 

“I thin-“

“ARRRGH!” Link and I took a step back, an explosion of ice shooting from the middle of the room. The snow around began to turn ebony, a burst of red light covering our vision. 

The next moment, I opened my eyes, realizing we were back in the Throne Room. Zant was standing in the middle of the room, facing us. His arms were hanging at his sides, and in a quick twist of his wrists, large blades formed at the end of his sleeves. Zant slumped his body to one side, and was giggling.

“I shall end you!” Zant cooed, advancing. He first charged to Link who blocked correctly, though I knew he was hurt from somewhere. I loaded my arrow, but my eyes shot open to see Zant stop his advancement, and was now spinning like a top...headed my way.

“Elysia, run!” Link shouted. I scrambled back, and sprinted across, but only to face the stone wall. My throat burned, and I swiftly spun, shooting an arrow to Zant. An explosion evolved, and all was still. I waited one second, but it was my instant downfall. I screamed as a blade had shot forward, and cut into my side, pinning me against the wall. I seethed painfully, my gasp filling the room. Next my throat gurgled, feeling Zant’s free hand clutch it. His nails began to dig, as I hurriedly snapped my hands onto Zant’s arm. I gasped as the grip secured itself, my eyes staring, morbidly afraid at Zant’s closeness. 

“Here, you shall die!” Zant whispered teasingly to me. I kicked at his torso, but it seemed to have no effect. “Such a helpless fox...........”

“Elysia!” Link shot forward, charging full sprint. However, Link was struck back, one of Zant’s blade aiming and cutting across his shoulder. Link was pinned to the ground, trying to remove the blade from himself, but to no avail as the long handle did not waver. He was stuck.

“You think your punish will go unfinished, Onida!?” Zant suddenly remarked to my face, “Pathetic child, of a pathetic mother!” My eyes began to flicker, the hold increasing and crushing my lungs internally. My nails dug further, and my mouth gasped weakly of the diminishing collection of air. No no no no no....no no no no no!

“Fuck....you!!!” My eyes blared open, and a loud snarl rebounded. My nails stretched to deadly tips, and I scratched forward, cutting right into the metal of Zant’s helmet. Zant hollered as he back up, but with a push from the wall I leapt, my body above Zant’s now. I mercilessly began to scratch and dig into Zant’s body, black blood flying out at the sides. With a yell, Zant shot his hand forward, and back I flew, hitting the wall, hard. I landed on my side, grunting as I struggled to stand. My eyes looked past my bangs, seeing Zant was standing now, his helmet completely wrecked. He reached up and roughly pulled it off, revealing his cut face to me. He snarled menacingly, and charge-

“AHH!” Zant whined helplessly. My sharpened eyes stared at the shining blade that had protruded through Zant’s chest. The tip of it dripped of Zant’s fluids, and the ruler merely stood there, the corners of his mouth twitching. In a swift withdraw, Link twisted his blade backwards, and Zant stumbled to the side. His body hunched forward, and he whimpered greatly like a toddler as he began to crawl upwards, reaching for this throne. 

“Elysia!” Link hurried over, helping me stand. I grimaced from the wound in my side, feeling my stomach flip and the sensation of vomit pause just in my throat. God, I couldn’t move much. I stared down at my altered hands, but directed my glowering gaze to Zant who had managed to seat himself in his chair. He twitched and rested his legs outwards, his arms covering the heavy wound Link had delivered with the trail of blood following at his feet.

“Look...” Link pointed out. The armor that Zant had stolen from us began to glide out of Zant’s spot, and were drifting toward us. Link’s shadow shot up, and in place was Midna, who seemed to have been forcefully called out. The pieces of armor all drifted around her, and began to morph into the crown in her head with a whir of air. Midna blinked rapidly, and we stood on either side of her. However, she breathed out sharply, and she looked down at her small hands.

“W-What?” Midna’s breath hitched, “How is this.....why am I still-“

“Y-You....TRAITORS!” All our eyes shot toward Zant, our feet walking a bit to the side to face him centered. He was hunched over his wound now, his robes tattered and torn in several places, and blotches of dark spots began to appear among his being.

“Traitors, ha! You want to know why none would call you king? It was your eyes, Zant!” Midna retorted, “All saw it, a lust for power burning in your pupils...did you think we’d forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed?!”

“...Midna....F-Foolish Twilight Princess....the curse o-on you cannot be broken...” Zant chuckled, making Link and I grit our teeth. Midna glowered at Zant, her small hands in fists as she shook her head. “It was placed on you by the magic of _my god_! The power you held as leader of the Twili will _never_ return! Already... _he_ has descended and been reborn in this world!”

“No!” Link shouted, “This reign of terror ends now! We will finish him off, just as we have finished you!” 

“As long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!” Zant picked up his head, and he....laughed....loudly.

“No....NO!” Midna barked. Her hair wavered wildly above her crown, but before I could even react, her hair literally shot forward, stretching fully cross. The ends sharpened to that of blades, and they cut straight into Zant, making the ruler gasp in horror. Link and I backed up step, staring stunned at Midna who hovered upwards, and drilled her hair further into Zant. He writhed helplessly underneath her attack...his arms flailing and eyes struggling to remain open...until he stilled....and moved no more.....

Midna’s eyes widened, and she began to leisurely retract her hair, dripping clean of Zant’s blood off. Zant stayed still in his seat, and pixel by pixel, he began to dissolve into ash, and nothing more. 

“....Midna...?” Link took a step forward. Midna curled in midair, her eyes gawking speechless of what was left of Zant.

“...I...I used just a fraction of the power that’s in me now...” Midna gasped out, “I did THAT using only a fraction of my ancestors’ magic...” I sighed heavily, clamping my fangs together as my palm held my side. 

Link took notice, and he hurried over, “You’re injured.”

“So are...” I paused, looking to see...Link’s shoulder was repaired. Wait...how did.... 

“.....Here,” Link held his shining blade out to me. I stared at him, confused. “Hold it.” For once, I did not question, and I reached out, touching the handle of Link’s blade. I reinforced my grip, and in a sudden burst of light, my body jumped. I blinked rapidly, looking down at my hands to see they...had reverted to normal. 

“...M-My wound!” I gaped.

“Elysia...” I directed my eyes to Link, seeing his hand reach. I felt his hold on my cheek, his eyes gazing along my face, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“...As am I, for you,” I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn.

“...Onida....she was your....” Link began. I nodded slowly, my hand holding onto Link’s shoulder.

“Now is the time!” Link and I let go of one another, seeing Midna nodding eagerly in our direction. “We must save Zelda!” She turned around, and shot a hand forward to the ground, a portal instantly materializing before us. Talk about a power boost.

“Are you alright, Midna?” Link asked.

Midna nodded gently, her eyes looking to her hands, then back to us, “The evil power Zant was wielding, I couldn’t take it from him, but at least I still have the magic of my ancestors. With it, I can return the cherished power Zelda bestowed upon me. Let’s go, now! Princess Zelda is waiting for us!”

“Then let’s hurry,” Link encouraged, “and save Hyrule!”


	50. Ganondorf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...One more to go, guys....
> 
> Thank you so much for the support, I greatly appreciate it. Please...enjoy this chapter. See you guys soon. Have a great day/night.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

HYRULE CASTLE TOWN:

With hurried steps, Link, Midna and I approached the abandoned area. Several dogs and chickens were scattering themselves among the paved walkways, but there was certainly no movement within the fled homes of the Castle Town. With arrow and bow in hand, I trekked behind Link and Midna who proceeded the way through the main area. The fountain trickled lively with water, but it was about the only life around. We headed our way toward the large double doors that were left slightly ajar, and some tossed weapons on the ground.

“Where is everyone?” I asked, swallowing.

“My hopeful guess is that they evacuated,” Link replied gently. I looked to him, seeing he held a stern expression. Hopeful….well of course, it was awful to think that….Ganondorf struck anyone down while arriving. It was…a possibility. Everything was tossed around on the ground in such a rush, but maybe the Resistance was first to act before Ganondorf was able to conjure himself to appear.

Walking through the double doors, I looked up at second set of gated doors. Behind the vast, stone walls was the large barrier Zant had set, or…in this case, it was Ganondorf’s doing. Midna seemed to be contemplating how to break it, her arms crossed as she gazed up at the golden hive. 

“Perhaps if we use the blade?” I asked.

“Hmm, it doesn’t seem to be glowing as it did before,” Link observed, inspecting his drawn sword. 

“What if…..” Midna hovered in front as Link and I took a step to the side. Midna opened her arms out, and from behind her crown, the parts of the armor began to display themselves. Link and I watched keenly, seeing the armor pieces were surrounding Midna, but in a sudden burst, they all attached themselves onto her crown, covering her entire face and shoulders. Midna grunted, and I tensed in place. She suddenly rocketed to the side, her body hitting the stone wall that trapped us in from proceeding. 

“What’s happening to her?” I questioned immediately.

“Midna!” Link called out. Continuously, Midna was flung from stone wall to the one across, her yelps going unaided. I winced from the last, loud smack, and saw her body was dragged over the rock wall, and out of sight.

“Where is she going?” I hurriedly asked. We waited for a few seconds, but the next moment, I was absolutely terrified of the large, brimming hand that gripped the top of the wall. I backed up quickly as did Link, both of us watching the large helmet of Midna’s rise, the crown itself at least three stories tall. Several hands clung onto the side wall of the barrier, and I grimaced to see Midna’s body had been changed to that of a simple lump of flesh, and seven arms of Twilight crawling disgustedly upwards. She settled on a spot, like a wicked spider for a kill, and retracted one of her front arms backwards, the rest keeping her steady. 

“She’s going to break it for us!” Link stared in awe as a large spear began to formulate in Midna’s grasp. With a heft withdraw, and a potent thrust, the sharped blade cut right into the barrier, hard surface. A blinding light began to fill the air, and Link and I shut our eyes and shielded our face from the sounds of breaking, flying glass. After a few seconds, I removed my arms from view, and looked up. A spray of glitter filled the air, and now fully exposed was none other than Hyrule Castle. 

“Midna!” Link gasped, rushing over to the doors at the far end. I hurried alongside him, seeing Midna was resting on the ground, reverted back to her small figure once more. Link reached down and picked Midna up, cradling her like an infant as she curled up into a ball. 

Her eyes began to flicker open, and she gazed up to Link and I, “….You’re welcome.”

“Jeezes, Midna,” I scoffed, resisting from rolling my eyes and shaking my head. This power of Twilight I swear...

“Heh, yeah, thank you,” Link commented softly, “We’ll handle it from here.” Midna nodded, and merged herself into the dark folds of his tunic. Link prepared himself with his sword again, and looked to me in reassurance.

“One of these days, she’s going to drive me to the brink,” I replied.

“Hey!” I shot my head around as we both stood up, seeing a hoard of figures headed our way. We blinked rapidly to see it was none other than the Resistance group. Auru, Ashei, even Shad and Telma was hurrying to our spot. 

“Elysia!” Telma shouted loudly, and I felt her arms ensnare around me, pulling me into an embrace. She trembled briefly, and she combed her hand through my ponytail, “I was so worried! What were you possibly thinking??” she parted back, looking at me intently as she held my shoulders in place. 

I opened my mouth, closed it, then cleared my throat nervously, “Um……by myself.”

“You’ve got the barrier down, excellent!” Auru replied triumphantly, nodding to the two of us. “It’s a good thing we got everyone out as fast as we did. The battle has come down to this to save Hyrule.”

“If I may….” Shad excused himself, passing the rest of the group. He looked to Telma appreciatively, and she smiled after a breath, letting me fully go. Shad stood in front of me, and held his usual book toward me. He cleared his throat loudly, and nodded promptly with his head slightly tilted up, “Elysia! We would be honored to take you, warrior and fellow comrade, into the ranks of our Resistance, and aid us to reach our goal in saving Hyrule. Do you accept?”

“……We’re doing this now?” I stared blankly to him, and to the others. Auru and Telma nodded proudly while Ashei simply waved a hand, indifferent of the situation. 

“It will give us great pleasure, Elysia,” Telma smiled warmly to me. “Your wisdom and strength will help us prevail, and in return, we shall grant you ours.” 

I quirked my mouth to one side, and shrugged briefly, “.....Sure, why not.” I lifted a hand, and placed it on top of Shad’s book.

Shad, again, cleared his throat, “I hereby pronounce you, Elysia, a member of the Resistance!”

“….Well, I’m glad no flashing lights or magic mojo happens, at least,” I removed my hand.

“With that settled, we are here to help you in any way we can,” Auru replied next, getting back to the matter at hand. 

“Elysia and I will head straight for Hyrule Castle, but I know we won’t go unopposed infiltrating,” Link reported, “If you can buy us time to get inside, we’ll handle the rest.”

“Understood,” Telma reached behind her waist, and suddenly pulled out a curving sword, a scimitar. I blinked rapidly as Telma grinned to me, “you think I was going to wait by the sidelines?”

“Heh, I suppose not,” I shook my head.

“Then let’s proceed,” Auru nodded, “Shad will aid Ashei, while the rest of us will keep the enemies at bay long enough.” Link agreed upon the action, and walked ahead as I tailed alongside. We approached the double doors, with Auru and Ashei gripping the handles. They looked to us for instruction, and the moment we nodded and readied ourselves, the doors flung open, revealing to us the courtyard in front. 

The high towers all connected in stone webs to the main, center castle before us, a unity of maximized proportions. A center trail, as well as one east and one west, extended outwards, paved with rich stone of various colors. A serene area was filled with a chaotic scene, various enemies and infiltrated vermin having stormed the grounds. A large, steel statue was placed at the center, two stories tall with the triangle symbol at the center of curved wings. Pine trees all lined up at the stone walls at the sides of the castle’s entrance, stationed at a higher level. 

“Let’s go, Elysia!” Link called out as the entire group shot out in a sprint. The hordes of enemies caught sight of our invasion, all holding large clubs as they proceeded their way in our direction. Auru positioned himself at the front and center, and with a heft swing, his sword plummeted the bodies out of the way, and created the spark to the fuse. 

Snarls and clanging of weapons filled the air as Link tossed the black sword to me. I caught it steadily, and with a loud yell I swung my arms forward. The blades detached and cut across, parting a section of the enemies while Link swung his blade down, and a large burst of light and air crashed forward in a dominant strike. The enemies all flew out at the sides, and Link and I quickly cut through, taking the opportunity in hand. 

“Go on!” Auru called out as he again swung his blade across. Telma was not far behind, swinging her blade effectively in sharp jabs that all enemies heading to her all fell dead at her feet. Ashei twirled her sword in hand, Shad sticking close behind her as he effectively hit the jaws of the creatures with his thick book. 

With the fog kicked and cut by our feet, Link and I hurried up the stone steps, and made our way to the engraved, wooden doors of the fortress. With a hard pull, Link and I slipped into the manageable space, and then pulled the door closed back up, unable to hear the continuing battle of metal and yells outside.

I panted, handing Link back the sword, though my eyes kept firm on the door, “You’ll think they’ll be alright?”

“They’ll be fine. We have to keep moving,” Link nodded rapidly. With heavy breaths, Link and I ventured into the main lobby of Hyrule Castle, and instantly I was awed of everything within the spacious room. 

The tiles of the floor were patterned of expensive marble, with balconies all set around and above several entrances. Chandeliers of upmost intricate displays and jewels hung from the dome ceiling. High reliefs of various battles and stories were paneled along the rock walls in rows, covering the entire room to the very edges of the doors behind us. Banners of famous silks and rich saturations hung at the walls and ceiling, having been imported no doubt. Columns and pilasters fashioned of classical antiquity, I was intimidated by the fact I was even in such a place of royalty. 

I swallowed roughly, and even Link too drew himself to be quiet. He looked along the walls and balconies, his eye catching the center one at the top. He reached into his tunic, and he pulled out the Clawshot in hand. He aimed and caught the bottom of the jeweled chandelier high above us. He held his hand out to me, and I took it. With a zip of the long line, we bolted upwards and flung ourselves forward, landing on the porch easily. Link placed away the Clawshot, and without a word once more, he led the way into the dark entrance, sword and might in hand. 

We entered a long hallway of deep, royal blue rug. A dead end was at our left, so instead we made a right, and began to trek through the metal statues at either side of us. I reached and prepared myself with my bow and arrow in hand. My eyes darted around the belongings and pedestals of the place, seeing that everything seemed to be left on its own. The light was so dim, and our footsteps echoed in such an ominous breach….I somehow felt that Ganon knew we were coming for him. The feeling in here alone emphasized the destruction of his wrath, despite everything being intact and untouched. 

Further and further Link and I crept into the empty hallway and rooms, taking our time in a speedily manner. The paintings and canvases of masterpieces hung about the walls, and self-labored, golden scribes decorated along columns and bottom plates of the walls. Higher we stepped, coming across rooms fully deserted with many staircases leading upwards. I wasn’t sure how long we were in here, but it felt so overwhelming with everything so quiet. Link and I did not speak a word, considering that the Hylian seemed too entranced to reach the summit of the castle. As we continued upwards, we came across several windows, and they lit the way up a spiral section of the castle. Rain drops tapped against the hard, colored glass, and carefully I began to follow Link who still remained very quiet.

“Link...?” I called out to him. He paused for a brief second, and continued to walk, in a much calmer pace.

“Yes?”

“Are....you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Link announced, giving a nod. We reached the top step of the staircase, and entered the final, large room before a massive, obscure door. We both faced it, staring at its large size, knowing that Ganondorf was waiting on the other side for us. Though, I prevented Link from taking a step further forward, my hand gripping his upper, toned arm. He gazed to me, raising a brow.

“What is it?” he asked.

“...Every time we’ve gone in to face danger, you’ve always asked if I’m always ready,” I began. “Are you ready, Link, to go in there, and face Ganondorf?” Link opened his mouth, but just when I thought he might answer, he closed it. His eyes glanced away, and stared at the double, dark doors in front of us. His blade was clutched firmly in his grip, and his jaw tensed, his cheekbones raw and hard. I stood beside him, and I reached, delicately wrapping my hand over his shoulder.

“Why would you ask me that?” he questioned, his eyes darting to look at me, head slightly adjusted.

“Ganondorf has done terrible damage to the world as it is, and I know you seem to hold some sort of recognition of him when he was mentioned. Something tells me...this is not the first time you’ve dealt with something heavy like this,” I replied next. 

“...You’re right. It’s not,” Link replied. “But I will never give up stopping him.” 

My eyes widened by a fraction, but I nodded firmly to Link’s courageous statement, “I will be behind you. Whatever the cost.” Link breathed heavily, but he marched forward, and his hands gripped the handle of the door. Prying it open, he gave enough room for us to slip through, and we both walked out into the giant storm thrashing. My eyes lingered among the ground before I looked to the sides of the concave doors. We hurried forth, and looked to see two staircases leading upwards, to the grand, main tower of the castle, reaching the heavens themselves it seemed. 

Up the stairs we raced, the water hammering against our skins, as if trying to deter us from continuing forth with the victory that awaited us. The large chapel before us was shrouded in carnivorous shadows, a symbol of hope and light gone from the citizens that inhabited the world. As we reached the top step of the high platform, we were greeted with open doors, and a long, single blue rug that swam into the grand entrance. With cautious steps, Link and I prepared ourselves with weapons in hand. A light burned from the far end of the room, the rose windows around the dome, high walls cracking with rain and thunder. Hung like a prize within the reverse triangle of the Triforce statue ahead was.....a woman I had never seen before. 

Her body was enriched of clothes I could never imagine, embodied with intricate stitches. Royal lavender around her chest, and plates of armor guarded her high shoulders. Her legs were curtained with white robes, and her face was that of a face of purity and serenity. Running down her chest were a braid of hair on either side, covering the earlobes of her pointed ears. Her long, brown hair cascaded down to her midback, where it was tied in a soft, gentle braid. Around her forehead was that of an exquisite crown, adorned with precious curves and jewels of blue with one dead center on her forehead and running down to the top of her nose’s bridge. She seemed to be in deep slumber.

“Princess Zelda!” Link shouted at once, and he began to race down the rug. The moment he did, a flash of lightning blasted the room with light, making my eyes widen of the audacious grin occupying the throne. I instinctively gripped Link’s arm, and Midna too now darted in appearance when she saw I couldn’t hold him back on my own. Link growled in his throat, now noticing the large figure that occupied the seat beneath Zelda. 

“Welcome to my castle.”

It was a man of unexplainable size, the largest man I had ever seen. His figure was hidden beneath large bodies of dark armor, that even his skin tone matched much of what he was wearing. Again lightning sparked, and to me it revealed a man of gruesome features, eyes darting with such malicious and defiance. His hair was of dark red, a goatee running down his jawline and chin. A spread grin was plastered on his face, as if he had heard some sick joke that fueled his entertainment. He chuckled heavily at our reactions, and seemed pleased of his position right now.

“So you’re...Ganondorf,” Midna called out, snarling a bit. Ganon chuckled once more, and reached beside him to withdraw a long sword, the handle elegantly crafted to easily hold. He began to stand, but I did not waver from Link’s side this time. 

Ganon’s cape flapped gently behind him, like a conquering emperor he imposed himself to be, “Hmph. What do we have here? A Princess, a Gerudo woman....and a Hylian.” Link instantly tensed in place, his knuckles protruding through his gloves as I watched him cautiously. By the way Ganon stated that alone, I now knew that Link wasn’t joking about having faced this man once already. It was as if they were rivals for such a long time, I wasn’t so sure how long they had crossed paths now, or how it was even possible.

“We’ve been dying to meet you,” Midna announced, grinning heatedly to Ganondorf. 

“Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside....How very pathetic.” He extended a hand out to Midna’s direction, and crushed the air, “Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment.”

I gritted my teeth, glaring at Ganondorf as he continued, “Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure...but they lacked true power.” Ganon directed his attention upwards, his thick neck twisting to gaze up at Zelda, “The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield.” His body turned to face us again, and his left arm rose, and the back of his palm was visible to us now. 

Beneath his glove, the symbol of the Triforce began to emerge, brimming in and out of strong light, “He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don’t you think?”

“Ha! Such conceit!” Midna taunted, “But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim...I will risk _everything_ to deny you!!” She bellowed, standing threateningly as Link and I took either side of her. 

“As will we!” Link and I shouted out.

“Shadow has been moved by light, it seems...” Ganondorf stared ferociously curious at Midna, “...How amusing.” He grinned broader, “Very well...Deny me, then! Yes, try to deny me...You and your little friends...” Ganon chuckled as he fully turned his back to us. His eyes gazed upon Zelda, and he suddenly extended an arm out to her.

“No!” Midna hollered out, shooting forward. The next moment, Ganon was suddenly gone, a burst of Twilight hitting against the air, and knocking Midna back. Midna cried out, and she was tossed back, rolling across the rug behind us. 

“Midna!” I shouted.

“Save her!” Midna coughed out, extending a hand out to us. I shot my eyes around with Link, seeing Zelda was still framed in her spot, and seemed unmovable. Link hurried forward, but he halted midway, his eyes narrowing. Zelda’s eyes...had opened. 

Her pale skin began to radiate dark veins, along her temples and down her soft neck. Her golden eyes darted down to us. Her gloved hand extended outwards, but before I could move, I too was knocked backwards. I grunted and hit the ground, landing near Midna two yards away. I groaned and stood up, seeing a large force field of dark gold trap Link inside. Link’s eyes widened as he faced forward, seeing Zelda was now on ground level, and walking toward him with utter possession in her eyes.

“Princess!” Link steadied himself, shield now in hand.

Zelda whipped out a long blade from pixels beside, and pointed it to Link’s face, “The lot of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow...So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!” Zelda hovered into the air, and watched down to Link in indifference. There was no way would we would be able to infiltrate the barrier. Link was on his own. Damn it.

Midna cough caught my attention, “Midna, are you alright?” I hurried to my feet, darting in a sprint. I kneeled before her as I picked her up in my arms. 

She grunted a bit, and she shook her head, “We have to save the Princess.” 

I nodded gently, “But, how?”

Midna thought for a moment, and then she hovered from my arms, looking to me cautiously, “Lend me your Twilight, Elysia.”

“...How do I do that?” I blinked, looking at my hands. The sound of clanking burst through the air, making me jump in place. I shot my eyes to the side, seeing Link and Zelda clashing swords, both pressing onto each other robustly that sparks were flying from the swords. 

“Your hands,” Midna advised. I nodded, and held out my hands to her, “I won’t take it all, just enough. You’ll feel a little dizzy-“

“Just do it!” I replied impatiently. Midna closed her eyes, and her small digits squeezed mine as best as they could. I watched intently, seeing pixels beginning to form, and run down my arms. The next moment however, I felt this heaviness in my feet, and my head trying to slump to one side. I held myself in place, feeling my shoulders hunch as the amount of pixels began to grow, and rain down my veins and skin. It began to collect rapidly into Midna’s body, and she began to glow with this bright, green aura around her.

“TCH!” Link flinched as he deflected the blade, but he seemed to be losing his footing the more the battle progressed. Zelda was zipping and cutting across the air too quickly for him to catch that he was resorting to using both his shield and sword as a defense. 

“A-Almost!” Midna replied as she shut her eyes tighter. I felt the massive weakness in my knees, and the temperature of the area was dropping immensely, making me shiver. Finally, with a last tug, I felt my hands let go, and I fell onto the ground on my knees. I grunted painfully, my eyes flickering to stay open. 

Midna hurried down to me, but I shook my head, “D-D-Don’t worry. Just break the barrier!” Midna blinked, but hassled to the edge of the barrier trapping Link in. I looked up, seeing Link was again holding his own against the rushing Zelda. Zelda propped herself upwards, and as she raised her sword, I looked to see a large orb of bright light sparking at the tip of her weapon.

“Feel my wrath, Hero of Time!”

“Hurry, Midna!” I shouted. Midna shot her arms back, and then propelled them forward; slamming them into the barrier Ganon had conjured. Cracks instantly ran down the walls, and they all fell with a loud boom, clinking around the stone floor. Link readied himself as Zelda tossed the large orb downwards. Link dropped his shield quickly, and with both palms, gripped the handle of his sword. The orb clashed onto Link’s blade, and with a skid of his feet, Link held the dominant attack in place. His arms shook, and his eyes stared at the orb gaining momentum.

“C’mon, Link!” I cried out. Link gritted his teeth, and he yelled as his feet slowly began to skid. “Toss it back!”

“Do it, Link!” Midna commanded. Link shut his eyes, and at the peak of his frustration, Zelda’s laughter rang out, engrossing the whole room.

“LINK! DO IT!” I shouted loudly in his direction, “SAVE HER!” Link yelled louder as the thunder roared about. With a hesitant, but menacing toss, Link swung his shining, Master sword full force, knocking the increased orb back. 

Zelda’s eyes widened, and the moment the tip of her sword grazed the orb to fling it back, it enveloped her completely, shocking her in place. Her body quaked and trembled, and her scream echoed in the air, making Link wince in utter distraught. Midna raced forward, and with a thrust of her arms, they elongated to the palms of the giant spider I saw once before. They cupped Zelda tightly in her grasp, and Midna shut her eyes, her arms still stretching until they banged against the throne at the far end of the room. All was still as I stood, hurrying over to Link who was wincing in pain, his clothes tattered in several places.

“Link,” I advised, looking at his injuries. 

Link shook his head, “I’m fine.” The both of us glanced up, seeing Midna retract her hands, and display Zelda in a sitting position on the throne chair. Her skin had rid of the veins that had once controlled her, and suddenly, her eyes began to flicker open. Link and I rushed over, as I tried my best to not limp. Midna soared over, her hands holding onto Zelda’s face delicately, afraid to break her.

“Princess Zelda?” Midna asked as Link and I arrived before her royalty. Midna’s body began to glow a soft radiance, and the twinkles of light began to shower and shimmer along Zelda’s figure in abundance. Midna blinked at the sudden event, but a soft...smile glowed on Midna’s face...as well as Princess Zelda’s. Her bright eyes befell upon us graciously, that even I was lost for words of her majesty. 

“P-Princess....I....” Midna could not say any more, her face fully enchanted of Zelda’s recovery.

“Say nothing, Midna...” Zelda’s soft speech controlled us, “your heart and mine were as one, however briefly...such suffering you have endured.” My eyes collected to Midna, who closed her lids carefully, and the corners began to....tear. At that moment.....did Zelda collect everything that Midna was feeling?

Her gazed turned, and she looked upon Link and I, who stood up straighter when we noticed, “Link, the Chosen Hero, and....” Her eyes came to pass upon me, inspecting me faithfully, “...you must be Elysia.”

“...You know...who I am?” I asked, feeling my cheeks burn, and this warm feeling at the pit of my stomach.

“Yes, I do. Your friends have spoken fondly about you...” she smiled kindly, making my face burn that must further. Her eyes hovered upon the three of us now, her hands extended out in such a manner that I knew I was unworthy of even standing before her, “How can I thank you for saving me?”

A burst of fire ensued, making all of us spin around in haste. In the middle of the room was the standing, burning form of Ganondorf. He laughed roughly in place, and began to advance to us, his stance bold and fierce. Jeezes when was this man going to give up?!

Link stood before us, and held his sword out in place, “It’s over! Your reign has ended!”

“In fact, it’s just begun,” Ganondorf threatened crossly.

“No....” Midna’s voice droned out. The rest of us looked to her, seeing she stood now in front of Link. Her eyes were tranquil and fixed upon Ganondorf, and hovering about her body was the armor of before. Her headed turned to gaze back to us, and it was at the moment, I knew something....was wrong.

“Thank you....all of you,” Midna unexpectedly whispered. Our eyes widened, and Link shot forward the moment I did, extending our hands out to her.

“Midna, don’t! NO!” we both cried out, reaching to grip her arms, but then was this sudden drift in the air, and I felt myself tugged backwards, my body flying in different directions. I grunted loudly as I felt myself roll across the ground, the scent of wet grass entering my nostrils. The rain outside had subsided, but the moment I realized we _were_ outside, my heart dropped.

“N-No!” I staggered on my feet, feeling my head ring despite the calmness of Hyrule’s fields. I shot my eyes around to see Link and Zelda also standing up, the three of us bolting around and looking to Hyrule Castle in the distance. Midna had transported us outside.

“What has she done?” Zelda pushed her hand on her chest, gripping the front of her shirt. The next second....was the foulest sound I had ever heard in my entire life. The castle in the distance exploded and rumbled, the fountains of the chapel completely burst and falling off its hinges. My mouth dropped at the immense power, and the emotions of my heart restrained themselves to not crack at her sacrifice. 

“...Midna...” Link breathed out, shaking his head.

“...T-That stupid imp!” I gritted my teeth, stomping a foot down.

“Oh no....” Zelda clasped her hands to her mouth. As the smog of the blown chapel began to subside, a figure began to fade into view, and was standing on top of a tall hill before us. It stood on....a black horse. Sitting on its saddle was no one other than....

“NO!” Link hissed. The dark horse neighed loudly, and stood on its hindlegs, its front hooves kicking forward. Ganondorf’s cape whipped behind him, his face displaying a menacing smirk. In his free, right hand was.....w-was Midna’s crown. A crush of his hand, the helmet broke into pieces, and fell upon the grassy hill at the feet of his stallion.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, feeling the edges of my eyes running vigorously. No, this couldn’t be!! Midna couldn’t have gone out like that! Damn it... no no no no! Link’s eyes shot open, and he glared at Ganondorf cruelly. 

Ganondorf shot his horse down the patch of grass, his horse charging in our direction. In the midst of it, various phantoms of knights on horses approached, all riders of duplicated Ganon’s holding blades at hand, copying the rider in the front. 

“Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world...” Zelda began to murmur. Her hands touched upon Link’s shoulder, and mine, catching our glance. Her eyes closed beautifully on her face, and she began to radiate in this shine, adjoining it around us, “In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!” Below our feet, a whole beam of light shot up from the ground, halting Ganon’s advance to us. His horse staggered backwards, and instantly bolted in a different direction, his phantoms struggling to stay in place from his sudden reluctance. 

Soon after, the light subsided, the three of us standing side by side. Large orbs of light began to cascade and rotate around Zelda’s opened arms, and there were fashioned three arrows of magnificent relics. My eyes glimmered at the sight, my tears drying instantly of how warm everything was, of these objects presented before us. Zelda opened her eyes, and her hands collected the projectiles neatly in her palms, respectfully. She turned to look at Link and I, and presented the three arrows to Link.

“Link...Chosen Hero,” Zelda began, her eyes gleaming, “Lend us the last of your power! Save Hyrule, once and for all!” Link nodded slowly, and Zelda reached forward, lending Link the arrows. However, he looked down to them thoughtfully, and then looked to me. His arms extended out, displaying the weapons of heavenly light to me.

“....I-I can’t,” I shook my head, seeing Zelda’s eyes widen at Link’s gesture.

“...Don’t miss,” Link laid the arrows in my grasp, and enclosed my fingers around the necks of the lovely arrows, “Don’t let Midna’s death be in vain.” My eyes looked down upon the gifts, and I sighed heavily, my shoulders shaking once. Oh Midna......Midna......

“I won’t miss,” I gritted my teeth, “for Midna.” Link looked at me the same. The sound of horses awoke us, and we turned our heads...but to my ultimate relief, and disdain, it was Epona headed toward us....along with another set of horses behind her. 

Epona rushed to stand beside Zelda and Link, her huffs revealing she had taken a long run to get here, but as always, she seemed ready to help Link any ways possible. Now, we faced the approaching figures, seeing five in total, and the main redhead in front. My lips grimaced as the horses slowed, and revealed the one person I had been running from this whole time. 

“Elysia,” Raveza narrowed her eyes, looking down to us as the two familiar faces and three different riders glazing in our direction.

“Raveza, right now is not the time,” I shook my head as Link stood defensively beside me.

“Of course it is!” Raveza glared, and suddenly turned her horse sideways, her head shooting toward the opened plains before us, “I will distract the Phantoms with my followers. Princess Zelda will be escorted to safety. Bring down Ganondorf with your Hylian.” My eyes widened as Link and I shared a glance, and then looked to Raveza.

“W-What?” I questioned.

“That’s why I brought the Hylian’s horse! Hurry up!” Raveza extended a hand out to us.

“C’mon, Elysia!” Link nodded hurriedly as he gripped onto Epona’s reins. With a steady haul of my arm, Link rose me up to the saddle, and I prepared the Light Arrows in my quiver, staring back to see two followers of Raveza help Zelda on one of their horses. With a click of their heels, the two horses sprinted across the field, heading toward an isolated section of the fields, and leaving us to face Ganondorf who was glaring to us in the distance.

“Hah!!” Link pronounced loudly as Epona rode forward in haste, kicking speedily and proudly across the plains, with Raveza and her other two followers at our sides as Ganon charged from the other side.

It was time to end the King’s reign of terror, once and for all.


	51. Open at the Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> This is it. This is the last chapter of this Twilight Princess Story. I...greatly enjoyed writing every part of it, and I thank you all greatly for reading along. It’s been little more than a year doing this, and I have to say....Elysia was something else for me. 
> 
> She was nothing I had imagined, but beyond my expectations. She is someone I thoroughly grew up with on many levels, story wise, personality and so much more. Her story will always be here for you to read, whether you can relate to her or not. The little fox has grown so much through the past year since I made her, and I cannot wait for her to grow into the woman she wants to be. She had become a part of my life, just as she has become a part of yours in some way.
> 
> Again, thank you all very much for sticking with me this far, the kind words, the wonderful comments, the reads and kudos. Simply...thank you, tears and all. 
> 
> Please, enjoy. 
> 
> Catch you guys later, have yourself a great night, great break, and great holidays.
> 
> Sincerely, and Always,
> 
> Leslie <3

The terrain thundered and clashed beneath the horses’ hooves, our faces drawn out in final fury; faster the air kicked behind us, our eyes watered and angry as we targeted straight for the large male heading straight toward us, his sword ready for combat. In a lift of my hips, I kneeled behind Link, his arm gripping behind to hold me while the other snapped Epona’s reins. Epona trotted as fast as an unforgiving gale as the neighs were silenced by our yells of triumph.

A golden arrow was in my grasp, pulled back in a tight clasp, digging into my hand. The bottom feathers flared back, covering my whole hand in an inferno that did not burn me, but scorch me in supremacy. The outline of my bow illuminated in holy light, and longer the tip of the arrow extended as I took perfect aim to the approaching man.

“Shoot, Elysia!” Link shouted.

“Take to the sides! FRONT!” Raveza commanded. The horses at our sides burst forward in rapid speed, and the phantoms near Ganondorf were burst from existence, a crackling of yellow lightning cutting through their approach. Ganondorf was all that was left, and with a release of the arrow, I knew I had already met my mark. 

The arrow twirled and spun vertically in the air, but in a burst of light, it rocketed forward. Ganon’s eyes widened and he tried to prevent his horse from advancing, but it was no use; the arrow was quick to hit its mark, and the moment it did, Raveza and Link cut around the sides, dodging Ganon’s swinging sword. The arrow lodged into Ganon’s chest, and he let out a painful yell, his snarl piercing the air. The collection of light consumed his being, and he became flaccid on his horse as it kicked aggressively through the plains behind us. Link and Raveza both curved their horses in a bend, the two others followers defended our sides again as we chased behind Ganondorf who was trying to recover.

“Don’t let him recuperate!” Raveza shouted at once, and I reached back, taking the second arrow in hand. I placed it in its slot, and took quick preparation to aim. 

Again, the feathers flared bright gold, and the arrow elongated in place, charging my bow in bright luminosity. Ganondorf was sitting back in his seat, and he raised his sword up, yelling angrily into the air. A sudden hoard of phantoms began to rain down from behind him, and all began to take quick charge in our direction. 

“I’ll handle it!” Raveza shouted as she zipped her horse forward. 

With a released of the reins, she took a quick arrow in hand, bow gripped firmly. She pulled back her single arrow, making me question what the hell she was doing. The moment she released her arrow though, I was beyond words to retort her for her sudden charge. Once the arrow left her bow, there was a sudden release of hundreds of arrows, all separating from her single arrow. The orange-red barbs cut through the air in numerous directions, and extinguished the phantoms easily. She slowed her horse back, letting Epona lead again as Link nodded to Raveza a thanks who signaled a thumb up in return. 

“Steady, Elysia!” Link commanded as he commanded Epona to charge faster, Ganondorf now in full view in front, and his back to us. His eyes darted behind, and saw our approach. He began to swerve his horse about, going down the hills in a diagonal, and then cut across the terrain in unsteady stride for Epona to catch up. 

“He’s not getting away,” I hissed as I directed my aim straight for his back.

“He’s using the rocky terrain to slow Epona,” Link growled. 

“That won’t stop me,” I replied sternly. Again, I cracked only one eye open, pulled back the arrow, and let it cut through the air in a mighty cut of precision. The air again was filled with an angry growl, Ganon hunching on his horse as he raced the mighty, black stallion to the top of a hill. Epona huffed, and she slowed dramatically down. Link pulled back the reins, letting her catch her breath as I hooked the last arrow in possession.

“One more,” Link nodded to me, looking to me briefly. 

“Yup, one more,” I rolled my shoulder, glaring at the man who glowered at our position. 

“Pathetic heroes!” Ganon retorted from above, holding his sword strongly in large, crushing digits. “You shall feel the wrath of the Hyrule Ruler, the true emperor of this world!” Link and I said nothing as Ganondorf grinned wickedly, his teeth shining eerily, “I shall finish you off, just as I have finished your frail Princess!” My teeth gritted, and with a huff, I mounted off Epona, putting the spirited arrow back in my quiver.

“Elysia!” Link called out as I hurried to the foot of the hill below. I stared up at Ganondorf who chuckled at my action, and began to race down his horse in my direction.

“Elysia! Don’t!” Raveza shouted from somewhere behind.

“I am fed up with your talk of power and terror. This ends now! The moment I pierce this arrow through you, is the moment Link will end you!” I forcefully pulled the regular arrow back, and took direct aim to Ganon. 

Ganon raised in sword in place, ready to strike it down. I remained in place, and I let go of the red, glimmering arrow, quickly rolling my entire body to the side. The sword cut across the grass at my side, Ganondorf missing me, though he growled as the arrow that had cut into his decorated hand, the symbol of the Triforce illuminating despite the attack. Before Ganondorf could redirect around, I swiftly faced his side, and released the already held, holy arrow. Ganon’s eyes widened and he fell back from the saddle of his horse. The dark beast neighed, and it darted across the plains, out of the way as I looked at the twitching and grumbling Ganondorf. His chest glittered with a bright yellow light from the last, holy arrow I had, though that did not stop him from standing. He was taller than any man I had faced, and I knew I stood no chance dealing with him on my own-

“I’ll take it from here!” Link skid into view, and he faced Ganondorf, cutting in between us. His sword was pulled out in hand, shield in the other, “Take cover, Elysia! This is our fight.” If I was the same person as I was before I would’ve protested immensely against that statement alone, but now...I withdrew myself from the area, and stared at Link in complete trust.

“Give him no mercy!” I shouted. Link stared readily at Ganon who chuckled deeply, his sword gripped in hand yet again.

“Think you can defeat me? You shall fail, Hylian,” Ganon recoiled, “You wield an impressive, looking blade, but nothing more. I shall take out that foul blade, and I shall blot out the light forever!” A burst of lightning clashed from the sudden, dark skies above, and Epona and I jolted back, seeing a ring of a barrier had formed once more, much like the one in the Chapel of Hyrule Castle. No, there was no way I could interfere without Midna’s help...

Oh Midna....I gripped my bangs in my hand, looking at the now circling men in the middle of the large ring. Link, you better beat him, for everything he’s done to everyone!

“Elysia!” My head turned, looking to see Raveza was heading towards us, though she was not the only one. Her followers were behind her, and they all stopped their horses near Epona. They dismounted, and came to stand beside me. Our eyes locked to Link, who had clashed swords against Ganondorf, and was holding the man well in place. 

The sword sparked brightly against each other, but Link was showing no hesitation or remorse as he began to overpower Ganon’s blade. Ganon grunted, but the moment he was left open, blade pushed to the side, Link moved in with a spiral of attacks. Ganon grunted as the plates of his armor began to break off, leaving Link with areas to cut through. With a mighty yell, Ganon tossed Link back, the Hylian’s boots sliding against the ground in retaliation from being thrown. Again the two began to circle each other, Link’s eyes fierce as the Twilight beast within himself. Ganon merely scoffed off the stare.

“You have yourself one, fierce Hylian,” Raveza exhaled sharply, her eyes catching mine. I looked to her, unable to keep myself locked in the danger being with her; all my head was wrapping around was that Link was facing this terrible man, and was literally holding the fate of Hyrule on his shoulders. 

“He’s the best there is...” I commented, staring intently at the dueling men. 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Raveza suddenly commented. I swiftly darted my eyes to her, and it was there...I noticed that her followers had taken a standing around me. I was....surrounded. Shit. 

“Whatever, fine,” I snarled, looking to Link. No, at this moment, I could not abandon Link. I had to be here...for him. I was not going to leave his side, when he needed it the most, like how he never left mine...when I needed it. Raveza huffed briefly, but she crossed her arms, and looked to the men again. 

Ganon charged forward, and swung powerfully across. Link blocked with his shield, but the next second, Ganon’s foot kicked forward in a cheat shot, his boot catching Link’s side. The Hylian tumbled back, and in a swift strike, Ganon’s sword cut across Link’s left arm, the slice of the chainmail ringing. 

“Link!” I shouted as he began to stumble sideways, wincing from the pain. He recovered swiftly, and he instead tossed his shield aside, and merely held his sword in hand. It clashed robustly against Ganon’s, and the sparks ensued once more. 

Link gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed as Ganon sneered in mirth, “Give it up, Hylian! The battle has already been won!”

“Not a chance!” Link snarled. He began to push his sword over once more, catching Ganon off-guard completely. Link again clashed Ganon’s sword away, and in a threatening spin, his sword pierced across Ganon’s abdomen. A spew of blood flew into the air, but Link did not stop as he stabbed his sword forward, and caught Ganon’s chest. Ganon grunted angrily, and retaliated with a swing of his sword. Link stumbled back, the sword having cut a part of his right side. A trickle of blood began to pour onto Link’s tunic, but the Hylian did not waver as he charged, catching Ganon’s sword in defense.

“You’re almost there, Link!” My eyes shot to look past the two, and to my amazement I saw Telma and the others had made it on their own horses, and were watching the battle fixedly. Both Telma and Auru cheered for Link as Shad and Ashei stayed silent, but were eager to see Link win. 

“You got this, Link,” I whispered desperately, “Do it for us, do it for Midna!”

“This is the END!” Ganondorf shouted fervently. He drove his sword downwards, aiming it right at Link. Link yelled irately, and with a mighty shine of his righteous blade, flung his sword upwards, completely knocking Ganon’s full force to the side.

“No, it is yours!” Link twirled his blade in a full circle, cutting across Ganon’s body viciously. Ganon stumbled back and hit the ground, but giving no leeway, Link leapt, and with a mighty thrust of his sword, stood over Ganon, and proudly sank his sword into the man’s chest with a heroic intent. A gurgled yell fill the air as I swiftly looked away, feeling uneasy as the yell turned to pure agony. After it had ceased with a choked breath, I looked back, seeing the barrier of Twilight had dropped, and revealed Link and Ganon to us. 

Link backed up, his body panting and trembling from the massive toll on it. I hurried over in a flash, gripping him by the back of his arm. Telma and the others hurried forward as well, and circled Link in full aid. Jeezes, this Hylian was seriously wounded; I didn’t even know how he could stand.

“Princess Zelda!” Telma announced in a whisper. All of us turned our heads forward, seeing Zelda was indeed approaching, riding on her own horse with armored guards on both sides of her, and the Gerudo women that had escorted her before. She hurried down the horse, though her eyes immediately landed on Ganondorf....who was still conscious of it all. How the hell was he still alive??

A low chuckled emitted from his lips, and his eyes flickered, and then stared at Link menacingly who stared back, blood dripping down his arm, side and mouth, “Do not...think this ends here...The history...of light and shadow will be...written in blood!”

“No.....” Link drowned out, taking a proud stance forward, and glared down at the man, “....by my mighty blade, I intend to make sure it ended with you.”

Ganon’s eyes stared upwards to the sky now, and his jumbled grunts began to take place. His eyes began to water, and the symbol of his injured hand began to fade into nothing of existence. In a sudden wisp, I literally saw the life drain from his eyes, that now turned pure white, and his body became limp underneath Link’s Master Sword.

“Is...it over?” Auru asked. There was nothing but silence, and Ganondorf no longer moved. Yeah...it must’ve been over.

“The battle has been won,” Auru replied, holding Link’s shoulder in his hand, “You are indeed the Hero.” Link winced slightly, gripping his side with a soft hand.

“Let me...” I approached, my spell already in hand. Link looked tome, but removed his hand. Expecting me to drill my fingers into him, he shut his eyes...but he opened them a second later when I laid my hand on him. Instead, my palm and the buds of my fingers stroked his injured skin, and it wasn’t long until the skin began to stitch itself back up, only leaving the trails of dried blood as evidence.

“That’s....much better,” Link thanked, exhaling.

“I learned a better way to do it,” I quirked my mouth, fixing his tunic, “But...you did it Link.”

“No,” Link smiled, gripping my hand, “we did it.” I blinked, but I smiled afterwards, nodding gently. 

“....Look...” Ashei’s eyes glided over to a hill behind. The dark skies began to clear, and a sudden presence of bright light began to form before our very eyes when we looked. A collection of gleaming, spheres circled around the top of the hill, and then began to disperse, leaving...a small figure sitting on top of the grassy hill. 

“Is...that...” my eyes shot open, as they looked upon the small figure, crowned with a large helmet of stone.

“....Is.....” Link’s eyes widened, as we stared at the dark figure, then to each other.

“Midna!” I shouted as Link and I raced forward, cutting away from the group immediately. We raced upwards, faster and faster, as far as our legs could carry us. My eyes brightened at that crown, at that enormous, stone crown-

We paused before the hunched figure, suddenly noticing....she was not so small up close. She began to stand, her body holding a cloak of sorts, designed from the back from what we could only see. Then, the moment her slender body turned, I immediately recognized those bright eyes anywhere...

This woman was much taller than I had anticipated, her eyes lengthened at the corners. In the middle of her, gray, tender face were jewels, and running down the sides were her colored, orange-red hair, tied at the front of her covered breasts in an elegant fashion. She wore a long, loincloth, and her midsection was bare, soft and slim as she faced the light of the climbing sun. Her arms were cloaked in cut sleeves that connected to her middle fingers, and running along them were blue, tribal signals. This....this was....

She gazed to us in such a serene gaze. Her eyes blinked once, slowly, almost seductively as she looked between Link and I who now stood in front of her, barely reaching the top of her shoulders. This...this couldn’t be.....no...but, it was.

“What? Say something!” Midna replied, tilting her head slightly to us. She smirked slightly, “Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?” A bright flush increased on my face, and I slapped my hands to it, rubbing it roughly. Link blinked several times, and he beamed widely, gazing along her eyes.

“Midna...it’s really you,” Link took a step forward, looking up to her. I released my face, and I too took a hesitant step forward, seeing her large eyes looking down to me.

“.........What, want to say something too?” she asked.

I opened my mouth, and I yelled crossly, “You gave us a fright, you stupid imp!” 

Midna blinked, and she crossed her arms, “That’s no way to talk to a princess, Elysia.” I lifted a finger, but I resisted pointing it at her face, and instead let it drop on my side. 

“Even in your normal form, you still manage to piss me off,” I huffed out.

“Some things will never change,” Link smiled widely, gazing to Midna.

“But....” I mumbled, rolling my eyes before looking to her, “...I’m glad you’re safe.” Midna smiled faintly.

“Midna.” Our set of eyes looked down the hill, seeing the others follow behind Princess Zelda, who now stood before us. Her head bowed gently, and I looked to Midna who took a step forward, and bowed just the same.

“Princess Zelda, I am very relieved to see you well,” Midna answered courteously. 

“As I am to see you,” Zelda answered with a smile. “You, as well as Link and Elysia, have saved our lands....We are greatly in debt to you.” Again, she bowed her head, her guards, and Telma’s group copying the gesture. 

“I knew they wouldn’t let us down,” Auru smiled elatedly as usual. I smiled widely, taking a step forward in Link’s direction-

I halted, feeling my arm gripped tightly from behind. I whirled my head around, seeing Raveza was there. Her golden orbs stared at me, and her group had formed an arc behind her. My eyes widened, and she kept her grip absolute of their purchase on me.

“Time to go, Elysia,” Raveza began.

“Hey!” Link shouted, immediately wrapping an arm around my free one. Raveza kept her stance, but her followers all withdrew their bows, all equipped with arrows. The whole group behind Link was now frozen, staring at the change of events. “Elysia is not going with you!”

“This is none of your business, Hylian! We aided you in helping defeat Ganondorf, but this does not change what Elysia has done to our tribe,” Raveza sparked, “She will be tried under Gerudo rule for the death of our Gerudo chief, Ineza; there are no exceptions.”

“You must reconsider,” Zelda suddenly hurried behind Link, her gloved hand gesturing to Raveza, “Elysia has just saved all of Hyrule, including the Gerudo Desert along with it.”

“I suggest you stay out of Gerudo affairs, Princess Zelda,” Raveza spat crossly, her eyes now targeted at the royal woman, “The moment your Hyrule Court banished the Gerudo tribes was the moment you lost all control of our diplomacies. The moment you interfere is the moment we strike a war against you, and I don’t believe your castle has enough force to stop our advances. This woman-“ Raveza lifted my arm “-is a traitor and criminal under Gerudo jurisdiction.”

“Then you might reconsider my intervention,” Midna threatened sweetly, and she began to advance, holding her hand up as her robes glided behind her. All arrows suddenly pointed forward to Midna, and at that moment, all swords were drawn from the other side, including Telma and Auru who stepped forward.

“Stop!” I cut in, breaking apart from Link and Raveza’s grip. I raised both arms to the parties, my hands spread widely across, “This.....this has to stop.” I gritted my teeth, and stared at the ground at my feet.

No....I had to do the right thing. 

If I stayed...if I ran....I knew Raveza would keep chasing me. She would not stop until she had me. I couldn’t...I couldn’t risk putting others in danger anymore. I was by Link when he needed me...but now.........he didn’t need me. He was in no condition to fight or defend me, as well as Midna who just recovered, and Zelda who had enough threats to deal with.

_“Run, Elysia, run.”_

I shut my eyes, and I trembled on the spot, feeling that virus lightning ensue between the two groups. I could feel this crushing force within my ribs, expanding too large, but not enough to ease my tensed, kicking heart. I.....I......

“......I’ll go with you,” I lowered my arms, and I looked to Raveza.

“Elysia, no!” Link hurried forward, and gripped my hand tightly, “You can’t go with her!”

I swallowed roughly, and I turned to Link, Midna at his side, “I have to go. I can’t stay with you anymore.”

“Elysia, no...” Link strained, his teeth gritting, “If you go.....you’ll be killed.”

“Don’t be foolish, Elysia,” Midna protested, shaking her head.

“I’m not,” I replied with difficulty. I clutched both of Link’s hands into mine, and I gazed to him, “Link....you...you kept me safe this whole time....and now....it’s mine turn to keep you safe.”

“E-Elysia....don’t do this,” Link shook his head frantically; “I can’t let anything happen to you. I promised Bo that I would keep you safe.”

“And you’ve done wonderfully!” I insisted, feeling my eyes tearing. “You have kept me safe this whole time, but listen to me Link, when I say that I have appreciated everything you have done for me, despite driving me crazy since the very beginning. I...I can’t keep running. I need to face my fate, just the way you have faced yours. You are my inspiration, and I will always look up to you, Link, no matter what befalls me, or how it all ends.”

“Elysia....don’t,” Midna huffed out, “this is absurd!”

“Then......promise me one thing,” Link clutched my fingers, as I squeezed back.

“You can’t be considering this, Link!” Midna protested yet again, staring at Link in disbelief.

“...It’s what Elysia wants,” Link turned his head slowly to Midna, who was withdrawn of his acceptance. Link nodded slowly as Midna withdrew her anger, and she looked solemnly to me. Link then graced his eyes my way, and he opened his mouth, the corners of his eyes straining, “Promise me...one thing.”

“...Yes,” I nodded slowly, gazing into Link’s eyes fully. His pupils locked onto mine, channeling everything he had left to give to me; all that raw emotion, of concern was there, visible for me to see. He was the light to this black tunnel I was trying to escape this whole time, but I knew the moment I was in...I would never be able to get back out, not without a price.

“Promise me....that you will always keep striving. Don’t ever give up, Elysia, because you are much more than what you realize.” Link reached up and held my chin in his grasp, “No matter where you go, no matter what happens, know that you are always in our memories...”

“...A-And you’re all in mi-ine,” I sniffed, holding Link’s face in my hands. We stared at each other attentively, our eyes glistening and radiate in the light of the sun at our sides, “Thank you, for everything, Link, my Hylian.” Link pulled me forward, his arms gently embracing me. I embraced him back, resting my face into his shoulder. Behind I felt Link’s hands soothing me, and I felt another hand stroking my hair back. I lifted my face, looking to see it was Midna who was combing through my curls.

“This won’t be the last time you see us,” Midna replied gently, and her soft lips kissed the top of my forehead. I closed my eyes at her gesture, and I backed up from Link’s grasp. I took a step back, but at the moment, Raveza’s fingers clutched my upper arm. I felt myself being dragged back, Link and Midna merely staring at me as I continued to be pulled back, down the hill as my light was continued to be pulled away from me. Telma hurried to stand at Link’s other side, and she stared down to me in such a motherly manner...I could’ve mistaken her for Ineza herself.

In a spur of moments, I was lifted onto a horse, and my gaze was cut away as Raveza pressed her front into my back, blocking their view of me and claiming her prize. A kick of her heels, and the horse was in a sprint, running across the plains as the hair of wild fire danced in the wind. My bangs smashed against my forehead, and I finally felt the trickle of tears run down my face, leaving rivers along my eyes and jaw. Farther and farther the horse was sent, all the while a crack erupted in my ears from within my soul, my being.

It was unlike...anything I had ever felt; severed from the world, dropped in this lake of cold ice, and prevented from escaping. How my body shook, how my fingers went numbs but clutched the saddle with all their might. Lost when I was finally found, because I knew that once I stepped into that desert, it was death that awaited me. The one place I had wished to find this whole time, since my childhood dreams, was the place I now was dreading to approach. I did not want to go back, but against my will once more, I was being taken to a place I did not want to be; taken away from the family I gained, I was the little girl that was abandoned in Ordon, with no hope of return.

I’m so sorry, Bo.

I’m so sorry, Ineza.

I’m so sorry, Midna. Telma, Renado, Colin, Ilia, Rusl.....

I’m....so sorry, Link. I’m so sorry, but I know this was the right thing to do. 

I couldn’t keep running forever. I couldn’t. You could only run so far, before you get caught.

A WEEK LATER:

It was so cold, so very cold in this hot cell. The bars were scorching from the exposure to the noon sun. The wind was thick and humid, but despite the sweat dripping down my face and body...it was so cold. Despite my filled stomach of whatever food was given to me, I felt so empty and unfed, for food was not what I wanted, or craved. Damn, it was so cold.

My eyes glazed emptily along the ground, and my thin arms were limp in front of me. My body was sitting up, lost in loose, torn fabric of an abused tunic that was not mine, and my hands resting on my lap. My knees were tucked beneath me, cut and cracked from pressing against the ground so much. My curls did not hold their glimmer of shine, but instead where broken and crushed at the ends, spilling along the ground without a care in the world. So broken I was, that everything I did no longer mattered... 

My head rolled back, letting me sit straight up as I looked to the rock wall in front, the tears now dry and stolen from my core. I don’t know how long I cried, but enough to dry any ounce of emotion in me. I was so broken, I felt broken; a doll untaken care of, kicked and dragged around the sands, flung up into the air and then ignored at the sound of that painful, screaming drop. But...everything that led me to here was entirely worth it.

“It’s time.” I ignored the sounds the footsteps approaching me, and the hands that gripped me on either side. The shackles around my ankles and wrists sounded much louder than the pumps of my weakened heart. I felt the ground shifting beneath me, and it was when I was outside, I realized I was being led. 

The village was scarce with people, but I already knew where most of them were. This place...was no longer home. It was a cage, manifested and shaped by no one other than the dictator that ruled them now. As I walked, I felt the heavy crescendo following my feet, and the farther I walked, again I could hear that cracking in my ribs. My curls dragged behind me, no longer repelling the wind, but sticking to my back, as if I were a wounded animal obeying to a harsh command; as if I were walking with my tail between my legs to my deserved punishment. 

The wind rolled from the side, and I felt like I was going to be thrown to the ground from the gust. The two, Gerudo soldiers kept their grip firm as we began to scale down the ramp of sand, and toward the ditch below. Above on the high platform of dirt were the spectators, all murmuring and whispering as I came into view. A formation line of warriors stood side to side, facing the great, wooden podium that had been built in place of the archery practice I once knew. 

The first step I took on the timber staircase, I knew it was the end. The second step, I accepted my fate, the third consisted of my awareness of my approaching end. On the platform, I lifted my frail neck to face Raveza, who stood at the center of the stand. She lifted a hand, and beckoned the soldiers at my sides to approach her. In her other hand, I saw the shining, bent blade, large and intimidating, and claiming my reflecting face.

As the distance began to close, I knew, for sure now, that this was how I was going to die. It wasn’t in the Forest Temple, underneath the waves of Lake Hylia, in the plains of Hyrule, or in the Twilight Realm of Zant’s awe oppression. No, my death was going to be here, as it would have been if I had not lived that snatching when I was a child. 

An abrupt push took me to the ground, my knees hitting the hard wood as I winced. My body faced the spectators who stood above, all stricken and silent as my head was lifted to gaze to them forcefully. There in the crowd, I could see the apparitions of Link and Telma, Renado and Rusl. Bo waved to me as Ilia stood by his side. The children all waved frantically in my direction. I blinked slowly, looking above me slightly to see tiny Midna, floating in front of me as she giggled and flicked my curls-

My hair was gripped from behind, and again I flinched from the sudden motion, aware of my surroundings. The ghosts of my past dispersed, and I was left to face the unknown crowd of females before me. My dry lips separated to taste the last, humane thing that was left to me, which was the hot air around. I inhaled and exhaled, my heart thudding uncomfortably, and trying to repel my logic mind. I was not going to escape this. This was finally the end.

“By the power invested in me-“ Raveza’s face gleamed to the audience, and her hand lifted, holding her sword strongly, “I hereby pronounce, Elysia, guilty for crimes against the Gerudo tribe and life, and the murder of our beloved, Chief Ineza! No more shall she oppress our society! No more will she continue to live as a threat to our well-being and prosperity. No more, shall Elysia live while our true leader lies still in her grave in vain!” A couple of years jeered out, and a slur of oppressive words targeted to me, making me stare at the ground.

The wind rose in gales as I blinked slowly, feeling this deep struggle within my bones. I knew, over the course of days I laid in that cell, was my Twilight acting up. Ever since returning, there was no way to remove the gem that Zant had granted to me. A curse or a blessing, I was not so sure now, as it continued to repel and argue with my brain.

_”Run, Elysia, run!”_

I can’t. I couldn’t run. I couldn’t go anywhere.

_”...I promised Bo I would look out for you...”_

As you did, you accomplished your promise.

_”...but you always seem.....so concerned of everything going so wrong. Why...?”_

“Because...” I mouthed, repeating the words I had once said before, “...not everything turns out the way you want it to...” 

I grunted, the cheers pulling me back into the moment in time. My hair, gripped tightly in hand, was pulled up, making my back arch and straighten. I blinked rapidly, and I saw the shining blade cross my face, with Raveza standing proudly at the side. Again, she pointed the sword to the crowd, some nodding, others yelling in retaliation for my actions, and others merely staring. 

This was it.

“Justice will be served!” Raveza shouted. My eyes followed up, looking up to the last clouds I would see, the last blue of sky left in my existence. To the last light I would have.

“Link...” I mouthed, my eyes flickering, “...I won’t ever forget.”

“Justice is what this is!” Raveza climaxed from above. “JUSTICE!”

“Ineza...” I gulped roughly, “Forgive me-....“ 

My eyes narrowed, and I stared up at the sky, seeing....a dark portal forming. What....what was that? It grew immensely, and it began to spread rapidly across, forming a single portal to climb through. What.......what was-

“Don’t give up!” The unrecognizable voice echoed. Raveza’s eyes shot up, and so did everyone else. The area began to darken, but Raveza did not waver from her stance.

“What is this?!” she shouted.

“Run, Elysia, run!” My eyes shot open. “RUN, ELYSIA, RUN!” 

BOOM.

The sand between the stand and spectators exploded, beams of Twilight shooting out, and crashing among the floor in enormous clouds of debris. I swiftly shut my eyes, but when I saw the flash of that blade approaching, I knew it was my last chance.

I shot my body downwards, and rolled myself forward. The sound of a quick cut echoed, but I found myself free of Raveza’s clutches. My body shot forward, and my slender body rolled across the sandy floor, standing up. 

“DON’T LET HER GET AWAY!” Raveza shouted. The soldiers in front were now hurrying with bows and arrows, but I jumped the next second. A bright arrow cut in front of me, and it blasted the Gerudo women back with a burst of light. The arrow continued to burn, and in its place formed a large barrier around the thrown soldiers. I whirled my head around, seeing Raveza and her two followers leaping to tackle me, but again, I shut my eyes as another bright arrow cut through the air. It encased Raveza and the two women, all three hitting the rock wall behind them and falling to the ground. I blinked rapidly; who the heck-

“Elysia!” I whirled my head around, seeing a figure that was unfamiliar to me. The figure was as tall as I was, and I honestly couldn’t tell if they were male or female. The person was adorned in a blue suit of sorts, faded and worn from continuous usage and harsh conditions. Armors around the sleeves and lower legs told me this person was someone of combat. Gauze wrapped around their forearms and thighs, and some was wrapped around the head and face of the person. All that was visible to me were the bright colored locks ticking out from underneath the bandage, and those red eyes staring fixedly to me.

“W-Who are you?” I panicked. 

“Sheik,” the person cut in, and swiftly sliced through the shackles that held me prisoner with ease, tossing them aside, “We need to get your bow and quiver! Hurry!” The person turned their back to me, and kneeled, “Get on!” I swiftly jumped onto the person’s back, and in a rush of air, we leapt upwards, and cut through the cries of yells and screams of the villagers around us.

“The main hut!” I struggled to say, and the person cut to the right, leading us right through the heart of the village, and before Ineza’s hut. They kneeled and let me go, and I hurriedly rushed inside, darting my eyes around. On the wooden table were my effects and I swiftly shot to them, gripping my quiver, bow, boots and tunic. No...that’s all that was left?

“Hurry, Elysia!” I shut my eyes, but hassled at the command. The figure once again kneeled, and I placed my weapons on, pressing my tunic and boots between us to prevent them from falling. The person raced forward, carrying me easily as we suddenly made a left turn, reaching toward the archery pit once more.

“W-Why are we-?!”

“Don’t let go!” the figure responded. I snared my arms around, burying my face as the person’s ponytail, and my shoulder-lengthened hair whipped behind. Ahead, Raveza had recovered, and so did most of her followers, who were now prepared with bows and arrows in hand.

“READY! AIM!” Raveza pointed.

“What are you doing?!” I questioned frantically, seeing the person was racing right to their direction. They suddenly leapt off the edge of the cliff, the people among us screaming the same time Raveza called out “FIRE!” The air warmed immediately, and my eyes widened to see a ray of booming Twilight crash into the ground. The arrows were deflected immediately, and the next second, the two of us were sucked upwards. 

The familiar sensation of pixels ran along my body, and the next moment, a spin of colors warped, and I fell back, crashing onto the grassy floor. Wait...grass? We...we weren’t in Gerudo anymore? I coughed, straining to sit up, unsure. Unsure of everything.

“Here...let me.” I shot my eyes up, seeing the red-eyed blond lend a hand out to me. I hesitated. I was left speechless.

“H-How-Why did-”

“You must hurry to the Temple of Time,” the figure replied, taking notice I would not take their hand. I blinked, but looked to where the figure was gazing, and saw...that we were in the Scared Grove. The Twilight portal transported us here?

“B-But wh-“ I looked back, but....the mysterious Sheik was gone. 

“S-Sheik??” I called out, distraught of the sudden change of events. Oh dear gods of Hyrule, what was going to happen? Who was that?

I swallowed, struggling to compose myself. I looked to the fallen tunic and boots on the ground, but I shut my mouth and took off my weapons. I undressed myself out of the rags, and once more, was welcomed greatly with my gifted tunic and footwear. Collecting my effects, I straightened, and began to dart myself through the maze of the forest.

As I did though, I could not understand why...I was even continuing to run. Didn’t I accept my fate when I was in my cell, when I handed myself over to Raveza those days ago? Was it my Twilight?

The sound of a trumpet echoed along the lily pads and trees of the Grove, and I began to immediately follow it. I checked inside my tunic, feeling Ineza’s flute was still hidden in there. I sighed in relief, again swallowing as I continued my path fully alert on where I was going, and cutting through areas I knew I hadn’t been in. Finally...I reached an open space, guarded by a large arch of stone. 

The sun cut through the tall leaves of the trees above, giving the area a kindling flame of harmonic and serenity. My eyes fashioned around the stone, tiled-lifting ground, and they rose to gaze at the burst of beaming Twilight radiating from the sky. A rush of winds began to pick up, pixels of green circling around the dark portal as the trees’ leaves flapped, disturbed of the unnatural forces about. However, right before that large portal was a figure that stood at the center of the area. He was all too identifiable. 

“Link!” I bellowed, racing forward through the arc of stone. Link’s eyes widened at my approach, his proud demeanor present with a hint of a small weakness in his expression.

“Elysia!” Link called out, his body adorned in that same, green tunic, sword and shield on his back. He reached to me, with open arms and a crushing embrace. I wobbled in my stance, and my eyes shined to see Link’s face in front of mine, his hands cradling my face in his hands, afraid to let me go.

“L-Link...” I croaked out, feeling his fingers curl into my cut hair.

“Oh, Elysia....” Link faltered out, his teeth gritting with apologetic eyes, “I’ve missed you so.”

“W-What’s going on?” I questioned immediately, “Who was that, that saved me. Why did-“

“Elysia, this must be quick,” Link replied firmly, holding my hands into his. He gazed to me with much severity and vigilance, “I’m sorry if it’s too rushing for you, but you have to listen to every word I have to say.”

Link swallowed, and he held onto my shoulders, looking to me intently as his orbs began to water, “Midna and I couldn’t let you meet your fate. I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted, but remember our promise?” I nodded quickly, feeling the trickling of water fly off my cheeks as the portal beside us roared with energy. “You mean everything to me, Elysia. You are my hero, and you always will be! No matter where you are, or where this portal will take you, know that I-“ I gripped onto his arms, staring at him with swimming eyes. This...this was our goodbye. 

“L-Link...” I whimpered out, feeling myself so unstable and hot. “T-There’s so much I need to say to you! I-I don’t want to leave!” I shouted with flying tears. “I don’t want to leave you! Or everyone else!”

“You must! It is the only way to ensure your safety!” Link argued regretfully, “Raveza cannot find you; I won’t let her, even if it means we can never see each other again. I know there is a lot to say, but at any moment, the portal will close. Midna can’t keep it ope-“

I shut my eyes, and I lunged, full front. Link’s eyes shut closed and his arms snapped around me, his body protective and alluring, keeping me in place. His firm hands held me selfishly as mine curled into his blond locks, making his green hat fall to the ground. Oh no...oh no.....this was the last time I was going to-

“Go, Elysia!” Link parted from me, holding my face delicately in his hands. His godly orbs scanned my golden irises, my pupils shrinking from this sudden departure. Where was I going to go? No, I would never see him again. This, was this worse than death?

“I-I-“ I stumbled in my broken words, trembling greatly. I was terrified. “Y-You are the only one I truly trusted! I trust you!” I nodded firmly, gasping out my words now, “You will always be with me!”

“Be brave, for me!” Link encouraged, “You must go, now!” I let go of Link, but I swiftly grabbed an arrow from my quiver, and jab the sharp end into the neck of my tunic. I began to carve swiftly as Link eyed me suspiciously, our hair whipping faster as the portal continued to thrive. At long last, I dropped the arrow and pulled off the scarf portion of my tunic off, and pushed it over Link’s head. Link looked to it as it rested on his thick shoulders, and finally, to me.

“Some-thing to r-remember m-me by,” I choked out, “......Goodbye, Link.” Link’s face pained with creases, but his eyes wandered to me, and his hand brushed my cheek tenderly. He pushed his forehead against mine, and we held onto each other, affectionately with arms owning each other’s body, denying letting go.

“Goodbye, Elysia.” We swiftly broke apart, and with whatever courage, whatever bravery I had left, I did not look back. I raced toward the portal, preventing myself from stopping. I leapt into the dark abyss, but when I did, it was nothing short of horrendous.

***************

**********

***************

The forces pulled and bit into me, and my hair flew in all directions as my body began to tumble and burn. The cold crept in and snaked around my throat and eyes, and my limbs were slashed and whipped with invisible claws. Faster I fell in a direction I did not know, and knew nothing of my manipulated being. I had no idea where I was going, but the moment I saw the bright light at the end of the tunnel, I knew it was not Link, or a home. It was somewhere far beyond anything I had ever seen.

My body fell forward, and it rolled across the hard, marble ground. I coughed, gritting my teeth as I felt something hot pressing against my back. A flood of screams and running steps filled the open area, my ears twitching from the sudden change of atmosphere around. A different smell invaded my nostrils, and the scene was too blurry for me to make out. Shit, I couldn’t move.

Unexpectedly, my body was flipped, my front on the ground now. I heard the sounds of many voices about, but my consciousness kept fading, not letting me pull myself from this atrocious drowsiness. The voices...I couldn’t understand them. They were so numerous, they talked too fast, and they were speaking another language unknown to me.

I groaned in protest, feeling my bow and quiver were being removed. I squinted my eyes, seeing red, blanketed figures were moving about, and seemed to be surrounding me. Then, it was there, I saw the recognized shape of my bow, and it was shining magnificently, so brightly that it was making the male voices around gasp and gape at it. They were...saying...things.....

Oh no.....I was beginning to......no......my bow.....my quiver. My Ineza.

The blur intensified, and I suddenly felt the back of my body being tugged backwards, away from the light of this foreign, bright place to me. No....no.

“No-oo...” I reached a limp hand forward, my fingers quivering from the uselessness they harbored. My bow, my quiver! “T-Tho-se...n-n-nooo.”

My eyes began to roll back, unwillingly as the light before my eyes sank from view. My body sank into the cold floor, eating me alive. All that was left was the darkness of my lids, unknowing if this new world, if this new inferno, would be my ultimate undoing.

 

 

[TO BE CONTINUED.]


End file.
